Contra la corriente
by Ilitia
Summary: Servirse del pasado es util, vivir las emociones como si fueran la ultima, ser unicos y sentir el final de una historia loca de amor CAP FINAL. YAOI - MPREG - ADVERTIDOS! - SASUXNARU -
1. El perro come ramen

_**Bienvenidos, este es mi primer fic de Naruto, algo tarde no, pero bueno, por algún lado se comienza esto, espero lo disfruten, el fic es un Sasu x Naru( típico pero me encanta ), también otras parejas que saldrán a su debido tiempo y no quiero dar mucho spoiler XD. Mundo alterno, mpreg ( al que no sepa que es, largo, no quiero quejas después) Yaoi como todos mis amados fics, y nada más que decir, esto será algo de romance, humor, amor y angustia. Ah… Naruto no me pertenece, es de Kishimoto – sama, espero no se enfade por todo lo que le hare a Naruto y Sasuke je je je. **_

_**Contra la corriente**_

_**Capitulo 1**_

_**El perro come ramen.**_

Oscuro como siempre, un cielo plomizo y listo para descargar toda su lluvia sobre la ciudad, las calles solitarias de una mañana como esa parecían tan frías, tan estériles y tan desagradables, pero a pesar de todo ese clima había alguien de pie frente al portón de su casa, mirando el símbolo que representaba su familia con un desagrado inmenso, sus puños apretados y sus labios contraídos al límite de querer morderse a sí mismo, sentir aquel sabor metálico de la sangre, la sensación de dolor físico para hacer a un lado el dolor emocional.

_Son una porquería sus planes para mi…_ - susurro con recelo al tiempo que se daba la vuelta quedando de espaldas a su casa. –

Ya para que enfadarse más, era una eterna pelea de intereses, nunca se sintió apoyado por su padre y mucho menos ahora que estaba por decidir que estudiar, que hacer de su vida con 18 años y un enorme mundo por delante que su padre quería seguir dominando como cuando niño. Pensaba en esos menesteres sin notar que la lluvia empezaba a mojar sus cabellos oscuros hasta que una enorme sombra arropo su cabeza y le devolvió a la realidad del momento.

_Olvidaste tu sombrilla._ – la voz desentendida de su hermano lo hizo mirar hacia el. –

_No la necesito Itachi._ – quiso bajar la mano de su hermano pero este se negó alzando el brazo un poco. –

_Deja de ser tan terco, tanta pelea con nuestro padre no resultara en nada bueno. _

_Lo dice el hijo predilecto de papa._ – entrecerró los ojos desconfiado. –

_Lo tomare como un simple comentario salido de tu coraje._ – sonrió amablemente. – _llegaras tarde a clases._

_Ya lo sé._ – le quito el paraguas de mala gana y salió caminando por aquellas calles solas y frías.

Itachi solo pudo suspirar y cruzarse de brazos, su pequeño hermano era un cabezotas en potencia, siempre yendo en contra de la corriente o quizás solo quería ser tomado en cuenta de otra manera muy diferente a la que su padre deseaba para él.

_Pelear no hará que nuestro padre te admire Sasuke. _

Así es la vida, quizás las cosas no son perfectas en la mayoría de las ocasiones pero el mundo da vueltas y por ello es tan entretenida la vida, Sasuke aun iba sin una meta a alcanzar, podría ser un alumno ejemplar y tener la asquerosa popularidad de un chico guapo en el instituto, pero aun así, con tantas cosas, se sentía que algo faltaba, no solo en lo familiar, sabía que la vida no solo es eso que él vive, que hay más cosas por las cuales uno desea levantarse de la cama todas las mañana, pero aun él no tenía una razón para eso.

_Ir contra la corriente._ – se detuvo en una de las calles, bajo el paraguas y miro que ya el cielo estaba algo despejado, lo cerro y paso a guardarlo en su bolso pero en un segundo, sintió el ladrido de perros, un montón de botes de basura cayendo y un destello naranja que apareció repentinamente sobre su cabeza. –

_AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH, ¡MALDITO PERRO IDIOTA NO TE DARE NADA!_ – aquel grito no pudo alejar al enorme perro negro que le perseguía con intenciones de asentarle una buena mordida como mínimo. –

_¡ALTO! _– Sasuke no pudo esquivarlos, venían realmente rápido, alguien bien pesado cayó sobre él, sintió como su cabeza se golpeo contra el concreto mojado y después mas nada supo de él. –

Estaba borroso, le dolía la cabeza horrores y de paso sentía que se moría de frio, entre algunos gemidos apagados se tanteo la cabeza con las manos, notando que tenía sus cabellos revueltos y húmedos, quizás el piso mojado le causaron eso, pero ¿y lo demás qué?, con mucha duda abrió los ojos de golpe para encontrarse con alguien que estaba prácticamente encima suyo y mirándolo con rostro tonto.

_¿QUE DIABLOS HACES?_ – se sentó como pudo y empujando en el proceso al desconocido que tenia sobre él. –

_¡Ya despertaste!_ – el chico chillo totalmente feliz y sin notar para nada la confusión en la mirada de Sasuke. –

_¿Dónde demonios estoy?_ … - bajo la mirada notado que no tenía su camisa puesta ni sus pantalones. – _!Y MI ROPA! _– se cubrió como pudo con una manta que tenia sobre las piernas. –

_Cálmate… tuviste un pequeño accidente conmigo._ – el chico le miro algo enojado. –_ te atravesaste en mi carrera contra… "el demonio come ramen" _

_De.. de… demonio come ramen_ – un pequeño tic en el ojo lo desencajo mas. _– ¡ESO NO EXPLICA PORQUE ESTOY SIN ROPA!_

_Sobre eso, pues…_ - rio algo nervioso con su mano tras la cabeza. –_ tire encima de ti todas las entregas que llevaba, por eso estas sin ropa je je je._

_Maldito estúpido, me manchaste la ropa, chocaste contra mí, me golpeas la cabeza, me secuestras y aun te ríes…_ - se puso de pie como pudo y cubriendo su cintura con la manta. –

_¡No te secuestre!_ – renegó con su cabeza algunas veces. – _solo vi que necesitabas ayuda, no podía dejarte allí tirado inconsciente, lleno de ramen y con… _- hablo con tono macabro. – _"el demonio come ramen"_

_Déjame entender…_ - Sasuke restregó su frente con sus dedos, estaba dándole un dolor de cabeza más grande que antes. – _¿quién es el demonio come ramen?_

_El perro negro que me perseguía. _

El Uchiha solo pudo dejar caer su cabeza en señal de derrota, aquel estúpido desconocido parecía estar totalmente loco, en que sano juicio recoges a un desconocido, lo desvistes y después le hablas de un ¡maldito perro que come ramen!, sus negras orbes se centraron en el rostro sonriente de su captor, era un joven de su misma edad pero la cara de perdido en el mundo la tenia escrita en todos lados, quiso gritarle pero sus intenciones fueron acalladas por otro sonido potente y rígido.

_¡Naruto!_ – aquel grito resonó en la habitación donde estaban los dos desconocidos. –

_¡Ya voy!_ – se puso de pie rápidamente. – _espérame aquí, no quiero que mi jefe te vea en la tras tienda así, creerá que paso algo raro entre nosotros._

_¡Y EN VERDAD PASO ALGO MÁS QUE RARO!_ – Sasuke le grito todo desesperado, era la cosa más ridícula que le haya pasado en su vida. –

_No grites, regresare con tu ropa limpia en un momento_. – sonrió alegremente y salió de la habitación dejando al moreno solo. –

_Quería un día diferente y ya lo tengo… gracias maldita suerte. _

El sitio estaba en pleno apogeo, se podía ver gente entrando y saliendo del local, el humo de las estufas y el calor de la comida preparada llenaba el ambiente, con mucho cuidado el chico del ramen, se abrió paso hasta donde su jefe, un hombre alto y con una monumental cabellera blanca que resaltaba sobre cualquier otro rasgo físico.

_¿Dónde diablos estabas metido? – _el peliblanco paso a verlo con un cucharon en mano. –

_Eh…. Pues, estaba en la trastienda acomodando algunas cosas. _

_¿Y las entregas_?- extendió la mano esperando el dinero de las mismas. –

_Las… entregas… _- miro a todos lados preocupado. –

_Naruto. _

_¡Sí! _– dio un respingo algo incomodo. –

_El perro come ramen. _

_¡ESO MISMO ES JEFE! _– rio a carcajada junto a su jefe hasta que este último le asentó un cucharazo en la cabeza. –

_¡ERES IDIOTA, ACASO NO PODIAS CORRER! _– una venita enorme salía a relucir en su frente._ – _

_¡Pero jefe!... _– chillo sobando su cabeza. –

_Te descontare el suelto de esta semana también..._

_Jefe no haga eso… _- noto por el rabillo del ojo como a la tienda entraban dos chicas realmente bellas. – _¡CLIENTAS NUEVAS!_

_Te quitare parte de tu su…. _– paro de amenazar y miro hacia donde estaban las chicas._ – ju ju ju… termina de repartir los pedidos y después hablamos…_

El peliblanco empujo sin más al chico para apartarlo y pasar a brindarles una "calurosa" bienvenida a las damas. Aquel punto débil de su jefe le salvo de perder el sueldo por segunda vez en el mes, algo decaído busco la ropa ya limpia de Sasuke y regreso a la trastienda con ella.

_Ya esta lista tu ropa. _– miro sorprendido como el chico que tumbo estaba frente a él extendiendo un grupo de billetes. –_ ¿qué haces?_

_Por los pedidos que derramaste. _– miro algo incomodo hacia el dinero. –

_Pero si fue culpa mía. _

_Igual quiero terminar este raro incidente de hoy, llegare tarde a clases. _– intercambio su ropa por el dinero con Naruto. –

_Eres el primero que no intenta golpearme por lo que sucedió._

_Solo aléjate de mi unos kilómetros, si vuelvo a verte corriendo con unos pedidos te hare caer y te golpeare. _– sentencio fastidiado y colocándose su ropa otra vez. –

_Gracias. _– miro algo asombrado como el moreno salía del lugar con un porte realmente fuerte y pretencioso, parecía alguien de muy buena posición económica, tanta que no le importaba dejarle el doble de dinero de lo que costaron los pedidos derramados. –

Sasuke continúo su camino, paso por la tienda y desapareció rápidamente mientras que el rubio repartidor le siguió los pasos rápidamente tomando asiento cerca de la barra donde su jefe miraba embobado a las clientas que comían ya sus pedidos.

_Jefe, tome lo de los pedidos. _– extendió el dinero ante el mencionado. –

_Naruto._

_Dígame._

_Guárdate ese dinero, no quiero pensar nada malo sobre el que algunas veces salgan chicos de la trastienda de manera muy curiosa y ahora hasta dinero tienes, mejor sigue debiéndome los pedidos… _

_¡SIEMPRE TIENE QUE SER UN PERVERTIDO!.. ¡YO NO HAGO NADA MALO EN LA TRASTIENDA_! - grito enojado y totalmente sonrojado por el comentario. –

_Mejor ve a atender al cliente fijo. _– señalo con la mirada a un joven que estaba sentado solo al fondo de la tienda. –

_Otra vez… _- Naruto suspiro resignado por aquella llegada. –

Dos mundos muy distintos, este chico repartidor venia de una situación realmente difícil, estaba casi que sobreviviendo en el mundo despiadado, muy pocas personas tendiéndole una mano, siendo golpeado por la vida, a muy corta edad perdió a su familia y quedo a la buena del mundo, vivió en un orfanato hasta que se pudo volver independiente y trabajar para estudiar pero ese último año había sido tan duro que ya los estudios no entraban en sus prioridades, solo podía ganar dinero y vivir, luchar para salir adelante poco a poco, con tantos sueños que llevaba dentro de sí, con tantas cosas buenas y malas que pasan día a día para el que siempre esta "solo".

En la otra cara de la moneda estaba Sasuke, bien acomodado gracias a su padre, con la facilidad del mundo a sus pies, sin miedos y más aun con caprichos de ser el solo y no un nosotros, pensando en que su futuro no es de su padre si no suyo, pero como hacer que las cosas cambien, como abrirse un hueco en ese muro infranqueable de la férrea línea generacional Uchiha.

Su mente volaba a la hora de la salida, había sido uno de los últimos días de clases, pronto vacaciones y la despedida de su mundo de educación media, una carrera a elegir, o mejor dicho, una carrera elegida por su padre.

_Sasuke…_ - la voz de alguien le saco de sus pensamientos mientras sacaba sus zapatos del casillero. –

_Dime. _– ni si quiera miro a la chica que estaba algo nerviosa tras suyo con maletín en manos.-

_Podríamos… tú sabes, ir a comer algo. – _sus mejillas blancas se sonrojaron un poco al decir aquellas palabras. –

_No tengo tiempo Sakura_. – corto en seco a la chica que se quedo parada mirando como Sasuke se iba sin más. –

_Pero_… - susurro algo decaída, nunca podía saltar ese muro que ponía el moreno entre ellos. –

No pensó mas en el asunto del día, bastaba con la cena al llegar a su hogar, siempre la hora adecuada para que su padre hablara sobre los planes de sus hijos, siempre moviendo las piezas de su ajedrez perfecto, sin espacios para la disidencia o el pensamiento distinto. Aquella noche la familia Uchiha estaba como siempre reunida, Sasuke comía a medias mirando expectante como su padre empezaba sus interrogatorios, primero a su hermano mayor ya que seguía la misma carrera y pronto se hizo conocido el nombre de Itachi dentro de las fuerzas del orden de la cuidad, después de culminar con él, paso a su presa preferida, el tema de su carrera en el mundo policial.

_¿Cómo fue tu día?_ – pregunto con frialdad mientras comía. –

_Igual. _

_Entonces, tu tiempo no fue interrumpido por nada._

_No._ – la imagen de cierto rubio repartidor se le coló en la cabeza un segundo. – _no, nada anormal._

_Entonces, ¿porque no pudiste acompañar a la señorita Haruno?_ – miro realmente serio a su hijo menor. –

_¿Cómo sabes eso?_ – arqueo una ceja asombrado por el poder de información al que tiene acceso su progenitor. –

_Sasuke, el camino al futuro y el éxito debe ser sembrado desde la juventud, tus amistades y tus alianzas sentimentales deben ser beneficiosas para ti, recuerda que hay personas que pueden brindarte un cierto "incentivo" para llegar más rápido a tu meta. _

_No hare amistad con nadie por interés. _

_No hablo de amistad, esa señorita es hija de un hombre muy importante en la ciudad, te sería muy útil comenzar una relación más fuerte que la amistad con ella. _

_¿Acaso quieres que la haga mi novia para tu poder disfrutar los beneficios?_ – se puso de pie alterado por las ideas de su padre, podría llegar a donde sea por controlar el futuro de Sasuke. –

_Solo pienso en tu futuro hijo, se que te conviene estar con ella._ – sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Sasuke, ambos lanzándose dardos y puñales con la mirada. –

_No tendré una novia a tu gusto… _

_¿Acaso me contradices? _

_¡Si lo hago!_ – arrimo de mala gana la silla donde estuvo sentado y desapareció rumbo a su habitación. –

_Ya comprenderá que es por su bien._ – no se inmuto ni un poco ante la rabieta de Sasuke. –

_Creo que estas pasando los limites padre._ – Itachi que se mantuvo al margen de aquella discusión decidió hablar. –

_No me hagas recordar lo que perdiste por no hacerme caso Itachi._

_Lo sé._ – bajo la mirada algo incomodo, detestaba los punto débiles que su padre punzaba a placer con sus hijos, sabia como controlarles como un titiritero a sus marionetas. –

Una novia por interés, esto era lo más bajo que había caído su padre para poder obtener poder, su cabeza no daba para tal razonamiento, se sentía aun inseguro de entablar un amorío y menos aun con una chica como esa, la tal Sakura no era de su agrado, se sentía casi que acosado por ella en clases, sus intentos de seguirle, de conversarle, tantas tonterías románticas que para él solo eran banalidades de la adolescencia. En verdad no estaba dispuesto a eso, podía aceptar tantas cosas, podía soportar muchas órdenes y reglas en su casa, pero su padre piso el límite al querer dominar su corazón también.

_Primero muerto a que me imponga una novia…_ - miro el techo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, suspiro audiblemente mientras seguía pensando en cómo librarse de tal penuria si no tenia cuidado. -

En otra parte de la ciudad, más precisamente en el local de comida, ya todo un día de agotador trabajo llegaba a su fin, Naruto estaba culminando de lavar trastos y trapear el suelo para poder irse a su casa, había sido igual que los anteriores, tan fuerte y aburrido, solo el recuerdo del chico al que le cayó encima le hizo sonreír sin querer mientras estaba parado con trapeador en mano.

_¿Soñando despierto?_ – la voz de alguien conocido para él le interrumpió. –

_Iruka sensei_ - miro emocionado al hombre que entro al local a pesar de que tenía un letrero de "cerrado" colgado afuera. –

_¿Ya terminaste de trabajar? _– miro sonriente al chico rubio que movió mas rápido el trapeador como desesperado por acabar. –

_Casi._ – soltó aquel objeto luego de unas buenas pasadas. – _¡listo!_

_¿Cómo pasaste el día?_

_Igual que siempre… trabajando como animal de carga por culpa del jefe. _– miro con recelo hacia la trastienda, seguro que su jefazo estaba mirando revistas porno y tomando sake allí solito. –

_Je je je…_ _bueno, pero ahora debes estudiar._ – saco un par de libros gruesos que dejo caer sobre la barra del local. –

_Noooo…. estoy muerto Iruka sensei, podría ser mañana, hoy corrí como loco por culpa del…_

_Perro come ramen. Ya conozco esa historia Naruto._

_Sé que me está ayudando mucho viniendo a enseñarme, pero creo que hoy no es mi día, dejémoslo para mañana. _– bajo la mirada cansado, en verdad estaba agotado física y emocionalmente. –

_Sabes que debes culminar tus estudios, no puedo quedarme tranquilo mirándote solo trabajar y dejar a un lado tu futuro Naruto._ – poso su mano sobre el hombro del chico. –

_Usted es el único que me tiene fe._ – miro con cariño a su superior. –

_Vendré mañana más temprano, hoy se me hizo tarde por culpa de un nuevo profesor en la universidad._

_Que, ¿le quito el puesto en sus clases?_ – sonrió pícaramente ante la cara de enojo que puso el castaño. –

_No, debí enseñarle toda la universidad, es un completo idiota…_ - paro de hablar al notar como Naruto estaba totalmente concentrado en su relato. – _err…. Como decía, mañana vendré más temprano y listo. _

_¡Está bien Iruka sensei!_

Era tan feliz cuando uno de los pocos adultos en los que confiaba venia, aquel lazo que entablo con Iruka era muy profundo, fue uno de sus profesores en la escuela media, siempre le ayudaba y le guiaba hasta el día en que tuvo que dejar los estudios. Aquel hombre se enojo tanto al saberlo que termino viniendo a su trabajo todos los días para enseñarle un poco, que Naruto no quedara a la deriva con su educación, se sentía realmente identificado con el rubio, sus pasados eran parecidos en muchos aspectos y ese solo hecho bastaba para que su corazón deseara ayudarle a mejorar su vida de alguna manera.

Un sol radiante, fin de semana, días de esparcimiento y diversión, aquella mañana Sasuke despertó tranquilamente, estaba estirándose en su cama y aun medio adormilado cuando tocaron a la puerta de su habitación, pronto se acomodo un poco el cabello y paso a levantarse para abrir la puerta.

_Buenos días padre._ –noto como su progenitor estaba de pie frente a la puerta mirándolo con severidad. –

_Vístete rápido. _

_Si es sábado. _

_Solo arréglate bien, te espero en el comedor_. – se fue alejando de la habitación sin más comentarios para un perplejo Sasuke. –

Seguro su padre quería llevarlo a alguna de las aburridas reuniones de su trabajo, presentarlo ante sus superiores y abonar el camino de su "futura" carrera, fastidiado se arreglo rápido y bajo a desayunar, en su corto recorrido pensaba en como quitarse esa salida de encima, quizás si le inventaba que tendría una cita con alguna chica, dejaría de molestarle, sí, eso le diría para alejar dos problemas de un solo plumazo, sonrió para sí seguro de su mentirita cuando noto que en la mesa del comedor estaban todos mas alguien que no imaginaba ver allí esa mañana.

_Buenos días Sasuke._ – la voz algo nerviosa de Sakura le termino de tirar por tierra sus ideas sobre la mentira. –

_Que hace ella aquí…_ - hablo realmente serio y sin importarle la presencia de la misma en esa habitación. –

_Se mas cortés, la señorita Haruno está aquí para que tú la acompañes en una diligencia_. – esas palabras dichas por la cabeza de familia rebotaron en los oídos de Sasuke una y otra vez como un tambor. –

_Padre_… - siseo con rabia, esto era lo que mas temía, que su progenitor empezara a adsorber su vida privada también. –

_Termina tu desayuno, se les hará tarde. _– su madre le escolto suavemente hasta su silla junto a donde estaba Sakura sentada muy apenada. –

_No tengo hambre. _– alejo el plato que estaba frente a él. –

_El padre de la señorita Haruno estará reunido conmigo hoy, espero sepas comportarte Sasuke, eres todo un Uchiha, demuestra tu cortesía y respeto todo el tiempo. _

Estaba confundido, se encontraba de pie frente a un estúpido acuario sujeto del brazo por una entrometida peli rosada, no supo en que instante aquel sábado de sol radiante se había vuelto un infierno para él, no deseaba eso, no quería tener citas con chicas, no deseaba ser dominado por su padre, hasta odiaba la carrera que iba a estudiar, todo, absolutamente todo estaba contra la corriente en su vida, nada era suyo, ni sus emociones o sus sentimientos, todo estaba perteneciendo a los intereses personales de su familia, todo se iba a ir por el caño si no cambiaba las cosas, si no manejaba los hilos de su propio destino, así se gane una guerra a muerte contra su padre, ese era el ultimo día de ser la marioneta de la familia Uchiha.

_**Continuara…**_

Al fin, creo que estaba medio perdida con esto, es mi primer fic de Naruto, me gustan los mundos alternos pero sin cambiar las personalidades de los personajes, espero sepan disfrutar de todo este desastre que se avecina, Sasuke no quiere ser dominado mas, Naruto solo desea superarse en esa vida y algunos personajes más que saldrán poco a poco con el paso de los capis, espero no sea muy largo pero mis antecedentes me delatan, empiezo con 20 capis planeados y acabo con 50 o más… todo depende de cómo se me enrede la trama, será algo liada y con contenido mpreg también, no quiero atormentar a nadie con eso pero solo advierto, mucho humor, amor y algo de angustia como a mí me gusta.

_**Próximo Capitulo:**_

_**Los líos son de color amarillo**_


	2. Los líos son de color amarillo

_**Bienvenidos, este es mi primer fic de Naruto, algo tarde no, pero bueno, por algún lado se comienza esto, espero lo disfruten, el fic es un Sasu x Naru( típico pero me encanta ), también otras parejas que saldrán a su debido tiempo y no quiero dar mucho spoiler XD. Mundo alterno, mpreg ( al que no sepa que es, largo, no quiero quejas después) Yaoi como todos mis amados fics, y nada más que decir, esto será algo de romance, humor, amor y angustia. Ah… Naruto no me pertenece, es de Kishimoto – sama, espero no se enfade por todo lo que le hare a Naruto y Sasuke je je je. **_

_**Contra la corriente**_

_**Capitulo 2**_

_**Los líos son de color amarillo**_

Necesitaba reubicarse en su cabeza, quizás lo que sucedía no era verdad y solo tenía una desagradable pesadilla producto del golpe que se dio el día anterior por culpa de aquel chico rubio, sí, eso debía ser, seguro seguía bien dormido en su cama ese lindo sábado por la mañana y no allí parado frente al enorme acuario de la ciudad sujeto del brazo por una acosadora peli rosado.

_¿Sasuke?_ – la chica le apretó mas del brazo al notar que el moreno estaba como perdido en sus pensamientos y no le prestaba la mas mínima atención. –

_No estoy dormido, no es una pesadilla… es la más asquerosa realidad._ – susurro con frialdad al tiempo que trataba de liberar su brazo de las manos de Sakura. –

_¿Qué dijiste?_

_Nada, solo que pasemos al acuario. _– emprendió la caminata alejándose de la chica –

_Está bien. _– frunció el seño algo enfadada. –_ Sasuke… esa frialdad te la quitare hoy mismo ¡o dejo de llamarme Sakura!_

Esta linda chica estaba realmente enamorada del serio y frio Uchiha, se había prendado de él como una mosca a la miel, desde que lo conoció en una de las fiestas del trabajo de su padre, apenas era una niña pero cuando le miro supo que sería el hombre de su vida, así Sasuke no sepa ni remotamente los planes que ella tiene para "ambos". En fin, los años solo incrementaron la pasión secreta de Sakura para con él, se valió de muchas cosas para lograr que fuera transferida al mismo colegio donde estudiaba Sasuke, la misma clase y todo en lo que el moreno estaba metido, allí llegaba ella dispuesta a serle útil y hacerse ver por él.

_Son realmente hermosos…_ - Sakura miraba embobada los enormes tanques de exhibición donde había peses de todos colores y tamaños, aquel acuario era el lugar perfecto para que dos "enamorados" pasearan en un ambiente cerrado a media luz y sereno. –

_Mmm_… - Sasuke estaba parado a su lado mirando con desinterés a los peces, como deseaba estar en su cama todavía durmiendo y no allí. –

_¡UN CABALLITO DE MAR! _– se movió lejos de donde Sasuke para mirar a aquella extraña especie de ser marino con tanta peculiaridad. –

_Esto es aburrido a muerte… _- miro el raro reflejo de algo en el vidrio del estanque. –_ ¿qué diablos es eso?_

Sasuke se sintió tentado a alejarse de su compañera de paseo, había notado como algo "amarillo" se restregaba de un punto a otro del otro lado del estanque, la exhibición del acuario estaba en el centro de un salón por ello se podía ver ambos extremos del tanque con dificultad, aquella mancha amarillenta que paseaba de un lado a otro lo atrajo a tal punto que se movió por el borde de vidrio siguiendo aquel vaivén extraño y tentador. Estaba muy entretenido con aquello hasta que giro y se encontró cara a cara con la casualidad vuelta persona, frente el estaba el mismo chico de cabellos rubios restregando la cara del vidrio del estanque y haciendo algunas muecas muy extrañas a algo que no podía saber a precisión que era.

_Asustas a los peces._ – hablo con severidad tras el rubio. –

_Eso no es tu problema._ – ni si quiera miro a Sasuke, seguía muy metido en estampar su rostro del vidrio sacando muecas grotescas. –

_Es verdad._ – se quedo cruzado de brazos mirando a Naruto un buen rato, al menos era más entretenido que escuchar a Sakura chillando por los pececitos de colores. –

_¡SE FUE!_ – despego la cara del vidrio con rabia. –

_¿Ya te divertiste?_

_¡TU!_ – Naruto lo señalo con el dedo asombrado. –

….. – una gota de sudor resbalo por su frente. – _al menos no tienes ramen contigo, si no me vería obligado a golpearte._

_¡Necesito un favor!_ – tomo de la mano a Sasuke y lo jalo fuera de la exhibición con rapidez. –

_¡¿PERO QUE HACES?_ – trato de soltarse de la mano del rubio pero le fue imposible, este estaba aferrado a él con fuerza. –

_Se me perdió alguien importante y debo encontrarlo…_ - se detuvo en la entrada del acuario jadeando un poco. –

_¿Creías que estaba dentro del tanque de peces_? – recordó lo que hacia Naruto en la exhibición. –

_Créeme, podría estar en cualquier lado en este instante_. – poso su mano sobre el hombro de Sasuke. –

_No estoy para tus historias tontas_, _debo regresar con… _-recordó la "cita" que tenia y lo aburrido que era. - _¿Quién se te perdió? _

_¡Gracias! _– sujeto los brazos de Sasuke con emoción. –_ se me perdió un niño que estoy cuidando…_

_Quien en su sano juicio te deja un niño a tu cargo… _- susurro para sí con malicia_. – ¿trabajas de niñero también?_

_Solo los fines de semana, pero lo que importa es conseguir a Konohamaru… _- se rasco la barbilla pensativo. –_ ¿donde se metería ese demonio?_

_¿Cómo es?_

_Bajito, con una gorra en la cabeza y le falta un diente adelante… lo mudo hace unas semanas… _- hablo con toda emoción ante el suceso. –

_Suenas mas como su mama, lo que quiero decir es que como esta vestido, algún color en específico, o algo que lo distinga. _

_Tiene puesta mi chaqueta preferida Naranja… el muy desgraciado me la quito esta mañana y no me la quiso devolver. _– arrugo el entrecejo con rabia. –

_Una chaqueta naranja… al menos es llamativo. _– Sasuke se cruzo de brazos pensativo.- _vamos a reportarlo como perdido en la caseta de seguridad del acuario, ellos nos ayudaran a buscarlo._

_¡NO!,! NO LO HAGAS_! –Naruto grito totalmente asustado. –

_¿Porque no?_

_Porque si sabe que lo buscan se saldrá del acuario y yo perderé mi empleo… tiene la mala costumbre de esconderse de mi cuando lo saco a pasear. _

_Repito, ¿quien en su sano juicio te deja un niño? _- el moreno suspiro derrotado. –

_Solo ayúdame quieres… _- miro a Sasuke de arriba abajo con seriedad. –_ no se tu nombre._

_Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha y tú eres… _

_¡Naruto Uzumaki! _– extendió su mano sonriendo de lo lindo. –

_Eres un caso perdido. _– apretó su mano contra la del rubio en un saludo fuerte. -

De tener una cita con una chica, ahora el moreno estaba recorriendo medio acuario junto a un rubio realmente atolondrado, debía admitir que se estaba divirtiendo más que con Sakura, jamás paseo por el acuario en plan de detective, se metían de un sitio a otro en busca del niño que cuidaba Naruto. Aquel chiquitín malicioso era escurridizo y siempre trataba de hacerle la vida de cuadritos al rubio, estaba paseando solito por el café del acuario, el sitio quedaba en el último piso del lugar, una hermosa terraza al aire libre llena de pequeños jardines y algunas estatuas de mamíferos marinos, aquel sitio estaba lleno de personas, el sábado era el día perfecto para salir en familia y Konohamaru deseaba un helado y dar fin a su escape de rutina con su "niñero".

_¡Un helado!_ – alzo la vista donde la barra del café mirando como preparaban aquellas golosinas frías, había de tantos sabores y colores, que de inmediato se le aguo la boca. –

Cerca de allí, también alguien más estaba en la búsqueda de su "cita", Sakura despedía un aura realmente negra, sus pasos eran pesados y aquella dulzura de chica tímida se le había ido al infierno cuando vio que Sasuke estaba perdido, o eso deseaba creer ella y que al contrario le había dejado plantada en su primera cita, daba gruñidos de un segundo a otro, hablando para ella sola en voz alta y asustando a mas de una persona en su recorrido hacia el café del acuario.

_¡Porque los hombres son así de inmaduros!_ – le lanzo una mirada fulminante a un chico que estaba parado cerca de ella. – _deberían llevar collar… son como perros. _

Entre insultos y alaridos no noto que un dúo paso algo lejos de ella y siguió en dirección al café, era el último sitio que les quedaba por registrar, ambos mirando a todos lados hasta que Sasuke vio a un chiquitín sentado en una mesa comiendo una barquilla enorme y cargaba puesta una chaqueta naranja más grande que el.

_¿Ese es?_ – le hizo señas a Naruto con su dedo. –

_¡KONOHAMARU!_ – en un segundo Naruto pesco al chico de la chaqueta y lo alzo para que no escapara de el nuevamente. – _¡¿dónde estabas metido pequeño demonio?_

_¡SUELTAME_! – pataleo unas cuantas veces tratando de que Naruto le bajara pero fue infructuosa su lucha. –_ ¡SOLO QUIERO COMER MI HELADO!_

_¡SASUKE! _– aquel grito hizo que todo el café volteara a ver hacia la chica que entraba en él, su rostro era el de una asesina en potencia mientras movía rítmicamente su pequeño bolso de manos como si se tratase de una cadena. –

_¡Esa mujer asusta! _– chillaron al unisonó Naruto y Konohamaru. –

_Es mi cita. _– hablo Sasuke fastidiado y sin preocuparse en lo mas mínimo. –

Después de aquel grito se sintió liberada y decidió respirar profundo, acomodar su vestido blanco de verano y tratar de hablar con Sasuke sobre su desaparición, dio unos pasos rápidos donde el mismo y miro seria al chico rubio que le acompañaba.

_Te busque por todo el acuario._ – se cruzo de brazos seria. –

_Necesitaba ayudar a un amigo._ – señalo a Naruto sin interés. –

_Un… amigo…_ - sus ojos se clavaron más aun sobre la pobre humanidad del nombrado. –

_Jem… jem… yo como que mejor me retiro._ – trato de bajar a Konohamaru pero este seguía pataleando con el helado en mano. – _¡dame eso o ensuciaras mi chaqueta!_

Entre la pataleta del niño logro quitarle aquella barquilla enorme de chocolate, fresas y lluvia de colores, se sintió feliz de que su amada chaqueta naranja se salvara de una segura mancha pero lo que no previo Naruto fue que su mano choco contra algo y gracias a ello la barquilla acabo encima de otra prenda de vestir muy diferente a la suya.

_Sasuke… ¿cómo se llama tu amigo?_ – la peli rosado hablo con un aire realmente dantesco y mirando como una enorme bola de chocolate se resbalaba por su pecho rumbo al suelo y manchando en el proceso aquel bello vestido blanco. –

_Naruto._

_Ok… MALDITO NARUTO… ¡IDIOTA!_ – le lanzo un derechazo con toda su alma, aquel pobre chico trastabillo un poco y termino en el suelo con Konohamaru encima muy sonriente por la gracia que causo su helado. -

_Duele…_ - susurro con debilidad mirando a aquel monstruo rosado que lo golpeo. –

_Vámonos Sasuke._ – salió del lugar limpiando precariamente su vestido ya no tan blanco. –

El Uchiha suspiro derrotado, ya su diversión se termino, pero como disfruto ese rato con aquel rubio atolondrado y muy propenso a que le pasen cosas raras.

_Fue divertido._ – hablo algo inseguro al rubio que ahora estaba sentado en el suelo sujetando al chiquillo que cuidaba. –

_Igual…_ - sonrió a medias. –_ pero ten cuidado con tu novia, es peligrosa._

_No es mi novia… es una pesadilla que llevo pegada al cuerpo. _

_¡SASUKE! _– el grito de Sakura le alerto otra vez. –

_Adiós… _

_Adiós…_ - miro con algo de melancolía como el moreno se iba. –

_Oye Naruto… acaso eres un blandengue, como te dejaste pegar por esa chica… ja ja ja!_ – el chiquillo se burlo divertido ante lo que paso.-

_Me golpeo por tu culpa, ¿y de donde sacaste dinero para un helado? _

_Tu billetera estaba en el bolsillo de tu chaqueta…_ - mostro sus dientes con orgullo. –

_¡TE VOY A MATAR!, ¡ESE ERA EL DINERO DE MI TRABAJO!_

Aquella salida sabatina se volvió todo menos encantadora, Sakura iba medio cabizbaja atrás del Uchiha, caminaban silenciosos de regreso a la casa de ella, por más que Sasuke no le gustara debía ser caballeroso y acompañarla hasta donde debía, ambos sin emitir palabra alguna seguían el paso hasta que Sakura quiso volver a romper el hielo entre ellos.

_Tu amigo es un idiota. _

_Eso es seguro._ – respondió tajantemente y sin ánimos. –

_Debería pagar la lavandería por mi vestido…_ - se miro el manchón marrón que adornaba el mencionado traje blanco. –

_Mmm…. Je je je..._ – por más que quiso no pudo detener una carcajada, Sasuke solo recordó lo que le sucedió y como de seguro Naruto debe tener algún acuerdo con alguna lavandería, de tantos tropiezos con comida que causa. –

_No es chistoso Sasuke._ – se quedo contemplando aquella risa tan feliz que emitía el Uchiha, era la primera vez que lo veía reír así, siempre serio y frio, ahora estaba sonriendo por alguna razón que ella desconocía. –

_Tengo que preguntarle eso._ – hablo para sí con un aire divertido. –

_Llegamos a mi casa._ – Sakura miro el portón blanco al que llegaron por una pequeña calle de una zona residencial. –

_Si. _

Otra vez serio, solo el mirar como cambiaba de personalidad era impresionante, como un total extraño le hacia reír así y ella no lograba si quiera sacarle unas palabras amables. Era un completo misterio, pero aun así, seguiría tratando de enamorarlo, tenía la ventaja de que sus padres querían que ambos se conocieran mejor y en verdad ella deseaba ser en un futuro no muy lejano "la señora Uchiha".

_Sasuke, gracias por acompañarme._ – se detuvo frente al moreno con algo de vergüenza. –

_Bien._ – miro la hora en su reloj, estaba desesperado por acabar esta farsa de cita. –

_Si gustas, puedes pasar, puedo prepararte algo de comer… no se…_ - restregaba sus manos contra su pequeño bolso, estaba tentada a dejarlo entran sabiendo que sus padres no estaban en casa. –

_No importa, adiós_. – se dio media vuelta alejándose sin más de la casa, al fin libre de esa cita y de esa mujer. –

_Hasta_… _pronto._ – una rabia visceral le recorrió por dentro, toda una semana esperando esa cita y viene un estúpido amigo de Sasuke y se lo quita, aquel rubio desconocido se había ganado su odio con facilidad. –

Quizás la vida no es tan simple, Sakura no sabe qué tan profundo puede ser la mente de Sasuke, ni que deseos verdaderos giran en su mente, esta cegada por ser alguien para él, sin saber quién es él.

La tarde avanzaba y la casa de los Uchiha estaba silenciosa, sus padres habían salido y su hermano mayor de seguro estaba en su habitación estudiando o trabajando en algún proyecto que le dejara su padre encomendado, con paso suave camino hasta la cocina y miro que no había nada de cenar, seguro Itachi se comió su cena, indignado subió las escaleras a la segunda planta y toco varias veces a la puerta de la habitación de su hermano.

_Llegaste temprano._ – el mayor le miro amablemente al abrir. –

_¿Donde está la cena que dejo mama? _

_No dejo, salieron a una reunión, o no recuerdas que tú también estabas con la hija de su jefe. _

_Como olvidar a esa gritona. _– paso dentro de la habitación de Itachi y se sentó en su cama. – _no quiero volver a salir con ella._

_Pues… creo que deberás acostumbrarte a eso, papa quiere que estés seguro en tu futuro. – _se acomodo en el suelo donde tenía algunos libros abiertos. –

_¿Porque no lo hizo contigo? _– miro con saña a su hermano mayor. –

_Se canso de hacerlo… lo que sucede es que tú estabas muy chico para recordar eso Sasuke. _– miro con melancolía a su hermanito. – _estabas muy pequeño._

_¿Y te revelaste antes de que te casara con alguna loca hija de sus superiores?_- pregunto curioso, Itachi le superaba por varios años y era un hombre hecho y derecho capaz de hacer su vida solo. –

_Solo paro, se detuvo de insistir en casarme con alguna mujer… solo eso. _– centro su vista en los libros. –

_No me parece que papa sea de los que deje algo sin culminar._

_Sabes Sasuke, mejor ve a pedir comida por teléfono, tengo hambre. _– golpeo con suavidad la frente de su hermano como siempre hacia. –

_Está bien._ – salió de la habitación con rapidez, hablar con Itachi era algo parecido a querer abrir una caja fuerte sin combinación, podía pasar de todo, desde que se deje abrir a la primera combinación, que nunca abra o que la rompas pero que nada importante haya dentro, así que sacarle información era caso perdido por ahora. –

Bajo las escaleras hasta la sala, tomo las páginas amarillas, tenía ganas de comer algo bueno así que busco algún local que llevara comida a domicilio, entre las paginas que pasaba sin interés, se tropezó con un anuncio que le pareció familia, el nombre del local era _**"La cueva del gran Senin".**_ Miro y miro el numero hasta que recordó que así se llamaba el lugar donde trabajaba el rubio atolondrado, sin muchos ánimos anoto el numero y la dirección, no supo porque, pero lo hizo, quizás llamaría después allí por algo de comida.

_¿Llamaste?_ – Itachi apareció prácticamente de sorpresa por detrás. –

_No._ – rayo lo que había escrito en una hoja de papel. –

_¿Y ese número?_

_Eh… no trabajan lo sábados._ – no supo porque, pero recordó que el rubio repartidor no estaría allí si llamaba, era su día libre. – _escoge tu un sitio._

_Sasuke. _

_Dime._

_Lucha por lo que quieres, no dejes que papa te domine la vida… no quiero que sufras… _- le restregó con cariño la cabeza y tomo las páginas amarillas para buscar algún sitio de comida a domicilio. –

_Algún día me dirás como tú te libraste de eso_.

_Tienes razón, algún día te diré como le hice_… - sus recuerdos de hace 15 años atrás le hicieron que un dolor en el pecho le oprimiera con fuerza, no quería que Sasuke pasara por lo mismo, no podía dejar que eso sucediera una segunda vez. –

_**Continuara…**_

Ya deben tener preguntas muy buenas, como que paso con Itachi hace 15 años atrás, y como se libro de las ataduras de su padre, que pasa con esos ánimos de Sasuke, el único ser capaz de hacerlo reír fue Naruto, pero un tercer encuentro se dará y con ello más de un lio se armara para desdicha de más de uno.

_**Próximo Capitulo:**_

_**Una mala idea.**_


	3. Una mala idea

_**Bienvenidos, este es mi primer fic de Naruto, algo tarde no, pero bueno, por algún lado se comienza esto, espero lo disfruten, el fic es un Sasu x Naru( típico pero me encanta ), también otras parejas que saldrán a su debido tiempo y no quiero dar mucho spoiler XD. Mundo alterno, mpreg ( al que no sepa que es, largo, no quiero quejas después) Yaoi como todos mis amados fics, y nada más que decir, esto será algo de romance, humor, amor y angustia. Ah… Naruto no me pertenece, es de Kishimoto – sama, espero no se enfade por todo lo que le hare a Naruto y Sasuke je je je. **_

_**Contra la corriente**_

_**Capitulo 3**_

_**Una mala idea**_

Hacía demasiado frio para salir de la cama, se sentía muy cómodo entre las mantas hasta que sintió como algo empezó a jalonear de las mismas, un poco fastidiado se giro dificultosamente logrando ver quien estaba jugando con su apreciada comodidad tan temprano. Unos enormes ojos negros le miraron emocionados, sus mejillas rosas y su sonrisa inocente eran tan hermosa de ver, con mucha suavidad estiro una de sus manos hasta posarla sobre la cabecita del infante que le despertó, ver a su pequeño hermanito le animaba el alma en ese tiempo tan difícil para él.

_¡Ita… ita…!_ – hablo con emoción mientras seguía jaloneando las mantas de Itachi en un desesperado intento de subir a la cama con él. –

_¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano Sasuke? _– logro sentarse para darle espacio al pequeño moreno. –

_¡Quiero tocar! _– señalo con sus deditos el estomago de su hermano mayor. –

_Tocar… _- bajo la mirada con melancolía, sabía que eso solo representaba tristeza para él. – _ven aquí._

Aun con el corazón vuelto un nudo, alzo a su pequeño hermanito de solo 3 años y lo dejo que se aferrara a su vientre, la inocencia de Sasuke era tan sanadora, era el único integrante de la casa que se emocionaba de lo que sucedía, del resto solo había un muro de odio, dolor y recriminación que le acosaba día tras día como una peste desatada, aun sin comprender muy bien el fatídico destino que se escribió para él, sin comprender que paso realmente y que le hizo estar ahora así, a merced de los designios de su padre, enclaustrado por solo amar y querer a alguien especial, alguien que no podía ser si quiera nombrado en esa casa.

_Es mejor que te vayas con mama…_ - Itachi trato de desprender a su pequeño hermano de su vientre pero este se negaba a ello. –

_¡Se movió!_ – coreo emocionado y dándole una sonrisa feliz a su hermano mayor. –

_Te está diciendo que vayas con mama, anda Sasuke baja de la cama ya…_ - hablo bajito al oído del chico. –

_Sasuke_. – la voz de alguien interrumpió a Itachi dejándole una fría sensación en su corazón, sabía que tendría problemas con eso. –

_Papa te llama_. – logro soltar a Sasuke de él. –

_No… ¡no quiero! _– pataleo en la cama hasta que sintió como alguien le alzaba en brazos y lo sujetaba con firmeza. –

_¿Porque dejaste entrar a Sasuke?- _el hombre pregunto con severidad ante lo que vio. –

_No pude evitarlo padre. _– bajo la mirada consternado. –

_Al menos ya acabara esto. _– miro con rabia aquel vientre enorme que sobresalía entre las ropas de Itachi. –

_Lo sé. _

_Papa quiero quedarme… _- Sasuke jipo lloroso, le gustaba estar con su hermano. –

_Tu hermano ahora no es el mejor ejemplo a seguir Sasuke. _– salió de la habitación con un pequeño moreno aun sollozando sobre su hombro por la separación. –

Itachi se volvió a acostar sintiéndose realmente devastado, estaba deprimido desde hacía meses gracias al desastre que se volvió su vida perfectamente bien planeada por su padre, maldecía día a día lo que tuvo que hacer para permanecer en su casa, sintiendo que el destino fue muy cruel con él y su amor, que las fatalidades eran demasiadas y juntas como para que el pudiese soportarlas.

Una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla, ni cuenta se dio cuando estaba tan absorto entre sus libros, solo recordó esa escena de un pasado algo lejano, sintiendo en carne viva aun lo que sucedió, recordando que hace mucho tiempo atrás las cosas fueron de un modo diferente y tan hermoso pero que poco duro y se fue fugaz como el agua entre las manos.

_¿Porque te fuiste?_ – susurro para sí mirando hacia una vieja pintura que estaba colgada en la pared de su habitación, un hermoso campo de girasoles bañados por un sol radiante y al fondo la figura difusa de dos personas mirando al cielo. – _tantas cosas que me diste y solo acabe con esa pintura como ultimo recuerdo tuyo. _

La vida es un complejo e intrincado hilo de situaciones, el pasado y el presente siempre se distancian pero ocurre que a veces esos hilos deciden cruzarse y desatar situaciones que se creían olvidadas, enterradas y hasta ocultas.

Para otros, el día a día es bien conocido, despertar un lunes por la mañana, lleno de energías sabiendo muy bien que te depara la suerte, Naruto estaba muy feliz esa mañana, había pasado un fin de semana peculiar con su nuevo amigo que se encontró en su rutinario trabajo de niñera, fue divertido hasta que la chica le golpeo.

_¡Buenos días jefe!_ – sonrió enorme y miro el nombrado estaba sentado al fondo del local escribiendo algo en un cuaderno. – _otra vez con eso…_

_No interrumpas mis momentos creativos, ¡anda a atender al cliente fijo! _– ni si quiera miro cuando Naruto estaba prácticamente mirando lo que hacía encima de su hombro. –

_¡COMO PUEDE ESCRIBIR ESAS COCHINADA! _– renegó con su cabeza unas cuantas veces. –

_NO SON COCHINADAS, ¡MIS HISTORIAS SERAN FAMOSAS! _– rio con aire de superioridad. –_ anda a trabajar. _

_No sé quien podría leer esas perversiones suyas… _- rezongo tomando un menú de la barra tras él. –

Respiro suavemente y se dirigió a donde estaba un joven de su misma edad, era el típico cliente fijo de todo local, pero este rayaba en lo extraño de algún modo, Naruto siempre le atendía con amabilidad pero era incomodo hablar con él, no decía mucho con palabras pero si con la mirada.

_Buenos días._ – sonrió amablemente y dejo el menú en la mesa como siempre. –

_Una pregunta._ – el joven bajo un libro que leía y miro a Naruto con esos ojos verdes profundo. –

_Que…_ - tartamudeo en un segundo, aquel joven tenía un aura un tanto gélida a su alrededor. –

_¿Sabes que voy a pedir, verdad_? – sonrió a medias. –

_Je… je… claro._ – sintió un dejo de pena ante la pregunta. –

_Lo mismo que pido cada vez que vengo, pero nunca te has preguntado porque no cambio el menú._

_Hemmm… _- arqueo una ceja con asombro, en verdad, temía entablar alguna conversación con él, parecía una persona muy distante y cerrada. –_ puedo preguntarlo si quieres._

_¿Parezco amenazante? _– centro sus ojos verdes en Naruto. –

_En cierto modo… ahora es incomodo saber la respuesta…_

_Lo siento. _

_No lo sientas, solo que nunca pensé que me hablarías, tanto tiempo solo pidiendo algo y sin mirar más nada._

_Es verdad. _– sonrió otra vez y extendió su mano frente al rubio._ – vengo aquí por esa razón, nadie me molesta. _

_Interesante. _– desvió la mirada preocupado. –_ mejor voy por tu pedido._

Naruto se sintió un tanto presionado por aquel joven, de un segundo a otro cambio de una actitud algo hostil a ser un chico amable con él. Pensando aun en ello se alejo a la cocina y decidió el mismo preparar la comida, su genial jefe estaba en estado comatoso gracias a sus delirios de escritor de segunda, aquel hombre solo soñaba con ser un gran novelista, un famoso genio de las letras para adultos, quien sabe, la vida como ya dije da muchas vueltas siempre.

_Aquí tienes._ – Naruto extendió el pedido frente al cliente. –

_He notado que haces muchas cosas aquí_. – bajo el libro que leía y tomo el plato entre sus manos. – _trabajas duro._

_Como mula de carga…_ - miro de reojo a su jefe que ahora parecía morir de un derrame nasal quien sabe gracias a que morbosa historia que estaría escribiendo en su libreta. – _no me pagan como se debiera._

_Existen muchos trabajos más…_ - comenzó a comer animadamente mientras conversaba con el rubio. –

_Igual me gusta, tienes la oportunidad de conocer personas muy interesantes._ – su mente le llevo a un cierto moreno con mirada de malas pulgas. –

_Opino igual. _

Al final el extraño "cliente fijo" pareció muy amable con Naruto, conversaron durante toda una hora y luego se despidieron como si hubiesen sido amigos de toda la vida, el rubio siempre tuvo un imán para las amistades, era propenso a ganarse amigos y enemigos como pan caliente. El día finalizo una vez mas y en otra parte de la cuidad, más precisamente en casa de los Uchiha las cosas se tensaban gracias a la conversación habitual de la cabeza de familia, el todo poderoso Fugaku Uchiha moviendo los hilos a su convenir.

_Hable con la señorita Haruno esta mañana, acompaño a su padre a la delegación, parece realmente apasionada en la carrera de la medicina forense. _

_No me extrañaría, es una mujer rara._ – sentencio Sasuke con desinterés. –

_Me hablo sobre su salida del sábado…_

_Sobre ello, yo…_ - esa cita había sido un fiasco total, seguro su padre le reprendería por aquel desastre. –

_Me felicito por lo bien educado que resultaste con ella, así se hace Sasuke._

Estaba boquiabierto, esperaba una respuesta muy diferente a esa, hasta deseaba aquella reprimenda y el alejar de la cabeza de su padre de una vez por todas la idea de una unión entre él y ella, pero lo que no vio venir fue eso, Sakura en verdad estaba desesperada por ganarse a su padre y con ello la aprobación de algún futuro matrimonio.

_Padre, creo que Sakura no te explico todo._

_¿Que mas debería saber?_

_La deje plantada, me fui con un amigo y no la acompañe, además, le dañe el vestido y me propase con ella. _– aquel compendio de palabras las dijo con total seriedad y aplomo frente a todos en la mesa. –

_Ja ja ja… Sasuke, si hubieses hecho eso, estaría seguro que la señorita Haruno me lo hubiese dicho, además, no hubiese estado tan contenta y mucho menos me hubiese pedido permiso de venir a la casa mañana._

…_. _– Sasuke parecía tener un tic en el ojo derecho, quería alejar a la peli rosado y solo lograba acercarla peligrosamente mas a su vida. –

_Padre, no crees que es muy pronto para que Sasuke tenga una enamorada. – _Itachi interrumpió la conversación con frialdad. –

_No creo que seas el más apto para decir esas cosas Itachi, cuando tu tenias la edad de Sasuke ya habías hecho más de lo imaginado y permitido en esta casa. _

_Hay cosas que se dejan en el pasado padre. _– miro con rabia a su progenitor, Sasuke no sabía nada de aquel lejano pasado suyo, era muy chico para recordar tantas cosas que sucedieron. –

_Por eso mismo, quiero que Sasuke sea un ejemplo para la familia y haga una buena vida con una mujer decente y ejemplar._

_Yo…_ - el mencionado quería intervenir pero de un segundo a otro su vida estaba siendo debatida por Itachi y Fugaku igual a si fueran un par de guerreros en busca de la victoria anhelada. –

_Quiero que mi hermano tenga la libertad de escoger su propia vida, que no tenga que verse obligado a hacer cosas de las que se arrepentirá después_.

_Sasuke_… _ve a tu habitación._ – sentencio con severidad a su hijo –

_Vamos Sasuke. _– su madre pronto se puso de pie y escolto a su hijo escaleras arriba mientras escuchaba como su esposo e Itachi tenían una acalorada discusión. –

Sasuke conocía muy bien esas raras peleas que se armaban entre su padre y su hermano, no comprendía muy bien porque, pero siempre tenían que ver con el de algún modo u otro, siempre Itachi protegiéndole y yendo en contra de las decisiones de su padre, ya le parecía extraño que se recriminaran cosas que él desconocía y que por algún motivo afloraban cada vez que se tocaba el tema del futuro seguro y el buen camino de la familia Uchiha.

_No te preocupes Sasuke._ – su madre le acaricio el hombro con ternura mientras se sentaba a su lado en la cama. –

_No estoy preocupado mama, solo que siento que hay más cosas del pasado de esta familia de las que conozco._

_Tu padre siempre ha sido estricto con ustedes, por eso pelea de vez en cuando con tu hermano, solo eso._ – sonrió tratando de calmar las dudas del moreno. –

_Mama, sabes que tengo un vago recuerdo de algo…_ - era una escena muy extraña que recorría su mente cada vez que escuchaba discutir a su padre e Itachi. –

_¿Qué será_?

_Solo se me viene a la mente a mi hermano tendido en el suelo y gritando algunas cosas a mi padre, es confuso pero escuchaba también el llanto de un bebe_… _pero no era yo, estoy seguro que estaba escondido tras una puerta viendo eso._

_Sasuke. _– su madre le apretó la mano con ternura mientras un nudo en la garganta le hacía casi imposible hablar, ese pasado que deseaban borrar aun estaba metido entre ellos. –

_¿Porque peleaban, porque Itachi estaba como tendido en el suelo y porque escuchaba un bebe?_

_Debió ser algún sueño tuyo hijo, aquí no ha habido niños pequeños después de que tu naciste, no pudimos tener más hijos tu padre y yo. _

_Lo sé. _– sentencio con duda, de todas las preguntas que le hizo a su mama, la que más le intereso responder fue la del llanto del infante, y en verdad esa era la cosa que menos le importaba a Sasuke saber, pero le llamo poderosamente la atención aquella respuesta. –

_Ellos son como agua y aceite, algún día se comprenderán y perdonaran mutuamente, mientras, trata de llevarles y en especial a tu padre Sasuke, el está orgulloso de ti y espera que seas un gran hombre._

_Quiero serlo, pero está pasando los límites con lo de la novia._

_Tratare de hablar con él, pero lleva las cosas con calma Sasuke, será para tu bien._ – acaricio la cabeza de su hijo y salió de la habitación con un aire melancólico. –

_No puedo llevar las cosas con calma, si dejo que todo esto pase, estaré casado con esa gritona y no quiero estarlo, no me gusta esa mujer y en verdad no me gusta ninguna…_ - se tendió en la cama mirando al techo con sumo interés, pensando y pensando en cómo librar una batalla que ya se definía por perdida para él. – _tengo la solución…_

En un segundo se puso de pie y rebusco entre uno de los cajones de su mesa de noche, estaba seguro que había guardado aquella dirección, emocionado encontró la hoja con los rayones de bolígrafo sobre una dirección y un numero, quizás su salvación tenia nombre de comida y estaba a una sola llamada telefónica.

El día estaba radiante, la entrega de notas finales en el instituto, ya todos pensando en su futuro, en vacaciones, en la graduación y en la fiesta de fin de curso, pero entre tantos alumnos, estaba un Sasuke meditativo recogiendo sus útiles y planificando mentalmente sus pasos a seguir, rápidamente se calzo sus zapatos y salió del lugar rumbo a un conocido sitio donde tuvo aquel encuentro inesperado para él.

_¡Sasuke!_ – todo era perfecto hasta que la voz de Sakura le hizo parar en seco en medio de la calle. –

_¿Qué quieres?_ – ni si quiera miro a la chica que se prendo de su brazo en un segundo. –

_Vayámonos juntos._ – sonrió amablemente esperando la respuesta de Sasuke. –

_Tengo algo que hacer._ – saco su brazo dificultosamente de entre las manos de Sakura. –

_Te acompaño._ – asintió rápidamente aferrada otra vez al brazo del moreno. –

_¿No comprendes lo que es una negativa? _

_Solo deseo estar contigo. – _bajo la mirada entristecida._ – ¿porque eres tan frio?_

_Porque odio a las personas que insisten en algo imposible._ – se alejo de la chica dejándola con aquellas palabras rebotando en su cabeza. –

_Odiar…_ - se mordió el labio con rabia, estaba por dejar salir unas lagrimas cuando sintió la imperante necesidad de descubrir a donde iba el Uchiha con tanta prisa, parecía urgido por irse de allí. –_ tantos años persiguiéndote me hace saber que estabas presuroso por ir a algún lugar Sasuke… _

Un brillo malévolo se apodero de la peli rosado, su obsesión le llevara a perseguir al inocente hombre por media ciudad hasta llegar a su destino final, un pequeño local de comida que parecía común y corriente, demasiado común para alguien como Sasuke, pronto Sakura noto que el Uchiha desaparecía dentro del local y con ello su curiosidad le mataba lentamente, los celos son un veneno muy poderoso de efecto lento y doloroso para el que lo experimente.

_Vino a encontrarse con una chica… solo una cita puede hacerlo entrar a un sitio así._ – mordió un pañuelo que cargaba para secar el sudor de su frente. –

Dentro, el lugar estaba a reventar, pasaban de las 5 de la tarde y a esas horas los estudiantes, trabajadores y algunas personas más pasaban a comer algo y finalizar su día a día, entre gritos de pedidos y mucho ruido Sasuke logro colarse en el lugar, estaba asombrado de ver tanta gente allí sentada, muchos jóvenes riendo a carcajadas y disfrutando del ambiente, en la barra se podía ver a un hombre peliblanco repartiendo a diestra y siniestra platillos que rodaban por la larga barra y paraban en manos de un conocido rubio, Sasuke le miro fijamente, era una persona impresionante, trabajaba duro y sin duda alguna podía hacer muchas cosas por dinero, era la persona perfecta para hablarle de su plan.

_Permiso._ – trato de buscar un puesto cerca de donde el rubio estaba tomando plato tras plato pero alguien se le atravesó y tomo su lugar. –

_Estas en mi lugar._ – el joven le miro fastidiado y con la boca llena de comida. –

_Lo siento._ – miro de arriba abajo al chico subido de peso que le miraba como si fuera algo que podía comerse también. –

_¡Otro plato aquí Naruto!_ – alzo los palillos feliz. –

_Deja de pedir tanta comida… ¿acaso trajiste suficiente dinero?_ – otro joven más serio le hablo cerca de Sasuke. –

_¿Pensé que tú invitarías hoy Shikamaru? _

_¿Invitar?_ – se rasco la cabeza con fastidio. – _acaso me vez cara de millonario._

_Le preguntare a Naruto si no los descuenta de la vez que daño tu ropa._ – sonrió feliz y comiendo más aun de un bol lleno de ramen humeante. –

Por lo que escucho, seguro que Naruto también tuvo el mismo accidente con ese par de chicos, realmente el rubio era un torbellino, curioso por lo que sucedía allí, tomo asiento en una esquina y espero a que la cantidad de personas disminuyera y le dejaran un momento para hablar con Naruto sobre su idea. La noche se asomaba y al fin el rubio parecía a punto de culminar la jornada, noto como más de un cliente se despedía de él con tanta familiaridad que tuvo hasta envidia de su facilidad para entablar amistades.

_¿Sasuke?_ – el rubio logro verlo sentado al fondo del local muy parsimonioso y tranquilo. –

_¿Ya vas a terminar de trabajar?_ – pregunto seriamente y sin un ápice de interés. –

_Solo debo lavar los platos y limpiar._

_Te espero. _

_Está bien. _– miro curioso al moreno, quien sabe que deseaba de el para esperarlo hasta que terminara su día laboral. –

Afuera, Sakura seguía en su caza de información, noto el ir y venir de personas pero nunca vio a Sasuke con alguna mujer, solo lograba mirarlo sentado en una mesa y dejando ir el tiempo que tan preciado es, en un momento pensó que el Uchiha solo hizo eso para quitársela de encima pero no paso mucho rato cuando noto que un conocido rubio que mancho su mejor vestido se apareció en la mesa de Sasuke y se sentó a su lado muy feliz.

_Ya termine._ – sonrió bobamente al serio Sasuke. –

_¿Podemos hablar en algún otro lugar más privado?_

_¿Privado?_ – miro a todos lados en el local. –

_La trastienda._ – señalo con su dedo hacia la puerta que conoció aquel día del accidente con el ramen. –

_¿Para qué debemos ir a ese lugar?, podemos hablar aquí mismo._

_No podemos, hay alguien que me está vigilando y ya no soporto la falta de cuidado de esa persona._ – miro de reojo hacia una de las ventanas del local donde estaba asomada Sakura. –

_No comprendo muy bien pero si necesitas hablar allí, está bien, vamos a la trastienda._ – se puso de pie y acompaño al moreno dentro de aquella habitación desprovista de ventanas. –

_¡MALDICION!_ – Sakura rezongo colérica al ver que su presa se escapaba de su vista. -

Un problema menos para Sasuke, pero ahora debía lidiar con Naruto y explicarle su maravilloso plan para liberarse de las extrañas ideas de su padre para con él, sin pedir permiso se sentó sobre unas cajas que estaban apiladas y cruzo sus brazos como dándose valor para hablar.

_Esto ya es raro Sasuke, ¿qué quieres de mi?_ – miro como el mencionado alzaba la mirada cruzándola con la suya, ambos en un instante perdido en el tiempo y el espacio. –

_Necesito que aceptes algo que te pediré._

_¿Qué será?_

_Antes de decirte, necesito que comprendas la gravedad de la situación, si serás capaz de hacer lo necesario para ayudarme. _

_Me hablas como si fuera a hacer una operación de vida o muerte o a robar algo valioso, je je je… _- rio nervioso al ver como Sasuke se ponía de pie y acortaba la distancia entre ambos, demasiada cercanía para el tiempo que tenían conociéndose. –

_En cierto modo si es algo de vida o muerte para mí_. – estaba a centímetros del rostro del rubio, podía apreciar mejor el color azul cielo de sus ojos, lo rubio de sus cabellos y las delicadas facciones de su rostro, realmente el chico era atractivo. –

_Oye… yo no…_ - quiso alejarse de Sasuke pero este sujeto sus muñecas evitando su huida. –

_Naruto, debes ser mi novio. _– sentencio como si fuera mas una orden que una petición. -

_¡NANI! _

_**Continuara…**_

Jajajajaja! Pobre Sasuke, se vio con la difícil decisión de salvar su soltería usando al pobre rubio, ¿pero ese plan funcionara?, ¿será que Naruto aceptara eso? ,¿Y si las cosas se salen de curso?, bueno, para eso está este fic, para saber que sucede después je je je. Y estoy segura que mate a mas de una con la revelación del pasado de Itachi, seee…. Será una soberana locura pero lo hago por dos razones, me encanta la intriga, los líos amorosos, los chibis y hacer maldades ju ju ju, ahora queda saber más sobre quién es el amor pasado del mayor de los Uchiha y que paso con ese embarazo… mucho misterio que se sabrá de un modo peculiar.

_**Próximo Capitulo:**_

_**Dejando evidencias.**_


	4. Dejando evidencias

_**Bienvenidos, este es mi primer fic de Naruto, algo tarde no, pero bueno, por algún lado se comienza esto, espero lo disfruten, el fic es un Sasu x Naru( típico pero me encanta ), también otras parejas que saldrán a su debido tiempo y no quiero dar mucho spoiler XD. Mundo alterno, mpreg ( al que no sepa que es, largo, no quiero quejas después) Yaoi como todos mis amados fics, y nada más que decir, esto será algo de romance, humor, amor y angustia. Ah… Naruto no me pertenece, es de Kishimoto – sama, espero no se enfade por todo lo que le hare a Naruto y Sasuke je je je. **_

_**Contra la corriente**_

_**Capitulo 4**_

_**Dejando evidencias.**_

Le habían sucedido muchas cosas extrañas en su vida, había escapado mil veces de su archi enemigo el "perro demonio come ramen", había luchado día a día por un lugar en el mundo, pero nada, nada se comparaba a la impresión que tenia por la extraña proposición que acababa de escuchar salir de los labios del Uchiha.

_Estoy oyendo mal, me acabas de pedir que sea tu ¿novio? _

_míralo como un negocio y no como una petición romántica, estoy muy lejos de querer a alguien como tú por motivos sentimentales, y no te lo tomes a pecho._ – Sasuke le miro con seriedad, era su última oportunidad de liberar su vida de aquella mujer. –

_¡Estás loco!_ – Naruto decidió retroceder dos pasos, quería salvar su dignidad lo máximo posible. –

_Te pagare mejor que lo que ganas en tus trabajos de fin de semana._

_¿ACASO ME VISTE CARA DE PROSTITUTO?_ – una enorme vena empezó a latir en la frente del rubio, seguro que le daría un buen golpe en el rostro pretensioso de Sasuke. –

_Porque eres tan tonto… solo te estoy ofreciendo un empleo lucrativo por un corto periodo de tiempo, no habrá contactó físico de ningún tipo, no eres mi tipo._

_¡Te lo ganaste!_

Lo cumplió, estaba hirviendo de rabia solo de pensar en ser pagado para pretender ser "novio" de alguien, era demasiado y más aun al saberse insultado de algún modo que Naruto no comprendía pero que era muy evidente, con toda su alma le lanzo un puñetazo a Sasuke, pero este aun con la frialdad que le caracteriza se aparto un poco y dejo que el golpe terminara en el aire, apenas pudo tomo el brazo aun extendido de Naruto y lo doblo de modo que ambos quedaron cara a cara por una segunda vez, Naruto resoplaba una y otra vez, el espacio personal había desaparecido, sentía que el moreno haría algo terrible si no lograba soltarse de él, pero lo que nunca imagino fue ver como el Uchiha bajaba la mirada preocupado, parecía con ganas de decir algo mas que era muy incomodo.

_Mi padre quiere casarme con una mujer loca y obsesiva… odio a esa mujer, no me gusta, es pesada, fastidiosa y parece capaz de lo que sea por tenerme a mí…_

_La mujer perfecta para ti._ – gruño el rubio aun con su brazo sujeto a Sasuke. –

_Hablo en serio, quiero deshacerme de ella del modo rápido y seguro, quiero que sea ella quien me deje, que me odie, que me vea como algo repulsivo y terrible en su vida._

_No creo que se necesite mucho para lograr eso. _

_Estúpido._ – soltó a Naruto de mala gana. – _es un negocio en donde todos ganamos._

_Excepto tu novia._

_¡No es mi novia!_

_Igualmente me niego a eso… no soy una mercancía ni mucho menos un novio de alquiler… además… _- sus mejillas se tiñeron de un leve rubor –_ nunca… he…_

_No seriamos novios de verdad, solo una mentira piadosa para quitarme a Sakura de encima, si tu preocupación es que nunca has tenido novia… no creo que esto afecte o sea llamado como noviazgo._

_¡BAKA! _– apretó los puños con rabia, Sasuke podía tener un modo cruel de hacer ver los detalles en los demás. –

_Solo piénsalo. _– en un segundo se quito el bolso del instituto y registro en el hasta sacar un sobre blanco cerrado. –_ esto es para que sepas que voy en serio con la proposición._

_¡No quiero nada! _– manoteo el sobre que Sasuke trataba de darle. –

_Lo dejare en la barra. _– salió de la trastienda con un aire molesto, esperaba más cooperación de alguien como Naruto, un empleo es un empleo y los sentimientos no estaban incluidos en este. –

Sasuke noto como el dueño del local lo miraba seriamente, con sus ojos clavados en él como si supiera más de lo que aparentaba, igual no le importaba que le miraran de ese modo así que armándose de valor se acerco donde Jiraiya y le extendió el sobre que trato de darle a Naruto.

_Déselo cuando salga, es algo muy importante para él._ – dejo el sobre y salió rápidamente del local sin dejar que el peliblanco ni si quiera se le ocurriera preguntar qué pasaba. –

Ese fue un día que Naruto no podía dejar atrás, regreso a su pequeño hogar con aquel sobre entre sus ropas, su jefe le obligo prácticamente a llevárselo y que mas podía hacer, era eso o terminar perdiendo otro empleo más. Resignado se cambio de ropas y tomo una ducha caliente para relajarse un poco, entre el ir y venir dejo el sobre blanco encima de su desordenada cama, no era pulcro y viviendo solo tampoco tenía la necesidad de serlo, casi a la media noche se decidió a dormir tirándose de lleno sobre su mullida y nada aseada cama, dio algunas vueltas acomodándose hasta que aquel condenado sobre estaba frente a él, su mano tan cerca de él y con toda las tentaciones de ser abierto para saber su contenido.

_Maldito Sasuke…_ - tomo el objeto en cuestión para arrojarlo por la ventana pero se detuvo un segundo antes. – _no pierdo nada con ver lo que tiene…_

Con una sonrisa maliciosa abrió el sobre y noto de inmediato una pequeña suma de dinero bien doblada, a su lado estaba una nota escrita de puño y letra del moreno, Naruto sintió ganas de terminar el lanzamiento del sobre pero la nota cayo fuera del mismo entre sus piernas.

_¡No quería ver eso!_ – la tomo de mala gana y miro con su ceño fruncido lo que decía. –

Lo que tenia escrito le dejo algo perplejo, era una especia de petición muy sincera, diría que más sincera que las palabras que le ofreció Sasuke horas antes.

"_**si lo abriste estoy en el deber de agradecerte el aceptar la oferta, es algo que no deseo obligarte a hacer pero me veo atado por mi padre, quiero ser libre como lo eres tú, así que pensé en ti como mi mejor opción, necesito de alguien confiable y que pueda ayudarme a dejar mis responsabilidades impuestas por obligación, este dinero es solo una pequeña paga, lo demás lo acordaremos en la medida que avanza lo planeado. **_

_**Sasuke Uchiha" **_

_Ese estúpido… debió darme esta nota en vez de hablar tanto…_ - bajo la cabeza renegando, sentía un poco de pena por el chico, en verdad era feo que te obligaran a estar con alguien a quien no quieres, ser presa de los deseos ajenos y verte en un mundo que no es el tuyo. –

No estaba seguro pero una sensación de pena le invadió muy dentro de el, no es que le gustara aprovecharse de la situación y mucho menos del dinero que mal no le caía, pero, en verdad sintió ganas de ayudar a Sasuke así sea un completo egocéntrico y pedante. Aun pensativo se dejo caer en la cama y miro la nota unas veces más, al final de la misma había un número de teléfono anotado, ahora tenía un dilema más grande que antes, llamar o no llamar al Uchiha.

En casa de esa familia las cosas lucían apacibles, ya la hora de la cena había pasado y todos estaban listos para ir a la cama, las luces apagadas y el único que aun andaba por allí era Itachi tomando un vaso de agua antes de subir a su habitación, caminaba muy relajado hasta que escucho como el teléfono repicaba una y otra vez a esas altas horas de la noche, aquello no era común y con prisa tomo el aparato para contestar la llamada.

_Buenas noches…_ - la voz de Naruto parecía algo avergonzada por esa llamada. –

_¿Quién habla?_ – Itachi trato de identificar la voz pero nunca la había oído en su vida. –

_Disculpe señor, necesito hablar con Sasuke… _

_¿De parte de quien?_ – arqueo una ceja con asombro, nadie llamaba a su hermano a la casa, el no tenía amigos –

_Soy…. ¡dígale que soy su novio!_ - para cuando termino de decir eso el pobre de Naruto estaba rojo hasta las orejas, pero eso era lo que él creía que debía hacer en su "nuevo trabajo". –

_No… no…_ - Itachi se agarro de la primera pared que encontró apenas oyó aquello, debía estar escuchando mal, sí, eso debía ser o el agua que se tomo debía tener algún químico alucinógeno. –

_Podría pasármelo, necesito hablar con el algo importante_.

_Novio… Sasuke tiene novio…_ - susurro una y otra vez mientras subía las escaleras con teléfono en mano. –

Itachi estaba en una especie de trauma de negación total, movía su cabeza una y otra vez hasta que llego frente a la puerta de su pequeño hermano menor, sin permiso alguno tomo aire y abrió la puerta de un solo sopetón, dentro, estaba Sasuke aun despierto y leyendo algunos libros sobre su cama, alzo la mirada hacia su hermano con duda, Itachi lucia con el rostro desencajado y una mirada de pocos amigos, quiso preguntarle que le pasaba pero su única respuesta fue que el mencionado cerrara la puerta con el dentro y se sentara en la silla del escritorio de Sasuke.

_Dile a tu "novio" que llame en media hora, debemos hablar tú y yo._ – extendió el teléfono frente a su hermanito. –

_¿No… novio?_ – su boca se curvo en señal de incredulidad. –

_Por favor llama en media hora, debo hablar con Sasuke._ – Itachi colgó la llamada después de ello. –

_¡Me tranco!_ – Naruto escucho el pitido de colgado en su teléfono. – _DIABLOS, Y CON LO QUE ME COSTO DECIR QUE ERA SU ¡NOVIO!_

_Sasuke, es hora de hablar de ciertas cosas importantes… _- dejo el teléfono en manos de su hermano que miraba con total asombro lo que sucedía. –

_¿Pe…pero de qué demonios hablas?_

_Sobre tu novio. _– sentencio con sus brazos cruzados y negando unas cuantas veces con la cabeza. –_ por eso no querías que Sakura fuera tu novia._

_Yo… bueno. _– pensaba a mil por hora y dedujo que el tonto de Naruto fue el que llamo a su casa y dijo lo que dijo, al final hizo algo que podría ser bueno para él en cierto modo extraño. –

_Mi padre no te dirá lo que yo hare._ – suspiro quedamente y acomodo su postura en la silla, el momento de contar algunas cosas había llegado. –

_No es tan grave que no quiera estar con esa mujer…_ _solo que no me gusta hermano._

_Si es grave, si tu relación será con otro hombre. _– hablo con solemnidad. –

_No digas esas cosas_… - susurro con las mejillas algo sonrojadas, Itachi estaba tocando terrenos que no imaginaba. –

_¿Quién es el dominante? _– pregunto sin rodeos. –

_¡Nani! _– su cara paso de sonrojada a rojo tomate, no entendía la pregunta pero si sospechaba el índole "sexual" de la misma. –

_Sabes a que me refiero…_ _contesta ya._

_Eh…. _– se imagino un fugaz instante con cierto rubio a su lado y el "dominando" la situación. –_ no tengo relaciones con nadie. _

_Si no quieres decirlo está bien, pero solo te tengo una palabra que te será útil siempre, ¡CONDON!_

_Co..co…con…_ - imposible, era imposible ver a su hermano diciendo esa palabra, era extremadamente sórdido y hasta pervertido. _– Itachi…_

_Solo eso, me oíste bien, úsalo siempre, ¡SIEMPRE!_ – sujeto a su pobre hermanito de los hombros y lo zarandeo unas veces mientras no dejaba de repetir aquella palabra tan chiquita y tan impactante. – _úsalo seas dominante o no, pero si eres… el pasivo ¡JURAME QUE NO DEJARAS HACERTE NADA SIN PROTECCION!_

_¡YA NO SIGAS DICIENDO ESO! _– Sasuke se tapo los oídos desesperado, su hermano parecía angustiado y algo loco con lo de recalcar la protección. –

Luego de aquel delirio de protección y prevención Itachi suspiro resignado por el supuesto destino de su hermanito, se puso de pie y le dio la acostumbrada caricia del dedo en la frente, sonrió para sí y salió de la habitación pensando en ciertos sucesos pasados para él.

Se sentía tan bien, su cuerpo despojado de toda pureza, sus manos siendo sujetadas entre otras más fuertes que él, la experiencia de un hombre maduro era inimaginable sin duda alguna, podía sentir su aliento recorriendo su cuello y deslizándose bajo su quijada, besando toda su piel como un pintor daría las pinceladas delicadas a su obra de arte, sus labios se juntaron en un frenético beso, necesitado de pasión, de sabor y de locura, sus lenguas cálidas entrelazadas dejándose ir en un vaivén delirante de amor.

_¿Seguiremos?_ – aquel hombre le hablo al oído con dulzura infinita. –

_Ya estamos aquí…_ - Itachi le miro con pena, era algo que no imaginaba estar haciendo con ese ser que le creía tan perfecto y muy lejos de él a la vez. –

_Eres mi nueva luz_… _aquella que se encendió cuando pensé que mi camino se había quedado a oscuras… _- sonrió con calidez al tiempo que posaba su cabeza sobre el pecho desnudo del menor. –

_No merezco tal lugar, no puedo equipararme a tu… - _sintió como la mano de su amante le tapaba la boca. –

_No la nombres, ahora tú eres el presente, ella fue un lindo pasado. – _deslizo sus manos por el cuello del Uchiha bajando por todo su pecho y deslizándose hasta sus caderas._ – quiero volver a tener a alguien a quien querer con mi cuerpo y con mi alma, alguien como tú._

_Aaahhh…. _– gimió con todas sus fuerzas al sentir como su excitado miembro era atrapado entre las manos del mayor, tocando, rozando, moviéndose suavemente sobre su piel sensible y expuesta. –

_Esto es mi amor para ti…_

_¡Un total idiota, solo eso fue!_ – se llevo la mano al pecho, su corazón estaba acelerado de solo recordar aquella primera vez, bajo las caricias de ese ser que ahora solo era pasado sobre su piel, pero un pasado que tatuó más de un acontecimiento sobre él como el amante que era. –

No quería que su hermano pasara por algo similar, solo deseaba cuidarle sobre todas las cosas así que creyéndose la historia del novio decidió vigilar a Sasuke mas, debía cubrir dos cosas a la vez, salvaguardar la "virginidad" de su pequeño hermanito y evitar que su padre se enterara de que Sasuke acabo siguiendo el mismo paso de él, que histérico se pondría su padre al saber que sus dos hijos no eran el prospecto perfecto que quería crear para la notable familia Uchiha.

Mientras Itachi divagaba en su habitación, Sasuke respiro más calmado y aun con la palabra "condón" rebotando en su cabeza, no era nada agradable y menos tener una conversación tan sexual con su hermano mayor, parecía sórdido y demasiado desquiciada pero era mejor eso que oírla de su padre. Pronto recordó la llamada de Naruto y decidió revisar la lista de llamadas entrantes, su teléfono tenia identificador de llamadas por ello logro obtener el numero del rubio y procedió a llamarlo.

_Buenas…. Noches… ¡uuuuaaaaaaaaaa! –_ un enorme bostezo fue la respuesta de Naruto en la línea telefónica, se había quedado dormido esperando la media hora para llamar de nuevo a casa de Sasuke. –

_Eres un completo idiota pero te lo agradezco._ – Sasuke le hablo algo apenado, se volvió a imaginar siendo el "dominante" de la relación ficticia que tenia ahora con Naruto. –

_Querías que dijera que era tu novio, ya cumpli…_ - se restregó los ojos con su puño cerrado. – _¿que mas quieres que haga?_

_Lo siguiente será algo más elaborado, no deseo que media cuidad sepa mi "noviazgo" contigo, solo quiero que algunas personas lo sepan_.

_Tu loca seguidora_…

_Pronto será la graduación de fin de curso, estoy seguro que Sakura me pedirá ir juntos al baile… _

_¡YO NO VOY A BAILAR CONTIGO EN UNA GRADUACION!-_ otra vez sus mejillas estaban rojo tomate, no sabía bailar y de paso no quería hacerlo con otro hombre. –

_No seas tan tonto, no bailarías conmigo, yo invitare a Sakura pero esa cita no acabara muy bien…. _– sonrió con malicia al imaginar todo el plan que tenia para esa noche. –

_Las chicas adoran los bailes… será un duro golpe lo que le harás._

_Le haremos. _

_No se… si sea bueno dañar el corazón de una chica así._

_Nunca fue nada mío así que no debería traumarla, solo le dará rabia y se enamorara de otro._

_El corazón es más complicado que eso Sasuke. _

_Hablo el que "nunca ha tenido novia" _

_¡NO TE BURLES DE MI SASUKE!_

_Hablamos mañana, ¿sabes dónde está el instituto de Konoha verdad?_

_Si… he llevados pedidos allí. _

_Pues, mañana nos veremos allí cuando salga de clases. _

_Está bien. _

_Naruto… - _Sasuke hablo antes de poner el dedo en el botón de colgar. –

_Si._

_¿Sabes a qué hora salgo?_

_Eh…. Je je je, no._

_Eres un total imbécil._

Debían tolerarse en cierto modo, Sasuke le dio el horario y colgó pensando en sus siguientes pasos a dar, quería hacer algo increíblemente malo para que Sakura decidiera olvidarle por completo y la noche del baile de graduación era el lugar y la ocasión perfecta para eso, estaba decidido, Naruto le ayudaría a acabar con esa peligrosa espada llamada "matrimonio" que su padre quería clavarle de lleno en el corazón.

Otro día mas, y más trabajo para Naruto, desde que despertó tenía en mente su "cita" con Sasuke, esa mañana muy temprano se arreglo más de lo que normalmente lo hacía buscando algo de ropa en su closet para la ocasión.

_¿Que debería ponerse un chico con un "novio de mentiras"?_ – ojeo sus ropas y opto por su adorada chaqueta naranja con unos jeans y una franela negra debajo. – _¡qué diablos hago pensando tanto en cómo me visto!_

Renegó unas cuantas veces y siguió su itinerario de costumbre, paso prácticamente todo el día viendo el reloj, debía pedir permiso a su jefe para salir más temprano del trabajo, no sabía si Jiraiya le diría que sí pero más le valía lograrlo para cumplir con su nuevo empleo.

_¡Jefe!_ – el rubio llego todo agotado después de limpiar el piso de todo el local. –

_¿Te sientes mal Naruto?_ – ojeo de arriba abajo a su empleado. –

_¿Porque dice eso?_

_Porque estas mas juicioso que de costumbre. _

_Solo necesito dejar todo en orden, debo salir temprano hoy._

_¿Y… será a donde?_

_Eh…. Tengo una cita._ – sin querer sus labios soltaron aquella frase. –

_¡UNA CITA! JU JU JU…_ - el peliblanco le sujeto de los hombros y lo abrazo como un gran oso. _– ¡mi muchacho es todo un hombre!_

_¡Suélteme!_ – pataleo infructuosamente por su libertad de entre aquellos enormes brazos. –

_Está bien, pero antes de irte debes atenderlo a él…._ – señalo con su boca hacia donde estaba el siempre acostumbrado cliente fijo. –

_¡Que hace aquí a estas horas!_ – miro que solo faltaba media hora para su encuentro con _Sasuke. – ¿no podría atenderlo usted?_

_No._ – se dio media vuelta hacia la barra. –

_Demonios, llegare tarde y Sasuke va a matarme…_ - susurro para sí mientras llevaba el menú donde su conocido cliente. –

Con rostro resignado se le presento al chico que como cosas extrañas se apareció a una hora donde normalmente no iba, Naruto le saludo a medias y esperando que no pidiera mucho trato de hacer las cosas rápido.

_Lo de siempre verdad, ya te lo traigo…_ - trato de irse pero el joven le sujeto de la muñeca evitando su escape. – ¿_qué?_

_Vas a salir a algo importante._ – sonrió levemente y soltó la mano de Naruto. –

_Pues…. ¿Cómo lo supiste?_ – rasco su cabeza con duda. –

_Te arreglaste y pues… no sé si ese aroma que despides es algún nuevo perfume_. – miro con detalle a un ahora avergonzado rubio. –

_¿Se nota tanto que voy a salir?_ – suspiro decaído. –_ estoy loco, llegare tarde a una cita que es la más rara de mi vida… _

_Cita. _

_Pero… ¡no es nada de novios ni mucho menos!_ – movió sus manos de arriba abajo con mas nervio aun. –

_No te incomodare más aun, si debes llegar a tiempo._ – se puso de pie y poso su mano sobre el hombro de Naruto. _– igual debo irme al instituto Konoha._

_Estudias allí, yo voy para allá._ – miro con emoción al chico. –

_No estudio, ya me gradué hace 2 años, pero debo ir a buscar algunos documentos, si gustas vamos juntos. _

_¡Muy bien!_

Naruto podía hacerse de conocidos con tanta facilidad, después de despedirse de su feje, se fue caminando amenamente con su ahora nuevo amigo, ambos conversando de banalidades y conociéndose un poco más, el rubio bajo la tensión que sentía por su encuentro con Sasuke, casi hasta olvido aquella cita si no fuera porque iba directo al lugar del encuentro.

_Entonces estudias arte en la universidad…_ - el rubio miro asombrado a su acompañante. –

_Si, llevo un año de carrera pero también trabajo de medio tiempo junto a mi hermano, es un reconocido escultor en madera… lo de artistas viene de familia. _

_Yo no pude culminar mis estudios, espero lograrlo este año con ayuda de mi antiguo sensei, es un gran hombre._

_Eres del tipo luchador Naruto, podrás lograrlo._ – miro con serenidad al rubio, era una persona que despedía un aire tan agradable. –

_Gracias Gaara._ – sonrió enorme. – _al fin ya se tu nombre y no te diremos mas el "cliente fijo" je je je. _

_Me gusta el local, me relajo cuando voy. _

_Llegamos._ – Naruto se detuvo por un segundo, una sensación nueva le recorrió desde la boca del estomago hasta su pecho. –

_Si quieres te acompaño hasta que te encuentres con la persona que vas a tener la ci…_

_No es cita, solo un amigo algo pedante que quiere liberarse de algunos problemas con mi ayuda. _

Sin prisa una persona salía del instituto, miro su reloj con desanimo seguro de que su nuevo "novio" estaría ya afuera del lugar, en una rápida mirada noto de inmediato al rubio parado conversando con alguien, Sasuke se detuvo en seco, no esperaba que Naruto viniera acompañado de alguien, su mirada se afilo tratando de ver mejor al joven junto al rubio, era un tipo realmente blanco con el cabello corto tan rojo como el fuego, sus ropas eran oscuras además de parecer muy confianzudo con Naruto. Sasuke frunció el ceño disgustado, no sabía porque pero no le gusto aquella escena, necesitaba de la completa atención del rubio y un extraño solo era estorbo en el lugar.

_Ese idiota no sabe hacer las cosas correctamente._ – apresuro el paso donde Naruto y compañía, estaba tentado a espantar al pelirrojo como se debía. –

_¡Sasuke! _– el rubio saludo efusivamente al verlo llegar. –

_Llegaste a tiempo pero no como esperaba. _– miro despectivamente a Gaara. –

_Te presento a Gaara, es un amigo que siempre va al local a comer. _

_Mucho gust… _- extendió la mano pero Sasuke le dejo con el saludo. –_ será mejor que me vaya Naruto, tengo cosas que hacer. _

_Nos vemos pronto, gracias por acompañarme. _– se despidió amablemente del pelirrojo. –

_Cuídate. –_ miro seriamente al Uchiha, no parecía alguien agradable y menos para ser amigo de una persona como Naruto. –

_¿Porque no saludaste a Gaara?, fue descortés de tu parte._ – hablo enfadado al ver que el mencionado entro al instituto. –

_Porque mi cita es contigo y no con ese cerillo andante._

_¿Cita?_

_¡Trabajo!... la cita es por trabajo así que ¡andando!_ – tomo a Naruto del brazo y lo jaloneo rumbo a una parte alejada del instituto. –

_¡Espera! _– trato de zafarse de aquel agarre pero Sasuke lucia molesto y sin ánimos de escucharlo. –

Pronto ambos jóvenes estaban parados detrás de las canchas del lugar, el sitio lucia solitario y muy conveniente para ocultarse del resto del mundo, un frondoso grupo de arboles tapaban parte de la visibilidad desde las ventanas del edificio junto a las canchas, Sasuke se detuvo y miro a todos lados buscando alguna alma que anduviese por allí, al verse libre de mirones, tomo a Naruto de los hombros y prácticamente lo arrincono contra un árbol, sus rostros a centímetros uno del otro, el rubio pareció asfixiarse con la cercanía, era algo que no imagino que sucedería, el trato era un noviazgo ficticio y el contacto físico no iba incluido en el mismo.

_¡Estas… pasando la ralla!_ – el rubio se retorció entre los brazos del moreno que lo presionaba cada vez mas contra el árbol. –

_Tu pasaste la ralla al traer a ese tipo contigo, ¿acaso le dijiste que éramos novios también?_

_¡CLARO QUE NO!_

_¿Estás diciendo la verdad?_ – sus ojos se cruzaron con las azules orbes del rubio. –

_Lo juro y ¡quítate de encima de mí!_ – empujo de mala gana a Sasuke apenas este libero su presión contra él. –

_Haces todo al revés, te pedí venir y traes a un completo desconocido contigo, también querías contarle todo lo que haremos._

_No, solo me acompaño hasta aquí porque también vendría. _

_Solo cállate, debemos poner algunas cosas más en claro…_ - se cruzo de brazos seriamente. –

_¿Qué será?_ – imito la postura de Sasuke dándole la espalda. –

_Primero que nada, no puedes andar por allí diciendo que somos novios, segundo, solo lo harás ante las personas que yo te diga y tercero, si preguntan tu eres el sumiso._

_¿sumiso en qué?_ – un enorme signo de interrogación se deposito sobre la cabeza del Naruto. –

_Diablos… esto es culpa de Itachi y su conversación de anoche _- renegó unas cuantas veces con su cabeza gacha. –

_**Continuara…**_

Pobrecito Naruto no sabe qué significa eso de "sumiso" ju ju ju, bueno, mejor que no lo sepa hasta su debido tiempo y como me encanto el capitulo, en especial el ataque paternalista puritano de Itachi XD… y el con tantos esqueletos en su closet. Eerrr… bueno, pronto se verá la maldad que le harán a Sakura y como acabara eso, no será agradable de ver.

_**Próximo Capitulo:**_

_**Amor, mentiras y esperanzas rotas.**_


	5. Amor, mentiras y esperanzas rotas

_**Bienvenidos, este es mi primer fic de Naruto, algo tarde no, pero bueno, por algún lado se comienza esto, espero lo disfruten, el fic es un Sasu x Naru( típico pero me encanta ), también otras parejas que saldrán a su debido tiempo y no quiero dar mucho spoiler XD. Mundo alterno, mpreg ( al que no sepa que es, largo, no quiero quejas después) Yaoi como todos mis amados fics, y nada más que decir, esto será algo de romance, humor, amor y angustia. Ah… Naruto no me pertenece, es de Kishimoto – sama, espero no se enfade por todo lo que le hare a Naruto y Sasuke je je je. **_

_**Contra la corriente**_

_**Capitulo 5**_

_**Amor, mentiras y esperanzas rotas.**_

Ya había pasado una semana desde aquel encuentro tras las canchas del instituto, todo el bizarro plan de Sasuke resonaba malicioso en la mente del rubio, aun temía de hacerlo, no era su estilo lastimar a nadie y menos a una "inocente" mujer que ni conocía a fondo, solo sus golpes si a ver vamos. Esa mañana de sábado se levanto temprano para ir a su nuevo empleo de medio tiempo, ya había renunciado a seguir cuidando del niño endemoniado, Konohamaru era mucho para su paciencia y sus energías, necesitaba algo más calmado, así que después de un buen baño y arreglarse, tomo una pequeña hoja de papel donde había una dirección anotada, sonrió y se armo de ánimos para ir a su nuevo empleo en turno.

_Bueno… pasear perros debe ser menos problemático que perseguir a Konohamaru todo el día. _

Sin dificultad llego al lugar donde solicitaban el servicio, era un edificio residencial con unos 10 pisos de altura, la zona donde estaba ubicado era de clase acomodada así que supuso que pagarían muy bien, entro y tomo el ascensor rumbo al último piso, en seguida noto que solo había una puerta a tocar, el dueño del apartamento tenía todo un piso para él solo, el espacio que le faltaba a él en su humilde habitación aquí sobraba.

_De seguro es alguna vieja ricachona que desea que paseen a su mini perro._ – hablaba para si en voz alta mientras tocaba al timbre del apartamento. –

Estuvo frente a la puerta unos minutos y nadie vino a abrir, quizás el timbre estaba dañado así que toco varias veces más, ya cansado de usar el timbre decidió golpear a la puerta pero apenas la toco noto que estaba entreabierta, con un sonido chirriante la misma se meció dejando ver claramente una enorme antesala iluminada y bien decorada.

_Permiso._ – asomo la cabeza poco a poco para anunciar su llegada pero el silencio sepulcral le asusto un poco, era un cobarde para ese tipo de situaciones extrañas. –

Era su nuevo trabajo, no se había equivocado de dirección ya que con nervios saco la nota del bolsillo de su chaqueta naranja y releyó totalmente concentrado, tanto que dio algunos pasos dentro del lugar, ya había pasado la antesala sin quitarse los zapatos, camino curioso y más seguro de estar en el sitio correcto, cuando estuvo a unos pasos de la sala noto el sonido inequívoco de débiles quejidos, quizás el dueño estaba enfermo o tuvo algún accidente.

_¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!_ – un gemido monumental resonó en medio de la gran sala, el cuerpo sudoroso de alguien se alzo tras el sofá de cuero negro que le daba la espalda a la entrada de la casa. –

Lo siguiente podía ser sacado de la dimensión desconocida o quizás de algún teorema de "qué pequeño es el mundo", los ojos de Naruto se desorbitaron al ver aquella espalda sudorosa subir y bajar unas cuantas veces, ese cabello castaño desparramado y suave; Aun petrificado trago grueso y logro articular la única frase lógica que su cerebro coordino entre tanta impresión y vergüenza.

_¡IRUKA SENSEI!_ – el pobre de Naruto estaba totalmente rojo al ver a su querido superior en una situación realmente inexplicable. –

_¡NARUTO!_ – entre el éxtasis escucho aquel nombre, era el suyo y estaba siendo pronunciado por alguien bien conocido por él. – _qué vergüenza…_

El castaño se escondió nuevamente en el sofá, estaba totalmente descolocado pero al tiempo un rostro desconocido para Naruto se asomo por el costado del sofá, era alguien que le miro con curiosidad y se diría que hasta con diversión, sonrió a medias y se puso de pie con dificultad gracias a que Iruka seguía escondido entre la seguridad de las mantas que tenía el sofá encima.

_¿Se conocen?_ – el hombre de tez clara y cabellos desordenados le hablo a Naruto con total aburrimiento, parecía carecer de vergüenza o en su defecto de sentido común. –

_Eh… yo…._ – el rubio estaba todavía sonrojado, con la mirada clavada en el suelo y tratando de no mirar al extraño peli gris que le interrogaba. –

Antes de que el desconocido preguntara algo mas el castaño logro armarse de valor y ponerse de pie tapando sus noblezas con la manta del sofá, era la situación más bizarra que podía planteársele en la vida.

_Es mi antiguo alumno, pero no sé qué demonios hace aquí._

_Vine por el trabajo._ – Naruto sentencio como un robot, estaba tan avergonzado. –

_¡Tú vas a pasear a mis perros!_ – el peli gris le dio una palmada en la espalda y le invito a terminar de pasar. – _Siéntate donde gustes, bueno… en ese sofá no, debo limpiar._

…. – Naruto miro aterrorizado hacia su sensei, acaso estaba saliendo con un pervertido. –

Aquel altercado quedo atrás después de que Iruka se diera una ducha rápida y volviera a ser el, como cosas del destino ahora estaban los tres sentados en la mesa de la cocina mientras el extraño dueño del apartamento les preparaba un poco de té, nadie decía nada, la tensa atmosfera solo era cortada por el peli gris preguntando como si nada a Naruto sobre sus experiencias en el cuidando de animales.

_Entonces Naruto, tengo 8 perros… no son muy complicados de pasear._ – coloca la taza de té humeante delante del chico. –

_¿Usted es novio de mi sensei?_ – pregunto de una y sin rodeos. –

_Si…_ - sonrió con diversión. -

_¡NO! _

_Vamos Iruka, no seas tan penoso, después de todo lo que paso entre nosotros, vas a negar que tenemos algo más que una relación "laboral"._

_Eres un idiota Kakashi._ – renegó con las mejillas sonrojadas. –

_¡Él es el profesor nuevo que te desquicia!_ – Naruto lo señalo con malicia, recordaba las anécdotas que le relataba el castaño cuando iba al local. –

_Así es…_ - resignado agacho la cabeza contra la mesa. –

_Je je je_… _¡Iruka sensei tiene novio!_

Estaba riendo a carcajada limpia hasta que un fugaz recuerdo de él con Sasuke le hizo dejar de reír, estaba en una situación extrañamente parecida pero sin los límites sobrepasados por su sensei y el pervertido profesor.

_¿Qué sucede Naruto?_

_Nada Iruka – sensei, mejor voy a seguir mi trabajo._ – se puso de pie y camino hacia la sala. –

_Te presentare a mis perros_. – Kakashi le siguió los pasos sonriente. –

Naruto miro sorprendido cuando Kakashi abrió una puerta de cristal que daba a la terraza del apartamento y una manada de perros prácticamente salto sobre él, cual animal más extraño que el anterior, de diversos tamaños y razas, pero el más peculiar era un pequeño perro que obvió a su dueño y salto de una sobre el regazo de Naruto, tenía un aspecto serio por su arrugado hocico y rostro, pero lo que más descoloco al rubio fue ver como el mencionado animal estiraba una pata y casi se la restregaba por la cara al chico.

_Ese es Pakkun._ – se acerco a Naruto y le hablo bajito al oído. –_ le gusta que le acaricien las almohadillas de sus patas. _

_Yo no voy a tocarle las patas a ese perro._ – soltó al susodicho en el suelo. – _solo los paseare por donde usted me diga, nada más._

_Te conviene tener a Pakkun de amigo, es el jefe del grupo._ – Kakashi asintió seriamente con su cabeza. –

…. – Naruto le miro como la cosa más rara del mundo. –

_Tiene razón, yo tuve que ganármelo para poder sentarme si quiera en el sofá_. – Iruka sentencio decaído tras el rubio. –

_Yo no quiero tener beneficios de sofá. _– miro con malicia al dueto de hombres. –

Sin duda alguna este era un trabajo complicado pero más extraño aun era lo pequeño que resultaba el mundo a veces, como su admirado sensei era "novio" de aquel hombre con mirada aburrida y gustos extraños, una persona normal no tiene 8 perros en un apartamento y menos uno que parece tener ínfulas de superioridad.

Ya para que buscarle las 5 patas al gato, tenia empleo y con buena paga así que esa misma mañana se fue directo al parque más cercano con su nueva jauría, los animales se comportaban muy bien, demasiado bien para lo que imagino. Después de dejarlos olisquear por allí, correr y jugar entre ellos, Naruto acabo tirado en la grama junto al grupo de perros, estaba aburrido y dedicándole tiempo a ganar confianza con Pakkun, si, estaba dándole un masaje en las patitas, cualquiera que le mirara pensaría que estaba loco por darle tantas atenciones a un animal que estaba disfrutando de lo lindo echado de espalda sobre sus piernas y estirado que daba gusto.

_No me mires así_. – noto la mirada del perro cuando Naruto dejo de acariciarlo. –_ tu amo es un enfermo… _

Solo de recordad el episodio con el sofá de cuero y a su sensei gimiendo, se le subieron los colores al rostro en un segundo, pero una vibración en el bolsillo de su pantalón lo saco del pensamiento rápidamente.

_Alo._ – carraspeo la voz para calmarse. –

_¿Porque diablos no me has llamado?_ – aquella voz molesta la conocía muy bien. –

_Sasuke… se dice buenos días, no lo sabías._

_Lo diría si me hubieses llamado como acordamos hace una semana atrás. _

_Lo siento, mucho trabajo y ahora estoy muy ocupado también._

_Tenemos un trato y necesito que nos veamos hoy. _

_¿Para qué?_

_Ya invite a Sakura al baile y esta asquerosamente feliz, demasiado diría yo_. – recordó como la chica en cuestión prácticamente le robo un beso en la mejilla por ello. –

_Sobre eso… no te parece más sano cortarla y listo._

_Acaso quieres negarte ahora, ya te pague y tú me diste tu palabra de ayudarme._

_Si pero, es que será terrible para ella._

_Deja de hablar sandeces y espérame fuera del instituto a las 3. _

_Está bien._ – rodo los ojos fastidiado. –

Todas sus llamadas eran así, imponiendo y molesto, Naruto no comprendía porque tanta seriedad en un joven como Sasuke, pocas veces le vio sonreír y si el tema era Sakura, su mal genio estallaba como fuegos artificiales, era más que obvio que no quería por nada del mundo estar con esa mujer, tanto que prefería inventarse un amor de mentiras con otro hombre.

Su hora laboral culmino al devolver los perros a su dueño, pasaba del medio día y estaba apresurando el paso rumbo al instituto Konoha, su reloj marcaban las dos y media, llegaría a tiempo al fin; llego respirando acelerado con su mano en el pecho, había dado una larga carrera por varias calles, contento de llegar primero que Sasuke, se estiro y seco el sudor de su frente con la manga de su chaqueta pero apenas desvió la mirada sintió como alguien se detenía atrás de él.

_Al fin eres puntual._

_¡Sasuke!_ – dio un respingo impresionado, este tipo se tomaba muy en serio lo de las citas. –

_Deja el escándalo_ - se cruzo de brazos aburrido. –

_Ya estoy aquí, ¿qué quieres ahora?_

_Iremos a buscar los últimos detalles de la fiesta._

_¿Detalles?_ – Naruto arqueo una ceja con duda. –

Y esos "detalles" de los que hablaba Sasuke era nada más y nada menos que ir al centro comercial más grande de la cuidad por sus trajes de fiesta; el moreno había alquilado la ropa días antes y ahora debía ir por ella y darle los últimos ajustes que debían hacerse, una mera formalidad por la fiesta de graduación pero de la cual Naruto dudaba de aceptar, una cosa era decir que eran novios y otra muy distinta era estar de compras con Sasuke y dejarse poner un incomodo traje de fiesta.

_¡Me niego a verme como pingüino!_ – estaba parado a pocos pasos de la entrada de la tienda para caballeros donde fueron. –

_No esas tonto, ya cancele el alquiler y tuve que inventar una gran excusa a mi padre para que me diera el doble de dinero para ello._ – el Uchiha trato de jalonearlo por el brazo pero Naruto parecía más pesado que una tonelada de rocas. –

_Yo no te pedí que me alquilaras nada…_ - se aferro a un anuncio luminoso que estaba fuera de la tienda. – _¡no entro y no entro!_

_¡IDIOTA_! – una enorme vena empezaba a asomar en su frente, debía vestir decentemente al rubio, era parte de su plan. – _hagamos un trato._

_No escucho nada._

_Si te dejas probar la ropa te invitare la comida. _– sentencio con la cabeza gacha, era su última esperanza. –

_¿Comida? _– su estomago le recordó con un gruñido que no había almorzado nada y ya pasaban de las tres de la tarde. –

_Ramen._

_¡RAMEN!_ – coreo feliz y soltándose del aviso luminoso. –

_Eres un idiota fácil de manipular. – _susurro Sasuke para sí con una media sonrisa, en verdad le divertía las tonterías de Naruto. –

Mientras Sasuke y Naruto entraban a la tienda de caballeros, alguien que no vieron contemplo aquel altercado muy impresionado, entre sus manos llenas de bolsas y compras saco un pequeño celular de su cartera y marco un número esperando que le contestaran.

_Buenas tardes amiga._ – sus labios se curvaron en son malévolo. –

_¿Qué haces llamándome Ino? –_ la voz de Sakura resonó fastidiada del otro lado del auricular. –

_Sabes, estoy de compras por el centro comercial… y me conseguí a tu linda pareja de baile._

_Sasuke._

_Ese mismo, aun no comprendo cómo te invito si te mira como si valieras menos que cero pero bueno… resulta que anda de compras también._

_¡Ni te atrevas a acercarte a él! _– unos celos enormes se adueñaron de la peli rosada. –

_Cálmate, no pienso acercarme, no quiero hacer mal tercio. _– tranco la llamada dejando a Sakura con esas palabras._ – eso es para que te mueras de la angustia, ¡Sasuke debía invitarme a mí!_

Quien llamaba resulto ser la "gran" amiga de Sakura, su archí enemiga y rival por el amor de Sasuke Uchiha, Ino Yamanaka, esta rubia hermosa y de muy mal intencionadas ideas decidió hacerle esa mala pasada a su antigua amiga, no es que imaginara cosas raras de Sasuke con Naruto, solo que le divertía la idea de hacer cabrear a Sakura un ratito y causar un lio seguro entre esta y el moreno.

Se imaginaran que la pobre peli rosado se le crispó los nervios, se le subió la bilis, le atacaron los celos y demás cosas posibles que las emociones humanas hacen, simple y llanamente Ino dio en el clavo, sin embargo Sakura no podía salir corriendo en busca de su "príncipe azul", estaba ocupada ayudando a su madre con algunos asuntos, lo único que se le pudo ocurrir fue marcar el numero de celular de Sasuke, era algo que no le traería muchas respuestas conociendo el temperamento del Uchiha, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo.

_Sasuke… ruego que contestes._ – susurro para sí como una especie de rezo decidido, su estabilidad emocional dependía de ello. -

Dentro de la tienda de caballeros, la batalla era contra un corbatín, Naruto estaba vuelto un ocho con ello, jamás se había colocado un traje de noche y este parecía tener alguna especie de manual para poder ponerse, entre los botones, hebillas, el chaleco y el endemoniado corbatín se le agotaba la paciencia, daba cada salto, contorción y brinco dentro del probador como si luchara contra algo desconocido. Fuera, Sasuke ya estaba vestido con sus ropas y miraba fastidiado hacia donde estaba el rubio aun vistiéndose, a su lado un empleado de la tienda le daba los últimos detalles al traje para que sentara perfecto.

_Su amigo como que necesita ayuda_. – el empleado miro como la cortina color rojo oscuro del probador se bamboleaba una que otra vez. –

_Yo me encargo_. – con decisión dio unos pasos hacia el probador y corrió la cortina sin si quiera pensar si Naruto estaba o no vestido, solo deseaba que dejara de hacer estupideces en la tienda. –

El aire frio se coló rápidamente por la cortina corrida, Naruto solo pudo mirar impávido como un moreno con cara de malas pulgas le interrumpía su intento numero 10 de anudar el corbatín, estaba con la parte superior del traje pero sin pantalones, solo unos bóxers rojos con puntitos blancos cubrían su cuerpo de la cintura para abajo.

_¿Se puede saber que intentas?_ – Sasuke miro como el rubio tenia uno de sus dedos atorado entre un mal nudo. –

_Yo…_. – no pudo evitar notar la ropa que llevaba Sasuke, era un sobrio y elegante traje blanco, con una camisa gris azulado debajo y un chaleco en un tono azul oscuro, su porte era impresionante y sin duda alguna muchas chicas caerían a sus pies sin el desearlo si quiera, tenía muy buen gusto y parecía que el vestía al traje más que el traje lo vestía a él. –

_Esto se hace así_. – sin pena alguna se metió al probador y tomo los dos extremos del corbatín de Naruto. –

Se paralizo, sentía como la cercanía de ambos era demasiado y en ese probador reducido su sentido del espacio personal a cabo en la basura, sus manos sudaban y sus mejillas estaban ardiendo como llamas en una hoguera, no sabía porque pero el ver tan cerca a Sasuke lo descoloco de un segundo a otro. En cambio, Sasuke estaba con su rostro relajado totalmente concentrado en hacer el nudo correcto, sin notar como el rubio parecía concentrado en cada detalle del suceso, sentía sus manos tocando de vez en vez su cuello y su respiración tranquila dando de lleno sobre él, eso nunca lo había sentido, jamás había experimento tal ansiedad, sus azules ojos se concentraron en un punto especifico de la anatomía del moreno, esos labios delgados y blancos, esa tez suave y que podría competir con cualquier plato de porcelana china, trago grueso, eso fue un pensamiento que rallaba en la cursilería de una niña caprichosa enamorada y el no era eso, era solo el "novio" de mentiras de ese joven que estaba ahora con él, ayudándole a vestirse como se debía.

_Sa…Sasuke…_ - tartamudeo algo inseguro, este sentimiento nuevo lo iba a matar si seguía el mencionado pegado a él. –

_¿Qué_? – alzo la vista encontrándose con las orbes azules de Naruto. –

_Hace… esto…_ _¡parece que fueras a casarte!_

_Contigo no será. _– sonrió malicioso y se alejo del probador al terminar el nudo. –

_Je.. je… je… es que los novios se visten de blanco. _– rasco su cabeza con la mano, se renegaba mentalmente a sí mismo el cómo pudo decir semejante estupidez en un momento así. -

_Me gusta el color del traje y no es por motivos matrimoniales. _

_Cierto, diría que es el blanco que antecede al desastre_. – suspiro derrotado. –

_Espera_. – Sasuke escucho el repicar de su celular en el probador de al lado. –

Saco el aparato de sus pantalones y miro de quien se trataba, su rostro calmado paso a incomodo cuando noto que era Sakura, en un segundo se sintió arrepentido de haberle dado su número, pero ya no podía dar un paso atrás, debía seguir engatusando a la chica hasta la noche del baile.

_Alo._

_Sasuke, buenas tardes._

_Dime_

_Eh…. Solo llamaba para decirte que… que… bueno, que estoy muy feliz por la invitación al baile y que espero con ansias al viernes que viene, ya compre mi vestido y combinara con tus ojos… _- sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo intenso en un segundo. -

_Está bien Sakura._ – rodo los ojos con fastidio. – _debo colgar, estoy comprando el traje del baile con mi madre._

_¿Tu madre esta acompañándote? _– sonrió triunfal, seguro Ino a la mujer que vio fue ella. –

_Si, cosas de mujeres, así que me retiro. _

_Sasuke, gracias por invitarme, me has hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo y ese día no lo olvidare jamás, podría jurarlo._

_Si… _- tranco la llamada con el rostro más serio del mundo._ – en verdad que jamás olvidaras ese día Sakura._

Naruto miro desde su puesto al moreno, parecía muy centrado en su plan, y el apenas si sabia algunas cosas del mismo pero no imaginaba ni remotamente hasta que punto será capaz de llegar Sasuke para romper el corazón de Sakura, se dice que a situaciones extremas, medidas extremas.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Perdón el terrible retraso pero es que no pude escribir en mucho tiempo, aun deseo seguir este fic porque se pondrá mejor cada vez más, solo dejen que la trama sea el gatillo de muchas situaciones extrañas, locas, tristes y humorísticas XD.**_

_**Próximo capitulo:**_

_**Habitación 201**_


	6. Habitacion 201

_**Bienvenidos, este es mi primer fic de Naruto, algo tarde no, pero bueno, por algún lado se comienza esto, espero lo disfruten, el fic es un Sasu x Naru( típico pero me encanta ), también otras parejas que saldrán a su debido tiempo y no quiero dar mucho spoiler XD. Mundo alterno, mpreg ( al que no sepa que es, largo, no quiero quejas después) Yaoi como todos mis amados fics, y nada más que decir, esto será algo de romance, humor, amor y angustia. Ah… Naruto no me pertenece, es de Kishimoto – sama, espero no se enfade por todo lo que le hare a Naruto y Sasuke je je je. **_

_**Contra la corriente**_

_**Capitulo 6**_

_**Habitación 201**_

Su blanca piel siendo bañada en incontables gotas tibias, un vapor débil y suave llenaba cada rincón de aquel baño decorado con baldosas negras y rojas, se sentía tan bien estando recostado en la tina, con su cabeza hundida hasta casi la nariz, solo dejando que el tiempo se fuera como si no valiera nada para él, sintiéndose que todo lo que sucedería ahora era un juego más en su manejado y dominado futuro. Pero hoy, específicamente esa noche, las cosas cambiarían para su beneficio, la balanza de su destino le sonreiría y dejaría por el suelo las ideas y planes que su padre tenía para él, sí señor, todo esto gracias a la ayuda de un atolondrado rubio.

_Sasuke… ¿estás vivo?_ – la voz de su hermano mayor resonó fuera de la puerta del baño. –

_Ya salgo._ – miro con fastidio hacia la puerta, Itachi era tan inoportuno a veces. –

Luego de secarse bien el cuerpo y su cabello, camino hasta su habitación donde su hermano mayor le esperaba sentado cómodamente en la cama, parecía meditabundo y eso si que no le agrado al menor de los Uchiha, otra conversación de sexo y condones sin duda alguna lo haría terminar lanzándose por la ventana de la habitación.

_Necesito vestirme._ – señalo el traje blanco bien extendido sobre la silla de su escritorio. –

_No tardare mucho._ – se cruzo de brazos mientras daba un pequeño suspiro. – _Sasuke, ¿para que vas a ir a esa fiesta con Sakura?_

_Lógico que no iría solo._ – no le dio mucho interés a Itachi y su curiosidad. –

_Me dijiste que tienes novio, y sin embargo vas a ir a ese baile con otra pareja._

_Acaso quieres que vaya de la mano de… de…_ - se atoro con la palabra novio, no quería darle ese apelativo a Naruto y menos frente a su hermano. –

_Tu novio, novio que no sé quién es y que resulta todo un misterio repentino y que al menos yo sabiendo tu secreto, deberías presentármelo. _

_Luego lo conocerás. _– se masajeo la frente un poco, estaba a deshora para su encuentro con Sakura. _– llegare tarde Itachi, déjame vestir._

_Quiero saber quien fue capaz de adentrar ese carácter tuyo y al menos hacerte sentir algo. _– golpeo la frente de su hermanito con su dedo mientras se ponía de pie. –

_Nadie me conoce a fondo y nadie lo hará._

_Eso mismo decía yo. _– sonrió levemente encaminándose fuera de la habitación. –_ espero te vaya bien y en tu chaqueta te deje algo que te servirá para esta noche, recuerda que ya yo pase por un baile así. _

Itachi y su encantador modo de tomar el rol de su padre, siempre fue así, a veces sentía que su hermano resultaba mejor padre que él, era como si se sintiera más que Fugaku, como si tuviese un instinto paterno que no demostraba con nadie más, solo con él, mas de una vez lo recordó sentado junto a su cama a media noche, con una mirada triste y apagada, acariciando su pequeña cabellera como si eso le trajera recuerdos, nunca se atrevió a preguntar porque de esa aptitud de Itachi en su pasada niñez, solo sentía que su hermano debía hacerlo y le dejaba, se hacia el dormido, el que no veía o no sentía cuando su mano protectora se posaba sobre él.

_Podrías ser mejor padre que el nuestro…_ - Sasuke susurro para sí tomando parte de su ropa interior para ponérsela. -

En otra parte de la ciudad las situaciones eran algo parecidas con la relación del baile y nada más, un desordenado rubio buscaba desesperado bajo su cama el otro zapato que usaría esa noche, parecía desquiciado tumbando todo a su paso, sacando el centenar de revistas de manga, video juegos y una que otra cosa más que ni recordaba que había metido bajo la cama, su búsqueda infructuosa se paso ahora al closet terroríficamente desordenado, capa tras capa de ropa apilada, objetos y hasta quizás algún ser extraño debería estar viviendo allí a esas alturas de desastre.

_¡MALDITOS ZAPATOS!_ – grito todo angustiado y jalando sus cabellos unas cuantas veces, llegaría tarde al baile. –

_Eres un asco._ – una voz conocida resonó tras su hombro. –

_¡Iruka - sensei! _- miro angustiado a su superior que trataba de entrar al pequeño apartamento del rubio, siempre guardaba una llave de respaldo, su alumno era a veces medio despistado y perdía las cosas con facilidad. –

_¿Buscabas esto? _– alzo un zapato negro reluciente entre su mano izquierda. –

_¡MI ZAPATO! _– le arrebato el objeto perdido para ponérselo con rapidez. –

_Estas muy bien vestido. _– sonrió al ver el elegante traje gris oscuro que llevaba su antiguo alumno, un conjunto de chaqueta y pantalón que hacia juego con una camisa color naranja suave y sobre esta un chaleco de un ocre oscuro, lucia radiante y muy bien. –

_Je je je…_ _me ayudaron a escogerlo. _– se rasco la nariz apenado, fue toda una tortura que Sasuke le obligara a ponerse eso. –

_Quería saber que todo estaba bien, debo estar pendiente de tus nuevas amistades._ – se recargo de la puerta con suavidad. – _quisiera conocer a tu amigo, el que te invito a la fiesta de su instituto._

_No es nada del otro mundo, un amargado pelinegro con ínfulas de superioridad._ – sonrió para sí con suavidad. –

_Pues creo que es más que eso. _

_¡Acaso está loco Iruka – sensei!_

_No me prestes atención, solo diviértete esta noche sí_. – poso su mano sobre el hombro del rubio. –_ y no hagas nada raro._

_No se preocupe, no quiero tomar su ejemplo del sofá._

… - los colores se le subieron al rostro del castaño en un segundo. –

Uno de los salones de eventos de un hermoso hotel seria el lugar de llegada para los alumnos, ese último baile de su curso, la última vez que celebrarían antes de la graduación, un instante en el tiempo de muchos para divertirse, para sobrepasar las expectativas, para conseguir novia, para perder la virginidad, para beber a escondidas y muchas cosas más… en fin, una típica fiesta de adolecentes que pronto serian hombres y mujeres dispuestos a afrontar el cambio de mundo, de rumbo, de destino y afrontando un nuevo reto, la vida de universitario.

Entre el tumulto de chicas y chicos bien vestidos se podía apreciar a una rubia despampanante, vestida con un traje violeta totalmente descotado y que se ceñía a su cintura con un cinturón azul claro, sus piernas largas y delgadas terminaban con un par de tacones altos del mismo tono de azul que el cinturón, llego temprano para esperar a su pareja de esa noche, pero también estaba pendiente de algo mas, su mente maliciosa solo deseaba aguar la "cita" de Sakura y Sasuke, dentro de su pequeña cartera de fiesta llevaba un arma peligrosa y que para más de uno seria el elixir de un momento de locura.

_Ino…_ - Sakura se encontró frente a frente con su archirrival, ambas saludándose con una forzada sonrisa que opacaba cualquier índole de cariño. –

_Qué guapo luces Sasuke_. – obvio a la peli rosado y paso de lleno a tocar la rosa blanca que estaba bien puesta en la solapa del traje del Uchiha. –_ si te aburres más tarde, estaré por aquí._

_Errr…. Podrías dejar de babear._ – Sakura le dio un disimulado empujón para tomar el brazo del moreno. –

_Ya regreso._ – sin mucho interés se soltó de su compañera de baile y desapareció rumbo a la recepción del hotel, no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo lo que pensaran todos al verlo hacer eso. –

Ino estuvo tentada a gritar de la impresión, era algo más que obvio lo que iba a hacer el Uchiha allí, apartar una habitación para después de la fiesta, solo eso debía ser en una situación así.

_Sasuke no es tan caballero como creí._ – siseo la rubia con los celos a flor de piel. –

_Solo me quiere mucho, es obvio que quiera estar conmigo._ – alzo la mirada orgullosa, esa sería su noche soñada sin duda alguna. –

_Se cuando uno pierde, así que como buena perdedora…_ - tomo su bolso y rebusco hasta que hallo lo que necesitaba. – _ten._

_¿Qué demonios tramas?_ – la Haruno miro con recelo un pequeño frasquito blanco que Ino le extendía con una sonrisa risueña y angelical. –

_Es algo especial, pensaba en usarlo esta noche, pero veo que tú lo necesitaras más que yo._

_No uso drogas._

_No son drogas, Sakura, sabes que les pasa a los hombres a veces cuando están muy nerviosos, quieren darte una noche maravillosa pero "aquello" no se levanta, así que esto._ – tomo la mano de su ex amiga y le dio el frasquito. – _es una especie de afrodisiaco, te aseguro que Sasuke acabara rompiendo ese lindo vestido tuyo esta noche._

Sakura tomo el frasquito con duda, en verdad no sabía que tanto había de cierto con aquello, ella era virgen aun y de solo pensar en que Sasuke no hiciera lo suyo le causaba mucho temor, quería una noche de ensueño y algo mas especial para que el Uchiha se quedara amarrado de por vida a ella, una noche de primera vez resultaba como un contrato de permanencia y extorción para beneficio de ella.

_Quizás te tome la palabra._ – guardo el objeto entre su bolso de mano y miro hacia donde Sasuke se había ido. – _debo irme, espero te diviertas también en la fiesta Ino._

_No lo dudes amiga, me divertiré de lo lindo esta noche._ – despidió a Sakura con un ademan dulce para después encaminarse a la entrada del salón donde sería el baile. –

Parte de las cartas están echadas, sin querer Ino entrara en un raro juego del gato y el ratón, cuando los planes de dos personas se cruzas, los resultados pueden ser impredecibles para más de uno.

Sakura se canso de buscar al Uchiha por la recepción del hotel, prácticamente desapareció de su vista en un segundo, algo nerviosa se quedo de pie esperando a su amado compañero, quizás Sasuke estaba dando los últimos detalles de su romántica noche para después del baile.

Pero la historia era otra, en el piso 2 del hotel si estaba Sasuke, pero acompañado de otra persona, su plan iba como deseaba, aparto la habitación 201 para algún malévolo plan, solo debía dar algunos detalles y listo, así esa noche todo marcharía como él deseaba.

_Me siento como si fuéramos unos amantes viéndonos a escondidas._ – Naruto se asoma por la ventana de la habitación, podía ver claramente el compendio de autos entrando y saliendo del estacionamiento del hotel. –

_No te costo nada llegar aquí._ – Sasuke le dio el juego de llaves de la habitación. – _ni se te ocurra perderlas._

_¿Y que mas hay que hacer ahora? _– se guardo el juego de llaves en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. –

_Quiero que vayas al baile, no te costara entrar si usas la invitación que te di, está pendiente de mi y Sakura pero guarda distancia, no quiero que te descubra._

_Y…_ - suspiro aburrido. –

_Luego de ello, subiré a Sakura aquí, tratare de ser cariñoso con ella._

_¡Vas a tener sexo con ella!_ – su rostro palideció en un segundo, no creía que Sasuke fuera tan vil para hacerle eso a la chica. –

_¡No!_ – miro con reproche al rubio. – _solo quiero entretenerla para que tú puedas hacer tu aparición._

_Explícame mejor esa parte…_

_Bueno… _

El Uchiha le dio una detallada explicación de lo que sucedería en esa habitación, Naruto acabo con la boca abierta y mirando al moreno algo perturbado, verdaderamente Sasuke era un demonio en un traje de cordero, tanto plan para partir el corazón de la chica que odia, estaba claro que casarse no era su destino y menos con la peli rosado.

Al final ambos bajaron al salón y se separaron, Sasuke se reencontró con Sakura y pasaron dentro de la fiesta, por otro lado, Naruto estaba en plan de espía y como le costaba darle alcance al dueto, Sakura era un torbellino de mujer que sacaba a bailar al moreno cada dos por tres, le hablaba de todo y lo paseaba por todas las mesas del salón exhibiéndolo como un trofeo de caza, allí fue que Naruto se dio cuenta para lo que serviría Sasuke si acaba desposado con ella, como un mero marido de adorno.

_¿No estás cansada ya?_ – Sasuke se acomodaba la corbata de su traje, estaba muerto de calor y aburrido, esto era una tortura más grande de la que imagino. –

_Para nada, quiero estar contigo aquí lo más que pueda._ – sonrió totalmente embelesada y dejando caer su cabeza en el hombro del moreno. –

_¿Y algo de beber? _– trato de apartar a la peli rosado de su hombro. –

_Eso me gustaría, dos ponches para refrescarnos. _

_Voy por ellos._

Sasuke aprovecho la escapada y se fue directo donde el rubio, era un mal espía sin duda alguna, su cabeza amarilla resaltaba siempre tras las matas de adorno, los globos que adornaban el salón y siempre saliendo del lugar menos indicado.

_¿Qué demonios tratas de hacer?_ – sirvió dos vasos de una enorme ponchera ubicada sobre una larga mesa de comida. –

_Solo hago mi labor._ – asomo su cabeza rubia de atrás de la mesa. –

_Pues todo mundo te ve extraño, deja de hacer el tonto y prepárate para ir a la habitación, me la llevare en un rato._

_Está bien… solo tomo algo más de este ponche y me retiro._ – sonrió bobamente y con el rostros algo sonrojado. –

_¿Te sientes mal?_ – noto las mejillas encendidas en Naruto. –

_Es que muero de calor en este traje…_ - se jaloneo el corbatín con saña. – _me tendrás que pagar algo extra por esto._

_Como digas. _– tomo los vasos servidos y se alejo rumbo a la mesa donde dejo a Sakura. -

Naruto se salió rápidamente de atrás de la mesa donde estaba oculto y se sirvió unos 4 vasos de aquel brebaje color rojo brillante, sabía muy bien y desde que empezó la fiesta había estado tomándolo y perdiendo la cuenta de lo que se llevaba a la boca, pero lo que desconoce el rubio es que aquel ponche había sido adulterado con alcohol y en una manera desmedida, ya estaba medio mirando doble y perdiendo el paso cada dos por tres, sabía que debía seguir a Sasuke como fuera, debía cumplir su labor de subir a la habitación después de él, pero el problema era que ahora Sasuke parecía una mancha blanca andando por allí junto a una negra ya que el vestido de Sakura era un corto traje negro a media pierna y adornado con pedrería en el busto y el borde el vestido, muy coqueto y sobrio. Mientras Naruto lucha con su decadente estado etílico, no muy lejos de ellos, también estaba Ino esperando el momento perfecto, aquel frasquito era infaltable en su plan, no quería que Sakura tuviese su estreno con el Uchiha, debía ser ella la mujer que le diera la bienvenida al mundo de los hombres, Sasuke debía ser suyo y solo necesitaba ver como el moreno se tomaba las pastillas, la lógica le dictaba que Sakura no le daría las mencionadas pastillitas de frente, seguro se las pasaría escondidas en la bebida y así fue, noto como la peli rosado dejo caer disimuladamente algo en el vaso de Sasuke y después se lo dio con una sonrisa de enamorada total, sus cartas debían ser jugadas ahora.

_Perdiste Sakura idiota._ – hablo para si Ino con una sonrisa maliciosa. –

_Ino, me aburro aquí sentado, si me invitaste al baile era para divertirnos, no para que te la pases viendo a Sakura con Sasuke. _

_Sabes algo Chouji, te voy a invitar una gran cena si me haces un último favorcito._ – la chica sujeto con delicadeza la mano de su pareja para esa noche, solo necesitaba la ayuda de alguien mas en su plan. –

_Que sea carne…_ - se relamió los labios con emoción. –

_Vez a Sakura allá, quiero que la sigas y manches su vestido antes de que entre al hotel_. – le extendió un vaso de ponche al castaño. –

_Pero_… - miro extrañado a la rubia. –

_Solo hazlo y te daré toda la carne que quieras _– rasco la barbilla del gordito con suavidad_. – por favor._

_En seguida._

El rellenito compañero de Ino se puso de pie y salió prácticamente corriendo tras Sasuke y Sakura, este par iba camino a la recepción del hotel cuando el chico cumplió su cometido, se estrello de lleno contra Sakura y derramo todo aquel ponche pegajoso y oloroso a alcohol sobre sus pechos, Sasuke quedo paralizado ante la escena, no se esperaba ese accidente, por su parte Sakura se contuvo de armar una rabieta frente a su amado Uchiha, no quería arruinar la atmosfera que había entre ellos, respiro hondo y sonrió a un expectante Chouji parado cerca de ella y dándole mil disculpas por su "accidente".

_Lo siento en verdad._ – junto sus manos en pose de rezo, solo deseaba comer su carne pronto y olvidar la rara petición de Ino. –

_No te preocupes…_ - sonrió forzado y tratando de escurrir su bello vestido negro. –

_Hay un baño por allí, si quieres limpiarte._ – le chico señalo un pasillo cerca de la salida del salón del fiestas. –

_No se…_ - miro a Sasuke con duda, quería ir con él a como diera lugar, se limpiaría después en la habitación. –

_Sakura_. – Sasuke se le hacerlo lo suficiente hasta que roso sus labios contra la mejilla de ella. – _te espero en la habitación 201… no tardes._

_201_… - Sus mejillas se tornaron tan rojas como el ponche derramado en su vestido, aquel susurro fue erótico sin duda alguna, Sasuke estaba a mil por culpa de la pastillita esa, como agradeció en ese instante a las ideas de Ino. –

Sakura miro embobada como el Uchiha casi que salía corriendo hacia el hotel, debía apresurar su limpieza y estar junto a él, entre ensueños siguió el camino que le indico Chouji, aquel pasillo estaba medio oscuro y un montón de puertas de lado a lado pero ninguna tenía el símbolo del baño de damas, ya cansada de aquella búsqueda, se detuvo y miro su vestido con un aire coqueto.

_Quizás a Sasuke le gustaría limpiar el mismo este desastre._ – acaricio sus pechos con las manos en son provocador, pero de un segundo a otro sintió como alguien le empujaba contra una de las puertas y la hacía caer dentro para después trabar la misma desde afuera con un palo de escoba metálico y un bote de basura enorme. –

_Sigue soñando idiota, yo seré quien disfrute de los efectos de esa pastilla._ – Ino se acomodo el escote de su vestido y camino un poco por el abandonado pasillo para después poner en la entrada del mismo un cartel de "no pasar" que encontró muy convenientemente en una de esas habitaciones. –

Se preguntaras porque Sasuke decidió adelantarse, bueno, resulta que la pastillita que Sakura le coloco en el ponche empezaba a tener efectos muy evidentes en él, su respiración estaba totalmente acelerada, sentía como su corazón se iba a salir de su pecho mientras que una dureza poco antes experimentada le aprisionaba dentro de sus pantalones, eso nunca lo sintió con tanta fuerza, había tenido sueños húmedos, las inequívocas muestras de las erecciones nocturnas involuntarias y una que otra investigación con su cuerpo, pero esto, esto rallaba en algo sobrehumano que no entendía, solo se apresuro y trato de abrir la puerta de la habitación dando tumbos, quería ir al baño y darse una ducha fría antes de que Sakura llegara, era imperante o estaba propenso a que sus hormonas le controlaran y buscara el mismo de deshacer el palpitante problema entre sus piernas.

_Ya… adentro._ – gimió adolorido al lograr ingresar a la habitación, tranco rápidamente la puerta y se recostó contra ella como queriendo sellar su escape. – _una ducha…_

_¡SASUKE!_ – algo se lanzo contra sus brazos en un segundo, no supo quién era y menos podía articular bien sus pensamientos, estaba caliente, muy caliente y esto se volvía una tortura aun mas grande cuando al fin noto quien había entrado a la habitación sin el darse cuenta. –

_Tu…_ - gimió por lo bajo al sentir como aquel cuerpo se estrecho contra el suyo, su problema de dureza fue tan evidente para ambos, tanto que la figura que lo abrazo se separo mirándolo totalmente sonrojada. –

_**Continuara….**_

JUA JUA JUA! QUIEN ENTRO A LA HABITACION 201!, porque será que cuando uno desea un plan perfecto, todo se viene abajo como un juego de naipes apilados, Sasuke sufre de lo que llaman un dopaje XD… a Sakura se le paso la mano con las pastillitas y eso si que se verá en el siguiente capítulo, pero ahora, las preguntas del millón, ¿lograra Sakura salir de la habitación donde la encerró Ino?, ¿dónde diablos se metió el etílico Naruto?, ¿quién aliviara el problemita de Sasuke?

_**Próximo Capitulo:**_

_**No ha sucedido nada**_


	7. No ha sucedido nada

_**Bienvenidos, este es mi primer fic de Naruto, algo tarde no, pero bueno, por algún lado se comienza esto, espero lo disfruten, el fic es un Sasu x Naru( típico pero me encanta ), también otras parejas que saldrán a su debido tiempo y no quiero dar mucho spoiler XD. Mundo alterno, mpreg ( al que no sepa que es, largo, no quiero quejas después) Yaoi como todos mis amados fics, y nada más que decir, esto será algo de romance, humor, amor y angustia. Ah… Naruto no me pertenece, es de Kishimoto – sama, espero no se enfade por todo lo que le hare a Naruto y Sasuke je je je. **_

_**Contra la corriente**_

_**Capitulo 7**_

_**No ha sucedido nada**_

Los problemas no podían ser más grandes, estaba encerrada quien sabe dónde y por culpa de quien sabe quien, era imperdonable que se dejaba engatusas por el gordito ese, toda su paciencia estaba agotada y después de dar unas cuantas vueltas en esa sucia y polvorienta habitación, decidió que era hora de usar la fuerza bruta.

_¡TENGO QUE IR CON SASUKE!_ – corrió directo hacia la puerta pero apenas la golpeo con su puño cerrado, un dolor lacerante recorrió todo su brazo hasta el hombro donde termino dándole la mas monumental carga de dolor que haya experimentado. – _¡MALDICION!_

Aun adolorida, Sakura decidió retroceder y analizar fríamente el asunto, se encontraba encerrada y con algo atravesado en la puerta, era imposible que no abriera después de aquel golpe suyo. Su frustración solo le dejaba pensar en que su querido Sasuke estaba en la habitación esperándola y con ciertas ganas de aliviar sus hormonas, esa situación no se repetiría mas nunca en su vida así que debía salir al costo que fuera de allí.

_Muy bien Sakura, hora de pensar en grande._ – afilo sus ojos verdes por toda la habitación oscura. –

No había ventanas ni algo que le diera vestigios o ayudas a salir, solo un montón de objetos viejos como sillas de oficina, baldes, cajas y demás trastos inservibles, pero el sonido de aire corriendo llamo su atención, con cuidado camino hasta una de las esquinas de la habitación notando un ducto de aire del tamaño indicado para hacer algún acto de escapismo extremo.

_¡allí voy Sasuke!_ – con una silla rota que estaba cerca de ella, logro romper la rejilla metálica que cubría el ducto, paso siguiente se quito los tacones negros que cargaba y subió al ducto ayudada por unas cuantas cajas. – _espero esto me lleve a una salida._

Mientras Sakura hace su papel de escapista, en otra parte del hotel, más precisamente en una habitación, había un par de seres en una circunstancia única, el juego del destino puede darte las variables más increíbles e inimaginables. Sasuke estaba impresionado por aquel ser, parecía muy avergonzado pero a la vez sus ojos solo le decían que no estaba del todo consiente por lo que pasaba, su cuerpo tembloroso y sus mejillas encendidas lo alertaron de la situación real.

_¡Estas borracho!_ – Sasuke logro moverse de la puerta hacia una de las esquinas de la habitación, no quería tener otro contacto de tercer tipo con su invitado. –

_Cumpli…_ _mi palabra._ – un ebrio Naruto se quito la cacheta del traje apresuradamente y sin prestarle atención al moreno frente a él. –

_¡¿Qué haces? – _noto que la chaqueta no era lo único que quería quitarse el rubio de encima. –_ ¡ponte la ropa!_

_Hace calor. _– ahora el chaleco y la camisa amarillo claro de Naruto terminaron en el suelo también. _– tengo mucho calor._

_Espera, espera un poco que Sakura puede venir en cualquier momento. _– aun angustiado sujeto a Naruto de los brazos antes de que este se desvistiera por completo. –

_Bueno… que tal si le damos una escena… atrevida._

El tiempo se detuvo, solo sintió como el sabor a licor dulce y sudor se mesclaba con su ser, Naruto le había tomado con la guardia baja y ahora estaba besándolo, su boca contra la de él, sintiendo sus torpes movimientos por abrirse paso entre sus labios, el rubio en verdad que estaba borracho hasta el límite, sabía que Naruto en su sano juicio no haría tales cosas y menos con él, sentía que solo le ayudaba por deber, que solo discutían y vivían en un solo pleito por su trabajo en común, pero esto, esto era impresionante e inesperado.

El problema en si no era el que subiera Sakura, quizás le convenía que la chica les viera haciendo eso, así terminaría por odiarlo como primer punto al que iba su plan, pero su problema verdadero radicaba entre sus piernas y aquel beso lo puso peor, sintió como su humanidad se iba al deseo irrefrenable de seguir, de liberar aquella desesperada erección que lo ataco sin razón aparente, su cabeza estaba nublada tanto como la del rubio, pero el alcohol no era su causante, lo eran las hormonas y la droga que recorría sus venas con rapidez mortal.

_¡Naruto!_ – empujo como pudo al chico que dio algunos pasos torpes y cayo de lleno en la cama matrimonial tras ellos. –

_Sabes… fue mi primer beso, Sa..su…ke._ – sonrió a todo dar y explayándose sobre aquellas sabanas suavecitas y blancas. –

_¡DEJA DE COMPORTARTE COMO EN CELO! _– grito realmente sonrojado y tapando con sus manos aquella erección que lo volvía loco. –

_No sé, estoy feliz._ – se sentó en la cama y paso a bajar el cierre de sus pantalones mientras una risita divertida lo acompañaba en su travesura. –

_¡No te desvistas! _– Sasuke corrió hacia la cama para evitar la acción pero en medio de su pelea, el moreno quedo sobre Naruto, ambos respirando entrecortado y con sus ojos fijos en el otro. –

_Tienes una mirada linda. _– Naruto hablo entre susurros, su boca le pesaba y el hablar se hacía cada vez más complicado por su borrachera. _– _

_Maldito idiota, como te atreves a decirme eso… y en este momento tan complicado para mí. _– bajo la frente recargándola del hombro del rubio._ – estoy pensando cosas terribles ahora mismo._

_¿Cómo qué?_

_Como… tenerte. _– las blancas mejillas del Uchiha se volvieron tomates maduros, era un pensamiento que coló su mente apenas estuvo encima de Naruto. –

_Creo… que estoy borracho. _– se llevo la mano al rostro con fastidio._ – pero siento que quizás… podría dejar que pase eso._

_Si estas borracho, !muy borracho! _– Sasuke le replico con desesperación, el que Naruto no opusiera resistencia era más torturador aun para él. –

_Hagamos algo._ – levanto su mano torpemente y la dejo caer justo sobre el "gran" problema que aquejaba al moreno entre sus piernas. –_diré que no me obligaste y listo._

_¡NO TE ESTOY OBLIGANDO A NADA!_ – grito con toda su alma pero cuando se disponía a seguir discutiendo sintió la mano del rubio comenzando a acariciar su excitación. –

_No pelees tanto Sasuke baka… _

Las razones fueron tiradas a un lado, la vergüenza también y si preguntan, creo que el Uchiha deseaba desesperadamente que ese problema fuera solucionado y mejor aun si lo hacía alguien como el rubio, era mejor que solucionarlo con la gritona peli rosado que no había subido a la habitación aun.

_Sakura subirá…_ - el moreno susurro con molestia mientras se recargaba encima del rubio para besar su cuello y pecho. –

_Mi trabajo se cumplirá…_ - gimió por lo bajo al sentir la boca del moreno recorriendo su hombro entre suaves besos y mordiscos. –

_Sabes que es lo mejor de esto_. – con torpeza empezó a acariciar el pecho y vientre de Naruto, no sabía cómo pero el deseo le guiaba de a poco. – _que no recordaras las tonterías que haremos. _

_Si… je je je. _– cerro sus ojos dejando que Sasuke se apoderara totalmente del momento. –

No sabía si era destino, si casualidad o mucho menos algo mas, una parte de él le gritaba que parara y curiosamente esa voz se escuchaba como la de Itachi, mientras que otra parte de él le decía que siguiera, que descubriera al fin lo que era tener sexo con alguien, que ya había pasado por tantas cosas y no importaba una locura mas, el estar allí le daría tiempo de que Sakura llegara y lo viera a él con otra persona, entregándose en un apasionado acto carnal, ese detalle le erizo la piel, un acto de piel a piel, de cuerpos, de volverse uno con ese rubio borracho que estaba bajo suyo totalmente sumiso y entregado.

_Naruto, esto nunca lo he hecho antes. _– le hablo con emoción al oído del mencionado. –

_Ni… yo._ – sonrió bobamente. _– quiero saber que se siente._

_Maldición… ni un pero pones, ¿Cuánto bebiste?_

_1…2…3… 4 y no recuerdo mas je je je._

_Agradezco que no estés cuerdo porque esto se pondrá peor. _

Se preguntaran como Sasuke está tan armado de valor, pongámoslo de este modo, si estas dopado hasta el copete y tienes un problema entre las piernas, sobran las razones para aprender cómo solucionarlo y divertirte en el proceso.

Sus manos algo torpes terminaron de desvestir al rubio, apenas su cuerpo estuvo totalmente libre de ropa para él, sintió un escalofrió recorrerle completamente, jamás había visto una piel más suave y tersa, podía notar el surco de sus músculos, su estomago plano y su pequeño ombligo en el medio, un vientre suave seguido de algo nuevo para su vista, el rubio estaba tan excitado como él, aun dudoso poso su mano derecha sobre el palpitante miembro, un calor le inundo por completo, se sentía curiosamente bien hacer eso, sus dedos juguetearon unos segundos con él, sintiendo que con cada caricia Naruto le daba algunos gemidos increíbles.

_Se siente bien._ – hablo entrecortado para el Uchiha. –

_No se… como hacer esto exactamente, pero…_ - dejo por un momento su interés en Naruto y paso a desvestirse apresuradamente, la ropa le estorbaba en todo el sentido de la palabra. –

_Dios… el alcohol me hace ver más grande las cosas._ – agrando la mirada ante un Sasuke totalmente desnudo sobre él. -

_No ves más grande nada, idiota._ – una sonrisa pretenciosa se poso en los labios del moreno, el rubio era muy expresivo y nada amilanado para decir aquello. –

Hora de poner en práctica sus dudas, curiosidades y demás, no sentía algo llamado amor, en verdad, solo eran dos idiotas jugando con fuego, solo sexo curioso gracias a una situación afortunada, Sasuke se repetía aquellas palabras como un mantra, podía besar esos labios con voracidad torpe, recorrer con la palma de sus manos el cuerpo entero del rubio y con todo y eso, solo sentía un leve deseo de pasión, su cabeza solo le decía que era genial, que podía ir más lejos y su corazón en cambio se sentía confundido, no sabía si era cariño, amor o amistad lo que resonaba dentro de el, pero si le impresionaba cada vez que las orbes azul cielo le miraban, cuando sus labios sonrojados le decían que siguiera, cuando tocaba la calidez del rubio, sus lenguas entrelazadas en un frenesí inigualable, quizás era pasión más que amor.

_¡Sasuke!_ – gimió a más no poder, sentía como las manos del nombrado le acariciaban en un baivel lujurioso, el calor en su bajo vientre aumentaba, su cuerpo tenso y a la vez agitado, debía liberarse, sentía que algo grande pasaría después de todo eso. –

Sujeto las manos de Sasuke entre las suyas, un calor mortal y divino se apodero de él, su esencia se derramo sobre aquellos cuerpos, ambos agitados y mirándose con curiosidad, sus mejillas rojas y un sudor perlado que recorría inclemente sus pieles, Naruto no supo que paso, solo que era el paraíso sin duda, su pecho subía y bajaba aceleradamente mientras que notaba como el moreno seguía jugando con su masculinidad, como curioso ante lo sucedido.

_¿Qué tramas?_ – el rubio lo miro con desconfianza, los ojos del Uchiha brillaban con una peculiaridad única. –

_Date la vuelta._ – tomo las caderas del rubio guiándole a girarse boca abajo. –

_Oye…_ - no pudo culminar de hablar ya que sintió como la mano del moreno se paseo por todo su trasero, rozándose por entre sus muslos hasta hallar lo que tanto buscaba. –

_Necesito liberarme._ – mascullo aquella frase sobre el oído del rubio mientras introducía uno de sus dedos en el. –

Cerro sus ojos con fuerza, no creía que las cosas irían tan lejos, sentía aquel digito entrando y saliendo de él, rozándose con descaro por todo su interior al tiempo que Sasuke reclinaba todo el peso sobre su espalda, podía sentir su masculinidad rozándose contra sus bajos, buscando el modo de hacer quien sabe que. Trato de quejarse pero otro digito se adentro en el, esta vez trayéndole una oleada de nuevas sensaciones, sus piernas temblaron al tiempo que Sasuke jugueteaba con su nuevo descubrimiento, llegando a lo más profundo del rubio y encontrándose con un punto en especifico que hizo gemir de placer a Naruto.

_Aquí._ – deslizo su mano libre por toda la espalda sudorosa del rubio. –

_Si…_ - movió levemente sus caderas haciendo que aquellos dedos entraran y salieran de el unas cuantas veces, se sentía muy bien y lo ebrio le quitaba la vergüenza y el pudor en todo el sentido de la palabra. –

Estaba en el paraíso, Sasuke tocaba fibras de su ser que ni imaginaba que existían, solo se movía, sentía, degustaba el momento entre un calor sofocante, era genial lo que hacían, entre sus gemidos empezó a pronunciar el nombre del Uchiha, divinamente, como si con ello lograra disfrutar más el momento, pero toda su pasión se detuvo bruscamente cuando Sasuke saco sus dedos y se movió más cerca de él.

_Quiero saber que se siente estar dentro de ti._ – hablo con sensualidad, su miembro estaba dolorosamente afectado y necesitaba liberar ese deseo pecaminoso que se apodero de él. –

Un lacerante dolor le invadió, la intromisión de Sasuke fue brusca y dolorosa, como si brazas candentes se abrieran paso dentro suyo, no podía si quiera dejar ir el sonido del dolor, su garganta se trabo de solo sensaciones, sus manos se aferraron con desesperación a las sabanas de la cama, mientras que sus piernas temblaban descontroladas, sus labios apretados al punto que se mordió sin querer, dolía, dolía mucho y estaba por ponerse peor cuando Sasuke empezó a embestirle con firmeza.

_Para…_ - logró articular aquel gemido, se rompería algo de él si seguían. –

_No puedo… se siente tan bien._ – apretó con saña las caderas de Naruto y dio unas cuantas estocadas mas sin prestar atención al rostro dolido del rubio bajo el. –

_¡Duele!_

Medio abrió los ojos entre su éxtasis, el rubio se sentía mejor aun de lo que imagino, su cuerpo trabajaba solo, su pasión era demasiada para ser frenada por solo las suplicas de Naruto, pero cuando noto como algunas lagrimas bajaban por la mejilla de su compañero algo muy dentro de él se estrujo al punto de hacerlo frenar sus embestidas, respiraba entrecortado y deseando continuar pero no podía, no mientras Naruto no se calmara y desfrutara con él lo sucedido.

De sexo desenfrenado a una rubia amargada, mientras Sakura hace su prodigioso escape por los ductos de ventilación, Ino su archirrival estaba tratando de averiguar en qué habitación había de estar Sasuke, se creía la total ganadora de un premio "erguido", así que su plan casi perfecto solo fallo por no saber en qué habitación estaba el Uchiha, tuvo que prácticamente sobornar a la recepcionista del hotel para que le diera el numero de habitación y la dejara subir.

_¡Habitación 201 allí voy!_ – coreo totalmente ilusionada y hasta con estrellitas alrededor de ella. –

_¡SOBRE MI CADADAVER INOCERDA!_ – el grito de guerra de alguien no se hizo esperar. –

_¡SAKURA!_ – los ojos de la rubia se abrieron como platos al ver a su enemiga entrando a la recepción del hotel. –

_Tu…_. _Perra aprovechada, ¡me encerraste en esa mugrosa habitación!_ – dio unos pasos vacilantes y cojeando. –

_Parece que te sentó bien la estadía allí_. – rio maliciosa al ver el deplorable estado en que estaba la peli rosado, su vestido negro ahora lucia gris y como trapeador de baño público, rasgado por todos lados, andaba sin zapatos ya que sus queridos tacones cayeron por otro ducto y no pudo salvarlos, su piel blanco inmaculado ahora estaba llena de hollín y suciedad y para finalizar, su bello peinado ahora era un lugar genial para las plumas de palomas que le habían pegado en el camino a la salida por ese estrecho ducto. –

_Esta me las pagas_… - alzo su puño y corrió a atacar a la rubia. –

_¡YO ESTARE PRIMERO CON SASUKE! _– entro en tropel al ascensor que había abierto sus puertas y apretó el botón del piso 2 evitando así que Sakura llegara a subir con ella. –

_¡INOOOOOOOOOOO! – _grito colérica y mirando a todos lados._ – ¡LAS ESCALERAS!_

La carrera había comenzado, ambas mujeres desesperadas por llegar primero a la habitación 201, Ino por obvias razones llego primero, salió del ascensor con precaución y cuando estuvo segura que el monstruo rosa no le seguía, camino buscando la habitación en cuestión, mientras iba por el pasillo se acomodo su cabello y lubrico sus labios con deseo, Sasuke disfrutaría de una noche inolvidable con ella.

_Donde esta esa habitación..._ – miro curiosa cada puerta hasta que noto que la que buscaba estaba a dos pasos de ella. – _mi sexy Sasuke… ya calmare tus problemas._

_¡MUERETE PERRA OXIGENADA! – _de quien sabe donde le salto Sakura por la espalda haciendo que ambas perdieran el equilibrio y cayeran de lleno sobre la puerta tras ellas, esta se abrió y ambas rodaron por el suelo jalándose de los cabellos y acabaron a los pies de una cama que se movía rítmicamente de vez en vez. –

_Que…_ - Ino alzo la vista y noto a dos seres que conocía muy bien sobre la cama. –

….. – Sakura abrió la boca impresionada, era algo que no esperaba ni remotamente ver en su vida y menos esa noche del baile de graduación. –

_**Continuara…**_

JUA JUA JUA!, PELEA DE GATAS, y debo decir que me encanto como va ese lemon de Sasuke y Naruto. Me quita le espinita de hacerles su primer lemon a ese par, pero ahora la pregunta grande es que pasara, y si lo que era solo pasión y sexo se puede volver algo más grande y hermoso, el tiempo lo dirá y Narutin tan lindo que se pone calenturiento cuando esta tomadito XD. Pobres Ino y Sakura vieron algo que no debieron ver…

_**Próximo capitulo:**_

_**Escondiendo la verdad**_


	8. Escondiendo la verdad

_**Bienvenidos, este es mi primer fic de Naruto, algo tarde no, pero bueno, por algún lado se comienza esto, espero lo disfruten, el fic es un Sasu x Naru( típico pero me encanta ), también otras parejas que saldrán a su debido tiempo y no quiero dar mucho spoiler XD. Mundo alterno, mpreg ( al que no sepa que es, largo, no quiero quejas después) Yaoi como todos mis amados fics, y nada más que decir, esto será algo de romance, humor, amor y angustia. Ah… Naruto no me pertenece, es de Kishimoto – sama, espero no se enfade por todo lo que le hare a Naruto y Sasuke je je je. **_

_**Contra la corriente**_

_**Capitulo 8**_

_**Escondiendo la verdad**_

Si fuera posible sus ojos se habrían salido de las cuencas oculares, su mandíbula hubiese caído al suelo pesadamente y una horrenda escena se habría borrado de su cabeza, pero lamentablemente nada de lo anterior paso, ahora debían lidiar con un recuerdo imborrable en sus mentes. Ino y Sakura quedaron paralizadas a los pies de la cama, no sabían cómo reaccionar y sinceramente los dos personajes que estaban sobre la misma tampoco tuvieron tiempo de ordenar las ideas o de evitar el bochornoso acontecimiento.

_¡INO, SAKURA!_ – un sonrojado chico escondía su cara entre las mantas de la cama, todas su vergüenzas había quedado al descubierto. –

_Esto es más problemático de lo que imagine…_ - el otro individuo solo pudo cruzarse de brazos y cerrar sus ojos esperando que el problema desapareciera por arte de magia. –

_Pe…pe… ¡si eras mi pareja del baile!_ – una Ino ahora mas iracunda que avergonzada se puso de pie para encarar la situación. –

_Yo…_ - el chico escondido bajo las mantas no podía ni mirarla a la cara, era una vergüenza enorme para él. –

_Deja de gritar Ino_. – un aburrido Shikamaru interrumpió la pataleta de la rubia. – _el solo te invito para intentar probar su masculinidad._

_¡Nani_! – la rubia casi cae de espalda con la noticia. –

_Que Chouji solo quería tratar de esconder bajo la alfombra sus verdaderos sentimientos_… - con una media sonrisa observo el bulto que era ahora el chico bajo las mantas. – _es tan problemático decir la verdad._

_Eh…. Yo… _

_Lo siento tanto Ino_ - Sakura no interrumpió el momento, más bien se puso de pie cautelosamente y salió de la habitación aprovechando la "extraña" pelea que se había armado en esa habitación. -

Un problema menos para la peli rosado, ahora solo debía ir en la salvación de Sasuke, con una sonrisa de felicidad total se encamino a la habitación pero repentinamente un par de guardias de seguridad irrumpieron en el lugar y la detuvieron.

_Señorita._ – uno de los guardias le tomo por el hombro con suavidad. _– necesitamos que salga de las instalaciones del hotel._

_¿Cómo? _

_Acabamos de recibir una queja de los huéspedes, usted y otra señorita estaban ocasionando problemas._ – sin perder tiempo el otro vigilante tomo a Sakura del brazo haciéndola caminar hacia los ascensores. –

_¡Yo no puedo irme!_ – trato de soltarse pero el guardia se lo impedía. – _mi novio me espera en la habitación._

_Su novio._

_¡Sí!, mi novio._

_¿Qué edad tiene usted? _– el guardia que la llevaba del brazo pregunto en son dudoso. –

_Pues tengo 17. _

_Sabe algo, por ser menor de edad no pueda andar en un hotel, su novio tuvo una muy mala idea al traerla aquí, podría terminar arrestado por abuso a un menor de edad._

_¡!Queeee! _

_Que está bajo custodia hasta que llamemos a sus padres. _

_Es que… en verdad no ando con mi novio, solo que mi amiga rubia y yo entramos a hurtadillas aquí, queríamos curiosear un poco. _– bajo la cabeza decepcionada, tendría que mentir y salvaguardar la dignidad de ella y la de Sasuke si lo descubrían. –

_¿Donde está su amiga?_

_Pues, está en aquella habitación…_ - sonrió malévola, si iba a perder su noche con Sasuke, también Ino de iría con las tablas en la cabeza como ella. – _ella y dos amigos suyos estaban haciendo cosas indecorosas, creo que tramaban hacer una "orgia" en la habitación. _

_¡Qué demonios ha pasado con la juventud de hoy en día_! – el guardia reniega con la cabeza y pide refuerzos por un comunicador. – _orgias de adolecentes, esto es lo último._

Un final nada digno de ver, a la habitación donde estaban discutiendo Ino, Shikamaru y Chouji ingreso un grupo de guaridas estilo comando, arrestaron al grupo y podrán imaginar que salió a la luz pública aquel suceso, los padres del trió fueron llamados para ser reprendidos por según permitir que sus hijos "ejecutaran actos impúdicos e inmorales". El plan de Sasuke se fue por el caño, Sakura no pudo entrar a verlos pero eso no estaba ni remotamente en la mente del Uchiha, ahora se ocupaba de calmar el dolor de un pequeño rubio bajo el, su mente nublada de placer solo le indico que debía acariciar mejor a Naruto, que solo el placer lograría que las cosas mejoraran en ese instante.

_No llores idiota. _– susurro aquella frase al oído del rubio para después deslizar su mano derecha por todo el costado hasta que logro dar con su objetivo. –_ solo disfrútalo._

_Sasuke… _- gimió impresionado, su miembro nuevamente erecto fue atrapado por la mano del moreno que empezó a acariciarlo al mismo ritmo en que comenzaba sus nuevas embestidas._ – _

_Así está mejor. – _gruño satisfecho, podía sentir como se contraía una y otra vez el interior de Naruto con cada caricia, estaba logrando algo que ni imagino, su cuerpo pedía mas, deseaba mas de aquella sensación así que sus movimientos se volvieron casi frenéticos, buscando el lugar exacto donde las cosas explotaran de pasión._ – _

_¡Allí! – _su boca se curvo en placer, debía ser sincero, Sasuke parecía poseído por la locura, le penetraba con fuerza y dando justo en aquel punto, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar descontrolado, el calor en sus bajos le recorrió otra vez anunciándole que llegaría al orgasmo. –

Sasuke acelero las caricias y siguió sus instintos, sus caderas no pararon ni un segundo, solo alzo la mirada con asombro y placer al sentir como aquel calor endemoniado lo envolvía, llegaría en cualquier momento, entre algunos gemidos agónicos se dejo llevar por la pequeña muerte, sus músculos tensos, su cuerpo temblando y entumecido por tanto placer, solo dejo que su esencia se derramara por completo en el cálido interior del rubio, por su parte este también culmino su éxtasis entre las manos de Sasuke, fue algo que no podría comparar con mas nada en el mundo, ni si quiera con el ramen que tanto adoraba.

_Esto… es mejor de lo que imagine. _– se salió dificultosamente del interior del rubio para después dejarse caer boca arriba en la cama. –

_No te dije… que me gusta… _- un agotado Naruto se dejo llevar por el cansancio, sueño y también la borrachera, sus ojos se cerraron en un segundo, lo último que logro ver con dificultad fue una sonrisa satisfecha en los labios de Sasuke. –

* * *

Dolía mucho, sentía su cuerpo entumecido y agotado en un sentido único para él, quería dormir, necesitaba dormir y descansar un poco después de aquella aterradora y traumática experiencia, pero no podía, temía que tan solo en el segundo que se durmiera aquella fatídica promesa se cumpliría y no volvería a ver la única cosa que lo ligaba al amor del pasado.

_No puedo dejarte solo. _– susurro con suavidad a un pequeño bulto de mantas que estaba entre sus brazos. _– no sé cuanto pueda protegerte._

Sintió su cara arder, estaba muy cansado pero las lagrimas aun seguían recorriendo sus mejillas, le dolían los ojos de tanto llorar entre una situación y otra, pero su agonía no acababa allí, hacia menos de 24 horas que trajo al mundo a su hijo, un inocente ser que no sabía nada de este mundo, que era solo el resultado de una noche de locura sin control, aunque también fue la pasión y el amor de dos seres vuelto carne y hueso.

_Te quedaras conmigo siempre, ya verás pequeño._ – lo acerco más a su pecho como queriendo hacer eterno ese instante, ese momento donde su aroma, su calor y todo su ser se hacia un tatuaje mental en el. –

El pequeño bebe solo dio unos quejidos bajos, estaba despertando después de pasar varias horas dormido, Itachi trato de calmarlo, no quería que su llanto llamara la atención de sus padres y menos aun la de un pequeño Sasuke que seguramente dormía a esas altas horas de la noche en la habitación de al lado.

Como odiaba las circunstancias de ese nacimiento, su padre movió a medio mundo para que no tuviese que salir de la casa, trajo a una especie de partera o comadrona muy vieja y horrible, sabia muy dentro de el que esa mujer fue bien pagada para mantener su silencio y no contar lo que sucedía en la honorable familia Uchiha, su alumbramiento fue tortuoso, lleno de temores y de sufrimiento, los ojos de su padre nunca se apartaron de él en esas horrendas horas, hasta su madre que quiso darle apoyo fue bruscamente alejada de su lado, quedo solo, sin nadie en quien confiar y a quien confiarle la seguridad de su hijo.

Lo único que le dio alegría a su corazón fue oírlo llorar cuando nació, su pequeño cuerpecito tiritando de frio apenas salió de él, quería que se lo dieran pero Fugaku le dio ordenes estrictas a la mujer que no lo hiciera, que lo alejara de él, para su padre era mejor que su hijo no tuviese contacto con aquel "bastardo" como le llamo siempre a su propio nieto. Algunas horas pasaron y el pequeño yacía solitario en un moisés, era impresionante lo tranquilo que resulto el pequeño, pero toda la calma de Itachi se fue cuando el mismo recién nacido empezó a llorar desconsolado, sus llantos se podían escuchar en toda la cuadra, estaba alterando los nervios de la cabeza de familia, debía terminar de desaparecer al mocoso pero no podía hacerlo hasta el día siguiente, el niño tuvo la suerte o desdicha de nacer un sábado por la tarde cuando no podría llevarlo a algún sitio alejado o un orfanato.

El rato pasaba y Mikoto trato de calmar al pequeño, sentía que su esposo estaba pasando los limites, que ese bebe no tenia culpa de nada y que era sangre de su sangre, por primera vez en muchos años contradijo a su esposo y le llevo el recién nacido a su hijo, Itachi se sintió tan feliz de poder al fin cargarlo, con mucha torpeza lo contuvo entre sus brazos, el pequeño se desespero mas y aumento sus llantos desgarradores, solo reclamaba atención, abrigo y comida, nociones básicas del cuerpo humano y necesarias para sobrevivir en el mundo, aun lleno de temor por lo que hacía su madre le ayudo a calmar al pequeño, con mucho cuidado le guio para que le diera de comer, apenas se hubo en el cálido pecho de su progenitor paro de llorar y sacio el hambre que lo aquejaba, por ello ahora, varias horas después, Itachi temía por que viniera su padre a quitarle su única alegría en muchos meses de desdicha.

_Itachi…_ - la voz funesta resonó en su habitación de un segundo a otro. –

….. – se paralizo, no supo cómo reaccionar, era lo que mas temía, venia por el bebe. –

_Tu madre incumplió mis órdenes, no deberías estar ocupándote de ese bastardo. _

_No es un bastardo…_ - susurro con agonía, era su bebe, su hijo. –

_No tiene padre, es un bastardo y nada más._ – dio unos cuantos pasos dentro de la habitación de su hijo. –

_Es tu nieto también._

_Yo no lo reconozco como nada mío, un bastardo como ese nunca tendrá el apellido Uchiha._ – miro con desprecio al pequeño bebe en brazos de Itachi. –

_Porque no me dejas ir, desapareceré de tu vida, dejare de usar el apellido de la familia, solo deja que viva mi vida a mi modo._ – hablo con algo de valentía, necesitaba una oportunidad. –

_Nunca, incumpliste toda regla de esta casa, dejaste por el suelo mi nombre, diste un mal ejemplo a tu hermano pequeño y ahora me pides clemencia por esa cosa que tienes en los brazos._

_No es una cosa, ¡es mi hijo!... hijo mío y de… _

_¡NI TE ATREVAS A NORMBRARLO! _

Una sonora cachetada acabo en la mejilla de Itachi, su padre perdía el control cuando se trataba de recordar al padre de su hijo, el hombre que desgracio toda su estirpe familiar, ese ser despreciable que arruino la vida y el futuro de su inteligente hijo, un ser que murió sin saber que sería padre, que el destino se lo llevo antes de que pudiese si quiera liberar a Itachi del yugo de Fugaku, un pasado desgraciado en todo el sentido de la palabra.

_Es hora de que se vaya. – _Fugaku extendió los brazos para que le diera al bebe. –

_No lo hare._ – acuno más aun al pequeño contra su cuerpo, era su único lazo tangible con el amor de su vida. –

_Itachi… Itachi… _

* * *

_¡ITACHI! _– hablo con autoridad moviendo el hombro de su dormido hijo, estaba realmente en un sueño profundo. –

_No_… - movió bruscamente sus brazos como queriendo quitarse de encima algo. –

_Despierta. _– Fugaku le empujo un poco más hasta que el pelinegro abrió los ojos llenos de lágrimas. –

_Padre… _- se limpio las orbes tan rápido como pudo, aquel sueño regresaba a veces torturándole. –

_Necesito que me digas algo_. – el hombre se poso calmadamente en la entrada de su habitación. –

_Son las 5 de la mañana_. – miro con duda su reloj despertador sobre la mesita de noche. – _¿qué sucede?_

_Sasuke no ha regresado de la fiesta…_

_No ha vuelto. _

_Así es, quiero que vayas a buscarlo, ¿sabes donde es verdad?_

_Si… sé dónde queda. – _salió de la cama rápidamente, el que su hermano no regresara en toda la noche era algo inexplicable para él. –

_Dile que estará castigado todo un mes por su falta._ – salió de la habitación sin decir más, su padre no mostro un ápice de emoción en sus palabras, tan digno de él como siempre. –

_Sasuke espero no te hayas quedado inventando cosas en el hotel._

Y que intuitivo era Itachi, resulta que Sasuke y Naruto si estaban todavía en la habitación del hotel, ambos durmiendo a pierna suelta y muy ajenos al factor tiempo en sus vidas, el sol aun no salía pero pasaban de las 6 cuando el sonido de toques a la puerta despertó a un aletargado moreno, abrió pesadamente sus ojos para encontrarse de cara a un rendido Naruto que babeaba la almohada y murmuraba entre sueños, ese no fue un despertar agradable y menos luego de toda una noche de pasión.

_Diablos… te ves horrible. _– paso la mano por su rostro para quitarse algunos mechones de su cabellera despeinada. –

Su monologo fue interrumpido por la puerta nuevamente, sin mucho ánimo salió de la cama y se llevo una de las sabanas blancas para cubrir su desnudez, camino por el suelo frio hasta la puerta y la abrió un poco sin dejar que se viera mucho adentro, pensaba que era algún empleado del hotel el que tocaba.

_Diga. – _miro con desanimo hacia fuera para después quedar paralizado ante su nuevo invitado madrugador._ – Itachi._

_Buenos días hermanito. _– se cruzo de brazos frente a la puerta de la habitación. _– ¿cómo pasaste la noche?_

_Se me hizo tarde_. – ya sabía el porqué su hermano estaba allí, se le olvido por completo su hora de regreso. –_ ya me arreglo._

Trato de trancar la puerta pero Itachi interpuso un pie logrando evitarlo, su hermano tenia la mirada afilada y sin duda alguna moría de la curiosidad por saber que o mejor dicho quien ocupada la habitación además de Sasuke.

_Mi padre te reducirá el castigo si se entera que dormiste con la señorita Haruno._ – hablo con ironía, sabía que no era ella el desconocido dormido en la cama. –

_No hagas bromas pesadas, mejor espera afuera mientras me arreglo._

_Preséntame a tu novio._ – miro curioso hacia una mata de cabellos amarillos cubierta por las sabanas. –

_¡No es el mejor momento Itachi! – _trato de empujar a su hermano pero este solo sonrió divertido hasta que el desconocido "novio" de Sasuke se desperezaba a lo grande en la cama. –

_Qué asco… me duele la cabeza. _– Naruto se sentó de golpe en la cama y trato de enfocar la mirada de donde estaba. – _me duele hasta el… !¿QUE DIABLOS HAGO AQUÍ?_

…_.. _– Itachi miro con los ojos como platos al rubio, era lo último que esperaba encontrar entre los gustos de Sasuke. –

_¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡SASUKE BAKA QUE HACES AQUÍ Y CON ESE TIPO! _– se lanzo de la cama con rapidez para acabar en la otra esquina bien lejos del par de hermanos Uchiha. –

No estaba seguro de lo que pasaba, le dolía la cabeza horrores y si agregaba el extraño dolor en su parte trasera las cosas lucían pervertida mente raras, su cuerpo estaba totalmente desnudo y por como Sasuke lo miraba, tampoco le importaba el asunto. Quería recordar como acabo allí, que hacían ese par con el que hasta hace unos segundos dormía como un bebe en la cama del hotel donde se reunieron horas atrás.

_¡Quiero saber que pasa aquí!_ – el rubio grito colérico y cubriendo su hombría con una almohada que agarro rápidamente. –

_Bebió._ – sentencio Itachi sin inmutarse en lo mas mínimo. –

_Si…_ - Sasuke asintió como si nada. –

_ME QUIEREN VIOLA_…. – una desagradable sensación recorrió sus muslos deslizándose por sus piernas hasta acabar en el suelo en forma de pequeñas gotas blanquecinas. –

Se puso pálido, no era muy sabiondo en el asunto pero aquello que salió de cierta parte suya que le dolía horrores era sin duda alguna un fluido corporal que solo sale en situaciones especiales.

_¡ME VIOLARON!_ – Naruto acuso aterrado con su dedo índice al par de hermanos Uchiha. –

_**Continuara…..**_

JUA JUA JUA!... creo que algunas por aquí les hubiese gustado algo así XD, pero err… esto no es un fic pervertido en ese sentido, ahora pobre Ino, acabo muy traumatizada al saber que el gordito le gustaba otra persona ji ji ji, eso no se le olvidara nunca, pero ahora cabe la duda, ¿qué hará Itachi con su hermano y su nuevo novio?, ¿Sasuke tendrá que hacer un nuevo plan para quitarse a la peli rosado de encima otra vez?, ¿quién diablos era el novio pasado de Itachi?... ju ju ju, eso se sabrá pronto.

_**Próximo Capitulo:**_

_**Amarillo… amarillo**_


	9. Amarillo… amarillo

_**Bienvenidos, este es mi primer fic de Naruto, algo tarde no, pero bueno, por algún lado se comienza esto, espero lo disfruten, el fic es un Sasu x Naru( típico pero me encanta ), también otras parejas que saldrán a su debido tiempo y no quiero dar mucho spoiler XD. Mundo alterno, mpreg ( al que no sepa que es, largo, no quiero quejas después) Yaoi como todos mis amados fics, y nada más que decir, esto será algo de romance, humor, amor y angustia. Ah… Naruto no me pertenece, es de Kishimoto – sama, espero no se enfade por todo lo que le hare a Naruto y Sasuke je je je. **_

_**Contra la corriente**_

_**Capitulo 9**_

_**Amarillo… amarillo**_

Se sentía un poco desubicado en su mundo, quizás los acontecimientos de hace unos días atrás le marcaron más de lo imaginado, estaba de pie mirando a la nada, sus ojos perdidos entre el bullicio de las personas que entraban y salían del local como era costumbre a la hora pico, un día caluroso y atareado como cualquier otro. Pero no para él, ahora se hacia un sinfín de preguntas tontas, terribles y hasta con la tétrica lógica de que tenían respuestas, todas y cada pregunta tenía una sola y básica respuesta.

_¡SASUKE UCHIHA!_ – Naruto destrozo el quinto plato que lavaba en el fregadero del local, nada más de recordar lo que vivió con el susodicho pelinegro se le erizaba la piel y le traía recuerdos nada gratos. –

_Naruto._ – su jefe le sujeto la mano antes de que aventara otro de sus platos al suelo. – _creo que mejor te vas temprano a tu casa… _

_No hay problema jefe, debo limpiar las mesas y…_

_Y vete a tu casa, andas con la cabeza en algún lado y si no te vas temo que deba comprar toda una vajilla nueva para el restauran._ – miro con desanimo el fregadero lleno de platos rotos. –

_Está bien._ – suspiro por lo bajo y se quito el mandil azul marino que tenia puesto, tomo sus cosas personales y salió del local a paso decaído, su vida se había vuelto un completo caos después de la noche en el hotel. –

En otra parte de la ciudad, precisamente en casa del causante de las desgracias emocionales de Naruto, un serio Sasuke también se encontraba con las emociones fuera de lugar pero no por su travesura con el rubio, si no porque delante de él estaba su más grande maldición vuelta carne y sangre, Sakura parecía más fresca que una lechuga sentada en la sala de su casa, tomado te con sus padres y conversando sobre banalidades estúpidas que lo tenían sin cuidado.

Su plan anterior fallo por completo, no sabe porque Sakura no subió a la habitación y tampoco se lo preguntaría frente a sus padres, estaba tentado a interrogarla aparte pero eso sería como verse acosando a la mujer que "trato" de llevar a la cama el día de su graduación y que no era lo que intentaba verdaderamente hacer él. Y del otro lado, estaba Itachi, su hermano mayor se porto demasiado duro con él, no imagino que se enfurecería a tal grado cuando supo que el se había acostado con Naruto y sin cuidarse, esa fue la gota que rebaso el vaso, no comprendía que tan pecaminoso era no usar un mísero condón por una noche, al final eran dos hombres y también era la primera vez de ambos, no creía que alguna enfermedad se fuera a contagiar en esa situación tan especifica.

_Estoy tan contenta de que las clases finalicen._ – la peli rosado sonrió amablemente a su futura "suegra" que servía un poco mas de té en su tasa. –

_Nos agrada tu presencia aquí, verdad Sasuke._ – su padre lo miro con seriedad total, parecía gritarle con la mirada que debía ser educado con la chica sentada allí. –

_Si…_ - respondió de mala gana y poniéndose de pie. – _debo salir un momento._

_¿A dónde vas?_ – Fugaku alzo la voz con autoridad. –

_Tengo que salir y nada más._

Ante la mirada asombrada del grupo presente, Sasuke obvio las preguntas de su padre y se dirigió a la entrada de la casa, se calzo los zapatos para después desaparecer del hogar con un portazo seco, Fugaku se lleno de coraje pero supo controlarlo muy bien delante de su invitada, para él, Sasuke solo deseaba armar berrinche como en otras ocasiones.

Los dos involucrados en una noche loca de graduación andaban perdidos en el mundo, ambos pensando sobre como estaría el otro, no por motivos emocionales o románticos, al fin y al cabo cada uno se vio tentado a la pasión y no al cariño, solo fue un cumulo de casualidades juntas, nada más, o eso querían creerse ambos. Naruto intento ir a su casa pero no tenía ganas de acabar tirado en el suelo de su habitación jugando video juegos y llenándose de helado hasta reventar, no era una chiquilla mimada que sufriera por perder la virginidad, así que vago un rato por el parque público de Konoha para terminar sentado en una banca cerca de un estanque, veía sin interés aparente a los patos que nadaban sobre el pequeño cumulo de agua artificial, graznando de vez en vez y tomando toda su atención al punto de parecer un total autista.

_¿Naruto?_ – el aludido ni si quiera sintió cuando alguien se sentó a su lado en el banco y le llamo por su nombre. –

… - ladeo la mirada sin asombro, la figura que se encontraba a su lado la conocía muy bien. –

_¿Tuviste la tarde libre? _– el pelirrojo lo miro curioso, tuvo que acercarse a la banca para convencerse que era el chico del local de comidas el que estaba sentado allí. –

_Digamos que sí._ – hablo casi a murmullos. –

_¿Sucede algo?_

_Hum… sucedió de todo. _– acomodo las manos sobre su barbilla. –

_Pareciera que alguien te robo la alegría. _– fijo la mirada hacia el estanque como lo hacia el rubio. –

_Más que eso, pero igual no era nada importante en cierto modo…_

_Contradictorio._ – el pelirrojo le miro con duda. -

_Ciertamente, Gaara._ – repentinamente se sentó derecho y dio un suspiro hondo. – _olvidemos mi deplorable estado, ¿mejor cuéntame que haces por aquí?_

_Estaba ayudando a mi hermano en una exposición que hay del otro lado de la calle, en la galería de arte. _

_Recuerdo que tu hermano es artista o algo así…_ - se rasco la cabeza con duda. –

_Es escultor._ – una idea se poso en su mente con fuerzas, deseaba ponerla en práctica en antiguas ocasiones cuando hablaba con el rubio pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo hasta ahora. _– Naruto… si quieres puedes venir conmigo a la galería._

_Nunca he estado en un sitio así, no soy muy amante del arte._ – rezongó al recordar sus problemas con esa materia en el instituto. –

_No importa, las esculturas de mi hermano no son ciencia pura solo es pasión._ – se puso de pie y extendió su mano hacia el rubio. _– vamos._

_Está bien, no quiero estar aquí sentado pareciendo parte de la decoración del parque._ – se rasco la nariz mientras sonreía, Gaara llego justo a tiempo para animarlo un poco en su problema emocional. –

En otro sitio de la cuidad, Sasuke tenía sus propios problemas mentales, había prácticamente huido de la reunión con la peli rosado, es que la detestaba cada vez más, era un ardor asqueroso que le subía por la boca del estomago y juraría que vomitaría de solo tenerla cerca, su plan anterior fallo, perdió tiempo, dinero y la ocasión perfecta, y del otro lado se gano perder su virginidad con un atolondrado rubio, las vueltas que da la vida.

_Quizás si…_ - saco el celular del bolsillo de su pantalón y busco un número especifico. - _qué demonios estoy pensando, ese idiota no querrá ni verme en pintura después de lo del hotel. _

Gruño decepcionado y volviendo a guardar su celular, sabía muy bien que su últimos recuerdos con Naruto no eran nada agradables y más aun cuando Itachi le puso el toque final con su llegada a la habitación.

* * *

__

Naruto estaba temblando de la rabia, la vergüenza y la pena, no sabía cómo pero alguno de los dos hombres que tenia frente a él lo habían violado o peor aun ¡los dos juntos!, quería huir pero el mayor de los Uchiha no tenía las mas mínimas ganas de quitarse de la puerta, su rostro ya de por si serio tenía un toque más malvado aun, sus negras orbes no dejaban de mirarlo inquiridoramente, como tratando de descubrir más de lo que él era en el exterior, como si el solo hecho de estar con Sasuke fuera el pecado más grande del mundo.

_Al menos no eres el pasivo._ – mascullo Itachi cortando el tenso ambiente de que se formo en el lugar. –

_No quiero escuchar más sobre esas cosas._ – Sasuke recogió sus ropas del suelo con prisa. – _esto solo fue algo sin seriedad._

_Se nota._ – el mayor camino hasta el rubio y se agacho para tomar la camisa del mencionado tirada en el suelo. –

Con suavidad trato de cubrir al rubio con ella pero Naruto se movió bruscamente contra la pared, era como querer escapar de ese ser extraño que no conocía.

_Soy Itachi, el hermano mayor de Sasuke._ – hablo suavemente mientras estiraba la mano para darle la camisa al rubio. –

_Tu…_ - acerco su mano temblorosa hacia su ropa, desconfiaba totalmente de ese extraño. –

_Mi tonto hermano sobre paso sus límites, espero le disculpes._

_O… sea que Sasuke fue quien…me me… _- abrió sus orbes azules en grande, no recordaba casi nada de su noche loca pero si que el dolor en su trasero le daba luces de que tanto le había hecho el Uchiha a su cuerpecito. _– ¡MALDITO SASUKE!_

Intento irse encima del moreno pero Itachi lo evito sujetándole, le parecía increíble que no recordara nada, solo podía sentirse mancillado de algún modo, y cuanto mas miraba a la cara a Sasuke, más ganas le entraban de golpearlo hasta matarlo, si era posible.

_Deja de hacer tanto drama, tú prácticamente te me ofreciste._ – sonrió malévolo ante sus palabras. –

_¡YO JAMAS ME REBAJARIA A ESO!_ – grito colérico y estirando sus brazos para si quiera tratar de atrapar al estúpido moreno. –

_Con unas copas de más eres tan manso como un cordero y fácil. _

_¡SUELTAME!, ¡VOY A ROMPERLE LA CARA!_ – Naruto bramo totalmente cabreado, esto lo humillaba a niveles insospechados. –

_Sasuke._ – Itachi hablo solemnemente. –_ jamás vuelvas a decir esas cosas. _

_No es tu proble… _

_¡Es mi problema ya que no cumpliste con tu palabra de cuidarte!_ – soltó al rubio para poder recoger del suelo algo que le había dado a su hermanito la noche anterior. –

_¡Qué psicosis tienes con los condones!_ – el menor miro aquel pequeño objeto entre las manos de su hermano. –

_Esto… te salvaría de una situación dolorosa, es una tabla de salvación en momentos como estos donde dos estúpidos adolecentes se acuestan si siquiera amarse, son un par de idiotas que no saben el verdadero valor de tener sexo._ – hablo con fuerza pero sin perder su acostumbrado semblante sereno. – _lamento que todo esto acabara así._

Otra vez poso su mano sobre el hombro del rubio, Naruto sintió una especie de sensación familiar, no era algo común que sintiera aquello y menos por un total desconocido que se presentaba de un modo extraño, no era la situación ideal bajo ninguna circunstancia, pero lo sintió, los ojos de Itachi se veían lastimeros, bajos y decepcionados, como si este encuentro casual de su hermano menor y el fuera pecado propio del mayor, no comprendía de emociones tan profundas, pero el Uchiha hablaba de corazón al disculpase con él.

_Mejor me voy._ – Naruto tomo sus cosas y se vistió tan rápido como el dolor en su cuerpo le permitía. – _al menos eres más responsable que tu estúpido hermano._

Naruto clavo sus ojos en Sasuke, era un rencor enorme el que había nacido de esa locura, antes sentía simpatía por él, pero ahora solo necesitaba poner millones de kilómetros de distancia entre ambos, si lo veía cerca una vez mas lo molería a golpes sin dudarlo un segundo.

_Es un tonto que no sabe beber, se emborracha, se me ofrece y después me culpa de todos sus males…_ - Sasuke hablo para sí con molestia, veía la situación como si él no hubiese hecho nada malo. –

_Tendrás que disculparte con él. _

_Estás loco, yo no voy a disculparme con nadie._ – tomo sus ropas y se vistió obviando a su hermano. –

_Eres un tonto, ruego que la situación no pase a mayores Sasuke, porque si es así… me dolerá en el alma volver a vivir el pasado. _

Esas últimas palabras de Itachi no se le olvidaban, su hermano pareció más dolido por lo que hizo que el mismo.

* * *

__

Después de ese encuentro Itachi casi no le hablaba a Sasuke y estaba más perdido en su mundo del trabajo como un desquiciado, a veces no regresa a casa por un día o dos, a su padre eso no parecía darle interés, al fin y al cabo la vida de un hombre de la ley era así, pero realmente lo que hacia Itachi era buscar, destapar el doloroso pasado que vivió, las experiencias del hotel solo le removieron muchos recuerdos dolorosos, aquel chico de cabellos dorados también le hizo tener una terrible resurrección de su ayer, como era posible que sus hilos se cruzaran nuevamente, ese cabello amarillo, prácticamente todo el rubio le era una copia de su perdido amor.

_Naruto Uzumaki._ – leyó algunos documentos que logro encontrar entre los papeles de registros de nacimiento, su puesto en la policía le daba la facilidad de meter las narices en donde los demás no podían si quiera ver. – _porque te cambiaron el apellido…_

Siguió leyendo con interés, podía sentir que sus ojos se hacían cada vez más pequeños, leer los nombres de los padres de ese joven le revolvieron muy dentro, estuvo tentado a dejar los documentos pero su alma le decía que siguiera, que no podía detenerse justo ahora cuando algo le daba luces de algunas enormes dudas.

_Tus padres, Kushina Uzumaki y… Minato Namikaze. _– un nudo enorme se hizo en su garganta. –

No pudo mas, aun lleno de emociones dejo los documentos sobre su escritorio y paso a tomar otros que estaban debajo de un grupo de papeles, de un modo u otro estaban relacionados y el debía saber más, esta vez lo que empezó a leer fue el reporte policial de un accidente de tránsito, accidente que el sintió en carne propia, la muerte se llevo a un hombre joven, saludable y que nunca pudo disfrutar de su hijo ni del otro retoño que se gestaba en las entrañas de su amante, tanto pasado y nada de futuro.

_Aun… aun me duele ver esto._ – saco algunas fotos que venían adjuntadas al reporte, un auto policial vuelto un amasijo de hierros en medio de la autopista que da entrada a la ciudad, todo sucedió una mañana de invierno y según el reporte, aquel accidente fue por fallas humanas, el conductor había perdido el control del vehículo en una curva resbaladiza gracias a la capa de hielo que se formo en la vía. – _dejaste a dos seres huérfanos, pero me alegro de saber que tu hijo Naruto creció… tuvo que ser muy doloroso primero perder a su madre y después a ti._

Suspiro por lo bajo y carraspeo en busca de aire, necesitaba un poco de aquel vital elemento en su pecho, sus recuerdos de cómo Minato llego a su vida lo trastocaron en lo más profundo de su ser.

* * *

__

Estaba apenas en medio de su carrera como profesional de la policía de Konoha, tenía un curso mas, debía tomar clase tras clase para adquirir experiencias vitales, entre ellas, su favorita, seguridad personal, el profesor de la materia era alguien increíble, un hombre de porte alegre y una envidiable personalidad, siempre llamando la atención de estudiantes y superiores, era un ejemplo y una leyenda entre los policías, se decía que podía conducir como nadie mientras perseguía a algún delincuente, sus peripecias automovilísticas le hicieron ganarse el apodo de "el relámpago amarillo" , nadie se le escapaba si de persecuciones en auto se tratase, pero en las aulas, era recio y muy centrado, olvidaba sus locuras de carretera y pasaba a ser un hombre recto y muy equilibrado.

Itachi quedo impresionado después de algunas clases, era una especie de empatía por un superior que carecía del rigor policial pero a la vez despedía un aire de respeto total, muy diferente a su padre, tercero al mando de la policía en ese entonces. Trato de entablar algunas conversaciones con Minato pero este apenas salía de sus clases o de sus labores de policía, desaparecía de la vista de todo el mundo, su vida privada era un completo misterio.

Hasta una tarde de otoño cuando sus caminos se cruzaron en un momento que carecía de toda la atmosfera de sus mundos, Itachi caminaba por el parque de Konoha con Sasuke cargado a su espalda, el niño parecía divertido de aquella posición, usando a su hermano mayor como caballito, siempre siguiéndole y haciendo que perdiera el interés en el resto del mundo cuando el pequeño moreno le pedía que lo llevara al parque, su sitio de distracción y relajación para ambos.

_Baja… baja…_ - Sasuke balbuceo señalando con sus deditos los juegos infantiles delante de ellos. –

_No pelees con los otros niños._ – se agacho para dejar que Sasuke se deslizara por su espalda y saliera corriendo rumbo a la enorme caja de arena donde había varios pequeños jugando. –

Perdido en la mirada con Sasuke se ubico en un banco sentándose pesadamente, cuando se disponía a sacar un pequeño libro de su bolso para estudiar mientras su hermanito gastaba energías jugando, noto al hombre sentado en la otra punta del banco, lucia melancólico mirando hacia el mismo arenal donde jugaba Sasuke, sus ojos se agrandaron al saber quién era el hombre allí sentado junto a él.

_Profesor Minato._ – Itachi hablo con asombro, ni si quiera supo en que segundo su boca le gano a su mente. –

_Uchiha._ – se sintió un tanto descolocado por el encuentro. _– ¿qué hace aquí?_

_Estoy cuidando de mi hermano menor._ – sonrió un poco cuando vio a Sasuke jugando con un pequeñín rubio y de enorme sonrisa. –

_Creo que ya se descubrió mi verdadero deber después de todo._ – se cruzo de brazos un tanto decaído. – _trato de darle el mayor tiempo posible, pero el trabajo me quita toda la alegría de ser padre._

_Tiene una familia._ – sentencio asombrado, nadie sabía sobre esa faceta del "el relámpago amarillo". –

_Solo somos Naruto y yo._ – sus azules ojos se posaron sobre su pequeño que ahora parecía estar discutiendo con el hermanito de Itachi. – _mi esposa murió cuando dio a luz._

_Lo siento._ – bajo la mirada apenado. –

_No te avergüences, a veces son cosas que pasan y ya. _

Ese instante que esperaba Itachi se dio, el muro de hielo que armaba Minato con su carrera fue derrumbado con algunas conversaciones amenas, ambos hombres empezaron a frecuentar el parque con la excusa de llevar a los niños, Itachi le prometió guardar el secreto de su superior, en verdad el rubio no quería que su hijo se viera inmiscuido en su vida profesional, sabía muy bien que algún delincuente podrirá aprovechar las situaciones, y Minato disfruto en verdad tener a alguien con quien compartir su soledad, al principio como una amistad profesional pero que poco a poco fue devorada por una pasión desmedida y un hambre por ser querido, había sufrido mucho con la pérdida de su esposa, nunca supo cómo superarlo, Naruto de tan solo algo más de 2 años era su único consuelo pero no podía cubrir con el todos los sentimientos que tiene un ser humano, el amor como amante debía buscarlo fuera y lo consiguió sin proponérselo si quiera, ambos jugaron ese juego clandestino, si la academia se enteraba que un alumno y un superior tenían amoríos sus carreras acabarían allí mismo, además de que el padre de Itachi siempre se interponía entre muchas cosas y usaba a su hijo como una especie de pase de acceso para escalar posiciones.

* * *

__

_Y los hilos se vuelve a entrelazar._ – miro los documentos de Naruto Uzumaki – _debo cuidar de tu hijo Minato, mi padre no puede saber que otra vez un Namikaze entro a la vida de un Uchiha._

_**Continuara…**_

( Ramsin bajo unas piedras esperando el ataque de las fans de Itachi ), eerrr… debo dar algunas explicaciones muy buenas, primero que nada el Minato x Itachi nació gracias a una amiga con una mente muy macabra que los adora y como ella es mi esposa intelectual la complací, prácticamente este fic gira en torno a ese pasado y se desarrollara con él, ahora queda todo en más dudas aun, como porque Itachi quiere proteger a Naruto de su padre, cuando ese par de idiotas de Sasuke y Naruto se darán cuenta que se gustan!, Gaara como que quiere ganarse al rubio y empezara una apoteósica pelea por él. No se fíen de lo que leen porque siempre soy sorpresiva con los sucesos y todo puede dar un giro de un segundo a otro, amo las tramas enredadas! Ha… _**Y GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! LOS LEO TODOS TODITOS TODOS! **_

_**Próximo Capitulo:**_

_**Despertando sensaciones.**_


	10. despertando sensaciones

_**Bienvenidos, este es mi primer fic de Naruto, algo tarde no, pero bueno, por algún lado se comienza esto, espero lo disfruten, el fic es un Sasu x Naru( típico pero me encanta ), también otras parejas que saldrán a su debido tiempo y no quiero dar mucho spoiler XD. Mundo alterno, mpreg ( al que no sepa que es, largo, no quiero quejas después) Yaoi como todos mis amados fics, y nada más que decir, esto será algo de romance, humor, amor y angustia. Ah… Naruto no me pertenece, es de Kishimoto – sama, espero no se enfade por todo lo que le hare a Naruto y Sasuke je je je. **_

_**Contra la corriente**_

_**Capitulo 10**_

_**Despertando sensaciones.**_

Realmente no parecía una aburrida exhibición de arte donde todos los presentes pareces cosas raras salidas de algún lugar bizarro, la pequeña galería lucia acogedora y con un aire a desierto, la temática y todo el entorno a las piezas solo le daban esa sensación, podía tocar, oler y sentir la madera tallada de formas inimaginadas, figuras humanoides posadas suavemente sobre un montículo de arena amarillenta, diferentes formas y figuras que recorrió con sus ojos azules sin dejar de curiosear bajo el acompañamiento de un pelirrojo agradecido por el interés de su amigo en el arte de su hermano mayor.

_Gaara, tu hermano es impresionante._ – hablo con asombro al ver una enorme figura parecida a un hibrido entre una araña y un escorpión con muchas patas. –

_Te dije que su arte es pasión._ – se cruzo de brazos algo orgulloso. –

_¿Y tú?_ – centro sus ojos en el pelirrojo. –

_¿Yo qué?_

_¿Cuál es tu pasión? _

_Mi pasión… _- tomo la mano derecha de Naruto entre la suya y deposito un pequeño puñado de arena que había tomado de una de las figuras de madera. –

_¿Arena? – _alzo una ceja curioso, sentía que el chico le estaba hablando en algún sentido extraño e incomprensible para él. –

_Sabias que de la arena se obtiene el material más bello del mundo y el más dulce de manejar. _

…_. _– ahora el rostro del rubio era un poema a la duda. –

_Vidrio, trabajo con vidrio. _

_Ah…. _– asintió divertido pero aun no comprendía exactamente de lo que hablaba Gaara. –

_Te mostrare algo._ – abrió uno de los botones de su camisa negra dejando salir un pequeño colgante trasparente de vidrio con una inscripción roja, dentro del mismo se leía claramente el kanji "amor". –

_¿Cómo escribiste eso allí dentro? _– poso sus ojos sobre el colgante del pelirrojo._ – _

_Con mucha paciencia, este fue mi primer trabajo serio, por eso lo llevo conmigo, me trae buenos recuerdos. – _volvió a guardar el colgante dentro de su ropa._ – ahora comprendes lo que yo hago._

_Más o menos. _– sonrió bobamente. –

_Después te invitare a mi taller, lo comparto con mi hermano. _

_Estoy seguro que será muy divertido verte hacer esas cositas dentro del vidrio. _

_Naruto. _

_Dime._

_Gracias por aceptar la invitación._

_Pues, gracias a ti, iba a dejarme morir de frustración pero tú cambiaste mis planes._

_Y… ¿se podría saber que sucedió exactamente?_

_Un imbécil se robo algo que quería darle a alguien especial en un futuro no muy lejano, lo peor es que no se arrepintió y me hizo sentir culpable de todo lo que paso. _

_¿El chico con el que tuviste la cita? _– hablo seriamente y recordando al moreno Uchiha, no sabía cómo pero se le vino a la cabeza como primer implicado en la rara situación de su amigo. –

_Sasuke Uchiha._ – apretó sus puños con rabia, de solo nombrarle le volvían un cumulo de malos recuerdos. – _Gaara, vamos a comer algo, me entraron ganas de llenar el estomago._

_Está bien._ – sintió como el rubio le sujeto la muñeca y lo saco prácticamente a rastras de la galería de arte. –

Al final Gaara compartió toda la tarde con el rubio, se hicieron mutua compañía hasta que el mismo pelirrojo acabo en la entrada del pequeño departamento del Uzumaki, se despidieron con un fuerte apretón de manos para luego formarse un incomodo silencio que Gaara quiso romper con otra invitación.

_¿El domingo estarás libre?_ – soltó suavemente la mano de Naruto. –

_Pues…_ - sintió como aquellos ojos verdes lo miraban con más persistencia que antes. –

_Solo quería invitarte a mi casa, mis hermanos siempre discuten conmigo porque no traigo amigos, me cuesta entablar amistades._

_No le veo el problema, iré a tu casa._ – sonrió suavemente. –

_Entonces nos veremos el domingo Naruto_. – se acerco al rubio con claros deseos de despedirse con mas que un apretón de manos pero su cerebro consiente le gano la partida evitando así un posible beso en la mejilla o un rápido abrazo. – _adiós._

Naruto entro a su casa muy sonriente, no había notado para nada las claras intensiones del pelirrojo para con él, era un poco despistado en esos casos, pero su sonrisa desapareció de sus labios al encender la luz de la sala y ver que delante de sus pies había un pequeño sobre cerrado, alguien lo había deslizado bajo la rendija de la puerta.

_¡Cuentas por pagar!_ – agarro el sobre con coraje, nunca se liberaba de la renta del departamento o de pagar la luz, el agua o alguna otra cosa más con la que no contaba todos los meses. –

Murmurando maldiciones se quito los zapatos y se sentó pesadamente en su cama, abrió el sobre sin ningún cuidado para darse cuenta que no era ninguna factura o deuda que tuviese con su casero o alguien más.

_Esto es…_ - desdoblo una pequeña hoja de papel que estaba escrita a bolígrafo y con una letra algo complicada, como si el que escribió estaba sufriendo temblores o muy agitado. - _otra vez tu…_

La carta decía lo siguiente:

"_**seguro la romperás al ver que se trata de mi, pero bueno, no dudaría que un idiota como tú haga esas cosas en un arrebato de coraje. No acostumbro a pedir favores más de una vez y mejor dicho, jamás los había necesitado hasta ahora, la sola aparición tuya en mi vida me ha sido una desgracia, creo que estoy cansado de lo sucio que me jugo el destino, pero debo admitir también que necesito de ti otra vez, pero esta vez sin una habitación de hotel, alcohol o algún otro catalizador del desastre. ambos hicimos una estupidez y debemos pasar la página, te detesto Naruto Uzumaki, pero detesto más aun a la mujer que me quieren imponer, hagamos una tregua, olvidemos que paso algo entre nosotros y sigamos con los planes, tengo tu palabra, si es así, llámame, debemos hablar. "**_

_¡MALDITO BASTARDO, SASUKE UCHIHA!... ¡COMO QUE OLVIDAR LO QUE ME HICISTE!.._ – agarro la carta y la volvió pedacitos con tal rabia que se podía ver una enorme vena latiendo en las sienes del rubio. – _quieres una llamada… te daré algo mejor que una llamada bastardo petulante. _

Tan rápido como pudo se bajo de su cama y se calzo sus zapatos, ya era de noche pero estaba con una meta en su cabeza, darle la paliza que no pudo en el hotel, iría al mismo infierno a matarlo, sabia donde vivía por todos los datos que le dio el mismo pelinegro con sus citas de planeación para la fiesta de graduación. Naruto estaba por enfrentarse a una situación que no imaginaba si quiera, entraría a la boca del lobo para resarcir su orgullo mancillado, nadie dejaba por el piso a Uzumaki Naruto y después venia a pedirle ayuda como si nada hubiese sucedido.

Mientras Naruto se dirige a su nuevo destino, en casa de los Uchiha las cosas no lucias muy buenas, Sasuke regreso tarde y sin dar explicaciones de donde se encontraba, ni si quiera escucho a su padre cuando este le hablaba fuertemente y le reprendía por su poca educación para con Sakura, creía que todo iría bien después de la fiesta de graduación, lo que Fugaku no supo nunca fue lo sucedido en el hotel, tanto Itachi con Sasuke le inventaron una mentira piadosa para tapar los sucesos, pero creyéndose que su hijo al fin aceptaba a la peli rosado, no comprendía porque ahora su terco hijo menor ya no quería tenerla cerca.

_No piensas responder._ – Fugaku le interrumpió el paso hacia las escaleras de la casa, Sasuke lucia sombrío y muy reservado. –

_Solo salí._ – sentencio secamente. –

_Me tuve que disculpar con la señorita Haruno, da gracias al cielo que es una dama de buen carácter y se fue sin preguntar. _

_Dama de buen carácter… eso es lo que aparenta, la verdadera bruja esta bajo esa fachada de señorita. _

_Como te atreves a hablar así de una mujer._ – alzo la mano listo para golpear a Sasuke pero Itachi apareció rápidamente tras su padre deteniendo el posible golpe. –

_Creo que Sasuke no está de ánimos para novias hoy padre_. – dio algunos pasos haciendo que hubiese mas distancia entre padre e hijo. –

_Al fin apareces._ – el hombre miro las ojeras en su hijo mayor. – _turno doble._

_Si_. – puso algunas carpetas que traía consigo en manos de Sasuke sin preguntarle si quiera. – _pon esto en mi habitación, por favor. _

…_.. _– Sasuke se dio media vuelta y subió las cosas de Itachi, sabía muy bien que su hermano solo quería acabar la posible pelea que se armaría entre ambos. –

_Crees que debes seguir consintiendo el mal comportamiento de Sasuke. _– se cruzo de brazos frente a su hijo mayor. –

_No lo creo, pero tampoco puedes meterle a la chica por los ojos padre, sabes que puede causar algún incidente mayor. _

_Par algo existe el matrimonio, con casarse solucionaría cualquier desliz. _

_Te conviene demasiado que la familia Haruno se una a la Uchiha_. – sentenció con molestia._ – _

_No deberías opinar acerca de eso, si tu hubieses cumplido con mis consejos en el pasado Sasuke estaría libre ahora de hacer lo que tú no pudiste por entregártele a un don nadie. _

_No era un don nadie… y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, si estuviese vivo quizás tendrías que estar bajo sus pies adulándole el ego como haces con los demás superiores tuyos. _

_Itachi. _– apretó sus puños con enormes deseos de callarle. –

_Que, ¿me intentaras golpear como a Sasuke?, no creo que tengas tanta suerte como antes, ya no soy el niño asustado que bajo la cabeza ante tus mandatos. _– se alejo de Fugaku con un aire decidido, debía proteger a su hermano y también el nombre y respeto que tanto sintió por Minato. –

_Tu hermano no será una copia de tus errores, un Uchiha no puede manchar su honor en más de una generación…_

El mayor de los Uchiha decidió bajar los ánimos exaltados, respiro profundo y paso a la cocina, estaba muerto del cansancio pero también quería ocuparse un poco de ayudar en casa, siempre fue muy juicioso con su madre, cuando Sasuke nació, le ayudaba en las compras, a limpiar cuando podía y ahora que todos estaban en sus habitaciones se dedico a sacar la basura a la calle, pondría las dos bolsas negras cerca de la puerta donde el camión de limpieza las recogía a media noche. Sacudió sus manos suavemente y alzo la mirada al cielo, estaba realmente oscuro y plomizo, ni si quiera la luna llena se podía apreciar, como deseaba que las cosas mejoraran, que su padre no siguiera planeando la vida de Sasuke pero él sabía que era mucho desear.

_Todo por mi culpa._ – susurro bajito y dándose la vuelta para entrar a la casa. –

_¡ALTO ALLI!_ – un grito retumbo en medio de toda la calle solitaria. –

_Tu…_ - Itachi agrando los ojos al ver al recién llegado, estaba jadeante y con el rostro bañado en sudor por la carrera que pego para poder llegar allí. –

_¿Donde… donde… esta el mal nacido de tu hermano?_ – señalo con su dedo al moreno. –

_Sasuke._ – suspiro resignado y cruzo sus brazos. –

_Necesito arreglar algunos asuntos con él._ – logro corregir su respiración irregular, así que alzo el pecho y sonrió con total malicia. – _llámalo._

_Será mejor que pases. _

_No voy a entrar_. – siguió plantado en el portón de la familia Uchiha. –

_A mí tampoco me conviene que entres, pero si te quedas allí parado mis padres te verán y no te agradara lo que sucederá después_.

_¿Esta Sasuke allí dentro_?

_Si, te llevare con él_. – empezó a caminar dentro de la casa con un dudoso rubio pegado tras él. –

Itachi se arriesgo a meter a Naruto a la casa, sabía que sus progenitores ya estarían en cama y Sasuke también, con mucho sigilo paso dentro y le pidió al rubio que esperara en la cocina, el pobre chico no estaba muy convencido de ello pero que mas podía hacer, tenía unas enormes ganas de matar a Sasuke y no se amilanaría con solo estar en un lugar desconocido, mientras Itachi subía las escaleras rumbo donde su hermanito, Naruto pudo curiosear un poco el lugar, la casa del desgraciado moreno era muy grande y elegante, nada mas la cocina daba envidia, superaba por muchos metros cuadrados a su pequeño departamento, sus ojos se afilaron al ver el refrigerador enorme y plateado, era como si el electrodoméstico le diera canticos seductores para que fuera y abriera sus puertas, nervioso asomo su cuerpo por la puerta de la cocina y al ver que no bajaba Itachi aprovecho de abrir aquel llamativo aparato, una brisa fría y suave le dio en la cara, sin duda eso era el paraíso para los alimentos, niveles y mas niveles llenos de comida, bebidas y más cosas que no pudo identificar, estaba casi babeando con la boca abierta, delante de toda esa comida estaba un pastel a medio terminar, de chocolate con merengue de crema batida y la infaltable cereza encima.

_Dios…. Se ve bueno._ – se agacho con destino a meterle el dedo a la crema, y lo logro, mancho prácticamente todos sus dedos rápidamente y después los llevo a su boca con una sonrisa zorruna de viveza. – _debería comer más._

_Naruto._ – Itachi le llamo antes de que pudiese continuar su hurto de pastel. –

_¡Diga!_ – escondió su mano aun manchada tras su espalda y cerro de un portazo el refrigerador. –

_Ven conmigo, Sasuke está despierto._ – miro al rubio con duda, pero después se le escapo una pequeña sonrisa. _– ¿qué quieres hablar con mi hermano?_

_No quiero hablar, ¡quiero matarlo!_ – gruño furibundo al recordar la carta. –

_No creo que soluciones tus molestias con ello._

_Lo sé, pero al menos no tendré que saber más de él. _

_No comprendo muy bien, me disculparas por lo que te preguntare pero… ¿aquella noche tú perdiste la virginidad?_

_¡Eso… eso no es de tu interés!_ – miro con recelo al mayor de los Uchiha. –

_Solo quiero decirte que con golpear a Sasuke no volverá lo que perdiste. _

_No soy tonto, lo sé. _

_¿Entonces?_

_Déjate de preguntarme tanto y dime cual es su habitación._ – cruzo sus brazos enfadado. –

_Es esa._ – señalo con su dedo a la puerta donde había un pequeño cartel que decía "no molestar". –

_Gracias._ – respiro hondo y poso su mano sobre la perilla de la puerta pero antes de entrar sin tocar Itachi le coloco una mano en la mejilla acariciando su rostro. –_ ¿¡QUE DEMONIOS HACES!_

_Tenías crema en la mejilla._ – le mostro la evidencia de su asalto en la cocina. –

_Eh…_.. – se le subieron todos los colores al rostro. – _yo… no quería probar pero es que se veía muy buena y pues…_

_Si sales vivo de allí te daré un poco para llevar_. – sonrió amablemente. _– lo único que te pediré es que no griten o despertaran a mis padre. _

_Bien_. – sentencio aun rojo tomate. –

Itachi se desapareció por el largo pasillo y dejo que Naruto y su hermano se encontraran, esperaría una media hora para después volver y separarlos si estaban matándose a golpes o vigilarlos si se les ocurría alguna locura mas entre sus discusiones, no sabía a qué lado de la moneda apostarle pero las chispas entre esos dos se veían con claridad, era como un odio – amor muy extraño, su hermano nunca tomo a nadie en cuenta y solo este rubio atolondrado pudo atravesar la barrera "marca Uchiha" , tenía que ser sincero, Naruto tenía un aire muy parecido a su amado Minato pero también era muy diferente que el por su carácter explosivo e impredecible, seguro aquel carácter lo heredo de su fallecida madre pelirroja.

La puerta se abrió y un Naruto tratando de controlar su tono de voz paso dentro, dio un soberano bufido al ver al causante de sus desgracias tendido en la cama como si nada y leyendo un libro, realmente ajeno a su situación actual y lo que tantas ganas tenia Naruto de hacerle por violarlo aquella noche en el hotel.

_Hoy mueres maldito._ – golpeo sus puños con fuerza uno contra otro. –

_Itachi siempre mete las narices donde no lo llaman._ – el menor bajo su lectura sin ánimos, ni si quiera se tomo la molestia de asombrarse. –

_Ponte de pie._ – Naruto cerró la puerta tras él. –

_Leíste la carta._ – se levanto de la cama con una mirada seria y fría. –

_Claroooo que la leí, y muchas gracias por ponerme en claro que me crees tan estúpido como para aceptar otro de tus juegos sucios. _

_Lo idiota lo llevas en la sangre. _– le dio la espalda a Naruto y eso fue un craso error. –

Sin perder el tiempo se abalanzo sobre Sasuke, ambos cayeron al suelo entre manotazos y puños, Naruto quería darle en el mero rostro pero Sasuke le detuvo a tiempo así que el Uchiha logro moverse y terminar encima del rubio, sujetando sus muñecas al tiempo que el otro pataleaba y se retorcía por liberar sus manos y quitarse el peso que sentía sobre sus caderas, no podía perder ante ese prepotente engreído, tenía que dejarle aunque sea un ojo morado esa noche.

_¡Bájate!_ – se retorció un poco pero Sasuke solo le sonrió malicioso al ver que sus prácticas en defensa personal que su padre le obligo a tomar sirvieron para algo. –

_Entonces, viniste a hablar sobre el trato._

_MALDITO SASUKE, ¡ERES UN PERRO!_ – gruño desesperado por tomar el control de la situación. –

_Quiero aclararte algo Naruto. Yo no te viole, tuvimos sexo de mutuo acuerdo, si no quieres creerme eres un cabeza hueca falto de memoria. _

_¡No lo recuerdo!_ – alzo la cabeza lo mas que podía, quería si quiera morder la mano de Sasuke para soltarse. –

_Como no olvidarlo, si estabas borracho._ – acerco un poco su rostro al del rubio. – _no sé si se te olvido todo, pero me dijiste que fui muy bueno contigo. _

_¡BASTARDO!_ – sus ojos centellaban furia total ante las palabras del Uchiha. –

_Me dijiste que tenía una mirada linda, que te gusto todo y que dirías que yo no te obligue a nada, pero no cumpliste esa última parte. _

_Seguro olvide todo por lo malo que fuiste en la cama… _- decidió jugar tan sucio como su oponente, no recordaba nada pero le daba coraje que el moreno hablara de él como si hubiese sido la experiencia más divina del mundo. –

_Sabes algo, en vez de no creerme y sigamos discutiendo de ello, tengo una idea mejor, podría repetir lo de aquella vez y vemos que tanto regresa a tu memoria_.

….. – Naruto abrió los ojos en grande, esta vez sí que temía por su integridad física, podía sentir la fuerza que imprimía Sasuke con su cuerpo, sintió como el moreno movió sus manos hasta posarlas sobre su propia cabeza, esa posición era incomoda y mas vulnerable que nunca. – _tu… hermano vendrá._

_Que lo haga, total, él fue quien te metió aquí._ – bajo su cabeza rozando su nariz por toda la mejilla del rubio. – _hueles a pastel…_

_¡BAKA!_ – no sabía si avergonzarse o reírse, el olfato de Sasuke era realmente bueno. –

_¿Sabrás como hueles? _– saco su lengua y sin ponerse reparo lamio la mejilla sonrojada de Naruto, degustando el leve sabor a crema que quedo en ella. –

_¡PERVERTIDO! _– intento ladear su cabeza para morderle la lengua a Sasuke pero este anticipo el ataque y poso sus labios contra los de su contrincante en un beso fogoso y desesperado. –

Su mente se nublo, algo muy dentro de él se revolvió como un huracán categoría 5, imágenes brumosas se pasaron por su cabeza, eran recuerdos, pequeños trozos de recuerdos ligados a esa sensación, el sabor de su saliva, lo cálido de su boca, los movimientos de su lengua, como si una clave de acceso se hubiese activado en el recóndito lugar donde estaban archivadas sus memorias de la noche en el hotel. En un segundo su rostro sonrojado ahora estaba al rojo vivo, recordó como el moreno trato de persuadirlo de no tener sexo pero el insistió, como se desvistió para él, como le acaricio ciertas partes de su anatomía que ahora también lucían un tanto "duras" al sentir el contacto de sus pelvis, terror total, no había ningún recuerdo de violación, de obligación, solo un compendio de imágenes lujuriosas donde ambos disfrutaron de una pasión desmedida y sexo sin seguridad alguna.

_Ahora… si recuerdas algo._ – la boca de Sasuke se separo lentamente dejando un pequeño hilo de saliva que los unía aun. –

_No… no me violaste._ – susurro avergonzado, tanta rabia que quería descargar y ahora no sabía cómo. –

_Te felicito por recuperar la memoria._ – soltó a Naruto y se puso de pie. – ¿_ahora si aceptaras mis propuestas?_

_Espera… pero…. Lo de esa noche… tu y yo tuvimos…_ - se sentía lleno de dudas y de sentimientos encontrados, que era lo que verdaderamente había en los corazones de ambos después de ese encuentro. –

_No eres una niña virginal y yo no soy un príncipe azul, solo fue sexo. _– limpio sus labios con el reverso de su manga. _– tenía que besarte para hacerte recordar, mi plan funciono._

_Tienes razón. _– se puso de pie para acabar sentado en la cama de Sasuke. _– solo fue sexo._

_Velo como una noche de amigos con derecho. _

_No somos amigos. _– Naruto se cruzo de brazos todavía agitado. –

_No me digas que te gusto… _- afilo la mirada hacia el rubio con duda. –

_¡No me gustas! _

_Entonces hablemos de algo más serio, el deshacernos de Sakura Haruno. _

_**Continuara….**_

Kiaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!, ¡este par se desea con ganas pero ninguno se atreve a decirlo!, sueltan chispitas de colores cada vez que se ven ji ji ji. Itachi como que quiere hacerles de chaperón pero quien sabe que responderá esta vez Naruto, si sus emociones y sentimientos se enredan mas con los de Sasuke. Y un pelirrojo también será como un segundo custodio de sus emociones, Gaara es y será un bastón para el futuro del rubio. Ahora fuera del tema del fic, debo decirles que si los capítulos se retrasan de aquí en adelante es por mi trabajo, tengo que ganar dinerito ji ji ji, tratare de escribir los fines de semana y luchar porque mi pasión siga encendida y no dejarles a la mitad de nada. Los quiere ramsin!

_**Próximo Capitulo:**_

_**Tras las pasiones.**_


	11. Tras las pasiones

_**Bienvenidos, este es mi primer fic de Naruto, algo tarde no, pero bueno, por algún lado se comienza esto, espero lo disfruten, el fic es un Sasu x Naru( típico pero me encanta ), también otras parejas que saldrán a su debido tiempo y no quiero dar mucho spoiler XD. Mundo alterno, mpreg ( al que no sepa que es, largo, no quiero quejas después) Yaoi como todos mis amados fics, y nada más que decir, esto será algo de romance, humor, amor y angustia. Ah… Naruto no me pertenece, es de Kishimoto – sama, espero no se enfade por todo lo que le hare a Naruto y Sasuke je je je. **_

_**Contra la corriente**_

_**Capítulo 11**_

_**Tras las pasiones**_

La incomodidad en el ambiente resultaba gigantesca, Naruto no sabía a ciencia cierta que hacer, si quedarse a escuchar a Sasuke, retirarse o gritarle. Tanta información sobre aquella noche de locura y borrachera no era fácil de aceptar, su mente llena de recuerdos lo ponían en una situación incómoda y con un calor sofocante que se incrementaba rápidamente, su pecho estaba ardiendo en sensaciones nuevas, difíciles de descifrar y muy perturbadoras sin duda alguna.

_¿Entonces?, ¿Qué decides Naruto? _– Sasuke se quedó prácticamente a la expectativa sobre la respuesta del rubio. –

_No puedo…_ - bajo la mirada con un aire de angustia repentina. – _no es bueno que sigamos en esto._

_¿acaso eres un cobarde?, no puedes olvidar un simple acto de pasión carnal. _

_Pasión… carnal_ – llevo su mano al pecho, no supo porque, pero le incomodo esa frase despectiva que lanzo el Uchiha como si nada. –

_Entiende algo._ – sin pena alguna sujeto de las ropas al rubio alzándolo hasta tenerlo frente a frente. – _no sentí nada… esa noche solo fue sexo y nada más._

Sus ojos se nublaron, sintió un nudo inmenso en la garganta que no le dejo responder, gritar o si quiera quejarse del como lo tenía sujeto Sasuke. Lo único que su cuerpo pudo hacer fue huir, jalonear con desesperación las manos de Sasuke para soltarse, apenas lo consiguió, salió corriendo fuera da la habitación y desapareciendo escaleras abajo con un estruendoso escándalo que llamo la atención de Itachi, este asomo su cabeza por la puerta de su habitación logrando solo ver una estela amarilla desapareciendo de su vista.

_Acabaron mal…_ - susurro para si con desanimo –

Corrió con más desesperación aun que cuando trataba de llegar a su destino horas antes, esta vez no sabía porque huía, pero era imperante alejarse de ese lugar, solo después de unas 3 cuadras recorridas logro detenerse con la respiración entrecortada y posando sus manos sudorosas sobre sus rodillas para recuperar el aire perdido, el sudor perlaba su frente pero algo más empezó a surcar sus mejillas con destino final en el pavimento gris oscuro bajo sus pies.

_¿Por qué demonios lloro?_ – se restregó de mala gana el rostro con su antebrazo. –

Jipo algunas veces, no entendía el porqué, pero su cuerpo le pedía llorar, soltar un cumulo de lágrimas saladas como cascada, le dolió las palabras brutales de Sasuke, pero lo que más coraje le daba era que el no esperaba ni más ni menos del moreno, no creía que el cariño estaba entre ellos, solo la mala suerte los junto en sus caminos, un perro demoniaco y algo de casualidad, y ahora, sus cuerpos se habían unido, sus mentes habían resonado juntas, pero no sabía si sus corazones podrían seguir para descubrir si había más que sexo, nunca se había enamorado y al final sentía algo extraño por el Uchiha, un deseo de golpearlo, gritarle y extrañamente también estar siempre pensando en él.

_Eres un idiota… ¡SASUKE ERES UN MALDITO IDIOTA!_

Grito con todo el coraje de mundo, necesitaba liberar sus emociones de algún modo, pero donde la familia Uchiha también había un cierto dejo de coraje y emociones encontradas. Sasuke quedo petrificado en el sitio, no tuvo chance de perseguir al rubio y tampoco su grandioso orgullo se lo permitiría, primero muerto a que ceder ante alguien.

_Esa noche lo arruine todo._ – hablo para si con fastidio. –

_¿a dónde fue tu novio?_ - Itachi se acercó a la habitación de su hermanito en busca de respuestas interesantes. –

_No es mi "novio"_ – sentencio con malicia. –

_Pues ambos parecían heridos por algún motivo. _

_No hay motivos_. – bajo la mirada enojado – _solo es un pequeño percance sin interés, ese estúpido no sabe dejar las cosas como están. _

_No creo que Naruto vea las cosas del mismo modo_.- una sonrisa algo triste se posó en los labios de Itachi. -

_Dudo que conozcas los razonamientos de ese imbécil._

_Quien sabe, quizás heredo algo de ternura y la pasión…_

Sin más palabras, Itachi abandono la habitación dejando a su hermano con esas raras últimas palabras, siempre Itachi se encargaba de dejarlo a mitad de una intriga o alguna frase curiosa.

Y como tenía razón el mayor de los Uchiha, Naruto solo sentía una especie de desamor o mejor dicho, amor no correspondido, un sentimiento que el aun no le daba nombre exacto pero que alguien más le revelaría el justo significado para sus pesares y coraje.

El día siguiente al altercado en casa de los Uchiha, hizo que Naruto no saliera de su cama, la depresión invadió todo su ser, y sin importarle mucho su trabajo por primera vez en tanto tiempo, se pasó el día entre su sabanas, sintiendo muchas cosas extrañas, pensando en todo y a la vez en nada. Un día de depresión grandiosa hasta que a las 5 de la tarde alguien toco a su puerta, en verdad no quería abrir así que se hecho la almohada sobre su cabeza y fingió que no oía los incesantes toques a su puerta.

_Ya váyanse…_ - gruño con desanimo al sentir que pararon los golpes en un momento. –

_No pienso retirarme después de lo que me costó entrar_.

Conocía esa voz, era tan familiar y algo inesperado también, con suma vergüenza alzo la cabeza y noto a un castaño parado junto a su cama en pose de madre regañona.

_¿Porque no fuiste a trabajar hoy?_ – Iruka se tomó el atrevimiento de sentarse a orillas de la cama –

_No quise…_ - susurro con recelo. –

_Esa no es una actitud muy madura de tu parte._

_No me importa eso Iruka sensei._

_¿quieres hablar del tema que te molesta?_

_¡Nada me molesta!_

_Pues no me moveré de aquí hasta que quieras hablar conmigo._ – cruzo sus brazos armado de paciencia. –

_¿No tiene que verse con el pervertido de los perros?_

_¡Se llama Kakashi!... no pervertido de los perros_! – un intenso rubor cubrió sus mejillas. –_ y estamos hablando de ti, no de mí._

Un silencio sepulcral inundo la habitación por más de media hora, parecía que Iruka y Naruto jugaban a quien aguantaba más en silencio, pero como podrán imaginar el rubio perdió la apuesta ya que le sacaba de quicio la paciencia a prueba de todo de su querido superior.

_Si le cuento que me paso, ¿se ira?_ – se quitó las mantas del cuerpo para poder levantarse e ir a gatas donde estaba el castaño esperando. –

_Empieza a hablar._ – sonrió triunfal, Naruto era tan predecible para él.-

_Hice un negocio con alguien y salí perdiendo_… - mascullo de mala gana y sonrojándose todo al recordar las imágenes de la noche desenfrenada que vivió con Sasuke. –

_Por negocio querrás decir "romance" y por alguien quieres decir la persona culpable de tu depresión y mal humor._

_¡Iruka sensei!_ – chillo asombrado – _era un negocio. ! Lo juro!_

_Está bien, ¿pero ese negocio acabo mal?_

_Más o menos… al acuerdo que llegamos se rompió y pasaron cosas que no debían pasar._

_¿cosas? – _miro serio y meditativo a su ex alumno_ – Naruto, estuviste con alguien._

_¡Por eso no me gusta hablar con usted!, siempre se adelanta a lo que diré. – _se lanzó de espaldas sobre su cama _– pasaron cosas que no se si fueron buenas o malas._

_¿Y cómo te hicieron sentir ese tipo de cosas?, aquí dentro… _- poso su dedo índice sobre el lado izquierdo del pecho del rubio, justo en su corazón. –

_Al principio mal… hasta coraje le tenía, pero hoy no sé porque me dolió tanto el que aquel acontecimiento no le importara a ese "alguien" y a mí sí. _

Iruka sonrió con ternura y paso a acostarse boca arriba en la cama junto a Naruto, ambos mirando al techo de la habitación como si fuera lo más interesante en el mundo, un silencio apacible que no tenía ningún ápice de incomodidad lleno el ambiente hasta que el castaño tomo aire para hablar.

_Recuerdo la primera vez que conocí a Kakashi, me resulto un hombre extraño, raro y hasta odioso, pero después fue como si me hubiese dado cuenta que había algo más en el que me hacía tener un sentimiento ambiguo, como querer u odiar._

_¿y que hizo para darse cuenta de lo que sentía en verdad?_ – los ojos azules del rubio se posaron curiosos sobre su sensei. –

_Realmente nada, todo lo que hizo que cambiara mis sentimientos fue una estupidez de Kakashi… _

* * *

Pasaba de media noche y aun había un salón de clases con las luces encendidas, Iruka estaba cabeceando con lapicero en mano y una taza ya vacía de café en la otra, corregía papeles y más papeles, odiaba los finales de semestre, solo le traían una montaña inimaginada de labores extras, estudios y mucha lectura madrugadora, pero no se quejaba, era una cuota a pagar por hacer lo que más amaba, educar a los demás.

_Tan solo unos 15 más y término._ – bostezo en grande y paso a restregar sus ojos con las palmas de sus manos. –

Su vista cansada y nublada por la acción de sus manos no le dejo ver bien como una figura entro al salón, tomo una silla y la arrastro hasta el escritorio del castaño.

_¿Cómo va tu pesadilla de papeles?_ – el invitado inesperado sonrió descarado, pero Iruka no lo vio ya que su rostro estaba oculto bajo una mascarilla blanca para evitar esparcir las gripes y resfriados. –

_No estoy de ánimos para tus comentarios_ – alzo la mirada hacia el peligris. –

_Podría ayudarte._

_No das las mismas materias que yo._ – alzo sus ojos hacia Kakashi encontrándose que tenía una mano extendida hacia el cómo esperando recibir algo. – _si tu insistes… _

Iruka intento darle un grupo de informes pero el peligris obvio aquel cumulo de papeles y paso a aferrarse al antebrazo del castaño jaloneándolo tan fuerte hacia el que todas las hojas de los informes quedaron tiradas sobre el escritorio y el suelo, un segundo después tenia sus labios unidos a los del peligris, ni si quiera supo cuando el atrevido hombre se bajó la mascarilla, solo pudo abrir desorbitadamente sus ojos y sentir una nueva gama de sensaciones acumulándose en su boca, cuerpo y mente.

_¿! QUE DIABLOS TE PASA!_ – logro soltarse del agarre de su compañero de labores. –

_Quería ayudar y te he ayudado, ahora no estás pensando en corregir informes. _

_Eres… eres… un_

_¿soy qué? _– estiro sus manos logrando apresar los hombros del castaño exterminando toda distancia entre ambos, sus rostros a centímetros uno del otro. –

_¡UN HENTAI! _– bajo la mirada con pena, sus mejillas estaban al rojo vivo y estallarían como fuegos artificiales si ese ínfimo espacio personal que le quedaba era superado. –

_Entonces, ¿no quieres terminar de relajarte?_

_¡No quiero más tus ayudas!, además, ¿Por qué diablos me besaste? _

_No lo sé, solo creí que debía sentir esos labios, parecían encantadoramente tiernos y virginales._

…. – Iruka trago grueso al ver como el Hatake ladeaba su cabeza preparándose para un segundo ataque –

_Y lo fueron…._ – cerro sus palabras con otro beso pasional, sobrepasando los límites del anterior con creces, sintiendo el calor que irradiaba su interior, su lengua practicando el arte de las caricias y mucho más. –

Estaba experimentando algo nunca imaginado, el tan serio, recatado, respetuoso y hasta con una cultura y educación a la antigua, se veía en un mar de sensaciones nuevas, prohibidas y sin lógica aparente, solo estaba con las emociones en on y la lógica en off, su cabeza embotada no le daba tregua a las razones humanas, un instinto nuevo y colérico subía como el magma de un volcán a punto de erupción, su estómago lleno de extrañas cosquillas, percibiendo con descaro unos dedos traviesos que acariciaban su pecho recorriendo su torso y acabando por aferrarse como una serpiente alrededor de sus caderas, las distancias saldadas se hicieron un amasijo de pasión desmedida, el calor aumento, las caricias dejaron de ser suaves para volverse descaradas muestras de deseo.

Kakashi no vio nada de resistencia en el castaño, al contrario, aquella presa de sus pasiones lucia deseosa de ser poseída, podía sentirlo, ese corazón latiendo a mil por hora, ese calor irradiando de toda su piel tersa, sus caderas juntándose descaradamente con roces obscenos y desinhibidos, cuando esa noche fuera del salón pensaba en cómo encarar a Iruka, nunca imagino que el resultado fuera este.

Estaba a punto de devorar un ser hambriento de cariño y de pasión, podía sentir sus torpes besos, sus nervios, pero también estaba seguro que así debía ser, que esa sensación desmedida que entro en su corazón cuando lo conoció, era recíproca, mutua y con un desenlace deseado por ambos.

_¿Porque?_ - el castaño logro articular una simple y rara pregunta, después de tantos besos y caricias, decidió que al menos antes de seguir la locura, pediría lógicas a lo ilógico. –

_¿Acaso se le pide permiso al corazón para querer?, las aves no le piden permiso al cielo para surcarlo, solo lo hacen porque así es su naturaleza, el agua no le pide permiso a la tierra para caer sobre ella, para poseerla y recorrer su interior dándole un halo de vida y fuerza… así que yo no pido permiso para lo que es obvio y necesario._

Sus labios susurraron aquellas palabras con sensualidad, un aliento tibio y suave hizo que a Iruka se le erizaran los bellos de la nuca, cerró sus ojos acompañando con ellos una suave sonrisa en sus labios, había comprendido que para amar no se necesitan permisos, que cuando hay pasión y amor, los cuerpos resuenan y existen las locuras como esas.

Sus ropas empezaron a estorbar, la sensualidad se apodero de ellos, el peligris se quitó en un rápido movimiento la camisa azul marino que cargaba, la vista de un torso definido, fuerte y blanco dejo impresionado al castaño, debajo de esas ropas había un cuerpo envidiable, con sus mejillas rojo brillante se atrevió a tocar el estómago del Hatake, era como si deseara estar seguro de lo que veía, su curiosidad no paso desapercibida por el otro y en un rápido y suave agarre tomo la muñeca de Iruka.

_Siente esto._ – le guiño un ojo al tiempo que deslizaba la mano de Iruka por su vientre y le hacía bajar hasta que tropezó con la masculinidad de su captor, encontrándose un miembro sofocado por la ropa, palpitante y deseoso de cariños. –

_Kakashi…_ - desvió la mirada más avergonzado aun, no esperaba una sorpresa de ese tamaño. –

_Sé que estas en las mismas condiciones que yo_. – con su mano libre se atrevió a acariciar la naciente masculinidad del menor, y este le hizo saber su aprobación con un gemido bajo y seductor. - _me siento como Adam en el paraíso, a punto de probar el pecado original, disfrutar de algo que nunca ha pertenecido a nadie, yo profanare este cuerpo en nombre de la pasión._

_¡¿Cómo sabes que soy virgen?_! – dio un respingo notablemente ofendido por la acotación de Kakashi, así lo haya dicho en un modo realmente hermoso y erótico. –

_Tus manos tiemblan cuando te toco, eres como un libro abierto y listo para ser leído, tu cara dice a todas luces tómame de una vez, quiero saber que se siente._

_Eres un pervertido… un pervertido con un léxico envidiable. _

_Por eso soy profesor de literatura, nada más efectivo que decir las palabras correctas en el momento correcto._ – jalo con brusquedad el cierre del pantalón de Iruka, logrando bajarlo con una facilidad ilógica. -_ como te dije, todo esto tendrá escrito mi nombre. _

Lleno de más lujuria que antes Kakashi hizo que el menor se sentara sobre el escritorio no sin antes bajar sus pantalones y ropa interior tan rápidamente que ya no había tiempo para analizar que estaban en un salón de clases, solos, inventando locuras de media noche como dos adolescentes hormonales y desbocados.

_Espera._ – trato de frenar al peligris pero fue en vano, su boca se curvo con asombro al ver como este bajaba su mano derecha para tomar en un suave agarre su miembro, un escalofrió impresionante recorrió su espina dorsal dejándolo totalmente desarmado para lo que seguiría después. –

_No hay tiempo para esperas, sabes que esto es algo necesario, lo quieres_. – sonrió descarado al tiempo que empezó a subir y bajar su mano por toda la piel expuesta, sintiendo el palpitar de aquel miembro, jugando con sus dedos y disfrutando de la gama imaginada de gemidos que empezó a articular Iruka muy pegado a su cuello, se había abrazado al Hatake en busca de apoyo a sus espasmos de placer. –

_Kakashi…_ - gimió con fuerza al sentir que la otra mano del peligris se deslizo por sus muslos y empezó a juguetear con su entrada, deslizando sus dedos por todo el rededor sin profanar aun el destino final de todo aquel acto carnal. –

Ambas caricias le hacían perder la razón, sus manos se aferraron a la espalda ya sudorosa de Kakashi, solo necesitaba más, aun más de esas manos, ese recorrido morbosamente elaborado de los dedos, su boca apresada nuevamente en un beso húmedo y hasta prohibido, sus lenguas deslizándose dentro y fuera de ambos, los labios mordidos con suavidad exaltando la ya enrojecida piel, hinchados y provocativos en todo sentido.

_Relájate, voy a hacerte llegar al paraíso._ – reclino su frente del hombro de Iruka al tiempo que uno de los dedos del Hatake traspasaba el umbral permitido, deslizándose forzadamente dentro de su presa, sintiendo como los músculos se tensaron de pies a cabeza en un segundo. –

Gimió más fuerte que antes, esa sensación nueva era irreconocible, perturbadora pero placentera a un nivel insospechado, el digito que deslizaba dentro suyo paso rápidamente a volverse dos, aquello fue realmente interesante, Kakashi aún seguía deslizando su mano derecha por el miembro ya más que adoloridamente erecto, ambas caricias lo volvían loco, necesitaba más, un poco más para sobrepasar a lo ya ilógico en todo ese acto.

_Entra en mí…_ - beso la mejilla de su captor con suavidad, parecía suplicar por dar fin, o mejor dicho, dar comienzo a una tortura placentera muy diferente a esa. –

_Como deseaba escuchar eso._ – sonrió malicioso para dejar todo lo que hacía y tomar con firmeza las piernas de Iruka abriéndolas un poco más para él, su cuerpo sintió aquel escalofrió divino de los momentos cruciales, su ser moría por estar allí dentro, saber que se sentiría poseer al dueño de sus pasiones. y sin duda no se equivocó, todo lo imaginado fue poco para la verdad, un estrecho y apretado espacio le dio la bienvenida, dificultosamente pudo empujar sus caderas cada vez más contra Iruka, este solo se aferró a su cuello buscando alivio al momento, podía sentir el cuerpo de Kakashi luchando por entrar, sintiéndose partir en un calor endemoniado y doloroso, una liga desagradable de sensaciones que no acababan, al contrario, se volvían más intensas cuando el peligris acabo de penetrarle y dio un movimiento enérgico, como tratando de empezar a embestirle con toda su alma. –

_Cálmate._ – le hablo en un ahogado grito de dolor, era doloroso, no se imaginaba que tan difícil podía ser lo que antes fue placer. –

_Solo siente, relájate que será diferente pronto._ – beso los hombros de Iruka al tiempo que empujaba con suavidad una y otra vez en ese placentero lugar, su alma le pedía empezar a moverse pero decidió apaciguar los ánimos y dar un poco de atención a la excitación aun existente en Iruka, apenas empezó a acariciarle y penetrarle, las cosas cambiaron, el dolor fue perdiéndose entre el placer, que diferente podía ser todo con las manos indicadas en el lugar indicado. - _te dije que sería placentero._

_Te… quiero._ – su voz se hizo un hilo casi invisible, se le fue todo el poder al sentir como aquellas embestidas llegaban a tocar un punto nuevo dentro de él, sus piernas temblaron, su bajo vientre se revolvió con fuerza en un calor sofocante que desencadeno todo un nuevo cumulo de sensaciones, estaba en el paraíso sin duda alguna, solo un poco más y tendría el orgasmo más impresionante de su vida, sin pensarlo si quiera se deshizo en la pequeña muerte mientras Kakashi padecía del mismo mal, embistiendo con locura aquel cuerpo, sintiéndose venir con un calor impresionante, su semilla derramada en el lugar deseado, dentro del ser amado. -

_Este cuerpo me pertenece._ – mordió con algo de fuerza el hombro de Iruka dejando un notable moretón rojo brillante.-

* * *

Su mano se deslizo instintivamente sobre su hombro izquierdo, los recuerdos de esa noche le hicieron revivir sensaciones inolvidables, como un momento de locura había causado lo que ahora vivía con el Hatake, eran una extraña pareja, pero se querían y habían logrado encontrar su equilibrio en el mundo y así eran felices.

_En realidad no fue mucho lo que me paso._ – noto la mirada curiosamente mal pensada que Naruto le tenía, así que trato de recobrar su compostura luego de esos recuerdos. –

_Si las cosas fueran así de fáciles._ – el rubio se sentó de golpe en la cama. –

_En el amor las cosas nunca son fáciles._ – poso su mano sobre el hombro de su alumno. –

_Sabe, me daré una ducha y llamare a mi jefe._

_Espero haber ayudado con tus dudas sobre tu problema de "negocios". _

_Je je je… si, mi problema de negocios. _

Nada es sencillo en la vida, las emociones nos llevan como una hoja en la ventisca, Naruto tratando de superar sus nuevas sensaciones hacia Sasuke, y Sasuke sucumbiendo a las dudas y las jugadas del destino, ya no contaba con el rubio para deshacerse de Sakura, estaba de malas con Itachi y no sabía porque le molestaba la empatía que su hermano mayor para con Naruto, no era un joven que brillara por su atrayente personalidad. Pero sus más grande he inimaginado problema se presentó en forma de un sobre amarillento de tamaño carta que su padre le dejo caer prácticamente encima apenas entro a la habitación.

_Sasuke._ – miro con aires de orgullo al moreno. –

_¿Qué es esto?_ – tomo el sobre con recelo entre sus manos. –

_Llena con inteligencia esas planillas, representan tu futuro. _

…. – Sasuke abrió el sobre con cuidado y saco un grupo de hojas blancas llenas por ambos lados de preguntas y más preguntas. - _¿de dónde sacaste estos documentos de ingreso a la academia policial más importante del país?_

_El rector es un buen amigo mío, solo le pedí un pequeño favor a cambio de muchos que he hecho para él. _

_O sea, que si lleno esto, ya estaré dentro de la academia. _– abrió los ojos con total asombro. –

_El que ingreses con facilidades no te dará el derecho de haraganear, estudiaras tanto como puedas, necesitamos recuperar el prestigio y la oportunidad que tu hermano desperdicio en su momento. _

_No quiero las cosas fáciles. _– dejo los documentos en la cama, le molestaba la continua comparación entre Itachi, su pasado y el. –

_Prefieres quedarte en Konoha y ser un simple policía, hacer menos de lo que Itachi hizo. _

_El problema no es ser un policía padre, mi problema son tus ideas de controlarme la vida, lograr conmigo lo que Itachi no se dejó hacer, y yo quiero decidir por mí mismo._ – siseó esa última frase con total convencimiento. –

_Lo encuentro difícil, hasta ahora solo has jugado con todas las opciones que te he dado, incluida la señorita Haruno. _

_Ese es otro tema que quiero dejar claro, no me voy a comprometer con ella, no me gusta. _

_Sasuke…_ - Fugaku dio un pequeño respiro y acomodo su postura férrea frente a su terco hijo. _- si estudias en la academia estarás lejos de ella y podría, quizás te dejaría escoger a otra mujer como tu futura esposa, pero si te quedas en Konoha, ten por seguro que ella pasara a la familia Uchiha tarde o temprano._

Lanzadas sus cartas, Fugaku salió de la habitación sintiéndose triunfador, por donde mirara, Sasuke no tenía salida, o era la academia más prestigiosa del país o el matrimonio seguro y estabilizador con Sakura Haruno, al final siempre serían los planes del mayor de los Uchiha los que controlaran el destino del moreno.

Sasuke se quedó contemplando los documentos con un dejo de rabia, estaba con la espada al cuello, no supo en que instante su padre le tendió tan elaborada trampa, todo perfectamente maquinado, todo entrelazado para hacer que su futuro fuera lo que su padre añoraba y que no logro con su hermano mayor. Todo se basaba en dos opciones, estudio seguro, un puesto de influencia en la policía y si eso fallaba, tenía el matrimonio con Sakura para salvar la dignidad y subir en peldaños monetariamente. Debía ser sincero con el mismo, entre ambas alternativas, había una que podía ser tolerada y hasta cierto límite flexibilizada, así que su decisión fue clara al tomar los documentos entre sus manos.

_Prefiero irme a estudiar lejos que acabar como el perro faldero de Sakura Haruno._ – busco un bolígrafo sobre su escritorio y comenzó a llenar con cuidado los papeles de ingreso, le gustaba la carrera que habían tomado antes su padre y su hermano, prácticamente estaba listo para aceptar ese reto, pero entre esos pensamientos se le coló uno inesperado, la imagen de Naruto aquella noche de pasión en el hotel. - _Estaré lejos de ese idiota_. – su sonrisa pretenciosa se le borro en un segundo del rostro. - _¿Qué diablos hago pensando en si lo veré más o no? _

Sacudió su cabeza unas cuantas veces asombrado por esos pensamientos, pero la espinita seguía clavada en su mente y quizás también en su corazón, había vivido momentos únicos con Naruto, prácticamente él fue su primera vez, su primer beso, y hasta su primer "amigo". Un cumulo de situaciones de ese índole no se olvidan fácilmente, pero Sasuke verdaderamente prefería estudiar, ser alguien independiente de las ataduras de su padre, que mejor oportunidad que esa para trazar sus metas lejos de Fugaku, así sea tomando como camino la oportunidad que le entregaba el mismo y que muy seguramente consiguió con algunos favores nada buenos y decentes.

_Lejos de Konoha, lejos de mi padre y lejos de el…_ - sintió una opresión algo desagradable en su pecho, en verdad estaba comenzando a darse cuenta que el rubio se le coló muy adentro, más de lo que imaginaba, su duro corazón tenía un pequeño agujero por donde entro el cariño del Uzumaki.-

Un deseo extraño de pertenencia nació esa noche, después de tanto gritarle que no sentía nada, que no valían nada los momentos pasados juntos, que su relación no tuvo nacimiento y por ello nunca vivió, pero que extraño es el juego del destino, nunca sabemos que tan lejos nos lleve un hecho inesperado, que la ruta al amor sea escabrosa, empinada e inesperada, Sasuke se debatió con el mismo esa noche, decidió más de una cosa, tuvo más de una idea y lo pondría en práctica cuando su ego le liberara de tanta prepotencia, así sea antes de irse de Konoha para siempre.

_**Continuara….**_

PERDON, MIL PERDONES PERO TARDAR CASI 5 MESES EN SUBIR ESTO. ToT. Estoy trabajando muy duro, me va muy bien pero el tiempo para escribir es escaso y casi nulo, pero tengo el fic adelantado como 5 o 6 capis en un cuaderno que llevo conmigo a todos lados, el problema es el tiempo para pasarlo del cuaderno a la pc, sé que puedo!, me llevara mi tiempo, pero no deseo dejar este fic sin terminar, está muy emocionante ji ji ji, lo que llevo adelantado me provoca unas ideas grandiosas, sé que les gustara el giro que dará la trama, el pasado revelado, las verdades y las sorpresas que vienen, sepan espérame por favor amigas, sé que tardare un poco, quizás mucho menos que estos meses, pero sabré llevar mi fic a su debido desenlace, les quiere ramsin, y por favor díganme si aún puedo seguirlos y esforzarme en darles algo bueno. Gracias!

_**Próximo Capitulo:**_

_**Tatuado en mi alma.**_


	12. Tatuado en mi alma

_**Bienvenidos, este es mi primer fic de Naruto, algo tarde no, pero bueno, por algún lado se comienza esto, espero lo disfruten, el fic es un Sasu x Naru( típico pero me encanta ), también otras parejas que saldrán a su debido tiempo y no quiero dar mucho spoiler XD. Mundo alterno, mpreg ( al que no sepa que es, largo, no quiero quejas después) Yaoi como todos mis amados fics, y nada más que decir, esto será algo de romance, humor, amor y angustia. Ah… Naruto no me pertenece, es de Kishimoto – sama, espero no se enfade por todo lo que le hare a Naruto y Sasuke je je je. **_

_**Contra la corriente**_

_**Capítulo 12**_

_**Tatuado en mi alma**_

2 semanas se fueron fugaces, en ese lapso de tiempo Naruto fue tomando mayor cuenta de su gusto por el moreno pretencioso y engreído. Al mismo tiempo, no hallaba el modo de volver a encontrarse con él, ambos tuvieron un mal final, aquellos pensamientos colaban en su mente en una de tantas noches domingueras, hacía un calor demoniaco así que para apaciguar los pensamientos sobre Sasuke y el calor a la vez, estaba sentado en su cama leyendo mangas y con un ventilador a toda potencia frente suyo.

_Moriré en este sauna_. – seco el sudor de su frente tratando de mantener la atención en lo que leía. –

Pasaba de media noche cuando alzo la vista hacia su pequeño reloj despertador sobre una mesita de noche, cerro el manga y lo arrojo a una pila de libros arrumbados en una esquina, no deseaba hacer más nada y estiro su cuerpo listo para dormir pero los toques inesperados a su puerta lo alertaron ya que él no tendía a recibir visitas a esas horas de la noche, dudando un poco se levantó de la cama rumbo a la puerta y pregunto débilmente por quien tocaba, para su sorpresa reconoció de inmediato aquella voz así que abrió de sopetón la puerta.

_¿Qué haces aquí?_ – miro realmente impresionado a su recién invitado –

_Quiero terminar nuestra conversación de hace unas semanas._ – Sasuke parecía inmutable, allí de pie junto a la puerta como si esto fuera una simple y rutinaria visita. –

_Eres un desgraciado…_ _vienes a seguir punzando en la herida._ – trato de cerrarle la puerta en la cara, pero el Uchiha interpuso su pie derecho estratégicamente dando fin a las intenciones del rubio. –

_¿No quieres oír lo que opino ahora de aquella noche?_

_Ya lo escuche suficientemente claro… _- Naruto siseo con un rencor contenido, como era posible que pensara en el tanto y cuando el destino se lo traía, solo quería darle un buen puñetazo en el rostro. –

_No deseo proponerte nada más, me he liberado de Sakura Haruno, por ahora_.

_¿Qué?, ¿se dio cuenta que perdía el tiempo con un engreído como tú?_

_No, digamos que la distancia fue una gran solución._

_Entonces para que estas aquí, si no vas a insultarme o tratar de convencerme de ponerte en contra a tu novia obligada. _

_Te lo dije, quiero cerrar la página que abrimos la noche de graduación en el hotel. _

_Yo no quiero cerrar o abrir nada, me insultaste, te creí algo asi como un extraño "amigo", pero los insultos no los olvido! _– apretó sus puños con coraje, era una liga extraña de sentimientos recorriendo su corazón, el amor pasaba al odio y el odia al amor. –_ ¡LARGATE DE MI CASA!_

_Eres un idiota, vengo a hacer las paces y tú me tratas de echar. _

_¿y cómo se supone que debería tratar al que me arrebato mi virginidad y mi dignidad? – _sus mejillas ardían en un rojo brillante, no sabía si de enojo o de vergüenza. –

_Tú también fuiste mi primera experiencia, y eso no se olvida tan fácil. _– Sasuke hablo con algo de vergüenza contenida. -

_Ya sabes cómo me siento entonces. _

_No he podido olvidar el suceso, quiero terminar de sacarte de mi cabeza para seguir mi camino… quiero sacarte de aquí. _– llevo su mano al pecho con un aire disgustado. –

En un segundo Sasuke traspaso en umbral y cerro bruscamente la puerta tras el con el mismo pie que la detuvo, tomo con brusquedad la muñeca de Naruto y acabo por estamparlo contra la misma puerta, su cuerpo contra el del rubio, el calor era más sofocante que antes, sentía como Naruto resoplaba disgustado, retorciéndose en busca de liberta, pero ya las cosas estaban pensadas fríamente en la cabeza del Uchiha, si quería sacar todo lo que tenía por dentro, debía ser ahora y de ese modo.

_¡SUELTAME!_ – el rubio grito desesperado y empujando su cuerpo contra el de Sasuke. –

_Te dije que quería cerrar este episodio de mi vida._ – hablo secamente como si solo estuviese jugando con todo aquello. –

_¿y que lograras obligándome a hacer quien sabe que cosas?_ – gruño sonrojado, podía sentir el cuerpo del moreno en todo su esplendor rozándose contra él. –

_Digamos que despedirme de mi vida pasada. _

_Que intentas dec…_ - no pudo terminar de hablar ya que el Uchiha invadió su boca en un beso apasionado, robándole las fuerzas que tenía para negarse, quitándole todo el poder a su segura rabia, perdiendo todas las armas de la lógica en un juego como ese. –

_Seamos dos desconocidos otra vez…_ -culmino el beso con el susurro de aquella frase al oído de Naruto. –

_¡Solo quieres usarme_! – se contorsiono desesperadamente por su libertad, temía que cediera ante las ideas de Sasuke una vez más. -

_Usémonos mutuamente, recogeré de tu piel los besos que te di, regresare a mi ser la esencia que deje en ti, quiero de vuelta mi frialdad, mi desinterés, mi soledad perfecta._ – mordió con coraje el cuello de Naruto, estaba furioso por ser vulnerable ante alguien como el Uzumaki. – _devuélveme a mi antiguo yo…_

_¡YO TAMBIEN QUIERO MI VIDA DE ANTES!_ – unas pequeñas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, también sentía que su mundo se volvió de cabeza cuando Sasuke llego a él. –

_Robémonos mutuamente lo que nos pertenece._ – llevo su mano al cuello de Naruto obligándolo a que profundizara un beso, esa boca se desvivió por sentir más, por vivir un poco de pasión, sus lenguas se entrelazaron como en una arrojada batalla de dominio, estaban furiosos, molestos con el otro y consigo mismos. –

Entre empujones Sasuke logro llevar al rubio hasta la cama, ambos cayeron sobre ella como un par de gatos enzarzados en una pelea, rodaron varias veces hasta que Sasuke tomo el control total sobre Naruto, el beso se detuvo entre jadeos ahogados, ambos mirándose a los ojos con coraje, no querían decirse las verdades, se gustaban y eso los enfurecía. El moreno tomo la camiseta negra de Naruto entre sus manos y la jaloneo con brusquedad rompiéndola en dos partes descubriendo un torso de piel suave y sudorosa por el calor, sin vergüenza alguna deslizo su mano por todo el cuello del rubio, bajando poco a poco mientras su presa no quitaba sus azules orbes de las manos de Sasuke, quería saber que pretendía hacer el Uchiha, pronto descubrió que sus dedos acabaron el recorrido sobre uno de sus pezones erectos, apretando aquel sensitivo lugar con suavidad, logrando como respuesta un gemido ahogado entre los labios del rubio.

_No digas nada… arruinaras todo lo que quiero hacer._ – sabía que en cualquier instante Naruto se quejaría o le insultaría de nueva cuenta, pero para su sorpresa, el rubio le sonrió tímidamente y relajo sus músculos, la presa había caído ante su cazador. -

Prácticamente esas fueron las últimas palabras con coherencia que se dijeron esa noche, lo que siguió fue solo pasión, ambos dejando a un lado las peleas, mejor dicho, pelearon con el cuerpo, con sus deseos desbordados, entre caricias y maltrechos movimientos ambos ahora yacían desnudos sobre la cama, mirándose mutuamente como si era la primera vez que veían al otro así, para Sasuke no era nuevo, conoció de primera mano ese cuerpo, pero Naruto era otra cosa, la borrachera había eliminado los detalles de su anterior acto, no recordaba muy bien las sensaciones, solo las acciones a superficie, así que esto era como empezar de nuevo, como verse sumido en su primera vez, por segunda vez.

El Uchiha tomo con todo descaro la cintura del rubio y lo hizo sentarse sobre el dándole la espalda, sus más sucios deseos se volvieron realidad al ver que Naruto tenía un pequeño espejo junto a las puertas de su closet. La vista era envidiable, un rubio sudoroso, respirando entrecortado con sus piernas totalmente abierta por el, con suavidad recorrió las rodillas, muslos y caderas del rubio notando como este solo cerraba sus ojos deseando no mirarse a sí mismo en esa pose tan provocadora.

Sasuke entonces le mordió con malicia el hombro buscando que gimiera pero no lo lograba así que descaradamente llevo una de sus manos al miembro ya algo excitado de Naruto, empezó a acariciarlo suavemente de arriba abajo, mirándose al espejo como un simple juego travieso, era magistral, esas imágenes no se borrarían de su cabeza, y Naruto estaba en total lujuria por las caricias, llevo ambos brazos a su espalda buscando el cuello de Sasuke, allí se sujetó dejando que el moreno siguiera su travesura. Entre caricias llevo dos de sus dedos y los introdujo sin pedir permiso a la boca del rubio, este quedo algo sorprendido pero pronto comprendió que era un paso más a lo que seguiría, su lengua comenzó por acariciar aquellos dígitos con dulzura pero luego fue apretando más y más sus dientes logrando morder con furia los dedos de Sasuke.

Impresionado y adolorido por la mordida, movió sin piedad alguna su mano de la boca de Naruto a su entrepierna, jugando con el ansiado lugar al que quería ingresar, suavemente hasta que sin pedir permiso introdujo sus dos dedos en Naruto, este lanzo un alarido, eso había dolido y fue inesperado, con rabia tomo parte de la cabellera de Sasuke comenzando a jalonear sus cabellos, estaba molesto pero pronto paso a dejar de tirar de ellos cuando su cuerpo se estremeció, estaba sintiendo como esos dedos entraban y salían de el suavemente, deslizándose provocativamente al tiempo que el Uchiha no dejaba de atender el erecto miembro de su compañero, tantas emociones le causaba que tuvo que abrir los ojos para verse al espejo, la escena lo dejo realmente ruborizado, pudo notar como el miembro de Sasuke estaba muy cerca de sus dedos, su boca se curvo en un gemido que nunca salió ya que todo el placer que sentía se había cortado y los dedos de Sasuke se retiraron de su ser.

Sintió las manos del Uchiha sujetando sus caderas y alzándolo lo suficiente para lo que seguiría, en un segundo Sasuke lo dejo caer prácticamente sobre su miembro, el dolo fue algo que lo quemo como brazas, había sentido que podría partirse en dos, Naruto comenzó a jadear en busca de alivio pero pronto los ánimos de Sasuke se volvieron en un cambio de posición, aun unidos, el moreno dejo caer a Naruto de lado en la cama y el tomo su puesto de pie a orillas de la misma, sujeto la pierna derecha del rubio subiéndola sobre su hombro, aun podían mirarse al espejo pero esta posición la agradeció el oji azul ya que no era tan incómoda como la anterior.

ambos siguieron en sus pasiones personales, era increíble que los dos sabían lo que sentían, que su deseo era superior a la rabiosa muestra de sexo que estaban actuando, era como si solo peleando y dañándose emocionalmente funcionaban, no había te quiero, no hacían falta, sin duda conocían el corazón del otro, tanto se conocían que no decían nada, solo dejaban que cada uno hiciera lo que le provocara, hasta el final fue así, ambos descargando sus corajes en el otro, Naruto deseando que con todo eso al fin Sasuke cediera a la verdad, y Sasuke, el solo quería de regreso su soledad, estaba envuelto en el deber y el deseo, la obligación de partir, así que solo tapaba su frustración con ese acto, como deseaba poder quedarse y poseer ese cuerpo una y mil veces más, ese frio corazón debía volver a ser de piedra para irse, nunca le diría a Naruto que esa era la última vez, no pretendía lastimarlo más, suficiente con ese acto, con que sus cuerpos se quemaran juntos en pasión, bastaba con eso y así fue, al final solo dejaron que ambos llegaran al orgasmo, sintiéndose muertos en vida, dejando uno en el otro las verdades escritas con sudor y esperma.

El sol si apenas empezaba a colarse por las cortinas de la habitación cuando Sasuke abrió los ojos, se había dejado llevar completamente por la pasión del momento, quedando atrapado en una maraña de sensaciones con un sabor agridulce en su boca.

Con pesadez alzo su mano hasta la frente buscando acomodar los rebeldes mechones de cabello que cubrían su rostro, sintiéndose ya más ubicado en el momento, intento levantarse pero el brazo de un desaliñado rubio le trunco el paso, Naruto estaba totalmente rendido boca abajo y explayado a sus anchas en la cama, se detuvo un instante a verlo, detallando su semblante relajado, sereno y hasta tierno, no parecía el alborotado, escandaloso y hablador de tonterías que le alteraba los nervios cada dos por tres.

Le gusto la escena que contemplaban sus ojos pero no podía encariñarse en ese instante, había tomado una decisión y ya era imposible retractarse, ni si quiera si quisiera hacerlo podría, se llevaría el último y más dulce recuerdo de Konoha, la noche de pasión que vivió con Naruto, eso no lo podría sacar de su mente, su corazón o su alma.

_Adiós… tonto._ – llevo sus dedos hasta la mejilla del rubio donde los deslizo suavemente. – _no me devolviste mi soledad… pero yo tampoco pude devolverte tu virginidad._

_Mmm…_ - Naruto movió su boca entre sueños, susurrando incoherencias que Sasuke no pudo comprender. –

Salió de la cama con cuidado, no quería despertar a Naruto y que las cosas acabaran peor, tomo sus ropas del suelo para vestirse rápidamente, dejaría atrás esa vida y ese momento, ahora comenzaría un nuevo camino alejado de todo lo que conocía hasta hoy.

El sol radiante de la mañana le dio totalmente en el rostro, era incomodo seguir durmiendo así, con pereza se giró hasta quedar boca arriba y comenzó a tantear el lado derecho de su cama, no es que esperaba estar acompañado del moreno, pero al menos una caricia o un buenos días le sentarían bien. Al no tener el calor de Sasuke sintió curiosidad por donde se había metido, observo toda la habitación atentamente, el Uchiha no tenía muchos lugares donde ocultarse en ese departamento, creyendo que seguía en la casa, Naruto salió de la cama en puntitas y se encamino al baño donde abrió la puerta del mismo para sorprender a su acompañante.

_¡Sasuke!_ – lo llamo en voz alta pero ya sabía de antemano que no lo llevaría a tener una respuesta. – _te largaste sin darme los buenos días._

Sin preocupaciones, Naruto no lo tomo a modo personal, sabía que el Uchiha no era un alma educada y menos aun después de toda esa pelea sexo-pasión que desencadenaron la noche anterior. Aquellos recuerdos lo hicieron sonrojarse instantáneamente pero el reloj despertador sobre su mesita de noche le anuncio que debía ir a trabajar, después tendría tiempo para analizar su extraña y nueva relación con Sasuke. Ya para esas horas de la mañana el nombrado moreno estaba arreglando los últimos detalles de su viaje, su madre le alistaba el equipaje dulcemente, sabía que ese cambio de vida le sentaría a su pequeño hijo y acabarían las peleas entre Itachi y Fugaku por tener el control o libertad de Sasuke.

_Cuídate mucho hijo._ – Mikoto termino de cerrar un bolso de mano que llevaría su hijo en el avión. –

_Todo estará bien._ – le sonrió a su madre con sinceridad, era una de las pocas personas que conocían la verdadera sonrisa de Sasuke. –

_No olvides nunca que estamos orgullosos de ti._ – acarició el hombro de su pequeño mientras se contenía las lágrimas. –

_No creo que lo hagas llorar madre._ –Itachi entro a la habitación con un aire despreocupado. –

_Voy a prepararte algo de comer para tu viaje._ – Mikoto salió de la habitación ocultando las lágrimas que no dejaban de bajar rebeldes por sus mejillas maternales. –

_¿me vienes a dar un sermón por no llegar anoche? _

_No._ – Itachi tomo asiento pesadamente en la cama de su hermanito. –

_¿entonces?_ – sabía que Itachi le tenía alguno tipo de conversación adulta y paternalista. –

_¿Le dijiste a Naruto que te ibas? _

Sasuke alzo la mirada realmente asombrado, esa era la última y más remota pregunta que esperaba escuchar de los labios de su hermano.

_¿Qué tiene que ver el en todo esto? _

_Mucho._ – su semblante despreocupado paso a uno más sincero y melancólico. – _ese chico es alguien especial Sasuke, no lo olvides. _

_Me estas asustando, estoy empezando a creer que te gusta ese tonto. _

_No me atrae del modo que tú crees Sasuke. _

_No quiero seguir hablando de ese tonto._ – se dio media vuelta dándole la espalda al mayor. –

_No le dijiste nada._ – renegó con su cabeza unas cuantas veces. –

_¿eso que importa?_, _total, no es ni fue nada mío._

_Eres un mentiroso Sasuke_. – Itachi se puso de pie y apunto con su dedo la frente de su hermano. –

_Mi vida aquí llego a su límite, ahora quiero tener un nuevo rumbo lejos de Konoha, no hay nada que me ate aquí, solo mi madre y tú. _

_Si lo quieres ver así, está bien, pero yo seguiré estando a tu lado y si Naruto llegara a preguntar por ti no le diré donde estas, ¿eso te parece bien? _

Itachi quería tantear los verdaderos sentimientos de su hermanito menor, sabía que mentía descaradamente y que el rubio fue y era algo importante en su vida, sospechaba que la noche anterior Sasuke estuvo donde Naruto y que sus palabras y acciones con concordaban en nada.

_Me da igual lo que hagas._ – el menor tomo su bolso de mano sobre la cama. – _y se me olvidaba…_

Saco un celular del bolsillo de sus jeans, lo miro un poco dudoso pero no dándose chance a retroceder deposito el aparato en las manos de su hermano.

_No quiero a nadie molestándome, comprare uno nuevo cuando llegue a mi destino, les mandare el número. _

_Tal parece que quisieras huir de todo lo que es Konoha. _

_Puede ser, pero lo primordial es que hice algo que tú no hiciste Itachi, solté el yugo de nuestro padre._

_No hables sin saber todo de la vida Sasuke, a veces no hay más caminos que uno solo y debes seguir por el así sea doloroso y desdichado para uno._

Repentinamente rodeo entre sus brazos a Sasuke con una ternura infinita, le estrecho como si fuera la última vez que lo vería, su pequeño hermano había sido todo su apoyo emocional cuando el perdió a su bebe, había vertido sin si quiera notarlo el gran amor paternal que dejo su pasado estado, Sasuke fue su tabla de salvación para no dejarse morir de tristeza.

_Itachi…_ - mascullo el menor de los Uchiha un tanto avergonzado, su hermano pocas veces hacia ese tipo de contacto desde que el creció y dejo de ser un pequeño niño que cabalgaba sobre su espalda. –

_Espero te vaya bien Sasuke. _

_Eso quiero. _– suspiro suavemente dejando que su hermano continuara aquel cálido abrazo que le decía a gritos " te quiero" –

Un nuevo camino, esa tarde de verano Sasuke Uchiha tomo un vuelo fuera de la ciudad rumbo a la academia policial más importante y prestigiosa del país, un viaje no solo físico, también emocional y mental, que sobrepasaría todas las cosas que imaginaba vivir. Por otro lado, Naruto aun esperaba una llamada de Sasuke, se sentía demasiado orgulloso como para ir tras él, ya el pesado moreno había seguido sus pasos y le gusto eso, así que una segunda búsqueda seria divertida a ojos de rubio. Dejaría que Sasuke volviera a su vida como un torbellino, estaba feliz, emocionado y con un dejo de esperanzas, quizás esa era una relación a futuro, que ellos podrían enseriarse y que sus corazones se dijeran verdaderamente las cosas que sentían. Sasuke le causaba un no sé qué en la boca del estómago, nervios quizás, los colores se le subían al rostro cada vez que recordaba el apasionado segundo encuentro que tuvieron, le quedo tatuado en el alma con todos los sentidos intactos.

Unos días se volvieron medio mes, ahora si Naruto ya analizaba seriamente en ir a casa de los Uchiha, no es que fuera fácil hacerlo, pero pensaba en muchas cosas, quizás Sasuke estaba castigado, enfermo o algo peor, tanto tiempo sin comunicarse debía tener una razón lógica, creía que su último encuentro fue realmente bueno y digno de ser repetido, que ninguno acabo mal ni peleando, por eso, esa mañana mientras trabajaba en el local de comida, su mente solo estaba fija en ir a la casa de Sasuke cuando finalizara el día.

_Aquí tienes_ – Naruto dejo una taza de té humeante al frente de su amigo Gaara. –

_Gracias, ¿y cómo has seguido?_ – el pelirrojo tomo la taza entre sus manos y miro el contenido meditativo. –

_Bien… -_ suspiro audiblemente al tiempo que posaba sus manos sobre su baja espalda, estirándose como buscando algo de alivio. –

_Deberías ver a un quiropráctico, te ha seguido molestando la cadera._ – sorbió él te suavemente –

_Creo que iré, este desgraciado dolor no se va, hasta me duele aquí también._ – poso la palma de su mano sobre su bajo vientre. –

_Cuídate de una apendicitis, mi hermano tuvo que ser operado de emergencia hace 3 años por eso, le comenzó como un dolor de estómago, náuseas y fiebre._

_No tengo fiebre –_Naruto sonrió llevándose la mano a la frente. –_ pero… _

_¿pero qué?_ – Gaara alzo sus orbes verdes hacia el rubio. –

_Olvídalo._ – tomo la bandeja donde trajo el té de su amigo. – _te traeré tu comida._

Apenas dio dos pasos lejos de la mesa donde estaba el pelirrojo, su cabeza empezó a dar vueltas al tiempo que sus piernas flaquearon de un modo que nunca antes sintió, sus sentidos se nublaron a tal punto que lo último que escucho fue sonido metálico de la bandeja contra el suelo y un grito de Gaara que salto de su silla a sujetarlo.

Podría jurar que lo despertó un demoniaco dolor de cabeza, no deseaba abrir los ojos pero la sensación de estar siendo observado lo tentó a hacerlo, en ese instante noto que estaba acostado en la oficina de su feje sobre un mullido sofá de tres puestos que no quería ni imaginar para que lo tendrían allí, por otro lado vio al pelirrojo sentado en el brazo derecho del sofá sujetando su mano con una clara angustia dibujada en el rostro, pero lo que lo hizo terminar de alertarse fue ver que Jiraiya entraba a la oficina con un vaso de agua entre sus manos.

_¿despertaste?_ – el peliblanco susurro contrariado por su empleado. –

_Que… ¿qué paso?_ – aun mareado intento sentarse pero Gaara no lo dejo. –

_Te desmayaste hace un rato, estabas muy pálido y frio._ – acaricio el hombro de Naruto con ternura. –

_No sé qué ocurrió, solo sentí que todo empezó a dar vueltas y ¡no he bebido ni un solo trago!_

_¿ has estado comiendo mal?, No te he visto desayunar en algunas semanas seguidas… _- su jefe le extendió el vaso con agua que traía. –

_No tengo mucho apetito por la mañana, me da asco el olor de la comida. _– renegó con un rostro de repugnancia. –

_Eso no es normal –_ el pelirrojo se llevó la mano al mentón con en pose pensativa. _– si quieres vamos a donde mi doctor de cabecera._

_No creo que sea necesario Gaara, pero gracias._

_Necesario o no, será mejor que te tomes el día libre Naruto, no quiero que termines con la cabeza rota si te desmayas otra vez y das contra el suelo, esta vez este chico tuvo buenos reflejos y te sujeto a tiempo._ – el peliblanco palmeo sin pena alguna la espalda de Gaara. –

_Usted… dándome el día libra, el enfermo aquí no soy yo entonces!_ – rio a carcajadas ante la actitud de su superior. –

_¡No te hagas el gracioso o te descontare el día también! _

Naruto paro de reír en seco y asintió rápidamente con su cabeza, quizás ese malestar le brindaría una oportunidad para ir más temprano a casa de los Uchiha, esa era la única idea que no se borraba de su cabeza por nada del mundo, la mañana se fue rápido mientras Naruto daba los últimos detalles a su labor y salía del local a regañadientes y jaloneado por Gaara, no pudo quitarse la vigilancia del pelirrojo por todo el camino así que tuvo que pretender otro malestar y despedir a su amigo realmente sobreprotector en la puerta de su casa. No fue fácil botar a Gaara, este estaba empeñado en acompañarlo todo el día, pero entre muchas conversaciones lo persuadió de irse, para cuando estuvo sin vigilancia la tarde ya caía en la cuidad, se cambió de ropas y fijo su ruta donde la familia Uchiha, el camino fue relativamente corto hasta que sus nervios le invadieron repentinamente al verse a menos de 3 metros de la casa, su estómago tenía otra vez esas extrañas mariposas y las manos le sudaban copiosamente, aun dudosos trago grueso y dio unos pasos vacilantes hasta el portón.

_Bueno… otra vez aquí. _

_**Continuara…**_

Ji ji ji si que les corte feo el capítulo!, perdón por eso, pero es que logre escribir este capi a tiempo, si se puede decir, tendré ayuda de una linda lectora que me pasara lo que llevo de fic a Word, la adoro sin duda alguna por hacerme ese favor grandote!, bueno, ahora a comentar del capítulo, creo que les gusto ese lemon salvajoso que me salió, es que ese par son así, y ahora, Naruto se desmayó y con malestares sospechosos, ya sabemos que las cosas se pondrán muuuuuy interesantes de aquí en adelante ju ju ju. Espérenme que subiré pronto otro capi más!.

_**Próximo capitulo:**_

_**Protegerte es mi destino**_


	13. Protegerte es mi destino

_**Bienvenidos, este es mi primer fic de Naruto, algo tarde no, pero bueno, por algún lado se comienza esto, espero lo disfruten, el fic es un Sasu x Naru( típico pero me encanta ), también otras parejas que saldrán a su debido tiempo y no quiero dar mucho spoiler XD. Mundo alterno, mpreg ( al que no sepa que es, largo, no quiero quejas después) Yaoi como todos mis amados fics, y nada más que decir, esto será algo de romance, humor, amor y angustia. Ah… Naruto no me pertenece, es de Kishimoto – sama, espero no se enfade por todo lo que le hare a Naruto y Sasuke je je je. **_

_**Contra la corriente**_

_**Capítulo 13**_

_**Protegerte es mi destino**_

Su férrea decisión de tocar a la puerta estaba clara, no tenía intenciones de llegar como un perro sumiso a pedir el interés de Sasuke, solo tocaría, hablaría con él y le dejaría en claro lo molesto que estaba por revolcarse con él y olvidar que existía, miro una y otra vez el portón negro entreabierto, estaba a solo unos pasos de la puerta de madera color caoba y el timbre de la misma, estiro la mano dándose ánimos pero su ya valerosa acción fue interrumpida por unos pasos tras él.

_¿Naruto?_ – el recién llegado a la casa de los Uchiha se le quedo mirando sorprendido –

_Tu eres…_ - volteo avergonzado, sabía quién era, pero no recordaba el nombre del hermano de Sasuke por más que buscaba entre sus recuerdos. –

_Itachi._ – paso tranquilamente al lado del rubio e ingreso a la casa seguido del mismo que sin pena ni gloria se auto invito a pasar. – _tiempo sin verte Naruto, ¿Cómo has estado?_

Mientras le interrogaba dejo su maletín de trabajo junto a un pequeño escalos en la entrada, aquel acto le libero las manos para quitarse una sobria chaqueta negra que revelo como el mayor de los Uchiha llevaba un arma enfundada en su cintura.

_¿Eres… policía?_ – Naruto miro incrédulo aquel metálico objeto. –

_Soy detective, hace tiempo que ascendí a ese cargo._ - Se deshizo del arma dejándola en la gaveta de una cómoda a poca distancia de la puerta. – _imagino que vienes por Sasuke._

_Tu engreído hermano no se ha aparecido desde hace dos semanas, ¿acaso está enfermo o castigado?_ – siguió a Itachi hasta que ambos acabaron sentados en un pequeño sofá de la sala. –

_Está de viaje._

_¿y cuando regresa? _

_No creo que sea pronto…. Se fue a estudiar al otro lado del país._

_¡Nani!_ - abrió la boca notablemente sorprendido por la noticia, no era lo que esperaba escuchar. - _¡ese desgraciado!, ¡me volvió a ver la cara de idiota!_

_Sasuke no aprende. _– Itachi susurro para si con su cabeza gacha. –

_Quiero su número de teléfono, voy a hacerle una "cordial llamada"_ – siseo con rabia, tenía un sinfín de insultos y apelativos grotescos que sentarías de maravilla con el nombre de Sasuke. –

_Lamentablemente no lo tengo, no se ha comunicado con nosotros por teléfono, solo ha mandado algunos escuetos mensajes de texto con el remitente en oculto. _

_¡Me lleva el infierno!, ¿es que acaso está huyendo de algo?_

_Podría decirse que sí._ – el mayor suspiro con tristeza. – _pero no es de ti, así que no debes preocuparte por eso._

_¿De quién huye?_ – su coraje visceral estaba pasando a una preocupante curiosidad. –

_Eh…_ - quería responderle de modo sutil, era muy complicada la relación padre e hijo que tenía Sasuke y Fugaku, pero ni tiempo le dio de decir nada ya que escucho como la puerta de la casa fue abierta por alguien que él no esperaba a esas horas, conocía el sonido de esas llaves que lo delato antes de si quiera entrar. –

Su mente se nublo, miro a Naruto con un rostro angustiado, no podía permitir que se diera un encuentro así, de ese modo y en ese lugar, el rubio prácticamente era el vivo retrato de Minato, si él lo reconoció, Fugaku también lo haría fácilmente.

_No tengo tiempo de explicarte por qué hare esto Naruto, pero debes confiar en mí. _

En unos segundos Itachi jaloneo del brazo a Naruto hacia una puerta pequeña que estaba prácticamente oculta debajo de las escaleras que daban al segundo piso, el espacio era realmente reducido, no tenía luz, y se percibía un fuerte aire cargado de polvo y químicos de limpieza, entre las penumbras Itachi estrecho el cuerpo del rubio contra el suyo, podía sentir como respiraba acelerado, sus músculos rígidos gracias a la sorpresa y los nervios del suceso, ni si quiera al Uzumaki el dio tiempo de quejarse, Itachi le tapó la boca con su mano derecha para evitar algún grito.

_No vayas a asustarte… ya te explicare porque hago esto Naruto._ – le susurro al oído con cuidado. –

El pobre rubio rodo los ojos impresionado, ya estaba claro que los Uchiha eres unos seres realmente extraños y con arrebatos inexplicables. Quería zafarse del abrazo de Itachi pero sus fuerzas estaban mermadas, sentía la mano de este bajando por su estómago de un segundo a otro como buscando aferrarse a su cintura con más firmeza y comodidad. Por su parte, el mayor sintió con facilidad algo poco común pero no extraño para él, aun incrédulo extendió la palma de su mano izquierda sobre el vientre del Uzumaki, tanta curiosidad lo invadió que siguió tocando con insistencia.

_Naruto, ¿has subido de peso?_ – pregunto con un leve susurro al tiempo que separaba un poco su mano de la boca del mencionado para que le respondiera a su gran duda. –

_¡Esa es la única cosa que puedes decirme después de que me metes mano cómo se te ha dado la gana!, me has secuestra... mmm..._ – su boca fue vuelta a tapar por Itachi, el rubio hacia demasiado ruido cuando hablaba. –

Pasaron alrededor de unos minutos que parecieron eternos, el mayor de los Uchiha hizo cuenta mental sobre los pasos que seguía su padre después de llegar a la casa y cuando dejaba la planta baja libre para poder salir de esa minúscula habitación, estaba tardando mucho y comenzaba a costarle controlar a Naruto entre sus brazos que forcejeaba por liberarse de aquel predicamento, y no lo culpaba, estaba actuado como un maniático depravado por buenas y sanas razones que no entendería el rubio a menos que le explicara bien. Entre esa pelea de ambos, las fuertes pisadas de Fugaku sobre los escalones hicieron rechinar la madera que había sobre las cabezas de los allí ocultos, ese fue el detonante de la decisión acertada que tomo Itachi para solucionar su predicamento.

_Óyeme bien Naruto, voy a sacarte de aquí, no es seguro que te vean en mi casa, por favor espérame en la esquina, necesito que hablar contigo. _

Naruto asistió con la cabeza y espero a que el moreno abriera la puerta y lo liberara, apenas vio la puerta abierta por Itachi salió prácticamente corriendo de la casa llevándose todo por el medio, no tenía intenciones de esperar al hermano mayor de Sasuke para hablar pero se sentía atípicamente fatigado, tuvo que detenerse a pocos pasos de la esquina lleno de pensamientos extraños, ¿porque Itachi lo escondió así?, ¿ de quién?, ¿ Porque Sasuke se fue de su casa así?, muchas preguntas fastidiosas le estaban haciendo desconfiar más aun del moreno, Itachi no era alguien al que deseara tener cerca otra vez.

_¡AL INFIERNO CON TODOS ESOS LOCOS!_ – grito iracundo a una calle desierta. –

_¡NARUTO!_ – un Itachi acelerado por la carrera al fin le dio alcance, pensaba que el rubio huiría del lugar y no le esperaría. –

_¡Ya basta de ustedes!... ¡entre tú y tu maldito hermano acabare loco!. En mala hora me tropecé con Sasuke._ – extendió su dedo acusadoramente frente a Itachi pero sus gritos fueron interrumpidos por un repentino e incómodo mareo menos intenso que el de la mañana. –

_¿estás bien?_ – Itachi le sujeto de los hombros al ver como el rubio trastabillaba repentinamente. –

_Justo… ahora que pensaba insultarte_ - tanteo con su mano alrededor hasta hallar una pared de donde sujetarse. – _necesito… sentarme._

_Aquí cerca hay un pequeño parque, vamos hasta allí poco a poco._

De mala gana Naruto se dejó ayudar por el moreno, este paso su mano por la cintura y otra sobre su hombro dándole estabilidad como un bastón humano, caminaron unos metros doblando la esquina donde estaban hasta llegar a un pequeño parquecito que le traía tantos recuerdos gratos a Itachi, encontraron un banco donde sentarse cerca del arenal donde jugaban unos niños, tal cual como en el pasado, una sensación extraña invadió a Itachi después de quedar sentados, en cierto modo su querido Minato estaba allí, mas atolondrado, extrovertido e infantil, pero el aire al rubio mayor era evidente, definitivamente deseaba cuidar del hijo de su antiguo amante, no podía permitir que cayera en garras de Fugaku, su rencor hacia los Namikaze transcendía generaciones enteras.

_Te mareaste._ – Itachi pregunto con seriedad y pensativo. –

_No molestes, quiero irme y no saber nada de ti o tu estúpido hermano_. – hizo un mohín de niño malcriado cruzando sus brazos. –

_Naruto, no puedo darte una explicación concreta por lo que sucedió en mi casa, solo puedo pedirte que no regreses a ella más nunca. Y si necesitaras en verdad ir…_ - saco un celular del bolsillo de su pantalón. – _toma, era de Sasuke, con el puedes llamarme y yo estaré en seguida contigo._

_¡Oye… oye… acaso te me estas insinuando o algo así!_ – colocó sus brazos cruzados en señal de X , no quería filteos de algún otro Uchiha en su vida –

_No, yo solo tuve una felicidad en mi vida y ya paso, en verdad te aprecio pero no en el sentido que tú crees._ – sin pena alguna le tomo la mano a Naruto y coloco el celular en ella. – _te juro que no tengo intensiones románticas contigo, solo quiero ayudarte._

_Pero… ¡¿ayudarme en qué? _– miro en celular con una liga de rabia y melancolía, era de Sasuke. –

_Contéstame algo con sinceridad, ¿has tenido más de esos mareos, náuseas, dolor en las caderas y malestares en algunas otras partes de tu cuerpo?_

_¡Me dijiste que eras detective no medico!_

_Solo responde por favor. _– sus ojos se llenaron de una rara melancolía que hizo que Naruto bajara los ánimos y contestara. –

_Si… _

_El camino se volvió a cruzar. _– sentencio mirando al rubio con una tristeza más infinita aun._ – por eso le pedía tanto a Sasuke que se cuidara_. – cerro sus puños con rabia, el recuerdo de cómo se enteró de su estado le golpeo sin contemplación. -

* * *

Estaba estático, sus ojos ardían de tanto llorar, se había negado a comer, a salir de su habitación y tan si quiera a terminar sus estudios, todo le recordaba a Minato, nada valía sin su presencia, todo ya no valía nada y nada era todo lo que le quedaba. Su mundo se quebró el día que supo de la muerte de Minato, su propio padre le informo de ella con una frialdad que asustaba, nunca se pudo explicar cómo alguien tan precavido y experto al volante como el rubio, pudiera morir en un accidente de autos ajeno a su trabajo, no se lo creía. su pequeño mundo se achico más aun, la luz cálida con la que le arropaba Minato se apagó, solo, ante la felicidad de su padre por ver que su hijo ya no estaría siendo corrompido por ese hombre, pero se equivocó, aquel suceso solo logro que Itachi entrara en una terrible depresión, su duelo fue tortuoso a tal punto que su vida bordeo la muerte, un mes después de la desaparición física del Namikaze, Itachi Uchiha entraba en terapia intensiva, su cuerpo colapso ante la falta de alimento, la debilidad y el claro deseo de no seguir viviendo.

La luz le molestaba, su cuerpo dolía terriblemente gracias al entumecimiento de sus miembros, no sabía porque le dolía tanto mover si quiera sus brazos, sus ojos algo secos trataron de fijar la vista en la blancura de un techo insípido, solo la difusa figura de una lámpara le hizo entender que estaba en algún lugar como una habitación, dio una pequeña bocanada de aire y lo único que descubrió fue el asqueroso olor de medicamentos, al fin llevando su mano al rostro sintió que tenía algunos cables sujetos a su cabeza, pecho y estómago, sus labios se sentían agrietados y secos apenas pudo rozarlos con sus dedos, incrédulo y curioso, bajo su mano hasta sentir como estaba con una vía conectada a su brazo, ya comprendía lo que sucedía, estaba hospitalizado y ni recordaba cómo había ingresado allí.

_No… no quiero estar aquí…_ - sus fuerzas eran escasas sin decir que nulas, intento arrancarse los sensores de su pecho pero no pudo, al final agotado se quedó contemplando el techo mientras un pitido rítmico emitido por una maquina junto a la cama llamo poderosamente su atención. –

Era un aparato pequeño como los que usan para hacer electrocardiogramas, el sistema en cuestión tenía dos ritmos distintos en pantalla, el suyo claramente notado por él ya que un cable rojo lo unía a su pecho y otro cable azul claro que desaparecía bajo las sabanas de su cama, curioso logro levantar las mantas que lo cubrían notando realmente asombrado una pequeña honda sobre lo que el recordaba era su plano vientre, era la primera vez que lo veía, estaba impactado, ¿que era ese bulto?, y una pregunta mejor que esa, ¿cuánto tiempo estuvo inconsciente?

Seguía absorto tocando ese raro abultamiento hasta que noto como una enfermera abrió la puerta de la habitación empujando un carrito lleno de medicamentos, seguro los tratamientos de su ronda de pacientes respectiva, la joven de tez clara palideció evidentemente al verlo despierto, Itachi quiso hablarle pero la pobre mujer dejo el carrito abandonado y pego una carrera fuera del lugar gritando que había despertado.

Decidió ahorrar su curiosidad para el momento cuando un seguro grupo de médicos entraran a verlo, y no se equivocó, aquel alboroto fue presa de todo el piso de terapia intensiva, los médicos y enfermeras entraban y salían del lugar una y otra vez, no le dejaron ni hablar, solo lo comenzaron a oscultar como si fueran a quedarse sin su cuerpo de un segundo a otro, Itachi se armó de paciencia y espero a que las cosas se calmaran, todavía estaba embotado por su propia situación, las preguntas debían hacerse a alguien conocido pero los rostros que entraban y salían no eran nada para él, una hora después de despertar al fin vio a alguien que extrañaba, sus ojos se llenaron de angustia, alegría, tristeza, tantos sentimientos al ver a su madre, aquella buena mujer corrió a abrazarse a Itachi como si era la primera vez que lo veía, apenas lo estrecho entre sus tiernos brazos maternales comenzó a llorar desconsolada, no podía ni hablar, ambos no podían, solo unos minutos después de calmadas las emociones, ambos se separaron encontrándose con sus ojos enrojecidos de tanto llorar.

_Despertaste…_ - deslizo su mano por la mejilla de su querido retoño. –

_Madre_… _¿qué me sucedió? – _pregunto con un hilo de voz, aun sentía su garganta seca y rasposa. –

_No recordemos cosas malas, solo piensa en que estas de nuevo aquí, estas vivo, despierto y ya más calmado…_ - volvió a abrazarse a Itachi con fuerza. –

_Pero, quiero saber._

_No regreses atrás, por favor Itachi._ – le susurro dulcemente al oído, parecía que no recordaba aun lo de la muerte de Minato. –

_Yo… sé que estaba muy mal._ – sus labios se curvaron en un grito que nunca salió, al fin un cumulo gigantesco de recuerdos le sacudió la cabeza, Minato, su muerte, su depresión, la terrible sensación de querer irse, era demasiado para él. –

_Itachi, hijo, olvida todo, por favor, olvida ese pasado, ahora estas aquí, en el presente, con nosotros otra vez, tu hermanito pregunta por ti todas las noches, Sasuke se alegrara al saber que regresaste…_

_Madre… ¿cuánto he estado inconsciente?_ – sujeto con sus pocas fuerzas los hombros de Mikoto. –

_Dos… dos meses._ – las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar otra vez en cascada por sus mejillas, deseaba tanto que Itachi no hubiese recordado lo que lo dejo en ese estado. –

_Dos meses…_ - bajo la mirada con tristeza. – _Minato tiene más de 3 meses muerto._

_Hijo mío. _- Armándose de valor poso su mano sobre el vientre de Itachi. –_ aun, no sabes todo lo que te sucedió en ese tiempo._

_Mikoto._ – la voz fuerte que siempre escucho en su hogar, ahora resonaba en la entrada de la habitación. –

_Fugaku_. – la morena alzo la mirada aun consternada por la llegada de su esposo. –

_Padre…_ - Itachi le miro con asombro, pero su curiosidad paso a un sentimiento de temor, el rostro de su padre parecía más severo que nunca, no podía identificar el porqué de su disgusto cuando debía estar al menos feliz de que despertara de aquel coma que lo atrapo por dos meses. –

_Sasuke está afuera con las enfermeras, ve con él_. – le hablo fríamente a su esposa. –

_Pero_… - se levantó de la cama aun sujetando la mano de su hijo entre la de ella. – _no seas severo con él. _

Suspiro audiblemente y se giró apretando más aun la mano de su hijo mayor, agacho su cabeza y deposito un beso en la frente del mismo para después decirle con las palabras más bellas y dulces del mundo, una frase a la que se aferraría Itachi en los momentos más duros de allí en adelante.

_El fruto del amor nunca es un pecado, una pequeña parte de ti y del ser que amaste tanto es la certeza de que ese amor existió y dejo huella en la vida… _

Itachi abrió los ojos asombrado, no comprendió en ese instante lo que Mikoto le dijo, pero no tardaría en entenderlo cuando su padre espero a que su esposa saliera y pasara el a trancar la puerta de la habitación como sentenciando así la existencia no solo de Itachi.

_Esperas a un bastardo sin padre. _

De tantas cosas que podía escuchar salir de los labios de su padre esa fue la más remota e insólita frase que imaginaria y menos en esa situación, observaba impávido como Fugaku caminaba rítmicamente de un lado a otro de la habitación, sin mirarlo si quiera a los ojos, solo parecía hablar a la nada, palabras vacías al viento pero llenas de rencor y notable rabia.

_No… no comprendo._ – instintivamente poso sus manos sobre el raro abultamiento que tenía. –

_Cuando ya creía que habían culminado tus locuras con ese Namikaze, ¡ni muerto el maldito ese te ha dejado en paz!_ – golpeo la pared más próxima a él, no tenían una conversación con su hijo, era relativamente un diálogo de sordos. –

_¿Un hijo de Minato?_ – bajo la mirada contrariado, no podía creérselo, estaba llevando en su vientre a un ser indefenso sin siquiera imaginarlo, tanto daño que se hizo dejando de comer, de cuidar su salud y aun así ese pequeño ser estaba vivo. –

_Debiste perderlo en el coma… pero ese bastardo se aferró a ti, ni si quiera los médicos tuvieron la valentía de practicarte un aborto._ – siseo con tal rencor que las venas de su cuello parecían a punto de estallar. –

_Me dejo algo…_ - susurro varias veces olvidando por completo las atrocidades que decía su padre respecto a ese ser. –

_¡Itachi!_ – Fugaku lo sujeto repentinamente de los hombros, el moreno estaba en un estado de impresión asombrosa, pero lucia al mismo tiempo con una ligera sonrisa, eso solo logro enfadar más al mayor y soltar como dardos venenosos sus planes para resolver el problema de su hijo. – _escúchame, eres mayor de edad así que firmaras los permisos médicos para hacerte un aborto, no me dejaron tomar la decisión porque necesitaban tu consentimiento… y tu madre se negó a firmar también. _

La sonrisa suave de Itachi se borró en un segundo, ¿había oído mal?, abortar el regalo que ni hacia segundos descubrió dentro de él, una pequeña parte de la esencia de Minato aún vivía con él, estaba luchando por sobrevivir, con menos de 4 meses de engendrado ya había luchado por su vida más que muchas personas en el mundo, como podía su padre si quiera hablarle de cometer tan abominable acto contra un ser inocente y libre de pecados, matar a alguien por el simple placer de no quererlo en su camino, no era un objeto que botas a la basura y te olvidas de él, ¡era algo vivo!, podía percibir la vida dentro suyo, estaba recién despertando de todo un maltrecho episodio de su vida pero eso le daba la certeza que si estaba vivo era para que ese bebe también viviera por medio de él.

_Es mi hijo._ – sentencio con una asombrosa seguridad, ni la debilidad, ni las rabietas de su padre le sacarían del camino que Minato le había trazado con esa semilla. –

_¡Ese bastardo no tiene padre, como demonios vas a seguir jugando con tu futuro, tu carrera universitaria, tu vida profesional, todo tu entorno se ira al demonio cuando ese desgraciado fenómeno llegue al mundo! _– quería, deseaba golpear a su hijo pero se contuvo al ver el lamentable estado de su cuerpo, aún estaba recién salido de un coma que pudo matarlo. –

_No me importa la carrera, mi entorno o el resto del mundo._ – con mucha dificultad logro sentarse en la cama. – _yo solo deseo que este regalo que me dejo Minato antes de morir viva… que sepa que fue hijo de un extraordinario hombre._

_Acabas de cavar tu propia tumba Itachi._ – Fugaku salió de la habitación con un rostro de impotencia total, no podía obligarle a abortar, ya era cuestión de convencerle de hacerlo, por las buenas o por las malas, ya sobraría la oportunidad de meter al carril nuevamente a su testarudo hijo. –

* * *

_Naruto_ – Itachi le tomo la mano con ternura. _– necesito que confíes en mí, no deseo que sufras como yo, tú y el merecen algo mejor de lo que yo no fui capaz de proteger… no quiero que te sea arrancado de las manos. _

_Demonios, ¡no te comprendo!_ – zafo su mano de mala gana, juraría que Itachi estaba loco o que quería algo más serio con él. –

_No entenderás aun, te dejare ir a tu casa, pero quiero que estés tranquilo, tratare de ponerme en contacto con Sasuke, debe saber de todo lo que pasa, no vas a quedarte solo ante la situación que tienes._

_¿Qué situación?... hablas sobre Sasuke, pues ya no me importa el idiota ese, ¡por mí se puede quedar en el mismo infierno si lo desea! – _Naruto asintió seriamente con sus brazos cruzados. –

_Ya debo irme, pero hablaremos pronto._ – se levantó del banco y saco su billetera. - _¿necesitas dinero?_

_¡MALDICION, TU TAMBIEN! – _grito colérico manoteando la billetera de Itachi._ – porque ustedes resuelven todo con dinero, no quiero nada, ¡solo deseo no ver a un Uchiha más nunca en mi vida!_

El rubio se alejó a grandes zancadas del parque, su frustración estaba bordeando lo increíble, pero los sentimientos de Itachi también llegaban a un punto de incredulidad total, no pudo decirle claramente que sospechaba sobre la condición de Naruto, ya el pobre chico lo veía extraño y si le agregaba aquella noticia seguro pediría una orden alejamiento en su contra como mínimo. Calma, un poco de calma y paciencia para poner en orden lo que haría, quería proteger a Naruto y tenía muchos motivos para hacerlo, le sobraban.

_Lo siento tanto Naruto… pero creo que no podrás deshacerte de los Uchiha tan fácilmente, llevas a uno en tus entrañas. _

_**Continuara….**_

Se puso dramático, genial y más interesante, ya sé que dirán eso y mucho más, aquí otra vez, espero les gustara el capi, a mí me encanto porque cada vez que abro el pasado de Itachi me siento súper intrigante, son como dos historias en paralelo, no se preocupen que para las que me preguntan sobre donde esta ese bebe, pues se sabrá a su debido tiempo, dejen que las cosas se vayan dando con el ritmo de la trama, asegurado que dejare a más de una con los ojos cuadrados XD… bueno, nos leemos pronto, gracias por los reviews! Les quiere Ilitia.

_**Próximo Capitulo:**_

_**Cómplices de un secreto**_


	14. Cómplices de un secreto

_**Bienvenidos, este es mi primer fic de Naruto, algo tarde no, pero bueno, por algún lado se comienza esto, espero lo disfruten, el fic es un Sasu x Naru( típico pero me encanta ), también otras parejas que saldrán a su debido tiempo y no quiero dar mucho spoiler XD. Mundo alterno, mpreg ( al que no sepa que es, largo, no quiero quejas después) Yaoi como todos mis amados fics, y nada más que decir, esto será algo de romance, humor, amor y angustia. Ah… Naruto no me pertenece, es de Kishimoto – sama, espero no se enfade por todo lo que le hare a Naruto y Sasuke je je je. **_

_**Contra la corriente**_

_**Capítulo 14**_

_**Cómplices de un secreto**_

Que difícil le resulto mantener su boca cerrada, como deseaba decirle a Naruto que lo que le sucedía era algo maravilloso pero a la vez doloroso por la circunstancia en la que se encontraba, se debatió a muerte con su emoción, sus pensamientos racionales ganaron la pelea esa tarde. Después de meditar en la soledad del banco del parque, se puso de pie y regreso a su hogar, estaba claro que las cosas se complicarían de aquí en adelante, su padre casi les descubre y la persona que menos necesitaba el rubio para su estado era precisamente Fugaku, el odio que carcomió su alma en el pasado ahora podría estallar una vez más, Itachi no deseaba otra víctima de los enfermizos planes de control para la honorable familia Uchiha.

_Necesito ayuda…_ - susurro con total concentración mientras ya en su habitación comenzó a remover algunos trastos viejos de su closet, estaba sobre las puntas de sus pies tratando de alcanzar una vieja caja de madera oculta al final del ultimo anaquel, sucia, polvorienta y tan apreciada para su dueño. - _lo tengo._

Tomo con delicadeza el pequeño cofre quitándole el polvo de los años guardados, camino hasta la puerta y paso cerrojo, seguro de que nadie le interrumpiría, se sentó en la cama y prácticamente lanzo sobre la misma todo el contenido del cofre de madera, entre los papeles amarillentos, rotos y olvidados una foto tamaño carnet cayó al suelo junto a sus pies, Itachi se agacho a recogerla dudoso de lo que era, al voltearla y detallarla sus ojos se abrieron enormes, un nudo en su garganta estaba por ocasionarle el llanto. Pero respiro profundo y sonrió débilmente llevando sus dedos por todo el contorno de la vieja foto, era su querido Minato, la única foto que le quedo después del accidente, lamentaba que fuera esa y no otra en un momento más bonito, aquella vieja foto la desprendió del carnet de conducir que le quitaron al rubio cuando levantaron su cuerpo del accidente, su billetera quedo intacta e Itachi logro rescatar algunas cosas antes de que su padre con obvia mala intensión mando a deshacerse de las pertenencias del fallecido en la central de investigación, su poder llegaba a ese límite y mucho más.

_- Minato… tu hijo me necesita._ – hablo bajito para sí. – _como desearía un poco de apoyo, no sé qué hacer exactamente._

Suspiro quedamente para dejar la foto otra vez en el cofre, pero antes de hacerlo noto como una pequeña tarjeta de cartulina amarillenta se había quedado prácticamente adherida al fondo del cofre, con sumo cuidado desprendió la tarjeta y leyó su contenido, era como una luz en su túnel, no sabía si la había guardado pero que alegría le dio al verla, conocía esa tarjeta de presentación y sabia a quien pertenecía, su tan deseada ayuda podía venir de la persona dueña de ese viejo papel.

_- Esto te ayudara Naruto._ – con sumo cuidado se guardó la tarjeta en su billetera jurando que encontraría a esa persona que tanto le ayudo a él en el pasado. –

Mientras, Naruto estaba de regreso en su pequeño hogar, no podía dejar de mirar el celular que le dio Itachi, ese demoniaco aparato era de Sasuke, su rabia no tenía limites, como ese par de hermanos le estaban destrozando los nervios, la tranquilidad y su vida privada. Sasuke solo lo utilizo para su placer personal y ahora Itachi estaba persiguiéndole sin sentido lógico, no le tenía un gramo de confianza, ¿qué tanto quería el mayor de los Uchiha con él?

_-Desgraciados hermanos locos._ – mascullo de malas maneras, lanzo el celular sobre la cama y paso a quitarse toda la ropa, quería darse un buen baño e ir a dormir, se sentía extrañamente agotado esa noche. –

Camino solo en bóxer por toda la habitación, tomo una toalla de su closet pero cuando cerró las puertas del mismo, su reflejo en el espejo lo detuvo súbitamente, se quedó contemplado su cuerpo con extrañeza, había cosas que no eran como antes, instintivamente llevo su mano izquierda a su bajo vientre.

_Por eso preguntaba si había subido de peso…_ - recorrió con sus dedos el extraño abultamiento, era rígido pero no dolía. detallando mejor, había una pequeña y delicada línea oscura dibujada en su piel, nacía en su pubis y subía hasta el ombligo, eso era un extraño lunar nuevo a su modo de ver. –

Su inspección no tenía lógica, estaba más gordo, según él, pero su gordura era extraña y radicaba en solo una parte de su cuerpo, mejor dicho dos partes, estaba seguro que su pecho también se veía un tanto diferente, su mano se deslizo hacia el dispuesto a continuar inspeccionando pero sintió algo nuevo, algo, algo se movió adentro de él, sus dedos se paralizaron completamente, estaba seguro que había sentido como su "abultamiento" se movió, su boca se curvo como queriendo dar un grito de terror, a su mente solo pudo venirle el pensamiento más descabellado del mundo, ¡le pasaría algo como en la película alien el octavo pasajero!

_-¿Que… que pasa allí dentro?_ – se miró fijamente al espejo con su tez pálida y asustada. –

La mañana siguiente fue decisiva para Itachi, apenas llego a su trabajo se dedicó a registrar, indagar y encontrar la nueva dirección del dueño de la tarjeta de presentación. No era fácil, habían pasado más de 15 años, los números que tenían aparecían como fuera de funcionamiento o eliminados de la lista telefónica del país, raro pero no tanto cuando descubrió el porqué, gracias a una denuncia prescrita logro dar con los datos actualizados de su personaje, el tiempo no había cambiado su modo de ser, con emoción imprimió la hoja de los datos actualizados y salió de la oficina para hacer una llamada con su celular, no podía dejar evidencias de su búsqueda y menos llamadas. Camino hasta un pequeño jardín interno de la comisaria, era el lugar donde todos los oficiales y empleados disfrutaban de su hora de almuerzo o sus pequeños ratos libres, mirando con cuidado a su alrededor, saco su celular y marco un número de teléfono, se lo había aprendido de memoria en pocos minutos.

_Espero este trabajando aun…_ - sonrió para sí mientras esperaba por la respuesta del otro lado de la línea, el teléfono repico varias veces hasta que la voz de una joven mujer del otro lado de la línea lo alerto. _– alo…_

_- ¿Buenos días, diga?_ – la voz de la chica sonaba algo insegura. –

_- Buenos días señorita, ¿ese es el número de la doctora Tsunade? _

_- Etto… ¿para que la desea exactamente? _

_- Quisiera conversar con ella, soy un antiguo paciente suyo. _

_- ¿paciente? _– la chica pregunto nuevamente más nerviosa que antes. –

_- Es algo sumamente importante, por favor pásemela. _

_- Espere un momento. – _contrariada poso su mano sobre el auricular y camino rumbo a una habitación pequeña donde estaba la nombrada doctora. – _Doctora… tiene una llamada. _

La chica se paró tras una voluptuosa rubia de enormes pechos, aquella figura llevaba entre sus brazos innumerables carpetas y su cara de malas pulgas hizo dudar a la joven de pasarle el celular.

_- No me molestes ahora Shizune, debo actualizar mi base de datos… me doy un tiempo de vacaciones y ya tengo trabajo acumulado como para media vida._

_- Vacaciones… solo hemos estado como prófugas de la justicia._ – mascullo entre dientes. –

_- ¡No hables de eso!_ – arqueo las cejas con severidad y miro el celular en manos de su ayudante. _– ¿quién es?_

_- Es que creo… que se trata de un paciente suyo._

_- ¿un paciente mío?, sabes que hace más de 3 años que no atiendo a nadie. _– dejo el cumulo de carpetas sobre un escritorio. –_ pásame el celular._

_- ¿no le asusta que sea algún cobrador?_

_- Si lo es, solo cambiamos el celular y listo. _

La rubia voluptuosa rio para si con malicia, mientras su pobre ayudante le daba una mirada nada aprobatoria, Shizune ya más que acostumbrada al modo de ser de su jefa, suspiro audiblemente y le extendió el celular.

_- ¿Alo?_ – hablo en un tono fuerte y hasta molesto. –

_- ¿Doctora Tsunade?, que bueno es poder contactar al fin con usted._

_- ¿Quién habla? _

_- Fui un paciente suyo por un corto periodo de tiempo hace más de 15 años… _

_- Eso es impresionante, para encontrarme después de tanto tiempo debiste consultar un adivino o un detective privado._

_- Algo así. _

_- Pero dime, que deseas ahora, y lo más importante, ¿quién eres? _

_- No se recuerde mi nombre, Itachi Uchiha._

_- tachi. _– un cumulo de recuerdos saltaron en su mente, claro que no podía olvidar aquel jovencito que custodio a capa y espada para salvarle la vida a su bebe._ – como no recordarte, hace ya tanto tiempo… y dime, ¿cómo está tu bebe?, bueno, no tan bebe, ahora debe tener casi 14 años._

_- Estoy agradecido con usted por evitar que mi padre lograra programar un aborto en la clínica donde trabajaba, pero igualmente mi hijo no está conmigo, fue dado en adopción a los pocos días de nacer_. – suspiro entristecido, la vida de esa criatura siempre estuvo en vilo y ahora incapaz de saber dónde podía encontrarlo y recuperarlo. –

_- Lo siento tanto_. – a la rubia se le hizo un sentimiento incomodo en su pecho. –

_Pero olvidemos eso, yo la busque con insistencia ahora para que ayude a alguien más, no quiero que sufra como yo_.

_Itachi, me alegra que confíes en mí aun, pero apenas estoy volviendo a estabilizarme, tuve algunos percances monetarios_…

_- Lo sé, tiene muchas deudas de juego en sus expedientes. _

_- ¿acaso eres policía? - _Tsunade sudo frio en un segundo, no quería otro problema con la ley. –

_- Sí, pero no pretendo arrestarla, sus deudas son un asunto que no me concierne, yo solo deseo que me ayude con una cita médica, voy a llevar al chico que le dije. _

_- Pues… apenas estoy acondicionando el consultorio y tengo todo hecho un desastre, pero por tratarse de ti hare una excepción, tráelo mañana a las 9. _

_- Me parece una buena idea, por favor deme la dirección exacta del consultorio. – _saco una pequeña hoja de papel y un bolígrafo de su bolsillo. –

_- Anota bien… _

Itachi logro dar con una posible ayuda para Naruto, necesitaba personas de confianza cerca suyo, logrado la cita médica, ahora debía lidiar con el rubio y como le llevaría al lugar. Estaba convencido de que le detestaba y le temía, pero eso no era barrera para impedir que continuara protegiéndole, ya buscaría la manera de ir a casa del Uzumaki y convencerlo de que no quería propasarse con él ni mucho menos. Y su segundo problema a resolver era contactar con su hermano menor, Sasuke parecía un verdadero prófugo de la justicia, corto toda comunicación con el resto del mundo, sería bien difícil dar con su ubicación a pesar de las facilidades de Itachi, una cosa era hallar a una doctora con problemas monetarios y de ludopatía y otra muy distinta era encontrar a un estudiante sin registros policiales o prontuarios.

Camino de regreso a su oficina, meditativo y guardando la dirección del consultorio en el bolsillo de su pantalón, estuvo contemplando sus posibilidades mientras registraba en su computador la base de datos de la ciudad, pronto encontró la dirección de residencia de Naruto Uzumaki, conocía la zona, no muy lejos del instituto donde estudio Sasuke, ese pensamiento sobre el instituto le alumbro sobre como contactar con Sasuke, entre emocionado y nervioso, saco su celular y registro la lista de números telefónicos, sabía que había guardado aquel número de la única persona capaz de lograr ubicarle, la pasión de una adolecente enamorada es más fuerte que cualquier detective experimentado.

_- Sakura Haruno…_ - sonrió algo dudoso, esa idea podía ser un arma de doble filo, por un lado la chica tenía el agrado de Fugaku, ella sería capaz de conseguir la ayuda de su padre para localizar a Sasuke, pero también los deseos de compromiso con el moreno hacían peligrar las responsabilidades de su hermano para con Naruto. Sus dedos rozaron el botón de discado rápido, debía pensárselo bien, por el bien de su hermano y de Naruto, ya estaba decidido, asumiría el riesgo. –

A una llamada de muchos líos, Itachi desataría un cumulo de acontecimientos intensos, Sakura Haruno era la candidata perfecta de Fugaku para comprometer a Sasuke, la chica contaba con una posición privilegiada, un padre con mucho poder en la ciudad y la fuerza de un huracán para estar con el moreno, ese último detalle ayudaría a Itachi, solo debía armar una estrategia adecuada a sus necesidades.

El día termino con muchas cosas nuevas, también para un Naruto aterrado con sus descubrimientos, no podía conciliar el sueño por más que quisiera, su pequeño abultamiento le recordaba que existía de vez en vez, pensaba aterrado sobre lo que era hasta que el agotamiento mental y la falta de sueño lo hicieron distraer la mente tomando lo primero que encontró cerca de él, el celular de Sasuke, lo agarro curioso y abrió la libreta de números guardados, no sabía que buscar o que encontrar, pero sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al ver que solo había 4 números guardados, uno de Itachi, otro que decía casa, otro padre y el último y más raro que solo tenía como símbolo una X.

_- ¿Quién será… esa X?_ – con duda Naruto le dio al botón de discado, en verdad fue un acto reflejo, una pequeña mal sana curiosidad lo invadió, seria los mal llamados celos. –

Su concentración fue interrumpida al escuchar como su celular comenzaba a repicar, Naruto bajo la mirada con asombro, sendas lagrimas empezaron a recorrer sus mejillas, era su número, no sabía porque lloraba, solo eran unas enormes ganas de deshacerse del peso de la soledad y el abandono, Sasuke siempre fue un estúpido prepotente, pero lo quería, ¿cómo demonios lo amaba de ese modo?, a ese ser que lo uso una y otra vez, alguien con sensatez no hubiese derramado una sola lagrima por él, pero Naruto lo hacía, con un dolor lacerante que no comprendía, se cansó de llorar recostado en su cama vuelto un ovillo hasta que el sueño por fin le venció y lo dejo descansar abrazado al celular de su amado odiado Uchiha.

Su estómago le despertó, quizás moriría de hambre antes de poder si quiera prepararse un desayuno decente, la cama estaba tan cómoda y calentita, con rudeza se dio la vuelta y rasco su estómago, tenía una comezón fastidiosa en él, la piel le picaba y no sabía porque. Sin querer otra vez el recuerdo aterrador de la película lo atrapo, dudoso tomo la parte baja de su camiseta negra y la subió poco a poco descubriendo ese extraño enemigo que crecía en él, lo miro una y otra vez como quien espera a que saliera algo de allí.

_- Los alienígenas no existen…_ - susurro como un mantra dándose valor, el hambre lo estaba poniendo paranoico. – _solo es gordura, si eso es…_

Sus dedos pasaron de su camiseta a su vientre, quería tocar una vez más su abultamiento pero antes de si quiera hacerlo los toques a su puerta lo hicieron dar un salto de la cama, se había llevado un susto enorme.

_- ¡DEMONIOS!_ – grito pálido y dando algunos tras pies hasta la puerta del departamento, quien había tocado se ganaría un buen insulto y un derechazo si era posible. –

Envalentonado por los nervios abrió la puerta y miro a su inesperado invitado, era alguien que conocía muy bien, estaba de pie con sus manos ocupadas con paquetes y una cara de seriedad muy evidente.

_- Buenos días Naruto._ - sus ojos se centraron en el despeinado y recién levantado rubio. –

_- ¿Gaara?_ – el coraje se le bajo en un segundo, era una sorpresa el que estuviese allí tan temprano. – _¿cómo… como recordaste donde vivo?_

_- No olvido lo que me interesa_. – sonrió apaciblemente y alzo las bolsas color marrón en sus manos. –_ te traje desayuno, no sabía si seguías sintiéndote mal así que vine a acompañarte._

_- Pasa… _- rasco su cabeza dudoso pero el olor de la comida le alegro el día sin duda alguna. –

El pelirrojo dejo las bolsas en una pequeña mesa de madera y miro el lugar seriamente, era un desorden total donde vivía el rubio, vino con la intención de ayudarlo y en verdad que Naruto lo necesitaba, no sabía que lo enfermo pero de seguro ese departamento insalubre era parte del problema.

_- Como no sabía que te gustaba, traje varias cosas… hay pan, jugo de naranja, frutas, avena…_ - fue sacando los envases bien cerrados e identificados. –

_- ¿Tú cocinas?_ – tomo curioso uno de los envases de plástico. –

_- No mucho, mi hermana me hizo el favor de ayudarme esta mañana. _

_- ¿Te paraste temprano para hacerme comida?_

_- ¿Algún problema con ello?_ – poso sus orbes verdes sobre el rubio. –

_- No…_ - apretó los labios como evitando llorar, no sabía porque le hacía tan feliz tener comida casera esa mañana. – _Gaara… gracias._

_- De nada. Y dime algo Naruto, ¿cómo te has sentido? _

_- Eh_… - dejo de curiosear los envases al escuchar la pregunta, eso solo le recordó su "abultamiento extraño_" – Gaara, tu eres mi amigo, verdad. _

_- Así es. _

_Entonces quiero que respondas a una pregunta que te hare, se sinceró conmigo porque deseo la verdad y solo la verdad de ti. _– con un aplomo impresionante camino hasta el pelirrojo y poso sus manos sobre los hombros del chico mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. –

- … - Gaara trago grueso, Naruto parecía como si quisiera decirle que noto sus intenciones más allá de la amistad. –

_- Gaara… dime sinceramente… ¿estoy gordo? _

El rosto del ojiverde pareció petrificarse del asombro, esa era una pregunta estúpida, ¡como decía algo tan serio con ese sentido tan tonto!, tenía ganas de regañarlo pero su asombro paso a un serio análisis de la situación, en verdad Naruto lucía un tanto distinto, sus caderas estaba más anchas, su vientre resaltaba un poco cuando usaba ropa ajustada y ni que decir de lo extraño que estaban sus ánimos, y sin embargo el rostro del rubio lucia radiante a pesar de todo lo anterior, si, la pregunta no era tan estúpida después de todo.

_- Si estas algo relleno, pero eso se soluciona con una buena dieta y ejercicios._ – sonrió animando a su amigo. –

_- Demasiada sincera tu respuesta._ – mascullo herido en su orgullo y volviendo a tomar uno de los envases con curiosidad. _– ¡manzanas!_

_- Acabo de decirle que esta gordo…_ _se ofende y después lo olvida cuando ve la comida…_ - renegó con su cabeza unas cuantas veces. –_ estas voluble._

_- ¿qué significa eso? _– Naruto lo miro curioso y con media manzana ya metida en la boca. –

_- Significa que estas emocionalmente inestable, sensible, que cambias de ánimo inesperadamente._

_- Dejémoslo así._ – siguió comiendo del envase hasta terminar las manzanas picadas que había dentro. _– ¿qué más trajiste?_

_- Averigüémoslo._

Gaara saco algunos envases más y procedió a destaparlos para el hambriento Naruto, la boca se le hizo agua al nombrado, su estómago rugía a más no poder así que curioso tomo otro envase y lo miro con un análisis total, no tenía ninguna etiqueta pero se sentía tibio. El día estaba empezando mejor que el anterior, ambos muy metidos en su desayuno cuando la puerta del departamento fue vuelta a tocar con menos premura que la de Gaara momentos antes.

_- Continua comiendo Naruto, yo abro._ – se puso de pie y fue rumbo a la puerta, pregunto quién era pero la voz del otro lado pidió hablar con Naruto, en ese momento el pelirrojo le entro curiosidad y abrió la puerta para saber quién buscaba a su amigo tan temprano en la mañana. _– ¿que desea?_

_- ¿Quién eres tú? _– el recién llegado arrugo su frente confundido y molesto, ese chico no lo conocía, era un total desconocido en la casa de Naruto. –

_- Soy Gaara y pregunte quien eres. _– trato de mantener la puerta asegurada pero Naruto se puso de pie acercándose al lugar para saber con quién discutía Gaara. –

_- ¡TU! _– Naruto señalo realmente cabreado al mayor de los Uchiha, Itachi había llegado con el claro propósito de llevarlo a la consulta. –_ ¡¿COMO DIABLOS SABES DONDE VIVO?_

_- ¿Quién es él? _– un confundido Gaara no sabía porque del enojo de su amigo. –

_- ¡Es un estúpido acosador!_

_- No soy un acosador… _- Itachi se cruzó de brazos un tanto desencajado. –

_- Si lo eres, ¡¿cómo explicas que supieras donde vivo si nunca has venido aquí?_!

_- Cálmate Naruto, Sasuke me dio la dirección._ – mintió descaradamente, necesitaba calmar al pobre rubio. –

_- Sasuke…_ - el pelirrojo recordó muy bien al mal educado amigo de Naruto, no le caía y sospechaba que entre ellos sucedió algo más que amistad. –

_- ¡Tú maldito hermano es un bocazas_!

_- Creo que mejor te retiras, Naruto no quiere saber de ti o de tu hermano_. – Gaara trato de trancarle la puerta y dejarlo fuera pero repentinamente el rubio trastabillo sujetándose de su brazo. – _¿qué te sucede?_

Gaara olvido la puerta y sujeto a Naruto entre sus brazos, el rostro del rubio parecía una hoja de papel, estaba sudando frio y su boca se curvo en una mueca de asco, sus mejillas tomaron un color azuloso muy desagradable.

_- Va a vomitar…_ - sentencio Itachi entrando al departamento y jalando al rubio de los brazos de Gaara, sin hacer preguntas lo escolto hasta lo que el suponía era la puerta del baño, en pocos segundos Naruto dejo su alma en el escusado. –

_- ¡Naruto_! – Gaara al fin reacciono y entro al baño para acompañar a su amigo y ver que hacia el invitado indeseado. –

_- Tráele un vaso de agua con hielo, eso lo aliviara._ – hablo con parsimonia mientras acariciaba la espalda del pobre rubio que aún seguían con la cabeza clavada dentro del escusado, estaba devolviendo lo que se comió y lo que no también. –

_- Voy._ – no renegó, algo le dijo que Itachi no estaba jugando con sus acciones, era una persona notablemente fría y estable, pero también noto un dejo de ternura muy distinta a Sasuke cuando le conoció. –

_- Naruto…_ _he venido para llevarte al médico, se lo que tienes y debes controlarte, tus malestares son muy fuertes._ – sentencio fríamente mientras el rubio al fin alzaba su vista vidriosa notando que Itachi no jugaba, lo sacaría de allí a la fuerza si él se negaba. –

_**Continuara….**_

Ta ta tan…. Quede picada!, me encanto el capítulo, estuvo de pelos por no decir de p… madre XD. Hay que vulgar me puse, pero es que ame este capi no sé porque, bueno si se, es que Itachi quiere contactar con Sakura para ir a cazar a un Sasuke desaparecido, ¿será que la peli rosado se enterara de todo? Y si se entera Fugaku del chibi que espera Naruto, porque será que se complica esto un poco más, también Tsunade entrara en juego y será genial!, pobrecito Gaara no sabe cómo reaccionar ante las hormonales actuaciones de Naruto ja ja ja ja!. Esperen que el próximo capítulo es de salto y brinco!.

_**Próximo capitulo:**_

_**¡¿Que espero un qué?**_


	15. ¿que espero un que!

_**Bienvenidos, este es mi primer fic de Naruto, algo tarde no, pero bueno, por algún lado se comienza esto, espero lo disfruten, el fic es un Sasu x Naru( típico pero me encanta ), también otras parejas que saldrán a su debido tiempo y no quiero dar mucho spoiler XD. Mundo alterno, mpreg ( al que no sepa que es, largo, no quiero quejas después) Yaoi como todos mis amados fics, y nada más que decir, esto será algo de romance, humor, amor y angustia. Ah… Naruto no me pertenece, es de Kishimoto – sama, espero no se enfade por todo lo que le hare a Naruto y Sasuke je je je. **_

_**Contra la corriente**_

_**Capítulo 15**_

_**¿! Que espero un qué?**_

Qué situación más completamente loca se le presentaba, estaba recostado en su cama con una toalla húmeda cubriendo su frente, sentía aun las incomodidades de aquel repentino ataque de nauseas, le ardía la garganta, sin mencionar lo asquerosamente inútil y tonto que se veía allí acostado con dos hombres parados cerca suyo observado sus acciones, podría tolerar a Gaara en cierto modo, era su amigo y había venido con la gran idea de darle comida casera, pero, el otro individuo era un total intruso en su casa, Itachi se auto proclamo amo y señor de la situación actual, fue quien le ayudo a mantener la cabeza fuera del escusado, quien le acompaño, y de paso quien lo escolto a la cama como una doncella desvalida, eso lo hizo apretar fuertemente sus puños, él no era una niña virginal como una vez se burló Sasuke de él.

_Quiero que te largues de mi casa…_ - Naruto sentencio con más ánimos y sentándose al fin, no había podida dar dos pasos hace unos momentos con lo mareado y débil que se sentía. –

_No puedo._ – ni si quiera miraba a Naruto, estaba más al pendiente de mantener una conversación vía mensajes de texto con la doctora Tsunade, le estaba explicando que llegarían más tarde a la consulta. – _date una ducha y vístete._

_¡Acaso te crees mi mama para mandarme a bañar! _– más encorajinado, salió de la cama y dio dos pasos hacia el mayor de los Uchiha_. – ¿qué parte de lárgate no comprendes?_

_Tendré que llamar a la policía._ – Gaara que había tenido una prudente actuación, decido tomar cartas en el asunto. –

_Soy policía. _– sentencio Itachi ya fastidiado por la actitud de los dos jóvenes. –

_Por mi puedes ser dios, ¡pero te saldrás de mi casa ahora mismo! _

No supo de donde le salieron las fuerzas para sujetar a Itachi de la chaqueta negra que cargaba puesta, con brusquedad lo arrinconó contra la mencionada puerta para "ayudarlo" a que se fuera, pero las cosas no estaban saliendo como el moreno quería, tendría que utilizar algún otro método de persuasión con un más iracundo Naruto.

_Naruto…_ - Itachi mantuvo la calma al mismo tiempo que posaba la palma de su mano derecha sobre el abultamiento misterioso del rubio. _– lo sientes verdad._

_¡No me cambies el tema!_ – bajo la mirada asombrado, ¿Cómo el hermano de Sasuke sabía que sentía algo extraño allí? –

_No quiero entrometerme en tu vida Naruto, pero debes ir al médico, yo conozco a la persona indicada que te explicara que sucede allí dentro._ – sonrió débilmente, que recuerdos le traía el cálido vientre del chico. –

_No…_ - soltó a Itachi con brusquedad y paso a meterse en el baño, su mente estaba vuelta un caos total con las palabras del moreno. –

_Naruto_ – Gaara intento seguirle, estaba totalmente incrédulo por todo lo que pasaba allí. Pero el sonido de la regadera abierta le hizo comprender que Naruto decidió hacerle caso a Itachi - _no comprendo que demonios pasa aquí, estas prácticamente acosando sexualmente a Naruto, te dices querer ayudar pero solo pareces más un maniático enfermizo. _

_Solo intento poner las cosas en orden, si te haces llamar amigo de Naruto, deberías estar al tanto de sus síntomas y de lo que le sucede._

_Sé que se siente mal, pero con arrastrarlo a quien sabe que médico no lograras parecer una persona cuerda y sensata. _– camino por media habitación sin bajar la guardia, Itachi aún no le daba nada de confianza. –

_Sabes que algo ocurre, algo nada normal está sucediendo y te interesa estar junto a Naruto, espero que después de saber lo que sucede guardes el debido respeto, Naruto no es una presa para que la caces, ni mucho menos un perro sin dueño._

_Solo somos amigos. _

_No te crees eso ni tú mismo, la vida me ha dado tantas experiencias que puedo saber muy bien qué tipo de intensiones tienes, no son malas chico, pero mi hermano estuvo primero que tu aquí, y ahora tiene sobradas razones para volver a estar aquí._

_¿Y porque no está?_ – Gaara pregunto bastante incomodo, ese hombre era más inteligente de lo que creía. –

_Por idiota, solo eso, pero pronto tendrá sobradas razones para regresar. _

La conversación murió allí, Gaara tuvo parte de las respuestas que quería, si había ocurrido algo entre Naruto y Sasuke, eso lo molesto muy dentro de él, el moreno no se merecía ni los buenos días a su modo de ver, el Uzumaki era un chico increíble y que se dejaba colar en el corazón de quien fuera, podía apreciarle hasta el infinito, que más decir, le quería más que como un amigo, y el que Itachi estuviese defendiendo la fallida relación de Naruto con Sasuke le traía de malas, necesitaba alejar a Itachi de la vida del rubio a como diera lugar.

_Estoy listo. _– Naruto salió del baño ya arreglado, las últimas acciones de Itachi le llenaron la cabeza de dudas y ni qué decir del sentimiento de empatía que le dio el mayor de los Uchiha, fue algo que derribo todos sus muros y alejamientos, debía ser sincero con el mismo, necesitaba saber que pasaba dentro de él. –

_Agradezco que confíes en mis palabras Naruto._

_No confío, así que solo saldré por esa puerta si Gaara viene conmigo y entra a la consulta también._ – sin pena alguna sujeto el brazo del pelirrojo. –

_Pero…_ - no era buena idea, nadie debía saber lo que sucedía con el rubio, ese plan de Naruto no lo vio venir. _– no creo que sea lo más prudente._

_¡Es eso, o no salgo de aquí!_ – alzo la mirada con reto hacia el moreno. –

_Estoy de acuerdo con Naruto, quiero acompañarlos._ – Gaara asintió totalmente confiado. –

_Está bien, lo que sea para poder cumplir con mi cometido. _– renegó con la cabeza inseguro, otra persona más que estaría al pendiente de Naruto. –

Así tres hombres salieron a la calle, Naruto iba en medio de Gaara e Itachi, quien los viera dirían que parecían dos perros guardianes custodiando a su dueño, ninguno daba una tregua, ambos se miraban con desconfianza y prudencia, las personalidades de ambos no daban para que armara algún lio, ellos eran de evitar los conflictos al máximo posible, por Naruto mas que todo, pero este parecía desentendido del asunto, sin prisas tomaron un taxi rumbo al otro extremo de la ciudad de Konoha, a esas horas el tráfico era liviano y no tardaron nada en llegar a una calle poco concurrida de una zona comercial, el sitio parecía poco transitado y solo cuando los tres descendieron del vehículo, lograron ver una pequeña clínica que hacia esquina, era un edificio de tres plantas, con la fachada en color gris oscuro, lucia apacible y muy privada, el sitio perfecto a ojos de Itachi.

_Debemos subir al tercer piso._ – saco el pequeño papel doblado donde escribió la dirección. –

_Tengo hambre…_ - sentencio Naruto antes de si quiera entrar a la clínica, su estómago rugía nuevamente por comida. –

_Cuando salgamos de la consulta te llevare a desayunar_. – Gaara le sonrió amablemente pero Itachi se le adelanto sacando un paquete de lo que se identificaba como galletas saladas. –

_Toma, eso te calmara el hambre y las náuseas_.

_¡Gracias_! – sonrió como niño con juguete nuevo, los alimentos le daban una felicidad infinita que no sabía de donde le brotaba. –

_Síganme_.

Llegaron al tercer piso con facilidad, un largo pasillo color rosa pálido les recibió, no había mucha gente por allí, solo unas cuantas enfermeras haciendo su trabajo y algunos pacientes, el ir y venir de mujeres gestantes o con niños pequeños llamo la atención de Gaara, ese piso parecía de pediatría o maternidad, aun manteniéndose la duda reservada para él solo, tomo asiento junto a Naruto e Itachi en una sala anexa, no había una sola alma en ese lugar, los tres solos y el sonido lejano de la calle los acompañaba, Naruto seguía muy metido comiendo sus galletas mientras rodaba los ojos nada emocionado por los letreritos dorados pegados en 4 puertas que tenía la sala, ni si quiera los leyó, solo estaba entreteniendo su mente en nada especifico.

_¿porque estamos en el piso de maternidad?_ – Gaara decidió hablarle al moreno que estaba meditativo con sus brazos cruzado sobre el pecho –

_Aun no captas lo que sucede._ – susurro con seriedad –

_No comprendo que estas tramando…_ - desvió la mirada hacia Naruto que estaba terminando de comer sus galletas al tiempo que acariciaba inconscientemente su bajo vientre, ese fue el gatillo que disparo las dudas o más bien, las respuestas que buscaba el – _Naruto esta…_

_Resultaste lento para captarlo chico._ – Itachi noto como una de las puertas era abierta por una joven delgada y de cabellos cortos. –

_No puede ser…_ - el pelirrojo estaba estático, su cabeza no daba crédito a lo que pensó, era una probabilidad remota pero no imposible, conocía de esa peculiar condición, tuvo acceso a conocer muchos tipos de personas en las exposiciones de su hermano, entre ellas llego a ver a más de un ser con esa condición. –

_¿Itachi Uchiha_? – la joven pregunto dudosa al trio allí sentados. –

_Sí_. – se puso de pie rápidamente. –

_La doctora les está esperando_. – sonrió amablemente y paso a escoltar al trio dentro de la habitación de donde salió. –

Naruto entro algo receloso, ya terminadas sus galletas, la atención volvió a su idea original sobre quien le revisaría sus extraños síntomas, para su asombro, quien les recibió fue una mujer madura pero muy bien conservada, con largos cabellos rubios y dos poderosas razones que sobresalían de su camisa por su escote en forma de v, lucia algo amargada pero también intrigante, con una sonrisa segura se presentó al grupo de recién llegados.

_Al fin llegan._ – se puso de pie fuera de la seguridad de su escritorio desordenado para abrazar a su antiguo paciente. –_¡Itachi… como te has vuelto todo un hombre!_

_Gracias por recibirnos doctora Tsunade._ – se dejó estrechan entre los brazos de la rubia. – _luce igual a la última vez que nos vimos._

_Sí que sabes alagar a una dama._ – se desprendió del abrazo con alegría. – _bien, tomen asiento que quiero saber quién es mi paciente ahora._

Tsunade regreso a su sitio tras el escritorio mientras Naruto tomaba asiento, prácticamente Itachi lo hizo sentarse en la única silla que había para los pacientes.

_Perdonen el desastre y al falta de sillas… aun no me traen todo el mobiliario del consultorio._

_No se preocupe._ – asintió el moreno con más suavidad, ya estaba donde quería. –

_Muy bien, ¿quién es el paciente?_ – los ojos de la galena se pasearon entre Gaara y Naruto, ambos era chicos jóvenes pero el rubio despertó la intuición de Tsunade. – _¿cómo te llamas?_

_Soy Naruto Uzumaki. _– hablo con total aplomo, no conocería a la vieja rubia pero tenía que lucir como todo un hombre valiente. –

_Él es el chico de quien le comente._

_Ya veo… - _Tsunade se cruzó de brazos dando un leve suspiro_. – muy bien Naruto, ¿qué edad tienes?_

_18_

_Muy joven aun para todo esto. – _sentencio fríamente al tiempo que sacaba una carpeta de entre el montón de papeles apilados en su escritorio._ – te hare algunas preguntas de rutina, espero seas sincero conmigo Naruto. _

_Pregunte lo que quiera. _

_Está bien, ¿cuándo empezaste a tener relaciones sexuales?_

_¡NANI!... ¿! QUE PREGUNTA PERVERTIDA ES ESA! _– en un segundo al rubio se le subieron los colores al rostro, un médico no habría una conversación con ese tipo de preguntas a su modo de ver. –

_Solo responde._

_¡No responderé a eso!_

_Hace unos 3 meses comenzó a tener vida sexual_. – la voz de Itachi sonó tan seria y normal al decir eso. –

_¡¿QUIEN TE DIO DERECHO A DECIR ALGO TAN PERSONAL?_ – apretó su puño hacia el moreno con indignación y vergüenza, y lo que más le molestaba es que ¡tenía razón! –

_Tres meses entonces…_ - Tsunade anoto algunas cosas en la carpeta. –

_¡Y le cree_! – el Uzumaki se puso de pie señalando con su dedo la carpeta donde Tsunade escribía. –

_Deja el escandalo niño, que esto es serio, no estoy jugando contigo, necesito saber la fecha probable de concepción_.

_¿Conce… que?_ – se rasco la cabeza mudo, esa palabra le sonaba pero no sabía que significaba. –

_Hagamos algo mejor, ve con mi asistente, adentro te preguntare lo necesario mientras te examino._

En un segundo la joven que minutos antes les atendió ahora estaba parada tras Naruto con una afable sonrisa y sosteniendo una bata verde entre sus manos, sin decir más prácticamente saco a Naruto de la silla y lo llevo a una habitación anexa al consultorio, ya sin el rubio, Tsunade estuvo libre para preguntar algunas cosas más a su antiguo paciente.

_¿Ese niño ni remotamente tiene la idea de que está esperando un bebe? _

_Así es, resulta un poco lento para comprender la situación en la que esta._

_Ya veo…_ - sus ojos se posaron ahora en Gaara, el pelirrojo le llamaba la atención también pero por otro motivo. – _¿tú eres el padre de la criatura?_

_No._ – Gaara sentencio sobresaltado, sus dudas estaban borradas totalmente, Naruto estaba esperando un bebe de Sasuke, no había más explicaciones que buscar. – _solo soy su… amigo._

_Bueno, entonces voy a ver cómo le explico a ese niño que está en estado_. – tomo un estetoscopio que reposaba sobre el brazo de su silla. _– esto es más complicado de lo que imagine Itachi, tu resultaste muy maduro el día que nos conocimos… _

Un cumulo de recuerdos se desbordaron en la mente de la rubia doctora, del como conoció a su inolvidable paciente, fueron tantos líos, desafíos y demás retos que presento el estar en medio de los problemas de una familia como la Uchiha.

…

Le dolían los pies horrores, definitivamente estaba harta de ser el centro de atracción, dar conferencias sobre sus trabajos con la genética masculina la iba a volver loca, hacía meses que no trataba con pacientes directamente, solo de una presentación a otra, dando charlas, educando a estudiantes de obstetricia, solo las aulas, las facultades o los auditorios. Moría por su tiempo en un consultorio, por tratar otra vez a sus pacientes, tener una vida nueva en sus manos otra vez, pero no, si era famosa, era por algo y ese algo la tenía allí, en la cumbre, en un pedestal con tacones de 15 centímetros sobre sus pies.

_Maldición… necesito un sake o moriré antes de las 3 de la tarde._ – susurro rabiando mientras caminaba por los desolados pasillos de la clínica donde laboraba, quería esconderse de los periodistas que hace minutos veían su ponencia, su labor era un boom médico, nada divertido tener la atención de medio mundo, unos a favor y otros en contra de que los hombres puedan hacer una vida en pareja y tener hijos como los heterosexuales. – _quizás si…_

Noto una puerta entreabierta, parecía el almacén de limpieza, con mucho cuidado termino de abrirla y entrar, apenas cerro tras ella se deshizo de los tacones altos dando un sonoro suspiro de alivio, descansaría unos minutos allí hasta que el tumulto de gente se cansara de buscarla, ya más aliviada noto como la luz del atardecer se filtraba por una pequeña ventana de la habitación, aquella luz solo le hizo notar que había alguien más en ese sitio, una sombra oscura estaba retraída en una esquina sentado en posición de indio contra la pared, llevaba una manta blanca sobre sus hombros que le cubrían del frio que entraba, curiosa dio algunos pasos hacia la figura que no pareció notarla, estaba ensimismada acariciando su vientre y susurrando algo, Tsunade abrió los ojos enorme al ver que la silueta pertenecía a un joven, era un chico no mayor de 21 años, con un bello cabello azabache que caía sobre sus mejillas, sus ojos negros estaban bajos con sendas lagrimas recorriéndole, parecía muy triste, demasiado decaído y sumido en su pequeño mundo.

_Eh… chico…._ – la rubia le hablo con cuidado, no sabía si era alguien con algún problema mental o algo. –

_Disculpe, no quise asustarla._ – alzo la vista hacia Tsunade. – _es que… no sabía a dónde ir para estar en paz un rato._

_Extiende tu brazo por favor._ – su semblante paso a uno serio y más preocupado aun cuando vio el brazalete que identificaba a Itachi como paciente de la clínica. –_ estas internado aquí, ¿qué haces en un sitio así? _

_No comprenderá mis razones._ – con mucha dificultad logro ponerse de pie dejando al descubierto su pequeña carga, un vientre de casi 5 meses de embarazo. –

_Si estas…_ - su mente entro en una especie de curiosidad enorme. - _¿cuantos meses tienes?_

_Casi 5… creo._ – miro hacia la ventana con melancolía. – _aún no se todos los datos de mi estado. _

_¿porque estas fuera de tu habitación?, este no es un sitio para alguien en tu condición, hay muchos químicos aquí que podrían hacerte daño._ – miro los anaqueles que estaban a ambos lados de las paredes. –

_Es una extraña pero no pierdo nada al tener a alguien que me escuche. mi padre quiere obligarme a abortar, no deseo hacerlo, amo a mi hijo, es lo único que me hace tener ganas de vivir otra vez…_

_Estas en el segundo trimestre de embarazo, ningún médico en su sano juicio haría eso… a menos que tengas una enfermedad grave o que tu hijo venga con alguna deformidad congénita incurable._

_No sé si viene bien, no he tenido acceso a los exámenes que me han hecho, ni si quiera sé que es. _

Una indignación enorme se comenzó a juntar en el pecho de Tsunade, este chico estaba prácticamente siendo acorralado para que abortara, ¿cómo no podía tener derecho a saber ni el sexo de su bebe?, si venia sano, si estaba bien, como era posible que existan personas tan desalmadas para torturarle de ese modo, ella que tanto anhelaba atender otra vez un caso, y venia la vida y le daba una gran oportunidad, no sabía porque, pero Itachi le causaba una empatía repentina y hasta un sentimiento de querer ayudarlo sin conocer bien los porqués de todo.

_¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

_Itachi Uchiha…_ - sentencio con molestia, en esos instantes se arrepentía de ser uno de esa familia. –

_Itachi, yo seré tu doctora de hoy en adelante, soy obstetra y tengo mucho peso en esta clínica… así que de hoy en adelante sabremos verdaderamente como está tu bebe y que es._ – poso su mano cálida sobre el hombro del moreno. –

_Pero… mi padre podría enfadarse con usted… y _

_Y nada, no le temo a nadie, así que ahora vamos a tu habitación y pongamos al tanto de tu familia que yo tomo tu caso. _

…_._

Que recuerdos ligados en un sabor agridulce, fueron tiempos hermosos que le hicieron revivir su fe en la medicina, en el trato con los pacientes, pero también fue el inicio a sus problemas. no le diría a Itachi que lo recordaría siempre no solo por lo bueno del momento vivido, sino también por otros acontecimientos que la marcaron y le hicieron alejar sus protectores brazos de él, algún día podría decirle, quizás ahora también correría riesgos, no estaba segura, pero otra vez se sentía en una especie de deuda, quería ayudar a ese rubio niño, otra vida en sus manos, otra vez con las oportunidades de traer una vida al mundo y sentirse expiada de todos sus problemas y vicios, como le encantaba la vida nueva, esa que tomaba en sus manos apenas daban el primer respiro al mundo, ahora vería que tan retador seria tratar con la inocencia y la ignorancia vueltas una persona.

_¡Tengo frio!_ – Naruto mascullo abrazándose a sí mismo, la simpática ayudante de la vieja le indico que debía desnudarse y ponerse una delgadísima bata de hospital. –

_Ya se te pasara._ – Tsunade entro a la sala con un semblante sereno. –

_¿Por qué me tuve que quitar toda la ropa?_ – pregunto con sus mejillas sonrojadas. –

_Debo revisar todo tu cuerpo, es de rutina así que no te asustes._ – se dio media vuelta para tomar algunas cosas de una pequeña mesa cerca de la camilla donde estaba sentado el rubio. –

_No me asusto… los doctores no me dan miedo. _

_Espero sigas pensando eso luego de todo._ – extendió su estetoscopio rumbo al pecho de rubio. – _empezaremos con tu corazón._

Naruto no hizo ninguna queja, se dejó oscultar con tranquilidad, conocía esos exámenes de rutina, el corazón, pulmones, presión sanguínea, reflejos, que tanto se podía aprender de ver series de medicina en la tv. Hasta ese momento Tsunade le hablaba con dulzura, estaba pensando que la doctora era más simpática que antes, pero toda su calma se le vino abajo cuando esa misma mujer prácticamente lo hizo acostarse boca arriba en la camilla, sin pena alguna abrió su bata hasta su bajo vientre, exponiendo todo su torso desnudo, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, quería saber si ella sentiría ese bulto también, ese peculiar invitado que tenía en su cuerpo.

_Cuéntame, ¿qué síntomas tienes?_ – sus ojos se posaron sobre el pecho del rubio, llevo sus dedos por toda la piel palpando suavemente. –

_Dolor… de estómago, nauseas, mareos y dolor en las caderas._ – respondió a medias, le molestaba un poco como la vieja rubia le tocaba. –

_Es normal… también tienes algo inflamados los pechos._ – desvió sus manos hacia el estómago de Naruto, volviendo a tocar en ciertos puntos precisos.

_¿Que está buscando?_

_Has silencio un momento…_

_Pero quiero saber, si está manoseándome de ese modo es por algo grave. _– intento sentarse pero Tsunade le empujo con la palma de la mano contra la camilla. –

_Quédate quieto un momento, ya verás que tanto busco. _

Todo lucia relativamente normal, satisfecha con su revisión física, Tsunade paso a sentarse junto a la camilla en un pequeño taburete, luego de ellos le quito una gruesa tela negra a lo que parecía un televisor pantalla plana con una consola, Naruto miro intrigado aquel aparato, era nuevo sin duda alguna pero no sabía ni remotamente para que lo usaría la rubia, escucho el zumbido suave que dan algunos artefactos eléctricos al ser encendidos, todo normal hasta que la mano de la doctora agarro un envase plástico como de crema y lo hecho sin aviso alguno sobre el vientre del Uzumaki.

_¡ESTA FRIO! – _chillo sentándose como accionado por un resorte. –

_Solo es un gel conductor… _- rodo sus ojos más seria que antes, lo mejor de su consulta venia ahora. – _esto es una máquina de ultrasonidos, con ella vamos a ver que hay allí dentro. _– señalo con su dedo el vientre de Naruto. –

_Con tal de que no sea un alien… _- susurro entre dientes, lo paranoico de su idea todavía lo ponía a dudar. –

_Espero te gusten las sorpresas Naruto_. – encendió el monitor de la máquina, una serie de imágenes sin lógica saltaron a la pantalla apenas coloco el aparato sobre el vientre del rubio. –

_No se ve nada_… - miro curioso como Tsunade paseaba aquella especie de micrófono por todo su vientre, de un lado a otro hasta que las imágenes se tornaron más sólidas y oscuras, en un segundo noto como algo se movió, no tenía forma definida pero juraría que vio algo parecido a una mano_. – eso…_

_Naruto, te presento a tu bebe. _– Tsunade, agrando la imagen de un pequeño feto moviéndose suavemente en el líquido amniótico, ingrávido y muy cómodo acostado se lado con sus manitos extendida como saludándoles. –

_Be..be…. ¡un bebe!_ – sus orbes azules se abrieron a mas no poder, eso debía ser una broma pesada, si, nada de eso era verdad, nada. –

_Por lo que veo, es un embarazo simple de unas 12 semanas… concuerda con los datos personales de tu vida sexual…_

_No es verdad… no hay nada allí dentro… - _hablaba para él con la respiración aceleradas, no sabía que pensar, estaba en shock, no existía, ese bebe no existía, no era posible. –

_Cálmate, vas a hiperventilarte si sigues respirando así, necesito que te calmes._

_¡COMO ME CALMO SI ME ESTA DICIENDO QUE ESO ES UN BEBE!_ – se sentó de golpe y sin querer puso su mano sobre el panel de la máquina, en pocos segundos un sonido fuerte y repetitivo como un tambor lleno la habitación, era como el traquetear de un caballo, no, más rápido, más enérgico, como un corazón a mil por hora. –

_Activaste el sonido… eso que oyes son los latidos del corazón de tu bebe. –_ la rubia le miro con suavidad, ese sonido había calmado un poco a Naruto.

_Su… corazón, existe… _

_Está vivo y crece dentro de ti. _

_Dentro de mi… _- su mano se posó nuevamente en ese pequeño bulto que tantos traumas y miedos le formo, su mundo se vino abajo, la verdad que se escondía dentro de el tenia vida, era una vida… una vida que creo con Sasuke. –

_**Continuara….**_

AL FIN, al fin Narutito sabe que espera un chibi de Sasuke, pero lo mejor no viene aun, creo que el capi me quedo medio pesado, es que ando sin ánimos, mucho trabajo y pues estoy con el estrés al límite, gracias por esperar y pronto subo otro capítulo, ya se viene más locura, una pelirrosada vuelta toda una busca Sasuke, Itachi planificando todo su plan para ocultar la verdad, más gente se enterara de lo del rubio, espero les guste lo que seguirá, estará muy bueno.

_**Próximo Capitulo:**_

_**Aceptando mí destino**_


	16. aceptando mi destino

_**Bienvenidos, este es mi primer fic de Naruto, algo tarde no, pero bueno, por algún lado se comienza esto, espero lo disfruten, el fic es un Sasu x Naru( típico pero me encanta ), también otras parejas que saldrán a su debido tiempo y no quiero dar mucho spoiler XD. Mundo alterno, mpreg ( al que no sepa que es, largo, no quiero quejas después) Yaoi como todos mis amados fics, y nada más que decir, esto será algo de romance, humor, amor y angustia. Ah… Naruto no me pertenece, es de Kishimoto – sama, espero no se enfade por todo lo que le hare a Naruto y Sasuke je je je. **_

_**Contra la corriente**_

_**Capítulo 16**_

_**Aceptando mí destino**_

Estaba húmedo, con sus mejillas totalmente inundadas en lágrimas, no entendía como el sonido de ese pequeñísimo corazón lo descoloco, era un diminuto ser que no sabía que existía, hacia minutos se debatía con teorías extrañas y sórdidas sobre su abultamiento, quizás prefería que fuera otra cosa y no eso. Con una rabia enorme se restregó el rostro, ya no quería llorar pero sus ojos no paraban, un profundo hueco se abrió en sus emociones, brotaban desde todos lados y con la única razón de hacerlo sentir miserable y hasta desvalido.

_-Dígame que es mentira…_ - susurro jipando como un niño pequeño. –

_-No lo es, está allí dentro, creciendo gracias a ti._ – sentencio suavemente – _no llores más por favor. _

_-¡Cómo quiere que no llore!... ¡aun ni yo se cuidarme bien solo! _

_-No estás solo._ – poso su mano sobre la rodilla desnuda de Naruto, sentía que el muchacho solo pedía a gritos ayuda, algún apoyo para poder comprender su estado actual. –

_-¡Si lo estoy!, Mis padres murieron… el padre de este niño se fue… y yo vivo solo._ – se abrazó a si mismo con melancolía, escuchándose bien, que miserable se sentía, tan pequeño e ínfimo en el mundo. – _no puedo tenerlo._

_-¡No digas eso!_ – la rubia se puso de pie indignada, tomo de la mano a Naruto y lo jaloneo haciéndolo levantarse también. _– mira la pantalla. _

_-No quiero… _

_-Allí dentro hay una vida, no sabes lo que darían más de una persona en este mundo por tener tu don, por ser capaz de gestar a un bebe, es un regalo, velo de ese modo, que importa si no tiene padre, igual estas tú, el solo te necesitara a ti, tú lo mantienes vivo… _

Ella que hizo su carrera basándose en la vida no puede aceptar el hecho de que alguien no desee el milagro de la misma nacer dentro de él, indignada por la férrea terquedad de Naruto, movió la pantalla del ultrasonido y amplio la última imagen que capto el aparato, se podía ver al bebe de perfil, su cráneo perfectamente desarrollado, sus brazos extendidos al frente, su columna vertebral nítida y en perfecto estado, era un bebe sano, lleno de vida y creciendo como todo ser con derecho a nacer.

_-Míralo… es tuyo, tiene tu sangre, tu carne. ¿acaso no tienes curiosidad de saber cómo será físicamente?, contar los deditos de sus manos cuando nazca, mírale sus manos, tan diminutas y ya están completas… no deseas que esos brazos te abracen alguna vez, que te diga que no estás solo, que él te acompaña porque te amara sin condiciones… si logras decirme que no sientes nada de eso al verlo, te hare un aborto, no me negare a ello. _

Se quebró, sintió una tonelada de emociones recorriendo su cabeza, no podía pensar nada malo, esa manito diminuta allí, tan cerca y tan lejos. Si tenía terror, como no tenerlo si de la noche a la mañana te dicen que estas en estado, que una vida dependerá de ti por el resto de la tuya, que no hay regreso, sin límites de tiempo ni caducidad.

_-tengo miedo…_ - susurro aún más atragantado en lágrimas, no podía negar las palabras de Tsunade, aun tenia alma y corazón suficientes para aceptar los retos, su vida siempre fue uno, que más daba otro obstáculo en la carrera de su existencia. –

_-No te preocupes, yo estoy aquí y también Itachi, él es un buen hombre Naruto, quiere ayudarte, él sabe mejor que nadie lo que es no tener al ser amado en sus brazos_. – con suavidad rodeo al rubio, un abrazo protector y maternal, que sentimiento agridulce la invadía, ella ayudando a mantener vidas y nunca pudo tener una, las ironías de la vida nunca dejaban de asombrarla. –

_-Puedo_…_ con esto… si he vivido solo tanto tiempo, puedo con esto. _– alzo sus orbes azules hacia la doctora. –

_-Claro que podrás, cálmate y vístete, quiero explicarte mejor como es y será todo de ahora en adelante. _

_-Está bien. _

La tensa espera en el consultorio acabo, Gaara e Itachi vieron salir al rubio con la mirada caída y sus ojos rojos e hinchados por tanto llorar, ninguno hizo algún comentario, estaba claro que le habían dicho la verdad, por otro lado Tsunade tomo asiento y dio una respiración profunda, necesitaba reorganizar sus ideas, quería plantearse el modo de tratar a Naruto, podía ser un joven inestable emocionalmente por su vida dura, quizás hoy estaba bien con él bebe, pero mañana no sabía que lo negaría a capa y espada otra vez.

_-Bueno Itachi, tenías razón al cien por ciento._ – abrió la carpeta donde estaba anotando los datos del Uzumaki. – _quiero poner en claro los sucesos._

_-¿Todo está bien?_ – rodo la mirada hacia Naruto que parecía perdido en sus pensamientos sentado en la silla. –

_-Si, lleva un embarazo de aproximadamente 12 semanas, esta todo perfectamente, solo necesita algunos cuidados extras de aquí en adelante._

_-Explicaciones…_ - hablo Gaara al fin, su mutismo se rompió al pensar como había pasado todo eso. -

_-Creo que tienen derecho a saber algunas cosas curiosas de la naturaleza humana, ya Itachi sabe de mis investigaciones, leyó muchos de mis trabajos cuando pasaba los ratos en la clínica conmigo… Naruto pudo quedar en estado gracias a una mutación genética, hace millones de años que el ser humano se ha adaptado a su entorno gracias a ellas. unas son para beneficio y otras no, esta mutación en específico tiene que ver con los cromosomas que dan las características masculinas y femeninas, digamos que en algún momento hubo una cruza de información genética y lo que antes era masculino o femenino se volvió ambos, como una mezcla evolutiva, no todos los portadores son actos para un embarazo, a veces los órganos reproductivos no se desarrollan correctamente y nunca se detecta, otras veces los portadores nunca lo saben porque no tienes relaciones con su mismo sexo, pero hay un pequeño porcentaje en que la mutación resulto tan eficiente que cumple con los requerimientos físicos y genéticos para ser lo que podría llamarse hermafrodita. a pesar de ello, nunca los dos sexos son evidentes, siempre hay un predomino masculino, por eso no se ve diferente a otro hombre, por fuera, si lo miras por dentro con el ultrasonido, veras los órganos reproductivos de una mujer, adaptados a su entorno, como cualquiera del sexo femenino, un útero, trompas y ovarios, no todos funcionales en ocasiones, pero ya saben que solo se necesita de un ovulo y un espermatozoide de entre millones para que se cree la vida, las probabilidades no son tan descabelladas si lo miras desde ese punto. _

Itachi no se asombró en lo más mínimo con el discurso explicativo, ya había aprendido de su peculiar carácter genético, pero el más asombrado era Gaara, su pregunta tuvo más que respuesta, sinceramente ahora pensaba seriamente en cómo se vería el rubio desnudo y que de tan cierto había en que no se notara nada en su exterior.

_-¿cómo nacerá? _– esa pregunta fue un susurro que dio el rubio, había escuchando todo sin comprender la mayoría, pero ya que importaba, él era la viva prueba científica de esa mutación. –

_-Si piensas en como esos espermatozoides entraron a tu cuerpo, imaginaras que camino tomara él bebe para salir. _– sonrió maliciosa, esa parte de la explicación siempre causaba escozor en sus pacientes. –

_-Matare a Sasuke si logro verlo algún día. _

La consulta fue más explicativa de lo que imaginaron los incrédulos Gaara y Naruto, ninguno de los dos sabía muy bien de la genética o la mutación, por otro lado Itachi conocía de primera mano su condición, recabo de todo al salir en estado y más aun con la ayuda de Tsunade que tantas investigaciones hizo al respecto, sacando a la luz esa peculiar condición genética cada vez más común. Después de algunas recomendaciones y recetarle vitaminas, hierro y calcio en tabletas, Naruto salió de la consulta con sus guadianés en turno, el camino de regreso a la casa del rubio fue silencioso, nadie dijo nada, cada uno iba con sus pensamientos alterados, Naruto por la obvias razones de su recién descubierta condición, Itachi solo estaba tratando de buscar el modo de tener más vigilado al rubio mientras contactaba con Sasuke, y Gaara, pues él estaba debatiéndose a muerte con sus sentimientos por Naruto, podría quererlo mucho pero un hijo que no era suyo resultaba fuera de sus deseos, una cosa era Naruto solo y libre y otra con un bebe en camino, amaba al chico, tanto que estaba jugando con la idea de hacerle frente al problema, algo le decía que Sasuke no reportaría allí, si huyo antes de saberlo, ahora sabiéndolo ni se aparecería.

_-Ya pueden dejar de vigilarme._ – Naruto se quedó de pie frente a la puerta de su pequeño apartamento, no quería dejar entrar al dueto. –

_-Pero…_ - Gaara intento poner su mano sobre el hombro del rubio, de inmediato recibió una mirada realmente gélida que le hizo desistir de sus ideas. –

_-Quiero estar solo._ – saco un juego de llaves de su bolsillo. –

_-Naruto, voy a contactar con mi hermano a como dé lugar, debe saber lo que sucede. _

_-Itachi_ – la mirada fría del Uzumaki se posó en el nombrado. –_ no quiero a nadie en mi camino de hoy en adelante, tu hermano no me interesa, yo me metí en esto solo, así que saldré solo también…_

_-Sasuke tiene responsabilidad contigo._

_-No la tiene, el no busco esto y yo tampoco, pero a mí me toca asumir la carga, lo llevo yo, es mío y no quiero que nadie me diga nada._ – abrió la puerta rápidamente para después azotarla en frente Gaara e Itachi. –

_-No entenderá de razones por un buen tiempo._ – el pelirrojo se dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse. –

_-Quiero que me ayudes._ – Itachi saco rápidamente una tarjeta de presentación de su chaqueta. – _ese es mi número de celular, sé que Naruto te dejara estar con el más que yo, quiero saber cuándo necesite algo, lo que sea. _

_-No te basta con que tu estúpido hermano le arruinara la vida, ahora quieres seguir persiguiéndolo y enmendando errores que no son tuyos._

_-Yo no quiero enmendar ningún error, y no quito que Sasuke sea un estúpido de primera por todo lo que sucede, pero ese niño que espera Naruto es mi sangre también, es mi sobrino y se de primera mano lo difícil que es la situación que ahora enfrenta. quiero ayudarlo solo eso, no me importa si me quiere lejos o me detesta por ser hermano del que lo embarazo, yo solo necesito ayudarlo, se lo prometí a alguien muy cercano a el… _

_-Eres terco. – _Gaara dio un suspiro resignado y tomo la tarjeta que le ofrecía Itachi._ – no te aseguro nada, ni yo entro en sus prioridades ahora mismo._

_-Lo sé, pero alguien enamorado siempre consigue como entrar a donde quiere. _– sonrió un poco y salió del lugar dejando a Gaara con la palabra en la boca. –

_-Enamorado… _- tomo entre sus dedos el collar que colgaba de su cuello con la palabra "amor" escrita dentro._ – no sé si esto funcione a estas alturas del problema. _

La vida nunca es perfecta, siempre hay baches en nuestro camino, unos grandes y otros pequeños, pero mientras Naruto sufre los infortunios de la suerte, en otra parte del país, el causante de la vida que crece en el interior del rubio gozaba de las mieles de la victoria, se había vuelto en tan poco tiempo una celebridad en sus estudios, destacaba en toda y cada una de la áreas, su pasión se desato al verse en el mundo policial, eso se llevaba en la sangre, pero la criminalística le daba un atractivo superior, se sentía como un genio con un puzzle en las manos, resolver cada pieza de un enigma misterioso.

Ese radiante día estaba por culminar una vez más, un Sasuke totalmente exhausto por la clase de preparación física, agotado entro a la pequeña habitación que compartía con otro estudiante en una residencia estudiantil, muy cerca de la universidad y convenientemente familiar para sus deseos.

_-¿Qué tal la clase?_ – una voz suave le recibió apenas abrió la puerta de la habitación. –

_-Porque preguntas si nunca asistes._ – el moreno ni si quiera miro a su compañero de habitación que estaba sentado en su cama rodeado de utensilios de pintura y un caballete. –

_-Porque no me hace falta._ – sonrió suavemente dando algunas pinceladas más a su cuadro. –

_-No sé cómo le hiciste para ingresar a este lugar, solo eres un niño con mucha suerte._ – hablo secamente a su compañero. –

_-Tanta suerte como tu Sasuke._ – siguió pintando con su afable sonrisa en los labios. –

_-Y quita esa sonrisa estúpida del rostro, cada vez me enferma más… _- sin un ápice de remordimiento se paró frente al jovencito que compartía habitación con él. –

_-¿Enfadado por la verdad?- _siguió sonriendo como si nada. –

_-No puedo contigo, eres como una mala broma andante… quiero cambiar de compañero de habitación. _– gruño sin reparo, estaba harto de su suerte para conseguir una habitación para el solo en la universidad. –

_-Sabes perfectamente que ambos estamos juntos por nuestros promedios, tu inteligencia y mi genialidad._ – sentencio secamente, su sonrisa fría se había borrado del rostro en un segundo. – _pero tú no hiciste méritos para estar aquí dentro…_

_-¡¿Cómo demonios te atreves a decirme eso? _– tomo bruscamente del cuello de la camisa al chico que sabía su modo de ingreso a su profesión. –

_-Me atrevo porque es la verdad, mi padre me lo dijo. _– ladeo la mirada sin ánimos._ – podrías soltarme, quiero terminar mi pintura antes de la próxima clase._

_-No creas que por ser el hijo del rector te salvas, eres un niño aun… no perderé mi tiempo con niños… _

Sasuke soltó bruscamente la ropa del joven y camino por toda la habitación buscando una toalla para darse una ducha, lo único malo de su vida universitaria era ese niño, se sentía superior al resto del mundo, y tenía como hacerlo ya que era el hijo del rector, con esas facilidades logro ingresar a la universidad antes de tiempo, para su edad debería apenas estar en la mitad de la preparatoria, pero no, era todo un genio sarcástico sin emociones propias, vivía de una sonrisa falsa, una incomprensible pasión por la pintura y un agrio sentido de la verdad, sin duda un espécimen que nadie querría como compañero de habitación.

_-Cuando regrese no te quiero aquí…_ - Sasuke salió de la habitación azotando la puerta. –

_-Mi padre tenía razón, ni entre genios se puede confiar de la gente._ - Dio algunas pinceladas a su cuadro. –

Sasuke debía lidiar con sus compañeros, con las incontables mujeres babosas que se ofrecían cada dos por tres, siempre encontraba cartas declarando su amor, confesiones tontas en la hora del almuerzo y una que otra obsesiva que lo perseguía por las instalaciones de la universidad, ya estaba acostumbrado a ello en cierto grado, no le era ajeno, siempre tuvo a una peli rosada atrás de él, y más mujeres aun, pero él prefirió por ironías de la vida acostarse con otro hombre, entre borracheras y locuras de ser joven, pensaba tanto en ello cada día, unas veces con asombro y otras con molestia, pero siempre la presencia sentimental le atacaba, unos ojos azules y un cabello rubio como el sol, cerraba los ojos y lo veía, lo sentía, podía recordar cada centímetro de piel que recorrió de Naruto, cada caricia, cada gemido que logro sacarle en las ocasiones que estuvieron juntos, pensaba más y más en ello mientras se duchaba, un calor sofocante volvía a atragantarlo, esa sensación de necesidad lo comenzaba a molestar, quería poner tierra de por medio, sus estudios eran lo único importante y claro está, también de su padre y las ideas descabelladas de casarlo y controlar la poca tranquilidad que le quedaba.

_-Estúpido…_ - susurro con desánimos al tiempo que trataba de quitar el jabón de su cuerpo, el agua fría no ayudaba en lo más mínimo a los pensamientos que seguían sacando a flote sus recuerdos. – _¡porque demonios no puedo sacarte de aquí!_

Llevo su mano derecha al pecho, estaba molesto consigo mismo, había logrado lo que quería, una carrera amada, espacio personal, tiempo para él y cero normas o reglas de la honorable familia Uchiha, pero le faltaba algo. Lo más importante que había sentido y vivido en su vida, el cuerpo, las emociones, la mente, el ser de un rubio loco y lleno de alegría.

Mordió su labio inferior mientras sus manos seguían recorriendo su pecho y bajando cada vez más hasta su cintura, ese baño estaba volviendo en una fantasiosa situación, se imaginaba al dueño de sus emociones en esa ducha, sumiso para él, con su cuerpo tan húmedo con el suyo, deslizando sus manos por toda su espalda, sintiendo como sus besos eran cálidos y embriagantes, suaves gemidos escapando de sus labios cuando comenzó a acariciar su bajo vientre, sujetando su miembro erecto entre sus dedos, recorriendo aquella extremidad en un vaivén delirante, cada vez más rápido, más necesitado, su mente volaba al tiempo que seguía acariciándose el mismo, era humano, las necesidades de un hombre son fuertes y más cuando ya ha descubierto lo placentero del sexo, su mente voló a lo más alto hasta que culmino su pequeño juego enjuagando con agua la evidencia de su cuerpo y manos.

_-Como puedo extrañarte, tonto._ – dejo caer su frente contra las baldosas de la ducha, que humillante se sentía tener que satisfacerse el mismo cuando se le colaba en la cabeza Naruto. –

No todos tenemos lo que deseamos, o cuando creemos que es lo que queremos, sale algo que nos cambia las perspectivas, pero cambiando de ambiente y de situación, Itachi volvió a la casa luego de dar una parada en una farmacia, compro algunas cosas importantes y con el deseo de poder llevárselas a Naruto pronto, era tarde y tomo la precaución de llegar sin hacer ruido, abrió la puerta y entro sigilosamente, que ridículo se sentía entrar a hurtadillas a su casa como si fuera un crio de 15 años que paso toda la noche fuera de parranda. Miro con cuidado por toda la sala y las escaleras del piso superior, satisfecho de su soledad, tomo su celular y marco el número que venía trayendo en mente desde el día anterior, llego a su habitación y cerro con llave para después dejar las bolsas de sus compras bajo la cama, no necesitaba que nadie descubriera un montón de vitaminas para embarazadas.

El repique del otro lado lo puso ansioso, tenía en mente que decir pero el cómo sería la reacción de su posible "cómplice" era otra cosa, atento escucho la voz de una chica preguntando quien era, ahora o nunca, Itachi trago grueso y se dispuso a dar su primer paso para cazar a su escurridizo hermanito menor.

_-Buenas noches, ¿es la señorita Haruno?_

_-Ella habla… ¿quién es?_

_-Habla Itachi Uchiha, el hermano mayor de Sasuke._

…_. _– Sakura quedo en silencio unos segundos hasta que al fin pudo articular la primera y más básica reacción de una mujer abandonada. –_ COMO SE ATREVE A DESAPARECER POR TANTAS SEMANAS Y NI UNA LLAMADA!_

_-Cálmate por favor._

_-¡Cómo me calmo si ese tonto hasta pone a su hermano como tapadero!_

_-No quiero ser tapadero de nadie, y no quito el que Sasuke haya sido irresponsable contigo y con todo a su alrededor… pero necesito hablar contigo._

_-No sé si quiera escucharlo._

_-Sasuke está desparecido… _

_-¡¿Cómo? _– sus ojos se abrieron como platos-_ desaparecido._

_-Algo así, se fue a estudiar fuera de la cuidad, pero no contacta con nosotros de ningún modo y pues… sé muy bien que mi padre y tú se llevan excelentemente, quisiera que me ayudaras en algo._

_-No comprendo que quieres._

_-Te seré sincero, mi hermano menor ha dejado un lio armado aquí, no quiero que mi padre lo sepa antes que el mismo Sasuke, es algo sumamente serio y confidencial, necesito de tu ayuda, sé que con un poco de insistencia mi padre te dirá donde encontrar a Sasuke, un numero o algo, es urgente._

_-¿Que hizo Sasuke? – _la voz de Sakura se oyó seca y enfadada. –

_-No puedo decírtelo aun, lamento que sea así, pero hay alguien más inmiscuido en este problema, no deseo hacer público esto, por eso recurro a ti, sé que aprecias a mi hermano en sobre medida y mi padre te aprecia mucho._

_-Lo hare._

_-¿Está segura de ello? _

_-Quiero contactar con Sasuke, ha sido un mal novio, un pésimo hombre para con las responsabilidades… creí que era algo importante para él, por eso deseo encontrarlo, quiero saber porque huyo de mí. _

_-Todas las respuestas pueden ser una sola señorita Haruno, la misma respuesta que tu buscas, puede ser lo que yo también busco. _

_-Hablare mañana con tu padre, no te preocupes que no le diré nada de esta llamada, pero necesito que seas franco conmigo, ¿la ida de Sasuke fue por otra persona en su vida? – _pregunto con un nudo en su garganta, presentía que el moreno estaba con la cabeza en otro lado, o en otra persona. –

_-Si… _

_-Ya veo, aun deseo saber las cosas con claridad, te devolveré la llamada apenas sepa algo importante de Sasuke. _– tranco sin más la llamada y se quedó contemplando el celular hasta que la pantalla azul fluorescente del mismo se apagó._ – no quiero quedarme con la duda de porque me rechazas… no me creo menos que nadie, Sasuke, tu padre me eligió como tu futura esposa, quiero serlo, pero necesito la verdad, necesito saber quién está en tu cabeza, en tu mente y en tu corazón como para dejar ir una oportunidad como yo… _

Sakura jugara sin querer un gran papel en este acto de la vida, su deseos se verá cumplido pero también tendrá que poner en una balanza su corazón y sus virtudes, a veces la verdad es más dolorosa que mil mentiras juntas.

Otro día, otra radiante mañana, con paso apresurado Naruto llego a su trabajo, estaba con el ánimo estable y más calmado después de la tempestuosa visita a la doctora Tsunade, el día vivido y los descubrimientos hechos. Al menos quería olvidar el asunto que crecía dentro suyo mientras trabajaba, pronto entro al local donde su jefe le recibió con una acostumbrada tanda de pedidos a repartir bien agolpados sobre la barra del local, sabía que pesaban mucho pero también quería evitar ser descubierto aun en su condición, no necesitaba la lastima de más personas, bastaba con la pena que le daba que su amigo Gaara se enterara y de que Itachi lo persiguiera.

_-Jefe… podría hacer los repartos por partes pequeñas, creo que… son muchas bandejas juntas para llevar._ – miro la torre de envases humeantes con duda –

_-¿Acaso estas enfermo?, tu siempre quieres llevarte lo máximo posible para acabar antes del mediodía con los pedidos._

_-Si… es verdad._ – se llevó la mano a la nuca con nerviosismo. – _pero… hoy…_

_-Cero excusas, te ves radiante y sano sí que andando._ – sin piedad alguna el peliblanco deposito la mitad de los pedidos en brazos de Naruto. – _y que sea rápido, llevas retraso._

_-Jefe…_ - suspiro pesadamente y con las piernas algo dobladas por el peso que llevaba. –

_-Te ayudo._ – de quien sabe dónde una voz conocida lo hizo notar como el peso disminuía de su cuerpo, la mitad de los pedidos acabaron en manos de un amable pelirrojo. –

_-Gaara. _

_-Buenos días Naruto._ – sonrió levemente y salió del local seguido del rubio. – _¿a donde vamos con los pedidos?_

_-No… no tienes que hacer esto, es mi trabajo, yo debo llevar todo eso a las direcciones que tienen pegados los envases de comida en sus tapas. _

_-Quiero ayudarte._ – sentencio seriamente. – _creo que es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi amigo y su bebe. _

_-¡NO LO NOMBRES!_

_-Aun no te das cuenta de la realidad en la que estas._ – fijo su vista en el bajo vientre de Naruto. –

_-Si lo se…_ - dejo los paquetes en el suelo _– lo sé, por eso no quiero que me ayudes, estoy solo y debo aprender a hacer esto solo, nadie estará conmigo el día que "eso" nazca y necesite ayuda, prefiero aprender desde ahora a valerme por mis propios medios. _

_-No estás solo. _

_-No me nombres al estúpido hermano de Sasuke… le tengo coraje por meter sus narices donde no debía._ – apretó su puño en alto –

_-Mal que bien es una ayuda, sin él no hubieses sabido lo que sucedía contigo._

_-Es verdad…_ - suspiro audiblemente. – _mejor seguimos hablando mientras repartimos los pedidos, te dejare ayudarme hoy, pero que no se te vuelva costumbre o tendré que pagarte la mitad de mi sueldo._

_-Je je je… no te preocupes, me siento recompensado con ver que estas bien. _

_-¿Tus hermanos no te ponen velitas?_

_-¿Porque deberían ponerme velas?_

_-Eres como un santo… siempre estas cuando necesito ayuda. _

_-Mal chiste Naruto. _

_-Lo sé. _– se rasco la nariz como siempre hacia._ – bueno, que esperamos para repartir esta comida. _

_-Muy bien_

Ambos comenzaron a caminar hasta perderse en una de las esquinas de la calle, iban conversando amenamente sin notar como alguien les seguía a una prudente distancia, iba con un saco oscuro, lentes y una cara de muy pocos amigos, el desconocido, se dio media vuelta y saco su celular para llamar, en un segundo estaba en contacto con otra persona por el aparato.

_Lo seguí como me pediste, tienes razón, hay algo sospechoso en todo esto… - _hizo silencio al escuchar a su interlocutor._ – está bien, los seguiré un poco más, no quiero tener errores._

_**Continuara….**_

_Al fin pude concluir este capítulo!, como me llevo mi tiempo, es que estaba trabajando hasta los sabados y llegaba solo a acostarme y ni veía la pc para escribir, perdonen esa, el capítulo llevo varias semanas adelantado como media trama, bueno, ahora a seguir. Dos cositas, de aquí en adelante las cosas se enredaran, con Sakura, el compañero de habitación de Sasuke, el extraño hombre que sigue a Naruto y Gaara, y pare de contar, espero sepan disfrutar del suspenso XD… y lo segundo, es la explicación que di sobre como Naruto e Itachi puede tener bebes, bueno, sinceramente jamás busco una teoría completa, me basta con desearlo y tadaaaa… bebe en camino ja ja ja ja ja!. Pero me puse a pensar seriamente y salió esa soberana locura, no le paren mucho porque si no me muero, no soy científica y menos genetista, solo soy una fan del mpreg y que imagina cosas lindas y pervertidas para sus personajes favoritos, sin más que agregar, espero disfruten del siguiente capítulo que estará muy interesantoso ji ji ji… saluditos y besitos a todos. _

**Próximo Capitulo: **

_**El que busca encuentra.**_


	17. El que busca encuentra

_**Bienvenidos, este es mi primer fic de Naruto, algo tarde no, pero bueno, por algún lado se comienza esto, espero lo disfruten, el fic es un Sasu x Naru( típico pero me encanta ), también otras parejas que saldrán a su debido tiempo y no quiero dar mucho spoiler XD. Mundo alterno, mpreg ( al que no sepa que es, largo, no quiero quejas después) Yaoi como todos mis amados fics, y nada más que decir, esto será algo de romance, humor, amor y angustia. Ah… Naruto no me pertenece, es de Kishimoto – sama, espero no se enfade por todo lo que le hare a Naruto y Sasuke je je je. **_

_**Contra la corriente**_

_**Capítulo 17**_

_**El que busca encuentra.**_

Miraba con total seriedad la foto tamaño postal que estaba hermosamente enmarcada en un portarretrato azul marino, el metal del mismo relucía y hacia ver tan bella la escena, una mujer con la piel tan blanca como la leche, sus hermosos ojos castaños como par de almendras resaltaban sobre todo, entre sus brazos yacía un pequeño niño de menos de un año, con sus mejillas rosadas, sus ojos muy abiertos como enamorado de la cámara que le capto, sonreían, ambos sonreían a pesar de que tras esa tierna estampa se ocultaba la sombra de la enfermedad, esa mujer aparentemente sana tan poco le quedaba de vida, tan hermosa y tan amada para su hijo y su esposo, su sonrisa se borraría pronto, solo unos meses más y sería la última de las fotos felices que podría poner el dueño de la misma sobre su escritorio.

_Hice de todo por ti…_ - acarició el marco azul marino con melancolía, era raro que diera muestras de debilidad, pero solo ella conoció sus flaquezas así que se merecía la misma sinceridad. –

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el repique de su teléfono celular, estaba tan absorto en los recuerdos del pasado que no tomo en cuenta su llamada entrante hasta que la vibración del aparato lo saco por fin a la realidad.

_Otra vez tú._ – miro el nombre de la persona que llamaba, dio un pequeño gruñido de molestia para llevar el celular a su oído. – _buenos días Fugaku Uchiha…_

_Buenos días rector Danzo._

_Llamas puntualmente como siempre. _

_Sabes que me gusta estar informado sobre mi hijo y algunas cosas más._

_No puedo negar que es todo un genio, la sangre de tu familia es asquerosamente afortunada… hasta en las terceras generaciones._ – alejo sus ojos del portarretrato. – _Sasuke progresa increíblemente._

_Es de esperarse, por eso insistí tanto en que lo aceptaras en la universidad. _

_Seamos sinceros Fugaku, te debo muchos favores y tú a mí, esto solo es un pequeño pago de mutuo acuerdo. _

_Olvidemos ese asunto, mi llamada esta vez va más allá de Sasuke, quiero saber si mi otro hijo ha intentado localizarlo. _

_No, de tu hijo mayor no he sabido nada, sinceramente no le veo lo preocupante a que lo encuentre aquí. _– se reclino más aun en su silla de cuero. –

_Mis razones sobran, no deseo que Itachi le llene la cabeza de ideas independentistas y revolucionarias, Sasuke está siguiendo un camino perfecto, se creara como un gran hombre de peso en el mundo policial, solo debo cuidar y seguir puliéndolo, hacerlo perfecto._

_Nada es perfecto Fugaku._ – Danzo sentencio con molestia mirando hacia la foto sobre su escritorio – _la vida te da imperfecciones donde menos lo creas._

_Para mí sí, tengo todo planeado, mi hijo no cometerá el mismo error de su hermano mayor, se graduara y se casara con la mejor candidata posible, un matrimonio conveniente._

_¿Hasta cuando querrás subir peldaños Fugaku?, el que mucho sube tiene la caída más dolorosa de todas._

_Por eso te quedaste como un simple rector, no quisiste avanzar más, ser ambicioso en la vida. _

_Todo lo que me hacía ser ambicioso se fue hace muchos años._ – sus palabras fueron frías y tajantes. –

_Al menos te queda tu hijo. _

_No seas irónico Fugaku. _

_Un genio más para tu universidad, date el gusto de exprimirlo, el niño es de utilidad, solo búscale algo bueno en que explotarlo._

_Si mi esposa te escuchara se revolcaría en la tumba. _

_La hiciste feliz en su momento, así que ahora te toca a ti, aprovecha las herramientas. _

_Fugaku, debo colgar._

_La muerte de tu esposa te volvió blando, pensar que en el pasado eras capaz de muchas cosas, demasiadas como para hacer que tu mujer no solo se retorciera en la tumba si no que saliera de ella aterrada._

_Hasta luego Fugaku._ – colgó la llamada apretando el celular con un coraje inaudito, sus nudillos se blanquearon ante la fuerza de su agarre, la rabia y la impotencia lo dominaban cuando se trataba de poner en su lugar a Fugaku, en mala hora le ayudo a deshacerse de sus problemas personales, como lamentaba cada idea y cada complicidad lograda, muchos esqueletos en su closet, tantos por que lamentarse verdaderamente. -

Shimura Danzo, rector de la más prestigiosa universidad especializada en educar, entrenar y graduar a los mejores policías del país, lleva más de 12 años dirigiendo esa casa de estudios, su pasado puesto de segundo al mando en la dirección de investigación de Konoha era compartido con Fugaku Uchiha, ambos viejos conocidos, graduados juntos pero con diferentes puntos de vista, viejos amigos que se vieron ligados en sucesos sospechosos, nunca la carrera policial asegura la limpieza y rectitud de su personal, pero verdaderamente Fugaku hacia hasta lo imposible por subir peldaños, Danzo le apoyaba como buen compañero hasta que la trágica muerte de su esposa por un cáncer le hizo desistir de seguir, se quedó solo con un hijo pequeño, la luz de los ojos de su mujer, el deseo más grande del mundo lo represento Sai para ella, pero la felicidad de su familia murió ese día, desde ese entonces crio a su hijo con mano férrea, dura y sin sentimientos, el dolor no sería un nuevo blanco que los atacara, no nuevamente, su hijo se volvió tan inhumano como el, la falta de amor, de cariño, solo los hizo dos seres mecánicos. Pero a pesar de todo ello el pequeño Sai llevaba una delicada vena artística, su escape a todas las frustraciones vividas, un don pasado, tan impresionante como su inteligencia y su pasión por la carrera de su padre, una mente prometedora en un simple adolecente que aún no ha vivido las libertades de la vida.

Simplemente la vida te da pequeños cruces de camino, para Sasuke era el conocer a ese ser, le detestaba desde un primer encuentro, sin querer había descubierto un alma más atormentada que la suya, al menos el había tenido a Itachi para que le diera algunas buenas vivencias y alejarlo de su padre, pero este niño era el claro ejemplo de un ser sin ideas propias, y él no quería acabar así, apenas culminara la carrera pediría ser trasferido algún remoto estado del país, prefería cuidar una ciudad con un bajo índice de criminalidad que casarse con su detestada prometida impuesta. pero hasta el mismo Sasuke no se libraría de ella, Sakura Haruno había comenzado a mover sus propios hilos, la picadura de curiosidad que la invadió por culpa de Itachi fue suficiente. Esa mañana espero pacientemente a salir de sus clases, tomo un minuto el alejarse del bullicio de los pasillos de su lugar de estudios para sentarse en los últimos peldaños de una escalera.

_Bueno, es ahora o nunca Sakura._ – se dio fuerzas y llamo al número que Fugaku le había proporcionado en caso de necesitar hablar con él, el hombre era realmente metódico para con sus planes. –

Espero un poco hasta que la voz gruesa y seria de su futuro "suegro" le atendió, un nudo en el estómago la hizo tragar saliva, ese hombre tenía algo que te hacia inclinar la cabeza ante él y solo con oírle.

_Señor Uchiha… habla la señorita Haruno, ¿se recordara de mí?_

_Buenos días, como no recordarte. _– el moreno se sorprendió un poco por la llamada, pero también le parecía interesante que esa joven estuviese buscándole. –

_Disculpe que haya tomado este atrevimiento, pero necesitaba preguntarle algunas cosas._

_Dime con todo gusto, aunque ya creo que es lo que vas a preguntar. _– sonrió complacido –

_Es sobre Sasuke, él no ha sido muy educado últimamente conmigo, no ha llamado y no me he tomado el atrevimiento de llamarlo ni mandarle mensajes, creo que una mujer debe ser orgullosa y no caer bajo, pero ahora si me preocupa su falta de comunicación…_

_Ya veo, debes disculpar a mi hijo, realmente la culpa es mía, yo fui el causante de que no haya podido hablar contigo más, está muy ocupado estudiando, recibió una oferta de estudio en otra ciudad y acepto de inmediato._

_Ya comprendo… _

_Espero que eso te calme y veas que no es que Sasuke quiera alejarse de ti o mucho menos, pienso que debe extrañarte._

_Yo… quisiera saber algo más, necesito hablar con él, podría darme el número de donde se encuentra._

_Sabes algo Sakura, creo que Sasuke le alegrara saber de ti, más todavía, te daré la dirección de la residencia donde se encuentra, una visita de fin de semana lo haría muy feliz._

_Usted cree eso… _- se sonrojo intensamente, en pocas palabras Fugaku le estaba diciendo que fuera hacer con Sasuke lo que le placiera. –

_Confió en que lograras endulzarle los ánimos a mi hijo, debes comprender que es un poco terco y hasta despreocupado pero también confió en que tú sepas encarrilarlo, serias una grandiosa nuera para mí_.

_No me diga esas cosas señor Uchiha, pero gradezco su voto por mí, es un caballero_.

Al final Sakura logro lo que quería, mejor dicho, lo que Itachi le pidió que hiciera, ahora tenía una duda en mente, si le daba esa dirección sin pensarlo mucho al hermano de Sasuke, sucedería que la "persona" que estaba sentimentalmente inmiscuida con el moreno también lo sabría, su intuición de mujer le decía que el Uchiha tenía más cosas que ocultar, nada malo pasaría si ella llegaba primero y averiguaba que pasaba, Itachi podría esperar por la información un poco más, al fin y al cabo ella no especifico cuando tendría esos datos o si en verdad los averiguaría.

_Si hay alguien en tu vida Sasuke, me encargare de borrarlo de tu mente, de tu corazón y de tu cuerpo…_ - alzo su puño con un ímpetu impresionante, iría el fin de semana a esa dirección, el dinero para el viaje era lo de menos, una niña caprichosa y con poder sobre su padre le daba la ventaja de obtener todo lo que quisiera y como lo quisiera. -

Mas caminos entrelazados, esa visita de fin de semana haría estragos de todo tipo en la vida de más de uno, mientras Sakura vas tras Sasuke, Gaara y Naruto seguían en el local, el pelirrojo paso todo el día ayudando a su amigo, era su modo de sentirse útil y a la vez comprometido con Naruto, este no le pedía ayuda pero quería ser reconocido, la confianza necesaria para acortar las distancias entre ambos, un paso a la vez para llegar al corazón del rubio.

_Casi culminamos el día de hoy_. – Naruto tomo el trapeador dispuesto a limpiar todo el piso del local pero Gaara nuevamente se interpuso entre los planes del Uzumaki tomando el utensilio de limpieza. –

_Yo lo hago. _

_Sabes, me estoy hartando de que me trates como una dama desvalida, no me va a pasar nada por limpiar el suelo._ – se quejó alejando el trapeador de las manos de Gaara. –

_Es mejor prevenir…_ - sentencio seriamente señalando el utensilio con su dedo índice. –

_¡Ustedes dos!_ – Jiraiya sorprendió a ambos jóvenes discutiendo. –_ ¿qué demonios están haciendo?, Naruto, ¿porque este chico está ayudándote hacer todo el trabajo?_

_Buuueeeno jefe…. es que el… yo… _- el rubio tartamudeo inseguro, no sabía cómo responder la grandiosa verdad que llevaba en su vientre. –

_Señor, Naruto tiene un pequeño problema de columna, por eso no puede alzar mucho peso ni tampoco hacer trabajos pesados, el insistió en no comentarle nada porque usted podría molestarse, pero le mandaron reposo y no lo está acatando, esa es la razón por la cual estoy ayudándolo en todo_.

Para cuando termino de hablar Gaara, Naruto tenía la boca sumamente abierta, esa mentira tan bien elaborada no se la habría imaginado él ni en un millón de años. Ahora esperaba la reacción de su jefe, una cosa era lo sensacionalmente conveniente que se oía y si el otro se comería ese cuento completo.

_¡Haberlo dicho antes!_ – sin pena alguna palmeo bruscamente la espalda de Naruto. – _por eso andabas con esas molestias en las caderas… no debiste ocultarme el problema Naruto. _

_Eh… tiene razón jefe, mi espalda me mata. _

_Vamos a hacer algo, disminuiré el trabajo un poco pero no puedes faltar, eres mi empleado ejemplar, cuando te recuperes por completo seguirás el ritmo de antes._

_Gracias jefe._ – se rasco la nariz algo preocupado, no sabía cuánto tiempo esa mentirita piadosa lo salvaría de trabajar duro como lo hacía siempre. –

La tarde finalizo y con ello Gaara nuevamente se ofreció a acompañar al rubio hasta su casa, Naruto no parecía muy feliz con la auto invitación y más todavía al sentir que el pelirrojo parecía como muy insistente de protegerle de todo, una espinita desagradable le invadía muy dentro, hasta pensaba en como hubiese sido Sasuke si él estuviese allí y enterado de que le daría un hijo, quizás se alegraría pero pronto ese pensamiento cursi y rosa lo desecho por la verdad cruda y real, seguro que el Uchiha le restregaría en la cara su falta de cuidado y no le prestaría atención, que lamentable era sentir que no valía ni la pena hacerse ideas de cosas que no pasarían.

_Naruto._ – Gaara le interrumpió los pensamientos al ver como sus orbes azules se llenaban de pequeñas lágrimas amenazando salir. –

_Dime._ – se restregó los ojos con saña, como le molestaba esas emociones que ahora brotaban a raudales por su estado. –

_¿Quieres ir a comer algo?_

_Una pregunta._

_Habla._

_¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?, no tomes a mal lo que digo pero es que yo no valgo todo el tiempo que ocupas en mí. _

_Si lo vales._ – sonrió tiernamente y tomo la mano del rubio entre las suyas. –

_Gaara… solo somos amigos, entiendes que no quiero pensar en más nada, estoy con la cabeza hecha un lio y ni hablar de lo que pasa aquí dentro_. – llevo su mano hasta el pequeño vientre que aún no resaltaba mucho entre sus ropas. –

_Lo sé, por eso actuó como me dicta la razón, estoy protegiendo a mi amigo y a su hijo. _

_Pareces más mi esposo…_ - mascullo entre dientes. –

_No pretendo más de lo que tu decidas Naruto, solo quiero estar contigo, solo eso. _

_Está bien… está bien… _- se deshizo del agarre del pelirrojo con suavidad. – _esta noche solo deseo dormir, así que aceptare la invitación el fin de semana, hoy no por favor._

_De acuerdo, así pondré en orden algunas cosas, tengo una exposición en dos meses, mi hermano está prácticamente confiando en mi para hacer algo creativo._

_Entonces me invitaras cuando la hagas._

_Ciertamente, serás el centro de mi exposición…_ - sin notarlo ya estaba parados frente al edifico donde vivía Naruto, Gaara tomo algo de valentía y se atrevió a besar la mejilla del rubio, prácticamente se despidió con ese beso tierno sin más. –

Naruto quedo en una pieza, solo pudo posar su mano contra la mejilla besada, ¿porque le decía que eran solo amigos y hacia ese tipo de cosas?, no lo comprendería de verdad, sin embargo no lo molesto ese acto, sintió que al menos alguien le quería un poco, sin importarle lo que sucedía en su interior.

_Eres molesto._ – salió de su estupor al sentir como el pequeño ser que llevaba dentro comenzó a moverse, podía jurar que esa criatura le interrumpía en los momentos menos oportunos. – _¿tienes hambre?_

Sin comprender le hablo, era una soberana locura, le había comenzado a hablar a su vientre, para alguien que siempre vivió solo, parecía divertido tener compañero de conversación, así sea uno prácticamente invisible que nunca responderá a sus palabras, pero ya que más daba, estaba sintiendo que ese niño se alborotaba cuando él no comía, estaba triste o emocionado. Con paso presuroso subió al apartamento, cocinaría algo sabroso y se iría a la cama temprano, estaba muy metido en pensar en el menú que al llegar se tropezó con una pequeña bolsa de mercado arrinconada frente a la puerta de su apartamento, la bolsa algo grande tenía una notita pegada y escrita con bolígrafo, dudando la arranco de la bolsa y leyó su contenido para después guardársela en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

_Itachi…_ - suspiro audiblemente y tomo la bolsa entre sus manos, el dichoso contenido de la misma eran las vitaminas y demás cosas que compro el moreno el día anterior. – _tienes un tío latoso… e insistente. _

Abrió la puerta y dejo la bolsa sobre la pequeña mesa de la sala, sin ánimos se desvistió rápidamente quedando en solo franela y bóxer, camino de regreso a la cocina pero el repique de un celular lo saco de sus ideas, no sonaba como el suyo, era un repique distinto y extraño, curioso por saber de dónde venía el sonido, registro medio apartamento hasta que dio con el origen del sonido, el celular que le había dado Itachi estaba sonando, con mucha dificultad lo saco de abajo de la cama donde había caído hace unos días, miro el numero entrante sin reconocerlo, estaba curioso hasta que el fugaz pensamiento de que el mismo Sasuke estaba llamando a su celular lo invadió, su corazón empezó a acelerarse, apretó el aparato con más precariedad hasta que tuvo la valentía de contestar la llamada que entraba.

_Sasuke…_ - una voz femenina causo que Naruto cayera en cuenta de sus erradas ilusiones, ¿qué tonto podría llamar a su mismo celular en esas condiciones? –

_No…_ - hablo decaído y triste. –

_Disculpe, pero ese es el número de Sasuke, ¿podría pasármelo?_

_Este ya no es su celular. _– sentencio con más coraje que pena, ahora la rabia lo invadía, rabia con el mismo por ser un iluso. -_ ¿quién lo busca?_

_Sakura Haruno._

_Sakura… _- los recuerdos de la chica que tanto intentaron volver desdichada se acumularon en su cabeza, al final nada había funcionado y Sasuke desistió para huir como un cobarde de la verdad._ – sabes que él no está en Konoha._

_Lo sé, quería hablar con él, pero ya veo que cambio de celular. _

_Está bien_… - suspiro hondamente. –

_¿quién eres? _– pregunto curiosa, no reconocía la voz del joven tras la llamada. –

_Nadie, soy nadie… y tengo el celular de Sasuke por error, pero ya no tienes que perder el tiempo llamando a él._

_Disculpa entonces _- se sintió un tanto preocupada por las palabras decaídas del chico, parecía muy triste en su tono de voz. –_ perdón que sea insistente, pero… ¿cómo acabaste con el celular de Sasuke?_

_Es lo de menos, solo fue casualidades, solo eso. _– llevo su mano al vientre, él bebe estaba más alborotado que nunca, parecía recriminarle el no tener comida a como diera lugar._ – debo colgar, adiós._

Tranco la llamada con un sentimiento de vacío muy grande, sin prisas dejo el celular sobre la cama y se dirigió a la cocina aun acariciando su vientre, abrió la puerta del refrigerador y miro dentro como si alguna cosa nueva fuera a salir de ella. una lagrima rodo por su mejilla, luego otra y otra más, en un segundo estaba arrodillado frente al refrigerador aun abierto, llorando cual niño aterrado, aun sentía al pequeño ser moviéndose dentro suyo, no comprendía muy bien ese ataque de llanto, pero una sola cosa era segura, Sasuke había activado nuevamente sus emociones, esa chica lo estaba buscando también, ¿ porque él no podía ser así también?,¿ porque no buscar a Sasuke?, el maldito orgullo no le dejaba, solo se hacía muros infranqueables sobre lo que diría el Uchiha del bebe, la seguridad del rechazo podía convencerlo momentáneamente de no hacer nada por encontrarlo.

_De acuerdo, debo entender que somos tú y yo nada más. _– seco sus lágrimas rápidamente y se puso de pie. –

Del otro lado de la línea, Sakura quedo totalmente extrañada con esa llamada, tenía curiosidad de saber más del porque el celular de Sasuke estaba en manos extrañas, quizás lo regalo, pero la persona que lo tenia se oía muy decaída y reacia, el único amigo que Sakura le conoció a Sasuke fue el rubio tonto que daño su ropa, la imagen de Naruto se le vino fugazmente a la mente, ciertamente parecía el candidato perfecto para tener el celular.

_No me importa, igual tengo la dirección de Sasuke…_ - sonriendo se encamino a un pequeño calendario que tenía sobre su escritorio y encerró en un círculo el día que caía ese venidero sábado. - _bueno, ahora a comprar ropa linda y pedir el dinero del viaje a papa._

Cada quien descubre su camino, las casualidades no existen y mucho menos los hechos fortuitos, Sakura marca su destino, pero en otra parte de esa ciudad llamada Konoha, también alguien más marcara el inicio de otro acontecimiento, en casa de los Uchiha, más precisamente en la habitación de Itachi, era tarde y la madre del moreno recién había podido entrar a la habitación de su hijo mayor, iba con escoba y trapeador a la mano, aprovecharía que su hijo llamo para decir que llegaría tarde por una reunión del trabajo, entendía a la perfección las carreras de todos sus seres amados, su esposo siempre se ausentaba e Itachi hacia lo mismo de vez en vez.

Comenzó a limpiar pensando en cómo le estaba yendo a su pequeño Sasuke cuando tropezó con una nota que saco de abajo de la cama, se había quedado pegada a las cerdas de la escoba cuando barría, con curiosidad tomo el papel y leyó su contenido tranquilamente, se trataba de una factura común y corriente, decidió dejarla sobre el escritorio de Itachi pero se detuvo al leer que era de una farmacia y los productos comprados eran medicamentos muy peculiares que ella recordaba con precisión, ácido fólico, calcio, vitaminas y algunas cosas más de aseo personal.

_Hijo mío…_ - sus manos temblaron repentinamente, Mikoto sintió como una oleada de sensaciones le atravesaron el pecho, no era posible que otra vez pasaran las cosas como hacía 15 años atrás, no podía creer que Itachi repitiera su error, estaba tan absorta con la factura que no noto como alguien entraba a la habitación repentinamente. –

_Mikoto_. – la voz de su esposo le hizo dar un verdadero respingo. –

_¡Llegaste temprano!_ – apretó la factura entre su mano volviéndola una bola de papel. – _pensé que Itachi y tú no vendrían a cenar._

_¿Qué hacías?_ – noto evidentemente el nerviosismo de su esposa, muchos años con ella le hacía leer sus emociones como un libro abierto. –

_Solo… limpiaba la habitación de Itachi, aproveche que no estaba, sabes lo quisquilloso que es con sus cosas privadas_. – sonrió levemente y salió de la habitación con Fugaku pegada a sus espaldas. – _voy a calentar tu cena._

_No es necesario, ya comí con los superiores_. – centro sus orbes en las manos de Mikoto. –

_Entonces te preparare tu baño, deja que bote la basura y listo._ – lanzo la bolita de papel en la basura que tenía acumulada de lo que había barrido en el piso superior. –

_Está bien._ – desapareció por las escaleras rumbo a la sala, apenas Mikoto dejo de verlo saco nuevamente la bolita de la basura y la escondió entre sus ropas. –

_No otra vez hijo mío, no aguantare otra carga como esa, aun me siento impotente de no protegerte a ti y a mi nieto. No quiero que suceda de nuevo._

Sus ojos se llenaron de una increíble nostalgia, sentiría la impotencia hasta el último día de su vida, nunca pudo sacarle información a Fugaku sobre el paradero del bebe después de que salió de la casa con él en brazos, mas nunca se habló del tema, fue cerrado para siempre, hasta Itachi con el paso de los años dejo de buscarlo, nada daba frutos, no había datos, como si lo hubiesen desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, ese bebe jamás existió a ojos del mundo. Tanta rabia le tenía Fugaku Uchiha al Namikaze, nunca comprendería verdaderamente el actuar de su esposo, pero ella era una inocente más de todo lo que se escondía bajo tantas mentiras.

_Itachi debo hablar seriamente contigo, tengo que adelantarme a Fugaku, no puede volver a cometer un crimen con un ser inocente, no de nuevo_. – se llevó la mano al pecho con seguridad, esta vez no sería la tímida ama de casa sumisa que dejo pasar las cosas, el peso de conciencia le había perseguido por años, era hora de hacer lo que no hizo tiempo atrás por Itachi y por su desaparecido nieto.

_**Continuara….**_

Huuuuyyy esto se puso más enrredado aun! Ja ja ja. Bueno, escribí este capítulo rapidito, es que me resulto más un enlace informativo hacia los sucesos que vienen, ahora saben que Danzo es el rector de la universidad y Sai su hijo genio que le hace la vida de cuadritos a Sasuke, este par será muy entretenido de ver, por otro lado están las conexiones de Fugaku con Danzo, ¿creían que el papa de Sasuke le dejaría libertad plena?, eso cree el menor de los Uchiha, pero de Fugaku no se escapa nadie y nada, por otra parte esta las persecuciones sentimentales de Gaara a Naruto, una verdadera piedrita en el zapato pero tendrá sus razones, también Sakura metiendo más las manos en el asunto y ahora Mikoto descubrió la factura de Itachi, el mundo es chico y curioso, ahora la mesa está servida para un sinfín de cosas, ¡esperemos a ver que revienta primero!

_**Próximo Capitulo:**_

_**Visita Conyugal**_


	18. Visita conyugal

_**Bienvenidos, este es mi primer fic de Naruto, algo tarde no, pero bueno, por algún lado se comienza esto, espero lo disfruten, el fic es un Sasu x Naru( típico pero me encanta ), también otras parejas que saldrán a su debido tiempo y no quiero dar mucho spoiler XD. Mundo alterno, mpreg ( al que no sepa que es, largo, no quiero quejas después) Yaoi como todos mis amados fics, y nada más que decir, esto será algo de romance, humor, amor y angustia. Ah… Naruto no me pertenece, es de Kishimoto – sama, espero no se enfade por todo lo que le hare a Naruto y Sasuke je je je. **_

_**Contra la corriente**_

_**Capítulo 18**_

_**Visita Conyugal**_

Como se comía las ansias, era realmente temprano, un sábado radiante con el sol en pleno cielo sin nubes, había tomado un vuelo en la madrugada para llegar a tiempo y tener ese fin de semana para ella y Sasuke. que feliz era mientras iba en el asiento trasero del taxi retocándose el maquillaje, se sentía bella y perfecta, sin mencionar el pequeño regalito que le esperaba al Uchiha si la desvestía como ella planeaba, una batita minúscula y negra de tela trasparente, pensaba que ningún hombre se negaría a tal prenda femenina.

_Falta poco._ – lubrico sus labios esparciendo mejor el brillo en labial que se colocó. -

Estaba impresionada al bajar del taxi, la universidad era enorme, un poco nerviosa saco de su pequeño bolso de mano un papel doblado, allí había anotado toda la información que le proporciono su querido futuro suegro, leyó un poco y noto que debía caminar unas cuantas calles para llegar al edificio ocupado única y exclusivamente por estudiantes, una residencia estudiantil. Con más ánimos aun tomo la pequeña maleta de ruedas donde llevaba ropa suficiente para esos dos días y algunas cosas más, camino apresurada hasta que al fin y luego de preguntar a dos jóvenes sobre la ubicación exacta del edifico, ingreso sin problemas al lugar, era un edificio de 10 pisos, pequeño y muy moderno, el interior lucia organizado, una enorme cartelera donde se promovían las normas y reglas del lugar llamo la atención de Sakura, se detuvo frente al ascensor y leyó la cartelera mientras esperaba, nada fuera de lo normal pero una regla de las tantas impuestas sí que no le gusto a la peli rosado, en ella decía que estaba terminantemente prohibidas las visitas conyugales o encuentros amorosos en los departamentos.

_Como si fuera a decirle a todo el mundo que voy a eso…_ - una sonrisa ladina se le escapo, no quería escándalos, así que sin ruidos no hay evidencia. –

El ascensor llego y entro en él, marco el botón del piso 4 mientras sus manos le comenzaban a sudar frio, estaba muerta de emoción, de miedo y de necesidades muy fuertes, aquella noche que perdió en el hotel por culpa de Ino debía recuperarla hoy y mañana. Se acomodó el cabello un poco y salió del ascensor sonriendo como una tonta enamorada, miro el largo pasillo donde se dividían 4 departamentos, miro la hoja otra vez y ya decidida se acercó a la puerta que tenía el 4-3 identificado con una plaquita blanca.

_Lista para ti, Sasuke._ – soltó la maleta al lado de la puerta y toco el timbre varias veces impaciente. –

No tuvo que esperar mucho, pronto escucho el sonido de pasos y como abrían la puerta delante de ella, sin más que emociones y euforia Sakura se lanzó a los brazos de un pelinegro impresionado, parecía como una novia que recibe a su novio de un largo viaje que los separo.

_¡SASUKE!_ – se le fueron las lógicas, entre risas y chillidos beso la mejilla del mencionado sintiendo que estaba húmeda y fría. -

_ah…._ – carraspeo unas cuantas veces sin moverse si quiera, estaba impresionado por la aparición casi mágica de esa mujer chillona y de cabellera rosado algodón de azúcar. – _no soy Sasuke… _

_¡EEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH!_ – Sakura dio un salto atrás aterrada, en verdad ni miro a quien se le lanzo a los brazos, solo noto un cuerpo atlético y cabellos oscuros. –

_Pasa._ – el joven que fue sorprendido le dejo entrar para después cerrar la puerta con una Sakura súper avergonzada mirándolo con análisis. –

_Tu eres…_ - miro de arriba abajo al compañero de habitación de Sasuke, no podía negar que era guapo, estaba solo en pantalones deportivos y sin camisa, con una toalla al cuello indicando que acababa de salir de ducharse. –

_Soy Sai._ – cuestiono sin ánimos y secando su cabeza con la misma toalla que llevaba al cuello. – _buscas a Sasuke._

_Así es…_ - bajo la mirada con sus mejillas rojas de pena, ahora es que notaba que había abrazado, amapuchado y besado a un total desconocido, pero tenía como excusa que se le pareció mucho a su querido Sasuke. –

_Sasuke está liberando sus frustraciones sexuales_… _salió temprano así que no debe tardar._ – sonrió como si nada a una perpleja Sakura. –

_Frustraciones… _- mascullo impresionada, ese joven era un total descortés y grosero para con su Sasuke. –

Sin más Sai dejo sola a Sakura en la sala, no le interesaba para nada las cosas que pudiese hacer el moreno con esa mujer, le valía un pepino realmente, estaba más al pendiente de terminar su última pintura, apenas si le alcanzaba el tiempo libre para hacer lo que amaba, desde que tenía uso de razón pintaba, siempre recordaba los constantes regaños y reprimendas que le daba su padre por usar las portadas de los libros o cualquier superficie en blanco para colorear, bocetar y tan solo garabatear. Sinceramente era su única pasión real ya que lo demás en su mundo era preparado, controlado y examinado por su padre, jamás conoció la clemencia y menos aún el libre albedrío, así que se refugiaba en pinturas y libros, leía muchísimo para compensar su falta de descubrimiento del mundo, cosas tan banales eran su pasión y seguirían siendo hasta que lograra escapar de ese preparado y organizado sistema en que lo crio Danzo.

_Disculpa._ – Sakura ya estaba aburrida de esperar y sin mencionar que el trajecito que llevaba bajo la ropa le comenzaba a dar comezón, nunca fue de usar encaje, le lastimaba la piel. _- ¿dónde está Sasuke exactamente?_

_Haciendo ejercicios… siempre sale muy temprano. _– sentencio secamente y volviendo a su cuadro sentado en un pequeño sillón al fondo de la sala. –

_Pintas lindo._ – buscaba algún tema de conversación para romper el hielo con el chico extraño, era incomodo estar en silencio y luego de todo lo que hizo. –

_No tienes que ser educada por compromiso, Sasuke ya llegara y podrán ir a follar a la habitación._

_YO NO VINE A FO… EERRR… yo no vengo a hacer esas cosas con Sasuke!_ – su cara estaba rojo tomate, definitivamente le caía mal el chico ese. – _deberías ser más educado con los mayores… ¡esas palabras tan sucias viniendo de esa boca tan chica!_

_Ambos son unos frustrados sexuales… viven amargados. _– sentencio más para sí que para la peli rosada furica. –

_Niño…_ _más te vale disculparte, ¡yo soy una dama!_ – se puso de pie frente a Sai y lo señalo con el dedo acusadoramente –

_Una dama con ropa interior transparente de zorra. _– ladeo su cabeza fijando sus ojos en parte de la bata que llevaba Sakura y que caía un poco por debajo del límite de la falda corta que llevaba puesta. –

_¡ERES UN HENTAI! _– estuvo a punto de lanzarle una cachetada al moreno pero que buena suerte tuvo el pobre ya que la puerta del apartamento se abrió trayendo a un Sasuke sudoroso y en ropas deportivas. _– ¡SASUKE!_

_¿Sakura? _– quedo impresionado al ver a la chica correr a sus brazos y guindársele al cuello como el propio monito de circo. –

Estaba paralizado, su mente no procesaba nada bien lo que pasaba, hacia un momento estaba muy tranquilo haciendo ejercicios en las zonas verdes de la universidad y ahora tenía a la detestable peli rosada pegada a él, como antes, como cuando quería huir de ella lejos, muy lejos, ¿acaso no había huido y ahora le seguía también?

_¿qué haces aquí?_ – se desprendió bruscamente de los brazos de la chica. –

_Vine de visita, te extrañaba mucho._ – bajo la mirada sonrojada, ciertamente Sasuke se veía como quería, ese tiempo sin verlo le despertó más pasión por el aun, como un niño caprichoso quiere el juguete que no le pertenece. –

_¿Cómo diste con la dirección?_ – hablo realmente serio, su ceño lucia fruncido al límite de lo humanamente posible –

_Eso me lo dijo un pajarito…_ - sonrió risueña al tiempo que deslizaba sus dedos por el pecho del moreno –

_No puedes estar aquí_.

_No te preocupes, nadie me vio entrar y si hablamos de_… - volteo un segundo hacia Sai clavándole la mirada marca _"si dices una palabra amanecerás muerto"_, y pensar que el solo estaba como mero espectador del dúo. – _nadie dirá nada_.

_Sakura… - _el Uchiha dio unos grandes pasos y abrió la puerta por donde había entrado._ – vete._

_¿Cómo que me vaya?_

_Que te salgas, largues, irte, como mejor prefieras. _

_Si es por mí que estas echándola no te preocupes Sasuke, yo me retiro y así ustedes podrán hacer lo que les plazca. _– Sai se puso de pie y tomo sus cosas para salir como alma que lleva el diablo. –

_No seas penoso Sasuke, ya tendremos privacidad. – _la chica intento besarle la mejilla pero el moreno le esquivo con frialdad. –_ ¿qué te pasa?_

_Simple, ¡es gay! - _La melodiosa voz de Sai retumbo en toda la sala y dejando a una Sakura dudando seriamente sobre ese comentario. –

_¡Cállate Sai! _– ahora no solo su ceño estaba fruncido, su frente era adornada por la vena más enorme que haya imaginado tener. –

_¿Realmente no me deseas? _– Sakura se plantó de lleno ante Sasuke._ - ¿porque no deseas acostarte conmigo?, tantas oportunidades que te he dado y ninguna la aprovechas._

_No me atraes… _- sentencio fríamente. –

_En pocas palabras, es gay… _- susurro otra vez Sai al fondo como si nadie le fuera a prestar atención. –

Mientras Sasuke y Sakura se sacan algunos trapitos al sol, en otra parte del país, en Konoha precisamente, un rubio atolondrado estaba siendo más que consentido, esa mañana radiante despertó con un desayuno a los pies de la cama, no sabía cómo el ingenio de Gaara llegaba a limites increíbles, estaba presto a su lado extendiendo una bandeja con muchas cosas apetecibles para elegir, todo muy lindo hasta que las todavía escasas nauseas matinales lo sacaron de la cama rumbo al baño y dejando al pelirrojo un poco desubicado con su idea.

_Perdona…_ - salió del baño rascando su desordenada cabellera rubia y mirando aun dudoso a su invitado inesperado. – _¿cómo diablos entraste?_

_Le pedí al casero que me abriera, ya me conoce, tantas veces que he venido. – _se encogió de hombros suavemente y deposito la bandeja de comida en la orilla de la cama_. – arréglate, tenemos un itinerario agitado hoy. _

_Ehhh… _- Naruto le miro perplejo, primero porque no le entendía a veces todo lo que decía Gaara tan educadamente, segundo, ¿qué tipo de salida sabatina le tenía preparada?-

_Es sorpresa_. – se dio media vuelta rumbo a la cocina. –

_Estoy dudando sobre esta salida misteriosa_.

Naruto pronto desayuno con emoción, comía mas que antes y eso lo notaba el pelirrojo con satisfacción, estaba empezando a sentir más preocupación no solo por el rubio, también la carga que llevaba este dentro suyo, ese bebe no tenía la culpa de nada, quizás no correría con la suerte de un padre amoroso y responsable, pero quizás él podría ayudar un poquito si quiera a que ese niño sea feliz y haga feliz a su "mama". Luego de una hora ambos salían del edifico rumbo a tomar un taxi, no esperaron mucho hasta que uno se detuvo para llevarlos al destino planeado por Gaara, pero no muy lejos de allí, parado del otro lado de la acera había dos personas sentadas en un pequeño vehículo azul marino, con los vidrios ahumado, de esos que no te dejan ver hacia adentro nada. Dentro, dos personas miraban atentas las acciones de la pareja de jóvenes hasta que se fueron en el taxi.

_¡Diablos!_ – el mayor en el vehículo dio un sonoro grito de disgusto. –_ ¡sigue el taxi!_

_¿Qué?_ – su acompañante y conductor del vehículo le lanzo una mirada perpleja. –

_Que lo sigas, no ves que se nos van a ir. _

_Esto ralla lo obsesivo…_ - le lanzo una mirada matadora a su compañero. –

_No es obsesivo, debemos saber que tanto hace Gaara con ese crio, no podemos descuidar nuestra misión._ – alzo su mano hasta depositarla en su pecho. – _se lo prometimos a mamá. _

_No seas tan sentimental Kankuro. _

_No pareces entender la situación, Gaara está saliendo con un chico extraño, no es de fiar, lleva comida a esa lugar todo el tiempo, acaso no te cansas de cocinarle y ni preguntar a donde va a parar todo lo que te pide hacerle._

_No. _

_¡Temari!_

_Deja el drama, si quiere salir o llevarle comida a un amigo no es mi problema, ya Gaara no es el niñito desvalido que se te pegaba a las ropas para que lo cargaras. _

_No me recuerdes eso…_ - el joven se le aguaron los ojos en un segundo. – _Gaara es muy inocente, ese crio oxigenado le está tendiendo una trampa, ya veras, solo quiere el dinero de nuestra familia._

_Deja de ver tantas telenovelas… _- la rubia al fin encendió el auto y dio una vuelta en u para poder seguir al taxi. _– esta será la última vez que los seguiremos Kankuro, promételo_.

….. – el mayor solo renegó con la cabeza y miro a otro lado. –

_Eres terco, porque no te vas a tu taller a esculpir, así no molestas a nadie. _

_Estoy sin inspiración, mi cabeza solo piensa en nuestro pequeño hermano siendo acosado por ese caza fortunas._

_Está claro, voy a mandar a quitar la tv por cable esta semana. _

_Solo conduce, se desviaron a la derecha en esa esquina. _

_Ya sé a dónde van…_ - la rubia suspiro algo melancólica. -

_No…_ - Kankuro le miro de un modo triste. _– lo llevara al lugar especial de mamá._

_Tienes razón en algo Kankuro, Gaara va en serio con esto._ – acelero el auto al ver que el taxi se alejaba de ellos. –

_Te lo dije. _

Se dice que nada está oculto entre cielo y tierra, pues esto va muy bien con lo que sucedía, las salidas, gastos y peticiones de Gaara empezaron a levantar sospechas en su pequeño núcleo familiar, sus hermanos mayores Kankuro y Temari habían tenido mucho cuidado al cuidarle desde que su madre y padre murieron, se quedaron solos los tres muy jóvenes y con un pequeño Gaara de solo 5 años, por haber nacido prematuramente su madre se aferró a el mas que con sus otros hermanos, estos no le recriminaban ello ya que el amor que le tenían a su pequeño pelirrojo era enorme, tanto que ahora estaban en plan de detectives tratando de averiguar más cosas sobre el extraño rubio que había atraído como imán a su hermanito.

Temari detuvo el auto a una cuadra de su destino final, ambos hermanos bajaron sintiendo inmediatamente el suave y agradable olor del aire, que recuerdos más bellos les traían a colación. Un enorme parque lleno de jardines floridos, un sitio encantador, con caminerías de piedrecillas blancas, asientos de hierro forjado que lucían antiguos y mimetizados con el entorno, ese lugar era el sitio a donde su madre les llevaba cuando pequeños, a correr, jugar, pasar una tarde divina, recordaban como trepaban a los árboles, correteaban a los pobre patos del estanque y se gastaban bromas mutuamente.

_Es realmente lindo._ – Naruto bajo del taxi con sus orbes azules muy abiertas, el sitio parecía salido de la portada de una revista de turismo. – _nunca había venido aquí._

_Es mi lugar favorito._ – comenzó a caminar seguido del rubio, ambos adentrándose al largo pasillo formado por pequeños arboles bajitos. – _mi madre nos traía aquí los domingos, todos mis recuerdos de la niñez fueron aquí._

_¿Qué le paso a tu mamá?_ – Naruto pregunto algo inseguro, no conocía muchos datos personales del pelirrojo. –

_Murió en un accidente junto a papá, yo tenía solo 5 años cuando eso paso, mis hermanos tomaron el control de todo y seguimos muy unidos después de eso, tuve suerte de tenerlos a ellos. – _miro a Naruto con melancolía, sabía que ese chico no había corrido con su misma suerte. –

_Bueno, siempre hay algo bueno entre tantas cosas malas._ – sin si quiera notarlo estaba con la mano suavemente depositada sobre su vientre. –

_Naruto, te traje aquí por una razón importante._ – detuvo el paso frente al rubio. –

El mencionado se tensó un poco, otra vez Gaara con sus raras actuaciones, parecía que fuera a arrodillarse y decirle "cásate conmigo", en un segundo renegó mil veces con su cabeza, eso no podía permitirlo, él no lo amaba al punto de aceptar eso, solo eran buenos amigos. Sus manos sudaban y se pusieron peor cuando sintió como la diestra de Gaara le acompaño tocando su vientre, un corrientazo recorrió su espalda, nadie había tocado su estómago exceptuando Tsunade, quiso deshacer la caricia pero su oportuno bebe decidió empezar a patearle, aquellos leves golpecitos los sintió claramente la mano de Gaara, su ojos verdes se llenaron de una impresión indescriptible, eso le confirmaba que lo que iba a decir era lo que creía correcto.

_Naruto… _

_No, no, no, no… Gaara, las cosas no son como tú crees que deberían ser… _

_Déjame decirte lo que quiero._ – trato de silenciar al rubio pero este seguía tartamudeando mil veces no como un mantra. –

No muy lejos de allí, quizás más cerca de lo imaginado estaban Kankuro y Temari, escondidos entre unos arbustos y escuchando a medias la extraña conversación que tenían su hermanito y el extraño rubio.

_Esto es lo más bajo que has caído Kankuro._

_¡Tú estás conmigo así que somos dos los que caímos bajo!_

_No me metas en tus líos, si Gaara descubre que estamos vigilándolo se enfadara._

_No se enterara y deja de hablar que no escucho bien lo que le dirá Gaara._

El pobre castaño se arrastró un poco más entre los matorrales para escuchar la mejor parte de la conversación.

_Gaara yo te aprecio pero esto es mucho…_

_No quiero nada del otro mundo Naruto, solo deseo cuidar bien de…_

_¡No podemos casarnos!_ – Naruto grito algo asustado por lo que seguro diría el pelirrojo –

_¿Casarnos?_ – Gaara paro de hablar en seco –

_¡COMO QUE CASARSE!_ – un Kankuro lleno de ramas, tierra y hojitas en el cabello salto de los matorrales frente al dueto. –

_¡Kankuro!_ – Gaara le miro impresionado, su hermano mayor les salto de la nada. –

_Nadie se va a casar, me escuchaste, eres un niño aun, no sabes de la vida, de las cosas del mundo, ¡ni si quiera conoces a este individuo lo suficiente!_ – señalo acusadoramente a Naruto. –

_Eso mismo trato de decirle yo, no quiero casarme, no creo que sea la solución a mi estado._ – el rubio llevo sus manos a su vientre. –

_Qué... ¿qué estado?_ – ahora era Temari quien salía de los arbusto perpleja –

_Tú también… _

_¡EXPLICATE!_ – Kankuro miro con total terror al vientre de Naruto. –

_Bueno… yo… aquí… espero un bebe._

_¡QUEEEEEEEEEEE!_ – colapso colectivo, Kankuro trastabillo agarrándose del primer árbol que encontró, era demasiado para él, su hermano había embarazado a un hombre. –

_Gaara… por eso querías pedirle matrimonio, cometieron un error pero con casarse no lograran tapar ese hecho._ – Temari más cabeza fría le tomo de los hombros aconsejándolo. –

_Ese bebe no es mío…_ - mascullo con vergüenza el pobre pelirrojo –

_¡PEOR AUN!_ – el hermano mayor dio un alarido indignado que medio parque escucho con facilidad _– ¡este muchacho te quiere encasquetar un niño ajeno!_

_UN MOMENTO…_ - ahora el rubio era quien empezaba a hervirle la sangre, él no quería darle ninguna responsabilidad a nadie, eso eran palabras de más. –

_Espera Naruto._ – Gaara poso su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo. – _yo no quiero casarme con Naruto, ni tampoco tenemos alguna relación sentimental, solo somos amigos, muy buenos amigos y como tales lo traje aquí, quería decirle que contara conmigo para lo que fuera, que seré su apoyo, su bastón, su ayuda, él cuenta conmigo y su hijo también cuenta conmigo porque así lo deseo, que sienta más o menos hacia él es otro asunto, y el tiempo me dirá que tanta razón tuve o no para seguir junto a él. Naruto, quería preguntarte si me dejarías ayudarte estos meses, quiero ser la figura que este a tu lado hasta en el mismo día en que nazca tu hijo, quiero compartir contigo este recorrido, como amigo. _

Allí una pregunta al aire, pero en otro lado, las preguntas u reproches tenían una sola y clara respuesta sin revelar.

No había palabras, solo la mirada fija uno en el otro, parecían jugar a quien resistía más, Sakura no se movería de la puerta hasta que Sasuke le contestara con la verdad, por qué siempre de su frialdad, su ego altruista y su modo de ser para con ella y para con todos prácticamente.

_Vete._

_No lo voy a hacer, eres un ser insensible Sasuke, vine miles de kilómetros, tome un vuelo, deje mis deberes y gaste mucho dinero para solo verte, y tú me sales con que me largue como un perro sarnoso al que no quieres cerca_.

_Nadie te invito aquí, yo no te obligue a venir. _– se cruzó de brazos fríamente –

_Es como un bloque de hielo. – _mascullo Sai súper entretenido en la pelea de estira y encoge de ambos. –

_Me odias…_ _eres insensible, frio, bajo, un ser sin sentimientos que solo se regocija en su ego, no puedes quererme porque no quieres a nadie Sasuke Uchiha, no sé porque no me di cuenta de eso antes, no quieres a nadie con ese corazón vacío y sin emociones… yo te amé y te amo, pero estas perdiendo, no sientes nada. _– Sakura dejo ir toda su rabia, una frustración enorme por no tener lo que creía suyo. –

_No estoy vacío como tú dices, soy frio y esa es mi personalidad pero no estoy vacío y sin emociones, la verdad es que tu no me despiertas esas emociones, no me avivas el alma y menos aún el cuerpo, yo no te quiero, mis emociones… mis emociones salieron a flote una sola vez y esa vez no fue para ti, y si amo a alguien, pero no eres tú. _

_**Continuara…**_

JO JO JO ¡SASUKE ADMITE QUE AMA A ALGUIEN! Será que ahora si saldrá corriendo a recuperar a su rubio atolondrado, mira que si se tarda mucho un tierno pelirrojo se le adelantara XD… que capítulo más tiernuchis!, me reí mucho y me desligue un poco de la seriedad y de la tensión y la tristeza, iba a meter el recuerdo de la mami de Gaara pero me dije que no los haría llorar esta vez, preferí hacer de risa y ponerle los pelos de punta a Kankuro y a Temari ja ja ja, el dúo de hermanos protectores. Ahora saben quién seguía a Gaara y a Naruto antes, ese hombre solo protege a su hermanito de caza fortunas y aprovechados. Ahora, si las cosas van a volver a enseriarse, dejemos esto por hoy y pronto regreso con mas, gracias por los comentarios que me dejan, los leo toditos! Les quiere su amiga favorita de los fics.

_**Próximo Capitulo:**_

_**Creciendo**_


	19. creciendo

_**Bienvenidos, este es mi primer fic de Naruto, algo tarde no, pero bueno, por algún lado se comienza esto, espero lo disfruten, el fic es un Sasu x Naru( típico pero me encanta ), también otras parejas que saldrán a su debido tiempo y no quiero dar mucho spoiler XD. Mundo alterno, mpreg ( al que no sepa que es, largo, no quiero quejas después) Yaoi como todos mis amados fics, y nada más que decir, esto será algo de romance, humor, amor y angustia. Ah… Naruto no me pertenece, es de Kishimoto – sama, espero no se enfade por todo lo que le hare a Naruto y Sasuke je je je. **_

_**Contra la corriente**_

_**Capítulo 19**_

_**Creciendo**_

Sin duda una situación incómoda, ese encuentro inesperado en el parque hizo que muchas cosas salieran a flote en la familia de Gaara, empezando por descubrir al amigo misterioso del pelirrojo, quien se llevaba toda su atención y tiempo libre, también que su grandioso hermanito parecía encantarle los retos y los líos, buscarse como "amigo" a un chico embarazado era sin duda alguna la cumbre de las excentricidades.

_¿Entonces?_ – Kankuro miraba inquisidoramente a Naruto, más bien parecía escanearlo con la mirada de arriba abajo, algo no le terminaba de convencer al castaño sobre la amistad de Gaara. –

_Etto…_ - el rubio jugaba con sus dedos, estaba nervioso, su salida sabatina habia dado un giro muy extraño, de un parque público muy lindo a la residencia súper enorme donde vivía la familia de Gaara, descubrió también lo rico y bien acomodado que era el pelirrojo económicamente. –

_Kankuro_. – Gaara le interrumpió al aparecer en la sala donde estaban todos reunidos con algunas bebidas en mano. –

_No me hables en ese tono, yo debería estar castigándote por todo esto_. – tomo su vaso de jugo con molestia de las manos de Gaara. –

_Y yo no debería hablarte, se metieron en mi vida privada descaradamente_. – desvió la mirada a Naruto. – _toma un jugo._

_Yo… como que mejor me retiro._ – el rubio intento ponerse de pie pero tanto Gaara como Temari se lo evitaron. –

_Espera, nadie te esta echando de aquí, ¿verdad Kankuro? _– la rubia le lanzo una mirada fulminante a su hermano celopata. –

….. – rezongo cruzando sus brazos, estaba claro que Temari y Gaara parecían de acuerdo con haber invitado a ese niño rubio a la casa. –

_¿Y cómo te llamas?- _Temari le sonrió amablemente, prefería utilizar la sutileza para averiguar las cosas que su terco hermano Kankuro quería saber a base fuerza. –

_Uzumaki Naruto._

_¿cómo demonios conociste a mi herman… ¡aaauth!_ – Kankuro se encorvo hacia delante al sentir como su hermanita le dio un sincero codazo en la boca del estómago para hacerlo callar. –

_Tranquilo, a veces Kankuro es un poco extremista._ – la rubia le sonrió nuevamente sin un ápice de asombro. –

_Eh… Gaara va a comer al local donde trabajo, así nos conocimos._ – hablo nervioso, ahora creía que más asustaba la hermana de Gaara por su agresividad pasiva y controlada. –

_Dejen de hacerle preguntas impertinentes a Naruto, no es un extraño que vaya a hacerme algo malo._ – al fin el pelirrojo se sentó junto a Naruto en el largo sofá de 4 puestos que había en la amplia sala de ese hogar. –

_No me molesta que me pregunten, yo también lo haría si fuera tu hermano mayor._

_Y… ¿qué hace un chico embarazado de otro hombre saliendo con mi hermano?_

_¡Kankuro!_ – Tanto Gaara como Temari le gritaron incomodos. –

_Quieres la verdad, pues prácticamente me entregue a un ser que creí amigo mío, me uso como le plació y luego me deshecho como un pedazo de papel, ahora estoy en estado y no me importa un bledo lo que crean los demás, yo hago con mi vida lo correcto y confió en que Gaara solo está a mi lado porque me considera un buen amigo y no estoy ni mínimamente interesado en su dinero, su casa o sus cosas, solo necesito compañía y apoyo, mas nada. _

Al terminar de hablar los tres hermano parecieron impresionados, en especial Kankuro ya que la vehemencia y la seriedad con que hablo Naruto lo helo, todas sus ideas preconcebidas se derrumbaron en ese segundo, quizás esa amistad con su hermanito valía la pena dejarla continuar, Gaara jamás fue bueno para hacer amigos, nunca hablo de nadie y menos aún se sintió atraído a sembrar o fomentar amistades. Este chico rubio había batido todos los record y creencias sobre la personalidad de Gaara, sacaba lo mejor de él, hasta su lado más tierno que solo le demostró a su fallecida madre, sin duda no había que dejar escapar esa oportunidad, así tengan que tolerar el que el pelirrojo artista del vidrio haya puesto sus ojos sobre una persona tan peculiar y en la condición de Naruto.

De allí a otra parte del país, en una pequeña residencia estudiantil aun había una acalorada discusión entre Sasuke y Sakura, las palabras del moreno hicieron que a la Haruno se le revolvieran las emociones de modos jamás imaginados, un dolor lacerante le atravesó el pecho de par en par, como si Sasuke le hubiese arrancado el corazón de un tirón, sin permiso, sin anestesia y con una crueldad tal que la devastaba emocionalmente.

_¿Porque… que me invitaste al baile?_ – susurro esas palabras al recordar lo amable y falsamente hipócrita que fue el moreno en aquella ocasión con ella. –

_Solo quería dejarte en claro que no me gustabas, pero las cosas no salieron como quería._ – el cuerpo desnudo y provocativo de Naruto se le coló en la mente. – _algo sucedió._

_¿quién es? _

_¿Quién es quién?_ – el Uchiha conocía la pregunta pero se hizo el desentendido. –

_Sabes de que hablo, quiero al menos saber quién fue la persona que logro entrar en ese repugnante corazón tuyo. _

_No me interesa que lo sepas, da igual a estas alturas del juego. _

_Quiero saberlo._ – siseo con rabia, al menos quería buscar explicaciones, necesitaba compararse con ese fantasma que le ganó la partida ante Sasuke. –

_No te interesa Sakura, solo hazte el favor a ti misma y lárgate de aquí._

_¡No me moveré hasta saber la verdad!_

_Demonios, eres más insoportable de lo que creía. _

_Tengo derecho a saberlo, llegue aquí no solo por mis pies, también me mandaron… _- eso último que dijo fue inconscientemente, en verdad no quería revelar que Itachi le había dado órdenes de averiguar sobre Sasuke, eso despertaría las sospechas del moreno sobre la otra persona que estaba metida en la vida de Sasuke y por la que huyo de Konoha. –

_¿De qué hablas?_ – arqueo una ceja curioso. –

_¡Nada!_ – hasta allí llegaba su valentía, ahora debía irse antes de que Sasuke le quisiera sacar la verdad y ella sabía muy bien que ese hombre lograría lo que fuera con ella, en cualquier sentido de la palabra. –

_Primero me preguntas por quien está en mi vida y ahora me sales con que te mandaron a venir, ¿qué está pasando aquí?_ – sujeto el brazo de Sakura con firmeza –

_No responderé nada, no diré nada porque tú no eres sincero conmigo, dime quien es la persona que te robo la oportunidad de amarte y quizás… quizás yo diga lo que se._

_No me extorciones… - _el Uchiha le apretó un poco más el brazo causando que Sakura soltara un pequeño quejido de dolor. –

_Me… lastimas… Sasuke. _

_Habla… _- sus negras orbes se volvieron realmente frías y despiadadas, algo no le gustaba y eso era lo que sabía Sakura. –

_NARUTO._

El tenso silencio se rompió en un segundo, ese pequeño nombre resonó en la habitación, tanto Sasuke como Sakura dejaron de forcejear para mirar a la persona que había emitido aquel nombre de sus labios, un Sai nada asombrado sonrió al ver que toda la atención estaba sobre él, sin ánimos se incorporó del sillón donde estuvo sentado y miro al dueto con lastima y renegando unas cuantas veces con su cabeza.

_Supongo que ese es el nombre que quiere saber tu despechada acosadora._ – miro a Sasuke con un dejo de malicia, el sabia más de lo que parecía. –

_¿Cómo demonios sabes eso?_ – Sasuke entro en cólera, sin pensar en nada soltó el brazo de Sakura para ahora lanzarse sobre Sai, ese era su secreto mejor guardado, nadie sabía sobre lo que paso entre el atolondrado rubio y el, solo su hermano Itachi y este estaba a miles de kilómetros como para dejar libre tal secreto. la rabia le revolvía las entrañas, quería saber cómo ese chiquillo sabia de Naruto, como si quiera ese nombre entro en la boca del pálido chico frente a él. –

_No te alteres… Sasuke._ – Sai mascullo aun calmado a pesar de tener a su compañero de habitación sobre el ahorcándolo. –

_Desgraciado… ¡habla!... ¿qué sabes de Naruto? _

_Nada… _- susurro con la falta de aire, sus mejillas pasaron de pálidas a azulosas, el aire comenzaba a faltar con dificultad. –

_No te la des de inteligente conmigo._ – soltó un poco sus manos del cuello de Sai dejando que este diera una gran bocanada de aire para recomponerse del ataque. –

_Hablas... dormido._ – tosió secamente hasta por fin poder decir lo que sabía. – _solo hablas dormido tonto Sasuke, vives repitiendo una y otra vez ese nombre… _

….. – sinceramente se sintió un grandísimo idiota, su sud consiente estaba podridamente enamorado de Naruto, debía admitir su derrota, su vergonzosa derrota ante la fiereza con que guardaba ese sentimiento muy hondo, muy dentro de el donde no se fuera a escapar por nada del mundo. –

_Admítelo, eres gay, te gusta un tal Naruto que te hace hasta tener sueños húmedos…_ - esa última frasecita la soltó deliberadamente muy cerca del oído del moreno, como le divertía jugar con las emociones de los demás. –

_¡ERES UN…_ - levanto su puño para estrellarlo contra el rostro de Sai pero se detuvo al oír como la puerta del departamento era azotada tras ellos, en ese segundo recordó que Sakura también había escuchado el nombre de Naruto y lo que era peor, lo conocía. – _¡SAKURA!_

El moreno salió dando tras pies del departamento, intento alcanzar a Sakura pero está bajo las escaleras de emergencia como un demonio, dando grandes zancadas que le alejaron del Uchiha, la peli rosado podía escuchar claramente los gritos lejanos de Sasuke por alcanzarla, no quería oírlos, realmente ya tenía una respuesta a sus dudas, conocía a su enemigo, a la terrible verdad que se escondida con la frialdad de Sasuke. Las lágrimas rodaban raudas y veloces por sus mejillas, estaba que ardía con un dolor lacerante en su pecho, más grande que el anterior y más indignante aun, como podía estar enamorada de alguien como Sasuke Uchiha, jugo con sus emociones, jamás fue sincero con ella, lo más descarado del asunto es que le presento a Naruto, se lo restregó en el rostro, sabia lo feliz que le hacia el rubio. Recordaba una y otra vez la única sonrisa sincera que le vio a Sasuke en su vida, y esa sonrisa solo se la arranco ese tal Naruto, su corazón estaba hundido con ese nombre, ese rostro, ese peso de mil maldiciones, ese tal Naruto hasta debía ser el que le respondió el celular hace unos días, si… ese tal Naruto estaba adueñado de todo lo que era Sasuke Uchiha.

_Te odio…_ - susurro para sí aun corriendo por las calles cercanas a la residencia estudiantil, ya Sasuke no podía alcanzarla, sinceramente tuvo suerte de que cruzara la calle antes de que el semáforo cambiara a verde y le truncara el paso al moreno, no supo a donde correr, no conocía nada, solo se detuvo agitada y saco su mano temblorosa para que un taxi se detuviese, respiro más hondo aun al verse sentada en la parte trasera del vehículo, ojeo una última vez la calle donde perdió a Sasuke de vista y le pidió al conductor que le llevara al hotel donde estaba alojada, tuvo la suerte de no soltar su bolso de mano, porque lo demás de ella se quedó a las puertas del departamento de Sasuke, su huida había sido necesaria, tenía que ordenar sus ideas, saber que pasaba realmente, y algo mejor aún, descubrir la verdad tras ese nombre, Naruto. –

Las cosas no serán sencillas de aquí en adelante, la situación ha dado algunos giros. Sasuke ha quedado al descubierto por Sakura y eso le da una inseguridad increíble, además, ella aun no le revelo quien la mando a verlo, pero sacando conjeturas, lo más seguro es que sea su controlador padre tratando una vez mas de meterle a la Haruno entre ceja y ceja. Sakura ha retornado inmediatamente a la cuidad de Konoha y no deseo más que estar a solas, sus ideas debían ser reorganizadas y puestas en claro, tenía por un lado al hermano de Sasuke tratando de hacerle saber sobre su hermano por alguna razón, y esa razón tenía el nombre de Naruto, pero lo interesante o curioso del asunto, es porque la insistencia en que Naruto y Sasuke mantengan contacto, si solo fue un romance o algo menos serio, sería conveniente que ella limpiara la "hombría" de Sasuke y le diera una oportunidad de hacer una vida familiar y digna de un Uchiha, como tanto le decía Fugaku, y el, bueno, ese hombre tenía tantas o más cosas misteriosas sobre Sasuke, conocía de ante mano las intenciones del mayor de los Uchiha, era obvio que quería control, intereses y poder, pero a ella solo le importaba Sasuke, si se casaba con el ella se daría por satisfecha, pero ahora, no podía ir ante Fugaku diciéndole que su prospecto de hijo era gay, que no le quería y de paso estaba arrastrando la cobija por un tal Naruto.

Pensar claro y fríamente, un poco de orden, algo de investigación y tendría la solución, como primer punto necesitaba conocer mejor de Naruto, saber quién era, como estaba y si era posible entablar conversación con él, el enemigo no se subestima ni se sobrevalora, se tiene a la justa medida de las adversidades, si tenía que ir y besarle el trasero para saber a ciencia cierta que había o hubo entre él y Sasuke, ella sería capaz de hacerlo, solo después de revelada sus dudas, tendría el valor o la conveniencia de revelar el lugar donde estaba Sasuke a Itachi.

_Solo le daré un poco de largas al asunto, necesito saber que tanto puedo abarcar, regenerar las ataduras, sé que con Fugaku puedo lograr a Sasuke como esposo… así sea un esposo a la fuerza, pero "mi" esposo. _

Las razones no caben en un corazón herido, nos aferramos sin querer a los imposibles y pretendemos que los demás nos quieran como nosotros necesitamos o estamos interesados en ser queridos, como un pequeño tirano del corazón. Pero el tiempo pasa, y las cosas que rondan en el aire no son de menos interés, 3 semanas más se fueron fugaces, en ellas, Sakura se obvio campantemente los mensajes de Itachi preguntando si había averiguando algo, también este había tomado la precaución de utilizar a Gaara como modo de saber sobre Naruto, era menos evidente y más fácil, no necesitaba estar yendo a verlo constantemente, conocía de buena mano que el pelirrojo le protegería a como diera lugar y le avisaría de lo que fuera, como esa mañana de lunes cuando Itachi estaba todavía en casa, desayunando en la cocina con sus padres, un desayuno algo frio y rígido, nadie decía nada, salvo Mikoto con una que otra frase para suavizar el ambiente, era obvia que padre e hijo se tenían un natural resentimiento, pero se preguntaran porque Itachi nunca abandono el hogar, por la infeliz y única emoción que le queda al ser humano después de perder todo, "la esperanza", aquella de que algún día su padre se arrepintiera y le dijera que hizo con su bebe, que era de su paradero, si lo conocía aun hoy en día, tantas preguntas que deseaba hacer y sin embargo se las tragaba, confiaba en que podía tener aun respuesta, misericordia. Sin contar que también se había dedicado a salvaguardar a su hermanito Sasuke, que no sufriera su acoso, sus ideas egocentristas, hasta ahora había tenido un grado de éxito, no muy convincente y poco estable, pero seguiría allí por esas dos razones, hasta que apareciera su hijo y su hermano fuera libre de las ataduras de Fugaku Uchiha.

_Itachi, deberías comer mejor._ – la voz de su madre le saco de sus pensamientos, esa mañana estaba sumamente pendiente de su celular, esperaba los mensajes de Gaara, ese día Naruto tendría su segunda consulta con Tsunade. –

_Está bien._ – guardo su celular en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y tomo dos trozos más de pan que le ofrecía Mikoto con una sonrisa algo insegura. –

_Ya me retiro._ – Fugaku no le prestó atención a madre e hijo, se levantó de la mesa y tomo sus cosas para salir de la casa. –

_Itachi…_ - la morena vio la primera oportunidad de oro para al fin hablar con su hijo, hacía semanas que se debatía en decir o no decir nada, aun temía por ser descubierta. –

_Dime madre. _

_Yo… creo que necesito saber algo importante. _– se sentó donde segundos antes estuvo su esposo. –

_¿Sobre qué?_

_Sobre ti, sobre tus cosas personales._

_Madre, sabes que siempre he tenido confianza en ti, y más aún desde los sucesos pasados. _– tomo la mano de su progenitora con suavidad. –

_Lo sé, por eso estoy preocupada, tu…_ _Itachi, temo que haya sucedido otra vez._

_No te comprendo madre. _– le miro intrigado, en verdad Mikoto era de pocas preocupaciones y muy pocas veces se inmiscuía en su vida privada._ – _

_Sabes que siempre he estado a tu lado y mi corazón sufrió en el pasado, se lo que es el amor a un hijo pero no puedo estar en tus zapatos, en verdad no llegare a comprender y entender el grado de dolor que tu padre te causo cuando te arranco a…_

_No sigas. – _soltó la mano de su madre impresionado, ese tema era pecado y no se trataba en la casa de los Uchiha, eso se enterró muy hondo en la memoria de todos, como si nunca paso_. - ¿porque hablas de eso?_

_Hijo, me preocupo por ti, no quiero que pase otra vez, no deseo verte como en el pasado, no quiero que sufras una vez más. – _acaricio la mejilla de Itachi con suma ternura._ – por favor Itachi, dime que no has cometido otra vez ese suceso, que no esperas otro bebe._

_Bebe… _- alzo sus orbes negras impresionado, ¿cuándo su madre se creó tan irracional idea?,¿ porque pensaba eso? –

_No digas nada, solo contéstame con un sí o un no, solo eso me hará sentir aliviada, tengo el alma en un vilo desde que sospecho eso. _

_No te preocupes madre, no espero ningún bebe. – _sus ojos se llenaron de tristeza. –_ ningún niño podrá hacerme olvidar el que perdí, nunca quise cubrir mi perdida con otra criatura inocente. _

_Está bien, pero… _- recordó la factura que despertó todas sus dudas y temores. –

_No ha sucedido nada, no estoy embarazado y no lo estaré, no quiero problemas, mi meta ahora es cuidar de alguien más madre, solo se esperar, yo te diré lo que quieras saber, pero aún no, no deseo estropear la felicidad que podría recaer en mi vida y en la tuya. – _sintió como su celular empezó a vibrar, un mensaje había llegado así que emocionado saco el aparato de su bolsillo y leyó el mensaje con asombro. –_ niña…_

Una noticia impresionante, ese pequeño mensaje resumía muchas cosas, algunos kilómetros en un pequeño consultorio se veía a un Naruto impresionado mirando la pantalla de la máquina de ultrasonido, a su lado y muy calmado estaba Gaara, le prometió acompañarlo a la siguiente consulta y así cumplió, por ello aquel mensaje de texto para Itachi, en él ponía que todo estaba bien con Naruto y que ya sabían que era él bebe.

_Es niña. _– Tsunade le sonrió divertida, la cara del rubio era un poema a la incredulidad, ¡tendría una niña! –

_Niña… ¿está segura?_ – el rubio se alzó en sus codos para tratar de ver mejor las raras imágenes de la pantalla.- _Allí solo veo rallas y más rallas…_

_Naruto ella es la doctora._ – Gaara le sujeto en hombro haciendo que se acostara otra vez en la camilla. –

_Está en perfecta condiciones para un feto de 5 meses…_ _te has portado bien muchachito._ – le apretó el cacheta al rubio con saña. –

_No me haga eso… ¡parece una abuelita pellizcona! _– hizo puchero, esa mujer lo trataba como si fuera su nieto o algo así. –

_No me insultes…_ - apago la pantalla del ultrasonido violentamente- _no te daré la foto de la bebe._

_¡Quiero mi foto_! – chillo molesto, le llenaba de curiosidad tener la primera imagen de su hija entre manos. –

Entre discusiones Tsunade le dio la foto de ese último ultrasonido, ambos jóvenes salieron de la consulta muy contentos por los resultados de su chequeo mensual, todo iba viento en popa, incluido el aumento del vientre del rubio, ya era más que notoria su condición, no podía ocultarla y cuando hacía una semana tuvo que decir la noticia a su jefazo, este casi cae de espaldas impresionado, le costó adaptarse pero lo acepto y acabo por sentirse acosado por un peliblanco con complejos de abuelito. Su hija tendría a un compendio de excéntricos personajes a su lado cuando naciera, empezando por Gaara que suplantaba muchas de las cosas que debería estar haciendo el padre de la criatura, luego un Tío que lucía más espía que nada, casi siempre dejando cosas a la puerta de su casa y mandando mensajitos para saber cómo estaba todo, una abuelita fastidiosa como Tsunade y un abuelito pervertido con Jiraiya, que grandiosa familia le estaba esperando a la pequeña en 4 meses.

_Realmente impresionado._ – Gaara le miro con un aire divertido, Naruto era tan evidente en su asombro. –

_Un poco…_ - miro la foto de su ultrasonido una vez más mientras caminaban por la calle al salir de la consulta. –

_Ahora debes pensar en un nombre para ella._ – poso su mano sobre el vientre del Uzumaki, esas semanas acompañándolo le había dado un grado más alto de intimidad y confianza con Naruto, al punto de poder acariciar ese vientre sin ser visto asesinamente por el rubio. –

_Tienes razón, un nombre para ella._ – suspiro melancólico, le resultaba más fácil que fuera niña, quizás así no se parecería tanto a Sasuke, solo tenía muchas ganas de que su hija no sacara nada que le recordara quien era su padre. –

_No crees que es hora de que dejes de trabajar._

_Aun puedo, además, quiero seguir haciendo todo lo que siempre he hecho, me ayuda a permanecer distraído de otros pensamientos… _

_Si tú lo dices._

Gaara le paso una mano por la espalda, posándola sobre el hombro de Naruto, así ambos caminaron por la calle perdiéndose entre la gente, quien los viera dirían que eran una excéntrica pareja con un regalo en camino, y ese pensamiento también lo tuvo otra persona que no perdía el paso a la pareja, miraba impresionado como aquel vientre resaltaba entre la camisa negra que cargaba puesta Naruto, sus curvas suaves y sobresalientes llamaban la atención, su andar acompasado y aquel típico contoneo que hace una embarazada para poder ajustar su punto de gravedad con el peso nuevo, lucían muy felices, el pelirrojo que le acompañaba parecía un marido protector, dulce y cuidadoso, solo el verle como le hablaba, como le trataba, un todo que los hacia lucir hasta tiernos.

_Esto es algo que no esperaba ver…_ - sin pérdida de tiempo saco su celular y tomo algunas fotos a la pareja que subió a un taxi unos momentos después. – _Sasuke… tengo lo que necesitas para vomitar todo el amor estúpido que puedas sentir aun por ese Naruto._

Sakura siguió investigando sobre el Uzumaki, tanto que cuando dio al fin con su dirección, fue justo ese día, recordaba muy bien la apariencia física de Naruto, ese día en el acuario no se le olvido nunca, un idiota que manche un vestido tan caro no se olvida. Le sorprendió ver lo relleno que estaba, al principio creyó que era gordura, pero cuando le vio salir del edificio acompañado por otro hombre pelirrojo y que le escoltaba como si Naruto fuera a romperse le hizo entrar en lógica que estaba en estado, ese peculiar descubrimiento la alentó, quizás el tal Naruto ya había hecho su vida y olvidado a Sasuke, hasta un hijo le iba a dar al chico pelirrojo que parecía su novio. esa información era increíblemente conveniente para ella, que mejor forma de torturar a Sasuke, hacerle perder esperanzas, sueños y el amor, cualquiera se desilusiona si la persona que decías amar de la noche a la mañana se revuelca con otro y de paso está en estado, la jugada perfecta, sin duda, el esperar le dio la carta de triunfo, lo que le devolvería a Sasuke a sus brazos. Le perdonaría ese desliz, cualquiera podría tenerlo, solo borrarían el pasado y ella consolaría su dolido corazón, que mejor que conquistar un hombre herido en su orgullo y en su alma.

_Hoy muere tu amor por ese tal Naruto Uzumaki. _

_**Continuara….**_

¡ESTACAS!.. ¡NECESITO ESTACAS!... tengo ganas de quemar a una cierta bruja esta noche… cómo es posible que Sakura vaya a decirle esas mentíras a Sasuke ToT… esto se pondrá feo feo, espero no asustarlos pero aquí la cosa comienza a correr como maratón y rodaran cabezas, sangre, sudor y lágrimas, busques clines, pañuelitos o lo que sea para secar sus lágrimas y mocos. Y es una chibi!, Naruto espera una niña así que ahora pongamos ideas del nombre de la peque porque yo tengo uno, de un doujinshi que hice, si… también pinto y tengo un dou mpreg de sasuxnaru, si gustan curosear, pasen por mi profile y busquen mi gallery en devianart, deben registrase como mayor de edad si quieren ver mi galería, tiene mucho yaoi para mayores de edad XD…

_**Próximo capitulo:**_

_**Sin aire**_


	20. Sin Aire

_**Bienvenidos, este es mi primer fic de Naruto, algo tarde no, pero bueno, por algún lado se comienza esto, espero lo disfruten, el fic es un Sasu x Naru( típico pero me encanta ), también otras parejas que saldrán a su debido tiempo y no quiero dar mucho spoiler XD. Mundo alterno, mpreg ( al que no sepa que es, largo, no quiero quejas después) Yaoi como todos mis amados fics, y nada más que decir, esto será algo de romance, humor, amor y angustia. Ah… Naruto no me pertenece, es de Kishimoto – sama, espero no se enfade por todo lo que le hare a Naruto y Sasuke je je je. **_

_**Contra la corriente**_

_**Capítulo 20**_

_**Sin Aire**_

La curiosidad parecía insaciable, estaba absorto acostado en su cama, boca arriba y con su vientre totalmente descubierto, era muy temprano y ya su pequeña hija lo había despertado, miraba atento a los movimientos que estallaban uno tras otro bajo su piel, unas veces suavemente y otras con una fuerza asombrosa para un ser tan diminuto y que ni ha nacido.

_ooohhh_… - gesticulo con la boca abierta a boca garro, esa última patada de su hija había trastocado algún órgano dentro de él. – _no lastimes a tu… tu…._

Se quedó en silencio repentinamente, una buena pregunta estaba saliendo a la luz, ¿que era exactamente el de su bebe?, su padre a todas luces era Sasuke, fue quien puso el esperma, las fuerzas y la parte activa, agacho la mirada dando un hondo suspiro de resignación, pensándolo seriamente, solo le quedaba auto llamarse "mama".

_Soy lo que soy… ¿tu mamá?_ – Naruto sonrió dudoso ante la frase, sonaba ridícula en sus labios, pero la mera verdad si era eso, el llevaba una vida dentro, la concibió, la cuido y la daría a luz… definitivamente no podía quitarse la etiqueta de "mamá" –

Estaba todavía muy confuso ante la aseveración de esa pequeña pero hermosa palabra cuando sintió como alguien golpeaba a su puerta varias veces, con desanimo cubrió su vientre y se puso de pie, era aún temprano hasta para que Gaara llegara, quizás era Itachi avisándole que dejaría algún otro regalo para su sobrina, con paso calmado camino hasta la puerta y sin el menor reparo abrió.

_Naruto._ – una voz conocida, un rostro conocido, un momento inesperado, todo eso traía el ser bajo el umbral de su puerta, parado y mirando al rubio con notable impresión. –

…. – un nudo se le formo en la garganta, una oleada de pensamientos, recuerdos y emociones le golpearon de pies a cabeza, ¿acabo era real lo que veía delante de él? – _Sasuke…_

_Necesitaba ver todo con mis propios ojos._ – sin pedir permiso si quiera entro al departamento, sus negras orbes estaban auscultando al rubio de arriba abajo, como un perro buscando el rastro de su presa. –

_¡Cómo demonios te atreves a aparecerte así! – _pensó que sentiría alegría de verlo, pero sus emociones estaban todas apretadas en su puño derecho, una buena paliza aliviaría esa sensación de ser usado una vez más. –_ ¡MALDITO SASUKE!_

_Espera. _– sin mucha dificultad sujeto la muñeca del rubio, sus cuerpos se estrecharon como en el pasado, sus respiraciones pesadas y furiosas se mesclaron nuevamente, despertando viejas sensaciones, pasiones, emociones… en fin, el amor. –

_¡Me abandonaste! – _le recrimino furioso, tratando de liberar su muñeca infructuosamente del agarre del moreno. –

_No quiero hablar de ello._

En un segundo y no supo cómo ni cuándo, ambos estaban cerca de la cama, aun discutiendo, más bien era Naruto recriminándole todos los sucesos mientras Sasuke solo se limitaba a calmar su berrinche con su cuerpo, sus brazos estaba sujetándole la cintura, quería escapar, necesitaba así sea golpearle, solo partirle el rostro para sentir un pequeño alivio, no le importaba su estado, su hija no se enteraría de que le dio una paliza a su padre nunca.

El forcejeo continuo pero Sasuke supo muy bien como escapar de los golpes que daba Naruto a diestra y siniestra, sin mucho asombro logro tenderlo en la cama, subiendo como un gato sobre su presa, sus caderas chocaron en un segundo trayendo a la verdad la necesidad de dos cuerpos, el rubio respiraba entrecortado, su vientre estaba entre ambos, podía ver que si Sasuke solo se movía un poco más sobre él lo aplastaría, eso le aterro, quería proteger a su bebe, con fuerzas logro girarse quedando de lado, Sasuke noto aquel recelo del rubio para con su estado, en realidad no buscaba lastimar nada, aun no, sus deseos estaban más sobre otra parte de la anatomía del Uzumaki.

_Quiero marcarte una vez más_. – sin remordimientos apretó sus muslos entre las piernas de Naruto, eso lo mantendría quieto y sin poder girarse a gusto. –

_¡BASTARDO_! – intento manotear a Sasuke pero este con agilidad le sujeto ambos brazos sobre su cabeza, lejos de su rostro y de las peligrosas intensiones de lastimarlo. –

_Esto es lo que quieres Naruto_… - con su mano libre logro jalar los bóxer grises que cargaba puesto el rubio, la piel de sus caderas y trasero quedo expuesta, tan suave y hermosa como la recordaba. – _te daré un regalo._

_SUELTAME MALDITO BASTARDO… ¡ESTOY LLEVANDO A TU HIJA! – _grito colérico y soltando un cumulo de lágrimas saladas. –

_¿quién asegura eso?_ – movió su mano por todo el costado de Naruto, rozando su bajo vientre, sintiendo como la pequeña vida que llevaba se revolvía tanto como su madre. – _¿es mío?_

_¡¿COMO ME PREGUNTAS ESA ESTUPIDEZ? _– sintió un movimiento brusco, la mano de Sasuke se había movido de su vientre hacia su trasero, una sensación desagradable le invadió todo el cuerpo, lo que venía no sería bueno. –

_Podemos arreglar esto…_ - sus dedos se deslizaron forzadamente dentro del rubio. –

_Aaaahhhhh_….. – dio un grito ahogado, eso había dolido, su cuerpo tembló descontrolado, sentía calor, mucho calor, se sofocaba a cada segundo, el peso de Sasuke sobre el parecía el de mil toneladas, pero entre el terror, la humillación y el dolor solo había algo que le preocupaba, su pequeña hija, que Sasuke hiciera lo que quisiera pero que no la lastimara, que no lastimara a su propia sangre. –

_Vamos pequeño idiota, gime para mí como aquella vez, como cuando te me entregaste como una perra barata… mendigando por amor… amor que no tienes ni tendrás. – _susurro esas terribles palabras al oído del Uzumaki mientras sus dígitos entraban y salían del mismo con saña. –

_Para…_ pa… - no pudo hablar más, se sentía sofocado, como si el aire alrededor de el estuviese tan caliente que se volvía irrespirable, no podía ver bien, estaba mareándose, su garganta dolía horrores y la sensación de que las manos de Sasuke se enroscaban sobre su cuello le termino de aterrar, quiso gritar pero era muy tarde, los dedos se apretaron contra su tráquea, más fuerte a cada segundo. –

Perdía el aire, no podía respirar más, se ahogaría, estaba seguro que de esta no saldría, sus brazos se agitaron como queriendo quitarse a Sasuke de encima pero ya este no estaba, había desaparecido como un fantasma, desvanecido, pero su peso no, el dolor en su cuello, la asfixia repentina, trato con desespero de ponerse de pie pero no pudo, todo le daba vueltas, el único sentido que aun parecía funcionar era su oído, escucho un cumulo de ruidos, como papel siendo arrugado persistentemente, una apagada y lejana sirena de ambulancia y el repentino y aterrador grito que alguien dio pronunciando su nombre.

Los cruces de la realidad y la fantasía no tienen límites, pero a veces la verdad es más terrible que un mal sueño o una pesadilla.

En otra parte de la ciudad, había una importante reunión anual para los cargos más altos de la policía, estaban instalados en un auditorio inmenso, conversando sobre los sucesos y adelantos en la prevención de delitos, investigaciones criminalísticas y demás datos de interés para todos los presentes, Itachi por ser uno de los mejores agentes debía dar una pequeña charla, estaba sentado en una esquina del auditorio, al fondo sin llamar mucho la atención, leía algunos apuntes para estar preparado cuando le tocara impartir sus conocimientos.

_Deberías estar cerca de la tarima._ – Fugaku se le apareció prácticamente de sorpresa por detrás. –

_No es necesario…_ _aún faltan algunas intervenciones._ – guardo sus apuntes dentro de su traje negro, vestía muy elegantemente para la ocasión. –

_Pronto tendré mi pase a retiro, espero llegues a mi puesto rápido._

_No lo creo, tú tienes todas tus esperanzas puestas en Sasuke._ – ni si quiera volteo a ver a su padre, solo el verlo le incomodaba en momentos así. –

_Gracias a mi estas libre, has hecho tu vida Itachi, admite que todo hubiese sido un infierno si no tomábamos la decisión correcta._

_¿Por qué me hablas de eso?_ – al fin alzo la mirada hacia su padre. –

_Solo te digo lo que creo correcto. _

_Sabes lo que pienso de todo lo que suce…_ - paro de hablar en seco, su celular comenzó a sonar insistentemente con una llamada entrante. – _espera._

Se puso de pie y camino unos metros lejos de Fugaku para poder responder el celular, conocía el numero entrante, era curioso que Gaara le llamara a esas hora de la mañana y más cuando no había nada en particular que debían hacer el y Naruto ese día. Con cuidado se alejó más aun y respondió la llamada.

_¿Qué sucede?_ – hablo suavemente y lo más bajo posible. –

Fugaku estaba realmente curioso por la actitud de su hijo mayor, nunca dejaba el celular encendido en las reuniones y menos aun cuando debía dar una charla, no se movió de su lugar hasta que escucho como Itachi hablo algunas palabras, hizo un gesto con sus manos y colgó el aparato apresurado.

_Tengo una emergencia._ – salió del auditorio como alma que lleva el diablo y dejando a Fugaku consternado por la actitud repentina que lo atrapo. –

No podía pensar claramente, solo sentía como un frio recorría su columna vertebral, ni si quiera recordó cuando subió a un taxi y pidió escuetamente que le llevara a la clínica de Konoha, en todo el viaje hacia el lugar solo se dedicó a mirar su celular, busco entre las fotos guardadas una en particular, era la imagen de la ecografía de su sobrina, Gaara se la había mandado a escondidas de Naruto, sinceramente ambos se habían comenzado a volver buenos informantes. Esa foto era tan linda, con sus dedos recorrió el contorno de la imagen, podía ver los brazos de la pequeña, su cabeza y sus piernas, estaba tan completa que daba asombro verlo.

_pequeña._ – sintió un nudo en su garganta, la noticia que lo había sacado del auditorio era de las peores que pudo ni si quiera imaginar que sucedería. –

El taxi se detuvo en la entrada de la clínica, Itachi pago la carrera y bajo del vehículo dando un salto, corrió dentro del edificio y sin pérdida de tiempo se dirigió a emergencias, después de atravesar varios pasillos atestados de personas y médicos logro ver a un conocido pelirrojo sentado solitario en unas incomodas sillas, parecía hacer guardia a las puertas de una de las salas de observación, sus ojos verdes estaban clavados en el suelo hasta que noto como Itachi se le acerco sudoroso y agitado.

_¿Que… sucedió con Naruto? _– poso sus manos sobre el hombro de Gaara, pero este dio un leve quejido de dolor, ahora es que notaba que las ropas del pelirrojo estaban sucias y con incontables marcas de quemaduras sobre hombros y espalda._ – _

_El departamento se incendió. _– mascullo sin emoción, estaba aún incrédulo de lo recientemente vivido. –

_Pero… _

_Naruto estaba dormido cuando eso paso, yo iba a verlo temprano para llevarle el desayuno, mi hermana le preparo algunas cosas y por eso me presente antes… no supe que sucedió, solo vi que mucho humo negro salía de las ventanas y corrí dentro del edificio, aún no habían llegado los bomberos, sin pensarlo… me metí al departamento y… _

Gaara se detuvo de hablar, una tos seca comenzó a atacarlo, había tragado una considerable cantidad de humo en su arriesgado intento de entrar al departamento, después de unos minutos volvió a respirar normalmente para poder contar todo.

_No sé cómo pude dar con Naruto, estaba tendido en la cama inconsciente… pensé lo peor pero le tome el pulso y estaba bien, pesaba mucho así que lo arrastre hasta la puerta del departamento pero no recuerdo nada más… me desmaye también. _– se llevó la mano a la cabeza, le dolía horriblemente._ – yo estoy bien pero Naruto se llevó la peor parte._

_¿dónde está?_

_En observación. – _desvió la mirada hacia la puerta delante de ellos._ – no he sabido nada desde que lo bajaron de la ambulancia._

_No puede ser… _- se puso de pie con las manos entrelazadas, no tenía la sensación exacta, el sentimiento correcto para denominar el miedo y el terror que represento lo que escucho. –

_Ya llame a la doctora Tsunade, debe venir en camino_. – miro como Itachi estaba por marcar un numero en su celular. –

_Gracias_. – volvió a su lugar en la silla junto a Gaara. – _te debo mucho más ahora… salvaste la vida de Naruto y mi sobrina. _

_Me siento estúpido_. – se inclinó hacia delante con sus manos sobre la barbilla. – _porque no llegue antes… tenía que llegar antes. _

_Fue un accidente, nunca sabemos que pasara cada mañana que nos levantamos_.

_Pero_… _Maldición._ – mascullo apretando los labios, le dolía en el alma que Naruto estuviese mal, no sabían a ciencia cierta que daños le causo el haber estado todo ese tiempo en el departamento incendiado. –

La espera pareció eterna, un pequeño y frio reloj de pared les indicaba cada horrendo minuto y segundo que se iba, sin información, solo los dos mirando a la nada, sin comentar y sin moverse si quiera, estaban absortos en sus pensamientos, Itachi solo quería cruzar esa puerta y preguntar del estado de Naruto, Gaara por su parte se sentía deprimido, no era su culpa pero seguía pensando que pudo hacer más de lo que hizo.

_Itachi._ – la voz de una rubia conocida hizo que ambos hombres se levantaran de las sillas como resortes. –

_Doctora Tsunade._ – el moreno fue a su encuentro en unos largos pasos que parecieron desesperados. –

_¿Dime que sabes?_ – acaricio el hombro del Uchiha con ternura. –

_Nada, no ha salido nadie para informarnos del estado de Naruto. _

_Ya veo, en situaciones como estas primero tratan de estabilizar la respiración del paciente, si trago mucho humo lo más seguro es que esté recibiendo oxígeno y algo de líquidos intravenosos, si no sufrió quemaduras estaremos bien._

_¿Y él bebe?_ – Gaara se atrevió a interrumpir la explicación de la rubia. –

_Eso es otro tema muy distinto._ – bajo su mirada algo triste. – _ no puedo hacer conjeturas sin saber de su estado completo._

_Doctora Tsunade, quiero que pida un cambio de clínica, no deseo que se quede aquí, prefiero que usted le atienda en donde trabaja._ – Itachi aun persistía en mantener todo bajo control y con pocas intervenciones ajenas. –

_Hare los tramites que sean necesarios, pero antes quiero saber si podremos trasladarlo._

Mientras conversaban al fin la puerta que tanto miraron se abrió un poco, de entre un largo y estéril pasillo salió una mujer joven vestida de enfermera, llevaba algunas cosas en manos y un rostro confuso como si fuera a hacer una grandiosa pregunta.

_¿Los familiares de Naruto Uzumaki?_ – su mirada se clavó en los tres únicos seres que estaban en la sala de espera. – _¿quién es familiar del paciente?_

_Eh…_ - Gaara no supo que decir, en verdad ninguno de ellos era nada de Naruto directamente. –

_Él es su esposo._ – Tsunade le dio un pequeño empujón a Gaara haciendo que quedara frente a frente con la enfermera. –

_Yo no…_ - sus mejillas se tiñeron de color carmesí en un segundo. –

_Venga conmigo_. – sin más que decir la joven empezó a caminar regresando por el pasillo, el pelirrojo dudo en seguirle pero tanto Itachi como Tsunade movieron sus cabezas aprobatoriamente, tenía el permiso de hacerse pasar por el "esposo" de Naruto. –

Dieron algunas vueltas por algunos biombos blancos y altos, había mas pacientes allí, podía percibir el fuerte olor a medicinas y un silencio extraño que solo era interrumpido por ciertos sonidos de las diferentes maquinas especializadas que había en esa sala, miraba expectante a cada paso que daba hasta que la enfermera se detuvo frente a uno de los biombos y corrió la cortina dejando ver una cama de hospital blanca con un conocido rubio sobre ella. Naruto lucia algo pálido, su rostro tenía algunas marcas rosáceas de las quemaduras leves que tuvo, su cuerpo parecía totalmente indefenso allí, una simple sábana blanca cubría su desnudo cuerpo, sobre su rostro había una mascarilla de oxígeno y en su mano derecha se extendía un delgadísimo tubo conectado a una bolsa de suero, Tsunade tenía razón, lo estaban hidratando. Gaara dio unos pasos vacilantes hacia la cama pero la enfermera carraspeo un poco y extendió una pequeña carpeta con un formulario dentro.

_Necesito que llene esto._ – coloco la carpeta en manos de Gaara. –

_Yo… _

_Solo son meras formalidades, queremos subirlo al piso de maternidad, tuvo algunas contracciones…_

_¿Explíqueme mejor su condición y la de la bebe?_ – miro fijamente a la joven frente a él. –

_El medico de turno terminara su ronda pronto, podrá hablar con el apenas de desocupe. _

_Solo quiero saber si esta fuera de peligro, ¿es muy difícil darme esa información?_

_Esta estable, su hijo también._ – sonrió suavemente, a los ojos de ella Gaara lucia como un preocupado esposo. –

_¿Puedo quedarme aquí a esperar al doctor? –_ termino de acercarse a la cama donde estaba el rubio. –

_No hay problema, pronto regreso. _– salió del biombo y corrió nuevamente la cortina dejando a solas a Gaara con Naruto. –

Dio un suave suspiro, parecía aliviado por ver al Uzumaki allí, habían pasado un terrible susto pero sin mayores novedades por lo que decía la enfermera, con suavidad se acercó a la cabecera de la cama y poso sus dedos sobre la cabellera despeinada de Naruto, con cuidado le removió algunos mechones amarillos hasta que estuvo complacido con su aspecto físico, luego de ello noto que había algunos cables conectados al vientre de Naruto, el ritmo cardiaco del bebe estaba siendo controlado con mucha minuciosidad, seguro querían confirmar la salud del pequeño ser que crecía dentro.

_Me diste un gran susto._ – susurro contrariado, nunca había tenido tanto miedo como en esa mañana, el terror lo invadió como jamás había pensado en su vida. – _esto solo me hizo pensar una cosa…_

Sin inmutarse se agacho un poco y deposito sus labios sobre la mascarilla de oxígeno, justo debajo de donde estaban los labios de Naruto, un frio beso a un plástico, al menos era un beso honesto y triste, de esos que no son recíprocos ni correspondidos.

_Te amo…_ - llevo su mano derecha sobre el vientre del dormido rubio. –_ también, la quiero a ella, de algún modo me siento atado a ustedes dos, no sé cómo aquel desgraciado pudo alejarse de ti, eres especial Naruto, tan especial y tan increíble, no sé en qué segundo te adueñaste de mi mente, de mis pensamientos y de mis emociones. Pero también sé que no es correspondido mi cariño, no como me gustaría, no como deseo, pero igual no puedo dejarte solo, me he jurado a mí mismo cuidarte, cuidarlos…_

Gaara solo tenía amor para dar, un amor que rompía con barreras, con decisiones y con lo inevitable, su amor no correspondido le da una extraña fuerza, una manera de tratar de ser mejor aún para Naruto, quizás algún día el rubio voltee a verlo con otros ojos distintos a los de la amistad.

En otro lado de la ciudad estaba una peli rosado mirando una y otra vez su celular, parecía indecisa sobre sus fotos tomadas, las miraba con recelo, su cabeza estaba vuelta un lio, desde hacía unos días siguió al tal Naruto, una y otra vez, quiso acercarse a él en una de esas ocasiones pero el extraño joven pelirrojo le trunco el paso, un casual encuentro le serviría para recabar más información pero nunca pudo. Sin ánimos soltó el celular en la cama y se giró boca arriba mirando al techo, tenía serias y extrañas dudas sobre algo, como por qué Naruto no vivía con el padre del bebe que esperaba, era obvio que no compartían el departamento, también el chico pelirrojo no estaba tras el todos los días, una segunda curiosidad también le invadió cuando una de esas mañanas de seguimiento, le pareció ver a alguien muy parecido al hermano mayor de Sasuke, lo que eran dudas factibles se volvían una y otra vez una maraña de curiosas preguntas sin respuesta.

_Allí hay algo más…_ - se sentó en la cama y decidió marcar el número de celular de alguien más, tenía que salir de sus sospechas de una vez por todas. – _el hermano de Sasuke debe saber qué diablos pasa con todo esto. _

Sakura se ha pensado fríamente las cosas, al principio quería correr a mostrarle las fotos a Sasuke, pero aun cierta sospecha despertaba, llamaría a Itachi para interrogarlo como quien no quiere la cosa, si va montar un teatro, será un teatro digno de las tablas, pero antes quiere pisar firme, Itachi Uchiha es el eslabón en ese misterio de la huida de Sasuke, la relación con Naruto, el pelirrojo que lo sigue y ese embarazo.

Regresando a la clínica, el doctor que atendió a Naruto en emergencias logro darles todo los datos médicos a Tsunade, verdaderamente solo había sido un terrible susto, de esos que te ponen los pelos de punta y no lo olvidas en meses, la condición del rubio era estable y favorable si guardaba reposo absoluto por unas semanas, los nervios y el accidente mismo había provocado que Naruto tuviese un indeseado episodio de contracciones, su cuerpo manejaba el estrés del suceso con ello, la rápida atención medica evito que las cosas fueran a peores y que se produjera un parto prematuro, apenas tenía 5 meses de gestación, eso era realmente más un aborto espontaneo que otra cosa. Tsunade decidió que no era recomendable moverlo, solo estaría un día o dos máximo en observación, después de ello debían llevarlo a un lugar tranquilo, un sitio donde estuviese cómodo y bajo vigilancia permanente, conociendo la personalidad de Naruto era de seguro que no guardaría el reposo recomendado por los médicos de la clínica y que la misma rubia avalo también. Allí comenzó una nueva discusión, el departamento donde vivía Naruto estaba en pésimas condiciones, nadie podría habitarlo en meses, no sin antes reparar todo, limpiar, volver a reconstruir y quien sabe que cosas más, así que la votación fue unánime cuando Gaara se ofreció a darle alojo en su enorme y cómoda casa, nada le faltaría y seria consentido sin duda alguna por su hermana Temari y más o menos tolerado por el celoso hermano protector Kankuro.

_No se diga más, es la mejor elección._ – Itachi sonrió calmado, ya sentía que su mundo se le achicaba solo de pensar en donde meter a Naruto de ahora en adelante. –

_También tomen en cuenta que es un terco, se negara un millón de veces… pero no le hagan caso, ese niño necesita cuidados ahora más que nunca._ – Tsunade asintió seriamente, con tan solo casi 2 meses conociendo al rubio, ya podía predecir su clara personalidad. –

_Tengan la seguridad que estará bien en mi casa, el espacio sobra y hasta podrá quedarse más si lo desea, hasta que tenga a la bebe._

_Tu papel de padre lo haces genial._ – la rubia voluptuosa le codeo entre risitas, pero tanto Gaara como Itachi no les pareció gracioso el comentario. –

_¿No has sabido nada de él?_ – Gaara pregunto tajantemente, debía ser realista, Naruto necesitaba del verdadero padre de la niña, así sea para insultarlo, golpearlo y mandarlo al diablo después. –

_Aún no._

Itachi movió la cabeza resignado, que lamentable era que su hermanito se perdiera de tantas cosas, era un imbécil, no había duda en ello, pero como deseaba que Sasuke volviera para decirle todo y hacerlo responsable de sus travesuras. Entre esos pensamientos, noto que su celular tenía un mensaje entrante, con educación se alejó de los presentes y decidió abrirlo, quizás era su padre recriminándole su huida del auditorio, estaba preparado para armar una gran mentira o si no Fugaku sabría que algo pasaba.

_Sakura._ – leyó el mensaje seriamente para terminar con los ojos muy abiertos e impresionado. – _sabe… sabe dónde está Sasuke._

_**Continuara….**_

Otra vez en suspenso! Jua jua jua!, ahora si me querrán matar por asustarles así, perdón, pero esto del incendio debía suceder, lo tenía bien planeado ya U.U. ¿saben lo que es reacción en cadena?, bueno este incendio creara una, y muy interesante XD… Itachi al fin sabrá donde está su hermanito para ir y guindarlo de las orejas!, bueno…. No será tan fácil, pero ya verán porque. También es hora de ver algunas cosas escondiditas por allí, no es que se acerque el final pero esta como en el momento más cumbre!, MILLONES DE GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! SOY MUY PERO MUY HAPPY! LOS LEO TODITOS Y COMO ME RIO Y ME DAN IDEAS!, sobre los nombres de la chibi, pues… hubo algunos que me gustaron, pero hubo una por allí que pego el nombre que me gustaba, así que ganadora ella!. No lo diré aun, solo esperen y verán. Nos leemos!.

_**Próximo capitulo:**_

_**Cruda verdad.**_


	21. Cruda verdad

_**Bienvenidos, este es mi primer fic de Naruto, algo tarde no, pero bueno, por algún lado se comienza esto, espero lo disfruten, el fic es un Sasu x Naru( típico pero me encanta ), también otras parejas que saldrán a su debido tiempo y no quiero dar mucho spoiler XD. Mundo alterno, mpreg ( al que no sepa que es, largo, no quiero quejas después) Yaoi como todos mis amados fics, y nada más que decir, esto será algo de romance, humor, amor y angustia. Ah… Naruto no me pertenece, es de Kishimoto – sama, espero no se enfade por todo lo que le hare a Naruto y Sasuke je je je. **_

_**Contra la corriente**_

_**Capítulo 21**_

_**Cruda verdad**_

Estaba muy tensa, sus dedos se balanceaban rítmicamente contra la mesa de metal brillante, una delicada taza de café vibraba con cada contoneo, ciertamente se iba a morir de nervios esperando allí, en un pequeño café al aire libre, la tarde caía y un cielo plomizo asomaba con deshacerse en lluvia, su mano apoyando su barbilla ya le dolía, ¿cuándo llegaría Itachi?, ¿tan difícil era reunirse? debía suponer que por la reacción del mayor cuando se hablaron por celular no era para sorprenderse, fue esquivo, receloso y muy serio, demasiado para lo que generalmente era el "encantador" carácter de los Uchiha.

_Sasuke… ¿qué hay tras todo esto?_ - suspiro audiblemente al tiempo que se acomodaba por cuarta vez en la silla y sacaba su celular del bolso que traía con ella. –

_Lograste llegar al sitio._ – la voz suave pero firme de Itachi la hizo dar un brinco en la silla. –

_Yo…_ _me costó mucho encontrar este café_. – sonrió algo tímida, el hermano de Sasuke era todo un hombre maduro, encantador, agradable a la vista, que genes más codiciosos tenía esa familia. –

_No me gustan los lugares muy concurridos_. – sin más preámbulo tomo asiento frente a la peli rosado. - _hablemos de lo que importa._

_Tu padre me dijo dónde podía encontrar a Sasuke._ – hablo jugando con su celular, estaba aguantándose las miles de preguntas que quería hacerle sobre Naruto. –

_No es difícil imaginar el por qué te lo dijo, aun mi padre sigue teniéndote como una candidata a esposa para Sasuke._

_Siento que me usan de un lado a otro, soy sincera con esto que digo Itachi, hasta tú me has usado para buscar a tu hermano, y quiero… muero por entender que ha pasado en tu familia. _

_No lo comprenderías._ – desvió la mirada hacia el cielo oscuro y triste. –_ y lo siento si te sentiste usada, pero era necesario._

_¿Para qué?_

_Sasuke tiene una responsabilidad, más grande de la que podrías imaginar Sakura._

_Sasuke es un estúpido que aún se cree superior a todos, cree que puede estar solo en esta vida, me ha rechazado del modo más campante y cruel… todo por culpa de alguien que tú conoces._

Itachi arqueo una ceja con sorpresa, las palabras de Sakura eran muy firmes, tanto que parecían conocer el trasfondo de más de lo que el imaginaba, eso era preocupante, tanto para Naruto y su seguridad, como para Sasuke y su escape de las manos de Fugaku.

_Ahora yo pregunto, ¿qué sabes tú de Sasuke?_

_Mucho más de lo que crees, pero no diré nada sin antes estar en conocimiento de todas las cosas que pasan aquí, desde por qué se fue, hasta el tal Naruto._

Ese nombre, otra vez en boca de quien no le conoce bien, de quien no le ha visto sufrir y padecer, del que desconoce todo el riesgo que conlleva saber de él. Sin mucho sobresalto se llevó la mano rostro y presiono sus cienes, un incómodo dolor de cabeza comenzaba a aquejarlo, seguro la noche sin dormir que paso acompañando a Naruto en su habitación de la clínica le estaba pasando factura.

_Naruto no tiene nada que ver en todo esto._ – sentencio tajantemente. –

_Si tiene que ver, tiene que ver mucho porque tu hermano parece apegado a él._ – se le escapó de los labios, los celos le carcomían otra vez, no podía aceptar que le negaran lo innegable. –

_¿Cuándo hablaste de el con Sasuke? _– esta vez la emoción si lo tomo por sorpresa, Sasuke debía saber algo de Naruto gracias a Sakura. –

_Tengo razón cuando digo que ese tal Naruto y Sasuke tienen algo sospechoso. _– extendió su celular sobre la mesa, cuando Itachi poso sus ojos sobre la pantalla noto la imagen de Naruto caminado por la calle con Gaara. _– _

_Sakura. _

Su voz fue lúgubre, seca y fuerte, sin miramientos atrapo la muñeca de Sakura antes de que esta retirara su celular de la vista de Itachi, la chica dio un pequeño grito de sorpresa y miedo, los ojos negros del moreno estaban llenos de molestia, de una inexplicable rabia que había despertado de algún rincón recodito de su ser, esa foto pareció desestabilizarlo en sobre medida, más de lo que ella imaginaba.

_Borra la foto ahora mismo._ – sus dedos ejercieron más fuerza aun en el agarre. –

_Duele…_ - trato de jalonear para soltarse pero Itachi tenía un control total sobre la posición de Sakura, si se estiraba un poco más solo lograría doblarse el brazo y lastimarse el hombro. –

_No juegues con lo que no conoces Sakura, la situación no es la más favorable, así que olvidare que vi esa foto y tú olvidaras que la tomaste_. – jalo un poco a la chica hacia él, sus rostros se encontraron más cerca de lo que jamás pensó estarlo Sakura. - _¿le mostraste esa foto a alguien más que no sea yo?_

_No_… - su respuesta fue más un quejido doloroso que otra cosa. tomo con su otra mano el celular cumpliendo con la petición de Itachi, en verdad temía por la integridad física de su brazo si no cumplía con lo pedido. –_ ya… las borre._

_Gracias._ – soltó la muñeca de la peli rosa suavemente. _– ¿dónde está Sasuke?_

_Sasuke… _

Sakura estaba contra la espada y la pared, de ella prácticamente depende que Itachi sepa muchas cosas y diga unas cuantas más, pero volviendo a la clínica de Konoha, al fin Naruto había despertado y estaba algo decaído emocionalmente, ese susto le toco muy hondo en el alma y sin contar que no olvidaba para nada la pesadilla que experimento, el vivido recuerdo de Sasuke en su departamento, como le vejaba con palabras hirientes, no supo si fue sueño o alucinación, a la final cuando logro despertar se vio en una fría habitación con Itachi dormido en un pequeño sofá evidentemente incomodo, su cuerpo le dolía horrores y la sensación de que lo habían apaleado fue única. Cuando pudo hablar Gaara e Itachi le explicaron lo que había sucedido, se salvó de morir asfixiado por el humo o peor aún, quemado vivo, su sorpresa fue grande pero también el agradecimiento para con Gaara, otra vez llegaba a rescatarlo como un gran héroe, estaba comenzando a creer que el pelirrojo estaba predestinado a ponerse en su camino para bien.

_Tengo hambre._ – susurro el rubio mirando su estómago, en ese lugar lo tenían bajo una dieta como para un moribundo, según él, se sentía mejor y solo quería comer algo rico, algo que su hija pedía a gritos esa tarde aburrida en la habitación. –

_Ya almorzaste Naruto._ – Gaara le miro con reproche, era la quinta vez que se quejaba de lo mismo. –

_Anda… acaso no sabes que si le niegas un antojo a una embarazada, el niño saldrá pareciéndose a lo que quería._ – chillo desde su cama como crio de 3 años. – _¡tráeme ramen!_

_Eres un malcriado de primera. –_ el pelirrojo se puso de pie y se encamino a la puerta de la habitación. _– te traeré lo que consiga, pero no esperes ramen en una clínica. _

_Hum… _- hizo puchero cruzando sus brazos. –

Mantuvo esa posición hasta que Gaara desapareció de la habitación, se sentía molesto allí encerrado, estaba bien, se sentía bien, si no le recordaban a Sasuke era capaz de vivir en paz consigo mismo, suavemente deshizo su pose y paso a frotar su estómago con suavidad, no había sentido moverse mucho a su hija, quizás los medicamentos que le habían dado para detener las contracciones le mantenían aun adormecida las sensaciones de su cintura para abajo.

_Pronto comeremos ramen._ – susurro para si con emoción. –

_Buenas tardes…_ - la puerta de su habitación que había quedado entreabierta se asomó un ramo de flores, olían realmente bien, rosas y girasoles enormes arreglados con mucha delicadeza. – _¿la habitación 432?_

_No lo sé… - _Naruto miro curioso al hombre que preguntaba por la habitación y que el verdaderamente desconocía si quiera en cual lo habían metido. –_ si quiere lea afuera._

_Es verdad… lo siento. _– retrocedió difícilmente con el enrome ramo entre manos y logro leer el numero pegado a la puerta._ – me equivoque de habitación._

_No se preocupe. _– rasco su nariz divertido, aquel individuo parecía a punto de caer por el peso del ramo. –

_Una pregunta._ – se detuvo al observar a Naruto sobre las ramas del arreglo. –_ ¿estoy en el piso de maternidad?_

_Sí._

_Ya veo… _- asomo más su cabeza hasta tener una mejor vista del rubio. – _¿eres el paciente?_

_Eh… - _se sonrojo en un segundo, lo más seguro es que ese pobre hombre pensara que estaba enfermo o loco por decir que era un hombre ingresado en el pabellón de maternidad. –

_Felicitaciones._ – sonrió levemente y movió su mano sacando un girasol de entre el ramo que traía. _– le dejare esto… al menos por ser amable conmigo y mi torpeza._

_No tiene que… _- tomo el enorme girasol del largo tallo entre sus manos._ – aún no ha nacido._

_No importa, es un detalle. _– sin prisas se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación dificultosamente con su carga y esquivando a dos personas más que parecían venir hacia la misma habitación. –

Naruto se le quedo mirando embobado hasta que por la misma puerta entraron las personas que él si conocía bien, su rostro se volvió algo avergonzado, sabia la reprimenda que venía, su más cercano amigo y tutor se detuvo en la puerta y cruzo sus brazos realmente serio.

_Iruka... sensei._ – gimió por lo bajo y listo para recibir un regaño, pero lo único que percibió en ese segundo fue unos brazos suaves y cálidos que lo arrullaron como un niño pequeño, igual a una madre protegiendo a su hijo. –

_Eres un tonto._ – hablo bajito al oído de su antiguo alumno. – _un tonto sin remedio._

_Lo… siento._ – en verdad quería llorar, no sabía porque, pero estaba con el nudo en la garganta, ese sentimiento de ser querido y amado despertaba con más fuerzas que nunca. –

_No digas nada, todo lo que pasaste fue muy duro._ – alejo un poco su cuerpo para ver mejor a su pupilo. –

_Yo…_ _intente llamarlo, pero usted no respondía... hace más de 2 semanas que he querido contarle tantas cosas…_ - sus orbes azules se centraron en su vientre. –

_Realmente no tienes que disculparte, yo no fui el más eficiente en informar, tuve que viajar por la universidad, una cosa trajo otra… tome vacaciones también y… _- Iruka se enderezo acariciando su mano derecha, en ella lucía un evidente anillo de compromiso. –

_¡Nos vamos a casar_! – de quien sabe dónde salto Kakashi abrazando al castaño por el cuello, más bien parecía que lo iba a ahorcar de un segundo a otro. –

_¡CON EL PERVERTIDO DE LOS PERROS_!

_¡ES KAKASHI_! – gruño enfurecido, no había podido quitarse el apodo que le dio el rubio cuando lo conoció. –

_Felicitaciones entonces_. – Naruto sonrió con sinceridad, su antiguo sensei se merecía una vida feliz, un compañero que lo quisiera a su lado. mientras pensaba en eso, una lágrima recorrió su mejilla sin pensarlo si quiera. – _otra vez… estas hormonas._

_Ahora lo que me importa es que estas bien, que ese accidente de tu departamento no paso a mayores._ – Iruka se sentó en la orilla de la cama junto al rubio. –

_¿cómo supo que estaba aquí?_

_Por Jiraiya, fui al local a visitarte y él me dijo todo lo que paso, me preocupo mucho tu estado actual, estas sin casa… _

_Puedes venir a vivir con nosotros._ – Kakashi le miro con ánimos, le caía bien el chico después de todo. –

_No creo que sea divertido estar allí haciendo mal tercio, además, ya tengo donde ir, Gaara me dará alojo por un tiempo mientras reparan el departamento. _

_Estarás cómodo allí y la bebe también. _

_¿Cómo sabe que es niña?- _Naruto lo miro sorprendido –

_Tu jefe nos contó muchas cosas… menos una. – _el semblante de Iruka paso a uno muy serio._ - ¿Dónde está el padre de tu bebe?_

_No quiero hablar de ello Iruka sensei… _

Y el padre de la criatura estaba meditando solo en su habitación, desde que Sakura se fue no pudo quedarse tranquilo, se le revolvieron las emociones, sus pensamientos solo iban en una dirección y con un solo nombre, Naruto Uzumaki. Que desgraciado momento cuando se tropezó con él, cuando lo conoció y quedo atrapado en su personalidad, el jamás había necesitado amigos, amistades, solo se necesitaba a sí mismo, pero ese rubio atolondrado se le metió poquito a poco por un huequito en el corazón, una pequeña fisura que no debía tener.

Su molestia esa tarde radicaba en que una parte de él quería llamar a su casa y hablar con Itachi, preguntarle como quien no quiere la cosa sobre Naruto, se debatió más de una hora y termino por marcar el número de su antiguo celular, Itachi debía conservarlo aún, estaba sinceramente deseoso de oír a su hermano mayor pero su anhelo se le volvió agua entre las manos, el numero al que marcaba estaba apagado o fuera del área de servicio.

_Maldición._ – gruño para si al tiempo que aventaba su celular a la cama, ya no tenía ganas de seguir intentando algo que no daría frutos, su orgullo no le permitiría preguntar por Naruto, eso nunca. –

_Sasuke._ – la voz de Sai resonó fuera de su habitación, el fastidioso compañero de vivienda no le dejaba en paz ni a luz ni a sombra. –

_Vete al infierno, no quiero hablar con nadie._

_Yo sí._ – sin importarle que Sasuke se negara, paso el umbral de la puerta y camino para quedar frente a la cama del moreno. – _deprimido._

_Sai, te salvaste hace unas semanas de que te diera una paliza… ahora parece que me estás dando la excusa perfecta para hacerlo._ – se sentó en la cama con su acostumbrado rostro frio y enfadado. –

_No me gusta la violencia. _

_Lárgate si no quieres experimentarla. _

_Solo tengo una curiosidad, una duda razonable que me gustaría plantearte._

_No te escucho. _

_¿porque tu hermano no puede venir a verte? _

Aquella frase saco de su seriedad al Uchiha, primero que nada, ¿cómo Sai sabía de qué él tenía un hermano mayor?, bueno, no era muy difícil de deducir pero la pregunta que arrojaba esa solo hacía más sospecho el conocimiento del que disponía ese chico, mucha información para alguien que no debería importarle un pepino su familia o sus problemas personales.

_Habla._

_Me caíste bien, así que te diré un secreto. –_ se acercó un poco a la cama para hablarle al moreno. –

_De la noche a la mañana decides que te caigo bien… eso no te lo crees ni tú mismo._

_Realmente, Sasuke no me caes bien, seré más sincero aun, lo que sucede es que tu vida familiar me resulta tan perturbadoramente atrayente y por otra razón también._ – sonrió como solo él podía. - _tu compartes este lugar conmigo porque debo vigilarte. _

_¿cómo que estas aquí para vigilarme?_

_No directamente, sinceramente me pregunto también porque nos juntaron aquí._ – sin pedir permiso se hecho en la cama de Sasuke. – _mi padre es extraño._

_Créeme, no más que el mío._ – desvió la mirada hacia la ventana. –

_El me hace muchas preguntas sobre ti, me dice cosas que no me importan, como tu hermano mayor, no sé cómo es físicamente, ha de parecerse a ti, pero solo me pidió que este al pendiente si llegara a aparecer por aquí. _

_Tu padre conoce al mío._ – Sasuke zanjo las dudas tajantemente. –_ el solo esta vigilándome como siempre, no te tomes tan apecho tus sospechas, no era extraño que tardara en enterarme de todo esto._

_¿No te sorprende que te acosen así?_ – la acostumbrada pose sonriente de Sai paso a una asombrada con total sinceridad. –

_No._

_¿Y… ese tal Naruto que es de ti?_

Los ojos de Sasuke se llenaron de molestia, típica pose que ponía cada vez que le nombraban al rubio, hasta Sai había detectado ese leve, pero evidente, cambio de humor cuando sonaba su nombre, picar la amargura del Uchiha era divertido, muy divertido.

_Que te importa._

_Nada, pero me da curiosidad saber sobre alguien que te tolere, eres tan ácido y frígido que dudo que alguien te tome en cuenta con pasión…. Bueno, la loca que te acosa es otro caso, pero no creo que ese Naruto del que hablas tanto dormido sea como ella. _– Sai sonrió enorme como niño bueno, parecía encantarle meterse en problemas. –

_Sabes, tengo unas enormes ganas de romperte la cara –_ alzo su puño apretado al límite, pero luego sintió que no valía la pena luchar contra lo inevitable, quería al rubio, lo deseaba, lo extrañaba, demasiado para su gusto. –

_Lo quieres._ – el semblante de Sai se volvió algo melancólico. – _debe ser bueno tener alguien que te quiera_.

_Querer es una palabra muy grande._

Sasuke se hablando un poco, le dio lastima Sai, era un niño con muy extraños modos, parecía sin emociones, solo volviéndose un espejo ante los demás, imitando el sentimiento pero no sintiéndolo, muy dentro comprendió que la curiosidad del chico era por ver como en su vida entraban y salían personas, para bien o para mal, mientras que el solo veía que Sai estaba en la nada, muy alejado de su padre, más aun de lo que Fugaku lo estaba de él. Solitario, frio, mas frio aun, se parecían un poco, había un algo que lo hacía no reventarle la cara a golpes, no sabía que era pero le dejaba la duda de porque tenerle empatía aun patán malcriado y solitario como Sai.

Otro sentimiento era el que se apoderaba del mayor de los Uchiha, Itachi estaba serio y expectante a que Sakura le diera la dirección de donde estaba Sasuke, la peli rosado escribía temblorosa en una pequeña hoja de papel que le dio el moreno, no podía negarse, estaba aterrada ante la fuerza física y emocional del mayor, quería a Sasuke para ella, pero pasar por encima de este hombre era imposible.

_Aquí tiene…_ - deslizo la hoja hacia las manos de Itachi. – _¿contento?_

_Aún no_. – miro la hoja unos segundos para después guardarla entre sus ropas. –

_Tú harás lo imposible por juntar a esos dos_… - Sakura susurro esas palabras con molestia. –

_No obligo a nadie a querer a alguien, así como no te obligue a ti a amar a mi hermano. _

_Sasuke se decepcionara… ¿quieres mostrarle a alguien que lo engaño apenas se fue?_

_No pongas acciones indecentes en alguien que no ha hecho nada malo._

_¿Malo?, acaso no sabe que ese tal Naruto anda con otro tipo, esa foto que tome no es nada comparada con todo lo que vi, ¡parecen marido y mujer!_

_Sakura, solo vez lo que tu corazón rencoroso desea ver, Naruto es un chico realmente bueno, ha pasado por situaciones difíciles y mi hermano no está con el… _

_No está con él, los quieres reunir porque… porque…. _– llevo sus manos a las rodillas, estaba molesta, la verdad que se negaba a creer lo que era más evidente aun, sus manos se aferraron a la tela de su falda, más fuerte, cada vez más fuerte para poder decir esas palabras._ – ese bebe es de Sasuke._

_¿Entiendes mi posición ahora? – _Itachi le miro con suavidad, la chica estaba sufriendo sin duda alguna por esa verdad. –

_Yo…_ _solo sobro aquí, ¿no es cierto?_

_No lo sé, tú eres del tamaño que te consideres. _

_Me siento estúpida. _– con disimulo se secó las lágrimas y levanto la barbilla tomando una gran bocanada de aire._ – bueno, será que no me tocaba ser la señora Uchiha. _

_No creo que Naruto lo sea tampoco, las cosas no son sencillas Sakura, son más complicadas de lo que tú imaginas._

_Entiendo, pero ya no quiero hablar más, está claro que no tengo nada que buscar en la vida de tu hermano, solo dejare las cosas así. _– sonrió levemente y se puso de pie_. – hasta pronto._

Se alejó del café a paso apresurado, Itachi la contemplo hasta que desapareció al doblar la esquina, el cielo se puso más pesado aun, con suavidad cientos de gotas de lluvia comenzaron a mojar el pavimento, el moreno miro su reloj, saco unos billetes y los dejo en la mesa, debía volver al trabajo, había sido difícil inventar excusas a su padre y a sus jefes esos dos días.

En la clínica el ambiente estaba más ameno, Iruka y Kakashi se retiraron dejando a un Naruto más contento, le hacía falta ver a la gente que le apreciaba. A la mañana siguiente le darían de alta al rubio así que Gaara ponía todo en orden para ir a su casa con un par de invitados nuevos, estaba emocionado con ello, podría tener el tiempo que quería con Naruto, aprender más, y quizás también estrechar los lazos que eran de amistad y volverlos algo más.

_Todo está listo._ – el pelirrojo cerro la pequeña maleta sobre la cama. –

_Gracias por permitirme estar en tu casa._ – se inclinó para sentarse en la orilla, estaba harto de estar acostado. –

_No deberías levantarte aun._

_No me voy a romper, además, si no me levanto se me olvidara que tengo piernas y como se usan._ – sonrió divertido. –

_Quería preguntarte, ¿ese girasol de donde lo sacaste? –_ miro la flor que estaba sobre la mesita donde se ponía la comida. –

_Me lo regalo un señor muy simpático que se equivocó de habitación._

Y el bello ramo de flores estaba puesto sobre una mesita de madera negra, lucia hermoso allí, una mujer lo miraba embobada y algo incrédula por el detalle que su esposo tuvo para con ella esa noche al regresar del trabajo.

_Es lindo._ – se acercó al ramo y olio el dulce perfume de una de las rosas que traía el ramo. –

_Algo diferente para esta casa._ – el hombre se sentó cómodamente en un sillón que daba de frente a la mesita con el ramo. –

_¿Pero no celebramos nada especial?_ – se llevó el dedo al mentón en pose pensativa. –

_No hay razones especiales para traer algo así._

_Si tú lo dices Fugaku, a Itachi le encantara ver los girasoles… son su flor favorita. _

_**Continuara**_

- capitulo sin comentario -

_**Próximo capítulo:**_

_**¿Verdades o mentiras?**_


	22. ¿verdades o mentiras?

_**Bienvenidos, este es mi primer fic de Naruto, algo tarde no, pero bueno, por algún lado se comienza esto, espero lo disfruten, el fic es un Sasu x Naru( típico pero me encanta ), también otras parejas que saldrán a su debido tiempo y no quiero dar mucho spoiler XD. Mundo alterno, mpreg ( al que no sepa que es, largo, no quiero quejas después) Yaoi como todos mis amados fics, y nada más que decir, esto será algo de romance, humor, amor y angustia. Ah… Naruto no me pertenece, es de Kishimoto – sama, espero no se enfade por todo lo que le hare a Naruto y Sasuke je je je. **_

_**Contra la corriente**_

_**Capítulo 22**_

_**¿Verdades o mentiras?**_

Todo listo, Naruto miraba expectante por la ventana de la habitación, un sol radiante anunciaba el venidero día para él, dentro de pocos momentos estaría dándole de alta y fuera de la clínica. A su lado y muy serio se encontraba Gaara, miraba su reloj de pulsera preguntándose mentalmente por la tardanza de alguien en especial, habían acordado una hora en específico pero como cosa rara, no estaba cumpliendo con su palabra.

_¿Que esperamos?_ – Kankuro entro a la habitación por quinta vez, hasta hace poco estaba esperando en el estacionamiento de la clínica a que bajara su hermano y su "nuevo invitado" –

_Esperemos unos minutos más._ – desvió la mirada hacia Naruto, no quería llevárselo sin que Itachi llegara como le había prometido por teléfono la noche anterior. –

_Tengo trabajo que hacer Gaara, y Temari me asesinara si nota que saque su auto del garaje_. – sin pedir permiso tomo la única maleta que llevaba Naruto con sus pertenencias. – _bajare esto al auto._

_Está bien_. – miro a su hermano saliendo de la habitación mientras refunfuñaba para él solo. –

_Quiero irme también Gaara, ya me enferma este lugar_. – dio algunas vueltas en círculos por la habitación. –

_Itachi dijo que vendría así que me extraña su tardanza_.

Naruto suspiro por lo bajo y se reclino de la ventana otra vez, aun le costaba aceptar a Itachi en su vida, pero era el karma a pagar por haberse acostado con un Uchiha. Y el nombrado moreno estaba tardando en llegar a la clínica porque su padre le intercepto antes de que el pudiese salir de la casa, iba apresurado pero debía atender a Fugaku con naturalidad, jamás podría llamar la atención sobre sus escapadas del trabajo, y tantos detalles más que le causaba estar pendiente de Naruto, ahora con el chico en casa de Gaara, debería serle más fácil estar tranquilo, el rubio no estaría solo y desprotegido.

_Itachi._ – Fugaku le llamo con voz seria y fría, la acostumbrada desde que el pasado les marco a todos. –

_Voy tarde al trabajo padre._ – se puso los zapatos en la entrada dispuesto a cortar rápidamente la conversación. –

_Tengo que preguntarte algo. _-Dio algunos pasos hasta quedar cerca de su hijo. –

_Dime._

_¿Porque huiste de la reunión el otro día?_

_Hubo una emergencia, tenía que ir a la escena de un incendio._ – Itachi creía que si decía medias verdades el asunto pasaría desapercibido para Fugaku. –

_Ya veo._ – se cruzó de brazos meditativo – _que sea la última vez que escapas así, tuve que disculparte con todos los superiores, eres un hombre hecho y derecho Itachi, no tengo que advertirte lo que tanto hice en el pasado. _

_Ya lo sé._ – se dio media vuelta tomo las llaves y su saco del perchero tras la puerta. –

_Una última cosa Itachi._

_¿Sí?_

_No pierdas tu tiempo en cosas inútiles._ – se dio media vuelta y desapareció escaleras arriba al segundo piso. –

El moreno no le dio interés a la frase, más bien estaba preocupado por llegar a tiempo, con prisa tomo un taxi rumbo a la clínica de Konoha, apenas hubo llegado corrió prácticamente dentro pero tropezó con lo que tanto buscaba, Gaara y Naruto venían directo hacia él.

_Ya nos íbamos._ – el pelirrojo le saludo con una sonrisa serena. –

_Mi padre me entretuvo. _

_No era necesario que vinieras._ – el rubio siguió caminando campantemente sin prestarle atención a su "cuñado" –

_Discúlpalo, esta con los ánimos alterados._

_No te preocupes, sé que es estar con esas emociones._ – Itachi sonrió levemente al recordarse a sí mismo años atrás. –

Gaara le miro curioso pero se abstuvo de preguntar el porqué del comentario del mayor, luego de algunas charlas más en el estacionamiento y de que Itachi conociera a Kankuro, se fue tranquilo a trabajar, tuvo la dirección donde vivía Gaara para luego visitarles, seria cómodo ir el fin de semana y tratar de entablar una amistad más amigable con Naruto, así este se resista a ello. Volvió a su rutina de trabajo, todo muy normal hasta que uno de sus compañeros de trabajo le entrego un informe de lo sucedido en el departamento de Naruto, con sus influencias logro conseguirlos, siempre los bomberos hacían un informe sobre los daños y el porqué de los mismos, no creía que fuera a encontrar nada sospechoso pero debía saber cómo se había iniciado el fuego.

_Veamos._ – abrió la carpeta y saco un pequeño cumulo de papeles que leyó con rapidez, no eran más que 5 paginas redactadas con total tecnicismo, en ellas decían que el incendio comenzó en la cocina, por sus dimensiones y distribución tuvo que ser algún accidente, ya que no había ningún tipo de acelerarte ni otro químico que ocasionara el incendio, tampoco había fuga de gases. en conclusión el incendio fue determinado por causas humanas y accidentales. – _quizás dejo alguna cosa cocinando y se fue a dormir… le preguntare después._

Sin más dudas cerro la carpeta y se limitó a tomar el segundo punto de interés del día, como ir donde Sasuke sin levantar sospechas en su familia, sería fácil convencer a su madre, pero de Fugaku era algo imposible, ya tenía la dirección de Sasuke y esperarse unas semanas mas no cambiaría la situación de Naruto, planearía mejor sus pasos a seguir, había sido descuidado en los últimos días, ya no podía darse ese lujo, de ahora en adelante sus andanzas debían ser delicadas y cuidadosas.

Mientras Itachi continúa sus movimientos, Naruto estaba impresionado al llegar a la "humilde" casa donde vivía la familia de Gaara. Después de unos 20 minutos en auto, terminaron en los límites de la ciudad, una zona residencial muy hermosa conformada por muchas calles, en cada calle solo había dos o tres viviendas, separadas por grandes jardines. El rubio había pensado que Sasuke vivía bien, pues, Gaara le llevaba una larga distancia, con asombro el rubio miro como entraron por un portón negro de metal forjado, allí el auto acabo aparcándose frente a la puerta de la enorme casa de tres plantas, su fachada era de un color ocre suave, con ventanas enormes y muy moderna, el sitio parecía sacado de un anuncio publicitario o una serie americana.

_Ooaaaahhh... Gaara vives como un rey._ – el rubio saco prácticamente la cabeza por la ventanilla del auto. –

_¡Mete la cabeza!_ – Kankuro le regaño al ver como el chico era tan descuidado con su seguridad. –

_No es nada de lo que deba regodearme._ – susurro para si con seriedad, nunca le gusto demostrar sus facilidades económicas, las que les dejaron sus fallecidos padres. -

_¡Pero es una casota enorme! – _apenas se detuvo el auto, Naruto bajo del mismo embobado ante su nuevo lugar de hospedaje. –

_¡KANKURO! _– la voz tajante y regia de una mujer hizo que el trio diera un salto en sus lugares. –

_Soy hombre muerto. – _el castaño se agacho con resignación y extendió las llaves del auto frente a una enfurecida rubia que salió de la casa al verlos llegar. –

_¿Quién diablos te dio permiso de sacar mi amado auto del garaje? – _estaba por arrebatarle las llaves a Kankuro cuando diviso a Naruto y su hermano. _– ¡llegaron!_

En un segundo la furica rubia cambio de ánimos y fue directo a saludas a Naruto con una familiaridad que asombro a sus hermanos, era poco común ver a Temari siendo simpática con alguien, parece que el rubio se ganó muy fácil la confianza de la chica.

_Ya toda esta listo, pasa, esta es tu casa de hoy en adelante._ – la rubia le tomó del brazo y lo encamino dentro de la casa seguido de Gaara. –

_A mí me regaña y a ese… lo trata con más cariño que a su hermano._ – Kankuro suspiro derrotado, parecía que el eflujo del Uzumaki ya había atrapado a dos de sus seres más queridos. –

Si por fuera la casa era impresionante, pues adentro era más increíble aun, un sitio pulcro, amplio y con un estilo muy japonés tradicional para lo que era el exterior, sin escatimar detalles, Temari le dio una visita guiada por todos los recónditos lugares de la casa, desde la cocina, las habitaciones, hasta llegar al último lugar, lo que será su habitación de hoy en adelante.

_Espero te guste._ – sonrió enorme y abrió la puerta para dejar que Naruto viera el sitio. –

_Es…_ - el rubio entro con paso vacilante, era una hermosa habitación color azul cielo, con mucha luz que venía de dos ventanales enormes, el lugar solo tenía las cosas básicas, una cama matrimonial, dos mesitas de noche a cada lado, un amplio ropero al fondo y una mesa pequeña con dos butacas acompañándola, era como una habitación de hotel lujosa y fresca. –_ ¿y eso?_

Camino directo a la cama y tomo entre sus manos un pequeño oso de peluche algo viejo y remendado, lucia lindo a pesar de los años que tendría ese juguete, miro sus detalles para después darle la vuelta y ver que tenía escrito en una de sus patas con hijo rojo un nombre.

_¿Era tuyo Gaara?_ – Naruto volteo curioso hacia su amigo. –

_¿Dónde consiguieron eso?_ – miro el oso de peluche en manos de Naruto con nostalgia. –

_Lo saque de esta habitación, estaba arrumbado dentro del armario._ – Temari le miro con melancolía, no olvidaba el valor sentimental de ese peluche para su hermano. –

_Fue uno de los primeros juguetes que hizo mi madre cuando supo que me esperaba, ella y mi padre tenían una gran cadena de jugueterías, pero mi madre siempre nos hacia los peluches a mano, decía que el amor no se podía comprar con dinero o juguetes caros. _

_Entonces no tiene que estar aquí, es tuyo. _– quiso entregarle el oso de peluche a Gaara pero este lo rechazo con tranquilidad. –

_Tu hija le dará más uso que yo ahora_. – sonrió suavemente. –

_Su primer regalo. _– sus orbes azules miraron el oso impresionado, a pesar de lo viejo que era, estaba hecho con un amor infinito, el amor de una madre que espera con buenos deseos y esperanzas a un hijo. –

_Bueno, olvidemos las cosas tristes, quieres ir a la terraza, almorzaremos allí. _

Temari le volvió a tomar del brazo y lo saco rápidamente de la habitación, la chica lucia emocionada, tanto que dejo atrás a sus hermanos, Kankuro solo se limitó a suspirar profundamente mientras depositaba su mano derecha sobre el hombro de su hermanito menor.

_Temari se encariñara con Naruto y eso no me gusta._

_¿Qué tiene de malo? _– el pelirrojo le miro serio. –

_Gaara, la vida me ha enseñado que nada es fácil, ahora tu amigo está bajo tu protección, pero tarde o temprano el padre de ese bebe vendrá y querrá lo suyo, tu estarás en el medio y eso no será agradable de ver, no me gusta que te lastimen. _

_Lo sé, estoy consiente de mis riesgos Kankuro._

_Entonces, ¿Por qué sigues? _- su pregunta fue sincera al límite, quería comprender el modo de pensar de Gaara ante esa extraña situación que asumió como propia. –

_Es como aprender a montar bicicleta. –_ sonrió y salió de la habitación dejando a su hermano con un rostro perplejo. –

_¿! Como diablos comparas responsabilizarte de un chico embarazado con aprender a montar bicicleta!_

Kankuro sinceramente estaba pensando que era el único ser cuerdo en esa enorme casa, su hermana parecía una quinceañera enamorada del rubio y Gaara hacia alardes de padre abnegado y marido responsable, ¿qué demonios tenía ese Uzumaki en las venas que a todos lograba atrapar?, Un misterio que no se resolvería fácilmente, pero las situaciones empiezas a encajar como piezas de rompecabezas. Y en la casa de los Uchiha, Fugaku estaba meditativo sentado en su pequeño sillón de la sala, miraba calmadamente el enorme ramo de rosas y girasoles, su mano estaba jugando con el teléfono de la casa, parecía pensar vagamente sobre alguna situación pasada, precisamente sobre la visita que se atrevió a hacerle a su nuevo obstáculo de vida.

_Otra vez Namikaze…_ – susurro apretando el teléfono entre los dedos. – _que inteligente fuiste al cambiarle el apellido a tu hijo._

_¿Fugaku? _– la voz de su mujer le saco del pensamiento que lo poseía como un autista. –

_Dime Mikoto._

_Alguien está buscándote afuera. – _la morena parecía realmente insegura sobre el visitante en la casa de los Uchiha. –

_¿Quién es? _– se enderezo en el sillón para ver a su esposa. –

_La compañera de clases de Sasuke. _

_Hazla pasar. _– sonrió con suavidad para sí, sus planes no parecían estancados como imaginaba. –

_Está bien. _– Mikoto se alejó con paso apresurado, sabía que la chica era la elegida por su esposo para que contrajera matrimonio con Sasuke, a ella en verdad no le molestaba Sakura, pero algo en su corazón de madre le decía también que esa joven no era ni seria la felicidad de su hijo. -

En pocos minutos una seria Sakura tomo asiento frente al patriarca de esa casa, estaba nerviosa, sus manos sudaban cada vez que encaraba a Fugaku, ese hombre expedía un porte y una seriedad capaz de adsorberte, saludo débilmente y trago grueso para poder hablar sobre su repentina visita a casa de los Uchiha.

_Qué bueno que vienes Sakura, pensé que te habías quedado a vivir con mi hijo._ – su comentario sonó algo mordaz en sus labios. –

_Lo siento tanto por no avisar de mi regreso. _

_No importa, pero cuéntame, ¿cómo encontraste a Sasuke?, me imagino que se alegró de verte llegar allí. _

_Bueno… yo solo quería decirle que… ya no quiero a su hijo._ – lo dijo con molestia, ni ella misma se creía lo que decía, pero estaba tratando de ayudar a Sasuke con su verdad, su problema, en fin, no se sentía tan mala mujer como para quitarle el padre a un niño que no ha nacido aun. - _yo me pelee con su hijo y no quiero saber más de él._

_¿qué sucedió realmente?_ – Fugaku se inclinó un poco en su puesto, algo no le olía bien en las palabras de la peli rosa. –

_No puedo dar detalles, solo que Sasuke no me quiere y yo no quiero estar obligando a alguien que no me aprecia verdaderamente._ – se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, era triste, le dolía, pero era la verdad, nada bueno saldría que estar enamorada sola. –

_No lo tomes a pecho Sakura, Sasuke es un poco frio, pero estoy seguro que te apreciara con un poco de insistencia, los encantos de una dama como tu deben de influenciarlo tarde o temprano._

_Nunca lograre nada señor Fugaku._ – hablo nerviosamente, ver al mencionado levantarse de su sillón y caminar hacia donde había un ramo de flores le tomó por sorpresa. –

_Sakura._ – saco uno cuantos pétalos de uno de los girasoles. – _mi hijo tiene algunas "distracciones", cualquier muchacho de su edad puede cometer errores, simples errores que pueden repararse a tiempo. _

_Usted…_ - esas palabras le hacían pensar que el padre de Sasuke sabía sobre Naruto, ¿a que otra cosa se le podría llamar error?, obvio que embarazar a alguien se consideraría uno, y muy grave. –

_Pongámoslo de modo simple, cuando Sasuke esté totalmente solo, necesitara de alguien que le anime, que le de cariño y que lo apoye_. – se dio media vuelta para mirar a la chica. – _tú sigues siendo mi mejor elección Sakura, no dejes que Sasuke se adentre en un camino equivocado por un simple error de juventud e inexperiencia._

_Yo…_ - bajo la mirada con resignación, quería hacer algo bueno y este hombre solo le susurraba como un pequeño y pérfido demonio que debía seguir, continuar hasta hacer suyo algo que nunca lo fue. _– lo lamento mucho._

Sin más palabras se puso de pie tratando de esquivar aquella mirada taladrante y fría, esos ojos que le miraban como escudriñando sus pensamientos más profundos y secretos, ese hombre solo le despertaba ese sentimiento de ojos verdes llamado celos, los celos de no ser la que tenga el corazón de Sasuke, la que no se pudo acostar con él, la que ni si quiera ha podido probar esos labios o esa esencia que despide el moreno.

_Todo en la vida tiene solución mi querida Sakura, todo tiene solución._ – con suavidad acaricio la mejilla de ella, como un padre tierno reconfortaría a su hijo. –

_No quiero dañar a nadie más, esa es la verdad señor Fugaku._

_Y quien dice que dañaras a alguien, tu estas en todo tu derecho de estar con mi hijo, has estado primero que nadie, eres una gran mujer y yo quiero que mi hijo tenga un buen futuro, uno decente y próspero, donde ustedes puedan hacer una familia como se debe y darme alegrías, quiero ver eso antes de que envejezca mas y muera. _

_Usted sabe del bebe… _- al fin Sakura se atrevió a preguntar lo que tanto sospechaba._ – _

_Sabes eso. _– sentencio fríamente. –_ es lamentable que te enteres de algo tan terrible, mi hijo te ha deshonrado con ese acto estúpido. _

_No niego que me ha dolido saberlo, pero… _

_¿Sasuke sabe de ello? _

_No, hasta donde entiendo. _

_Está bien, eso nos ahorrara muchos problemas. _

_Pero el ama a ese… a ese tipo. _– como le costó admitir los sentimientos de su querido Sasuke hacia Naruto. –_ es increíble, pero lo quiere, el mismo me lo dijo, a su modo. _

_Eso no es amor, eso es solo un capricho, una tontería de adolescentes, mis hijos son unos tontos a esa edad, los genes les obligan a elegir malos caminos. _

_Sea como sea, no quiero ser culpable de que un niño venga al mundo sin sus padres, así Sasuke después no quiera responsabilizarse de ello._

_¿y si no existiera ese niño? – _Fugaku sentencio con suavidad, como si fuera una curiosa pregunta sacada inocentemente de sus labios. –

_No lo sé, Sasuke no me ama, de que sirve que este o no ese niño, al final igual no tengo el corazón de él. _

_Sakura comprendo tu pesar, pero date un tiempo, pronto todo acabara y Sasuke podrá poner en claro sus prioridades, te aseguro que las cosas cambiaran pronto. – _acaricio la espalda de la chica con ternura. _– solo te pido algo._

_Dígame._

_Que no le digas nada a Sasuke sobre esto que hablamos, no quiero que interrumpa sus estudios para venir a Konoha, además, el chico ese no quiere saber de él, lo odia, lo detesta y no quiere que se ocupe de nada. _

_¿Por eso esta con… con el otro chico? _– la imagen de Gaara entro fugazmente en sus recuerdos. –

_Tomo muy en serio lo de un clavo saca a otro clavo, por eso te vuelvo a repetir, Sasuke se merece algo mejor que ese ser._

_Lo pensare señor Fugaku._

Las mentiras no tienen límites, no tienen peso real, no se ven, no se sienten, pero que difícil es mantenerlas, darles vida y consumarlas. Fugaku ha jugado sus cartas desde hace algún tiempo, conoció de la existencia de Naruto por un simple error de Itachi, el que su hijo mayor no termine de enterrar su pasado con el Namikaze le dio la pequeña clave para sus misteriosas salidas, su comportamiento, el continuo uso y abuso de poder sobre los informes de la policía, Fugaku conoce todos los movimientos que hace su hijo en el trabajo, sabe que archivos pide y que no pide. conoció de buena fuente como movió y removió los archivos del difunto Minato, después de tanto tiempo volvió a remover el pasado, eso llamo la atención de Fugaku, por ello le siguió los pasos, sin sospechar de nada raro hasta que salió a luz el nombre de Naruto Uzumaki, no le reconoció hasta que comparo los apellidos de la fallecida Kushina, esposa de Minato, en ese instante descubrió que el rubio había protegido a su hijo cambiándole el apellido suyo por el de soltera de su esposa, una buena treta en el mundo policial, cuando tu vida y la de los tuyos puede ser investigada y amenazada, Minato fue siempre muy inteligente, sabía que desde el día que se ganó la enemistad del mayor de los Uchiha, su vida cambiaria y seria marcada para siempre.

_Maldito Minato… marcaste a mi hijo y ahora tu asquerosa descendencia vuelve a marcar a mi familia, ni mil metros bajo tierra dejas de molestar. _– Sakura se había retirado así que después de mucho pensar, al fin Fugaku sabía que debía hacer, su ultimo hijo, la esperanza de un futuro cómodo y una vejes fácil no podía írsele de las manos, Sasuke no podía aceptar la responsabilidad de un hijo, eso no puede pasar nunca. –

Fugaku necesita mover sus hilos, usara sin límites la mentira, el engaño y hasta a una Sakura que por un momento en su vida a deseado el bien de Sasuke y Naruto, pero el solo desear que su hijo no se haga responsable no solucionara las cosas, por ello visito a Naruto en la clínica, quería saber a qué tipo de situación se enfrentaba, conocer a su enemigo, se impresiono de ver el parecido del rubio con su fallecido enemigo, su mismo rostro, sus cabellos, esos ojos vivases, sin duda Itachi se apegó al pasado con él, su hijo mayor solo está complicando las cosas, no sabe cuánto tiempo le lleve a Itachi contactar con Sasuke, decirle lo que sabe, eso debe evitarlo y con ello podrá darse un poco más de tiempo para solucionar sus problemas, porque a la hora de la verdad, Naruto y su bebe eran un problema para él.

Gaara estaba impresionado por como Naruto se adaptó a su primera noche en aquella enorme casa, desde que sus padres murieran no se oían tantas risas y buena vibra en el ambiente, era bueno ver a su seria hermana Temari divertirse con Naruto, ella parecía nuevamente esa chiquilla que lo perseguía y le trataba como una mama cariñosa. Su hermana llevaba el mayor peso desde hacía años, ella se tomó muy en serio el rol materno, al igual que Kankuro el paterno, ambos intentaron hacer las figuras que el perdió, sus hermanos lo adoraban, tenían que quererlo mucho para no solo aguantar sus caprichos con Naruto, también para permitir que el chico viviera con ellos por un tiempo que ni estaba definido en tiempo o espacio.

Sus pensamientos vagaban por esos recuerdos mientras estaba acostado en su cama, miraba al techo o eso intentaba en esa oscuridad, era tarde cuando al fin se había retirado, dejo a Naruto en su nueva habitación esperando que descansara bien, no sería sencillo cambiar de ambiente, al menos tenía el consuelo de que el rubio estaba a dos puertas de su habitación, cualquier cosa podría ir a verlo fácilmente.

_Kankuro tiene razón, en algún momento vendrá Sasuke por ti_ - susurro en medio de aquel silencio. –

Intento dormir, pensar mucho en el desgraciado que se estaba perdiendo de tantas cosas lo ponía de mal humor, no es que se sintiera más que Sasuke, pero había vivido más cosas, sabia más y se sentía con un grado de responsabilidad con Naruto, eso no se lo quitaría el moreno nunca, lo que él se perdió no volvería a suceder.

_Gaara…_ - la puerta de su habitación fue abierta poco a poco, una voz conocida le llamo desde la entrada, apenas un susurro débil y suave. –

_¿Naruto?_ – se sentó en la cama sobresaltado. – _pasa…_

_Permiso._ – con pena el rubio se atrevió a entrar a la habitación de Gaara. –

_¿Qué sucede?_

_Etto… bueno…. Yo… - _parecía un niño pequeño juntando sus dedos, estaba con una manta y una almohada bajo el brazo, sus intenciones se veían a todas luces, el rubio no podía dormir. _– esta casa es muy grande, demasiada para mí que viví siempre en cuatro paredes que podía ver siempre._

_Sube._ – Gaara se arrimó dejándole un espacio en la cama al rubio, no hizo preguntas, sabía que después de la experiencia de Naruto, no sería sencillo pedirle tener confianza en su entorno. –

_Me siento abusador._ – con paso torpe se montó en la cama, sus mejillas parecían tomates maduros, no quería imaginar cosas más allá de dos amigos compartiendo una noche cualquiera. –

_No puedes dormir._ – volvió a acomodarse en la orilla de la cama, estaba guardando una prudente distancia con el rubio. –

_No lo sé, sentía que era mucha habitación para nosotros dos._ – con una sonrisa amplia se llevó la mano al vientre, el pijama que le había prestado Gaara le quedaba muy justo en el estómago, causando que Naruto dejara abierto parte del mismo para su comodidad. –

_Mañana iremos de compras, necesita ropa más holgada._ – miro de reojo su pobre pijama sufriendo por darle espacio al cuerpo del rubio. –

_No estoy gordo._ – sentencio con sus brazos cruzados. –

_Tranquilo, solo quiero que estén cómodos._

_Gracias por todo Gaara._ – se acomodó dándole la espalda al pelirrojo, al encontrarse acompañado el sueño volvió y empezó a cerrarle los parpados. –

_No es nada…_ - noto como la respiración de Naruto se hacía más suave y profunda, poco a poco hasta que el leve sonido de pequeños ronquidos le indicaron que el pobre se había dormido al fin. – _si eres como aprender a manejar bicicleta… difícil, con golpes doloroso, pero satisfactorio cuando avanzas dos o tres pasos sin caerte de ella… hoy no me caí de la bicicleta y espero no caerme más._ – se atrevió a acercar su mano derecha al hombro del rubio pero se detuvo de rozar si quiera su piel, el susurro de Naruto hablando dormido lo detuvo.-

_Sasuke_…

_Que doloroso es caerse cuando crees que lograste dominarla… - _dejo ir un hondo suspiro, había que pararse de nuevo, otro día aprendería a montar esa bicicleta, así tenga otro dueño que no ha venido a reclamarla. –

_**Continuara….**_

Huy, estaba medio sin ideas, este capitulo fue un tanto aburrido a mi parecer, bueno, ya saben cómo Fugaku se enteró de la existencia de Naruto y como al fin Sakura decide portarse como una mujer con decencia, pero… siempre hay un pero, ahora sabremos que más pasa, porque de tantos misterios sueltos, si Sasuke regresa o no, si Itachi le dice o no, si Fugaku mete sus manos y arruina todo, algo feo huele, y se podrá más podrido aun… gracias por sus comentarios! Todas me dan tanto animo a seguir el fic, quiero ponerlo más emocionante y también más dramático XD…

_**Próximo Capitulo:**_

_**Una serie de eventos desafortunados**_


	23. una serie de eventos desafortunados

_**Bienvenidos, este es mi primer fic de Naruto, algo tarde no, pero bueno, por algún lado se comienza esto, espero lo disfruten, el fic es un Sasu x Naru( típico pero me encanta ), también otras parejas que saldrán a su debido tiempo y no quiero dar mucho spoiler XD. Mundo alterno, mpreg ( al que no sepa que es, largo, no quiero quejas después) Yaoi como todos mis amados fics, y nada más que decir, esto será algo de romance, humor, amor y angustia. Ah… Naruto no me pertenece, es de Kishimoto – sama, espero no se enfade por todo lo que le hare a Naruto y Sasuke je je je. **_

_**Contra la corriente**_

_**Capítulo 23**_

_**Una serie de eventos desafortunados**_

Su aroma, lo suave de su piel, podía recorrerla sin cesar, podía olerla sin cansarse, ese aroma suave, olor a menta y almizcle, con una blancura que rayaba en lo pecaminosa, que suave era acariciar su espalda, mover sus manos por todo aquel cumulo de músculos moviéndose acompasados, esa sensación de pertenecía, como la extrañaba, esa melancólica emoción que nació en su alma la noche que lo poseyó por primera vez, tan extraño, tan raro que podía atribuirlo al eflujo del alcohol. Pero ahora no era así, estaba bajo el, uniendo sus cuerpos, sintiendo sus almas resonar una vez más, su calor arropándole, su interior hirviendo como brazas candentes, gozaba, dolía, maltrataba… lo disfrutaba.

_Dímelo…_ - artículo en un pequeño quejido placentero, era una súplica más entre muchas dichas antes. –

_¿qué quieres oír?_ – sus negras orbes se centraron en él, fijaron el objetivo en sus labios enrojecidos por tantos besos apasionados. –

_Quiero… quiero…. Oír…_ - su cuerpo se curvo en una oleada de placer mayor a la anterior, no pudo controlar las sensaciones que le daba el moreno sobre él. –

_Te amo. _

Gimió con fuerzas, eso fue más excitante que todo lo carnal habido en el mundo, no hay mayor afrodisiaco que el amor, sus mechones rubios pegados a su frente, el sudor era demasiado, el calor que despedía el cuerpo de Sasuke parecía quemarlo, quemarse en entre esas brazas, abrazar el fuego completamente, aceptar que moría por él, que se volvió su droga, sentir sus besos, sus manos aferradas a sus caderas, embistiéndole con locura, oyendo sus jadeos bajos y roncos contra su oído, si moría en ese instante no importaba, estaba en el paraíso, no había lugar más agradable en el mundo que ese, entre los brazos de Sasuke.

Sintió una mano tibia moviendo su hombro, unas cuantas veces hasta que el sonido de una voz conocida le obligo a abrir los ojos, una imagen vidriosa y rojiza estaba frente suyo, tuvo que volver a cerrarlos para adaptarse a la luz que inundo su despertar repentino.

_¿estás bien?_ – la mirada preocupada de su amigo le impresiono un poco. –

_Yo…_ - hizo una pausa larga, su cuerpo se sentía muy cálido y húmedo, no recordaba muy bien que estaba soñando, pero parecía algo que lo altero mucho, el sudor surcaba su cuello y pecho, su corazón estaba desbocado como si hubiese corrido una maratón. –

_¿Estabas soñando algo desagradable?_ – Gaara pregunto curioso, el rostro del rubio estaba tan rojo como un tomate y sus mejillas perladas por el sudor. –

_¡No!_ – Naruto se sentó de golpe en la cama, un cumulo de recuerdos impresionantes de su sueño le vinieron como un tsunami mental. –_ ¡no soñaba nada!_

_Está bien._ – salió de la cama con suavidad. – _¿quieres desayunar aquí?_

_No… bajare cuando me dé una ducha, tengo calor… solo eso. _

_Te esperaremos para desayunar. _

Gaara salió de la habitación dejando al rubio en cama, apenas Naruto se sintió seguro de su soledad llevo su mano derecha debajo de las mantas, había tenido un sueño realmente vivido, tan vivido que estuvo a punto de venirse dormido, su cuerpo estaba descontrolado por culpa de las hormonas, las sensaciones eran mayores, sabía que no sería fácil pasar por tantas cosas a la vez, pero el que su desgraciado subconsciente le haga una mala pasada con un sueño más que húmedo, era imperdonable.

_Maldito Sasuke._ – mascullo saliendo de la mantas, una ducha fría lo volvería a la normalidad, porque eso de darse caricias el mismo en su estado le parecía retorcido, nada más de bajar la mirada y tropezar con su vientre le quitaba toda la emoción a la travesura que necesitaba hacer para sentirse aliviado. –

Un día común si se puede decir, Naruto está luchando con un mal llamado "Sasuke Uchiha", lleva más de 2 meses sin saber de él, tampoco espera que llegue repentinamente de rodillas pidiéndole perdón, y si llegara a ocurrir, el sabría cómo decirle amablemente que puede irse al infierno, estaba convencido de criar a su hija solo, bueno, no tan solo, entre sus amigos más cercanos podría tener apoyo, su sensei Iruka estaría muy cerca de él, también su jefe pervertido, la vieja Tsunade y el más importante de todos sus custodios, Gaara.

El bajar sus ánimos con la ducha fría le llevo un buen rato, tanto que cuando logro dar con el comedor, ya no había nadie en él, seguro desayunaron si el, preocupado por quedarse solo en una enorme casa que no conocía, decidió investigar, no tenía nada mejor que hacer, el reposo que le dio la rubia le obligaba a no ir a trabajar más, su feje lo acepto de buena gana, buscaría algún ayudante por esos meses, y el aun esperaba salir de su estado y volver a su vida normal, Naruto en verdad desconocía de todos los líos y responsabilidades que trae la maternidad consigo.

_¡Gaara!_ – grito unas cuantas veces abriendo puerta tras puerta de la planta baja, eso de jugar a las escondidas no iba con él, estaba poniéndose nervioso y el hambre que lo aquejaba estaba causando que su pequeña hija le pateara sin misericordia también. – _tranquila… ya comeremos._

Siguió su paseo infructuoso hasta un pequeño corredor que estaba medio iluminado, se detuvo en la entrada y miro dudoso hacia el fondo del pasillo que parecía brillar de modo peculiar, era un cobarde de primera, esa luminosidad rojiza le recordaba a las películas de fantasmas, quiso seguir el paso pero el sonido de golpecitos y movimientos al final del corredor lo puso en alerta, estaba claro, tenía hambre, su hija le reclamaba alimentos también, estaba asustado, solo, y al parecer la única solución era entrar a ese pasillo, la balanza estaba puesta para decidir.

_Será que…_ - con mucho cuidado se arrincono a la pared y miro con curiosidad al pasillo, el brillo rojizo estaba al máximo, tras una puerta metálica semi abierta que descubrió en su inspección. – _ya… ya sé que tienes hambre pero…_

Su pobre estomago rugió más aun, estaba decidido, era cobarde pero no un cobarde que moriría de hambre, apretó sus puños fuertemente y se encamino tragando grueso por el pasillo, a cada movimiento que daba dentro podía oír mejor los sonidos, el chisporroteo de algo, al fin estaba frente a la puerta metálica que abrió poquito a poco con la punta de su pie derecho, si debía correr, tendría las manos libres para no irse de bruces al suelo.

_Fuego._ – sentencio impresionado, la puerta abierta le descubrió un sitio increíble, era como una cueva, más bien una habitación enorme con las paredes tapizadas de ladrillos rojizos, al fondo un horno grande y redondo mostraba en su boca el brillo de la llamas que tenía dentro. –_ estoy… _

_Naruto _

La voz de Gaara lo hizo salir de su impresión, el chico pelirrojo estaba de pie frente al horno con una larga vara de metal entre sus manos, llevaba puesta solo una ligera camiseta blanca con unos jeans desgastados, a su parecer muy descuidados para como siempre vestía el pulcro pelirrojo. Después de detallar a su amigo paso a ver que estaba rodeado de esferas de vidrio, de variados colores, todas colgando de un sinfín de cables metálicos que atravesaban el techo, esas esferas trasparentes eran las culpables del brillo fantasmal que arrojaba la puerta entreabierta.

_Bienvenido a mi taller._ – dejo la vara de metal en una pequeña mesa tras él. –_ ten cuidado, este lugar no es muy cómodo en tu estado, hace mucho calor._

_¿Trabajas aquí? _– toco con sus dedos una de las esferas que llamo su atención, esta no estaba vacía, dentro de la misma se podía ver una pequeña joya, era como una rosa aun cerrada, un botón sin abrir suspendido en la esfera. –_ ¿tu hiciste eso?_

_Es para mí exposición, será en 2 semanas, recuerdas que te invite. _

_Si… _

_Pero mejor salgamos de aquí, no has desayunado, te esperamos un buen rato y como no bajabas, Kankuro decidió que no esperaríamos más. – _con suavidad condujo al rubio fuera del taller, ambos acabaron nuevamente en la cocina para que el pobre rubio desayunara al fin. –

Naruto devoro dos platos completos, su apetito parecía insaciable, luego de aquella comida estaba listo para seguir su día, miro a Gaara curioso, no quería ser un estorbo, necesitaba algún oficio que hacer, algo en que entretener su tiempo, el estar de reposo no quitaba el deber de ser útil allí.

_Entonces… ¿qué puedo hacer? –_ se cruzó de brazos sobre la mesa de la cocina –

_Descansar._ – sentencio suavemente mientras retiraba los platos de la mesa. –

_No seas así, moriré de aburrimiento aquí, además necesito distracción, no se estar sin hacer nada Gaara. _

_Recordé algo._ – dejo los platos en el fregadero para luego salir de la cocina y regresar minutos después con una caja algo grande entre sus manos. – _Temari me pidió que te diera esto, dijo que te seria útil. _

Naruto miro serio aquella caja de madera, tenía el tamaño de una de zapatos pero más ancha, esos hermanos eran un misterio en verdad, curioso tomo la mencionada caja entre sus manos y la abrió, en su interior solo pudo ver un sinfín de hilos vueltos ovillos, eran estambres, dos pares de ajugas y un librito amarillento sobre todo lo anterior.

_¿qué demonios insinúa tu hermana? , ¡¿qué me ponga a tejer?_ – Naruto miro perplejo las agujas –

_Buscabas que hacer, ahora ya tienes algo que hacer._ – se le escapo una risita contenida al tiempo que salía de la cocina. – _debo volver al taller._

_¡Espera Gaara!, ¡no voy a tejer!... ¡NI SI QUIERA SE COMO SE HACE ESO!_

_Aprende._ – desapareció rumbo al taller haciendo oídos sordos a los gritos que daba Naruto en la cocina. –

Mientras nuestro encantador rubio tiene algo nuevo que aprender, en otra parte de la ciudad Itachi estaba culminando una serie de trámites personales, había dado con la solución a sus predicamentos, ese mismo día decidió que se le adelantaran sus vacaciones, era la excusa perfecta para tener algunos días libres, ya estaba todo arreglado, en una semana estaría libre para irse de viaje donde Sasuke, su padre no podría ponerle peros a nada, estaba en todo el derecho de viajar y disponer se su merecido descanso como el conviniera.

_Esta listo, solo debo comprar los pasajes y buscar un hotel cerca a la dirección de la universidad._ - sonrió para sí, faltaba tan poco en sus planes, al fin podría reunir a Sasuke con Naruto, su sobrina se merecía algo bueno, mejor de lo que el no pudo darle a su hijo. –

Itachi aún cree que puede hacer todo bajo las narices de su padre, craso error, Fugaku se enteró rápidamente de los planes de su hijo mayor, el que pidiera sus vacaciones solo le hacía sospechar seriamente sobre sus actos, si necesitaba días libre solo serían con un fin específico, buscar a Sasuke, no estaba totalmente al tanto si tenía o no la información de su paradero exacto, pero tampoco dejaría eso al azar, una llamada bastaría para blindar su seguridad, con esas ideas en mente Fugaku tomo su teléfono y marco el numero de un conocido cómplice suyo, no había otro calificativo para él.

_Fugaku Uchiha._ – tomo el aparato que sonaba de la mesita de noche y miro el número de teléfono entrante en su celular. – _¿qué querrá esta vez?_

_Buenas noches Danzo_ – la voz fría y tajante del mayor de los Uchiha resonó en el teléfono. –

_Si llamas a estas horas de la noche solo es por dos razones… tu hijo o tú… _

_No digas más si sabes mi razón, no necesitas ser tan redundante_. – silencio a su compañero de oficio con sequedad. – _Itachi ira para allá._

_¿que descubrió exactamente?_ – el hombre frunció el ceño con molestia. –

_Esta tras Sasuke así que no te mortifiques tanto. _

_Tu eres el único mortificado aquí Fugaku, uniste dos cosas que deberían estar separadas, estás jugando con dos mentiras y una o ambas… se descubrirán. _

_Se lo que hago, Itachi no ve más que reunir a Sasuke con el otro chico. _

_¿Por qué el interés en que eso no suceda?, al menos tengo el derecho de saber en qué te estoy ayudando esta vez…_

_Una tontería… otra tontería irónicamente parecida a la de hace 15 años._ – sentencio con molestia, le enfermaba que otra vez el pasado le sonriera en la cara burlándose de él. –

_Esta vez no puedo tapar eso…_

_No pretendo darte esa carga, tu deber ya está establecido, quiero que detengas a Itachi. _

_¿Tu hijo está en estado?_ – Danzo pregunto curioso, no había percibido nada sospechoso en Sasuke. –

_No es como la otra vez… Sasuke fue quien embarazo a un bastardo que tiene sangre Namikaze… el hijo de Minato._

_Es irónico, muy irónico si me permites decirlo Fugaku._ – Danzo sonrió malicioso, algo muy dentro de él le parecía divertido en ese extraño paralelismo. –

_Quiero que detengas a Itachi, que no hable con Sasuke, si eso sucede…_ _las cosas se complicaran y no quiero ensuciarme las manos otra vez con sangre Namikaze._

_¿No has pensado que Minato se está burlando de ti desde el infierno? _

_Deja las bromas pesadas, entendiste lo que debes hacer, no se… has que tu hijo se lleve a Sasuke lejos, inventa algo, pero la meta es que ellos no se vean. _

_Es complicado Fugaku, Sai y Sasuke no se llevan bien, me ha costado hacer que Sai lo siga a capa y espada. _

_No me importa. _

_Sai está preguntando muchas cosas Fugaku, le he contado lo que creo conveniente, lo suficiente como para que colabore, pero ese chico es inteligente, nadie mejor que tú para saber cómo son las cosas… _

_Debí deshacerme del problema yo mismo… _- susurro para si con severidad. –_ dile que es por el bien de Sasuke. _

_Eso no influenciara a Sai._

_Te he llamado para que me ayudes Danzo, no me rodees la situación con excusas, solo aleja a Itachi de Sasuke, nada más te pido. _

_Veré que puedo hacer Fugaku, la realidad es que tu hijo embarazo a un Namikaze, y por lo que supongo, Sasuke no sabe nada, está muy difícil que puedas ocultar eso, no siempre funciona dos veces el mismo truco. _

_Solo cumple mi petición. _– tranco la llamada de golpe, le molestaba cada vez que Danzo le recordaba sus pecados pasados, sus oscuros esqueletos encerrados en su closet personal, algún día debía lidiar con eso, pero ahora no era el momento, aun debía solucionar el presente, el pasado estaba pisado y el futuro debía pertenecerle a como diera lugar. –

Danzo abandono el celular sobre la cama, dio un hondo suspiro y decidió ir a beber algo, esa noche tendría mucho que pensar sobre cómo hacer que Sasuke no se encontrara con Itachi, en verdad su antiguo amigo de trabajo lo había metido hasta el cuello en sus problemas, sin quererlo o beberlo asumió responsabilidades que no le pertenecían. Al menos en el pasado su esposa tuvo mucha culpa en una de esas responsabilidades, asumió con amor su deseo, su anhelo de superar su enfermedad aferrándose a algo vivo, a algo que por muchos años no pudo tener, que no pudo darle a su amado esposo, pero ahora, maldecía ese lazo que hizo, Fugaku le sentenciaba a obedecer sus locuras, las consecuencias de sus inventos y sus arranques.

Salió de la habitación sin notar como una sombra se deslizo lejos de su vista, su intención inicial no era espiar la conversación, pero luego de escuchar esa pelea y las increíbles palabras que se dijeron, siguió allí hasta el final, oyendo con atención absoluta todo.

_Sasuke será papá… -_Sai susurro incrédulo, una información como esa no se averiguaba todos los días, pero no entendía muy bien cuál era la verdadera rabia ligada a un alejamiento como ese, sinceramente la familia Uchiha le atraía como un imán poderoso, que tenían ellos que eran más entretenidos que una tragedia griega. –

Esperaría a que su padre le dijera que hacer, haría de la vista gorda, un poco de inocente y fingido desconociendo le podría dar más luces sobre los sucesos acontecidos, como por qué Sasuke no podía encontrarse con Itachi, el misterioso hermano mayor que escuchaba tanto nombrar, también del desconocimiento de Sasuke sobre su paternidad, y hasta quien era ese tal Minato Namikaze que tanto nombraban.

Un pequeño hilo rojo, un largo y delicado hilo rojo, aún está atado, unido más allá de la muerte, mas allá de los recuerdos y más allá de las intenciones del hombre, el destino puede ser visto de muchos modos, irónico, triste, fatalista, ideal, o tan solo la suma de un cumulo de eventos desafortunados. Entre tanto negativo siembre habrá un positivo, una pequeña chispa de luz y esperanza.

Sai se vio tentado a hacer sus propias averiguaciones, su curiosidad iba dirigida a satisfacer la duda, esa mal sana sensación de saber más que los demás, de tener el poder del conocimiento en sus manos, la mañana siguiente sería ideal, no habría clases hasta pasado el mediodía y normalmente en esos casos Sasuke se quedaba meditabundo encerrado en su habitación, no le gustaba salir más de lo necesario, solo cuando entrenaba su cuerpo o para sus clases, hasta en ese lugar había creado la fama del "hombre inalcanzable y sexy" , un mal que acompaña a los genes Uchiha. En fin, Sai siempre directo y sin rodeos decidió abordarle, la última conversación sincera que tuvieron había alivianado un poquito las asperezas entre ambos, no mucha, pero si lo suficiente como para que Sasuke no ofreciera darle unos golpes o sacarlo a patadas de la habitación.

_¿Ahora qué?_ – sintió la voz fría y desinteresada de Sasuke apenas él puso la mano en la perilla de la puerta. –

_Me impresiona como siempre te adelantas a mis actos._ – sonrió como acostumbraba y paso dentro de la habitación. _– quiero conversar un poco más._

_¿No tienes una novia latosa que te oiga? – _desvió la mirada al libro que leía sobre la cama. –

_No le veo lo gracioso a tener una mujer pegada atrás de uno, tu caso me dio la razón._

_Si quieres sacarme de quicio, es mal momento Sai, estoy estudiando. _

_No quiero molestarte, solo que…_ - tenía que plantear bien su pregunta, tanto que quedo un silencio incomodo que Sasuke tuvo que romper más por fastidio que por cortesía. –

_Habla._

_Conoces a alguien llamado Minato Namikaze. _

_¿Minato? _– arqueo una ceja realmente curioso por la pregunta del chico. –

_Así es, Minato. _

_No. _– su interés se desvaneció en segundos -

_No lo has escuchado hablar, no sé. _

_¿qué escuchaste hablar a tu padre con el mío? _

Maldijo mentalmente la inteligencia de Sasuke, sin duda fue directo al punto, ni si quiera se detuvo a preguntar quién era o si se trataba de algún compañero de estudios, no, nada de eso, el muy desgraciado era vivo y sabia como se manejaban las cosas.

_Sinceramente Sasuke, tu padre odia a ese ser, sea quien sea. _

_Mi padre se gana la enemista de muchas personas diariamente, me tiene sin cuidado que una más sea su plato a comer…_ - se quedó callado un segundo al recordar vagamente una discusión de su padre con Itachi, ese nombre que pareció desconocido antes, en un segundo se volvió curiosamente familiar. – _repite lo que escuchaste hablar a mi padre._

_Nada interesante, siempre es sobre ti y como te encuentras aquí…_ - desvió la mirada serio, estaba tentado a decirle lo que sabía pero era un peligro, su padre descubriría quien le dijo todo y lo advirtió. - _¿Por qué tu padre te quiere lejos de Konoha?_

_No me quiere lejos, yo no quería seguir allí._

_Hiciste algo que no puedes reparar… ¿verdad?_

_No he hecho nada y ya basta de esta charla sin sentido, viniste preguntando por ese tal Minato, yo no conozco a nadie llamado así. _

_Lo conocerá tu hermano entonces… _

Otro pequeño fragmento de recuerdo se desprendió de la mente de Sasuke, su hermano, su padre, la pelea monstruosa que tuvieron una noche, el escondido sollozando, no… ese llanto no era suyo, era de alguien más, algo como un bebe pequeño, una vez le pregunto a su madre sobre ese recuerdo y ella se lo negó, pero aun lo tenía grabado claramente, era horrible los gritos que se proferían padre e hijo, en un segundo cerro sus ojos, le molestaba no poder encajar ese nombre de Minato Namikaze en ese tormentoso recuerdo del pasado, sabía que iba unido pero no recordaba cómo, los gritos eran casi ininteligibles, su hermano lloraba, estaba aferrado a algo, no vio bien por qué forcejeaba con su padre pero pronto el llanto se hizo insoportable y él se escondió más aun con sus pequeñas manos sobre sus oídos, los gritos eran peores y allí fue que se disparó el recuerdo, su hermano gritaba ese nombre, una y varias veces lleno de dolor.

_Minato Namikaze… _- susurro Sasuke con los ojos muy abiertos, al fin tenia armado ese recuerdo desdeñoso que lo perseguía desde chico, fue la peor pelea que vio en su vida, siempre su madre se lo negó y el de pequeño insistía en saber sobre el llanto de un bebe, que él no había sido el último nacido en esa casa. –

_¿Recordaste algo_? – Sai lo miro expectante, estaba tan curioso como el moreno por saber quién era y que relacionaba a Minato con el chico que embarazo Sasuke. –

_Necesito hablar con mi hermano_. – solo susurro eso y salió de la habitación con largas zancadas. –

Continuara…

Jua jua jua! Este si es un capitulo a mi gusto, lleno de todo lo que me encanta, desde sueños húmedos, peleas, misterios, recuerdos pasados, humor y cosas por descubrir!. Lo escribí apresurada, es que no me sentía bien con lo que les di anteriormente, fue una basura de capitulo comparado con este. Ahora si… libere mi sistema del terror que me aquejaba XD… ahora les dejo servida la trama, ustedes saquen conclusiones que esto está poniéndose bueno y mejor.

_**Próximo Capitulo:**_

_**Respuestas del pasado**_


	24. Respuestas del pasado

_**Bienvenidos, este es mi primer fic de Naruto, algo tarde no, pero bueno, por algún lado se comienza esto, espero lo disfruten, el fic es un Sasu x Naru( típico pero me encanta ), también otras parejas que saldrán a su debido tiempo y no quiero dar mucho spoiler XD. Mundo alterno, mpreg ( al que no sepa que es, largo, no quiero quejas después) Yaoi como todos mis amados fics, y nada más que decir, esto será algo de romance, humor, amor y angustia. Ah… Naruto no me pertenece, es de Kishimoto – sama, espero no se enfade por todo lo que le hare a Naruto y Sasuke je je je. **_

_**Contra la corriente**_

_**Capítulo 24**_

_**Respuestas del pasado**_

Un cielo azul puro, sin nubes, de esos que parecen de mentira, como si alguna fuerza sobre humana decidiera por capricho que no hubiese ni una sola mancha sobre el firmamento celeste, bajo ese cielo de primavera estaban dos chiquillos jugando, correteándose mutuamente por todo el parque, sus ropas ya sucias solo demostraban la felicidad del momento. Un pequeño rubio revoltoso se encargaba de hacer enfadar a su compañero de juegos, le metía arena en la ropa, le despeinaba, lo abrazaba con mucha fuerza como queriendo estrangularlo, y todo eso y mucho mas se dejaba hacer un pequeño moreno con el ceño fruncido, era muy difícil jugar con el rubio, parecía incansable, pero seguía, era su compañero de aventuras todas las tardes que su hermano mayor lo llevaba al parque.

Desde el banco acostumbrado Itachi les vigilaba, leyendo un libro o tan solo mirándolos con una serenidad inquebrantable, a su lado, un hombre rubio también era parte del repertorio, mas sonriente que Itachi, mas conversador también y con un aire melancólico que surgía cuando miraba a su pequeño hijo rubio, su único vínculo con la felicidad, bueno, ahora había otro más, uno que se sentaba a su lado sin decir mucho pero a la vez todo, eran dos perfectos silenciosos a su modo, delante de los niños no podían hacer ver sus emociones, la pasión que los consumía cuando clandestinamente se encontraban, en la oficina de Minato, en el auto aparcado en un lugar solitario o cuando planeaban un encuentro más decente y romántico en un hotel, nunca Itachi llego a pisar la casa de Minato Namikaze, respetaba la memoria de la fallecida esposa, y tampoco deseaba confundir al pequeño Naruto que comenzó a llamarlo hermanito como lo hacía Sasuke.

_Tu padre sospecha algo._ – el rubio hablo por fin después de algunos minutos de silencio. –

_Pero, no hemos hecho nada que levante esas sospechas. _

_No lo sé, me mira con insistencia en las reuniones, no sé porque me vigila tanto, parece como si me estuviese estudiando, como si fuera un obstáculo en su camino._ – Minato se cruzó de brazos algo serio. –

_Él siempre quiere superar a los demás, solo te mira como un reto, tú tienes más posibilidades de ascender rápido, mi padre no ha ascendido tan rápido como tú, con menos edad y menos experiencia has logrado colarte en las altas jerarquías de la policía. _

_No ha sido fácil Itachi, tú lo sabes, me ha costado muchos años de trabajo duro, a veces quisiera poder olvidar todo y alejarme de esta vida, llevar a Naruto a algún lugar apacible y criarlo como se debe, sin prisas, sin niñeras nuevas cada mes… _

_No sé qué decir a todo eso._ – bajo la mirada consternado, sentía que ni él podía recuperar la felicidad de Minato, el deseo de sonreírle al futuro. –

_No te preocupes_. – poso su mano sobre la de Itachi – _tu estas incluido en esos planes a futuro, quizás hagamos algo diferente, vivamos en paz sin nadie que moleste._

_Estas diciendo…_ - alzo sus negras orbes con asombro, Minato entre líneas le decía que quería una vida con él, quizás casarse, o solo vivir juntos, no sabía que exactamente pero era una oferta tentadora para su enamorado corazón. –

_Solo piénsalo Itachi, eres aún muy joven, no te pido que dejes todo lo que has hecho hasta ahora, solo que pueda que haya más cosas en el futuro_. – sin prisas abrió un maletín que llevaba consigo y saco una especie de objeto cuadrado y envuelto en papel ocre. _– esto lo hice hace unos días._

_¿Volviste a pintar_? – tomo lo que evidentemente era un pequeño cuadro y le quito el papel protector. – _son… girasoles._

_No te regale nada en tu cumpleaños, quería saldar la deuda con eso, me sentí muy bien volviendo a pintar, la inspiración reapareció. _

_Gracias._ – miro con increíble felicidad el cuadro, un paisaje lleno de brillantes girasoles, sus flores preferidas, dos figuras agarradas de la mano en la lejanía, sin duda eran ellos, mirando al horizonte, al futuro. – _lo podre en mi habitación._

_¡Yo ayude!_ - un pequeño rubio sucio de pies a cabeza se posó frente a Itachi. – _¡yo pinte… eso!_

_Naruto insistió en ayudarme…_ _lo deje dar algunas pinceladas, pero creo que la pintura no es su fuerte. _– Minato le sonrió divertido mientras tomaba su pañuelo del bolsillo para limpiar el rostro de su retoño. –

_Gracias Naruto._ – Itachi poso su mano sobre la cabellera despeinada del niño. –

_Flores._ – Sasuke se acercó también a ver lo que tenía su hermano mayor entre manos. –

_¡Yo las pinte! _– Naruto le miro desafiante. –

_Mentiroso… - _Sasuke le renegó con malicia, le encantaba llevarle la contraria_ –_

_¡YO PINTE CON PAPA! _

_¡NO LO HICISTE!_

_¡SI LO HICE!_

_¡NO!_

En un segundo ambos niños se fueron a las manos, empujándose, dándose mordidas y todo un compendio de golpes en un estilo muy infantil, tanto Minato como Itachi tuvieron que separarlos, siempre acababan discutiendo, Naruto decía algo y Sasuke venia y le daba la vuelta asunto para llevarle la contraria, era una eterna discusión, se querían, jugaban y después de mataban como dos enemigos a muerte olvidando que hacia segundos atrás reían juntos y se decían amigos.

Al moreno se le escapo una pequeña sonrisa, había recordado ese episodio del pasado cuando despertó y miro el cuadro colgado en su habitación, aún conservaba esa pintura, su único regalo, el único que le dio Minato en el corto tiempo que estuvieron juntos, sus padres jamás le interrogaron de la procedencia del mismo, así que él lo coloco en un lugar privilegiado, junto a su cama, para mirarlo todas las noches antes de acostarse y despertar todas las mañanas con él, valía mucho para él, sentimentalmente hablando, no solo porque lo hizo Minato, sino porque era la primera y última pintura que hizo después de la muerte de su esposa, tenía una facilidad con las manos, siempre pinto por hobby, como una manera de pasar el rato, sin enseriarse, pero cuando Kushina murió, dejo de hacerlo, solo el amor por el Uchiha le llevo a volver a intentarlo, un último cuadro lleno de simbólicos sentimientos con deseos futuros.

_Un jardín lleno de Girasoles para los dos…_ - dio un hondo suspiro, ese cuadro solo le traía bellos sentimiento pasados, pero la realidad era otra, su futuro, el futuro que quería para Naruto ahora no era de una casa apacible llena de girasoles, estaba arrimado en un hogar ajeno, con una carga inmensa en sus entrañas y el sin poder acercarse libremente a ayudarle. –

Trató de olvidar el asunto, esa mañana iría a comprar los pasajes para el viaje, se quitó las mantas de encima pero antes de poner un solo pie en el suelo escucho el repique de su celular, estaba puesto en una mesita cerca de su cama así que no tuvo ningún problema en tomarlo y ver el numero entrante, noto en seguida que no le era familiar pero con prisa pensando que era alguien de la policía, tomo la llamada.

_¿Quién habla? _

_Hermano. _

_Sasuke…_ - un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, esa voz era de su hermano, al fin se dignaba a llamarlo, a comunicarse, era increíble, tanto, que su voz se quebró al nombrarlo. – _eres… tu._

_No tengo tiempo para que me reproches por llamar ahora._

_No, no tengo que reprochar nada, llamas cuando más es necesario._ – trato de respirar profundo, necesitaba coordinar sus ideas, sus preguntas y su conversación. –

_Solo quiero hacerte una pregunta._

_Antes de ello, Sasuke necesito que estés enterado de algunas cosas._

_Déjame hacer la pregunta Itachi, es algo que debo saber._

_Habla._ – podía esperar un poco más para decir algunas cosas, pero le intrigaba que preguntaría su hermano, tenía que ser muy importante para obligarle a llamarlo, quizás supo de Naruto por medio de Sakura, pero ella jamás le comento nada, mejor era escuchar a Sasuke y salir de la curiosidad. –

_¿Quién es Minato Namikaze?_ – sin rodeos, Sasuke siempre fue directo para decir lo que creía –

Hubo una larga pausa en el teléfono, el menor de los Uchiha creyó que se había caído la llamada por un momento, pero el leve y rítmico sonido de la respiración de Itachi le confirmo que aun oía y estaba en la línea embargado con un mutismo inusual hasta para él.

_¿Qué tiene que ver ese hombre con la familia Uchiha? _– volvió a replantear la pregunta con fuerza en su voz, le asombraba que su hermano no dijera nada. –

_Es… así se llamaba el padre de Naruto. _

_Padre… _- los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron en grande, en vez de tener respuestas, ahora tenía más dudas que antes. –

_No es el lugar, ni el modo más idóneo para conversar sobre el Sasuke, quiero decirte solamente que esperes, voy a ir a verte, ya tengo la dirección de donde te encuentras, guardare este número y nos veremos cuando llegue ese día, te prometo que te diré todo lo que desees saber sobre ese hombre y más cosas aun. _– sentencio con serenidad, algo, una paz enorme le vino repentinamente al alma. _– se paciente hermanito. _

_Pero… ¿para qué vas a venir?, yo solo quiero saber eso._

_Sasuke, no se pueden evadir las responsabilidades y el no saber sobre algo que hiciste, no hará que eso desaparezca, necesitas crecer como persona, debes asumir tus riesgos, tus acciones, no puedes dejarle la carga a la otra persona que compartió contigo el riesgo, no sería justo para ambos._

_No comprendo, de hablar de Minato ahora me regañas, sabes muy bien porque deje Konoha así que no quiero volver, no hay nada que me ate allí, tú y mi madre comprenden eso, así que quieres venir para convencerme de volver._

_No es eso Sasuke, tus ataduras con Konoha no son solo consanguíneas conmigo y nuestra madre. sin querer has sembrado una semilla, está creciendo y te necesitara tarde o temprano, será tu decisión si deseas estar a su lado o no, solo quiero verte para hablar de ello y sobre tus dudas también, en cierto modo ambos temas están ligados… _

_Háblame claro Itachi, no necesitas viajar tanto para decir las cosas que necesitas, o si quiero saber que sucede allá._

_Dirás, ¿quieres saber de Naruto? _– toco la tecla exacta en el corazón de Sasuke. –

_Ese idiota no me importa, aun persistes en ponerlo al frente mío, él es pasado, como lo fue mi vida allí. _

_Sasuke… hasta por teléfono puedo saber que mientes, mientes tan descaradamente sobre tus emociones. _– sonrió para si _– ya no puedo hablar más, iré en una semana, quiero que esperes pacientemente, hablaremos cosas importantes para ambos. _

_¿Por qué siempre eres tan misterioso?, toda la vida me has hablado entre líneas, como queriendo decirme más de lo que creo o de lo que debo saber…_

_Ya eres un hombre adulto Sasuke, no pretendo ponerte la vida color de rosa, ya no, es suficiente para los dos que las situaciones estén enterradas, hay un motivo por el cual hice muchas cosas y me abstuve de otras, pero ha llegado el día en que sepas lo que verdaderamente importa para nuestro padre, lo que el idealizo como la familia perfecta, lo podrido que esta y estarán sus actos hacia ti y hacia mi… _

_Papá me está vigilando Itachi, no sé porque, pero me tiene hasta una especie de niño entrometido… parece empecinado en saber que hago y a donde me dirijo siempre, hasta quien viene aquí y quién no. _

_Temía eso, pero necesito que no digas que iré a verte, trata de escaparte de la vigilancia de ese niño, yo buscare el modo de contactar contigo fuera de la universidad. _

_Lo veo difícil si no imposible. _– bajo la mirada consternado, no estaba seguro que tan cerca tenía los ojos de Fugaku encima de sus actos. –

_¿Confías en mi Sasuke? _– Itachi le pregunto con un aire serio –

_Por supuesto, eres mi hermano mayor. _

_Entonces espera mis mensajes más tarde, tengo una idea de cómo vernos. _

Ninguno insistió en los conocimientos del otro, ambos se tenían serias cosas que decir, hablar y descubrir verdades, ya veremos como Itachi se las ingenia para ver a Sasuke sin ser descubierto por Fugaku, pero mientras unos tratan de acortar las distancias en nombre del amor y la verdad, para Sai era una situación muy distinta, estaba sentado con su cabeza gacha en la oficina del rectorado, escuchaba con total parsimonia la charla de su padre, era común que le diera un largo monologo antes de informarle algo nuevo o dejarle una encomienda, esta vez sí sabía que iba a decirle Danzo, estaba muy claro que la nueva meta a cumplir era el alejar a Sasuke de su hermano mayor. Su padre siguió conversando hasta que se detuvo fríamente frente al asiento donde estaba su hijo, le miro meditativo, como cuando uno trata de ubicarse en algún momento del pasado, un recuerdo molesto que no termina de salir o de abandonarle a uno.

_Entiendes que debes seguir tu vigilancia Sai_.

_Lo sé._ – suspiro resignado, esto se hacía cada vez más fastidioso, él no quería estar persiguiendo a nadie y menos aún evitar situaciones que debían saberse a su modo de pensar. – _Sasuke no se dejara engatusar tan fácil padre._

_Eso es lo de menos, cuando te indique le llevaras fuera de las instalaciones de la universidad, si es necesario fuera de la misma ciudad. _

_¿Podría preguntar algo?_

_Dime._ – clavo sus ojos sobre el moreno. –

_¿Por qué Sasuke no se debe ver con su hermano?, ¿y cómo es ese hermano?, debo saber a quién debo alejar de Sasuke._

_Sai… _

Danzo se cruzó de brazos serenamente y camino hasta la ventana de la oficina, el día culminaba y un cielo rojizo despedía al sol, el frio comenzaba a colarse por los ventanales abiertos, ese clima, esos colores, el negro de la noche llegando con sus recuerdos oscuros, la pregunta de Sai solo le hizo recordar esa noche, la noche en que muchas cosas se concretaron, en que él se ligó por completo con la familia Uchiha.

* * *

Hacía mucho frio pero una mujer esperaba impaciente a que alguien llegara, sus manos estaban temblando incontroladamente por la emoción, las esperanzas y un miedo inmenso, a su lado estaba su querido esposo, el hombre que le había regalado el deseo más grande del mundo, con emoción estaban ambos, mirando hacia la puerta de su hogar, solo atentos hasta que el sonido de golpes les saco de su estupor y angustia, Danzo camino hasta la puerta con pasos seguros mientras su esposa esperaba sentada en un pequeño sofá de la sala, le temblaban demasiado las piernas cómo para ponerse de pie.

Sus ojos almendrados notaron al recién llegado, estaba cubierto con un abrigo grueso y entre sus manos llevaba una especie de canastilla, era obvio lo que contenía dentro porque los lastimeros llantos que daba su ocupante inundaron ese solitario hogar.

_Pasa rápido._ – Danzo le permitió entrar y cerro rápidamente la puerta para evitar llamar más la atención de los vecinos por el ruido. –

_Disculpa la demora, me fue difícil conducir tantos kilómetros con este niño llorando_. – sin ningún interés dejo la canastilla sobre el sofá más amplio de la sala. –

_Puedo…_ - la mujer se puso de pie con incredulidad, como poseída por la curiosidad se movió hasta la canastilla y destapo la manta que le cubría completamente. –

Ante ella estaba la criatura más linda que había visto en su vida, un diminuto bebe, con tan solo un día de nacido, sus mejillas estabas rojas por tanto llorar, tiritaba de frio y sus bellos labios rosados tenían un amargo puchero, la esposa de Danzo enseguida le tomo entre sus brazos, lo saco de la canastilla para acunarlo un poco contra su pecho, él bebe se removió aun llorando pero poco a poco se quedó callado, sus puñitos se aferraron a la camisa de la morena hasta que por el agotamiento se durmió, aquella dama le consoló un poco con suaves palmaditas en su espalda y acariciando su sedoso cabello negro con una delicadeza infinita, tenía la ternura de una madre, pero el cáncer le había quitado toda la posibilidad de tener hijos.

_¿Cómo tu mamá no puede quererte?_ – susurro al pequeño que se acurruco más aun en ese pecho protector. –

_Danzo._ – Fugaku le miro complacido al ver que la historia que le conto a ella se la creyó, según, ese bebe era un niño no deseado por el hijo de Fugaku, para evitar que acabara en un orfanato se ofreció a dejarles cuidarlo, sabía que la esposa de Danzo añoraba tener hijos desde hacía muchos años atrás, y que mejor solución a sus problemas que esa. –

_Fugaku, ¿tu hijo no recapacito al verlo?... es tan pequeño… que me parece imposible pensar que despreciara una vida que creció dentro suyo. _

_Nahoko, mi hijo cometió un error, es muy joven aun para tener orden, es mejor que las cosas acabaran así, tú le cuidaras mejor que nadie en el mundo. _– una sonrisa casi forzada asomo entre los labios del Uchiha. –

_Gracias a ti Fugaku, te prometo que cuidare bien a tu nieto, podrás verlo cuando quieras y le enseñaremos a que te diga abuelo._ – sonrió tiernamente pero su alegría fue interrumpida por los llantos del bebe nuevamente. – _¿tu hijo no le dio de comer antes de traerlo?_

_No quiso tocarlo si quiera. _

_Entonces le preparare un biberón, compramos todo a la carrera apenas supimos que había nacido… - _meció al pequeño con ternura para calmarlo. –_ ya vas a comer Sai, tranquilo… mamá te dará tu comida. _

Entre susurros la mujer salió rumbo a la cocina con el pequeño reventándose en llanto, ambos hombres cruzaron miradas con seriedad, un ambiente antes alegre ahora parecía pesado e intolerable.

_Tu mujer está feliz. _

_Le has dado lo que ella quería, un bebe._ – sentencio con recelo. –

_Sabes que esto queda entre nosotros, ese niño no tiene que tener contacto con mi familia, nunca Danzo._

_No te preocupes, ya comencé a mover mis conocidos, podremos sacarle su documentación legal como si hubiese nacido como nuestro. _

_Hazlo pronto, temo que mi estúpido hijo empiece a buscarlo, me costó mucho quitárselo, no sé qué le ve de agradable tener un bastardo como ese. _

_Me da algo de lastima Itachi. _– Danzo comento con desanimo. –

_No le tengas lastima, lo superara, estoy seguro que pronto se le olvida esas ideas paternalistas, es fuerte, lo olvida rápido. _

_Nahoko quiere que cuando crezca él bebe sepa de tu existencia Fugaku, ella está convencida que solo estamos haciéndote un favor enorme._

_Procura que eso no suceda, no quiero que ese bastardo me llame abuelo. _– sin muchos ánimos noto como la esposa de Danzo volvía de la cocina con él bebe silenciado gracias a un biberón en su boca. –

_Estaba hambriento. _– se sentó en el sofá junto a la canastilla._ – ¿Fugaku, estás de acuerdo en que se llame Sai?_

_No hay problema. _– en un segundo sintió como su teléfono vibraba, miro el mensaje y en seguida se puso alerta. –_ debo irme._

_Te acompaño fuera. _– Danzo noto el cambio de ánimos en su amigo. –

_Gracias otra vez Fugaku. _– la morena se despidió con una de las sonrisas más felices del mundo, entre sus brazos tenia lo que tanto anhelaba, un hijo. -

Los dos hombres salieron de la casa para poder conversar libremente, Fugaku subió a su auto rápidamente, el mensaje que le habían enviado ameritaba que regresara a su hogar lo antes posible.

_¿Qué sucedió? _

_Es Mikoto, esta angustiada, parece que Itachi empezó a sangrar más de lo normal. _

_Llévalo a un médico, una rudimentaria partera no puede con todo, por cuidarte las espaldas tu hijo se puede morir Fugaku. _

_Danzo._ – Fugaku encendió el auto y miro a su amigo con una seriedad brutal. –

_Ya lo sé._

_Aquí muere la existencia de ese niño, es tuyo y de tu mujer, nunca, nunca reveles de donde vino. _

_Es una promesa. _

_Así espero. _

* * *

Sai había crecido muchísimo, era todo un adolecente, su tez blanca, sus ojos negros, el cabello azabache, esa personalidad inteligente y reservada, los genes Uchiha le brotaban por la piel, y Danzo que tanto conoció a Minato se impresionaba de que ese niño no sacara nada de él, quizás tendría algunas cosas del rubio Namikaze, pero deben estar bien enterradas en sus genes aun, lo que si era curiosa sus habilidades para pintar, nunca le conoció esas destrezas a Minato, no en exterior ya que el rubio siempre fue hermético con su vida personal, nunca le conoció familia, esposa o hijos, todo un misterio que se fue con él a la tumba cuando murió en el accidente de tránsito.

_No tengo fotos de Itachi Uchiha, pero podría decirse que se parece demasiado a Sasuke, míralo de este modo, sabrás muy bien quien es el cuándo lo veas. _

_Parecido a Sasuke… - _Sai se cruzó de brazos pensativo._ – esa familia es extraña._

_Mucho Sai, pero eso no debe interesarte no son nada tuyo. _

_Es cierto. _

_Ya puedes retirarte, cuando sepa de la llegada de Itachi volveremos a hablar del tema. _

_Sí._

El moreno salió de la oficina con un aire más interesado aun por Itachi, realmente era un misterio todo lo que rodeara a los hermanos, como deseaba curiosear más, su incansable modo de ver el mundo desde afuera le daba la interesante perspectiva de poder controlar algunas cosas, quizás era hora de divertirse, de hacer lo que cree correcto y no lo que su padre le impone con misterios.

Unos cuantos días más se fueron veloces, ya Itachi estaba preparando sus últimos detalles del viaje, esa tarde de sábado decidió hacerle una visita a Naruto en casa de Gaara, no lo veía desde que le dieron de alta, solo hablaba con el pelirrojo por teléfono dándole los pormenores más importantes del día a día del Uzumaki, con emoción compro algunas cosas para su sobrina, si no se equivocaba en la cuenta ya Naruto debería estar pisando los 6 meses de gestación, cada vez faltaba menos para el nacimiento de la pequeña y aun su hermano sin saber nada, le consolaba que solucionaría eso pronto, en pocos días viajaría a encontrarse con Sasuke y decirle lo que tanto deseaba.

Itachi llego al portón de la casa y toco varias veces hasta que un serio Kankuro le abrió la puerta, estaba mojado de pies a cabezas y con solo unas bermudas playeras puestas, sin ánimos y resbalando a cada paso que daba por el piso pulido le fue llevando a la parte trasera de la casa, pronto comprendió porque del recibimiento, ante él se presentaba un jardín amplio con asientos plegables a la orilla de una piscina redonda y lo suficientemente grande como para meter tres autos a lo largo.

_Allí esta._ – Kankuro se sacudió el cabello y paso a darse palmaditas en el oído para sacar el agua que tenía aun dentro. –

_¿Dónde?_ – Itachi miro expectante por todo el lugar hasta que noto algo amarillo que brotaba del agua con una enorme pistola de agua en las manos. – _¿Naruto?_

_Ja ja ja! ¡Kankuro escapaste!_ – sin previo aviso disparo el arma pero fue a dar donde el Uchiha, Itachi no logro esquivar el chorro de agua así que su camisa gris acabo mojada completamente. –

_Eso es una bienvenida inesperada…_ - susurro algo desubicado con el suceso. –

_¿Itachi?_ – Naruto se quedó mudo al ver a su víctima acuática. – _¡lo siento!_

Con mucha dificultad el rubio salió de la piscina, estaba más redondo de lo que recordaba Itachi, su vientre resaltaba bajo la camiseta naranja que cargaba puesta, unos shorts cortos negros y el rostro cubierto de bloqueador solar, lucia como un niño con la pistola de agua en sus manos, ajeno a todo lo que lo rodeaba.

_Veo que estás pasándola muy bien_. – se sentó en una pequeña mesa donde estaban algunas toallas y más cosas personales de los bañistas. –

_No estoy enfermo, eso se lo vivo repitiendo a todos aquí_. – camino hasta donde Itachi y le tendió una toalla. –_ sécate._

_¿Cómo te has sentido_?

_Bien_.

_Itachi_. – la voz de Gaara interrumpió la conversación. – _llegaste temprano._

_Decidí pasar antes de hacer otras diligencias_.

_Naruto, quítate esa ropa, pescaras un resfriado_. – el pelirrojo le regaño como si fuera una madre cuidadosa. –

_Allí van nuevamente_. – giro los ojos fastidiado y tomo una toalla de la silla para secarse. –

_Creí que vendrías el lunes para la consulta con Tsunade_. – Gaara tomo asiento junto al moreno. –

_No puedo, por eso me adelante, también le traje algo a la bebe_. – dejo las bolsas color rosa sobre la mesa. – _espero te guste lo que le compre._

_Mi hija es afortunada, le llueven los regalos._ – tomo emocionado la bolsa y abrió para ver su contenido, dentro habían varias ropas de bebe, unas mantas y lo más extraño o especial era una pequeña sabanita azul cielo que estaba metida en una bolsita aparte. –

_¿Porque está sola?_

_Era de un bebe que solo la uso una vez, espero que mi sobrina le dé más uso_. – miro la prenda con melancolía, fue lo único que pudo esconder de las pesquisas que hizo su padre luego de llevarse a su bebe. –

_No quiero la manta que uso tu hermano de bebe_. – Naruto frunció el ceño notablemente enfadado y puso la manta en manos de Itachi. – _gracias pero no quiero eso._

_No es de Sasuke, te lo puedo prometer. _

_¿No… es de el?_

_No. _

_Si es así, la acepto. _

_Aun no sanas tus molestias sobre mi hermano._

_Y no pretendo hacerlo, tu hermano me dejo una gran responsabilidad y no quiero hablar más de él. – _sentencio fríamente, le dolía, pero había aceptado su destino con mucha madurez, no como el Uchiha que salía corriendo apenas las cosas se complicaban o eso creía Naruto de Sasuke. -

_Naruto, en unos días iré a ver a Sasuke, le diré que estas en estado. _

_¿Cómo dijiste? – _sus ojos se abrieron como platos ante las palabras de Itachi. –

_**Continuara…**_

Jo j ojo! Felices fiestas, que el mes de diciembre les traiga cosas lindas, esperanza, buenos deseos y también muchos regalitos de Santa, por mi parte yo aquí les traigo unos cuantos, como la noticia de la identidad del bebe de Itachi, ji ji ji. Algunas sospechaban de Sai, otras ni tenían la menor idea, asi que aquí revelado ese misterio misterioso. Si, ya sé que Fugaku fue un perro inmundo XD… pero asi paso, ahora las cosas se enderezan o mejor dicho, se tuercen más, con el viaje de Itachi, Sai tras sus propias verdades y Fugaku sabiendo unas cositas más, capis interesantes y se me viene lo mejor de fic. Gracis por leer mi humilde fic y disfrutarlo tanto como yo lo hago escribiéndolo, esperen más locuras y byeeeee.

_**Próximo Capitulo:**_

_**Un encuentro esperado.**_


	25. un encuentro esperado

_**Bienvenidos, este es mi primer fic de Naruto, algo tarde no, pero bueno, por algún lado se comienza esto, espero lo disfruten, el fic es un Sasu x Naru( típico pero me encanta ), también otras parejas que saldrán a su debido tiempo y no quiero dar mucho spoiler XD. Mundo alterno, mpreg ( al que no sepa que es, largo, no quiero quejas después) Yaoi como todos mis amados fics, y nada más que decir, esto será algo de romance, humor, amor y angustia. Ah… Naruto no me pertenece, es de Kishimoto – sama, espero no se enfade por todo lo que le hare a Naruto y Sasuke je je je. **_

_**Contra la corriente**_

_**Capítulo 25**_

_**Un encuentro esperado.**_

El rostro hace segundos sonriente y despreocupado de Naruto paso a una seria mirada de molestia, estaba muy feliz hasta que oyó nombrar al padre de su hija, bastaba eso para que una rabia visceral se le subiera por el estómago y saliera por su boca en un sinfín de apelativos nada decentes de escuchar, no podía con ello, porque Itachi tenía que remover lo que no debía, estaba bien solo, hasta ahora.

_- No tienes derecho a decirle nada a él._ – sus palabras sonaron rudas y groseras, quería poner en claro su punto, sin matices grises, o era negro o era blanco. –

_- No he venido a discutir si puedo o no decirle, he venido a informarte que lo hare, solo eso._

_- ¡Nadie te ha dado el derecho de decirlo!_ – golpeo la mesa con la palma de su mano. –

_- Naruto cálmate._ – Gaara trato de hacerlo sentarse otra vez en la silla pero el rubio solo se encorajino más y empezó a dar vueltas de un lado a otro de la mesa. –

_- No me calmo nada, Sasuke no quiere a este bebe, no sabe de él y no quiero que lo sepa, ya me basto con ser rechazado una vez, no quiero que rechace a mi hija, porque si no… no sé de qué sería capaz contra él._ – afilo sus ojos sobre Itachi. –

_- Sasuke no te rechazara, estoy completamente seguro de su seriedad contigo, aun te quiere, así no lo admita. _

_- No creo en cosas dichas por terceros. _

_- La realidad es que Sasuke es el padre de esa niña, quieras o no, sucedió así y él tiene tanto derecho como tú de verla crecer. _

_- Digas lo que digas Itachi, no lo quiero cerca de mí, no lo necesito y no lo necesitare._ – esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de tomar sus cosas y desaparecer dentro de la casa. –

_- ¿Porque quieres levantar viejas heridas?, a Naruto le ha costado mucho convencerse de hacer todo esto solo, tu hermano no es una solución, es un problema. –_ Gaara hablo con mucha calma, quería ser imparcial, pero su corazón solo deseaba que el rubio jamás aceptara al Uchiha de regreso en su vida. –

_- Te lo dije una vez Gaara, agradezco que cuides de él, pero Naruto no es una mascota, algo que te quedas como si nadie lo fuera a reclamar. tiene un lazo con Sasuke y si ellos después no se llegan a comprenderse ya tú podrás tener una oportunidad, mientras, no influyas en nada._

_- Respeto a Naruto sobre todas las cosas, es amigo antes que todo, he tenido miles de oportunidades para sobrepasar esa fina ralla, y no lo he hecho por ese mismo estúpido respeto hacia tu hermano, porque no quiero confundir a Naruto más de lo que esta, su estado lo pone sensible y ahora mismo podría apostar lo que sea que está deprimido._

_- No pongo en duda tu honor. _

_- Lo sé, pero me molesta que llegue tu hermano como si nada ha sucedido, no ha visto nada, no sabe nada, no comprende nada, quizás ni acepte el aspecto físico de Naruto ahora, no sabe que se le antoja, como duerme, que días tiene consulta, cuantas veces se levanta al baño en la noche… _

_- Por ello debe saberlo, para que no se pierda de lo que tu estas disfrutando Gaara, porque todo lo que dices es rol del padre y muy a tu pesar, Sasuke lo es. _

_- Solo te diré algo. _– su serenidad estaba acabando a pasos agigantados mientras más hablaban._ – si Naruto termina mal por culpa de Sasuke, jamás dejare que se acerque a él o a la bebe, doy mi palabra que perderá todo el derecho sobre ellos, me encargare de que así sea Itachi. _

_- Comprendo perfectamente, así como yo te doy mi palabra de que Sasuke se hará responsable por todo, no dejara ir a Naruto tan fácilmente, lo conozco. _

Allí murió la visita cordial que hizo Itachi, no pretendía que acabara de ese modo, Naruto enfadado por la información y Gaara tratando de quedarse con responsabilidades que no le pertenecían. no podía hacer más por ese día, aun debía acomodar sus maletas y poner en alerta a su madre sobre el viaje, confiaba en que Mikoto debía guardar algunos de sus secretos, no le daría la información completa hasta que el mismo Sasuke lo hiciera, estaba claro que quería ayudar a su hermano a recuperar la confianza de Naruto, empezando por acortar distancias, eso no estaba nada fácil con su pequeño hermanito estudiando lejos, debían poner algún punto medio, ya tendría tiempo de acomodar las piezas de esa desastrosa desunión que promovió su padre Fugaku.

Itachi regreso a su casa temprano, necesitaba hablar con su madre sin Fugaku cerca, esa tarde apresuro los últimos detalles del viaje, apenas llego a su habitación se encontró con su madre cerrando las ultimas maletas sobre la cama, igual a como lo hizo con Sasuke hacia unos pocos meses atrás, con ese rostro melancólico que anunciaba un repertorio de cariños maternales de buen viaje.

_- Llegaste antes de lo que creí. _– sonrió serenamente volviéndose a su hijo. –_ Itachi quería preguntarte algo._

_- Dime. _

_- Estas no son unas vacaciones comunes, cierto._

_- Así es. _– sentencio seriamente, su madre siempre intuía lo que pasaba pero era complicada para dar con la raíz verdadera de los problemas. –

_- ¿Volviste a intentar encontrar a mi nieto? _– esa era una pregunta que temía hacer, siempre su hijo se entristecía ante el recuerdo –

_- No, esta vez mi viaje no es por eso. _

_- ¿Entonces? – _acerco su mano hasta el hombro de Itachi_. – ¿te vas a ir de la casa?_

_- No mamá, tranquila, no me voy a ir de la casa, pero tengo que culminar algunas cosas para poder estar en paz. _

_- Itachi… tu padre está mal humorado desde que supo que tomarías vacaciones, cree que estas aun persiguiendo el pasado._

_- No debería molestarse, todo lo que vivo es gracias a él. _

_- El rencor es malo hijo mío, así se merezca algunas cosas en esta vida, es tu padre y te quiere, a su modo pero te quiere. _

_- Mi padre nos ama de un modo extraño, su amor no es amor, solo quiere controlar las vidas de todos, por eso sigo aquí, por eso nunca me fui, no quiero que Sasuke sufra lo que yo sufrí, ya basta con un bebe perdido. _

Mikoto le miro asombrada, su hijo que siempre fue pacífico y tolerante hasta un punto casi ridículo estaba explotando, sus palabras fueron muy duras, perfectas y dolorosas para ella, su pequeño grado de culpabilidad salía a flote con sus recuerdos de la noche en que volvió Fugaku después de desaparecer al bebe.

* * *

Mikoto estaba asustada, realmente temerosa por la repentina fiebre que aquejo a su hijo, hacia unas horas que Fugaku había logrado separar a Itachi del bebe, fue una dura pelea, donde ella no pudo meterse, débil, indefensa y también cuidando de distraer al pequeño Sasuke del desastre, el niño se le perdió de vista cuando empezó la pelea monumental, Itachi con tan pocas fuerzas después del parto se atrevió encarar a su padre, protegiendo a la criatura que acababa de traer al mundo, pero no pudo, ni si quiera ella pudo detenerlo cuando su esposo salió de la casa en rápida carrera, se detuvo en la puerta gritándole que parara, que lo que hacía era un pecado para con su sangre, su familia y lo que era peor, para con el mismo, estaba marcando su alma con un acto imperdonable.

Fueron palabras al viento, oídos sordos, ya conocía a su esposo, su carácter intransigente hasta límites insospechados, no le quedó más que soportar, compartir con Itachi el lazo de la decepción, cuidarle cuando este acabo muy débil en cama, reventándose de fiebre repentinamente, su cuerpo ardiendo y tiritando de frio mientras que comenzaba a sangrar fuertemente, parecía una hemorragia, y lo que más temía paso, el acto de llevar una partera rudimentaria debió causarle algún daño a su hijo, sin un sitio adecuado para atenderle, con instrumentos arcaicos y métodos de viejas comadronas, seguro estaba con algún daño interno.

_- Calma mi amor… ya solucionaremos esto._ – paso una y otra vez un paño húmedo sobre la frente de Itachi, podía sentir sus manos mojadas calentarse en segundos con solo el contacto contra la frente del moreno. – _pronto tendrás ayuda._

_- Mamá…_ - un titubeante Sasuke asomo su cabecita por la puerta de la habitación, le dio curiosidad los recorridos frenéticos de su madre con una especie de tazón lleno de agua que derramaba a cada ir y venir del baño a la habitación de su hermano mayor. –

_- Sasuke ve a jugar._ – le miro con los ojos inundados en lágrimas, como deseaba que el pequeño moreno no recordara jamás estos momentos que vivían en su casa. –

_- Hermanito…_ - sin hacerle caso a su madre, Sasuke corrió dentro de la habitación quedando pegado a la cama donde el nombrado Uchiha estaba semiconsciente por la fiebre y el dolor en su vientre. _- ¿él bebe?_

Con su manito inocente acaricio el ahora vientre desierto y casi plano de Itachi, recordaba en su mente infantil que allí había algo especial, algo que le pateaba la mano cuando lo tocaba, que se sentía gracioso y que hacia sonreír a Itachi como nunca antes, ese algo que él llamaba bebe parecía ya no estar allí, curioso quería respuestas, una sola pregunta que estallo el llanto de Mikoto y la mirada vidriosa de Itachi sobre Sasuke.

_- Hijo._ – se echó a llorar abrazando a sus dos hijos, como una madre desesperada por respuestas, por una razón lógica para permitir tal sufrimiento en su casa. – _perdónenme los dos._

_- Tranquila…_ - Itachi le susurro entre quejidos, ella trato de ayudarlo, pero comprendía un poco la educación arcaica de Mikoto como esposa, de esas antiguas mujeres que bajaban la cabeza ante las órdenes del padre, sin importar el ámbito ni en grado de dolor que causen. – _no es tu… culpa._

_- Estas mal, no es normal que estés así._ – se secó las lágrimas y volvió a mojar el paño en el tazón de agua para refrescar a su hijo. –

Sasuke se quedó silencioso acompañando a Itachi, se subió a la cama y recostó su cabeza del estómago de su hermano mientras Mikoto seguía paleando la fiebre, esperaba que los mensajes que le mando a Fugaku le hicieran volver pronto, su hijo no mejoraba, ya había tenido que cambiar las mantas bajo el moreno dos veces, empapadas en sangre.

_- No puedo esperar más a tu padre._ – en un aplomo que nunca tuvo antes, se puso de pie y salió de la habitación en busca de algo que su esposo guardaba receloso, entro al despacho de Fugaku y registro los papeles que había oculto de Itachi y su periodo en la clínica cuando la doctora Tsunade le atendía, esa era la única persona que se le vino a la cabeza en ese instante, sabia de todo el drama familiar y a pesar de que Fugaku la aparto de Itachi con alguna artimaña, ella tenía la esperanza de hacerla venir a ver a su hijo, así sea para decirle que lo llevara a un hospital. – _su tarjeta._

Con manos temblorosas tomo aquel papel y busco el teléfono, marco el número y logro comunicarse con la doctora, después de un par de conversaciones dolorosas, Mikoto logro hacer que la rubia viniera, sabía que su cabeza estaba sobre una guillotina cuando su esposo supiera de sus actos, pero eso era nada comparado con ver a Itachi sufriendo de ese modo, tanto físico como emocional. Después de dos horas Fugaku regreso al hogar, estaba verdaderamente preocupado, no previo que Itachi enfermara de ese modo, todo había salido perfecto hasta ese instante, con paso presuroso entro a la casa y llamo a Mikoto unas cuantas veces, dejo sus zapatos en la entrada y subió en rápida carrera pero se encontró cara a cara con su esposa que venía bajando acompañada de alguien que no era bienvenido en ese hogar.

_- ¿Qué hace ella aquí?_ – su angustia se había transformado en una rabia poco racional. –

_- Fugaku no te enfades…_ - Mikoto se interpuso entre ambos, sabia del odio reciproco que se tenían por eventos pasados. – _tuve que llamarla, Itachi estaba muy mal y tú no llegabas._

_- Eso no te dio el derecho de traerla a esta casa. _

_- Disculpa._ – Tsunade aparto a la morena con educación y sin un ápice de miedo encaro al mayor de los Uchiha. – _acabo de detener una hemorragia en Itachi, la vulgar comadrona que trajiste casi lo mata._

_- No estas cumpliendo lo pactado Tsunade._ – Fugaku le hablo con una frialdad brutal, con el poder de derrumbar muros al placer de una sola orden. –

_- Me importa una mierda lo pactado contigo, la vida de tu hijo estuvo en peligro. esa maldita mata gente no supo sacar la placenta, eso causo la infección y la fiebre, su cuerpo trato de deshacerse de ella con la hemorragia, ¡se pudo morir desangrado si tu esposa no me llama!_

_- ¿Terminaste con Itachi?_ – pregunto parsimonioso y obviando el insulto de la rubia voluptuosa. –

_- Si… solo necesita un tratamiento adecuado y descansar, está débil. _

_- Entonces vete. _

_- No lo hare, debo estar segura que la infección no se expandirá, quiero ingresarlo en la clínica. _

_- Has tenido suerte Tsunade, he dejado pasar esto por la vida de Itachi, pero no permitiré que lo saques de esta casa, sabes muy bien que no puedes pedir nada ni reclamar nada. _

_- Maldito bastardo._

Tsunade apretó con fuerza sus puños, se encontraba con la espalda entre la espada y la pared, sus hábitos de ludópata de juventud le habían traído una soga al cuello, era famosa, prestigiosa y un ser etiquetado como perfecto, públicamente intachable hasta que Fugaku descubrió su talón de Aquiles en el juego de alejarla de Itachi, por eso tuvo que poner tierra de por medio entre el joven y ella, por culpa de Fugaku, este le amenazó con quitarle todo, dejarla en la más cruda miseria, sin mencionar el hacer que perdiera su título de obstetra y su impecable historia ante el mundo. Su pasado le dejo muchas deudas pendientes, falsas identificaciones para eludirlas, pagos fantasmas y un sinfín de más artimañas, el jugar se volvió un vicio en sus primeros años de estudio de medicina, al principio solo era un escape al stress de la carrera, los exámenes, el no dormir. Pero se volvió un monstruo que se comió su juicio, que le nublo con el placer efímero de la adrenalina cuando apuestas, cuando sientes que la suerte te acompañara y te dará su bendición. Después de culminada su carrera logro controlarlo pero huyendo de sus acreedores y todo aquel que engaño para tener dinero, un sucio pasado que Fugaku escupiría al mundo sin el menor recato.

_- No volveré a interponerme en la vida de Itachi, pero con una condición._ – sus ojos se fijaron seguros sobre Fugaku. –

_- Habla. _

_- Me quedare por 48 horas aquí, quiero darle los primero tratamientos, hasta que baje la fiebre y recupere el sentido, cuando este fuera de peligro me iré y no volveré a entrar en sus vidas. _

_- 48 horas._

Fugaku termino de subir las escaleras y desapareció rumbo a la habitación de Itachi, por más que fuera un despiadado, le preocupaba la salud de su hijo, muy dentro de él sabía que era su culpa toda la cadena de sucesos que trajo ese día con él. En cambio, Mikoto le estaría eternamente agradecida, le salvo la vida a su hijo, le ayudo a sobrellevar ese golpe tan fuerte como la pérdida de su nieto, esa mujer puso su vida en riesgo por ayudar a Itachi, hasta más que ella siendo su madre.

* * *

Mikoto se le quedo observando algo melancólica, su hijo había crecido tanto en alma y corazón, sobrepaso la tristeza, el dolor y el pasado, pero ella aun no sanaba eso, esperaba que algún día llegara Itachi diciéndole que encontró al bebe, su nieto de hermosas mejillas rosas y cabellos negros como Itachi, recordaba ese bebe, su olor, su peso, lo delicado que era, una cosita hermosa que paso por su vida y que se quedó grabada en su alma maternal, estuvo divagando en esos pensamientos hasta que su hijo le interrumpió con una declaración única.

_- Encontré la dirección de Sasuke, voy a verlo. _

_- Itachi, ¿tu padre lo sabe?_

_- No, y si lo descubre igual ya es tarde para evitar mi viaje. _

_- Sabes que tu padre no quiere que interrumpas los estudios de Sasuke._

_- Mi padre solo quiere alejarlo de mi verdad, la verdad del cómo quiere hacernos a su imagen y semejanza, perfectos para el mundo pero no para nosotros mismos._

_- Te apoyo. _– sentencio con un aplomo renovado. – _creo que ambos merecen poder decidir sobre sus deseos Itachi._

_- Madre no quiero que te metas en esto, a la hora de que mi padre sepa las cosas no deseo que estés inmiscuida, que crea que no sabes nada, por favor nunca le digas esto._

_- No lo hare hijo_. – poso su mano sobre la mejilla de Itachi. – _te lo prometo._

_- He pensado algunas cosas… es hora de que haga más cosas por el futuro de la familia, estuve viendo algunos departamentos hace días, he ahorrado desde que empecé a trabajar, considero que llego el momento perfecto para usar ese dinero sabiamente y en beneficio de Sasuke._

_- No comprendo, ¿porque por Sasuke?_

_- El necesitara a donde llegar, ya verás. _

_- Pero Itachi, tu padre… - _Mikoto no entendía muy bien que tramaba su hijo, estaba en un torbellino confuso de ideas, noticias y extrañas premoniciones, nada con pies y cabezas. -

_- Mi padre no supo hacer una familia con amor, solo estamos como en un yugo de terror y extremista complacencia a sus deseos, ahora, quiero que Sasuke haga lo contrario, que los Uchiha sean una familia unida, que no repita el patrón de mi padre, que logre reparar los daños de su ida, que se enamore de nuevo de sus deseos futuros, que sepa cuidar lo que creo… y necesitara un lugar, un sitio desde donde dar inicio a esa familia. _

_- Itachi, ¿Sasuke ha embarazado a una chica? _– al fin Mikoto dio en el clavo con una media verdad –

_- Es más complicado que eso. _– suspiro suavemente, el que su madre supiera las cosas era un arma de doble filo, no quería inmiscuirla más de lo necesario, pero la necesitaba a la hora de hacer retornar a Sasuke y obtener una ayuda más con Naruto y su venidero parto._ – _

_- Dime hijo, acaso Sasuke huyo por eso, tu padre quiso alejarlo de la chica como trato de hacerlo contigo y el… _- recordó al rubio Minato, solo dos veces lo vio en su vida y le pareció un joven formidable pero extrañamente odiado por su esposo. –

_- Es suficiente con lo que sabes mamá, solo quiero que estés tranquila, Sasuke no se fue por eso, diría que hasta tuvo la suerte de no enterarse de muchas cosas, ahora lo que importa es traerlo de regreso, que recupere sus lazos y que se haga responsable de la bebe. _

_- Una niña… _- los ojos de la morena se iluminaron en segundos. _– ¿tendré una nieta?_

_- Así es, es una niña, pero aun no nace, faltan 3 meses para eso. _

No le informo más de allí, era suficiente con saber que sería una nieta y que él estaba al pendiente de ella y de la "madre", suficientes datos, lo demás espera decirlo el día que naciera la pequeña, cuando conociera a Naruto, rogaba que en estos 3 meses faltantes todo se resolviera, que Sasuke regresara a Konoha con el conocimiento de todo, que Naruto le perdonara y que los chicos se establecieran en el departamento que él esperaba comprar pronto, había guardado tanto durante años, ahora le veía el momento perfecto para usar el dinero, aun no sabía cómo haría todo sin que Fugaku se enterara, pero si se daba el caso de que lo descubriera, lucharía más fieramente que antes, tenía más razones, le sobraban las razones.

En otra parte, mas precisamente donde Sasuke, este esperaba intranquilo los mensajes que Itachi prometió enviarle, estaba tenso ante el encuentro, si no calculaba mal, seria a más tardar en esa semana, con paso preocupado se paseaba por la sala sin prestar atención a su compañero de vivienda, Sai estaba con sus propios asuntos, sentado en una esquina de la sala en su sillón preferido, una pequeña laptop sobre sus piernas y buscando por internet lo que no podía encontrar preguntando a su padre, la extraña familia Uchiha lo atraía cual imán, el nombre de Itachi Uchiha le rebotaba en las cienes, era curioso el efecto que le causaba y la curiosidad casi obsesiva de tener un rostro para ese nombre, se imaginaba alguien como Sasuke pero mayor, con porte más fuerte, pero igual, no era una idea clara, así que tomo la herramienta más útil del mundo, internet, se batió a duelo con buscadores, noticias viejas publicadas y un sinfín de más datos hasta que encontró unas fotos en la página de la policía de Konoha, salía un grupo de oficiales posando para una condecoración por resolver algún caso importante, entre el grupo estaba el tan buscado Itachi Uchiha. Sai descargo la foto y trato de verla mejor, miro seriamente a los 5 hombres bien vestidos que estaba de pie mirando a la cámara, sin duda alguna sus ojos se clavaron en el tercer hombre, era alto, blanco como Sasuke, con ojos negros y profundos, una mirada muy parecida a la del moreno, pero también más melancólica, estaba tan absorto que no noto cuando Sasuke se detuvo tras el sillón mirando la foto también, le había llamado la atención que Sai no dijera nada de su obsesivo andar de un lado a otro con algún comentario rebuscado y molesto.

_- Ese es mi hermano._ – señalo con su dedo a Itachi –

_- Me asustaste._ – en verdad su corazón dio un vuelco al ver la mano de Sasuke sobre su hombro señalando al Uchiha. –

_- ¿Porque estás viendo eso? _– su ceño se frunció con fuerza, aun no confiaba en Sai, era como un bocón más impuesto por su padre –

_- Curiosidad._ – cerro la laptop suavemente y miro a Sasuke con su sonrisa infalible – _si se parecen mucho… _

_- Eres extraño. _

_- No más que tu familia, son más extraños que yo, eso lo aseguro. _

_- Quiero ponerte algo en claro Sai._ – sin un ápice de duda tomo al moreno del cuello de la camisa y lo acerco a su rostro, mirándolo fijamente con esa frialdad marca Sasuke. – _no te quiero ver en mi camino, mi hermano vendrá y sé que me has dicho algunas cosas importantes y otras dudosas… pero igualmente no confió en ti, tenlo presente niño, entre mi hermano y yo hay cosas que conversar, mi padre no puede saber eso, no sé porque su empeño pero igualmente me veré con él y si tú te entrometes aunque sea un poco, yo…_

_- Voy a ayudarlos._ – sentencio seriamente, sacándose del rostro esa mascara que siempre usaba para ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos. – _quiero ayudarlos. _

_- ¿Que… diablos tramas? _– soltó la camisa de Sai bruscamente. –

_- Nada, no tramo nada Sasuke, solamente me divierte esto, es como una película de romance, donde el protagonista eres tú y el otro chico de tus sueños húmedos… son como romeo y Julieta en busca del amor, extraño, pero amor al fin, sin mencionar que este romeo es muy bueno poniendo el ojo en la bala y la Julieta sale de todo lo común he imaginado._

_- ¡Estúpido niño!_ – para cuando acabo la frase Sai, Sasuke estaba muy perturbado, con las mejillas sonrojadas y un rostro incrédulo, no sabía si pegarle a Sai o preguntarle qué demonios estaba diciendo entre líneas. –

_- Cree lo que quieras pero estoy ansioso por saber que sigue en esta historia tuya y de Naruto, si así se llama tu Julieta de los sueños húmedos._ – sonriendo nuevamente se puso de pie y salió rumbo a su habitación. – _Sasuke, sabré primero que tú cuando llegue tu hermano, así que te avisare, no sigas dando vueltas por la sala, dañaras la alfombra. _

_- Maldito niño sabelotodo_… - mascullo mirando al suelo, sin querer centro su atención en la alfombra marrón oscuro que tapizaba toda la sala de estar. -

Otro día, otra historia, esa mañana Naruto no estaba de muy buenas pulgas, el saber de las intromisiones de Itachi lo alteraron, su mal humor fue en aumento y hasta la visita donde la doctora Tsunade no le alegro nada, la rubia les recibió con una sonrisa que Gaara contesto pero el Uzumaki la desvió campantemente y paso a cambiarse sin mirar a Tsunade si quiera.

_- ¿Qué le sucedió a Naruto?_ – miro incrédula hacia la puerta por donde paso el rubio. –

_- Está enfadado porque el padre de la bebe sabrá todo. – _se encogió de hombros sin más que decir, Tsunade sabia parte del drama que vivían ellos. –

_- Hablare con él._ – se puso de pie al tiempo que colocaba su estetoscopio al cuello. – _no te preocupes Gaara, haces un gran trabajo, Naruto no olvidara eso nunca. _

la rubia entro a la habitación anexa para encontrar a Naruto sentado en la camilla como siembre con la mirada perdida en su vientre de 6 meses, estaba como perdido en sus pensamientos cuando ella poso su mano sobre la rodilla del rubio.

_- ¿cómo has estado? _

_- Bien. _

_- Tu rostro dice otra cosa. _– paso a auscultar su pecho con el estetoscopio_ – no deberías estar enfadado, a tu bebe no le hace bien. _

_- No quiero sermones, solo necesito desquitarme de la rabia que llevo dentro. _– apretó las manos contra sus rodillas desnudas. –

_- Sabes que necesitas, relajarte, estas tenso._

_- Dígame algo que no sepa._ – rodo los ojos hacia otro lado. –_ mejor hablemos de la bebe. _

_- Está bien, hablemos de lo que te trajo aquí. _

Después de la acostumbrada revisión mensual, Tsunade paso al eco, le gustaba tener al día a sus pacientes con el crecimiento del bebe, además de ser una herramienta útil para notar a tiempo cualquier irregularidad durante el embarazo.

_- Bueno, todo está normal, y te tengo una buena noticia Naruto. _

_- ¿Qué será?_ – su coraje se aplaco un poco al ver las imágenes de su hija en la pantalla del ultrasonido –

_- Esta niña ya está bien ubicada para cuando nazca, se volteo… así que no creo que regrese a estar sentada como hace un mes._

_- No me salvo del parto…_ - susurro para si con miedo, había estado leyendo algunos libros alusivos al tema que Gaara le regalo. –

_- Te tengo algo mejor, quiero que tomes algunas clases para padres primerizos_. – saco una hoja doblada del bolsillo de su bata blanca. – _es un buen comienzo para ti, te empaparas del tema y aprenderás cosas útiles sobre ser padre._

_- No quiero ir. _– dejo a Tsunade con la hoja extendida en la mano. –

_- Puedes ir con Gaara, no tienes que ir solo, si eso te preocupa._ – sonrió tiernamente, como había aprendido a detallar los pensamientos del rubio. –

_- No pretendo molestar a Gaara, está muy ocupado con su carrera, últimamente no para de estudiar y trabajar._

_- Eso te tiene tan o más enfadado que lo de saber sobre el padre del bebe, ¿me equivoco?_

_- No quiero incomodar a Gaara, sé que es muy difícil ser equilibrado con esto, no deseo dejar a un lado a mi amigo, y tampoco quiero que el idiota de Sasuke regrese a mi vida como si no ha pasado nada, como si fuera divertido ver que me dejo en estado y se marchó._

_- Amor y amistad. _

_- Solo amistad Tsunade. _– sentencio el rubio muy serio. –

_- Uno no puede olvidar el amor, y más cuando gracias a él, crece dentro de ti._

_- Un amor de uno, no hago nada con seguir guardando eso, se fue, no volverá, no aceptara lo que pasa, lo conozco, es un egocéntrico de primera, así que para que darme a la tarea de creer en lo que no pasara. _

Fuera de la sala, Gaara esperaba pacientemente a que terminara la revisión, miraba sin ánimos los diplomas de la doctora hasta que su celular comenzó a sonar con un mensaje entrante, saco el aparato del bolsillo de su pantalón y leyó el mensaje seriamente, sus ojos se abrieron un poco y su boca se curvo en un obvio gesto de molestia, el mensaje solo decía _**"voy en camino a ver a Sasuke, dile a Naruto que mañana Sasuke sabrá que será padre" **_

_- Llego el día en que deberé luchar en serio por ti Naruto_. – el pelirrojo borro el mensaje con un aire molesto, no quería que este momento llegara, aun no. –

_**Continuara…**_

_**Juuuuuu…. Buenas, buenas, aquí otra vez, me puse las pilas y estoy muy feliz con este capi, voy como en avión ji ji ji, ya más tranquila y con las prontas vacaciones para tratar de adelantar el fic más aun, !las cosas se ponen de pelos y señales!. Mikoto al fin sabe algo más, Sai decidió ayudar a Sasuke y vio una imagen de su "mama" JA JA JA JA!. Eerr… bueno, ahora las cosas corren y se ponen intensas, se acerca el parto de Naruto, los encuentros esperados, Fugaku ingenioso y molesto, cosas que deben saberse más aun, y como reaccionara Sasuke al saber que será papá!, Itachi está armando el futuro de su hermanito con toda esperanza de algo mejor, ojala se le cumpla. Esperen el próximo capítulo que estará super!, gracias por los comentarios, los leo toditos y estas super buenos, besitos y descansen! **_

_**Próximo Capitulo:**_

_**De cara a la realidad**_


	26. De cara a la realidad

_**Bienvenidos, este es mi primer fic de Naruto, algo tarde no, pero bueno, por algún lado se comienza esto, espero lo disfruten, el fic es un Sasu x Naru( típico pero me encanta ), también otras parejas que saldrán a su debido tiempo y no quiero dar mucho spoiler XD. Mundo alterno, mpreg ( al que no sepa que es, largo, no quiero quejas después) Yaoi como todos mis amados fics, y nada más que decir, esto será algo de romance, humor, amor y angustia. Ah… Naruto no me pertenece, es de Kishimoto – sama, espero no se enfade por todo lo que le hare a Naruto y Sasuke je je je. **_

_**Contra la corriente**_

_**Capítulo 26**_

_**De cara a la realidad**_

Ese mensaje eliminado seguía dando vueltas en su mente, habían salido de la consulta y Naruto estaba muy metido en sus propios pensamientos, todo el camino de regreso a la casa se la paso dándole vueltas a una pequeña hojita de papel doblada, por lo poco que pudo entender, allí estaba escrita la dirección del lugar donde Tsunade le estaba recomendando tomar clases especiales para él. Gaara tenía un debate mental consigo mismo, decirle o no a Naruto sobre el viaje de Itachi, si la sola mención del tema ponía al rubio de un humor de perros, decirle que ya pronto Sasuke sabría del bebe, era causar la tercera guerra mundial en su propia casa, mejor era callar un poco más, nada podría cambiar la situación, mientras Sasuke estuviese a miles de kilómetros de distancia, las cosas serían controladas sin dificultad.

_Gaara._ – Naruto le saco de sus pensamientos moviendo su hombro un poco, el pelirrojo parecía divagar solo con la mirada fija en un punto muerto del paisaje. –

_¿Dime?_ – parpadeo curioso ante la llamada de atención. –

_Tsunade quiere que vaya a este lugar._ – extendió el papel ya desdoblado –_ no estoy seguro de querer ir… solo._

_Naruto, ¿tu estas consciente del grado en que me he estado vinculando con las cosas de tu hija?_

_Si… _

_¿quieres que siga haciéndolo?_ – pregunto con sinceridad, las realidad la tenía pintada al frente, estaba tomando un rol que no le pertenecía y aun así ni se había tomado la molestia de preguntárselo a Naruto. –

_Su padre no está, no veo lo malo en que me ayudes._ – se encogió de hombros tranquilamente. –

_Como amigo, supongo._

_Gaara._ – esas semanas en casa del nombrado pelirrojo le hizo comprender que estaba tentando el destino, sin querer se fue dando cuenta del cariño que le tenía, que superaba a cualquier amistad, a un amigo no le dejas que se meta a hurtadillas en su cama casi todas las noches, no le ofreces el mundo y mucho menos te tomas la molestia de soportar todo un embarazo que no es nada suyo. – _me quieres como algo más que un amigo. _

_Naruto yo…_ - tartamudeo incrédulo, al fin el Uzumaki notaba las indirectas tan directas que le daba. –

_No digas nada, yo estoy en deuda contigo, mi hija también, nos has cuidado mejor que nadie, estas pendiente de todo lo que necesitamos, hasta más de lo que debieras, tus hermanos me quieren también, pero aun no creo que debas esperar más de mí, ni yo espero más de mí mismo, mi corazón no desea nada más en el mundo que cuidar de este bebe_… - llevo sus manos al vientre abultado. – _mientras ella este en este mundo, será mi prioridad, ni Sasuke, ni tu son mi prioridad, perdona que lo diga así, pero ella se lleva todas mis fuerzas ahora, todo mi corazón y toda mi alma, hasta que logre tener un equilibro en esto, será así, tu como mi amigo del alma y Sasuke como el padre que no planee tener para mi hija. _

_Comprendo Naruto, nunca quise sobrepasar tus emociones, menos ahora. _– le sonrió apaciblemente, estaba claro, no era más ni menos que Sasuke en el corazón de Naruto, podría estar mejor ubicado en rango a cariño, compañía, pero el puesto como el hombre que lo poseyó, que lo amo y que lo dejo se lo llevaba Sasuke Uchiha. –

_Amigos, somos eso._ – extendió su mano para que Gaara la tomara en un apretón cordial. –

_Amigos._ – sentencio con suavidad, podía esperar, aún faltaban muchos acontecimientos que podía vivir con Naruto, cosas que le acercarían en corazón al rubio terco por no dejar entrar a nadie nuevo en sus sentimientos. –

Las relaciones humanas son complicadas, un cumulo de situaciones impredecibles como jugar con los dados, sabes que hay posibilidades, solo es cuestión de que sea tu día de suerte y llegues a sacar el número que quieres. En otro lugar, mas precisamente en la oficina del rector Danzo, otra reunión se planteaba, pasaba de media noche cuando Sai fue bruscamente despertado por su padre con una llamada, en medio de la noche se encamino al rectorado, estaba claro, Itachi Uchiha había llegado a la ciudad o estaba cerca de hacerlo. Aun medio dormido, despeinado y cubierto con un grueso suéter negro, toco a la puerta una sola vez para después abrirla, todo estaba oscuro salvo por una pequeña lámpara de alógeno que iluminaba el escritorio de Danzo, con paso somnoliento se acurruco en el sofá de cuero frente a su padre que estaba mirando impávido unos documentos, parecía muy serio, como siempre lo fue desde que Sai tenía recuerdos de él, nunca sonriendo, jamás dándole una muestra efusiva de cariño, parecía más bien un total desconocido con el nombre de padre, nada más y nada menos que eso.

_Llego Itachi._ – Danzo alzo la mirada seria hacia el moreno. –

_Está bien, distraeré a Sasuke como me pediste. _

_Será un poco diferente Sai. _

_¿Porque motivo?_ – pregunto curioso, el plan parecía cambiar de rumbo sin el darse cuenta. –

_He planeado un viaje para su grupo de estudio, saldrán a primera hora de la universidad rumbo al centro penitenciario en las afueras de la ciudad. _

_Eso es un viaje muy largo… _

_Suficiente tiempo para hacer que Itachi Uchiha pierda la pista de su hermano. _

_Entiendo, quieres que vigile que Sasuke no falte al viaje. _

_No solo eso, desde ahora hasta nuevo aviso vas a quitar la conexión a internet del departamento, la línea telefónica y también su celular, deshazte de el apenas regreses. _

_Comprendo._

_Eso espero Sai, estoy claramente comprometido con esto. _– como le molestaba el ser perseguido por las llamadas de Fugaku, él lo puso al tanto de la hora de llegada de Itachi a la ciudad. –

_¿Podría preguntar algo?_

_¿Qué quieres saber? _– alzo la mirada curiosa hacia el moreno –

_¿Por qué Itachi Uchiha es tan peligroso para su hermano?_

_Sai, es mejor no saber algunas cosas, ese hombre tiene mucho pasado, ligado a más cosas de las que imaginas, pero tu deber no es preguntar, solo haz lo que te pedí, entendido. _

_Sí. – _se puso de pie y salió de la habitación sin demostrar asombro, el cambio de planes de su padre solo indicaba que desconfiaba de él desde el principio, nunca le dijo que planearía un viaje, esto era algo que no esperaría Sasuke y menos el hermano de este. –_ para mi padre soy un desconocido al que no se le puede confiar nada… _

Su plan seguía en pie, apenas entro al departamento cumplió con las ordenes de Danzo, desconecto el internet, corto la línea telefónica y paso sigilosamente a la habitación de Sasuke, este dormía plácidamente en su cama hasta que sintió como le movían por los hombros, en un segundo al abrir los ojos se encontró cara a cara el rostro de Sai en medio de la oscuridad, eso lo hizo tener un sobresalto, alzo los brazos dispuesto a quitarse al chico de encima pero Sai le tapó la boca y le susurro que no hiciera ruidos, que tenía información importante para él.

_No te enfades Sasuke, solo quería cumplir con mi palabra, tu hermano ya está en la ciudad._ – se sentó en la cama dándole espacio al Uchiha para incorporarse también. –

_No confió en tus palabras._

_Está bien, si no confías es tu problema, yo por mi parte cumplo con advertir los planes de mi padre y el tuyo, a primera hora vendrán aquí por nosotros, tendremos un viaje a la penitenciaría estatal, un maravilloso día entre presos y estudios sobre la psicología criminal. _

_Eso no me lo advertiste. _– aun medio adormilado se levantó de la cama, era confuso ese orquestado viaje que a todas luces llevaba semanas siendo planeado. –

_No lo sabía, te lo aseguro. _

_No importa, igual no iré. _– movió algunas cosas en su mesita de noche para encontrar su celular pero no lo hayo por ningún lado. –_ Sai…_

_Mi padre me pidió que te lo quitara, corte el internet y también la línea telefónica. _– sonrió divertido, estaba a pesar de todo, disfrutando el asunto. –

_¿cómo demonios le comunico a Itachi sobre el viaje? _– estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre Sai para arrebatarle el celular cuando este saco otro aparato un tanto arcaico del bolsillo de sus jeans. –_ eso es…_

_Tecnología de hace dos años, era mi anterior celular, aun lo guardo con línea por si necesito hacer alguna llamada fuera del control de mi padre. _

_Eres inteligente niño. _– tomo el aparato entre sus manos y marco el número de Itachi que se había aprendido de memoria por si necesitaba llamarlo bajo cualquier circunstancia. –

_Dile a tu hermano que nos espere a las 9 de la mañana afuera de la universidad._

_¿Cómo escaparemos de ir al viaje?_ – Sasuke lo miro fijamente, estaba expectante por ver que más podría hacer ese chico con su astuta forma de pensar –

_Eso lo resuelvo yo, no te preocupes Sasuke, te quedaras sin aliento al ver mi plan. _

_Confiare en ti Sai, espero no haya más cosas bajo cuerda, porque si no, me encargaré de borrarte a golpes la sonrisa falsa del rostro._

Sasuke logro mandarle algunos mensajes a su hermano, lo que decía Sai era correcto, Itachi había llegado a la ciudad hacia unas dos horas y estaba alojado en un pequeño hotel cerca de la universidad, el reto era escapar de la vigilancia de Danzo, Sai estaba seguro que su padre orquesto todo de antemano, el aviso de la llegada de Itachi con suficiente tiempo de antelación, y solo un viaje de estudio de campo podría sacar al Uchiha del camino de su hermano.

Desde que Sai despertó a Sasuke ambos se arreglaron y esperaron a que amaneciera, el Uchiha estaba realmente intrigado por el plan de Sai, estaba poniéndose en sus manos e Itachi confió en sus mensajes, iría a la universidad seguro de verse. Pronto fueron más de las 7 de la mañana cuando tocaron a la puerta del departamento, Sasuke se levantó del sofá para abrir pero Sai se le adelanto y dio unos pasos hacia la puerta, tomo la perilla y miro al moreno con un aire malicioso en sus ojos.

_Sasuke… hora de actuar._ – sonrió como solía hacer. –_ de ahora en adelante te sentirás muy mal del estómago._

_¡Una excusa tan vieja no nos salvara de ir al viaje!_ – rezongó decepcionado por la idea del menor. –

_No estoy jugando, te sentirás mal del estómago y punto. _

Sin previo aviso Sai se giró y le lanzo un derechazo en el estómago al Uchiha, Sasuke no vio venir ese golpe bajo, en un segundo todo el aire salió de su cuerpo bruscamente, con dolor acabo doblado hacia delante y escupiendo algo de saliva, jadeaba descontroladamente al intentar recuperar el aliento por el golpe, sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos y su voz no salía, quería insultar a Sai por golpearlo sorpresivamente, pero el pequeño diablillo no espero para abrir la puerta y mirar con una fingida preocupación a uno de los profesores parado con una libreta en mano.

_Qué bueno que llego, necesito ayuda, mi compañero de clases se siente muy mal del estómago._ – aun jugando al inocente, tomo a Sasuke de la cintura y paso su brazo derecho por la espalda del mismo, y todavía el moreno estaba medio agachado tratando de recuperar el aliento perdido. –

_Llévalo a la enfermería…_ - el profesor miro a Sasuke con análisis, era obvio que el chico había estado a punto de vomitar por el charco de saliva en el suelo, el rostro pálido y sudoroso que le adornaba. –

_En seguida… vamos Sasuke, te sentirás mejor en la enfermería._ – Sai salió sujetando al moreno y enrumbándose al edificio donde estaba la enfermería de la universidad. –

Caminaron normalmente hasta que se perdieron de la vista del profesor, en un segundo Sasuke detuvo su paso y se enderezo, miro a Sai con ganas de matarlo, si no fuera porque ese golpe en el estómago, jamás el habría hecho tan buena actuación sobre su malestar estomacal.

_Eres un maldito lobo vestido de oveja_… - sus orbes negras miraron seriamente a su compañero. –

_Gracias, pero ahora Sasuke debes ser un buen actor si quieres quedarte en la enfermería hasta que llegue Itachi y yo logre ingresarlo allí. _

_No necesito otro golpe en el estómago. –_ se deshizo del agarre de Sai y empezó a caminar por el mismo. –

_Tienes razón, por eso traje esto…_ - se sacó un pequeño frasco de vidrio del bolsillo de sus jean. –

_¡ahora quieres envenenarme_! – Sasuke se detuvo en seco, estaba tentado a no seguir el extraño juego de Sai –

_No es veneno, es un pequeño incentivo para que parezcas nauseabundo. _– movió el frasquito frente a Sasuke con suavidad. _– es una especie de bomba mal oliente, te aseguro que te darán nauseas apenas lo destape._

_Eres extraño… ¿de dónde sacaste eso? _

_Del laboratorio de química, me encanta esa clase, así no sea mi carrera. _

_No necesito esa porquería, puedo fingir un dolor estomacal sin ayudas._

En pocos momentos ambos jóvenes llegaron a la enfermería, Sasuke respiro hondo y se dispuso a usar sus "encantos" con la enfermera de guardia, para su suerte, era una joven algo retraída y nueva en el área, Sai volvió a su sitio sujetando a Sasuke mientras este entraba al lugar con un aire lastimero y desvalido, increíble de ver, pero cierto. Engañar a la desprevenida enfermera fue pan comido, Sasuke le dio algunas luces de que algo le pudo caer mal, excusándose con la chica que no dejaba de verlo embobada, casi ni le interrogo apremiada por el encanto del Uchiha, cayó en las redes y al finalizar el examen físico, Sasuke había logrado que la enfermera lo dejara en observación por unas horas y con un permiso firmado para ausentarse del viaje.

_Voy a llevar el permiso firmado al guía de la clase._ – la enfermera salió de la habitación con una sonrisa boba en el rostro. –

_Gracias._ – el moreno le mostro una agradable sonrisa que después borro de su rostro en segundos. – _Sai._

_Me das miedo Sasuke, luego dices que yo soy el experto en engañar a las personas con mi rostro. _

_Quizás somos más parecidos de lo que creí._ – se sentó en la camilla donde le dejo la enfermera – _ahora tenemos que ir con Itachi, debe estar por llegar al sitio pautado._

_Yo lo hare, es más seguro que te quedes por si la enfermera regresa, yo traeré a tu hermano aquí._

_¿Seguro?_

_Recuerdo su rostro en la fotografía que encontré, se parece mucho a ti. _

Sin más palabras Sai salió de la enfermería en busca de Itachi. Sin duda alguna este escape del viaje había resultado divertidísimo, no negaba que el golpe que le dio a Sasuke tuvo un poco de exageración, pero a quien no le gustaría golpear a alguien tan pedante y frio como el Uchiha, pensando en ello siguió su camino, bajo las escaleras para salir del edificio, pronto estuvo parado en la gran entrada de la universidad, se detuvo paciente bajo un árbol frondoso ya que la mañana despuntaba increíblemente brillante, Sai estuvo meditativo mirando a cuantos hombres maduros entraban y salían de la casa de estudios, nadie se le parecía ni remotamente al hermano de Sasuke, estaba con la imagen de el grabada en la mente, le daba un aire de extrema curiosidad saber cómo era en personalidad, en la foto parecía alguien solemne, serio y hasta retraído, mas melancólico que Sasuke y férreo también.

_Parece que la puntualidad no es su fuerte…_ - susurro mirando el reloj en su muñeca, pasaban de las 9 y el mayor de los Uchiha no llegaba. –

Dio varias vueltas al grueso tronco del árbol y volvió a detenerse en el mismo punto, saco su celular y miro que tenía una llamada perdida, su padre lo andaba buscando ciertamente desde tempranas horas, tenía que inventarse una excusa mejor que la del dolor de estómago para no dejar las dudas en Danzo, pensando en ello no noto como alguien se detuvo frente a él, el sonido de la grama pisada y la sensación de que lo miraban hizo que alzara la vista, en un segundo bajo el celular, estaba con sus orbes negras fijas en el recién llegado, un ser alto, con el claro rostro maduro pero joven, largos cabellos negros recogidos en una coleta baja, ojos tan fijos y oscuros como los suyos o los de Sasuke, era Itachi Uchiha, al fin había llegado a su destino.

_¿Sai?_ – la voz de Itachi fue algo dudosa, estaba mirando al nombrado con mucha seriedad, como si le costara identificarlo. –

_Sígame._ – no dijo nada más, era peligroso que continuarán parados allí, con paso presuroso el menor comenzó a caminar de regreso a la enfermería. –

_Sasuke me mandó un mensaje, supe quien eras por su descripción…_ - miraba curioso al silencioso cómplice que les ayudo a encontrarse. –

_Se parecen en verdad._ – hablo suavemente más para el que para Itachi. –

_Gracias por ayudarnos. _

_No quiero ayudar, como ya le dije a tu hermano, me divierte todo esto, estoy ansioso por saber qué cara pondrá Sasuke cuando sepa que dejo embarazado a un chico._ – al fin Sai se volvió hacia Itachi, lo miro con malicia, como diciéndole que esto solo era mero entretenimiento para el –

_¿Cómo sabes eso?_ – se detuvo a mitad de las escaleras que subían, esa información no pudo llegar a sus oídos sola, había mas personas que sabían de Naruto. –

_Mi padre y tu padre se conocen desde antes que yo naciera… saca conclusiones. _

_Mi padre…_ - un escalofrió horrendo recorrió la espina dorsal de Itachi, todo su pasado se dio un paseo ante sus ojos, el dolor, su hijo, la pelea, la depresión, todos los sentimientos más profundos que enterró salieron a flote con esa revelación, lo que más temía se cumplió, Fugaku sabía de Naruto. –

_Estas pálido_… - Sai se detuvo un tanto angustiado, el ánimo del hermano de Sasuke pareció irse a pique repentinamente. –

_Debo hacer que las cosas se aceleren, Sasuke debe volver ya a Konoha… no quiero pensar que mi padre este varios pasos delante de mí. _

_¿Por qué la angustia?, ¿ese tal Naruto es tan importante? _

_Si te quedas a oír mi historia me darás la razón._ – Itachi siguió caminando con más prisa hasta que él y Sai estuvieron frente a la puerta de la enfermería. -

Sasuke estaba dando vueltas por la enfermería, si seguía en esa angustia era seguro que necesitaría la camilla tras el para acostarse, se levantaba y sentaba en ella una y otra vez hasta que el sonido de la puerta lo puso en alerta, volvió a acostarse rápidamente en la camilla, no quería que la enfermera enamoradiza regresara y lo encontrara más fresco que una lechuga dando vueltas por allí. No tuvo tiempo si quiera para preguntarse quién era, delante de él estaba Itachi, con un rostro algo perturbado, muy distinto al centrado hermano mayor que no perdía la calma nunca.

_Itachi…_ - no supo que hacer, estaba paralizado, su cabeza se llenó de preguntas, dudas, recuerdos borrosos, su boca se quiso mover pero el sonido no salía, era como un choque de muchas ideas y un minúsculo espacio para que pasaran de una en una. –

_No te levantes de allí, todo lo que diré puede afectarte más de lo que crees hermanito_. – con paso firme se sentó al lado de Sasuke en la camilla y poso su mano derecha sobre el hombro del mismo. – _quiero empezar por decirte algo muy personal, después harás todas las preguntas que quieras, solo te pido que no juzgues hasta escuchar mi última palabra. _

_Yo… _- no sabía, era un nudo raro en la garganta, una sensación de querer llorar, su hermano parecía sumiso y triste, ese sentimiento ambiguo que recordaba desde su más tierna infancia, esa mirada compasiva que le daba a él cuándo se hacia el dormido y sentía como Itachi le susurraba te quieros y le acariciaba el cabello para que durmiera en paz, ese ser que despedía un no sé qué tierno, paternalista, ese hermano mayor que lo sobre protegió millones de veces en su infancia. –

Dio un hondo suspiro, apretó sus labios y comenzó a contar su historia, la que ocultaba Fugaku como un pecado imperdonable en la familia Uchiha. Dando un ejemplo de valentía única, ni le importo que el jovencito que les ayudo a encontrarse él y Sasuke les oyera, al fin y al cabo hasta sabia de Naruto, una verdad mas no cambiara la historia, o eso creía Itachi.

_Sasuke, yo cometí un error cuando tenía tu edad, realmente nunca lo vi como un error, fue una suerte del destino, pero nuestro padre lo vio como la abominación más grande del mundo… era muy joven, estaba enamorado y… estuve con alguien que me hizo feliz por un corto periodo de tiempo y esa persona murió después, no quiero enredar las cosas más de lo que están, pero esa persona era Minato Namikaze._

_El… el…._ – el rostro de Sasuke palideció en un segundo, no había olvidado quien era ese hombre, lo poco que representaba en su cabeza, el padre Naruto. –

_Así es, es el padre de Naruto, él era mi profesor en la universidad, nos conocimos por casualidades del mundo, tú y Naruto jugaban en el mismo parque cuando eran chicos, así empezó todo…_ _una cosa llevo a otra._

_Naruto y yo… _- la mente de Sasuke trato de atar cabos, de traer al presente las testarudas memorias de la infancia, los recuerdos de las tardes de parque, de Itachi llevándolo a la espalda, de las veces que se raspaba las rodillas y lloraba desconsolado hasta que el moreno le consolaba con una sonrisa serena. en todas esas memorias no vio a un rubio Naruto, pero si una vaga sensación de jugar siempre con alguien más, alguien de su edad que no tenía rostro definido ni un recuerdo claro. –

_Se conocen desde niños, su primer encuentro fue cuando solo tenían 3 años_. – sonrió plácidamente, eran tiempos hermosos y buenos, hasta que Fugaku metió las narices en todo. – _nuestro padre descubrió mi relación con Minato, trato de separarnos en muchas ocasiones pero ambos estábamos ajenos a sus protestas, pensábamos hacer muchas cosas juntos, queríamos vivir juntos… pero…_

_El murió_. – susurro Sasuke con consternación, recordaba que Naruto era huérfano, no supo cómo paso pero estaba claro que fue cuando era muy chico. –

_En un accidente de auto, yo enferme mucho y no supe de mí en más de 3 meses, desperté un día con la noticia de que Minato, bueno, el había dejado algo en este mundo antes de morirse_…

Instintivamente llevo la palma de su mano a su bajo vientre, el recuerdo de sentir a su bebe, su cálido ser, lo poco que duro esa experiencia le quedo en las sensaciones de la memoria, como si hubiese sucedido ayer mismo. Sus ojos se deslizaron por la habitación, era algo vergonzoso decirle eso a Sasuke, pero debía poner las cosas en claro y en su punto justo o si no, este no entendería nada de lo que ocurría en la actualidad con Naruto.

_Estaba en estado, esperaba un hijo de él. _

_Espera…_ - para cuando acabo esa frase Itachi, tanto Sasuke como el espectador Sai estaban boquiabiertos, miraban con grandes ojos al moreno, no parecía cosas normales, era un hombre recto, hecho y derecho, jamás imaginarían que algo así le podía pasar a un ser como él. – _tu... tu puedes… quedaste… ¡!diablos esto es bizarro!... ¡con el padre de Naruto!... ¿o sea que tengo un sobrino y Naruto un hermano que no conoce?_

Jamás Sasuke fue de perder los estribos pero esto rompía los record de cordura, estaba pensado a mil por hora sobre conexiones familiares, parentescos y demás cosas de los árboles genealógicos. La vida podía ser cruelmente irónica, más que irónica, era una maldita viciosa empeñada en hacernos juegos sucios y extraños. Quería respirar profundo, si no se calmaba acabaría desmayado por falta de aire e impresión, el menor se llevó las manos a la cabeza y peino sus mechones negros unas cuantas veces, era como un consuelo inconsciente por calmarse, necesitaba preguntar pero antes quería oír mas de ese cuento surrealista de su hermano mayor, el que podía impresionarlo a niveles insospechados.

_No juzgues Sasuke, no estas condiciones de hacerlo aun. _

_No juzgo… solo que… ¡tú y el padre de Naruto!_

_Mi hermano y el hijo de mi amante…. ¿No es igual a lo que dices tú? – _miro con seriedad a Sasuke, este paro de quejarse y se volvió a sentar en la camilla, era cierto, ambos habían bebido de la misma copa en diferentes tiempos y de diferentes modos. –

_Sigue… ¿qué paso con mi sobrino?_ – pregunto curioso, esa duda entraba entre las preguntas que tenía desde antes, allí fue que ato cabos sobre sus recuerdos borrosos de un recién nacido en casa, cuando él era muy chico. –

_No lo sé._

_¿cómo no lo sabes? _

_Me lo arrancaron de los brazos apenas nació, solo recuerdo su aspecto frágil de recién nacido, se parecía mucho a ti cuando naciste, muy blanco con cabellos negros y unos potentes pulmones._ – una triste sonrisa se posó en sus labios. – _esa es una de las razones por las que te protejo tanto de nuestro padre, no quiero que repita la historia contigo Sasuke. _

_No puede hacerlo, yo no saldré en estado… primero que no soy quien… quien… _

Para cuando se dio cuenta que hablaría demasiadas intimidades, ya tenía la vista de Itachi y Sai muy puesta sobre él, especialmente Sai que lucía como un espectador impaciente por saber más de esa increíble historia de los Uchiha, todo un drama para ser escrito y vendido en forma de novela romántica.

_¡Eso nunca pasara!_ – sentencio retraído nuevamente en su puesto. –

_La vida es irónica hermanito… muy irónica porque ha vuelto a suceder…._

_No comprendo tus palabras._ – miro fijamente a Itachi, ¿qué más cosas podría decir que lo sorprendieran más de lo que estaba? –

_Sasuke, estoy aquí para pedirte que regreses a Konoha, debes volver, tu repetiste mis pasos, te enamoraste de quien no deberías según nuestro padre, estuviste con él y ahora…_ _Naruto espera un hijo tuyo Sasuke._

…. – el nombrado solo pudo abrir sus ojos desorbitadamente, un sudor frio recorrió su cuerpo y la sensación de ser oprimido en el estómago parecían ser mil veces peor que el golpe que le dio Sai en la mañana. –

_**Continuara…..**_

LO SUPO, LO SUPO! AL FIN LO SUPO! Itachi lo va a mandar a un hospital con tanta noticia sorprendente XD… si no se nos muere el terco Sasuke con las noticias, esperen el capi que viene, ahora sí, la pelea se avecina, ¿quieren saber que hará el vengador anónimo?, si Danzo descubrirá que Sai le jugo sucio, ¿cuándo Fugaku se enterara de todo y mandara al demonio la prudencia que lo caracteriza?... esto y mucho más para el próximo capi! Disfruten la angustia mientras esperan el capi que viene ja ja ja ja ja… soy mala perdónenme esa.

_**Próximo Capitulo:**_

_**Quiero verte.**_


	27. Quiero verte

_**Bienvenidos, este es mi primer fic de Naruto, algo tarde no, pero bueno, por algún lado se comienza esto, espero lo disfruten, el fic es un Sasu x Naru( típico pero me encanta ), también otras parejas que saldrán a su debido tiempo y no quiero dar mucho spoiler XD. Mundo alterno, mpreg ( al que no sepa que es, largo, no quiero quejas después) Yaoi como todos mis amados fics, y nada más que decir, esto será algo de romance, humor, amor y angustia. Ah… Naruto no me pertenece, es de Kishimoto – sama, espero no se enfade por todo lo que le hare a Naruto y Sasuke je je je. **_

_**Contra la corriente**_

_**Capítulo 27**_

_**Quiero verte**_

No existiría nada en el mundo lo suficientemente lógico, claro y conciso que explicara la sensación de saber que tu hermano se acostaba con el padre de tu novio y que ahora también se le sume el saber que vayas a ser papá sin sospecharlo si quiera. Sasuke tuvo que levantarse de la camilla y dar algunas vuelvas por la enfermería antes de pensar fríamente el asunto, no emitía palabra alguna mientras Itachi seguía dándole pormenores del asunto, de que Naruto estaba haciendo las cosas a su modo, de que acabo siendo cuidado por un amigo suyo, también del intrincado coraje y molestia que le tiene el Uzumaki a Sasuke por no aparecer nunca y desligarse de el completamente sin avisar si quiera.

_Sasuke, ¿me estas prestando atención_? – Ya Itachi estaba tornándose preocupado por la actitud autista que tomo su hermanito ante la noticia. –

_¿Naruto espera un hijo mío?_

_Así es._

_¿Mío?_ – repitió con mucha incredulidad –

_Sasuke, es tuyo si a ese comentario va el caso._

_No niego eso…_ - susurro para sí consternado, recordaba muy bien los fogosos encuentros que logro tener con Naruto, y que en ninguno de ellos se cuidaron. – _¡ese idiota sí que supo hacerla!_

_Los dos fueron idiotas que supieron hacerla. _– hablo Sai súper entretenido con todo ese asunto. –

_Yo…soy un idiota. _– sin ánimos se sentó pesadamente en la camilla, tuvo que respirar muy profundo y controlar los nervios repentinos que lo aquejaron, sus manos temblaban y ni sabía la razón con certeza, el miedo era una, pero esta noticia pasaba de miedo, se podía sentir más bien terror, susto, incertidumbre, sensaciones nada agradables de tener en el cuerpo. –

_Naruto está bien, ha sabido llevar las cosas, yo le estoy ayudando en lo que puedo, pero no me deja meterme mucho con las cosas de la bebe. _

"_la bebe" _– Sasuke alzo la mirada con los ojos desorbitados, ahora no solo era un ser, tenía hasta sexo y denominativo. –

_Es niña. _- Itachi le sonrió algo incrédulo, su hermanito se estaba tomando el asunto como si fuera un sueño fantasioso. –

_¡Si Sasuke Baka tendrá una hija! – _Sai canturreo con más diversión aun, como mataría por tomarle una foto al pobre Uchiha, parecía a punto de desmayo. –

_Sé que estas aterrado y que son muchas situaciones a la vez Sasuke, pero debes comprender que tienes una respo…_

_Quiero regresar a Konoha._ – hablo con una seguridad brutal, tanta que impresiono a sus oyentes. –_ quiero ver a Naruto y que el mismo me explique todo esto. _

_No será fácil Sasuke, nuestro padre sabe de Naruto y no le agradara que tu estés en su vida otra vez, creo que él no ha hecho nada al respecto porque no sabías nada, dejaría las cosas ocultas de ti, pero si se entera que tú vas a buscarlo… nada bueno saldrá de eso. _

_No te preocupes Itachi, no repetiré tu tragedia… no soy tu, no es el pasado al que te enfrentaste solo, ahora soy yo y necesito hablar con Naruto. _

La terquedad de Sasuke traerá muchos problemas, no dejo que Itachi le diera más detalles, el creía que era mejor dar la cara, enfrentar a Naruto así se gane su odio o si ya lo tiene, tratar de alivianarlo un poco, no sabía que sentimientos encontraría al volver, aun en su corazón le amaba, en secreto, muy adentro donde las emociones que no queremos dejar ir se reproducen como conejos y llega el momento donde se nos escapan a borbotones por todo el cuerpo.

Su aplomo era con razonamientos, su padre lo quería lejos y esa era una buena razón de porque la vigilancia, por eso la llegada de Sakura Haruno para tratar de seducirle y olvidar al rubio, por eso y mucho más estaba dispuesto a volver, ya era suficiente tiempo agachando la cabeza, que tonto fue cuando se creía dueño de su destino al ir a la universidad, solo jugaba el juego de Fugaku, en el que el manejaba los hilos y hacia que no hacía nada con su vida y sus decisiones.

_¿Sasuke, dejaras la carrera?_ – Itachi no quería que desertara por un arranque pasional de volver a ver a Naruto. –

_No quiero dejarla, pero ahora no tengo el tiempo para pensar en eso, ya solucionare ese problema, luego._ – salió de la enfermería con un aire seguro, una mirada desafiante y llena de fuego. –

_No le había visto esa emoción, creí que era frígido._ – Sai y sus comentarios exageradamente honestos llamaron la atención de Itachi. –

_Tendrás problemas si Sasuke se va a Konoha._ – hablo seriamente, conocía cierta información del chico que los ayudo a encontrarse, un informante que decidió hacer lo que creía correcto y no lo que le mandaron hacer. –

_No me importa realmente, mi padre es como el suyo…_ _un total lunático con ínfulas de dominio mundial, solo que no es tan arriesgado como Fugaku._ – se encogió de hombros tristemente. –

_Con todo y el odio que ha creado mi padre… aun me cuesta insultarle, pero tú no titubeas en ello, ¿acaso estás haciendo esto para vengarte de algo?_

Itachi era tan cuidadoso y detallista, Sasuke nunca presto la atención suficiente para notar que Sai masticaba, tragaba y digería un odio bajo y secreto a su padre, esa era la única razón lógica para el mayor de los Uchiha de que ese niño pusiera en peligro su función de espía para Fugaku, sobrepasando las ordenes y dejando al libre albedrío a sus vigilados.

_Resultas más intuitivo que tu hermano._ – sonrió con melancolía y dio un hondo suspiro – _no hay nada que me ate a este lugar, ni si quiera los lazos de sangre._

_Tu…_ - el moreno lo miro con seriedad, despertaba en él un aire de querer entender las cosas, así sea un desconocido. –

_Para que me engaño, desde hace más de 3 años que se la verdad, soy un simple excremento de la sociedad, mis padres no me quisieron cuando nací así que me abandonaron, no sé porque mis "padres" me adoptaron… quizás les di lastima._ – se puso de pie y salió de la enfermería dejando a Itachi con un rostro perplejo. –

Sasuke no pensaba, más bien, parecía pensar demasiado pero no en un orden lógico, corrió como alma que lleva el diablo hasta la residencia de estudiantes, sin pérdida de tiempo saco las mismas maletas con que llego y procedió a echar dentro todo lo que había a su paso, no coordinaba con lógicas, estaba acelerado, como si la adrenalina se apoderara de su coordinación y no le dejara ver más allá de la necesidad de respuestas por parte de Naruto. En un segundo detuvo su frenético ir y venir desde el closet a la cama y se quedó paralizado, a su mente se le vino la imagen de un bebe, un ser sin detalles físicos, solo un bulto de mantas llorando, y el que lo cargaba en sus brazos era Naruto, trago grueso ante la imagen, sin querer soltó la ropa que tenía en las manos y acabo sentado en la orilla de la cama con el rostro oculto entre sus manos, una lagrima recorrió su mejilla y luego otra y otra más, un desagradable sentimiento le envolvió el pecho, era rabia, la rabia de no saber las cosas, de que abandonara vilmente a la persona que quería, a la que amo por primera vez y a la que se entregó de un modo u otro, se sentía muy mal al ver que el cumplía sus deseos mientras Naruto se había quedado atrás pagando una carga que era de dos.

_¿Sasuke? _– Itachi llego al departamento acompañado por Sai. –

_¿Me odia? _– susurro aun con las manos en el rostro –

_Mucho… _- no le mentiría a su hermano, Naruto estaba cultivando un sentimiento de rabia desde que Sasuke se marchó –

_Necesito cambiar eso_. – respiro hondo y se limpió el rostro con el reverso de su brazo. _– no hago nada sintiéndome desdichado por lo que hice. _

_Prepara tus cosas con calma, yo necesito poner algunos asuntos más en orden aquí. – _miro a Sai con seriedad._ – voy a hablar con Danzo._

_No creo que debas hacer eso… _

_Debo ponerle al tanto de que me llevaré a Sasuke, no me importa que arme un lio o llame a mi padre, ya tiene claro lo que él quiere y lo voy a ayudar. _

_Ustedes están en un gran lio. – _Sai se acomodó en una esquina de la cama, estaba impresionado por la fuerza de voluntad en ese hombre, era admirable, por un segundo deseo tener alguien así que le diera la mano y no un prospecto falso de padre. –

_Sai, llévame con Danzo._

Sin quererlo Itachi está dando vueltas alrededor de la verdad, no sospecha que tiene más cerca de lo que jamás imagino a su hijo, los hilos del destino siempre se cruzan caprichosamente donde creen y donde deben, sin pausas pero sin prisas, el momento justo en ese camino que llamamos vida.

Mientras Itachi trata de poner en orden todo para regresar a Konoha con su hermano, Fugaku estaba planeando algunos pasos más, estaba claro que Itachi tarde o temprano lograría dar con Sasuke, un instante que ha logrado extender por mucho, pero ya el tiempo apremia y no ha movido si quiera sus ideas más sórdidas para con Naruto, se había atenido de acercarse a él, solo lo hizo una vez para conocer la realidad del suceso, estar en claro que el rubio hijo del Namikaze estaba sano y salvo, para su pesar, ese encuentro momentáneo en la clínica le dejo muy en claro que ese niño sería un estorbo más en la vida de su hijo menor, el que quedaba para poder extender la honorable estirpe de la familia Uchiha, no hacía falta un bastardo más, bastaba con Sai, y este estaba bien alejado de todo lo que representaba el círculo familiar, Danzo le había facilitado tanto las cosas, se creía ganador, pero la historia con Naruto era otra, no podía controlarlo como hizo con Itachi, estaba fuera de sus manos, solo podía ver, vigilar los movimientos del rubio esperando que jamás Sasuke se dignara a reconocer su paternidad, allí radicaba su carta de triunfo, sembrar la confusión y enmascarar las realidades.

_Un encuentro bien definido ayudara mucho._ – miraba serenamente a su víctima, estaba vigilando a un desprevenido Naruto esa tarde, este había salido solo como acostumbraba a caminar por el parque, la doctora Tsunade le insistió en que estuviese activo, que no ganara peso de más, así que aprovechaba el día agradable para dar una vuelta sin la persistente vigilancia de Gaara. –

Fugaku bajo del auto y camino hacia el parque, no quería parecer un acosador directamente, se tomó su tiempo en seguir al rubio durante varios días hasta que esa tarde le pareció el momento perfecto, Naruto se encontraba caminando muy tranquilo con una botella de agua en una mano y la otra posada en su baja espalda, el dolor en las caderas se había vuelto el pan de cada día, pero cumplía el estricto régimen de actividad física, nada de sedentarismos que le complicarían el parto, siempre la vieja Tsunade le recriminaba su comodidad para con el acontecimiento, y en verdad, él nunca pensó tan seriamente que ese día llegaría pronto.

_Ya es suficiente por hoy…_ - trato de estirarse pero la botella de agua en sus manos cayó al suelo y rodo unos metros hasta detenerse a los pies de alguien. –

_Toma_. – el desconocido de agacho y tomo el envase en sus manos para devolverlo a Naruto. –

_Gracias señor_… - miro curioso el rostro del desconocido, por alguna razón le sonaba conocido de algún lado, no precisaba donde pero sabía que lo había visto antes. –

_el girasol. _– Fugaku sentencio con severidad, ya no tenía los ánimos ni las intenciones se ser simpático con Naruto –

_si es el mismo de la clínica._ – sonrió recordando la flor que le dio ese día. –

_ese día necesitaba conocer la verdad._

_¿de qué habla?_ – Naruto le miro con duda, aquel simpático hombre no parecía el mismo ahora, frente a él. –

_¿No sabes quién soy verdad?_

_No le conozco. _

_Fugaku Uchiha, el padre de Sasuke. _

_El… el… padre de Sasuke. – _su rostro curioso paso a un semblante serio y frio_ – esto es el colmo, primero Itachi y ahora usted, ¿es que no pueden dejarme en paz a mí y a mi bebe?_

_¿De qué hablas?_ – Fugaku atajo rápidamente la molestia de Naruto, estaba claro que no tenía intenciones de buscar a Sasuke, un punto a su favor –

_Me perdona señor, pero no estoy interesado en ver a Sasuke, estoy muy bien solo y seguiré solo, ahórrese la conversación sobre convencerme de aceptarlo otra vez._

Fugaku quedo perplejo, ¿este niño le estaba ahorrando todo el trabajo de alejarlo de Sasuke?, tan practico le había resultado seguirlo, estaba claro que si tocaba las teclas correctas podría alejar definitivamente a su hijo de ese Namikaze para siempre.

_Estas claro sobre mi hijo._

_Más que claro señor, Sasuke es un idiota, me disculpa la expresión, pero no quiero que me sigan molestando… estoy bien ahora y no pido nada para mí o para mi hija, solo quiero paz. _

_Estoy de acuerdo contigo Naruto. _

_¿En serio?_ – abrió enorme sus orbes azules –

_Por ello vine, quería hacerte algunas advertencias sobre mi hijo, ha resultado un completo descarriado de la educación que le dimos. _

_Prefiero no oír nada. _– intento alejarse pero Fugaku le cortó el paso nuevamente –

_Sasuke ya sabe todo, y no acepto su responsabilidad._

_Pero… ¿Itachi dijo que Sasuke no sabía nada aun?_

_Mintió, Itachi es demasiado blando de corazón, te ha estado engañando, dándole tiempo a Sasuke para que recapacite sobre tu hijo. _

_No quiero escuchar más de eso, señor Fugaku, gracias por advertirme pero es mejor dejar todo así, adiós. _

Naruto apresuro el paso con las manos apretadas fuertemente, estaba conteniendo el llanto, había sido un gran día hasta que ese encuentro le detuvo la felicidad, era el colmo que llegara hasta el padre de Sasuke e Itachi a decirle lo que los hermanos no se atrevían. Con el llanto todavía atragantado en el cuerpo llego a la casa de Gaara, entro llamando la atención de Temari que estaba moviendo algunas cosas en el piso superior, la rubia escucho claramente los pasos de Naruto y el azoton de la puerta de su habitación segundos después, dudosa por la manera en que llego el Uzumaki, camino hasta la entrada de la habitación y toco varias veces.

_Naruto… ¿estás bien? _

_Si, solo cansado, dormiré un rato Temari, no bajare para la cena. – _respondió aguantando el llanto, estaba al límite de su tolerancia. –

_Si cambias de parecer te subiré la cena._ – se alejó de la puerta con un semblante angustiado, en esas semanas que había convivido con el rubio, sabía muy bien cuando estaba de humor y cuando ocultaba sus emociones, sintió que debía darle espacio, quizás recordó a Sasuke y eso lo hizo volver antes de su rutina de caminatas. –

Se sentía fatal, no solo por recibir la inesperada presencia del padre de Sasuke, si no, porque le causara más dolor algo que ya sospechaba, se traía entre ceja y ceja que el moreno no aceptaría su paternidad y ahora confirmaba sus miedos, tan poco hombre le resulto Sasuke que no daba la cara por el mismo y le decía sin meter a la familia de por medio que no quería saber de él o de su hija.

_¿Porque Sasuke?_ – sus lágrimas recorrían sin parar sus mejillas, le ardía el pecho, una opresión desagradable que lo seguía sin reparos cuando pensaba en él, se recriminaba el mismo por no fijarse en Gaara, las cosas hubiesen sido distintas si ese bebe fuera del pelirrojo, sería feliz, sin problemas, con un padre amoroso que los protegería siempre, sentía envidia de no poder amar como debía ser, porque la verdad, la única verdad de Naruto era que Sasuke se le había metido debajo de la piel, dentro del corazón, marcándolo como un hierro ardiente, anunciándose dueño y señor de sus sueños y desvelos. Era su pecado andante, el querer a alguien que no te quiere. –

Temari continuo sus quehaceres hasta que Gaara llego de la universidad, estaba esperando impaciente a su hermano, era la única persona que lograba hablar con Naruto sin tapujos, un experto en desenredar los ánimos del rubio fuera cual fuera la situación.

_¿Volvió extraño del parque?_ – Gaara escuchaba atento el relato de su hermana mientras subían las escaleras al piso superior –

_Sí, no quiso bajar a cenar y cuando le ofrecí la cena en su habitación también me dijo que no. _

_Naruto no rechaza una comida nunca, algo sucedió_. – su semblante se volvió severo. – _dame la cena, yo se la llevare._

Temari le entrego una bandeja tapada, con eso en manos Gaara volvió sus pasos hacia la habitación de su amigo, toco dos veces y sin pedir permiso abrió la puerta, paso cauteloso por si Naruto se portaba tajante y esquivo, pero para su asombro lo encontró sentado frente a la ventana de la habitación con todas las luces apagadas, estaba estático con el peluche de osito que le regalo el pelirrojo entre sus brazos, parecía meditativo. Dio algunos pasos acercándose donde Naruto, este ni si quiera voltio a verlo, solo dio un hondo suspiro y se limpió la mejilla ya roja por tanto llorar.

_Temari me dijo que no habías cenado aun._ – dejo la bandeja sobre una mesita cercana a la ventana –

_Gaara… _

_¿Dime?_

_Necesito un abrazo._ – mascullo como un murmullo repentino, con una pena grandísima que no le dejaba sacar lo que necesitaba, cariño, sentirse amado así sea por alguien. –

No se sorprendió por la petición, con paso decidido camino hasta quedar frente a Naruto y se agacho a su nivel, sus ojos se encontraron con los del Uzumaki, estaban rojos, hinchados y llenos de tristeza, parecía herido de muerte, decepción y rabia, con paso más torpe se atrevió a estirar sus brazos y posarlos sobre los hombros de su amigo, cerro sus ojos y estrecho a Naruto suavemente contra su pecho, no dijo nada, estaban de más las palabras en ese momento, también comprendía que no había pasión, que solo había una necesidad imperante, casi instintiva por sentirse mejor, entendía que las emociones de Naruto estaban alteradas gracias a su condición, algo lo había desestabilizado esa tarde, quería saber que era, pero se negó a preguntar, esperaría a que el mismo rubio le dijera que sucedió.

_No me quiere._ – susurro sobre el hombro de Gaara, creyó que el abrazo le reconfortaría, pero fue peor, la soledad pareció agrandarse más en él. –

_No dijiste que lo olvidarías._

_Eso quisiera._ – apretó su rostro contra el pecho de Gaara, quería llorar otra vez. –

_No es fácil sacarse del alma un amor._ – que irónica confesión, un triángulo desdichado de amor, el consolando a la persona que amaba, sin poder dar más, sin permitirse querer más porque sabe que no será correspondido. –

_Discúlpame…_ _perdóname por no quererte como quisieras._ – entre la rabia de sus emociones, entre el sentirse culpable por no querer a quien el cree la persona correcta, todo por culpa de una mentira mal intencionada de Fugaku. –

_Podría…_

Con suavidad separo a Naruto de sus brazos, le miro con ternura, un sentimiento ambiguo, agridulce, suavemente limpio con sus dedos la lágrimas derramadas por el Uzumaki, como deseaba que fueran otras lágrimas, otras emociones que las hicieran salir, pero eran lagrimas ajenas, de un amor ajeno, solo le quedaba consolarse con la amistad, con el permiso de tener mucho pero no todo. No pensó mucho, no era necesario pensar para lo que haría, se inclinó un poco por encima del rubio acercando sus labios hasta que rozo la piel del mismo, un beso tierno en su frente, como el que le das a los niños pequeños para consolarlos, de esos que da una madre a su hijo antes de ir a dormir, suave, delicado, uno de esos besos que saben a cariño, a ternura y a consuelo.

_No llores más, le hará daño a la bebe._ – acaricio el vientre abultado del Uzumaki –

_Sasuke sabe de ella y no la reconoció._ – al fin tuvo las fuerzas para contarle a Gaara lo que lo hacía tan desdichado –

_No me extraña su reacción, pero… ¿cómo supiste eso?_

_Su padre me lo dijo, él se presentó en el parque cuando estaba haciendo mi caminata._

_¿mando a su padre para decirte eso? _

_Sí, no fue capaz de decírmelo a la cara._

_Un cobarde así no tiene derecho a mirarte si quiera Naruto. No te merece, ni a ti, ni a tu hija. _

_Creí que si quiera querría ver como estoy, tuve la pequeña esperanza de que le interesara la bebe, pero no fue así, mi hija no tiene papá y no lo tendrá nunca. – _se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, como quería llorar otra vez por esa verdad. –

_No te preocupes, yo estoy aquí. _– llevo su mano hasta la de Naruto, entrelazándola tiernamente, como haciéndose notar. –

_Has querido hacer tanto por nosotros Gaara, no sé cómo pagarte. _

_Solo déjate querer, intenta cambiar esa negatividad, ahora es que tienes mundo por delante, tu hija se merece ser feliz, tener estabilidad y una familia que la ame, aquí tendrá todo eso… y mucho más. _

_Podría intentarlo. _– le dio una sonrisa tímida, insegura, no estaba claro que deseaba cambios repentinos, creía que el tiempo lo decidiría por él. –

Naruto le ha dado una pequeña esperanza a Gaara, no muy clara, más bien turbia y llena de inseguridades, nacida en la mentira de Fugaku, pero como dice el refrán, las mentiras tienen patas cortas y siempre la verdad la alcanza, cuando eso suceda, Sasuke tendrá una guerra difícil, restaurar el corazón de Naruto, volverlo a llenar de amor, de seguridad, de la confianza que ha perdido con el paso de los meses y con las mal sanas intensiones de Fugaku. Pero en otra parte también Itachi se enfrenta a la realidad, una diferente, que le compete más de lo imaginado y que se desencadena gracias a querer ayudar a su hermano menor a ser feliz y reencontrarse con Naruto.

Sai no sentía miedo, más bien la sensación de soltar un lastre le animaba a continuar, ayudando a Itachi y Sasuke, sin prisas encamino al moreno hacia la oficina de Danzo, el decirle su verdad a alguien le dio un respiro enorme, su procedencia era una cruz a cargar, no recordaba a su madre adoptiva, pero lo único seguro era que lo amo mucho, podía percibirlo en las fotos del pasado, en las que aun Danzo conversaba celosamente guardadas, se lamentaba por el cáncer que la mato, que le quito la pequeña felicidad de sentirse querido, solo le quedo Danzo, un ser que hizo más el papel de general que de padre, recordaba la noche en que escucho sin querer una conversación de el con alguien más por teléfono, del cómo le llamaba despectivamente un peso que decidió llevar, que su esposa había asumido la carga por el capricho de tener hijos, que el solo la complació y nada más, desde ese día Sai se guardó los rencores, decidió hacer la vista gorda hasta que pudiera encarar a Danzo y pedirle explicaciones, ya de eso habían pasado 3 años y aún no tomaba el valor de hacerlo, quizás por miedo a la verdad, o por el temor de perder la única cosa que le quedaba en el mundo, Danzo.

_Es aquí._ – Sai se detuvo frente a las enormes puertas del rectorado. –

_Gracias, espera fuera, no quiero que estés metido más en esto._ – Itachi le miro con serenidad. –

_No me importa que lo sepa, quiero entrar, tengo cosas que hablar con el después de que tu hables, es el mejor momento de revelar mis razones. _

_¿Estás seguro de ello?_

_Mucho. _

_Como quieras Sai._

Itachi ni siquiera toco a la puerta, abrió de un solo golpe y paso dentro seguido del menor, frente a ellos encontraron a Danzo sentado en su silla de cuero, metido en papeles y más papeles hasta que alzo la vista notablemente sorprendido, sus ojos no dieron crédito a lo que veía, frente a él estaba Itachi Uchiha, imponente, mas alto y mayor de lo que el recordaba, con sus ojos negros mirándolo fríamente, los mismos ojos que tenía su acompañante, Sai estaba al lado de él, era como una jugarreta extraña del destino, madre e hijo, uno al lado del otro y la única persona en esa habitación que lo sabía era él. Más calmado de la asombrosa llegada, bajo los papeles que leía y se acomodó con los brazos sobre el escritorio, parecía expectante ante lo que sucedería.

_Sai, ¿puedes explicarme a que se debe esta interrupción?_ – analizo al menor, fríamente su actitud era una copia de la de Itachi, su modo de mirar y hasta su altanera manera de estar allí. –

_Él puede explicarlo mejor que yo._ – se movió atrás, dejando que Itachi se sentara en la silla para los invitados del rector. –

_Está bien._ – siguió con la vista a Itachi hasta que estuvo cómodo en la silla – _supongo que vienes a hablar de tu hermano. _

_Me ahorraras muchas cosas entonces, si vengo por Sasuke. _

_No está, fue a un viaje planeado por la universidad, muy educativo para su carrera. – _cruzo sus brazos en son de superioridad –

_Pues, has de estar mal informado, Sasuke está empacando sus pertenencias en este instante, me lo llevo de regreso a Konoha. _

_Konoha… _- Danzo busco con la mirada a Sai, estaba impresionado por el giro de los acontecimientos, el chico no había seguido las órdenes impartidas. – _ya veo._

_Solo vengo a informarle de la situación, no quiero malos entendidos, Sasuke no pretende dejar los estudios, solo se tomara un pequeño permiso, regresara cuando sus prioridades estén en orden_.

_¿Tu padre sabe eso_?

_Creo que sí, tu sabias muy bien que llegaría aquí hoy, también le pediste a este niño que nos vigilara, no es momento de irnos por las ramas Danzo_. – Itachi lo miro con una seguridad brutal, como queriendo dejarle en claro que nada lo haría cambiar de parecer. –

_Me decepcionas Sai._ – Danzo se puso de pie repentinamente. – _acabas de traicionar a tu padre. _

_Él no tiene la culpa, el único culpable son mi padre y tú, no sé porque la retorcida insistencia de alejar a Sasuke de Konoha, tu no ganas nada con ello, no comprendo porque seguirle el juego a mi padre, porque usar a Sai, porque vigilarme tanto a mí también. _

_Pregúntale a Fugaku. _

_Por supuesto que lo hare._ – sin más que decir se puso de pie –

_Itachi. _

El mencionado ya estaba por abandonar la oficina cuando Danzo le dio alcance y le tomo del hombro.

_No voy a cambiar mi decisión, Sasuke quiere regresar y lo hará. _

_Llévate a Sai. _

_No comprendo… tu hijo no tiene nada que ver en esto, solo hizo lo correcto por nosotros. _

_No es mi hijo._

_El estar molesto no le da el derecho de rechazar a su hijo._ – una molestia enorme le lleno el pecho a Itachi, sabía que era injusto que Sai pagara por ser sincero. –

_Los dos hemos jugado el papel de no saber la verdad, ¿o me equivoco Sai?_ – centro sus ojos en el nombrado, parecía dispuesto a soltar un peso que mantuvo por muchos años, si iba a caer con Fugaku, era mejor decir las verdades y liberarse de la culpa que lo carcomió por mucho tiempo. –

_Estoy en conocimiento de que no soy tu hijo._ – sentencio fríamente –

_Y yo lo sé, no eres muy bueno ocultando tus emociones._

_Yo…_ - se sintió perturbado, jamás creyó que Danzo fuera tan intuitivo ante sus tratos fríos y el alejamiento que siguió a la verdad –

_La realidad es más impresionante que solo el hecho de no ser nada tuyo Sai, la verdad es que Nahoko te amo mucho, fue muy feliz al tenerte esa noche en que llegaste a nuestra casa, pero tanto ella como yo sabíamos que no eras de nuestra propiedad, ella quería que supieras la verdad de tu procedencia, que tuvieras conocimientos sobre tu familia, pero no tuve el valor de decirlo, fui un cobarde en cierto punto, Nahoko murió y con ello también la promesa que le hice de mostrarte la verdad cuando crecieras, para ella fuiste como un regalo prestado, un pequeño pago por una deuda, tan inocente que fue ella, nunca creyó que yo lo hacía por un favor y un deber. _

_Creo que estoy de más en esta conversación. – _Itachi intento irse pero Danzo le trunco el paso. –

_Tú tienes mucho que ver en esto, más de lo que imaginas. Tu padre me dejo una carga que no quiero llevarme a la tumba, si caigo, el caerá conmigo. _

_**Continuara…**_

JA JA JA JA! AQUÍ SE QUEDA HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO! MI MALA MAÑA DE DEJARLES EN LOS MOMENTOS CUMBRES XD… perdónenme esa pero vengo muy feliz de pasar las navidades en familia, era hora de que Itachi supiera que su retoño esta ante sus narices y Danzo quiere lavarse las manos como poncio pilatos. Ju ju ju, saben, estuve así de hacer que Gaara y Naruto se besaran, pero no me atreví ja ja ja, sé que irían a mi casa a quemarme viva ToT. Ahora las cosas darán otro giro interesante, Sasuke quiere rescatar el amor de Naruto, Gaara le dieron carta blanca para conquistar, Itachi sabrá de su bebe perdido, ahora no tan bebe n_nU. Bueno, dense contra los teclados mientras viene el capítulo siguiente, y estoy de vacas! Al fin, así que creo que en unos dos o tres días tienen el siguiente capítulo, y si me emociono mucho mañana quizás lo tengas.

_**Próximo Capitulo:**_

_**Un deseo del corazón.**_


	28. Un deseo del corazón

_**Bienvenidos, este es mi primer fic de Naruto, algo tarde no, pero bueno, por algún lado se comienza esto, espero lo disfruten, el fic es un Sasu x Naru( típico pero me encanta ), también otras parejas que saldrán a su debido tiempo y no quiero dar mucho spoiler XD. Mundo alterno, mpreg ( al que no sepa que es, largo, no quiero quejas después) Yaoi como todos mis amados fics, y nada más que decir, esto será algo de romance, humor, amor y angustia. Ah… Naruto no me pertenece, es de Kishimoto – sama, espero no se enfade por todo lo que le hare a Naruto y Sasuke je je je. **_

_**Contra la corriente**_

_**Capítulo 28**_

_**Un deseo del corazón.**_

Nunca creyó caer en esa encrucijada de la vida, pensaba que jamás los caminos se cruzarían de ese modo, confió en las tretas de su amigo Fugaku, en que jamás Itachi llegaría a reclamar lo suyo, bueno, en verdad no llego por Sai, desconocía de su existencia, pero Sasuke y sus problemas atrajeron a la verdad irrefutable, los hermanos compartían lazos que ni conocían, no sabían que tenían frente a ellos a su sangre, su sobrino y su hijo. Las ironías de la vida, como la mentira de patas cortas, una mentira que duro 15 años en ser descubierta y que él no pretendía seguir respaldando en nombre de Fugaku, había cometido muchas atrocidades en su nombre y esta sería la última, sabia del daño que le había causado a Itachi en el pasado, de cómo sus manos fueron metidas en una red planificada de mentiras contra Minato Namikaze, nunca tomo una vida en sus manos, pero si ayudo a que eso sucediera, su amigo le llevo a ello, a ayudarle a desaparecer físicamente al rubio, asesinar no estaba en sus planes, pero Fugaku fue más lejos, le instigo a que " un accidente" podía liberarles de un problema, su hijo debía deslindarse del Namikaze, y como no lo había hecho por las buenas, seria por las malas, esos pensamientos se atropellaban en la mente de Danzo, quería tirar de cabeza al padre de Itachi, pero si lo hacía, también el caería, como mínimo preso.

_Tienes que investigar a tu padre… es mi única acotación Itachi. _

_Se mucho de mi padre, demasiado para mi gusto._ – sentencio aun confundido por las palabras de Danzo. –

_Tu padre me metió en un predicamento enorme, hace 15 años tuve que quedarme con una carga que no me pertenecía, mi esposa deseaba esa carga pero yo solo la acepte verdaderamente por complacerla, ella estaba enferma y no tuve corazón para decirle que no._

_¿De qué hablas?_ – un sentimiento extraño se alojó en el estómago del moreno, sus más extraños pensamientos recorrían su mente, su pasado, su presente. –

_Puedo asegurarte Sai que no fuiste abandonado por tus padres, lamentablemente pagaste el pecado de ser concebido sin permisos, de nacer, el simple hecho de llevar sangre Namikaze te marco como un enemigo de los Uchiha. _

Itachi abrió los ojos como platos, su respiración se entrecorto en segundos, tuvo que posar sus manos sobre el respaldar de la silla donde estuvo sentado hacia segundos atrás, sus ojos se llenaron de asombro al solo ver como delante de él estaba lo que tanto busco y creyó perdido, era una locura, no, era una verdad, tenía que ser una verdad, era hasta razonable lo que decía Danzo con un total aplomo.

_Llegaste a mi casa una noche, llorando desconsolado, muerto de hambre y frio, Nahoko solo trato de darte lo que te habían quitado, fuiste arrancado prácticamente de los brazos de tu madre._ – sin más que decir camino unos pasos hacia Itachi posando sus manos sobre los hombros de asombrado moreno – _perdona que aceptara cubrir a tu padre, sé que él quería ver muerto a Sai, pero en el fondo no se atrevió a matarlo, es su sangre, muy dentro de el decidió que viviera lejos de ti, lejos de la verdad, así que ahora solo me queda darte una disculpa que no me aceptaras jamás. _

_El… _- sus negras orbes se centraron en el rostro pálido de Sai, ambos se miraban con asombro evidente, como si estuviesen viendo un espejismo colectivo. –

_Sai, creo que ustedes tienen mucho de qué hablar_. – sin más palabras Danzo salió de la oficina y cerro para dejar que aquella verdad terminara de revelarse ante madre e hijo. –

Era sórdido, extraño, recordaba como si hubiese sido ayer al diminuto bebe de cabellos negros y llanto desgarrador que dio a luz, su piel pálida y sus facciones delicadas. Pero ahora, ante él estaba un jovencito con aplomo, maduro, con un semblante algo desdichado y solitario, buscaba alguna marca, un algo que lo hiciera conectarse con Sai otra vez, un pequeño parecido, una pista que le despertara el instinto salvaje con que lo protegió cuando nació, cuando Fugaku se lo arrebato de los brazos. Sus ojos, esos ojos tan llamativos por su fuerza, por su mirada tan parecida a la de él, recordaba esos ojos, esos que lo miraron así cuando los abrió por primera vez, un escalofrió enorme le recorrió la columna vertebral, lo recordaba, sus ojos negros mirándolo con análisis, ese modo único en que se le quedo grabado, desorbitados, asustados, cuando por fin su madre Mikoto se lo llevo para que lo cargara y le alimentara, esos ojos asustadizos.

_Tu…_ - Sai fue el primero en pronunciar una palabra, estaba pálido y con las preguntas atragantadas en el cuello, su corazón latía a mil por hora, juraría que moriría con un ataque al corazón si no se calmaba lo suficiente, esto era una sorpresa, más que una sorpresa, era la verdad siendo escupida en su rostro del modo más extraño posible. –

_Danzo tiene razón_. – logro sentenciar aun tembloroso, no podía ir y abrazarlo de golpe, una parte de el moría por hacerlo y la otra le decía que no, que aún no era tiempo de ir y soltar todo el amor que mantuvo cautivo en su corazón. – _mi padre… tu abuelo, hizo algo muy malo contigo, te arrebato de mis brazos apenas naciste._

_Tu eres…_ - no podía, sintió que debía sentarse, si, eso era, una pregunta por vez y una revelación por vez, primero que nada aún estaba procesando el hecho de que el hombre que tenía en frente suyo era su sangre, segundo, que era su "madre", eso lo entendió claramente entre líneas, tercero, que casi lo matan apenas nació porque era hijo de quien sabe que hombre que odiaba su abuelo. vaya familia que se consiguió y el burlándose de las desdichas Uchiha. –

_Cálmate, esto es tan complicado para mí como para ti._ – logro dar unos pasos y extender su mano hacia Sai, quería si quiera tocarlo pero este dio a entender que no deseaba eso. –

_Soy parte de una familia de locos._ – agacho su rostro con pena, un raro sentimiento empezó a colarse en su corazón, era como felicidad ligada a miedo, no sabía porque quería llorar y mucho, siempre se creyó odiado y excluido del mundo, que era un desecho de la sociedad, que lo habían dejado solo, ahora resulta que lo querían mucho y que lo alejaron de su "madre", que lo quisieron matar y que acabo en manos de una familia que a su modo raro lo cuido y escondió de su verdadera madre. – _sufriste mucho… supongo._

_Hasta hoy._ – Itachi sentencio con una leve sonrisa – _tú también tuviste que sufrir muchas cosas al saber que no eras su hijo. _

_Al menos no me quede solo como tú. _– alzo sus ojos hacia Itachi, estaba buscando algún sentimiento que le hiciera acercarse, uno solo, tan solo algo que lo dejara dejarse tocar por él. – _no puedo manejar esto como quisiera, pensé mucho que tenía una mamá en algún lado, pero resulto muy diferente a lo que pensé._

_Entiendo, no pienso obligarte a aceptarme, solo quiero que sepas que aun en tantos años no olvido lo que sentí cuando te tuve en mis brazos, lo mucho que luche para que viniera al mundo, lo mucho que te amo tu padre, porque él aunque nunca supo de tu existencia, sé que te amaría y te cuidaría como yo lo intente. _

_¿Quién es él?_- la segunda pregunta que a Sai lo traía jalado de los cabellos –

_Dirás, quien era, murió antes de saber que te esperaba, quizás si no hubiese muerto seria otra historia, nunca nos hubiesen separado y no estarían pasando las cosas que sucedes ahora. Él se llamaba Minato._

_El mismo Minato que es… -_ ahora sí, no había otra respuesta, estaba en una familia de locos que andaba ¡en círculos!, el Minato que tanto escuchaba era padre de Naruto… si era padre de Naruto y él era el amante de Sasuke que era su tío, ¿entonces lo hacía hermano de su tío político y cuñado de su propio tío?-_ ¡ustedes están obsesionados con los Namikaze!_

_Sasuke no sabía que Naruto era hijo de Minato, tampoco Naruto sabe nada de tu existencia ni de que su padre y yo estuvimos juntos en un pasado. _

_Pobre Naruto, tendrá mucho que asimilar… más que yo. _– dio un hondo suspiro de resignación, que más quedaba, si no puedes contra ellos, úneteles. –

_Esa es otra historia que Sasuke deberá contarle a Naruto, ahora lo que deseo es que tú sepas las cosas que han sucedido y que aun suceden en la familia._

_Todo a su tiempo, quiero tratar de entender tus lazos conmigo, soy una persona adulta y esto sobrepasa mis ideas de una familia. _

_Lo se Sai, lo comprendo, pero…_ - camino dudoso hasta el nombrado, frente a frente como jamás imagino tener a su hijo – _necesito que no rechaces lo que hare._

Se atrevió, en un segundo había estirado sus brazos alrededor de Sai, al fin le dieron las fuerzas para atreverse a hacerlo, necesitaba recordar ese calor que despedía cuando pequeño, sintió como el menor se revolvió un segundo para luego quedar como una paloma atrapada en las manos torpes de un niño. Puedes sentir como respira acelerada, como no puede huir pero que tampoco trata de hacerlo, que sientes como su pequeño corazón late desbocado y te da miedo apretarla más porque podría lastimarse. Eso sentía Itachi, como si tuviese a una frágil paloma atrapada en sus brazos, trato de sentir nuevamente ese calor, cerro sus ojos y de dejo llevar, temiendo que Sai se alterara y lo soltara bruscamente, pero no sucedió, ambos se detuvieron a dejar que los sentimientos mandaran por ellos, por un segundo fue como hacía 15 años atrás, un tierno momento, sin palabras, sin razones, sin excusas, solo amor.

De un abrazo maternal a uno con más intensiones que solo amistad, Gaara había logrado que Naruto rompiera el cerco de "solo amigos" , eso le daba pie a muchas cosas que soñó pero que no lanzaría de una porque si no el Uzumaki saldría corriendo sin duda alguna, tenía tiempo, todo el tiempo que le regalaba supuestamente un Sasuke en huida y sin autoridad para asumir su paternidad, agradecía que el moreno no aceptara su deber, esperaba sin duda alguna que eso sucediera, era hora de que Naruto fuera feliz, con él. Después de aquel pequeño encuentro Naruto se calmó lo suficiente, no estaba claro de la oportunidad que le dio a Gaara pero ya no le importaba ciertamente, estaba dolido y un corazón dolido no mide consecuencias. Esa tarde Gaara termino de planificar algunas cosas, necesitaba despejar la mente del Uzumaki un poco más, así que recordó una invitación que le había hecho hacia algunos meses, la exposición suya.

_Naruto, ¿recuerdas mi invitación?_ – el pelirrojo le miraba expectante, ese sería un buen momento para ampliar sus intenciones. –

_No tengo ganas de ir a ningún lado Gaara, la gente me mira raro._ – sentencio con los brazos cruzados como niño pequeño –

_No prestes atención, eso es algo sin interés delante de lo que sucede allí dentro._ – tiernamente poso su mano sobre el vientre del Uzumaki. – _he trabajo duro estas semanas, mañana deseo que juntos inauguremos mis obras, están hechas pensando en ti. _

_No se… _- estaba sonrojado, podía percibir que el pelirrojo había cambiado su modo de ser a uno más directo, sin rodeos de amistades distantes. –

_Por favor_.

_De acuerdo, pero si no estoy cómodo me iré_.

_Entendido_. – sonrió enorme, había planeado tanto para ese día, quería demostrar su amor del modo más maravilloso que imaginaba. –

Este ir y venir de situaciones son un completo torbellino, tanto Sasuke como sus padres desconocen de muchos detalles, y el menor de los Uchiha se enteraría de primera mano sobre la situación de su "sobrino" perdido. Si antes su rostro fue un poema a la incredulidad de su paternidad, pues ahora estaba con la mandíbula en el suelo al saberse tío de su odiado compañero de habitación, del pesado y molesto Sai.

_No… no y no…. ¡Una cosa por vez Itachi!_ – Sasuke le miraba aterrado, su hermano era una cajita de pandora andante, ¿qué más cosas podría guardarle que el desconocía? –

_¡Tío!_ – Sai le sonrió con ironía, después de reponerse de la noticia inicial decidió tomárselo con soda, o sea, relajado. – _dale un abrazo a tu sobrinito perdido._

_Sai –_ Itachi le miro conteniendo una risita, en verdad su nuevo retoño tenía un humor muy extraño de entender. – _no pongas más alterado a Sasuke._

_¡Itachi, tu eres el culpable de todo este desastre! _– señalo a su hermano con el dedo, pero pronto comprendió que no había juegos en un pasado tan roto y desdeñado_ – lo siento._

_Tranquilo, he aprendido que la vida es un cumulo de situaciones inesperadas, solo quería que supieras las cosas con claridad._

_Comprendo. – _se rasco la cabeza frenéticamente_ – ahora, ¿Qué aremos? _

_Primero que nada regresar a Konoha, tú, yo y Sai. _

_¿Yo? _– el nombrado abrió los ojos como platos. –

_No voy a dejar a mi hijo solo aquí. _– le sonó tan dulce decir eso al fin, su hijo. –

_Pero y Danzo… la universidad… _

_Danzo no es el problema, estoy seguro que no le dirá nada a mi padre, aun. _

_Nuestro padre es el problema, no creas que se pondrá feliz de ver llegar a sus hijos con un invitado que resulto ser quien el mando al demonio hace 15 años atrás. – _Sasuke mascullo entre dientes, eso le daba una razón más para detestar a su padre –

_No llegaremos a la casa, moveré algunas cosas, nos quedaremos en un hotel por unos días, hasta que consiga un departamento cómodo para estar por un tiempo._

_Seremos unos prófugos de la justicia._ – Sai sentencio aun perplejo, salía del sartén para caer en el fuego, era aterrador pensar que su abuelo era un ogro que dominaba las vidas de su familia como le daba la gana. –

_Fugaku debe entender que no somos más unos niños que puede controlar, ya no tengo motivos de seguir en la casa, encontré lo que buscaba y después de dejar todo en orden contigo y Naruto, sacare a mamá de la casa también._

_Mañana a esta hora ya habré hablado con Naruto, esa es mi primera meta apenas este en Konoha. _

_¿Cómo es el?_ – Sai pregunto curioso por información, era su medio hermano, extraño, pero lo era –

_Igual a Minato, rubio, de ojos azules y una personalidad que no olvidas fácilmente._ – Itachi sonrió al recordar al amor de su vida. –

_Los Uchiha tienen debilidad por los hombres rubios…_ - esa fue una revelación maliciosa de Sai que puso rojos a los hermanos en un segundo. –

_Itachi, Ahora que sé que es mi sobrino, ¿puedo golpearlo_? – Sasuke lo miro de muy mal modo y aun sonrojado por el comentario –

El ambiente de volvió más liviano, Itachi estaba nuevamente feliz, no había nada que opacara su felicidad momentánea, creía que sería fácil volver a convencer a Naruto de estar con Sasuke y listo, él podría dejar todo en orden para hacer su vida con su hijo, estaba muy lejos de la realidad , Fugaku no dejaría ir las cosas así de fácil, mientras se sienta ganador no intervendrá, pero apenas sepa que sus hijos y su odiado nieto están juntos, las cosas cambiaran, tendrá que mover sus hilos más rápido que Itachi. Esa misma noche el trio partió de regreso a Konoha, con la ayuda del maravilloso internet Itachi consiguió un hotel donde hospedarse por los días que tardaría en encontrar el departamento correcto, le dio indicaciones a Sasuke y Sai de no revelar el donde estarían y tampoco que visitarían la casa familiar, aun debían lidiar con los problemas e Itachi debía poner al tanto a su padre, encararlo a su modo, sin Sasuke o Sai presentes.

La mañana siguiente fue un total alboroto en casa de Gaara, Naruto despertó gracias a los ruidos de objetos siendo movidos, el griterío de hombres en la entrada de la casa, con paso torpe se montó su yukata y asomo su cabeza por la ventana de la habitación, en seguida noto como algunos hombres con bragas grises sacaban cajas y más cajas para montarlas en un camión enorme que estaba estacionado frente a la entrada, con asombro también vio a Gaara dirigiendo a los hombres y dando indicaciones de donde y como subir las extrañas cajas de madera. Picado por la curiosidad, salió de la habitación y noto a Kankuro parado al final de las escaleras con una libretita en mano anotando algo cada vez que salía una caja de la casa.

_Buenos días Kankuro._ - trato de ver lo que tanto anotaba el hermano mayor de Gaara pero este se giró mirándolo severamente –

_¿Qué haces aquí? _

_Me despertó el escándalo, ¿acaso nos mudamos?_ – bostezo enorme gracias al sueño que todavía tenía –

_No… _

_¿Entonces?_

_Son las esculturas de Gaara, están siendo llevadas a la sala de exposiciones. _

_Entiendo._ – más curioso aún se deslizo escaleras abajo siguiendo el ir y venir de los trabajadores con las cajas. –

Estaba tan absorto viendo todo que no noto que estaba en el medio del tráfico de los hombres, en un segundo no vio venir una enorme caja de madera que prácticamente le tropezó un costado sacándolo de bruces, creyó que caería al suelo pero tuvo la suerte de que unos brazos le auxiliaran en el momento justo, acabo mirando a un notablemente enfadado Gaara, este le salvo de que cayera al piso.

_¡Más cuidado por donde andas gordito!_ – el hombre le grito en son molesto –

_Gordito tu $·"$$&(8!_ – Naruto se soltó del pelirrojo para ir a encarar al tipo ese que le grito –

_¡Naruto!_ – Gaara le sujeto del brazo impidiendo que fuera discutir –

_¡Ese idiota no sé qué se cree!, no estoy gordo, ¡esto es un bebe_! – señalo su vientre iracundo –

_Sube a cambiarte._ – la voz del pelirrojo sonó seria y hasta fría –

_Yo… _

_Cálmate y sube, este sitio es un desastre, muy peligroso para ti._

_¿A qué hora estoy listo? _

_Yo debo irme con el camión, pero vendré por ti a las 2. _

_Está bien. –_ mascullo entre dientes y emprendió el regreso a las escaleras, no le gustaba ser dirigido. –

_Y no estas gordito…_ _te vez muy bien._ – le sonrió con suavidad al Uzumaki que ya estaba unos escalones lejos de el –

_¡Ustedes me harán devolver el desayuno! _– Kankuro interrumpió al dúo con su grito –

Naruto estuvo listo a la hora acordada, no estaba muy cómodo con su ropa, se miraba una y otra vez al espejo cuerpo completo que tenía en el baño, no es que se viera mal, al contrario, su cabellos lucia más suave y radiante, su piel más fresca y un no sé qué interesante que brotaba por sus poros, su vientre de más de 6 meses lucia realmente redondo y visible, llevaba una camisa azul oscuro, de mangas largas y cuello alto, muy sobria y cómoda, unos pantalones grises que el odiaba porque eran para embarazadas, no pudo huir de ese destino con la ropa, las prendas para caballeros no entraban en su cuerpo hasta nuevo aviso. Suspiro derrotado, tendría que ir a la exposición así, llamaría la atención de medio mundo en un espacio cerrado, en la calle podía controlarlo ya que con caminar o irse solucionaba las miradas, pero allí no, no podría esconderse o disimularlo, con sinceridad empezaba a odiar la invitación de Gaara.

_Bueno pequeña, es hora de mostrarnos al mundo_ – llevo sus manos al vientre, lo único bueno de ese estado era que había una cosita allí dentro que pronto saldría y lo dejaría regresar a la normalidad –

_¿Naruto, estás listo_? – la puerta del baño fue tocada suavemente unas 3 veces, Gaara había llegado por el –

_Sí_. – salió del baño y miro a su amigo, lucia increíble, no era el mismo Gaara vestido con solo unos jeans y una camisa blanca de esta mañana, ahora estaba elegante, con un sobretodo rojo oscuro, casi marrón que le llegaba por debajo de las rodilla y unos pantalones negros a juego, de su cuello colgaba su amado collar con el kanji amor escrito dentro. – _luces bien._

_Igualmente a ustedes_.

_Hora de ir a ser el espectáculo de tu exhibición. _

_No digas esas cosas Naruto, no serás una rareza allí… te aseguro que he visto personas más extrañas allí que tú. _

_Gracias por los ánimos._

_Tú comprendes en qué sentido lo dije_ – rio un poco por el comentario. –

_Si, ya entendí. _

Naruto y Gaara salieron rumbo a la galería de su hermano, en la casa solo quedo Temari que los alcanzaría luego. En otra parte de la cuidad Itachi, Sai y Sasuke pisaban tierra, habían salido del aeropuerto y esperaban un taxi para ir al hotel, Sasuke estaba incomodo, parecía querer salir corriendo, miraba la hora una y otra vez, no había dormido nada y lucia ojeroso, el solo pensar en Naruto lo tenía trastocado anímicamente.

_¿No descansaras, verdad?_ – Itachi le noto las intenciones de inmediato –

_Ustedes adelántense al hotel, yo no puedo quedarme parado, debo ir a verlo ya._

_Naruto no está en el departamento que conocías Sasuke, esta viviendo en casa de un amigo, su departamento se incendió hace más de un mes. _

_¿Y ahora me dices que eso pasó?_ – frunció el ceño realmente molesto –

_No quería preocuparte, pero si quieres ir a verlo ahora mismo, está bien, te daré la dirección de donde está. _

_Te lo agradeceré. _

Al final Itachi y Sai tomaron un taxi y Sasuke otro, se reencontrarían en el hotel acordado más tarde, Itachi esperaba que ese encuentro fuera positivo, que al menos hablaran y llegaran a un acuerdo como dos personas maduras, al menos era una idea. Pero Sasuke perderá su tiempo, en casa de Gaara no está lo que tanto busca, su amado rubio se encuentra en la galería de arte, había llegado a su destino del brazo de Gaara, este le llevaba con cuidado, como asumiendo suyo lo que llamaba tanto la atención de Naruto a las personas presentes en el lugar.

El sitio donde se hacia la exhibición parecía un paraíso de luces suaves, muchos focos al ras del suelo, ubicados estratégicamente para que iluminaran de ciertos e ingeniosos modos las incontables esferas de vidrio que colgaban del techo, Naruto las recordaba muy bien, eran las mismas que le asustaron con su fulgor rojizo gracias al horno del taller, camino como entre un bosquecillo de ellas, guiado del brazo de Gaara, parecía un paraíso de cristal, entre cada grupo había algunas que tenían figuras dentro, flotando ingrávidas, mariposas, rosas, gotas de agua, un cumulo de pequeños detalles que hacían más impresionante todo.

_Gaara están increíbles… -_ miraba hacia arriba completamente extasiado por el espectáculo de las esferas. –

_Y no has visto lo mejor, ven conmigo._ – deshizo el agarre del brazo y paso a sujetar su mano derecha de la de Naruto, un suave movimiento que el rubio apenas percibió ya que en el recorrido acabo parado en medio de la sala, delante de él se extendía una enorme esfera rosa, era más grande que él, con pequeños bombillos en el suelo que aún estaba apagados, le pareció curioso aquello pero en un segundo Gaara dio una orden y un joven lejos de ellos que procedió a conectar el ultimo cable de la escultura de vidrio. –

_Es…_ - Naruto quedo frio al ver lo que el juego de luces reflejaba en el vidrio rosa, la forma clara y concisa de un bebe, una forma que le recordó inevitablemente al primer ultrasonido que tuvo, su forma de perfil con los brazos y piernas extendidos al mundo, como saludándoles. –

_Tú inspiraste esta esfera, la llame vida_… _como la que llevas dentro de ti._

_Gaara… yo, no sé qué decir de esto, es… hermoso._ – soltó la mano del pelirrojo y camino hasta la enorme esfera.-

Poso con mucho cuidado su mano del vidrio rosado, quería ver cómo era posible que las luces hicieran esa figura que antes no se veía, deslizo sus ojos por todo el contorno del vidrio hasta que la difusa imagen que apareció del otro lado llamo su atención de un modo que nunca creyó ver.

_Sasuke…_

_**Continuara…..**_

WUUAAAAAAAAAA! ¡SASUKE! , ¿ Será que leyeron mal?, no señoras y señores, ¡no leyeron mal!, ¡Sasuke ha llegado!, y ahora se preguntaran, como demonios le hizo el Uchiha para encontrar a Naruto, ji ji ji. Lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo porque este se acabó!. Malvada como siempre, dejándolos donde más quieren saber que pasa, ahora se amolaron porque creo que verán capitulo nuevo para enero XD… si otra vez logro avanzar rápido y mi musa traviesa quiere seguir este drama, romance, tragedia griega y comedia. Gracias por sus comentarios, por seguirme, también subí en amor yaoi, ¡restaure mi clave!. Feliz año nuevo si no subo antes del 31, si es para después, pues abriremos el año con el mega reencuentro de nuestros amados protas que por fin harán honor al fic, XD… un sasu x naru donde en más de la mitad no se ven!. Eso sí es extraño como dijo una lectora.

_**Próximo Capitulo:**_

_**Sin mentiras**_


	29. Sin mentiras

_**Bienvenidos, este es mi primer fic de Naruto, algo tarde no, pero bueno, por algún lado se comienza esto, espero lo disfruten, el fic es un Sasu x Naru( típico pero me encanta ), también otras parejas que saldrán a su debido tiempo y no quiero dar mucho spoiler XD. Mundo alterno, mpreg ( al que no sepa que es, largo, no quiero quejas después) Yaoi como todos mis amados fics, y nada más que decir, esto será algo de romance, humor, amor y angustia. Ah… Naruto no me pertenece, es de Kishimoto – sama, espero no se enfade por todo lo que le hare a Naruto y Sasuke je je je. **_

_**Contra la corriente**_

_**Capítulo 29**_

_**Sin mentiras**_

No sabía porque revivió ese día en el acuario, cuando escapaba de Sakura Haruno, mirando los enormes tanques de peces apareció ante el un delicado reflejo amarillo, borroso, movedizo, su imagen distorsionada por el agua del tanque, y ahora, veía casi lo mismo, había una figura borrosa tras la enorme esfera rosada, era amarillo, grande, redondeado, tenía que ser Naruto, debía ser él, ya había recorrido con desesperación la galería, hasta dudaba de la veracidad de la información que le entrego la rubia que le recibió en la supuesta casa en que se quedaba Naruto. Quiso moverse, deslizarse por toda la esfera para encontrarse al rubio, pero no tuvo tiempo, el dueño de sus desvelos se le había adelantado y al salir de atrás de la esfera fue como un impacto a su alma, ese joven frente a él era su Naruto, igual pero diferente, su cuerpo había cambiado por completo, estaba enorme, sin mal interpretar la palabra, pero lucia también radiante, como con un no sé qué rodeándole, su boca se secó, no hubo palabra alguna que pudiera servirle a él para decirle hola, para preguntar si quiera por su estado, no pudo decir nada y tampoco podría por un buen instante ya que sin previo aviso sintió el repentino y enérgico puño de Naruto sobre su rostro, aquel golpe fue brutal, no tuvo tiempo de aferrarse a nada así que cayó de nalgas al suelo, todos los presentes en la galería vieron aquel altercado impresionados, un chico embarazado le había prácticamente volado la quijada a otro joven, sin miramientos, sin palabras, solo un golpe y listo.

_Maldito… al fin te atreves a aparecer delante de mí._ – respiraba pesadamente, su puño derecho estaba rojo y le dolía por la fuerza del impacto, pero más le dolía en el corazón, ese era el sitio donde sentía un dolor más grande del que seguro percibió Sasuke con el puñetazo –

_Naruto._ – Gaara logro moverse a su lado tomándole de los hombros, esa aparición sorpresiva lo dejo helado – _cálmate._

_Lárgate de mí vista._ – siseo con rencor, aun el moreno estaba sentado en el suelo sobando su quijada, parecía perplejo por el suceso, por la apariencia de Naruto, por el pelirrojo que le sujetaba con tanta familiaridad que le asqueaba. –

_Vine a hablar…_ - al fin logro soltar unas palabras mientras se ponía de pie – _solo quiero hablar contigo. _

_¿De qué_?... _ya se todo lo que necesito de ti, eres un cobarde, y aun cobarde no se le oye._ – se dio media vuelta pero sintió como era sujeto firmemente de su muñeca derecha. –

Sasuke pensó rápido, esto iba directo al infierno, Naruto estaba más iracundo de lo que imaginaba, ¿tanta rabia había acumulado en esos meses?, solo quería hablar, necesitaba exponer su punto, ya ni si quiera era conquistar un perdón, solo necesitaba conversar con el rubio, saber de esos meses perdidos, para lo demás habría tiempo, no mucho, porque al ver el voluminoso vientre del rubio, sabía que ese bebe no pasaría mucho tiempo dentro de él.

_Suéltalo _– Gaara se interpuso sin miramientos entre el rubio y Sasuke, interrumpiendo las intenciones del moreno por frenar a Naruto. –

_Tú no tienes nada que ver entre Naruto y yo_. _Esto es asunto de dos. _– intento manotear a Gaara pero este siguió allí parado como un escudo humano. –

_Tengo mucho que ver, he cuidado de lo que tu abandonaste, no quise interponerme, pero Naruto me ha dado el derecho de estar con él, con su hija y así lo hago, así que me concierne cualquier cosa que trate de lastimarlos a ellos. _

_Seria grosero no darte las gracias por "cuidar" de Naruto y de "mi hija". Pero hasta allí llegan tus límites. _

Naruto quedo confundido al escuchar como Sasuke nombraba a su hija, como algo suyo, como si fuera mentira que no la quería, como si le doliera en verdad que no le dejaran hablar con él, era una dudosa trampa, no sabía si sería una treta solo para lastimarlo más. Estaba viendo como esos dos hombres parecían matarse con la mirada, Gaara tratando de protegerle y Sasuke intentando ingresar en ese cerco que armo el pelirrojo, una pelea extraña ya que él creía en las palabras dichas por el padre de Sasuke, por el desinterés del moreno para con su condición, por su poca valentía para mirarlo y para aceptar la realidad del suceso, de la belleza que crecía dentro de él.

_Gaara, déjalo hablar un momento._ – Naruto dio algunos pasos deteniéndose al lado del nombrado pelirrojo. –

_A solas._ – sentencio Sasuke con severidad, ahora recordaba muy bien porque le caía mal del pelirrojo desde que lo conoció, era un metiche sin límites. –

_Es aquí o es nunca, Sasuke Uchiha._

_Perfecto, lo que sea con tal de que me oigas_ – se tragó el ego, debía jugar con las cartas que le tiraban Gaara y Naruto a la vez. –

_Se rápido, interrumpes mi exposición_.

_Naruto, yo_… - miro el enorme vientre que llevaba, se le hacía un nudo en la garganta de solo imaginar que allí dentro crecía algo suyo, algo que ayudo a crear en algún loco momento del pasado, si hubiese sabido que dejo ese ser en el cuerpo del Uzumaki, jamás se habría ido, no hubiese tenido la frialdad para abandonarle, nunca. - _no hay perdón para mi huida, lo sé, pero todo lo que ha sucedido en mi vida me obligo a irme, a dejarte sin mirar atrás. _

_¿Solo tienes eso que decir? _– Naruto le miro con severidad, como queriendo matarlo con la mirada, no le sabían a nada las palabras de Sasuke –

_No solo eso, no quise propasarme contigo, esa noche en que fui a tu departamento, la última vez que estuvimos juntos, fue porque…_ _porque sentía que debía ir, que mi corazón me pedía a gritos tenerte, estar contigo, una última vez antes de irme, y si te decía que me iría, te dolería más, no podría despedirme como quería, no lastimándote, prefería que me odiaras, así me olvidarías más rápido y yo a ti. _

_Fue efectivo, ¿entonces qué quieres ahora?, ya te olvide, no eres importante en mi vida Sasuke, me bastó con una vez para saber que solo me usaste y cumpliste tus deseos de separarte de las ideas de tu padre, lograste tu anhelada soltería, tus planes de estudio y tus sueños de futuro. Por mi parte me quede con una responsabilidad que no niego y que a pesar de todo amo, porque es lo único bueno que me dejaste, mi hija es lo único que me hace no ir y matarte. _

_Nada de lo que dices vale después de saber la verdad, mi hermano me dijo de tu estado, de todo lo que paso y de que he sido un cabezota solo pensando en mí. _

_No quiero oír mas, no comprendo su locura, tu hermano me dice una cosa, tu padre otra y tu otra más, ¿acaso están locos todos en tu familia?_

_¿Mi padre te hablo? – _Sasuke sintió que algo no muy claro había en la rabia de Naruto, algo tendría que tener Fugaku metido en todo ello. –

_Fue el único con la total valentía para decir las cosas, le agradezco que me previniera de ti y de tus verdaderas intenciones, la única verdad aquí Sasuke es que solo estas por compromiso, no te importo yo o tu hija, somos un cero a la izquierda en tu miserable vida._ – sin más que decir, se marchó del lugar, le dolería mil veces, pero seguía creyendo que Sasuke solo mentía con sus palabras. –

_¡Naruto! –_ intento seguirle pero Gaara le detuvo –

_Ya decidió Sasuke, no quiere saber de ti, fue suficiente daño y desamor, no comprendes que rompiste el corazón de él, no supiste apreciar algo tan grande con su amor, te dio todo de él y tú lo dejaste a un lado en el camino. _

_No desistiré, Naruto aún me ama, muy dentro de él, solo que el rencor y las mentiras lo tienen ciego, y tu estas colaborando a que me odie cada vez más. – _miro a Gaara con una rabia infinita –

_Yo no decido en Naruto, el tomo su propio camino, yo solo le apoye y estoy a su lado, ahora es que él ha dejado que entre en su corazón, me ha costado mucho Sasuke Uchiha, así que tu no vendrás a romper la relación que estoy forjando con él, tu habrás puesto los genes en ese bebe, pero por amor y responsabilidad… me pertenece a mí. _

Sin mediar palabras más o palabras menos, Sasuke le lanzo un derechazo que acabo detenido entre las manos de alguien más, Kankuro había llegado en el momento exacto de que la pelea iniciara, escucho parte de la discusión entre ambos jóvenes pero solo ahora intervino como mediador de un problema tan delicado.

_Por favor, respeten el lugar donde están, las personas vinieron a distraerse, no a verlos darse de golpes, si quieren matarse, háganlo afuera, donde nadie los vea, especialmente Naruto_. – soltó la mano de Sasuke con suavidad – _entendido._

_No se preocupe…_ - el moreno respiro hondo, el golpear a Gaara solo le traería más líos con Naruto, debía pensar en frio, alguna otra manera de encaminarse al corazón de su rubio amor. – _me iré sin más problemas, pero eso no quiere decir que deje las cosas así, Naruto tarde o temprano entenderá que yo no hice las cosas por su mal, que no quise lastimarlo._

_Inténtalo, igual nada sucederá Sasuke. _– Gaara termino de retirarse en busca del rubio –

_Oye chico, ¿tú eres el novio alegre que premio a Naruto?_ - Kankuro le paso sin miramientos un brazo por sobre el cuello y lo encamino poco a poco hasta la salida de su galería –

_No necesito que me escoltes, sé por dónde salir de aquí._ – trato de quitarse el brazo de Kankuro, pero este solo hizo más presión sobre Sasuke. –

_Tranquilo niño, yo solo estoy mediando, la realidad es que mi hermanito aun no ve lo que tú ves, quiero evitarle el mal sabor de boca, la tristeza, pero está empecinado en seguir un hueso que no es suyo. – _renegó con su cabeza unas cuantas veces –_ veras, tu novio perdido, aun te ama, hasta eso lo veo yo sobre luces y con avisos luminosos. _

_Habla claro. _– el moreno se dejó seguir la conversación, era extraña, el hermano de Gaara parecía querer ponerle la piedra de trancan y ayudarle a el –

_Naruto va mensualmente a su consulta, también comenzara a ir a unas clases, de esas donde les enseñan a controlar el dolor._ _si eres inteligente, sabrás como colarte en esos momentos, creo que puedo ayudarte un poco, pero no quiero que lastimes a mi hermano, Naruto es buen chico, solo que está confundido entre tanta amabilidad de Gaara, no es amor lo que siente, es agradecimiento y eso es peligroso, muy peligroso porque cuando se dé cuenta que tú eres lo que quiere, Gaara quedara solo y devastado, no deseo ver a mi hermano llorar otra vez, fue suficiente hacerlo recuperarse de una perdida para que tenga otra en su camino._ – los ojos del hermano mayor lucieron fieros, seguros y decididos en sus ideales, no era por odiar a Naruto, era por hacer el bien a tres personas que parecían empeñadas en torcer sus caminos y sus emociones verdaderas. –

_Agradezco tu colaboración, pero hare las cosas a mi modo._ – Sasuke al fin se soltó del agarre de Kankuro –

_Ya te lo dije, si mi hermano acaba perdiendo esta estúpida pelea por Naruto, tu tendrás problemas, serios problemas, gatillo alegre._

Le tenía sin cuidado la amenaza de Kankuro, pero era cierto que debía lidiar con Gaara de por medio, ese hombre se había tomado la atribución hasta de ¡su paternidad!, eso le hervía la sangre sin control, estaba claro que Naruto aún le amaba, muy dentro y profundo en su alma, oculto bajo un manto de mentiras contadas por muchos, más bien, por su padre, esa era una situación que deseaba averiguar, porque su padre se metió en algo que él ni sabían, ¿cómo era que Fugaku se enteró primero de la existencia de su hija?, todo, todo en la vida de Itachi y el giraba en torno a las mentiras, el dolor, el odio y la recriminación de Fugaku Uchiha.

_Mi padre es la raíz del dolor. – _dio una mirada triste a la galería donde aún seguía Naruto, no quería irse, necesitaba volver a verle, pero Kankuro tenía razón, pensar en frio, actuar con serenidad seria propio de soluciones y no de conflictos. –

Sin prisas retorno al hotel donde dejo a Sai y su hermano, debía consultar con Itachi sobre qué hacer ahora, pero, en otra parte, justamente en casa de los Uchiha, un impresionado Fugaku se daba por enterado de los movimiento de Itachi, de la posible llegada de su hijo y de algunas cosas más que podrán a temblar su estabilidad como el honorable hombre de la policía de Konoha que es.

_¿Qué sucede Danzo?, no eres de los que llama a horas no acordadas. _– Fugaku contesto el celular sentado aun en su despacho, tranquilo y calmo si no hubiese entrado esa llamada. –

_Aun me considero con honor, lo suficientemente leal como para darte las noticias antes que lo haga Itachi._

_¿Itachi?_ - pregunto con la duda sembrada en su voz –

_Llego ayer a la universidad, buscando a Sasuke. _

_Ya lo sabias, te di instrucciones precisas de que hacer, ¿cumpliste con tu parte Danzo? _

_Si lo hice, a cabalidad, pero no conté con que tu nieto fuera tan terco e impredecible, digno de los Uchiha. _

_No lo llames así. _– sentencio con frialdad –_ habla claramente sobre Sai._

_Se puso del lado de Sasuke e Itachi, sin saberlo siguió a su sangre Fugaku, tus mentiras de 15 años no valieron nada con la verdad enfrentada. _

_¡¿Itachi y Sai se encontraron? _– se alzó de su asiento con brusquedad, la noticia era inaceptable para el –

_Así es, ambos saben la verdad, ya están al tanto de los que los une y de quien los separo Fugaku. _

_Maldito Danzo, tú tienes la culpa por abrir la boca, por no hacer las cosas correctamente, no pude confiar en tus palabras… Sai debió morir cuando nación, no sé porque diablos no lo ahogue, no lo deje tirado en la vía… ¡era hasta sencillo de hacer y no lo hice! _– gritaba sin miramientos de un lado a otro de la habitación –

_Tú me metiste en tus planes Fugaku, tu llevas la carga más grande del mundo, aun Itachi desconoce que arreglaste la muerte de Minato, que dañaste los frenos de su auto patrulla…_

_No juegues conmigo Danzo, yo no he tocado nada, no he visto nada y no he hecho nada, aquí el único que metió sus manos en ello fuiste tú, uno de tus hombres tan sucios que se dejó convencer de hacerlo. _

_Conozco mi responsabilidad, pero no por ello tu escapas de todo, Itachi lo sabrá tarde o temprano, pero para mí ya es tarde, esta llamada que hago es solo la última cosa que debía hacer antes de pagar mi culpa… me atormenta el pasado Fugaku, me persigue y el ver a tu hijo a los ojos y a tu nieto, ellos no se merecían eso, y yo ayude a que pasaran 15 años de dolor, hasta le mentí a mi esposa, la engañe vilmente, le deje ser lo que no era, le di una alegría momentánea cubierta de mentiras y sangre, ella no se mereció eso, ella solo quería ser feliz, darme una familia y no pudo, ella no pudo y yo no pude._

_¡Danzo! _– le grito pero ya no se escuchó más nada, el silencio reino hasta el sonido seco de un disparo anuncio una terrible sospecha en la mente de Fugaku_. – el muy cobarde se suicidó…_

No supo que sentir, que pensar, fue su amigo en cierto sentido, el cómplice de sus desmanes para con su familia, fue el artífice de sus ideas contra Minato, ahora, muerto, como sabía que esto acabaría así, siempre Danzo fue por la línea recta, él fue quien le impulsaba a torcerla, a desviarse, recordaba muy bien el terror que noto en los ojos de Danzo cuando vio el cadáver del Namikaze en su féretro, en ese instante supo que debía silenciarlo, que era una persona capaz de ser perseguida por la verdad y por ella hablar, estuvo tentado a matarlo también, pero Danzo se recuperó de ese trance, dejo la policía poco después y prefirió un cargo administrativo, Minato le perseguiría por el resto de su vida, su hijo también, las ironías del destino, mato al padre del niño que acogió su esposa como suyo, a decir verdad era su pago, su chivo expiatorio.

Fugaku dejo el celular sobre su escritorio y se masajeo la frente, no había de que preocuparse, el no había apretado el gatillo de la pistola que mato a Danzo, fue un suicidio, eso no lo negaría nadie, pero el problema era si Danzo dejo evidencias de sus pecados, si dejo alguna información al acceso de la policía cuando se dieran cuenta de que estaba muerto en su oficina, una desagradable perturbación le nació en el pecho, debía ir a la universidad, y era ya, antes de que alguien descubriera la muerte de Danzo.

_Su celular… la última llamada fue a mí, eso me vuelve algo sospechoso de sus actos_. – sentencio por primera vez nervioso, esto sobrepasaba sus planes, era una porquería el destino que le cambiaba las jugadas, volviéndolas más peligrosas que antes. – _no puedo quedarme aquí a esperar que llegue la policía. –_

Salió prácticamente corriendo de su despacho por toda la casa, subió las escaleras en tropel para después encontrar a su esposa sentada doblando ropa en su cama, se detuvo bruscamente en la puerta de la habitación, Mikoto era la más inocente de todos, la que ignoraba muchas cosas y la se soportaba otras más, siempre sumisa, leal hasta la medula a su mandato, era la persona perfecta para defender su punto, su cuartada si llegaba a suceder algo que él no deseaba.

_Fugaku, ¿qué sucede?_ – miro la angustia en los ojos de su esposo, podía notar el leve temblor de sus manos, su rostro pálido por alguna razón – _¿te sientes mal?_

_Necesito que me hagas una maleta ahora mismo. – _tuvo el suficiente coraje para entrar a la habitación y sentarse en la cama junto a su esposa –

_¿y ese viaje repentino?_ – pregunto con inocencia fingida, sabía que Itachi estaba fuera, quizás quería alcanzar a su hijo antes de que viera a su hermano –

_Un amigo necesita de mí, está muy deprimido y me dejo una llamada que me preocupo, voy a verlo._ – hilar entre la verdad y la mentira era bueno para él, quien podría negar que esa llamada era para buscar ayuda antes de querer Danzo quitarse la vida –

_Dios mío, ¿no ira a hacer una locura ese amigo tuyo?_ – se puso de pie para comenzar a guardar la ropa de su esposo –

_Por eso iré a verlo, necesito confirmar que no hará nada malo en contra de él._ – tomo su celular para llamar un taxi, necesitaba estar ya en el aeropuerto. –

_No te preocupes te tendré todo listo en unos momentos._ – sonrió algo insegura, ya ni sabía que era verdad y que mentira en las palabras de su esposo. –

_Y otra cosa Mikoto._

_Dime._

_Si llega Itachi a esta casa antes que yo, dile que no será diferente mi actitud hacia lo que no considero Uchiha. _– salió de la habitación para hablar por teléfono –

_¿Lo que no considera Uchiha? _– aquellas palabras rebotaron sin sentido lógico en la cabeza de Mikoto, apenas pudiera llamaría a su hijo para darle razones de las extrañas actuaciones de Fugaku. –

Fugaku tomo el primer vuelo que pudo rumbo a la ciudad, las agujas del reloj corren contra él, teme que la verdad sea revelada gracias a una muerte, su vida ha sido un ir y venir de situaciones desagradables, de mentiras bien tramadas, de control total, todo perfecto hasta que aquel rubio llego a irrumpir su control, a develar sus planes, a servir en nombre de la verdad.

sabía que Minato Namikaze solo llego a obstruir sus accensos, a desbaratar varios de sus planes, él trabajaba bajo cuerda con las mismas personas que encerraba, lograba atrapar y después soltar sospechosamente a muchos criminales, desaparecía archivos de investigación, limpiaba prontuarios, todo por el módico precio del poder, sus clientes siempre otros policías corruptos, mas corrompidos aun que él, solo queriendo tapar sus errores y Fugaku aprovechando esos deslices para subir posición, asumir cargos que solo gano a base de mentiras, por ello cuando llego Minato, subiendo limpiamente de cargo, haciendo las cosas como se debía, eso era imperdonable, pero más imperdonable fue que se fijara en su hijo, en el prospecto que seguiría sus pasos y heredaría todo un emporio policial, de allí la rabia y el odio, de tener a alguien que hacia todo a base de esfuerzo y que descubriría tarde o temprano sus sucios trabajos. Itachi desconoce de todo ello, cree que y no hay nada oculto sobre él y su hijo, pero la verdad llega y esta le será más dolorosa de lo imaginado.

_Comprendo mamá, tranquila, ya estamos en Konoha, lo único que quiero es estar seguro de que papá si tomo ese vuelo._ – Itachi al fin recibía la llamada de Mikoto, esta espero a que Fugaku se fuera de viaje –

_Si lo hizo hijo, yo escuche como compro los pasajes, estaba muy alterado, nunca lo vi así. _

_Creo saber que fue hacer, mamá, voy a arriesgarme a hacer algo, iré a la casa con Sasuke y con alguien más que te gustara ver. _

_Itachi ustedes me tienen con el alma en un hilo, hijo no sé qué se traen todos, desde tu padre y tú, ambos parecen jugar con fuego. _

_Cálmate, lo que sucede es que han cambiado las cosas en la familia Uchiha, ahora nuestro padre deberá bajar su cabeza y dejar que la verdad y las decisiones sean tomadas libremente por todos, sin miedo a recriminaciones. _

_Les espero entonces, si su padre regresa te avisare._

_No lo hará, estoy seguro que a donde va será muy lejos y tardara en volver como mínimo un día o más. _

Apenas tranco la llamada Itachi, noto como Sai le miraba, parecía cargado de preguntas ante la conversación que acababa de escuchar.

_Mikoto es mi madre, tu abuela. – _sonrió al ver la expresión de Sai, parecía confundido sin duda alguna –

_¿Ella no es como el abuelito dulce que trato de matarme?_

_No digas esas cosas, ella te adoraba, pero es el tipo de mujer antigua, la que no toma decisiones propias fácilmente. _– se sentó junto a su hijo –

_¿Él ya sabe que nos fuimos?_

_Así es, estoy seguro que va a reclamarle a Danzo por dejarnos ir. _

_Y… _

_Arréglate, vamos a ir a ver a tu abuela, se pondrá feliz de verte. _– sin querer poso su mano sobre la cabeza de Sai, fue instintivo, como él lo hacía sobre la de Sasuke cuando era aún chico – _yo… no…_

_No soy de vidrio, no me romperé porque quieras demostrar tus emociones hacia mí. _

_Aun es difícil hacerlo, no sé cómo expresarme, no eres un bebe pequeño, me salte más de una etapa en tu vida. _

_Podrías pensar que soy el típico adolecente incorregible y que no quiere a sus padres cerca._

_Pero no lo eres._

_Un Uchiha siempre es diferente al resto. _– rio con picardía, era divertido poder soltar emociones sin sentirse tonto –

Entre conversaciones siguieron hasta que la puerta de la habitación fue tocada algunas veces, Itachi precavidamente pregunto quién era y al escuchar a Sasuke del otro lado, abrió. Ante ellos estaba un maltrecho moreno, con la boca rota y realmente decaído, lucia como si hubiese caminado por horas sin sentido, con la mirada perdida hasta que paso y se sentó en la cama.

_¿Gaara te golpeo?_ – Itachi pregunto sin mucho asombro –

_Fue Naruto. _

_La futura mamá tiene puños de acero._ – Sai intento hacer de un chiste el problema pero tanto Itachi como Sasuke no parecieron afectos a la broma. – _lo siento… ¿es serio verdad?_

_¡El desgraciado de nuestro padre contacto a Naruto en algún momento! _

_¿Cómo sabes eso?_

_El mismo Naruto me lo dijo, que estaba feliz porque él le dijo lo desgraciado que era yo… no sé cuántas mentiras más le habrá inventado a Naruto para que me tratara así, estaba molesto, indignado y para colmo protegido por el estúpido ese cabeza de cerillo… _

_¿no pudiste hablar con él? _

_No me dejo, huyo de mí, no sé cómo diablos hare para que me deje hablarle, necesito saber que mentiras le dijo mi padre, esta envenenado por Fugaku._

_Tenemos varios problemas que resolver, primero que nada iremos a la casa, mamá nos está esperando, segundo, intervendré contigo ante Naruto, solo necesitamos que no esté Gaara, ese es el problema mayor, se ha aferrado mucho a él, ha sido bueno con Naruto pero con la rabia que te tiene, dudo que deje que te acerques a él. _

_¿Por qué dejaste que ese tipo se quedara con Naruto? _

_Porque no tenía a donde más llevarlo, su departamento se incendió, nuestro padre no debía saber que esperaba un hijo tuyo y mucho menos que es hijo de Minato, todo eso me hizo dejarlo en manos de Gaara. _

_Perdona Itachi, hiciste lo correcto… solo que estoy furioso porque no merezco que Naruto me odie de ese modo, yo… _

_Lo amas, por eso dejaste que te rompiera el rostro así. _– saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo para limpiar la sangre seca del labio partido –

_Será interesante conocer a Naruto…_ - Sai hablo para si con curiosidad ganándose la mirada perpleja de ambos Uchiha –

_**Continuara…**_

Buenooooo…. Aquí el tan esperado capítulo del reencuentro, no fue muy romántico, más bien fue como si a Sasuke le hubiesen dado una coz de burro XD. Algunas amaran a Gaara, pero otras lo odiaran por lo que dijo, al menos Naruto le hablo, un poquito y casi le vuela los dientes, ahora, Danzo se suicidó, un final triste pero necesario para mi trama, segundo, ¡abuelita Mikoto sabrá que tiene dos nietos!, ¿otro encuentro más romántico?, Sasuke no se da por vencido ante las negativas del rubio, es hora de rogar por su amor y luchar por su hijita antes de que nazca y Gaara hasta la presente como suya ja ja ja. Feliz 2012, ya en enero otra vez, que loco es este mundo y esperando el calendario maya, aunque no creo que pase nada, ji ji ji.

_**Próximo Capitulo:**_

_**Deseándote con el alma**_


	30. Deseándote con el alma

_**Bienvenidos, este es mi primer fic de Naruto, algo tarde no, pero bueno, por algún lado se comienza esto, espero lo disfruten, el fic es un Sasu x Naru( típico pero me encanta ), también otras parejas que saldrán a su debido tiempo y no quiero dar mucho spoiler XD. Mundo alterno, mpreg ( al que no sepa que es, largo, no quiero quejas después) Yaoi como todos mis amados fics, y nada más que decir, esto será algo de romance, humor, amor y angustia. Ah… Naruto no me pertenece, es de Kishimoto – sama, espero no se enfade por todo lo que le hare a Naruto y Sasuke je je je. **_

_**Contra la corriente**_

_**Capítulo 30**_

_**Deseándote con el alma**_

Debía estar claro en las dificultades de su vida actual, Sasuke quedo algo decaído con su encuentro de esa tarde, sin mencionar lo adolorido de su rostro, pero debía reponerse, irían a la casa para hablar con Mikoto y presentarle a Sai. Un buen baño de agua fría le devolvió un poco los ánimos, el regreso a su hogar después de varios meses fue opacado por el acontecimiento de su paternidad, su sobrino y la lucha que deberá tener por el corazón de Naruto.

_Anímate un poco Sasuke._ – Itachi le hablaba con serenidad mientras caminaban por la calle hacia su hogar –

_Necesito ver a Naruto otra vez… una vez más, necesito que me deje hablar. _

_Eso lo discutiremos más tarde, Sai también tiene que conocerlo, sería bueno que ese encuentro se haga a la vez, Naruto no se atreverá a recriminarte nada cuando sepa la verdad. _

_No me perdonara._ – dio un hondo suspiro para terminar deteniéndose junto a su hermano y su sobrino frente a la ancestral residencia de los Uchiha. –

_¿Este es el sitio?_ – Sai al fin abrió la boca, venia silencioso, solo escuchando la conversación sobre el tal Naruto. –

_El lugar donde naciste._ – Itachi le dio una palmada suave en la espalda alentándolo a que entrara por el portón semi abierto. –

_Bonita casa._ – con aplomo paso la entrada esperando que su madre tocara a la puerta. –

Itachi saco un juego de llaves y abrió, la casa estaba silenciosa, solitaria como esperaban encontrarla gracias a la salida inesperada de su padre, era una suerte que Fugaku haya tomado la decisión de partir ese día, convenientemente para ellos.

_Itachi, Sasuke… -_ la voz suave de una mujer alerto al trio que estaba ya en la sala de la casa. –

_Madre._

En un segundo Mikoto estaba abrazada a sus dos retoños, sus brazos no daban abasto para demostrarles lo mucho que los amaba y que los había extrañado, entre un llanto contenido se separó de su abrazo y miro primero a Sasuke, su pequeño revoltoso que se había transformado en todo un hombre.

_Sasuke… bienvenido a casa hijo mío._ – acaricio la mejilla de su pequeño justo donde tenía el llamativo moretón dejado por el golpe de Naruto. - _¿qué te sucedió allí?_

_No es nada mamá._ – le sujeto mano con ternura para alejarle de su rostro. – _todo está bien. _

_Itachi…_ - desvió la mirada hacia su hijo mayor, solo le había dejado de ver unos días, pero era la misma emoción que sentía por verlo de regreso con Sasuke. – _cumpliste tu palabra._

_Madre, tengo que presentarte a alguien._ – Itachi respiro profundo y se movió dejando al descubierto a su hijo, Sai estaba mudo parado tras su madre, no había hecho el esfuerzo de llamar la atención, estaba impresionado por la dulzura que despedía esa mujer, su abuela. –

_¿Y él es_?- sonrió curiosa hacia el simpático jovencito que se escudaba a todas luces tras Itachi, en un segundo su sonrisa se borró del rostro pasando a un compendio de lágrimas derramadas sin tropel, sus manos se estiraron hasta posarse a ambos lados del rostro de Sai, lo tomo entre sus manos acariciándole con suavidad, murmurando algunas cosas que ninguno pudo identificar hasta que su voz ya quebrada dejo ir una palabra. – _lo… encontraste._

Nadie se impresiono, bueno, solo Sai se tomó con asombro las emociones de Mikoto, estaba paralizado dejándose abrazar y besar por su abuela, esta parecía llena de un jubilo inigualable, repetía una y mil veces que era hermoso, que se lo imaginaba así y le pedía que le perdonara por dejarlo solo cuando nació, que nunca más lo abandonaría por obedecer órdenes que no iban con sus deseos.

_Itachi… tiene tus ojos, tu cabello, tu piel… es tan parecido a ti._ – estaba aún jipando entre sollozos pero no soltaba a su nieto, lo mantenía abrazado de un modo casi posesivo. –

_Se..señora…_ - al fin Sai se atrevía a hablar, el sentimiento de pena y vergüenza lo inundaba de modos insospechados. –

_Soy tu abuela, abuela Mikoto._ – le estampo un beso en la mejilla para después soltarlo. - _¿Qué edad tienes?_

_15 años._

_Como… ¿cómo pudiste dar con el Itachi? _

Los cuatro al fin tomaron asiento en la sala, el mayor de los Uchiha le conto parte de los sucesos a su madre, como fue que Fugaku lo dejo en casa de un amigo íntimo, el cómo se vio en el camino de su hijo gracias a su búsqueda de Sasuke, que sin querer todo le había llevado a la verdad.

_¿Cómo no me imagine eso?_ - Mikoto estaba feliz pero llena de remordimientos por todas las noticias sobre su esposo y lo que hizo para desaparecer a Sai y a Sasuke de Itachi –

_Ya todo está claro madre, no debes llorar más por lo que paso hace 15 años, él está bien, a pesar de todo creció bien y míralo, es todo lo que imaginaste que seria. _

_Aún falta Naruto. _– Sasuke interrumpió la conversación de su hermano mayor_ – mamá debe saber eso Itachi. _

_¿Naruto?- _Mikoto arqueo una ceja intrigada –

_No puedo andar con rodeos mamá, la verdad es que tienes otro nieto, más bien una nieta, yo me fui de Konoha sin saber que había dejado en estado a un chico… _

_Eso era… era la noticia que Itachi me dio a medias. _– miro a sus hijos impresionada, esto cada vez lucia mas enredado, sus hijos parecían haberse puesto de acuerdo para dejarla sin aliento ante sus andanzas. –

_Las cosas no acaban allí madre, la situación es más compleja de lo que crees._ – Itachi le tomo la mano con suavidad. – _el chico que embarazo Sasuke resulto ser el hijo de Minato._

_De… Minato, el mismo Minato que te…_ - su boca se abrió enorme, quería decir algo pero no pudo, su mente se remontó al joven de cabellera rubia, alegre, educado, el que trato de conquistar el permiso de Fugaku y nunca pudo. – _eso… ¿Minato tenía un hijo?_

_Se llama Naruto Uzumaki y él siempre lo mantuvo alejado de su vida policial, no quería que se viera ligado a algún problema, pero_… _cuando Minato murió, Naruto fue llevado a un orfanato, ese chico ha pasado cosas muy fuertes, salió adelante prácticamente solo… y el destino hizo que él y Sasuke se conocieran hace ya varios meses atrás. _

_¿Quiero entender que entonces… mi nieto y ese tal Naruto son hermanos? _

_Así es mamá. Además, Naruto espera un hijo mío, tienes dos nietos, dos nietos que siguieron el mismo camino y la misma sangre. _

_Dios mío… el destino se está vengando de su padre_. - Mikoto no pudo decir algo más, era como una maldición para Fugaku, el hombre que tanto quiso alejar de su familia acabo dejando una semilla sembrada que se multiplico. –

Mientras Mikoto sigue sorprendida por las revelaciones de sus hijos, esperemos que no la maten de un ataque de sorpresas, pasamos a ver que sucedió en la galería luego de la huida de Naruto, Kankuro detuvo a Gaara, este pretendía seguir a Naruto fuera del lugar pero le recrimino que debía seguir allí, no podía abandonar algo que le tomo tanto tiempo crear, era su arte, su trabajo duro vuelto esculturas de vidrio, tras una buena reprimenda de su hermano mayor Gaara logro controlarse y dejarle espacio a Naruto, este salió de la galería prácticamente sin rumbo fijo, solo deseaba alejarse de Sasuke, del lugar donde se encontraron otra vez, camino sin notarlo si quiera hasta su antiguo trabajo, el local de comida que tantas torturas, felicidades y trabajo duro le dio, se mordió el labio al pensar que por culpa de una mañana de repartidor tuvo aquel encuentro con el moreno, su coraje creció más y más, pero la repentina intervención de su hija le interrumpió la rabia del corazón, estaba pateándole con fuerzas, eso solo significaba que debía calmarse y calmarla a ella.

_Tranquila, nada malo va a sucederte, estás conmigo, no necesitas más nada pequeña._ – acaricio su vientre un poco para después sonreír, haría una visita sorpresa a su jefazo pervertido. -

Ya casi llegaba la noche, era la hora pico en el local, sin impresión se abrió paso por entre el cumulo de comensales, los platos humeantes en la barra que rodaban de un lado a otro gracias a un nuevo empleado que parecía muy eficiente, daba tumbos de un lado a otro como si fuera una lucha contra un enemigo imaginario, Naruto se detuvo a observarlo, debía ser sincero, el joven que ocupaba su antiguo puesto era un torbellino de color verde, verde por su ropa estrafalaria en ese tono, cruzo sus brazos y se recargo de la pared, estuvo mirando el ir y venir del joven hasta que el mismo chico se detuvo repentinamente frente a él, fue algo que no esperaba el rubio.

_¡Bienvenidos!_ – sin pena alguna prácticamente agarro a Naruto de la cintura y lo escolto a una mesa que estaba recién desocupada _– ¡el menú del día está aquí!_

_Yo…_ - tomo el menú entre sus manos, mejor dicho, el chico con hiperactividad se lo dejo allí en un segundo –

_cuando quieras ordenar me avisas._ – desapareció tan rápido como llego, ni dejo que Naruto hablara. –

_parece muy feliz de atender este lugar… _- susurro entre dientes al tiempo que sintió como posaban una mano sobre su hombro_ – no tengo hambre aun…_

_¡el empleado prodigo regresa_!- sonrió divertido al ver a su antiguo empleado –

_¡Jefe! _– le miro con asombro, feliz, más bien con un sentimiento de nostalgia que seguro eran causados por sus hormonas –

_¿Sacaste a pasear la carga?_ – señalo con su dedo el enorme vientre del rubio –

_No se burle de mi estado._ – inflo los cachetes como solía hacer cuando se enfadaba –

_Tranquilo, me alegra verte después de todo, se te extraña por aquí._ – paso a tomar asiento junto al rubio –

_Consiguió un buen suplente._ – observo al chico que iba y venía desenfrenadamente con los pedidos –

_Lee…_ _esta algo loco pero es un buen chico, más bien demasiado bueno, no le gusta hacer nada mal y si algo le sale mal lo repite mil veces más para no equivocarse de nuevo._

_Y…_ - bajo la mirada melancólico, aun el recuerdo de Sasuke rebotaba por su cabeza – _está bien el negocio, por como lo veo._

_¿Qué te sucedió?_ – el aire divertido de Jiraiya paso a uno serio, como paternal, debía admitir que se había encariñado con Naruto como si fuera un nieto suyo. –

_Nada, no ha pasado nada, estoy muy bien en casa de Gaara, es más de lo que esperaba, nos quiere mucho a mi hija y a mí._

_¿Y el otro?_

_No necesito hablar del otro._

_Allí radica tu molestia._ – sentencio fríamente – _¡olvida los problemas por hoy, comamos un buen ramen!_

_Ella está de acuerdo. _– sonrió rascando su nariz, como presentía que su pequeña caprichosa amaría comer ramen tanto como él. –

El rato se les fue más ameno de lo esperado, Naruto olvido sus problemas sentimentales con el cariño y el calor de alguien conocido, fue una gran idea visitar a Jiraiya, pero ya era realmente tarde, en el local solo quedaron ellos dos, aun conversando hasta que el rubio vio la hora en el reloj de pared tras la barra.

_Es tarde._ - Naruto se levantó del asiento con mucha dificultad –

_No hay problema, ¡te llevare hasta la casa, compre un auto nuevo!_ – saco un juego de llaves del bolsillo de su pantalón. –

_Ese llavero es obsceno…_ - miro el llavero en forma de pechos que colgaba de las mencionadas llaves –

_¿Quieres irte a pie o que te lleve yo_? – el peliblanco lo miro malicioso –

_No se diga más_. – sonrió nervioso –

Mientras Naruto regresa a casa de Gaara, este ya había terminado su exposición y estaba también de nuevo en el hogar, agotado y preocupado por Naruto, miro su reloj de pulsera para darse cuenta que pasaban de las 11 de la noche y el rubio no llegaba. Luego de cambiarse subió a la habitación del mismo y paso dentro sin encender las luces si quiera, se detuvo en el medio del lugar, por un segundo la verdad estaba dándole de lleno, la habitación estaba llena del aroma del Uzumaki, de su presencia, del futuro que llevaba dentro ya que en una esquina Naruto había dispuesto todos los regalos, peluches y detalles para su hija, era como un santuario en rosa.

Dio algunos pasos más y tomo asiento en la mecedora color blanco que fue el último y más extravagante regalo que le dio Temari al rubio, se meció unas cuantas veces en ella, podía imaginar las cosas que sucederían allí mismo, cuando Naruto estuviese sentado allí con la pequeña, sin querer se formó una débil sonrisa en sus labios, sería la escena más tierna que jamás haya visto, estaba tan cómodo y absorto en esos pensamientos que no sintió cuando la puerta de la habitación fue abierta nuevamente por su dueño, ante Gaara estaba un Naruto que lo miraba serenamente, más calmado y centrado del que recordó cuando se fue de la galería.

_Buenas noches._ – el rubio sentencio suavemente mientras cerraba la puerta ya dentro –

_Estaba preocupado, es tarde._ – trato de levantarse de la mecedora pero el mismo Naruto le cortó el paso –

_Necesitaba pensar las cosas._ – sonrió levemente – _¿es cómoda?_

_Te gustara sentarte aquí con la bebe. _

_Gaara, lo de hoy fue algo que no esperaba realmente. _– poso sus manos sobre los brazos de la mecedora, mirando fijamente al pelirrojo –

_Yo no imagine que lo golpearías de ese modo._

_Fue instintivo, necesitaba hacerlo_. – rio con malicia –_ me gusto hacer eso. _

_Tu eres el que decide que hacer._

_Eso lo pensé mucho también Gaara, que hacer… _- sin previo aviso se agacho hasta quedar frente al nombrado –

_Naruto_… - miro sobresaltado como los labios del rubio se posaban sobre los suyos. –

_Decidí quererte a ti. _

_Yo… _- sus mejillas estaban al rojo vivo, era mil sensaciones recorriendo sus labios, los que al fin Naruto beso por motus propio –

_No digas nada, quiero un futuro para mi hija, uno donde no tenga que pelear por un poco de amor, uno donde me sienta seguro y querido, eso representas tu Gaara_.

Permiso, estaba permitido seguir, eso significaba el beso así que Gaara se sintió con fuerzas renovadas, en un arrebato se puso de pie y estrecho entre sus brazos al rubio, tan cerca que podía sentir su calor, el aliento de su boca, el tibio compas de sus latidos y el redondeado abdomen que le impedía acercarse más aun a él.

_Quiero besarte, quiero demostrarte mis sentimientos como es debido_. – susurro aquella frase al oído de un sonrojado Naruto –

_Tienes permiso_. – sentencio rodeando el cuello de Gaara con sus brazos, estaba bien no pensar, ya solo quería sentir –

_Gracias_.

Esa fue la última palabra que se oyó en la habitación, después de eso solo el sonido de sus besos y sus respiraciones inundo el lugar, parecían extraños en la oscuridad, Gaara no pensaba claramente, solo deseaba poseer ese cuerpo, ese ser, no le importaba la condición del rubio, podía palear con eso, estaba decidido que quería hacerse cargo de la bebe y que ella venia incluida en el paquete que representaba amar a Naruto. Con torpeza ambos se movieron hasta la cama, no era extraño para el rubio ese juego, lo recordaba de sus encuentros con Sasuke, pero no era bueno recordar eso, no en ese instante tan íntimo.

_En la cama no._ – sentencio con una vergüenza enorme, tenía ganas pero ese lugar aún era recordar a Sasuke –

_Yo… no pretendía ir tan lejos, si tu no quieres lo entenderé._ – sentencio abrazando al rubio –

_Estas hormonas me volverán loco, si quiero… más bien._ – sujeto la mano de Gaara deslizándola hasta su bajo vientre. – _lo necesito._

Si ya estaba sonrojado, pues ahora herviría en vergüenza total, sintió la dureza del Uzumaki, estaba totalmente emocionado y tenía razón, había leído que las hormonas de una embarazada les vuelven sexualmente más activas, así que el rubio no era una excepción a la regla. Su cabeza no daba para pensar rápidamente, más bien fue Naruto quien le saco de sus pensamientos con otro beso más demandante, sus bocas se unieron en un vaivén de caricias, sus lenguas encontrándose torpemente como una primera vez mas, entre pequeños gemidos ambos se movieron hasta un sofá de dos puestos que estaba cerca de la puerta, Gaara le dio gracias a su hermana de que le encantara tanto meter mobiliario innecesario para las habitaciones.

_¿Estarás cómodo aquí?_ – pregunto inseguro al ver como el rubio sin pena alguna se quitaba la camisa manga larga que cargaba puesta –

_Donde sea, que no sea la cama._ – tiro la prenda al suelo para después ir por sus pantalones, estaba sintiéndose asfixiado por la ropa que cargaba –

_Está bien._ – había deseado este momento muchas veces, pero nunca imagino que Naruto llevara las riendas y que fuera tan desinhibido para esos asuntos, algo le había pasado al rubio con esa salida que hizo de la galería –

_¿No lo has hecho antes? _– pregunto con una risita tímida, era divertido ver la cara de Gaara con cada acto suyo –

_Soy sincero…_ _no._ – sentencio desabotonando torpemente su camisa, estaba por colapsar de los nervios –

_Te ayudo._

Sin pena alguna se acercó a Gaara y comenzó a tomar las riendas del asunto, estaba urgido de emociones, sus hormonas le pedían, más bien le imploraban tener sexo, sexo ya y ahora. El pelirrojo se dejó hacer nuevamente, sintiendo como las tibias manos del rubio le quitaban la ropa, podía sentir como deslizaba sus manos por todo su pecho, su estómago y descaradamente también por sus caderas, era hasta gracioso notar los movimientos de Naruto por no interrumpir sus actos con su vientre, era un enorme obstáculo entre esos dos cuerpos que querían hacer las cosas bien.

_Yo sigo._ – detuvo las manos del Uzumaki cuando iba a quitarle la última prenda que evitaba quedar desnudo ante el – _no eres mi propiedad, eres lo más preciado que quiero consentir esta noche, quiero descubrir como amarte por mí mismo, quiero saber que se siente hacerte el amor… _

_Gaara. _– sonrió con vergüenza, había olvidado que era la primera vez del pelirrojo, sus hormonas lo controlaban y quería las cosas más rápido o era el querer olvidar que antes de él, hubo alguien más que poseyó ese cuerpo como le dio la gana, más de una vez. –

_No seré el, soy yo Naruto._ – sentencio acompañado de una caricia a la hombría del rubio, estaba claro, quería hacerlo muy diferente a lo que el nombrado imaginaba. –

_Lo sé, eres tú lo que quiero ahora._ – se dejó caer sobre el sofá, no había mas que hacer allí, dejaría que Gaara controlara la situación a su modo, que descubriera como amarlo, como quererlo, como tocarlo, eso borraría muchas cosas del pasado. –

_Soy el hombre más feliz del mundo esta noche, quiero que se vuelva interminable._

_Yo también._ – hablo entrecortado, podía sentir las manos de su mejor amigo recorriendo su vientre, subiendo suavemente por su pecho y deteniéndose en uno de sus pezones valiéndose de lo leído, sabía que ese lugar era uno de los más sensibles en la condición de Naruto. –

_No pediré que digas mi nombre ahora, solo quiero verte y saber que esos hermosos ojos azules me miran solo a mí, a mi mientras hacemos esto._ – beso la frente del rubio y siguió con un camino de besos suaves y tiernos por todo su cuello, pecho y vientre, estaba decidiendo qué camino tomar, como hacerlo, que hacer y en qué momento hacerlo. –

_Te ayudo a saber más cosas…_ - sin importarle el rostro excitado del pelirrojo, tomo su mano derecha y llevo dos de sus dedos a la boca, aquello hizo que Gaara abriera enorme los ojos, no intuía muy bien porque lo hacía pero era pervertida mente exquisito sentir la lengua del rubio succionando sus dedos, recorriéndolos suavemente, lubricándolos… tuvo un espasmo en el corazón, ahora entendía que debía hacer con sus dedos, porque del arrebato de hacer eso. Permitió que Naruto siguiera en ese acto hasta que el mismo decidió que era hora, que debía enfrentar lo que necesitaba como hombre, hacer suyo ese cuerpo delante de él. –

Ahora el problema era el vientre del rubio, no hallaba la posición precisa para evitar lastimarle, estaba entre una encrucijada, no se maldecía por tener su primera experiencia sexual con un chico embarazado, pero debía ser sincero, estaba rayando en algo sumamente extraño para sus gustos. Torpemente hizo que el rubio se diera la vuelta, de espalda a el sería lo mejor, Naruto asintió sin titubeos, la necesidad le quitaba las quejas en los torpes movimientos de Gaara. Trago grueso, esto era lo que quería, se veía realmente deseoso ese cuerpo, sus bajos ardían y sus dedos se movieron instintivamente hacia la baja espalda del rubio, al principio con duda, pero luego sintió como el otro empezó a gemir muy bajo, aquellas caricias surtían el efecto deseado, con más ánimos se dejó llevar e introdujo uno de sus dígitos, fue una acción mortalmente efectiva, Naruto se revolvió con placer, quería eso, sentir eso, sentirse amado de un modo que había olvidado su cuerpo.

Las caricias continuaron, los experimentos también, Gaara estaba impresionado por lo sensible que era ese cuerpo bajo el, pero adoraba cada gemido, movimiento y caricia que le daba Naruto, no imagino realmente que eso fuera a ser así, que sintiera una pasión mil veces mayor de la que imaginaba, animado y excitado decidió que era hora de saber más, de sentir su cuerpo dentro del de su amado, con dificultad se abrió paso dentro, al principio con miedo de no lastimar al rubio, podía sentirlo como se tensaba con cada ligero movimiento de sus caderas, por un segundo quiso salirse pero el mismo rubio le alentó a seguir, que solo necesitaba un momento para que sus cuerpos se acostumbraran a eso que hacían, fueron minutos eternos, sus manos se aferraron cada vez más a las caderas del rubio cuando este decidió que estaba bien, que podía continuar, eso fue el éxtasis para Gaara, al fin empezó un vaivén de caderas que lo volvía loco, era magistral, poder sentir en pleno a su amor, le susurraba que le amaba, que lo haría feliz, que lo cuidaría eternamente, mientras que Naruto solo gemía para él, hondo, profundo y fuertemente, tan fuerte que creía que sus hermanos escucharían al rubio gritar.

_Naruto… voy a…_ - gimió roncamente, al fin llegaba a su límite, las sensaciones fueron demasiado para ambos, en un segundo sintió como el rubio se contraía más y más, estaba por venirse como él, pero el ultimo y agónico gemido del rubio al llegar lo saco de su momento soñado -

_¡SASUKE! _

_**Continuara…**_

Sin comentarios, capitulo sin comentario, esperen el que viene que así sabrán como sigue esto… _**((Escritora malvada trabajando en el próximo capítulo ))**_

_**Próximo Capitulo:**_

_**Perseguido**_


	31. Perseguido

_**Bienvenidos, este es mi primer fic de Naruto, algo tarde no, pero bueno, por algún lado se comienza esto, espero lo disfruten, el fic es un Sasu x Naru( típico pero me encanta ), también otras parejas que saldrán a su debido tiempo y no quiero dar mucho spoiler XD. Mundo alterno, mpreg ( al que no sepa que es, largo, no quiero quejas después) Yaoi como todos mis amados fics, y nada más que decir, esto será algo de romance, humor, amor y angustia. Ah… Naruto no me pertenece, es de Kishimoto – sama, espero no se enfade por todo lo que le hare a Naruto y Sasuke je je je. **_

_**Contra la corriente**_

_**Capítulo 31**_

_**Perseguido**_

Una lagrima, otra lagrima más, no podía si quiera controlarlas, eran demasiadas y al mismo tiempo, se sentía tan solo, tan lleno de dudas, sentado en la mecedora en plena oscuridad con un frio que calaba hasta los huesos, eso lo despertó, o quizás fue la fuerza que oprimía su pecho con el revelador sueño que tuvo segundos antes, se sintió tan real hasta cuando Naruto grito aquel nombre, el maldito nombre que le perseguía como sombra nocturna. Debía respirar profundo y controlar su llanto, solo había sido un mal sueño, uno donde imagino cosas hermosas, deseos carnales para con el rubio, pero que se transformó en una pesadilla inimaginada. Con cuidado se limpió el rostro para salir de la habitación, ni se dio cuenta cuando cayó rendido en aquella mecedora, era tiempo de llamar a Naruto a su celular para saber dónde estaba a esas horas, daba gracias en cierto modo porque el rubio no lo encontrara durmiendo en la mecedora de su hija, pero su suerte culmino cuando el mismo dueño de la habitación abrió la puerta súbitamente y encendió la luz.

_¿Gaara?_ – miro sorprendido a su inesperado invitado en la habitación –

_Naruto._ – se mordió el labio con fuerza, otra vez quería llorar, quería correr y pedirle que le explicara el sueño, que le dijera si verdaderamente el seguiría añorando a Sasuke o se decidiría por el –

_Perdona que llegue tarde, estaba donde mi jefe, me dio hambre y acabe en el local de comida._ – sonrió tímidamente, pero sentía que el ambiente estaba pesado con la actitud del pelirrojo –

_¿Perdonaras a Sasuke? – _sin vueltas o frases de mas, era la duda que tenía atragantada entre pecho y espalda –

_No quiero hablar de él. _

_Yo sí._

_Gaara, acaso no viste lo que sucedió en la galería, como ese estúpido desgraciado se apareció, como quiso hablarme, a mí, a quien ignoro por meses… no pretendo perdonarlo si quieres mi respuesta. _

_¿Algún día me querrás tanto como odias a Sasuke?_

_Son emociones distintas._- sentencio tímidamente, ni si quiera había notado que la fuerza que imprimía en odiarlo estaba peligrosamente equilibrada con la que lo amaba –

_Sabes que te amo, te deseo_… _y esta noche es más fuerte que nunca antes Naruto._ – dio unos pasos seguros hasta el rubio, ese sueño le había dado las fuerzas y la verdad de sus emociones reprimidas –

_Gaara, yo… mi condición, no creo que sea capaz de aceptar algo así ahora, perdóname. – _paso sus brazos por la espalda del pelirrojo, un abrazo tierno y con sabor a consuelo –

_Aun lo amas, no puedes negarlo Naruto, por más que odies su nombre, su presencia, el que te abandonara, aun lo tienes metido en el corazón._ – reclino su cabeza del hombro del rubio –

_Quisiera sacarlo de allí, enséñame cómo hacerlo y lo hare, solo dame tiempo Gaara, tiempo para pensar claro, para salir de mi embarazo y hablemos mejor, que estas estúpidas hormonas no controlen mi juicio._

_¿Tiempo?_ – deshizo el abrazo con suavidad – _puedo darte eso y mucho más._

_Agradezco que comprendas. _

_Yo agradezco que solo haya sido un mal sueño. – _sonrió con los ojos húmedos, prefería a este Naruto escurridizo que a la bestia que soñó, la que lo uso para satisfacerse y burlarse de el –

_No comprendo, ¿qué sueño? _– miro confundido a su amigo –

_No es nada, mejor me retiro, que tengan dulces sueños. _– beso la frente del rubio con ternura para después salir de la habitación. estaba más sereno, ese sueño solo le había abierto los ojos sobre sus más grandes temores con Naruto –

A veces los sueños son el mejor remedio y la ventana del alma, te dice lo que deseas, lo que temes, lo que anhelas con el corazón, quizás para Gaara este sueño solo le indico que nada es seguro, ni si quiera su amor por el rubio, que será perfecto, idílico y sin problemas. En otro lado, la situación nocturna distaba de malos sueños o pesadillas, en medio de la noche un Fugaku expectante tomo un taxi rumbo a la universidad, no eran horas para llegar directo allí pero no tenia de otra, el cadáver de Danzo no pasaría muchas horas sin ser descubierto, conocía muy bien las instalaciones así que se arriesgaría a entrar y registrar el lugar, conociendo a Danzo, estaba seguro que dejaría alguna carta, nota u otra tonta declaración de sus pecados, como un cobarde que huye y teme a vivir la verdad de sus propios actos.

El taxista condujo sin dificultad por las calles solitarias y frías mientras Fugaku miraba las llamadas entrantes en su celular, no podía borrarlas ni mucho menos decir que no había hablado con Danzo, su mejor cuartada era su esposa, le dejo bien en claro que saldría a verlo por la llamada que le dio, eso bastaría para alejarlo de las investigaciones, todo sería perfecto y la única pieza que desencajaba era una posible nota de Danzo, por eso se arriesgaba tanto en llegar allí, su plan era perfecto hasta que alzo la vista al sentir como el taxi donde iba frenaba súbitamente, delante de el había un compendio de patrullas con luces rojas y azules, una ambulancia, muchos policías y la entrada de la universidad acordonada como en la típica escena de un crimen, allí la valentía y seguridad de Fugaku cayó por el piso, habían encontrado el cadáver de Danzo antes que él, y lo que era peor aún, estaba a punto de entrar en un juego que desconocía por completo.

_Buenas noches_ – un policía hizo que el taxi se detuviera a pocos metros de la universidad, con su linterna ilumino hacia dentro. – _¿a dónde se dirigen?_

_Íbamos al hotel cercano aquí _– Fugaku se le adelanto a lo que posiblemente respondería el taxista que lo llevaba –

El policía miro seriamente a Fugaku para después bajar la linterna y dejarlos irse, el taxista siguió conduciendo sin preguntarle nada a su pasajero, pensó que al ver el sitio cerrado por tantos policías era innecesario detenerse allí.

_¿Quiere que lo deje en el hotel más cercano?_ – pregunto curioso a un ensimismado moreno –

_Si, por favor déjeme en el hotel. _

_Como diga. _

Esa noche sería la más larga para Fugaku Uchiha, tuvo que retroceder en sus planes, estaba estancado en la ciudad, dudoso de lo que encontrarían los policías en el despacho de Danzo, pero para cuando amaneció la verdad sobre algunas cosas fueron más fuertes que las sospechas.

En casa de la familia Uchiha la situación parecía un tanto extraña, Mikoto había logrado que sus hijos y nieto pasaran la noche allí, Itachi se atrevió a tomar tan arriesgada decisión porque sabía del tiempo que tardaría su padre en ir y venir, estaban con el tiempo a su favor. la mañana se asomaba con un sol radiante, algo fría por el clima otoñal que pronto entraría pero igual no importa ciertamente para uno de los durmientes, la abnegada Mikoto paso habitación por habitación, primero donde Sasuke, abrió un poco la puerta para ver dormido a su hijo como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado y nada malo ni extraño estuviese irrumpiendo en sus vidas, dio un suspiro de satisfacción y cerró la puerta para dirigirse a su segundo destino, la habitación de Itachi, en ella se quedaron tanto el cómo su hijo, tan cuidadosamente como antes abrió la puerta un poco para darse cuenta que Itachi no estaba en su cama y que el único ocupante era Sai dormido aun en un futon que ella misma arreglo la noche anterior.

_Hasta duerme como el…_ - susurro entre una sonrisa divertida, recordaba a un diminuto bebe en sus brazos y ahora lo que dormía allí era un jovencito grande, fuerte y con el parecido que tienen todos los Uchiha. –

_Buenos días madre_. – Itachi le sorprendió por la espalda, venia del baño ya desperezado –

_No descansaste mucho_. – contemplo a su nieto todavía impresionada – _me pregunto cómo será la bebe, quiero conocer a Naruto, por favor Itachi, tráelo apenas puedas._

_Eso es algo un tanto complicado madre, primero Sasuke debe hablar con él_.

_Quiero a mi familia unida otra vez Itachi, como en los buenos tiempos, cuando tú eras un niño_… - acaricio el hombro de su hijo con ternura – _cuando tu padre aun no tenía esa mentalidad de tener el poder sobre todo y todos. _

_Eso volverá, luchare para que Sasuke tenga un hogar, mi hijo y mi sobrina, necesito cumplir la promesa que le hice a Minato. – _desvió sus orbes negras hacia Sai, aun dormido y ajeno a las declaraciones de su madre –

_Su padre se negara a todo esto, apenas descubra que trajiste a Sasuke, que encontraste a Sai, todo esto se volverá un infierno horrible._ – susurro apretando sus manos contra su pecho –

_Por ello quiero comprar una casa lejos de aquí, quiero que vengas con nosotros, que hagamos una vida fuera de las ordenes de mi padre, madre es hora de que decidas por ti y no por él._

_Itachi, es difícil dejar a alguien después de tantos años dedicados y dados, amo a tu padre, así sea lo que es, lamentablemente aun lo amo. _

_El no merece tu fidelidad, tu devoción y mucho menos tus lágrimas. _– noto como los ojos de Mikoto estaban a punto de soltarse en llanto –

_Hijo…_ _eres tan dulce._ – sonrió débilmente pero toda aquella conversación fue interrumpida por el toque a la puerta –

_Yo abro._

Itachi bajo las escaleras rumbo a la entrada, pregunto quién tocaba y como respuesta obtuvo una orden seca y fría que conocía, la orden que da un policía de abrir la puerta, en un segundo cumplió la petición que hacia un uniformado seguido de dos hombres más, Itachi conocía vagamente a esas personas, eran detectives como el, estaba confundido, sin duda alguna esto no era algo común de ver.

_Buenos días, necesitamos hablar con Fugaku Uchiha, ¿se encuentra?_ – el más maduro de los dos detectives le hablo parsimonioso y sacándose de los labios el cigarrillo que fumaba –

_Detective Sarutobi… _- Itachi lo recordó mejor, era de la división de órdenes de arresto y captura –_ mi padre no está, pero quiero saber para que lo buscan. _

_Algo muy serio, sabes que no está permitido dar información pero por tratarse de los Uchiha y la situación, lo hare, tu padre está implicado en una serie de irregularidades, se le ha expedido una orden de captura por esto… _- el hombre le extendió la reglamentaria orden donde se daba a conocer los cargos de los que se le acusaba, Itachi abrió los ojos en grande, su padre tenía un conjunto de irregularidades que iban desde obstrucción a la ley, extorción, intento de asesinato y manejo de información clasificada. –

_Intento de asesinato…_ - hablo para si con consternación, no sabía a quién habría su padre intentado matar, sabía que era capaz de muchas cosas pero nunca de cometer un crimen así, bueno, en realidad el vivió algo parecido a un asesinato, el secuestro y desaparición de su propio hijo _– ¿a quién intento matar?_

_Esa información no la tengo aun, solo me limito a pedirte que no interrumpas las labores, sabes muy bien que debemos hacer un cateo. _

_No hay problema, pasen. _– aun impresionado dejo que el detective y un grupo nutrido de policías entrara a la casa –

_Itachi, ¿qué sucede? _– Mikoto bajo las escaleras alertada por el repentino alboroto de los policías registrando todo_ – _

_Están buscando a mi padre, tiene orden de captura por intento de asesinato. _– hablo en un tono frio, como si no fuera su padre de quien hablara –

_Dios mío…_ _Fugaku no…_ - se llevó las manos al rostro mientras sollozaba – _no es posible Itachi._

_Cálmate madre, sabes que no debes derramar una lágrima más por él. _– le estrecho entre sus brazos mientras pensaba y pensaba a quien habría querido matar su padre –

En menos de una hora los policías dejaron la casa, se llevaron algunos documentos del despacho de Fugaku, su laptop y un tanto más de papeles, Itachi no interrumpió la labor de sus congéneres, sabía muy bien cómo se manejaba todo ello y esperaría al ir a su trabajo para saber más, lo que ciertamente si le sorprendía era que su padre saliera casualmente de Konoha cuando se le da una orden de captura, Fugaku debía saber que le pisaban los talones.

_¿Qué diablos paso aquí? _– Sasuke al fin sale de su habitación notando el desastre y a su madre sentada en el sofá aun vuelta un mar de lágrimas –

_Nuestro padre trato de asesinar a alguien y vinieron por él, tiene orden de captura._ – Itachi sentencio secamente, estaba disgustado con todo ese asunto –

_Asesinar…_ - en un segundo Sasuke término por sentarse en el sofá junto a Mikoto – _¿a quién?_

_No lo sé, pero esto cambia todo el panorama que tenía_…

_El no regresara a esta casa más, no mientras se aclara lo que sucedió. _

_Su padre dijo que iría a ver a un amigo suyo que estaba mal… que temía que cometiera una locura. _– la morena hablo entre su llanto amargo –

_Y si trato de…_ - el mayor de los Uchiha cayo súbitamente al ver que Sai se asomaba por las escaleras también. –

_¿Qué sucedió aquí_? – miro el drama armado por su abuela –

_Tu abuelo está siendo buscado por intento de asesinato. _– Mikoto le hablo con una tristeza enorme, le daba pena que todo esto pasara en un momento en que deberían ser felices –

_Está claro, esta familia debe tener algún mal karma encima, desde que sé que soy un Uchiha solo han pasado locuras tras locuras, un tío que es amante de mi medio hermano, un abuelo que me secuestro y trato de desaparecerme y ahora también es un asesino._

_Sai. – _Itachi le llamo con seriedad, bastaba de exponer las malas cosas que pasaban allí –

_Perdón, solo que no veo que las cosas mejoren. _

_No me interesa lo que suceda con él, realmente merecido se lo tiene si acaba tras las rejas, debió estar preso hace mucho tiempo atrás por lo que le hizo a Itachi. _– Sasuke sentencio con la mirada desafiante, sin un ápice de duda en su voz –

_Es culpable de muchas cosas Sasuke, pero es nuestro padre aunque nos duela admitirlo._

_No estoy interesado en saber de su paradero o si lo encontraran, mi prioridad es Naruto y por ello quiero que me dejes llevar a Sai conmigo. _

_¿soy el pase al perdón de tu amante? _– el menor pregunto en tono algo jocoso_ – _

_Eres el medio hermano de Naruto, eso debe saberlo y no lo llames así_. – una venita empezaba a latir en la frente del moreno, Sai no dejaba de usar su peculiar modo de ver el mundo –

_Entonces como lo llam_o… _¿hermano o tía política?_

_¡Itachi contrólalo! _– Sasuke señalo al mayor con molestia –_ no me vengas a sermonear cuando le dé un buen golpe a tu hijo._

_Soy tu sobrino tío Sasuke. _

…_.. _– el mencionado dio la conversación por perdida, hablar seriamente con Sai era casi tarea imposible, esperaría a estar más calmado para no intentar matarlo y acabar el también preso como su padre –

Los ánimos estaban alterados en la familia, Fugaku no daba luces de aparecer, la policía logro detectar que tomo un vuelo fuera de Konoha así que las pesquisas en casa de los Uchiha no fueron más que un pequeño adelanto de investigaciones. Itachi tomo la decisión de regresar al trabajo antes de que culminaran sus vacaciones, debía estar al tanto de la captura de su padre, pero más que eso, era el querer saber a quién quiso matar y como la policía tenía evidencias tan grandes como para darle una orden de captura, al mismo tiempo Sasuke intento convencerlo de dejarlo llevarse a Sai pero Itachi se negó, le pidió paciencia con Naruto, que no habría cambios hasta que determinaran lo sucedido con Fugaku, esperar un poco más estaba bien, no era momento de meter a Naruto en ese oscuro predicamento, su condición no daba para darle sustos o decirle que su suegro era un posible asesino fugitivo de la justicia. Al final Sasuke acepto el plan, se limitaría con lo de ir tras Naruto por un momento, pero eso no le quitaba las intenciones de acortar las distancias y limar asperezas, no le daría información de más, pero tampoco se sentaría a esperar a que el pelirrojo cabeza de cerillo le quitara a su rubio o a su hija.

Sin darse cuenta, de un día paso a ser tres semanas, tres terroríficas semanas en que Itachi no logro sacarle información a la policía, el expediente de su padre fue tratado como algo delicado, clasificado y prohibido para él, en parte no se asombró ya que él era su hijo y también policía, más bien se sintió vigilado, sus llamadas, sus labores profesionales, todo estaba siendo disimuladamente supervisado, estaba seguro que el teléfono de su casa fue intervenido, así como su celular y los de sus más cercanos, y lo más increíble fue que no pudo averiguar quién era la victima de Fugaku, solo se hablaba de su culpabilidad.

Mientras Itachi trabaja en manejar el problema de su padre, Sasuke y Sai permanecieron con Mikoto, la pobre vivía angustiada, siempre creyendo que Fugaku volvería a entrar por esa puerta algún día, que se entregaría y dejaría de jugar al gato y al ratón con sus actos, pero no sucedía, días y días pasaban y con ellos también Sasuke se veía más y más cerca de Naruto, le sirvió de mucho contactar a Kankuro, no desperdiciaría la oportunidad que el le brindo ese día en la galería, conocía los lugares que visitaba el rubio, sus caminatas al parque, las nuevas clases para padres que tomaba junto a un odiado pelirrojo, su vida y sus energías se le iban con esa persecución, nunca tan cerca pero tampoco tan lejos, como añoraba el momento propicio para presentarse otra vez, para contarle la verdad completa sin tapujos, que ironía, al final Fugaku se salió con la suya, no podía acercarse mucho a Naruto así lo deseara con todas sus fuerzas.

Esa tarde de otoño Sasuke le siguió como acostumbraba, a una prudente distancia, esperaba paciente a ver aparecer al rubio con su inseparable salvador, ambos bajaron del auto de Temari y caminaron un poco hasta la clínica donde Naruto tomaba las clases, el día no parecía nada diferente salvo por algo que ilumino el alma de Sasuke, Gaara no entro a la clínica, se despidió del rubio en la puerta del lugar y camino en otra dirección dejándolo solo.

_Mi oportunidad…_ - susurro con impresión al tiempo que corría dentro de la clínica después del rubio –

No pensaba, estaba muy emocionado como para hacerlo, sabía a qué piso iría Naruto así que se le adelantó por las escaleras de emergencia y llego antes que el al piso de obstetricia, sin importarle que los pacientes lo miraran extraño, tomo una revista de una pequeña pila sobre una mesita en la sala de espera. su ubicación era estratégica así que vería perfectamente al rubio cuando saliera de los ascensores, no paso más de unos minutos cuando su vista quedo prendada del rubio, siempre lo miro de lejos así que no había detallado el cambio que había dado esas últimas semanas, su vientre había crecido más aun, estaba a punto de pisar los 8 meses, caminaba algo gracioso y con su típica expresión desentendida, se veía más frágil, más suave, más delicado por su estado, como le dieron ganas de tocar su vientre un segundo, no lo había hecho nunca, las distancias eran una maldición en sus sueños, tocar a su hija, sentirla moverse, saber cómo era eso, quería preguntarle a Naruto que nombre le pondría, para cuando daría a luz, tantas y tantas dudas que su cabeza empezó a darle vueltas, su corazón se aceleró y trago grueso al ver al rubio pasar muy cerca suyo con dirección a su clase, como pudo se tapó con la revista abierta y dejo que todo sucediera, ya a salvo de ser descubierto vio como el rubio se detuvo y miro a los demás padres reunidos en la entrada de la clase, se veía melancólico, allí solo, sin nadie para ayudarle o darle una mano, sin el padre de la criatura para acompañarlo.

_Soy un cobarde._ – se puso de pie y dejo la revista sobre la silla, quería dar unos pasos y hablarle a Naruto pero este desapareció de su vista dentro del salón donde se impartía la clase. –

Dentro, ya todo estaba dispuesto para la clase, Naruto tomo asiento solitario cerca de la puerta, se sentía seguro en ese sitio ya que no llamaba la atención quedando casi al final del grupo de padres, la enfermera les saludo como siempre y dio inicio a su charla semanal, estaba muy distraída explicando hasta que logro ver a su rubio alumno solitario, la clase era un grupo variopinto de personas, había solo mujeres y sus parejas salvo por Naruto, fue muy receptiva con el jovencito y su compañero ya que creía que Gaara era el padre del bebe que esperaba, curiosa por la falta del pelirrojo la enfermera se movió hasta donde Naruto agachándose a su nivel.

_¿Viniste solo hoy?_ – sonrió dulcemente colocando su mano sobre el hombro del Uzumaki –

_El…_ - quiso explicarle a la enfermera la falta de Gaara pero solo sintió como otra mano se posaba sobre su hombro libre –

_Ya estoy aquí_. – la voz de Sasuke sonó con un tono fuerte y sin miramientos –

_Tu_… - Naruto palideció al verlo, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar para quitárselo de encima, más bien la enfermera miro curiosa al moreno y cerró la puerta para dar inicio a la clase como lo más normal del mundo –

_Ahora si empezamos. – _camino de regreso a su puesto dejando a Naruto y Sasuke en su sitio –

_Quita… tu mano de mi hombro._ – siseo rencoroso, estaba conteniéndose a todas luces de volver a golpearlo, de dejarlo noqueado en el piso, se abstuvo gracias a que estaba en una clase llena de pobres embarazadas que no se merecían ver un espectáculo en sus estados y ni hablar de el mismo, con 8 meses cualquier emoción fuerte podía disparar su trabajo de parto. –

_No lo hare, soy el padre de ese bebe así que tengo derecho a estar aquí._ – sin tomarle atención a los ojos iracundos de Naruto, se sentó imitando a las otras parejas presentes en la clase –

_Maldito bastardo…_ _me has estado siguiendo._ – trato de no alterarse más, no pretendía llamar la atención de los demás –

_Todos los días desde que llegue a Konoha._

_¿Acaso no tienes vida propia?_ – sentencio logrando quitarse la mano de Sasuke de su hombro –

_Mi vida se fue contigo._ – hablo serenamente, con sus orbes negras clavadas en el enorme vientre del rubio – _¿puedo tocar?_

_No quiero que me pongas una sola ma… - _no pudo quejarse más, su hija le dio una patada que lo dejo sin aliento, instintivamente intento posar su mano en un costado pero para su sorpresa ya la tibia mano de Sasuke estaba allí, sintiendo por primera vez a ese bebe moverse, una sensación que estaba fija en su alma, porque le traía el recuerdo de su hermano hacia años atrás. –

_Mi hija… _

Quedo paralizado, sentía como se movía, como se revolvía en ese ya ajustado espacio que le quedaba dentro de Naruto, era la cosa más increíble y más bella que pudo experimentar, se imaginó mil modos de como sucedería, como seria, pero nada se comparaba a ese instante en el tiempo y en el espacio, su mano tembló un poco pero no se separó al sentir que la bebe se calmó, su corazón se volvió minúsculo, como una pequeña semilla al viento. Él había creado eso, ese ser que tenía vida y existía, un dolor lacerante le inundo el pecho, como había podido huir de Naruto, como su ego y su mezquindad lo habían llevado a usarlo y dejarlo, era inocente pero también culpable por no llamar, por no comunicarse como su corazón le decía, siempre escuchando a la razón y no al sentido común que le gritaba volver, ver al rubio, saber de él.

_Yo los amo, quiero estar en sus vidas otra vez._ – sentencio con las lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas, no sabía porque, pero estaba llorando, dejando ir sus sentimientos por Naruto y por su hija –

_**Continuara…**_

¿Ahora qué tal?, su impredecible y malvada escritora acaba de revelar que la escena lemon de Gaara y Naruto fue producto de un sueño, creo que me pase, creí que sería divertido pero cuando me escribieron que hasta lloraron por el suceso, me sentí malita conmigo misma, como es posible que les diera esa maldad de capitulo je je je, bueno , así que solo fue un sueño, miren que estuve a punto de dejarlo como un suceso real pero me contuve, decidí no ser tan ( Troll face ) ja ja ja. Ahora, ¿más contentas?, el encuentro se dio de un modo distinto pero no crean que esto para Sasuke es soplar y hacer botellas, Naruto está contenido por el sitio donde se encuentra y Sasuke tampoco le puede soltar de una todas las noticias o mandara al Uzumaki derechito a la sala de partos XD. Hablando de eso, se aproxima… jua jua jua una de las escenas que más me encanta escribir, ¡los partos!, espero me sepan perdonar y lo siento mucho por asustarlas de ese modo, no niego que me costó un mundo hacer que Gaara se ….. a Naruto, pero salió bien tosquito y fuerte, más bien pareció que Naruto uso a Gaara como si fuera un consolador humano XP.

Terminado mi repertorio de comentarios, agradezco que llegáramos a los 300 reviews!, es demasiado increíble, no había llegado a esa cantidad antes aquí. Felicitaciones a todas las que me dejaron un comentario y a las que no, pues que esperan para dejarme su opinión, desde saludos, comentarios, reclamos o tomatazos, acepto de todo pero sin devoluciones ji ji ji.

A las que decían pobrecito Gaara, complaceré peticiones, no dire cuales, pero creo el pelirrojo se merece algo bueno en este fic después de sufrir y seguir sufriendo ToT.

_**Próximo Capitulo:**_

_**Acercándome a mi amor**_


	32. Acercándome a mi amor

_**Bienvenidos, este es mi primer fic de Naruto, algo tarde no, pero bueno, por algún lado se comienza esto, espero lo disfruten, el fic es un Sasu x Naru( típico pero me encanta ), también otras parejas que saldrán a su debido tiempo y no quiero dar mucho spoiler XD. Mundo alterno, mpreg ( al que no sepa que es, largo, no quiero quejas después) Yaoi como todos mis amados fics, y nada más que decir, esto será algo de romance, humor, amor y angustia. Ah… Naruto no me pertenece, es de Kishimoto – sama, espero no se enfade por todo lo que le hare a Naruto y Sasuke je je je. **_

_**Contra la corriente**_

_**Capítulo 32**_

_**Acercándome a mi amor**_

Se contenía de un modo inimaginado, cada contacto, cada palabra que le daba, cada vez que tocaba su vientre como si él fuera un buda para la buena suerte, lo estaba sacando de sus casillas, que afortunado era el maldito Sasuke de estar en esa clase, porque solo eso y nada más que eso lo salvaba de morir a golpes en sus manos. Por la parte del moreno, estaba que no cabía dentro de sí, parecía un niño interesado en un juguete nuevo, prestaba más atención que los demás padres, ¡si hasta hacía preguntas a la enfermera!, estaba exprimiendo las horas de la buena suerte, las pocas y felices horas que tenía para disfrutar de ese suceso, sabía que apenas acabara la clase, su realidad quedaría al descubierto, que Naruto como mínimo lo mandaría al más allá, pero valía la pena, todo eso valía la pena, no le importaba las miradas gélidas, asesinas, despiadadas e impresionantes que nunca le vio al rubio, que le cayeran mil rayos y ni eso lo haría quitar sus manos de aquel cálido vientre, de tocar la piel de Naruto sobre su ropa, de hablarle, de sentir su aroma dulce y que no olvidaba.

_Vamos a hacer el ejercicio numero 5… por favor los padres pónganse atrás de sus parejas para hacerles apoyo._ – la enfermera caminaba por todo el salón entre los futuros padres, guiaba como acostumbraba pero no podía quitar los ojos de la peculiar parejita que representaban Sasuke y Naruto, a todas luces querían matarse, pero algo, algo muy grande no lo permitía. –

_¿Cómo es eso de la numero 5? – _Sasuke pregunto con mucha pena, esperaba que al menos Naruto le dijera que hacer pero para su desgracia solo obtuvo un muy disimulado codazo que dio en la boca del estómago del moreno dejándolo sin aire_ – _

_Lárgate de aquí._

_No… _- abrió la boca enorme para regresar el oxígeno que había perdido, el amor dolía y no lo decía metafóricamente hablando, Naruto ya le había dado dos codazos y un pisotón que por poco le fractura un dedo del pie –

_¿La posición 5_? – el ojo clínico de la enfermera no se hizo esperar, se agacho frente al dueto muy seria, sabía que se descontrolarían en cualquier momento. – _¿les ayudo?_

_Si por favor_. – Sasuke le sonrió a medias, hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no demostrar la hostilidad que le tenía Naruto –

_Por favor señor Uzumaki colóquese de espaldas a su_… - sintió como el rubio le miraba asesinamente _– je, je… solo colóquese con su espalda hacia él._

_¿Y ahora?_ – Sasuke dejo que el rubio se ubicara sentando de espaldas delante de el –

_Usted, pondrá sus manos sobre la baja espalda de su compañero y hará suaves masajes de arriba abajo o como prefiera el, todo depende del dolor que tenga en ese momento._ – sonrió inocentemente alejándose del dueto –

Ambos se quedaron paralizados, todas las demás parejas estaban en sus ejercicios de masajes relajantes menos ellos, no era para menos, una cosa era tocarle el vientre y otra muy diferente era poner sus manos sobre un sitio que acarrearía un grado de peligro para su salud física, Sasuke se quedó con las manos al aire, mirando al rubio con duda, por su parte Naruto no lo miraba, solo esperaba que aquel imbécil no se atreviera si quiera a tocar sus caderas porque si lo hacia allí lo daba por muerto.

_¿El cabeza de cerillo hacia esto?_ – ese pensamiento se le escapó de la boca en un segundo, ¿Gaara hacia esos ejercicios en el cuerpo de "su" Naruto? –

_Es Gaara…_ _y si, los hacia y muy bien_. – mascullo entre dientes con la total y mal sana intención de molestar al Uchiha –

_¿Cómo esto_? – adiós vida, si se moría de una patada o un derechazo por esto, que pasara ahora, nadie humilla a un Uchiha y se queda feliz por ello –

Sasuke trago grueso envalentonado por los celos, sin pena alguna y asaltando el cuerpo de Naruto metió las manos debajo de la camisa, su piel era igual de suave a como la recordaba, tibia, divina, sus dedos recorrieron aquella espalda con devoción, suavemente, igual a como un pianista tocaría la melodía que saliera del corazón. Naruto abrió los ojos en sobre medida, la piel se le erizo desde la base del cuello hasta donde la espalda pierde su nombre, esos dedos, esas manos tocándolo no como un simple masaje, era otra cosa, una muy perversa y lujuriosa, Sasuke jugaba con sus caderas, moviendo sus dedos por el borde de sus pantalones, metiéndolos como quien no quiere la cosa.

No podía moverse, estaba seguro que sus mejillas lucían un rojo brillante, intenso y más evidente que un semáforo en alto, su pecho se sintió oprimido por el cumulo de sensaciones, era un sentimiento extraño el que sentía, quería voltearse y romperle los dedos uno por uno a Sasuke, pero también algo muy dentro de él le reprimía ese acto salvaje, una sensación del alma, una donde le traía buenos recuerdos, pocos pero buenos, sin querer estaba cayendo en esas caricias, su cabeza quedo gacha, respirando entre jadeos cortos ya que las manos de Sasuke habían viajado a otros lugares prohibidos y estaban sobre su pecho, deslizándose por debajo de su ropa, toqueteando sus pezones, todo aquello en una arriesgada maniobra que parecía de depravados sexuales por el lugar donde estaban, no importaba, en un momento consiguió lo que deseaba, dominar la rabia de Naruto, su rencor, hacerle recordar que amar es dulzura y no dolor.

Err… - la enfermera se detuvo delante del dueto, su rostro estaba un poco confuso al ver la escena, los mismos jóvenes que casi se mataban ahora parecían dos animales en celo, el rubio estaba con el rostro oculto y sus mejillas rojas, mientras que el arriesgado moreno trataba de hacer las cosas con disimulo pero les faltaba inteligencia a ambos para notar que ya todos los padres los miraban con asombro _– ¿se divierten?_

_Yo… - _Naruto reacciono sacándose de un manotón las manos de Sasuke de su camisa – necesito salir de aquí. – _mascullo avergonzado – _

La enfermera asintió sin preguntar nada y le ayudo a ponerse de pie, en pocos segundos Naruto había abandonado la sala casi corriendo, bueno, eso intentaba pero con 8 meses encima nadie es capaz de correr a ningún lado. Sasuke reacciono segundos después y salió tras el rubio, estaba tratando de acomodar las cosas y la había embarrado de nuevo, todo por culpa de las malditas ganas de amarlo a como diera lugar, de escucharlo decirle algo bueno y no insulto y agresiones, con eso en mente busco a Naruto, vio que este subió a los ascensores y trato de poner distancia de por medio pero el moreno acelero el paso y entro al mismo antes de que cerraran las puertas dejándolo afuera.

_¿Por qué nos haces esto?_ – al fin Naruto le hablo, sin el énfasis de rabia en sus palabras, más bien, era como una tímida frase dolorosa –

_Porque los amo._ – sentencio tratando de coger la mano de Naruto pero este se deshizo del agarre tan rápido como pudo –

_Haz tu vida, por favor Sasuke, no hay nada que buscar aquí, yo quiero estar lejos, muy lejos de ti, ya habías decidido alejarte…_ _termina de cumplir esa maldita idea tuya y vete al infierno. _

_No me voy porque mi única idea es quedarme a tu lado, al lado de ambos, ¡son mi familia!_

_Fa…familia. _– Naruto abrió sus orbes azules en grande, él nunca tuvo una, no recordaba a su padre, solo dolor, mucho dolor y soledad, apenas si sabía que había tenido una, una familia que fue arrancada de sus brazos a una corta edad. –

_Tienes una familia Naruto, ella es tu familia, yo soy tu familia y aunque no lo creas… hay más personas atadas a ti de las que imaginas. _

_Hablas de más. _– volvió a recomponer su postura agresiva, es que las palabras del padre de Sasuke aun rebotaban en su cabeza, no comprendía esta actitud tan distinta a la que le habían dicho_ – mentiroso._

_Mi padre te mintió, sea lo que sea que te dijo, te mintió_. – era ahora o nunca, que pasara lo que dios quisiera pero le diría algunas cosas que tenía atragantadas en el corazón –

_Tu padre fue el único con la suficiente decencia para dar la cara en tu nombre. _

_Es un mal nacido, un hijo de la… - _trato de respirar profundo, esto se le salía de las manos, maldecir a su padre no haría que Naruto volviera con el – _mi padre solo quería alejarte de mí, siempre me oculto la existencia de nuestra hija, hizo de todo para que yo no me enterara y fue Itachi quien después de muchos intentos logro dar conmigo_.

_Él no te obligo a irte, y mucho menos a no llamarme._

_En eso tienes razón… soy culpable de ser un idiota egoísta contigo. – _agacho la cabeza con pena, decir sus defectos era algo que no acostumbraba, el orgullo se le fue al suelo y el amor por Naruto valía dejarlo allí o hundirlo más aun –

_Igual no regresare contigo, di lo que quieras, no quiero regresar contigo._ – noto que al fin el ascensor había llegado a planta baja y salió de él tan dignamente como el cuerpo le permitía –

_¿QUE QUIERES DE MI?, ¿QUE HAGO PARA QUE ME CREAS_?- grito colérico, ya esto no estaba en lógicas, era solo una terquedad que Naruto no lo oyera o le creyera –

_Me dejaste una vez sin mirar atrás, ¿quién me asegura que eso no se repetirá_?

_Lo aseguro yo_.

En un segundo tomo el brazo del Uzumaki jalándolo hacia su cuerpo, Naruto no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, sus cuerpos chocaron y sus labios se unieron en un beso inesperado, Sasuke no sabía que hacer, que más decir o en qué grado mayor debía humillarse, solo dejo que su corazón le guiara y eso era ese beso, un desesperado intento del corazón por hacerse sentir, por gritarle que no sucedería otra huida, que estaría de pie para él y para su hija el resto de su vida. Con esas ansias de ser entendido lo beso, depositando todo su amor, moviéndose a un compás de cariño inigualable, su boca se esmeró por hacerlo revivir esa pequeña llama que despertó en la clase que habían tomado, sintió como el Uzumaki se revolvía entre sus brazos, quería soltarse, pero no le dejo, siguió el beso, profundizándolo hasta que la boca del rubio se suavizo, dejando que su lengua entrara, era una meta, así que continuo, saboreando ese interior, llenándose de su esencia, de su sabor y olor, degustando su ser en un sentido único, sus manos se pasearon por la espalda del rubio subiendo más aun hasta que una de ellas se afianzo en la nuca de Naruto, quería profundidad, sentir más, no dejar ir ese momento tan único y que solo era de ellos dos.

Ciertamente no pareció importarles que medio personal y visitantes de la clínica había detenido su ajetreado ir y venir para ver aquel fogoso beso, unos asombrados, otros con pena y algunos más esperaban que saliera alguien y dijera que era alguna broma de cámara escondida, porque ver a dos chicos besándose en ese lugar y de paso que uno este embarazado no era una cosa que pasara cotidianamente.

Naruto fue el que rompió el ambiente, luego de caer en las fauces del placentero beso Uchiha logro coordinar algo su cuerpo para pedir oxígeno, en un segundo había separado su boca de la de Sasuke, respirando entrecortado y agitadamente, no tenía nada en mente, su cabeza quedo como un papel en blanco, el bastardo le había succionado las razones con ese beso, la lógica y la coherencia.

_Piensa todo lo que te dije Naruto._ – sin más ni menos el moreno beso su mejilla y salió de la clínica con la frente en alto, todo lo que le dijo haría pensar al rubio más claramente, había tiempo para que recapacitara de sus tercas negativas. –

_¡SASUKE!, ¡MALDITO BASTARDO!, ¡ME BESAS ASI Y TE VAS! _

Naruto quedo boquiabierto en la entrada, gritando como vil loco lo acontecido, era como un deja vu, era como cuando se conocieron, cuando la soberbia y la altanería de Sasuke lo hacía rabiar y hacer esas pataletas, cuantos platos no rompió en el local de comida, cuantas noches no grito que lo odiaba y cuantas más lo recordó entre sus sueños. Algo había cambiado en la mente de Naruto, algo había regresado a su lugar, algo que el no noto en el momento preciso pero que no faltaba mucho para que sucediera, que aún lo amaba y que era más grande ese amor del que el mismo creía, por eso los gritos, por eso la indignación, no por el robo del beso, no por tocarlo descaradamente, era por irse otra vez y dejarle pensando cosas que no quería pensar, regresarlo a su pasión verdadera, aceptar que lo amaba, que se amaban y el odio parecía estar tan ligado a su relación como el amor.

Un día más para que se lo lleve el tiempo, Naruto regreso a casa de Gaara aquella tarde, parecía ensimismado con sus pensamientos, en un torbellino de cosas que no quería dejar escapar de su mente y menos de su corazón, la hora de la cena llego y como es de suponer todos se reunieron amenamente, Gaara al fin se había desocupado de sus compromisos con los estudios y trato de saber los pormenores del día del Uzumaki como cualquier otro día.

_¿No te fue incomodo tomar la clase solo?_ – Gaara miro al rubio que parecía algo frio y distante esa noche en la mesa –

_Realmente no._ – jugaba con su cena, metiendo y sacando la cuchara del plato como si fuera la solución a sus problemas –

_¿Estas enfadado? – _sabía que algo le molestaba a Naruto, no era común que no hablara hasta por los codos cuando se reencontraban después de un día separados_ – _

_No es nada Gaara, solo necesito espacio. _– sin importarle que los hermanos de Gaara estuvieran también cenando, se levantó de su silla y salió rumbo al jardín –

_¿Qué le hiciste a Naruto?_ – Temari pregunto molesta, le había tomado cariño al chico –

_No lo sé, esta así desde que llego de la clase, quizás fue porque yo no lo acompañe._

_Es algo más Gaara._ – Kankuro se atrevió a abrir la boca – _y te recomiendo no hacerte ilusiones con él, por tu bien hermanito, pon tierra de por medio antes que todo sea más difícil. _

_No quiero escucharte otra vez con ese tema, estas obsesionado con que lo deje solo._

_No es solo, es que lo dejes ser lo que es, que sienta lo que verdaderamente quiere y eso no está en esta casa Gaara. _– Kankuro también se puso de pie y dejo la cena a medias –

_Kankuro apuesta a mi fracaso. _– Gaara susurro para si con molestia –

_No es tu fracaso, es tu corazón, está apostando para que no duela tanto Gaara. – la rubia _poso su mano sobre su hombro , aunque ella era más receptiva ante los sentimientos que veía en su pequeño hermano, también sabía que ellos no eran correspondidos como se debía –

_¿Dejar de querer?... _– esa era una cosa imposible de hacer, nadie deja de querer en un segundo, no hay poder que te saque del corazón algo que deseas –

_El mundo es grande Gaara, no todo es Naruto, hay más allí afuera, sé que quieres cuidarlo y que quizás su estado te haga ser más persistente porque crees que quedara desamparado, pero no es así, ve mejor las cosas, Naruto tiene su camino trazado y tú eres solo un puente que el tomo porque tú se lo permitiste, se lo diste sin reparos y sin condiciones y él ahora está comprometido contigo gracias a ello. _

_Nunca fue mi intensión obligarlo a nada. _

_Tú eres un buen chico, sé que sabrás como solucionar eso. _– acaricio la cabellera de su hermano antes de retirarse también de la mesa –

_Si fuera tan fácil olvidar a alguien…_

Hablo para si con una pena enorme, desde el sueño que tuvo donde Naruto decía el nombre de Sasuke algo había cambiado dentro de él, era como una emoción distinta al rubio, aun le quería y mucho, tanto que le dolía su frialdad repentina, pero esa pequeña espinita que nació con la pesadilla crecía más y más, intentaba obviar que existía, pero cuando miraba al rubio y lo notaba distante, perdido entre pensamientos que no lograba descubrir, allí sabía que Sasuke estaba metido, el padre de la niña, el que poseyó ese cuerpo, ese corazón y que nunca ha salido del mismo por más que Naruto diga lo contrario. ¿Cómo dejar de quererlo sin que duela tanto?, no deseaba abandonarlo a estas alturas, decirle llanamente vete de mi casa era un pecado que él no cometería nunca, le quería proteger de todo y sobre todas las cosas, como el amigo confiable que le tendió la mano una y mil veces.

_Sasuke es tu camino… pero ¿y el mío cuál es? _– hablo para si detenido en la entrada del jardín, observaba a Naruto sentado solitario en un banco desde una prudente distancia, sabía que todo esa actitud tenía el nombre del moreno, allí se dio cuenta que no podría con ello, si él amaba, pues Naruto amaba el doble a Sasuke y la única verdad es que el solo alcanzaba a ser amigo, un excelente amigo que no defrauda nunca – _¿cómo te dejo ir, como dejo que te vayas de aquí? _– se llevó con suavidad la mano al corazón -

Gaara tiene una dura batalla con sus emociones, está debatiendo entre el amor ciego y la verdadera amistad, el tiempo dirá quien ganara esa contienda nada fácil, pero ahora, en otro sitio, la casa de los Uchiha estaba silenciosa, Sasuke aún no llegaba ni Itachi, en la sala de estar solo se encontraban Mikoto y su nieto, ambos sentados en el suelo y rodeados de incontables albunes viejos, fotos de un pasado más agradable del que vivían ahora, Sai dejo que su nueva y extremadamente dulce abuela le explicara muchas cosas de la familia, del pasado, de cómo era su madre cuando chico, contando anécdotas que le traían las imágenes allí guardadas.

_Esta es del día cuando nos mudamos aquí… Itachi solo tenía un mes de nacido, te parecías tanto a él cuándo naciste._ – señalo la imagen de ella joven con un pequeño bulto de mantas entre sus brazos y sonriendo a la cámara –

_Tienes imágenes de…_ - era una mal sana duda que llevaba muy dentro, aun no conocía el rostro del abuelo que trato de separarlo de su madre, del hombre que ahora tenía atormentada a toda la familia por su huida de la ley –

_Creo que si_… - Mikoto mascullo un tanto decaída, pensó un poco hasta que saco un álbum de entre la pila y lo registro hasta hallar lo que quería. – _mira._

_Están los tres juntos_ - susurro Sai con impresión, en la foto estaba Fugaku sentado con un Sasuke de un año en sus piernas e Itachi también sentado a su lado, la imagen parecía un tanto forzada, el rostro de su abuelo era severo a todas luces, con un aire de superioridad increíble, pensaba que aquella soberbia solo era cosas de Sasuke, pero todos los Uchiha tenían aquel porte, hasta el – _¿siempre fue un patán?... lo siento, no quise decir eso sobre él._

_Tranquilo, se lo que es Fugaku, y no, en un pasado era severo pero no tan frio, tenía metas pero creo que ellas fueron las culpables de su cambio, el trabajo y las obsesión de ser mejor que los demás lo alejo de la felicidad, eso pienso yo. – _Mikoto sonrió tristemente, había visto esa transformación en tantos años juntos –

_Que tonto, si yo hubiese tenido una familia así no le habría hecho tanto daño._ – hablo con suavidad, seriamente y acariciando la imagen que Mikoto le mostraba –

_Hay veces Sai en que uno no se da cuenta cuando comete errores, solo lo notas cuando es muy tarde para enmendarlos, como tu abuelo._

Estaban entablando lazos, Mikoto y Sai hacían una nueva conexión, se llevarían muy bien siempre, la dulzura de aquella abuela era reconfortante para alguien que nunca tuvo amor, al igual que Itachi, ambos se reconfortarían en esos brazos maternales, siendo la piedra que sostendría ese hogar, la conversación continuo hasta que Sasuke llego a la casa, venía con un humor liviano, su rostro relajado y hasta contento si se podría decir de alguien que siempre es serio y frio.

_Buenas noches._ – llego a la sala donde estaban su madre y su sobrino –

_¿Qué tal tu día de detective encubierto?_

_Excelente – _siguió su paso hacia su habitación después de despeinar la cabellera de Sai como si fuera un crio de 5 años –

_Ahora si tengo miedo…_ _¡Sasuke está de buen humor! _– un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Sai –

_Espero que haya podido hablar con Naruto, ya quiero conocerlo.- _Mikoto hablo ilusionada, un bebe nuevo en la familia le devolvía las ganas de vivir -

_¿Qué tendrá de especial ese medio hermano mío?, sin contar que espera un bebe. _

Mientras Sai y Mikoto siguen conversando, en otra parte de la cuidad estaba un Itachi incrédulo, permanecía sentado en la silla de su oficina con los ojos desorbitados, sus manos sudaban copiosamente y su boca se había curvado con las claras intenciones de gritar algo, pero no pudo, estaba solo en ese lugar, casi era media noche y el aún seguía laborando, todo normal hasta que se levantó para ir al baño y cuando volvió a su escritorio noto una carpeta que no estaba antes allí, pensó que las largas horas de trabajo lo estaban trastocando mentalmente, cansado se masajeó la frente y tomo la carpeta, seguro la puso allí y no recordaba cómo, la abrió curioso y comenzó a leer los papeles que contenían, esos documentos lo tenían así, temblando fuertemente, indignado y con un sentimiento inexplicable en su corazón, esos papeles eran sin duda alguna los datos que ninguno de sus colegas le quiso dar sobre la investigación de su padre.

_No puede ser…_ - sin querer una lagrima rodo por su mejilla, el recuerdo de tantas cosas volvieron a ser vividos, su dolor, su pena, su pasado, todo estaba regresando con esa información. –

Los documentos que leía traían información clasificada, en ella estaban los datos de un anterior acontecimientos, el accidente de Minato Namikaze, podía comprender que significaba, a su padre lo estaban investigando por la muerte de aquel policía tan increíble, por el amor de su vida, solo demostraba que seguramente había suficientes pruebas que lo inculpaban como actor intelectual del crimen, siguió leyendo bañado en lágrimas por el recuerdo hasta que vio otra investigación más, era el incendio en casa de Naruto Uzumaki, no podía ser, ambos actos apuntaban a su padre como el artífice, el odio de Fugaku trascendió del padre al hijo, no había duda, su padre había caído en lo más bajo del mundo, se volvió un ser sin corazón, sin alma o sentido del respeto a la vida.

_Mataste a Minato…_ - dejo los papeles sobre el escritorio aun bañado en lágrimas. – _mataste a Minato, me quitaste a mi hijo, arruinaste a mi familia y también trataste de asesinar a Naruto y a su bebe… ya dejaste de ser mi padre Fugaku Uchiha._

Siempre había tenido un pequeño sentimiento de respeto por su padre, a pesar de todos los males, los años de desdicha y demás cosas que le causo, a pesar de todo ello, le respetaba, pero esa noche el respeto que aun sentía murió, falleció por odio, por un odio que jamás imagino que albergaría su corazón. Itachi sentía que debía buscarlo el mismo, hacerle pagar por la vida de Minato, por las tragedias que trajo a la vida de Sasuke y Naruto, que merecía podrirse los últimos años de su vida en una celda donde nadie lo viera hasta que se secara y muriera. Sus puños se apretaron fuertemente, tan fuerte que se clavó las uñas, ese dolor lo hizo entrar en otra pregunta, una más curiosa, la procedencia de esos documentos, ¿Cómo habían llegado a su escritorio?, ¿Quién estaba ayudándolo?, la persona que se los dejo debía ser alguien con muchas conexiones en la policía, más aun, debía ser alguien que él conocía, su cabeza estaba por estallar y quería más información, volvió a tomar la carpeta y saco todos los papeles, su intuición fue correcta, del cumulo de archivos cayo una nota doblada a la mitad, era minúscula y escrita a mano. La nota solo decía lo siguiente:

"_**porque nadie merece que se le oculte la verdad, espero te sea útil esta información, intento animarte, aunque saber esto te podría ser más doloroso"**_

Itachi dio un hondo suspiro y cerro sus ojos, alguien estaba dándole una mano en la clandestinidad, no sabía quién de sus compañeros de trabajo seria pero agradecía su valentía por darle la necesitada verdad, la que duele pero que es necesaria. Pensando en aquel desconocido, agarro la nota y la rompió en muchos pedacitos que se metió cuidadosamente en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, luego acomodo la carpeta y la guardo en su maletín, debía leer mejor esos documentos en casa, solo que ahora debía lidiar con algo más, no sabía cómo decirle a Sai que su propio abuelo había matado a su padre, y menos aún tenía rostro para mirar a Naruto y decirle lo mismo, que todos los males desde hace 15 años atrás los desencadeno un hombre llamado Fugaku Uchiha.

_**Continuara…**_

Buenas, como están todos, aquí muy happy por este capítulo tan genial, me encanto mucho ji ji ji, especialmente las escenas de Naruto y Sasuke, ahora vemos que los caminos comienzan a tener lógica, que las cosas se definen y que más de uno tiene lo que merece, pues, encantada de darles esto y mucho más, ahora les informo, mañana regreso a mi trabajo habitual así que mis actualizaciones volverán a ser semanales y cada dos semanas, no se me achicopales que soy puntual en la medida que mi trabajo y mi maternidad me lo permiten XD. Besitos a todas, me encantan sus comentarios, los leoooo todos tan feliz como una lombriz, nos vemos el viernes que viene que es la fecha más probable que suba capi.

_**Próximo capitulo:**_

_**Visitando el pasado y esperando el futuro**_


	33. Visitando el pasado y esperando el futur

_**Bienvenidos, este es mi primer fic de Naruto, algo tarde no, pero bueno, por algún lado se comienza esto, espero lo disfruten, el fic es un Sasu x Naru( típico pero me encanta ), también otras parejas que saldrán a su debido tiempo y no quiero dar mucho spoiler XD. Mundo alterno, mpreg ( al que no sepa que es, largo, no quiero quejas después) Yaoi como todos mis amados fics, y nada más que decir, esto será algo de romance, humor, amor y angustia. Ah… Naruto no me pertenece, es de Kishimoto – sama, espero no se enfade por todo lo que le hare a Naruto y Sasuke je je je. **_

_**Contra la corriente**_

_**Capítulo 33**_

_**Visitando el pasado y esperando el futuro**_

Estaba agotado, su cuerpo no daba más, ese había sido un día difícil para él, desde sus labores de policía, hasta la información de vital importancia que había recibido quien sabe cómo, pero al fin llegaba a su casa, con paso cansado entro y se deshizo de su pistola de reglamento, su abrigo lo lanzo prácticamente al sofá junto con el maletín que traía, dio un hondo suspiro al ver todas las luces apagadas, ya eran más de la una de la mañana así que tanto su madre como Sasuke y Sai debían dormir profundamente. Sin ánimos camino hasta el sofá de tres puestos sentándose pesadamente en él, suavemente fue abriendo los botones de su camisa negra, si fuera por él, dormiría allí mismo en el sofá, pero las ganas de seguir indagando en los documentos que le dieron lo hicieron mantenerse despierta un poco más, saco los documentos para leerlos minuciosamente, atragantado de penas, de dudas y de todo un rencor que iba subiendo dentro suyo como si fueran nauseas por lo más sucio y asqueroso del mundo.

_¿Cómo le diré a Sai esto_? - dejo las hojas tiradas sobre el sofá y se llevó ambas manos a su frente, estaba lleno de dudas enormes –

_¿Itachi?_ – la voz de alguien interrumpió los pensamientos del nombrado, de las escaleras termino bajando el mismo Sai, con el rostro adormilado y la cabellera despeinada –

_¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora?_ – tomo los papeles que leía para guardarlos –

_Vine por un vaso de agua, la abuela Mikoto te estuvo esperando despierta hasta hace una hora._ – no le costó mucho empezar a nombrarle así a la dulce mujer que estaba cuidándolo como nunca antes lo hicieron –

_Tuve mucho trabajo._ – sonrió un poco pero pronto noto como Sai se sentaba a su lado en el sofá de la sala y lo miraba como buscando decir algo - _¿Qué sucede?_

_¿Tienes una foto de el?_ – pregunto sin rodeos, estaba curioso por saber cómo era su padre, una imagen que le llevara a recordarlo después –

_De Minato… no, solo me quede con una pero no es muy buena, era de su carnet de conducir. _

_Lástima._ – volvió a levantarse del sofá como si nada hubiese sucedido –

_Pero, puedo llevarte a un lugar donde podrás hablar con él, hace años que no voy a su tumba, ¿quieres venir conmigo?_

_¿Hablar con los muertos?... podría ser divertido. _– sonrió como el solía hacerlo hasta que sintió como Itachi le jalaba dulcemente a su lado para abrazarlo, un suave abrazo que necesitaba después de todo el día que vivió _– Ita…_

_No digas nada, solo necesito esto, tú eres él y yo, cuando te abrazo creo que podre encontrar algo de Minato en ti. te hubiese adorado, era muy bueno con los niños… - _suspiro hondamente, quería llorar, sentía que debía decirle lo que averiguo de su abuelo –

No sabía si sería bueno el llevar a Sai al cementerio donde habían enterrado a Minato, lo único de lo que estaba seguro era que allí podría recoger el valor necesario para contarle algunas cosas más, el domingo temprano sería un día indicado para ello. Sin prisas llego aquel domingo frio, Itachi se levantó más temprano de lo acostumbrado para alistarse y llamar a Sai, pero su sorpresa fue grande al verlo ya listo y desayunando en la cocina junto a Sasuke que también por alguna extraña razón había abandonado las tibias mantas de la cama ese domingo.

_Parecen muy animados hoy._ – hablo el mayor con un tono incrédulo, sabía que Sasuke no salía de la casa si no era para ir a vigilar a Naruto. –

_Voy de paseo._ – sonrió pretencioso, algo tramaba con mucho cuidado para ese día, quería volver a tener algún contacto con Naruto y estaba seguro que el rubio iría a caminar como todas las mañanas al parque. –

_Recuerda la promesa, no le diremos a Naruto nada hasta que nazca la bebe, no quiero sentirme culpable por adelantarle el parto._ – Itachi tomo asiento junto a su hijo –

_No le diré nada._ – mascullo Sasuke entre dientes – _y… he estado pensando en que no tenemos esta casa acondicionada para recibir a un bebe, ni si quiera tengo una habitación para Naruto._

_Sasuke, todo a su tiempo, Naruto está en un momento en que no se moverá de la seguridad que tiene en casa de Gaara, y no lo culpo, allí tiene todo, aquí no._

_No quiero esperar más, debemos poner en orden mi habitación, comprar las cosas que necesitamos…_

_Hablaremos de ello cuando regrese, se paciente Sasuke. _

No se podía culpar la impaciencia del Uchiha, Sasuke deseaba sacar lo antes posible a Naruto de la casa de Gaara, pero eso sería un tanto complicado por muchos motivos, de la noche a la mañana no tendría todas las comodidades que recibía donde el pelirrojo, ya hasta le habían acomodado la habitación a Naruto para alojar a la bebe, y este aún no estaba en la etapa de aceptación sobre su amor por Sasuke, apenas se debatía entre la delgada línea del amor y el odio, pero de ello aún faltan cosas por suceder.

Esa mañana fría Itachi y Sai salieron bien abrigados rumbo al cementerio de Konoha, el cielo lucia algo triste, con inmensos nubarrones grises y blancos cubriéndolo casi en su totalidad, Sai estaba muy curioso mirando por la ventanilla del taxi, todo era nuevo, curioso y hasta melancólico, iba a visitar a su padre por primera vez, una visita que no era la que imaginaba en su pasado cuando pensaba en sus padres biológicos.

_Llegamos._ – Itachi le saco de sus pensamientos al apretar su hombro un poco –

_¿Desde cuándo no vienes aquí?_ – ambos bajaron del taxi y traspasaron un enorme arco de piedra que anunciaba la entrada al cementerio –

_Desde que lo enterraron._ – dejo ir un suspiro débil – _tu abuelo no me dejo ir, así que no pude ver cuando lo enterraron, al día siguiente me escape de la casa por la noche para venir aquí… me costó mucho hacerlo, estaba muy mal cuando supe la noticia. _

_¿Recuerdas dónde está su tumba? _– noto que su madre caminaba con un aplomo increíble para alguien que dice no venir desde hace muchos años –

_Estamos cerca. _– siguieron un sendero de piedrecillas grises hasta que Itachi se detuvo junto a una tumba, estaba sucia, con pequeñas enredaderas cubriendo los bordes de la lápida gris plomo, Sai vio cómo su madre quitaba algunas ramas con una ternura increíble dejando al descubierto el nombre del que allí fue enterrado –

_Minato Namikaze…_ - leyó a susurros, no quería interrumpir las acciones de Itachi, parecía que estuviera haciendo algún ritual –

Se aguantaba las ganas de llorar, estaba nuevamente frente a la lápida, aquella que recibió todas sus lágrimas y su rabia, recordaba donde estaba como si hubiese sido ayer. Con cuidado se agacho y deposito frente a la tumba un pequeño ramo bien envuelto de girasoles, lo dejo y comenzó un monologo que pareció eterno a ojos de Sai, no comprendía lo que hablaba muy bajito Itachi, pero si comprendió que no quería interrumpir, se quedó quieto mirando el paisaje, tratando de encontrar algo que lo hiciera sentir, pero no podía, no había conocido a ese hombre, ni si quiera sabia como era físicamente así que se limitó a acompañar a su madre como mejor podía.

_¿Le gustaban los girasoles?_ – se atrevió a preguntar cuando Itachi acabo su monologo y limpio sus rodillas al levantarse –

_Son mi flor preferida, pero nunca le dije que me gustaban porque me recordaban a él._ – sonrió débilmente y paso su mano por la espalda de su hijo acercándolo a su lado – _Sai, sé que no puedes sentir nada ahora y no hay problema, cuando te sientas emocionalmente atado a el… volveremos aquí._

_Me siento atado… solo que no sé qué sentir exactamente, me da envidia ver como demuestras todo tu amor a él, así se halla ido hace muchos años aun parece que te culparas por su partida como si fuera ayer._

_En cierto modo soy culpable de su muerte Sai, soy culpable de haberme fijado en él y no en alguien más, y él se arriesgó a quererme sabiendo que tu abuelo lo odiaba… lo odiaba tanto que le causó la muerte_. – aumento su agarre a Sai, como sujetándole para darle la peor parte de esa revelación – _Fugaku lo mato._

_No me sorprende_. – sentencio fríamente, como si supiera de antemano la noticia – _si se atrevió a tantas cosas contra ti, Sasuke y contra mi… no me impresiona que haya causado la muerte de mi padre._

_No puedo decir más Sai, no quisiera que siguieras recibiendo malas noticias pero las cosas no terminan allí, alguien me dio los informes confidenciales del caso, tu abuelo aun esta fugitivo y todo lo que se descubrió y por lo que se le acusa fue dado a conocer gracias a Danzo. _

_El… ¿nos ayudó?- _abrió los ojos sorprendido, no creía que su "padre" hubiese sido tan bueno como para decir la verdad de todo –

_Sai, el dejo una carta escrita, tenía mucha información que metería a Fugaku por muchos años a la cárcel, pero… esa carta la dejo también como un testamento, él se suicidó poco después de que llegamos a Konoha, lo lamento mucho Sai. _

Con muchas fuerzas rodeo a su pequeño en un abrazo, no sabía que reacción tendría Sai ante la noticia, Danzo a pesar de todo había sido como su padre, uno estricto y disciplinado con mano de hierro, pero era la única figura paterna que conocía hasta la verdad que se revelo, Itachi esperaba algún lamento o si quiera la sensación de dolor en los ojos de Sai, pero para su sorpresa este se desprendió del abrazo y le sonrió con ternura, una que nunca demostraba y que le costó un mundo darle a su madre.

_Al final me quería y quería ayudarte a ti también. _

_Sai, pero se quitó la vida._

_En nombre de la verdad. _

_Igual no debió ser así, Fugaku solo ha dejado una estela de muerte a su paso… una tras otra._ – apretó sus puños indignado, estaba harto de muchas cosas y otra de las consecuencias de la huida de su padre estaba oculta muy cerca de ellos. –

_¿pasa algo?_ – noto que Itachi lo soltaba mirando precavidamente a un punto lejano del cementerio –

_Necesito que regreses a la entrada del cementerio, espérame afuera por favor._

_Pero…_ - intento negarse ante las palabras de Itachi –

_No es nada serio Sai, solo que ya me canse de servir de carnada para alguien más. _

El moreno no se quejó más y obedeció las órdenes de su madre, siguió el sendero de piedrecillas volteando de vez en vez hacia Itachi, no comprendía porque le pedía alejarse de ese modo repentino pero no puso peros. Itachi se sintió más cómodo con la ida de Sai, sin inmutarse se volvió a agachar frente a la tumba de Minato para despedirse.

_Ya me voy, perdóname por olvidarte aquí por tantos años…_ - acomodo el ramo de girasoles con sus dedos – _Sai aún no te conoce, tratare de conseguir una buena foto, una donde estés sonriendo, al menos para que se lleve una buena impresión de ti, Minato… estoy tratando de cuidar a tu familia, Naruto está bien, pronto te hará abuelo,_ _si todo se resuelve vendré con Naruto y tu nieta, ahora si me despido, tengo asuntos que saldar, mi padre me ha dejado una carga muy pesada. _

Antes de levantarse se acomodó el abrigo negro que cargaba puesto, abrió disimuladamente algunos de sus botones dejándole libre acceso a su arma, la llevaba donde siempre, enfundada del lado izquierdo en un costado, dio una última mirada a la tumba y se puso de pie, sin prisas pero sin pausas empezó a caminar hacia el lado contrario por donde se fue Sai, llevaba algunos metros adelantados cuando sin previo aviso se desvió entre algunas tumbas y rodeo el camino suficiente para quedar donde deseaba, desde hacia días que sospechaba que la vigilancia de sus compañeros policías no era solo en el trabajo o con sus llamadas telefónicas, cerca de su casa, también habían comenzado a seguirle de cerca, a donde fuera y como fuera siempre se sintió vigilado y hoy su límite de tolerancia rebasó el vaso, interrumpían un momento íntimo y familiar, no pretendía cometer una locura, solo quería poner en claro que estaba al tanto del persistente seguimiento.

_Ya es suficiente fisgoneo, ¿no te parece?_ – en un segundo Itachi estaba apuntándole con su arma a un extraño que estaba de espaldas a el escondido tras un árbol –

_Demonios._ – mascullo dando un pequeño chasquido con su boca – _Itachi Uchiha, ya sé porque nadie de mi departamento quería vigilarte, muy perspicaz. _

El extraño hombre se dio media vuelta lentamente, estaba cubierto con un abrigo grueso color gris oscuro, sus manos enguantadas y una bufanda roja enroscada al cuello, parecía muerto de frio por el color violáceo de sus labios, era un hombre extraño si lo detallaba mejor e Itachi parecía desconocerlo por el modo en que lo observaba.

_Por precaución, ¿tu placa?_ – siguió apuntando el arma mientras el extraño movía su mano dentro del abrigo y sacaba lo que Itachi le exigía –

_Eres desconfiado._ – volvió a resoplar entre dientes, le fastidiaba que lo mandaran pero más aún que lo hayan emboscado de ese modo cuando él era el cazador y no la presa - _aquí tienes._

_Si eres un policía…_ - miro con detenimiento la placa y tarjeta de identificación que le dio el desconocido _– te falta tacto a la hora de seguir a alguien, estas detrás mío desde hace más de 2 semanas._

_Ordenes son ordenes, tu padre lo amerita. – _volvió a guardar su placa con recelo_ – puedes bajar el arma, no voy a salir corriendo._

_Piensan que mi padre va a contactarme en cualquier momento. – _Itachi enfundo su arma nuevamente –

_No puedo darte ese tipo de información._

_Lo sé, pero igualmente pierden su tiempo conmigo, mi padre no se atreverá a buscarme, no soy de su agrado o interés. _

_Mientras este libre y con una orden de captura estarás siendo vigilado, tú y tu familia._

_Lo único que les pido es que sean discretos, mi madre no está para llevarse nervios, yo puedo ignorarlos pero ella si los ve se angustiara más. _

_No hay problema, solo quiero colaborar, he estado muy metido en esto… tanto que creo que se algunas cosas más de las que imaginaba. – _los ojos azules del desconocido se centraron en Itachi -_ ya deberías irte, tu hijo te está esperando en la entrada del cementerio._

_Mi… _- el Uchiha se desestabilizo por un segundo, esa información era confidencial, tan íntima que nadie fuera de su núcleo familiar la sabia salvo el fallecido Danzo, atando cabos, saco sus propias conclusiones _ – ¿que tenía escrita la carta de Danzo?_

_Información confidencial._

_Necesito saberlo. _– se contuvo las enormes ganas de estampar al policía contra el árbol, toda su vida íntima parecía ser del dominio policial –

_No necesitas saber nada, todo lo necesario ya lo tienes, no lo olvides Itachi Uchiha._

Sin previo aviso el desconocido emprendió su caminata lejos de Itachi, este quedo consternado, sus palabras resonaron una y otra vez hasta que comprendió algo, ese hombre era su informante clandestino, no había mas lógicas a sus palabras finales, solo eso, una desagradable sensación se le anido en el pecho, necesitaba saber más, la carta de Danzo, eso era vital, más información sobre su padre, quería saber todo, no importaba lo tan bizarro, repulsivo o malo que fuera, era hora sacar las verdades a la luz y este hombre le daba una mano sin razones lógicas o aparentes.

_¡Espera!_ – emprendió una carrera corta para interponerse en el camino de su informante – _tú me dejaste los documentos en mi oficina la otra noche._

_No soy un tú, tengo nombre. _– se detuvo sonriendo de medio lado, estaba divirtiéndose con la actitud de Itachi – _me llamo Deidara._

_Entonces, Deidara, ¿quiero saber porque hiciste eso?, ¿porque me diste informes clasificados y que no debería tener?_

_Eres persistente, te repito, tu hijo debe estar esperándote. _– retorno su paso esquivando al moreno –

_Tengo derecho a saber todo, si sabes que ese niño es mi hijo, también sabes que mi padre me lo quito cuando nació, también sabes que Danzo lo tuvo por años y quien sabe que más sabes._

_Me asombra tu poder de deducción Itachi Uchiha._ – se cruzó de brazos dando un suspiro – _si dices nuevamente que yo te di información estará mi puesto en riesgo, ahórrate esa parte de la conversación._

_Perfecto, ¿pero porque me diste eso?_

_Porque quise hacerlo. _

_Eso no resuelve mi duda._

_Lamento que no te quite las dudas, si te molesto tanto recibir la verdad, entonces no te diré mas y muerto el tema._

_¿acaso estás jugando conmigo?, algún extraño hobbit que te lleva a meter las narices en las investigaciones y la vida ajena de los demás. _

_Mi único hobbit es matar el tiempo esculpiendo en arcilla, no tengo malsanas ideas de como torturar a los sospechosos que vigilo. _

_Era de suponer que soy un sospechoso para la policía._

_No, en verdad no lo eres, pero tu padre se ha ganado una pesquisa a nivel nacional, ya no solo se le busca, se le está dando caza._

Era como intentar ir contra la lógica, ambos policías, ambos jalando del lado de la razón que los llevaba a esa conversación, Itachi moría por saber más y Deidara luchaba por no darle más de lo necesario, muy dentro de él quería seguir informándolo pero no podía, aun no, necesitaba un poco de tiempo más.

_Seguirá vigilándome. _

_Seguiré vigilándote, quieras o no, hasta que tu padre aparezca._

_Está claro que no me darás tus razones para confiarme información._

_Exactamente, pero si te puedo decir algo Itachi Uchiha._ – en un segundo el rubio se detuvo frente al nombrado acercando su rostro lo suficiente para que sus palabras fueran un susurro en el oído del moreno – _eres interesante, un pasado muy interesante y un futuro más interesante aun. _

Itachi quedo mudo, esa acción no la esperaba, ese hombre irrumpió su espacio personal, rompió su intimidad, vigilaba su vida como un psicópata lo haría con la victima deseada.

Deidara pensaba en las vueltas que da el mundo, recibió la orden de vigilar a uno de los suyos, al principio se negó, era problemático hacer algo así, pero no tuvo más alternativas, sus superiores confiaban en su inteligencia y destreza con el rastreo y vigilancia de sospechosos, obtuvo los datos necesarios y allí fue que su interés creció con cada informe, datos y la carta de Danzo, era como vigilar a un personaje de telenovela dramática, su pasado, sus acciones, todo le causaba un no sé qué el cuerpo, un reto que sin duda alguna empezó a volvérsele un vicio, cuando al fin tuvo la oportunidad de verlo físicamente, noto que era joven para todo el drama vivido, un hombre de mediana edad como el, con porte increíble y una mirada algo triste, eso fue lo primero que pensó al verlo en muchas fotos, y los días se volvieron semanas y no se sorprendió de que Itachi Uchiha lo descubriera, más bien, algo muy dentro de el como que provoco inconscientemente el suceso, una sensación de alivio total, estaba sintiendo el peso de saber más de lo debido y por ello aquella noche dejo sutilmente la carpeta con información, mataba por acercarse a Itachi mas, por informarle directamente, pero lo tenía prohibido.

Las cosas iban tornándose interesantes, la carta dejada por Danzo era casi que el relato de una historia trágica, estaba escrita de puño y letra, a mano, contaba con más de 20 páginas donde relataba cada atrocidad que vio hacer a Fugaku, muchas de ellas respaldadas por evidencia que Danzo se tomó a la tarea de evitar "eliminar", guardándolas celosamente, su historia, la historia de cómo Fugaku planeo el accidente de Minato Namikaze, el incendio en casa del hijo de este, como intento matar a su propio nieto y como acabo en manos de Danzo, este también dejó muy claro que todos los papeles legales de Sai eran falsos y que la paternidad del mismo pertenecía al fallecido Namikaze, allí dio la explicación de muchos de los actos de Fugaku, todo movido por el odio, por el rencor y las ambiciones ciegas de poder.

Todo tiene su porque en la vida, nada es casual y nada esta al azar del destino, Itachi aún no lo sabe, pero acaba de conocer a alguien que estará metido en su vida más profundamente de lo que imagina, mientras el mayor de los Uchiha se encuentra con su verdad, en otro lado, más precisamente en el parque que Naruto acostumbra visitar para sus ejercicios había un desesperado Sasuke, permanecía sentado en una fría banca del lugar, el sol no pretendía aparecer de entre las nubes y el clima como que le estaba jugando una pasada desagradable, con ese tiempo así Naruto no aparecería, más bien, él era demasiado obstinado para negarse a aceptar ese hecho, el rubio debía pasar por allí ese día, debía seguir su rutina, pensando en ello jugaba con sus dedos helados, mirando a las personas que iban y venían delante de él, nadie se parecía a su querido Naruto, no veía el tiempo pasar, una y otra vez mirando su reloj de pulsera, respirando sobre sus manos juntas para darse calor, se sentía idiota, era obvio que no vendría, con 8 meses y este frio, quien en su sano juicio sale así.

_No vendrá._ – sentencio con la cabeza gacha, intento ponerse de pie para irse, pero una visión casi angelical lo detuvo, lejos, a paso lento pero seguro venia alguien, cabellos rubios, rostro infantil, un prominente vientre que parecía un globo sobre llenado, era Naruto, en ese instante Sasuke sonrió pretensioso, si conocía a la perfección el modo de pensar de su rubio amor –

Naruto estaba muriendo de frio pero se sentía mejor cuando caminaba, esa mañana helada despertó inquieto por las molestias en su baja espalda, eran comunes aunque ese día lo estaban sacando de quicio, le dolían mucho las caderas, no quería salir de su cama pero recordó los comentarios de Tsunade en la última consulta, que era normal todo ello, su hija se preparaba el camino para salir y su cuerpo andaba en un constante cambio, sus huesos, músculos y ánimos, todo en el gritaba que estaba casi listo para dejar el embarazo y pasar a la "maternidad". no quiso que nadie le acompañara ese día, Gaara se ofreció cortésmente como siempre y Temari también, pero él les dejo claro que no quería incomodarlos, un tiempo de soledad le venía como anillo al dedo, su encuentro con Sasuke lo tenía con la cabeza en otro plano muy distinto a ese, no negaba que lo extrañaba cada día mas, su hija se lo recordaba a cada segundo, su mera existencia estaba ligada a él, y sus últimas palabras, fueron aparentemente sinceras, tanto que su muro de odio se estaba desboronando poquito a poco y ese día parecía que terminaría de caer cuando dio un giro por su camino habitual encontrándose cara a cara con el dueño de sus desvelos, Sasuke Uchiha.

_Buenos días._ – el moreno acorto el paso lo suficiente para detenerse ante Naruto, este lucía un poco jadeante y con el ceño fruncido, mala señal en sus intentos de reconciliación –

_Primero el dolor de caderas y ahora tú._ – sentencio con recelo, era lo último que necesitaba para arruinarle el día – _búscate una vida, quieres._

_Te ves cansado._ – intento darle la mano pero Naruto la manoteo y siguió caminando como si nada –

_no te interesa mi estado físico._

_Me importa mucho, no deberías estar andando por aquí con el frio que hace._

_Ahora quieres hacer el papel del padre abnegado, te queda grande Sasuke. _

_El otro día… lamento lo que sucedió en la clase, no quería avergonzarte pero te necesitaba. _– sentencio caminando al lado de Naruto, ni el mismo se creía lo sumiso que lucía ante el rubio, antes tan lleno de soberbia y ahora mirándolo hacia arriba como si Naruto fuera superior, y lo era, era el ser que llevaba a su hija dentro, el que le robo su primera vez, el que lo desvelaba noches enteras, si valía la pena mirarlo hacia arriba –

_No lamentes nada, solo eres un aprovecha…_ - no pudo continuar su pelea, un punzante dolor en su bajo vientre lo hizo detenerse –

_¿Naruto_? – Sasuke le tomo de los hombros al ver como se doblaba intentando mitigar algún dolor –

_Duele_… - sentencio entre jadeos bajos, eso sobrepaso lo que conocía como sus dolores acostumbrados, esto era 100 veces mayor a lo que imaginaba, un corrientoso molesto que lo apretaba desde dentro, estrujándolo como si fueran a quitarle las entrañas –

_¡Viene la bebe! –_ el rostro del Uchiha se palideció en un segundo, también comenzó a faltarle el aire, esto no podía pasarle ahora, justo ahora y solo con Naruto en medio del parque – _¡¿qué hacemos?_

_¡Callarte! _– con una rabia grande tomo los brazos de Sasuke estrujándolos con saña, sentía que si hacia eso, al menos el dolor seria tolerable –

_Te…_ _estas aprovechando_ – una lagrimita estaba por salir de su ojo, dolía, pero se tragó la queja, estaba seguro que a Naruto le dolía más que el -

_Creo que_… _necesito ir al hospital. _

_¿Ahora? _– miro aterrado al rubio -

_¡AHORA!_

_**Continuara…**_

¡LLEGA LA CHIBI!, ¡LLEGA LA CHIBI!... Sasuke entro en pánico y Naruto en trabajo de parto, XD. Bien, este capítulo me encanto por eso y porque ta ta tan… entra en escena Deidara, complacidas peticiones, este chico rubio artista de la arcilla y policía también, pues será algo divertido en la vida de Itachi, comenzaron conociéndose de un modo extraño y curioso, acosado por un rubio, pero aún faltan cosas por suceder, como el donde está escondido Fugaku, en que acabara los dolores de Naruto y la angustia de Sasuke, ¿se desmayara?.. nooo… esta trillado eso y no me gusta ser repetitiva, innovemos, así que esperen lo inesperado de aquí en adelante, bueno, siempre pasan cosas aquí que no esperan así que no esperen nada porque siempre es inesperado.

_**Próximo capítulo:**_

_**Juntando a la familia**_


	34. Juntando a la familia

_**Bienvenidos, este es mi primer fic de Naruto, algo tarde no, pero bueno, por algún lado se comienza esto, espero lo disfruten, el fic es un Sasu x Naru( típico pero me encanta ), también otras parejas que saldrán a su debido tiempo y no quiero dar mucho spoiler XD. Mundo alterno, mpreg ( al que no sepa que es, largo, no quiero quejas después) Yaoi como todos mis amados fics, y nada más que decir, esto será algo de romance, humor, amor y angustia. Ah… Naruto no me pertenece, es de Kishimoto – sama, espero no se enfade por todo lo que le hare a Naruto y Sasuke je je je. **_

_**Contra la corriente**_

_**Capítulo 34**_

_**Juntando a la familia**_

No podía ser, no podía ser y mil veces mas no podía ser así, no podía estarle pasando eso ahora, su hija decidió jugarle una broma muy pesada, él que creía que podría irse cómodamente a la clínica de Tsunade cuando se sintiera mal, que Temari y Gaara le acompañarían y listo, pero no, ahora estaba parado en medio del parque, muriendo de frio, con un dolor de los mil demonios y justamente tenia al lado a quien menos quería metido en ese asunto.

_¿Aun te duele?_ – le rostro de Sasuke era un poema a los nervios, estaba pálido, ese acontecimiento tampoco se lo esperaba venir –

_¡Preguntas tonterías!... ¡claro que me duele!_ – tenía sus manos aferradas a su bajo vientre, allí radicaba el punzante dolor –

_Muy bien, cálmate… cálmate un poco y veamos cómo salir de aquí, tomaremos un taxi._

_No… creo poder caminar hasta la salida. – _el solo moverse lo incomodaba mucho –

_Si no queda de otra. – _Sasuke paso su mano derecha por la espalda del rubio y la izquierda por detrás de sus piernas, con una fuerza que ni él se creía que tenía logro cargar a Naruto al más puro estilo nupcial_ – agárrate a mi cuello._

_¡¿QUE DIABLOS?,! BAJAME! _– estampo su mano sobre el rostro de Sasuke, intentaba infructuosamente que lo soltara -

_NO SEAS IDIOTA, NO DEJARE QUE CAMINES MAS…! PODRIA SALIRSE LA BEBE!_

_¡NO SE SALDRA ASI COMO ASI! _– su rostro estaba rojo furia, Sasuke estaba bien desinformado de como las cosas serían –

Entre gritos y discusiones Sasuke llevaba en sus brazos al rubio, todo aquel que caminara por el parque vería la escena más extraña del día, un dueto de jovencitos que no reparaban en insultarse, maldecir y ni recordar como el dolor ponía agresivo a Naruto, si, más de lo que ya era naturalmente con Sasuke. La caminata hasta la salida del parque fue tortuosa para el Uchiha pero no se amilano, estaba dispuesto a llegar a una clínica al costo que fuera, así llegara sin cabello, (Naruto se lo estaba jalando cada dos por tres gracias al dolor), con el rostro maltrecho y sin fuerzas. Cuando estuvieron en la calle al fin Naruto pudo bajar de los brazos del moreno, el dolor no se detenía y parecía estar aumentando con el tiempo, Sasuke llamo a un taxi que freno súbitamente delante de ellos, el conductor saco su cabeza y miro a los posibles pasajeros más raros que haya tenido, un moreno despeinado con el rostro enrojecido y a su lado un rubio voluminoso que daba quejidos cada dos por tres.

_Señor, por favor llévenos a una clínica._ – sin esperar a la respuesta del conductor, Sasuke abrió la puerta de atrás para que Naruto subiera –

_¡No quiero irme en ese!_

_Pero estas loco, no estamos para elegir un taxi a tus caprichos… ¡sube y listo!_

_¡Que no!_

_¡NARUTO SUBE AL MALDITO AUTO AHORA MISMO!_

Y el conductor de aquel quedo mudo cuando Sasuke prácticamente metió al rubio dentro y se sentó a su lado cerrando la puerta muy delicadamente, entiéndase que casi la manda al otro lado. El hombre se tensó en segundos cuando Sasuke con cara de psicópata en potencia le pedía que arrancara, las ruedas del auto sonaron y allí empezó el recorrido.

_Eres un animal…_ - Naruto bramo entre jadeos, no quería subir a ese taxi, ni si quiera tuvo tiempo de decirle a Sasuke que el llamaría a Temari para que los recogiera en el parque -

_Y tú no comprendes en la situación que estas, no debemos perder tiempo_.

_Tiempo… tiempo que te sobro hace meses, y ahora estas preocupado… voy a llamar a Gaara._ – saco con dificultad un celular del bolsillo de sus pantalones–

_¡No vas a llamar a nadie! _– sin ningún titubeo le quito el celular de las manos a Naruto y lo lanzo por la ventanilla del taxi. –

_¡MI CELULAR! _

_Ese cabeza de cerillo no tiene arte ni parte en esto, yo hice ese bebe, yo soy tu novio y yo soy quien estará contigo cuando nazca, ¡punto final! _

_Eh… disculpen… ¿hasta ahora no me han dicho a dónde iremos? _– el conductor del taxi los miro asustado por el espejo del retrovisor –

_¿Iremos a la clínica donde te controlabas, cierto?_ – Sasuke noto que Naruto estaba a punto de estallar de furia y no sabía porque –

_¡Maldito bastardo necesitaba llamar a Gaara para preguntarle la dirección de la clínica donde iremos!_

_¡NANI!_

_¡No es la misma donde me controlaba!_

_Yo…_

_Y yo que creía que tenía problemas de comunicación con mi mujer. _– el taxista mascullo entre dientes -

Al final el taxista freno otra vez, estaban varados en una calle solitaria discutiendo sobre qué hacer ahora, Naruto le pedía conseguir un teléfono para llamar a casa de Gaara, Sasuke estaba rotundamente negado a ello y el conductor… pues, él estaba mirando al techo esperando que ese par se pusiera de acuerdo en algo.

_¡Me bajo del auto!_ – Naruto estaba harto de las tonterías sobre no llamar a Gaara, así se estuviese muriendo con los dolores que iban y venían a tiempos regulare él no se quedaría a esperar que Sasuke decidiera –

_Como diablos te vas a bajar del taxi, deja de hacer rabietas y vamos a cualquier clínica –_ sujeto las manos de Naruto en un forcejeo por no dejarlo abrir la puerta –

_¡Quieres que tu hija nazca en el auto!_

_¡Eso no pasara! – _refuto el Uchiha con un rostro prepotente –

_¡ALTO, ALTO A LA DISCUSIÓN USTEDES DOS! _– el conductor se dio media vuelta encarando al dueto – _¿vas a tener un bebe?_

…_. _– tanto Naruto como Sasuke le clavaron la mirada con sendas gotas resbalando de sus cabezas –

_Entiendo… están nerviosos, no es para menos, yo recuerdo cuando mi esposa fue a tener a nuestro primer hijo, es como si hubiese sido ayer… _- empezó a divagar olvidando a sus pasajeros y el predicamento del bebe en camino –

_Llama al idiota ese._ – Sasuke dio un hondo suspiro de resignación, saco su celular para que Naruto hablara –

_Al fin entras en razón, tonto._ – tomo el aparato pero una de las ya precisas y molestas contracciones lo detuvo de poder hablar – _oh… dios. _

_Respira, aspira por la nariz y suelta por la boca… 1, 2, 3…_

_¿Es taxista o partero? – _Sasuke miro realmente mal al metiche conductor –

_Recordé las clases que mi esposa me obligo a tomar con ella_. – sonrió bobamente –

_Sasuke_… - Naruto mascullo con los dientes apretados, su rostro empezó a tener un imborrable gesto de dolor además de que su frente y cuello estaba lleno de sudor – _llama tu…_

_No voy a llamar yo, llama tú._

_MALDITA SEA LLAMA TU, ¡ACABO DE ROMPER FUENTE! _– grito a los cuatro vientos como si con ello pudiera liberarse del dolor y la angustia, acababa de tener la peor sensación de su vida, como si alguien le hubiese lanzado un vaso de agua caliente en las piernas –

_¡BEBE EN CAMINO!_

El pobre conductor entro en pánico, parecía el padre de la criatura ya que sin pensarlo o que so le pidieran pisó el acelerador a todo dar, manejaba como loco quien sabe a dónde e insultando a todo aquel pobre ser humano que se atravesara en su carrera desenfrenada de llegar a su destino que no sabía cuál era, por su parte Sasuke trago grueso, noto de inmediato como el pantalón deportivo del rubio tenía una enorme mancha oscura, tal cual como si se hubiese orinado encima, no podía pensar, más bien estaba casi en shock pero la mano de Naruto aferrándose a su brazo lo devolvió a la realidad, él debía llamar a Gaara, no le quedaba más remedio, entre contracciones Naruto le pudo dar el número así que ahora el moreno estaba esperando que contestaran la llamada del otro lado de la línea.

_¿Quién habla?_ – la voz del pelirrojo se escuchó dudosa, no sabía a quién pertenecía el número entrante –

_Necesito saber la dirección de la clínica donde Naruto dará a luz. _

_Que…_

_GAARA, SOY NARUTO ESTOY EN UN TAXI Y LA BEBE YA VIENE, ¡POR EL MISMO INFIERNO DALE LA DIRECCION A SASUKE!_ – se aferró al asiento delantero cuando otra oleada de dolor lo ataco –

_¡Naruto!_ – abrió en grande sus ojos, ese era el rubio sin duda alguna – _¿DONDE ESTAN?_

_¡NO LO SE!_ – Chillo con la cabeza enterrada entre sus manos, el dolor lo iba a volver loco –

_Solo dame la dirección._ – Sasuke mascullo fríamente –

Después de que al fin tuvieran la dirección de la clínica, Gaara colgó apresuradamente, tenía que llegar al sitio antes que Sasuke y Naruto, con toda prisa le informo a sus hermanos así que Temari tomo el auto y metieron todas las cosas que ya estaban alistadas en una maleta para que Naruto usara en la clínica, el recorrido fue corto a ojos del pelirrojo ya que en 15 minutos estaban parados en la entrada de la clínica esperando a la llegada de Naruto.

_Porque no me llamo para que lo recogiera, eso acordamos si le llegaba el momento y no estaba en casa_ – Temari rezongaba para ella sola, su hermanito estaba más al pendiente de confirmar la llegada de Tsunade al lugar, fue la primera persona que llamo al saber de Naruto –

_La doctora Tsunade viene en camino _– miro su celular con el último mensaje de texto que le envió la rubia –

_¿Será ese taxi_?

Ambos hermanos escucharon como desde unas calles atrás venia un escándalo enorme, el sonido de una sirena, el corneteo de los autos y los gritos de alguien anunciaron la llegada, un taxi freno casi que encima de la acera frente a la clínica, dentro se podía oír los lamentos iracundos que daba evidentemente una parturienta, tras ellos freno súbitamente una patrulla de la policía con la sirena encendida que los venía siguiendo desde hacía varias calles atrás.

_Es Naruto_ – tanto Gaara como Temari no se asombraron del peculiar modo en que llegaron –

_¡UNA SILLA DE RUEDAS_! – un agotado moreno logro abrir la puerta trasera y saco en brazos al rubio –

El escándalo de la patrulla y los alaridos del rubio solo hicieron que un grupo de enfermeras saliera a ver todo, en un segundo sacaron una silla de ruedas donde Sasuke deposito a su compañero.

_¿Dónde está la doctora Tsunade?_ – Naruto miro a todos lados y solo vio enfermeras y más enfermeras que lo rodearon repentinamente a él y a Sasuke –

_Viene en camino –_ Gaara logró colarse entre el tumulto para ver al rubio – _¿Naruto como estas?_

_Mal…_ - sentencio aferrado a los brazos de la silla, el dolor le dejaba poco espacio para hablar racionalmente –

_Vamos al piso de obstetricia, ¿Quién es el esposo_? – la enfermera que guiaba la silla de ruedas miro a ambos jóvenes curiosa –

_Deje que suban los dos_…

_Naruto. – _tanto Gaara como Sasuke se miraron molestos –

_Maldición…_ _¡uno la hizo y el otro la cuido!.. así que ambos se aguantaran mis gritos. _– gruño iracundo y retorciéndose en su lugar. -

_Perfecto._ – la enfermera sonrió divertida, este chico rubio les daría una buena dosis de peculiaridad al piso de maternidad –

Como dos perros regañados, así se sintieron Sasuke y Gaara, les tocaba convivir allí, por Naruto, solo por él, en el piso de obstetricia a ambos les toco llenar un compendio de papeles legales, datos personales y médicos del Uzumaki, por lo evidentemente obvio de su trabajo de parto pronto le asignaron una habitación y allí volvió a comenzar el desastre, el doctor de turno intento hacer su trabajo pero Naruto se negó rotundamente a ser tocado por manos extrañas, esperaría a Tsunade así se muriera con el dolor.

_¡Que se ponga la bata!_ – una enfermera tercamente le mostraba la prenda color aguamarina que debía usar el rubio –

_¡NO!_ – gimió sentado aun en la silla de ruedas, decidió quedarse allí en modo de protesta por la falta de Tsunade –

_Tenemos que revisarlo… sea consiente._ – el doctor trataba de hablarle apaciblemente pero Naruto lo obviaba tan campantemente como podía –

_¡Pervertido_!- grito a todo dar, ya era seguro que todo la clínica lo había escuchado –

_Naruto quítate la ropa y deja que te revisen, es peligroso que estés allí sentado tercamente_. – Gaara intento mediar pero aquello altero a otra persona más que no era el médico –

_Si quiere esperar a su doctora que la espere_. – Sasuke asintió firmemente junto al rubio –

_Están locos, así no puedo trabajar_… – el doctor suspiro derrotado, ese trio lo iba a sacar de quicio –

_¡NARUTO_!- un conocido grito lleno la habitación y una rubia voluptuosa ingreso azotando la puerta con su pie, prácticamente encontró al rubio por el escándalo que hacia –

_¡Doctora Tsunade_! – todos voltearon a verla con asombro, era la persona esperada para controlar el desastre –

_Disculpe las molestias doctor, yo me encargo de aquí en adelante_. – le quito la bata a la enfermera y espero a que el galeno saliera de la habitación – _muy bien, te quiero desnudo y sobre esa cama, ¡ahora!_

Cero protestas, Naruto ni chisto cuando Sasuke se tomó los atributos de ayudarlo a desvestirse, el resto espero afuera pacientemente, cuando todo estuvo listo Tsunade entro seguida de la misma enfermera, dentro un incomodó rubio se moría de frio, detestaba esas revisiones y más el ser vulnerable ante alguien más, pero se tragó la vergüenza, le dolía mucho como para protestar de aquí en adelante, sin prisas la enfermera ayudo a la doctora a ponerse la bata de médico y los implementos necesarios para lo que seguía.

_quiero la versión corta de esta historia._ – sonrió con ironía mientras se enguantaba las manos –

_Hace más de una hora que tiene dolores y rompió fuente en el taxi donde veníamos._ – Sasuke hablo nuevamente calmado y sereno –

_¿Y tú eres? _– miro curiosa al extraño chico que no había visto nunca antes –

_Me llamo Sasuke Uchiha, soy el padre de ese bebe._

_Milagro, al fin apareciste._ – apretó con saña el cachete de Sasuke dejándole un evidente moretón –_ ¿dejaste de ser un cobarde?_

_¡No soy cobarde!_

_Ahora veremos si no eres un cobarde._ – la mirada de Tsunade se volvió seria, había dejado de jugar y paso a su trabajo – _hora de saber cómo va esto._

Con minuciosidad se encargó de verificar el estado de salud de su paciente, su corazón, tensión, pulmones y su pulso, después se ocupó de revisar el estado de la bebe en camino, recorrió con sus manos el bajo vientre del rubio para estar segura de que venía en buena posición y no se dio algún giro inesperado que complicara el parto, todo lucia bien hasta ese instante, con cuidado coloco un monitor fetal sobre el vientre del rubio y otro sobre el pecho del mismo para vigilar a madre e hijo, hasta allí la historia iba bien, pero cuando el rubio sintió que la doctora le abría las piernas fue el acabose, ni pudo cerrarlas, la sensación de ser violado paso por su mente y ni imaginar que por todo su cuerpo sintió como un corrientazo indeseable, aquello había dolido, sea lo que sea que le hizo dolió y mucho.

_¡Eso dolió!_ – chillo al fin pudiendo juntar sus rodillas para evitar otra de esas revisiones –

_Deja de ser un niño malcriado, estoy haciendo mi trabajo, y acostúmbrate a los tactos, tendrás varios hasta que nazca ese bebe._ – rio maliciosa, le gustaba sacar de sus casillas al rubio –

_Violadora…_ - se giró como pudo para darle la espalda, se sentía más cómodo de lado en la cama –

_Y ve acostumbrándote al dolor, apenas tienes 6 centímetros dilatados, debemos llegar a 10 si mal no lo recuerdas. _

_¡Solo 6 míseros centímetros_!- gruño con molestia, sentía que había sufrido suficiente desde que todo esto comenzó –

_Y tu... tómale la mano_ – Tsunade sujeto la muñeca de Sasuke para que la acercara donde Naruto –

_Oiga...no necesito que me diga que hacer, yo hago esto solo._

_Ahora_. – miro como las maquinas que controlaban el ritmo del bebe se aceleraban y eso solo indicaba una contracción – _bienvenido a la realidad de ser padre._

_Es… tu culpa_. – inesperadamente Naruto le apretó la mano tanto como sus fuerzas le dejaban, aquel dolor endemoniado regresaba otra vez –

_Bueno, ya hice mi parte aquí, daré algunas vueltas, tengo otros pacientes que ver, regresare en una hora_.

_¿Una_… _hora?_ – alzo sus orbes azules hacia Tsunade – _¡no aguantare una hora!_

_Que regrese en una hora no significa que estarás listo en ese tiempo, falta bastante para que llegue ese bebe, así que paciencia Naruto. _– con suavidad acaricio la cabellera del rubio, lucia como un niñito asustado y prácticamente lo era, no tenía ni la edad ni la experiencia para afrontar eso con seriedad, debía aprender en ese tiempo que todo tiene su momento en la vida –

_Esto será el infierno._ – mascullo con las lágrimas afuera, sentía mucho miedo, uno instintivo que no te deja en paz , cerro sus ojos aguantándose el llanto, quería volverse invisible para el mundo hasta que sintió como unas manos tibias estaban acariciando sus caderas, suavemente, sin más intensiones que no fuera aliviar las molestias que sentía allí –

_Estoy aquí Naruto._ – Sasuke le sonrió suavemente, era una suerte del destino que estuviese con el cuándo esto sucedió, acompañarlo en todo ese camino que representaba el nacimiento de su hija, había faltado en muchos aspectos, pero en este no, se quedaría a su lado así Naruto se reventara insultándolo o maldiciéndolo, no le importaba, valía la pena el riesgo, quería estar allí presente, otra vez. – _siempre estaré aquí, de hoy en adelante._

Gaara se había detenido en la puerta luego de que Tsunade salió, pretendió entrar pero no pudo, el tan solo ver la escena de Sasuke con Naruto lo dejo vacío anímicamente, le costaba admitirlo pero Sasuke hablaba con amor, con compromiso, se vio reflejado en esas palabras como las que él le daba a Naruto hacía meses atrás, tomando el lugar que no le pertenecía, intentando ser algo que no era. Nunca tuvo oportunidad con el rubio, pretendió creerse sus propias mentiras, imaginarse que quizás un día Naruto despertaría de su pasión por Sasuke y voltearía a verlo, pero no paso, al contrario, comenzó a sentir que su amor se rompía, poco a poco en esas semanas fue distanciándose de Naruto, solo sirviéndole como apoyo pero más nada, dejo de acariciar su vientre, de intervenir en sus cosas personales, plasmo una línea imaginaria que quería cumplir, respetar, y ahora ponía otra línea, más larga, más ancha, más dolorosa, dejaría que esto tomara su rumbo sin interrumpir, el amor por el Uzumaki se hacía insoportable, necesitaba sacarlo de adentro suyo, pero no con odio, porque no lo odiaba, lo quería y mucho, tanto que podía desearle lo mejor y hacerse a un lado por su bien, si Sasuke era su destino, bien por ellos. Sabía que había perdido esa batalla antes de empezarla, el sueño húmedo que tuvo lo marco, lo impulso a dejar de imaginar cosas que no serían, a ser fuerte para el mismo y para los suyos.

_¿A dónde vas?_ – Temari le pregunto preocupada, su hermano se devolvió en sus pasos lejos de la habitación de Naruto –

_Voy por algo de tomar, ya regreso._ – siguió rumbo a los ascensores –

_Kankuro tenía razón, le dolerá mucho pero esto debía pasar tarde o temprano._ – suspiro suavemente y paso a acompañar al dueto dentro de la habitación –

Sin prisas subió al ascensor y marco planta baja, algo muy dentro le pedía a gritos poner distancia por un momento, no pensaba mucho, solo necesitaba respirar aire fresco, con cuidado salió de los ascensores y camino guiado por los avisos en las paredes de la clínica, se dirigió a un pequeño patio interno del lugar, había un conjunto de caminerías al descubierto, un jardincito muy lindo donde los pacientes podían ir y cambian el frio mundo donde estaban internados, con paso dudoso acabo sentado en un banco de piedra bajo un árbol enorme, la brisa fría se hacía fuerte y las ramas desnudas se balanceaban crujiendo dolorosamente, parecía que se partirían por el peso, por lo frágiles y débiles, alzo sus orbes verdes hacia el cielo gris nublado, sin querer tomo su infaltable collar con el símbolo del "amor", lo miro cuidadosamente por un rato hasta que sintió que no servía de nada llevar algo que no sentía profundamente, su amor estaba roto, estaba irremediablemente roto, unas lágrimas amenazaron con salir pero se contuvo.

_No sirve de nada esto._ – se quitó el collar con tristeza, recordaba que lo había hecho unos días después de conocer a Naruto en el restaurant donde trabajaba, fue algo que nació como una musa hermosa, lo hizo con pasión, sin saber porque anhelaba algo así, pero lo hizo y ahora sentía que no tenía propósito llevarlo, su amor estaba vacío otra vez, el collar no representaba sus sentimientos ahora. – _el amor no regresara._

Una rabia enorme se apodero de sus manos, apretó el collar con tanta saña hasta que se atrevió a lanzarlo lejos, lo dejo ir como quien trata de botar algo del pasado. No hay vuelta atrás, volvería a subir pero para acompañar a Naruto como amigo, el amor lo había tirado lejos donde no estorbe y no lo ciegue otra vez, se puso de pie limpiando su rostro sonrojado por el llanto, respiro profundo y dio algunos pasos de vuelta a su verdadero lugar como un "buen amigo".

_Disculpa_ - una voz le detuvo de seguir su paso, se dio media vuelta sin ánimos, quizás alguien quería saber cómo llegar a algún lugar de la clínica –

_Di_… - se giró para encarar al repentino inoportuno, pero su boca no termino de articular la frase, delante de él estaba un collar, colgando suavemente al viento, extendido frente suyo por una mano blanca, una piel tan clara como la porcelana china, unos ojos negros como la noche lo miraban fijamente, sin impresión aparente, parecía algo frio pero su sonrisa demostraba lo contrario, parecía curioso si indagaba mejor en esa expresión del rostro desconocido –

_Esto es tuyo. – _dejo el collar en la mano de un desencajado pelirrojo –_ el amor no se tira, si alguien no lo quiere de seguro habrá otro que si podría quererlo. _

_Gracias. _– sentenció con los ojos desorbitados, aquel extraño parecía salido de la nada, diciendo cosas tan simples pero tan verdaderas, estaba impresionado pero su emoción paso a asombro cuando noto como aquel extraño se retiraba sin más llamado por otra persona que él si conocía bien. –

_Sai…_ - Itachi le llamo desde la entrada del jardín, parecía que el chico se había desviado de su camino hacia los ascensores –

_Itachi Uchiha._ – Gaara noto al hermano de Sasuke, de inmediato empezó a caminar rumbo a su encuentro, no sabía si por el o por el extraño jovencito que lo acompañaba también. –

_Gaara…_ - el moreno lo miro intrigado, no esperaba encontrarlo si no hasta que estuviera en el piso de maternidad –

_¿Cómo llegaron aquí_?

_Sasuke me mandó un mensaje, vinimos de inmediato. _

_¿Y… ellos son?_ – poso sus ojos en Sai y Mikoto que también venían con el –

_Mi madre y mi hijo._

_¿Tu hijo?_ – Gaara arqueo una ceja incrédulo –

_**Continuara**_

Ji ji ji… ¡vaya final de capitulo!, bueno, ahora toca muchas cosas interesantes, como el parto de Naruto, el encuentro familiar, Mikoto conocerá a su nieta y a Naruto, esperemos que les vaya bonito a todos ellos y que pronto reine el amor XD, me mato de risa este capítulo, me encanto, espero que les gustara a ustedes también amigas y amigos lectores, ya se acerca el final del fic, si… pronto terminara con muchos acontecimientos más, para pensar en que nuevas locuras hacer, no sé, si lanzarle de una con Tiger and Bunny, ahí le tengo unas ganas a ese par, o si no con Sion y Nezumi de Nº6, pero sería un mundo alterno, es demasiado engorrosa la trama como para meterle paralelismos y más a mi modo, o… me voy a Bleach otra vez, tengo dos fics de ellos planeados, una de comedia y otro un drama Hyourinmaru x Toushiro ju ju ju. Hablará el pueblo y veremos.

Postdata: tengo una fuerte duda, que necesito que me aclaren mis bellos lectores, sé que normalmente en los fics Itachi es el seme, no he leído muchos así que desconozco las parejas habituales salvo el súper duo Sasuke x Naruto o viceversa, pues, se me entra una curiosidad, más bien un miedo a que muchas rechacen lo que seguirá en el fic con Itachi y Deidara, yo decidí que Itachi sea el uke, por alguna bizarra razón morbosa XD… gomen si lastimo los ojitos o la imaginación de algunas lectoras, pero seguiré con ese plan, porque de allí podría surgir algunas cosas interesantes y me imagino a Deidara seme bien cachondo y perver, de esos chicos sexys que te hacen de todo ju ju ju. Lucirá como chica a veces pero no es una.

_**Próximo Capitulo:**_

_**Bienvenida a este mundo**_


	35. Bienvenida al mundo

_**Bienvenidos, este es mi primer fic de Naruto, algo tarde no, pero bueno, por algún lado se comienza esto, espero lo disfruten, el fic es un Sasu x Naru( típico pero me encanta ), también otras parejas que saldrán a su debido tiempo y no quiero dar mucho spoiler XD. Mundo alterno, mpreg ( al que no sepa que es, largo, no quiero quejas después) Yaoi como todos mis amados fics, y nada más que decir, esto será algo de romance, humor, amor y angustia. Ah… Naruto no me pertenece, es de Kishimoto – sama, espero no se enfade por todo lo que le hare a Naruto y Sasuke je je je. **_

_**Contra la corriente**_

_**Capítulo 35**_

_**Bienvenida a este mundo**_

La expresión de Gaara fue obviamente de asombro, hasta hacia unos segundos atrás pensaba que la familia Uchiha solo se componía de los dos hermanos y sus padres, no había nada, absolutamente nada que le hiciera sospechar de que el hermano mayor, Itachi Uchiha tuviese una vida clandestina, escondida y oculta. Racionalmente hablando el hermano de Sasuke lucia como un típico soltero, sin amoríos, sin emociones más fuertes que no fueran por su familia y extrañamente también por Naruto, eso siempre le dio curiosidad pero se lo tomo por el lado de que el rubio era su cuñado y también la madre de su sobrina. Y ahora, ahora le presentaban a un joven de aproximadamente su edad, con un parecido Uchiha indiscutible y que resultaba ser hijo de Itachi, ¿en que instante el no vio que había más cosas raras en esa familia de lo imaginado?

_No quiero alterar a Naruto ahora mismo, dejaremos las explicaciones de mi hijo para después de que nazca la bebe._ – Itachi zanjo las posibles preguntas que Gaara quería hacer –

_Está bien._ – se contuvo de protestar, su centro de atención ahora recaía en Sai, una curiosidad enorme lo invadió por saber más de ese nuevo miembro de los Uchiha –

_Llévanos donde Naruto._

Ya existiría el tiempo para hablar, ahora lo más importante sucedía en una habitación del piso de obstetricia, Gaara respiro profundo y retomo fuerzas de donde no tenía para volver con el grupo, tomaron el ascensor y en ese corto periodo de tiempo detallo a la madre de Itachi y Sasuke, era una mujer hermosa, con los años muy bien conservados en su piel y sus ojos negros, lucia serena, dulce y delicada, con mucha sutileza se aferraba del brazo de su hijo mayor, parecía nerviosa ante la visita. Si mal no creía recordar, esta sería la primera vez que Naruto y la madre de Sasuke se encontraban, en una situación importante, sería interesante saber cómo reaccionaría el rubio, pero el mencionado chico tenía sus propios asuntos a los cuales estar dedicado.

El cuarteto de visitantes se detuvo al escuchar algún tipo de alboroto proveniente de una de las habitaciones del piso, el silencio que debería reinar estaba siendo interrumpido por los inequívocos gritos de Naruto, parecía discutir algo con alguien que era nada más y nada menos que la misma Tsunade, no hacia media hora que se había largado de la habitación cuando volvió para "violarlo" como decía el, después de la desagradable visita, Naruto recibió órdenes de ayudar a su bebe en el largo camino al mundo, simplemente la pelea que estaba armada era para convencer al rubio de salir de la cama donde estaba aferrado como rémora.

_Me dará jaqueca… no lo voy a repetir una vez más Naruto, debes salir de esa cama._ – Tsunade había logrado quitarle los cables y el monitor fetal adherido a su vientre, pero más de allí no pudo mover al terco Uzumaki –

_¡Duele! _– gimió abrazado a los barandales de la cama, de allí nadie lo sacaría_ – no caminare… ¡eso no!_

_Quieres pasarte todo lo que te reste de día en labor, o quieres que ese bebe baje rápido para que te deje en paz. _– sentencio con rabia, estaba por salirse de sus casillas y parar de la cama ella misma al rubio –

_No quiero._ - sentencio con la cara enterrada entre las almohadas, más que el dolor, lo que tenía era vergüenza, ya había visto a varias enfermeras husmeando cerca de la puerta, claro, como él era una rareza del momento y no tenía ganas de ser el centro de atracción para todos los pacientes de ese día –

_Permiso_… - la puerta se volvió a abrir suavemente por la mano de Itachi, este paso cuidadosamente dentro, sabía muy bien que Naruto estaría de muy malas pulgas por el dolor y las visitas inesperadas –

_Hermano. – _Sasuke se puso de pie rumbo a su encuentro_ – vinieron._

_¡TRAJISTE MÁS MIRONES!... ¡¿ACASO TENGO CARA DE PANTALLA DE CINE O QUE?_

Los gritos de protesta de Naruto por la visita inesperada fueron interrumpidos gracias a la madre de Sasuke, Mikoto entro a paso rápido en la habitación y se lanzó prácticamente sobre el rubio sosteniéndolo entre sus brazos fuertemente, abrazándolo y en parte logrando levantarlo de la cama de donde se había negado a salir, el Uzumaki abrió la boca buscando hacer preguntas pero sintió como aquella señora de cabellos negros comenzó a sollozar sobre su hombro suavemente, las manos de ella recorrieron su espalda con delicados movimientos, susurrándole muchas cosas que él no comprendía entre el asombro y el dolor experimentado, solo unos minutos después Mikoto se separó del abrazo encarando al rubio, sonrió suavemente y paso el dorso de su mano sobre la frente de Naruto acomodándole algunos mechones de cabello que tenía pegados por el sudor de su labor.

_Estoy feliz… porque estas llevando a mi nieta dentro de ti._ – beso la mejilla del Uzumaki con ternura maternal – _gracias por eso._

_Eh…._ – estaba impresionado, una total desconocida lo trataba con el cariño que solo una madre despediría –

_Ella es mi madre, Naruto._ – Sasuke sonrió levemente posando su mano sobre el hombro de su compañero – _trátala con respeto._

_Yo, no se…_ - intento decir algo mas pero el dolor le robo las palabras de la boca –

_Sasuke que haces allí parado sin hacer nada, tráele un vaso de hielo_ – con una severidad digna de su edad empezó a mandar a todos, Sasuke no chisto y salió corriendo en busca de lo que decía su madre, después de ello Tsunade se apartó con una sonrisa ladina, ahora si tenía ayuda lidiar con el terco rubio –

_Mikoto, me llamo Mikoto_. – sin pena alguna logro empujar al rubio poco a poco hasta tenerlo sentado en la orilla de la cama _– vamos a caminar en la habitación, si no quieres salir está bien, estás en tu derecho de que respeten tu privacidad._

Itachi tomo asiento en una esquina junto a su hijo, ninguno interrumpió las ordenanzas de su madre, más bien, parecía la única a la cual Naruto no insultaba, posiblemente por respeto o porque simplemente se sintió acompañado de una mano maternal que bien necesitaba en esos momentos.

_Es peculiar._ – Sai sentencio recostado del espaldar de la silla donde estaba su madre, ni si quiera había abierto la boca y por lo que parecía, tampoco Naruto reparo en su presencia dentro de la habitación, Mikoto había captado toda su atención –

_No diremos nada hasta que todo esto acabe, recuérdalo Sai._

_Lo sé._ – sus ojos recorrieron las facciones de su medio hermano, era una manera muy rara de conocerlo, prácticamente estaba viendo algo que ni imagino ver, un nacimiento en vivo y directo, ese pensamiento le trajo otro a colación, su nacimiento, que tanto habría sufrido su madre para poder tenerlo bajo tantas circunstancias desdichadas –

_Fue duro, difícil y doloroso, pero cuando te escuche llorar me sentí lleno de paz, un segundo de felicidad antes de que te alejaran de mí._ – Itachi hablo suavemente y mirando el rostro asombrado de su hijo, había descubierto que pensaba con mucha precisión –

_Lo creo._ – sin querer deslizo su mano derecha sobre el hombro de Itachi, era el primer intento de contacto que hacía por incentivo propio, le era complicado hacerse sentir, pero algo del momento lo jalo como un imán, dejándolo libre para expresar su cariño a su modo. –

_Ellos se parecen mucho, no tengo fotos de tu padre, por eso imagínalo muy parecido a Naruto._ – el moreno sentencio con una sonrisa triste –

_Entonces no saque nada de él, soy más como tú. _

_Físicamente no mucho, pero iras descubriendo cosas que ni sabias, te lo aseguro Sai. _

Y así se les fue más de una hora, Mikoto había logrado dominar a la bestia que era Naruto, entre mimos, palabras duras y firmeza, ella solo quería colaborar, era imperante conocer mejor a Naruto, así sea en una fase que no es cien por ciento el mismo, sin embargo no se inmuto, recordaba como había podido lidiar con Itachi hace 15 años atrás, mas dolorosamente y con un ambiente de miedo y terror que los rodeaba, pero ahora, no había Fugaku que interrumpiera sus buenas intenciones, con todo el cariño posible daba lo mejor de ella, así como también lo hacia Sasuke, ambos se tomaron la delantera en todo, nadie más en esa habitación hacía nada, ni si quisiera interrumpir, parecían como fuera de una burbuja que habían creado Mikoto y Sasuke para Naruto.

_Tengo hambre._ – Sai sentencio muerto de aburrimiento, un nacimiento era solo sudor, gritos, agua por aquí, quejidos por allá, estaba perdiendo el interés por estar allí a pasos agigantados – _iré por algo de comer._

Se puso de pie y salió de la habitación rumbo a la cafetería de la clínica, esperaba que todo acabara rápido para poder conocer al verdadero Naruto, y no esa cosa gritona que parecía poseído por el demonio, no había andado más que unos metros cuando sintió que alguien le seguía el paso, sin mucho asombro noto al mismo chico pelirrojo al que le devolvió el collar, parecía como si quisiera hacerle muchas preguntas pero no se atrevía.

_Te mata la curiosidad sobre mi procedencia._ – sentencio sin ánimos, las pasiones no eran su punto fuerte, podía tomarse todo lo más fríamente posible, o esa creía el –

_No comprendo algo._

_Somos dos entonces._ – entro al ascensor que esperaba seguido de Gaara, tal parecía que ese chico persistiría con el interrogatorio subliminal –

_¿Por qué tu padre no te presento antes?_,_ Naruto jamás comento de ti, eres como alguien que salió de la nada. _

_Para comenzar… Itachi no es mi padre, es mi madre. _– sonrió como si nada, pero aquella simple frase dejo en una pieza a Gaara, era la primera vez que él podía divertirse diciendo eso –

_Tu…_

_Mi madre. _

_Esto es algo que no logro comprender…_ - se llevó la mano a la frente como queriendo liberarse de la simple idea que acababa de cruzar su mente –

_Ni yo, por eso digo que somos dos los que no comprendemos de este mundo._

_No dirás nada hasta que Itachi lo haga._

_Ciertamente. _

_Entiendo tu punto…_

_Sai, me llamo Sai Uchiha. _– ni el mismo se creía que se había agregado el apellido en un segundo, sin dudarlo, sin titubear, eso le hizo sentir unas mariposas raras en el estómago, como felicidad por pertenecer a un núcleo familiar, uno muy extravagante, pero amor al fin y al cabo – _pero el que no hable de mi pasado no quiere decir que quiera ir a comer solo._

_No tienes límites en tus palabras._

_Soy como el agua, me gusta ser claro y preciso, también soy terriblemente directo, así que a cambio de mi revelación materna, yo te preguntare por lo del collar, ¿Por qué lo tiraste?, es una bella obra de arte, quien lo hizo tuvo un grado de delicadeza impresionante. _

_¿Lo crees así?_ – una sensación de interés comenzó a surgir en la mirada de Gaara, ese chiquillo tenía la boca grande, directo y sin tapujos, una personalidad muy distinta a los Uchiha, pero que le recordaba a alguien, a alguien conocido –

_Sí, soy un aficionado al arte, pinto desde chico y diría que es lo único bueno que se hacer. _

_Eres pintor_

_De afición, estudio para policía pero aquí entre los dos, odio eso, me llevo mejor con los pinceles que con las armas._

_Soy escultor, ese collar que intente tirar lo hice yo_.- sentencio en un tono tímido, después de los halagos de Sai era difícil decir eso -

_Eres un blasfemo estúpido._

_¿Cómo? _– se detuvo en seco, lo acaban de insultar campantemente y no sabía porque –

_Como se nota que no has perdido algo valioso, como puedes desechar lo que pasas horas de tu vida plasmando, inventando, creando… todo eso vale mucho y parece que no te importa, no eres un artista verdadero._

_No has vivido suficiente aun para saber de esas razones. _

_Tengo muchas cosas interesantes que he vivido, hasta mi misma existencia es como una historia de terror y drama._

_Vas a contarlo._

_No. _– sonrió malicioso, le encantaba jugar con las emociones de los demás, y Gaara había caído en su juego, ese pelirrojo desconocido parecía un espécimen divertido de conocer. –

_Olvidare el insulto que me diste, solo porque aprecias el arte de verdad._

_Gracias._

Entre conversaciones vánales ambos acabaron sentados en la cafetería de la clínica, Sai olvido el mundo real que estaba arriba con su medio hermano trayendo al mundo un bebe, a la vez que Gaara también dejaba ir un poco la realidad, conversar con alguien que apreciara el arte era bueno, solo tenía esas intensas platicas con su hermano Kankuro, pero alguien nuevo era revitalizante, en un momento donde su corazón no quería pensar en cosas malas, donde solo deseaba ser escuchado y dejar atrás el amor, pero tal parecía que este chico le evito deshacerse de su "amor", lo atrapo en un segundo de depresión, se lo tendió en las manos y ahora estaban conociéndose.

Mientras Gaara y Sai brillaban por su ausencia, Mikoto y Sasuke seguían a la vanguardia, Tsunade había hecho otra de sus rondas dándoles muy buenas noticias, la insistencia en que caminara un poco había logrado que ese terco trabajo de parto se acelerara.

_8…_ - sentencio la rubia palmeando uno de los muslos desnudos de Naruto. – _buen trabajo señora Uchiha._

_¡NO ME HE CASADO CON ESE…. PARA QUE ME LLAME ASI!_ – Naruto señalo acusadoramente a Sasuke con su dedo índice –

_Me refería a Mikoto, ella ha hecho de ti un manso corderito con este trabajo. _

_Solo hago lo que puedo por mi nieta, además, ya he vivido esto dos veces y también con Itachi…_ - sentencio tiernamente pero su revelación final llamo la atención del furibundo rubio –

_¿Itachi?_ – jadeo el rubio con la mirada analítica, estaba seguro que oyó bien a la madre de Sasuke, no había equivocaciones porque no tenía una contracción que lo distrajera de la conversación –

_Toma agua Naruto –_ Sasuke le estampo un vaso en los labios sin previo aviso –

_No quiero…_. – empujo el vaso bruscamente –_ ¿qué tiene que ver Itachi con todo esto de parir un bebe?_

_Voy por más agua. _– el mencionado que no abría la boca para nada se puso de pie buscando desviar las nuevas preguntas del rubio, estaba por lograr escapar del lugar cuando tocaron a la puerta de la habitación –

_Disculpen._ – una cabeza se asomó repentinamente por la puerta, las miradas de todos se posaron en el desconocido que termino de entrar acompañado por un enorme arreglo de flores –

_¿girasoles?_ – Itachi abrió la boca impresionado, el desconocido oculto tras el ramo parecía no ser totalmente "desconocido" –

_¡El taxista!_ – tanto Sasuke como Naruto reconocieron al individuo que los llevo hasta allí –

_Quería saber cómo estaban pasándolo._ – sonrió dejando el ramo sin ninguna pena en manos del más cercano que era Itachi – _espero les guste._

_Taxista_… - el moreno entrecerró los ojos con coraje, y estuvo por lanzar el ramo de girasoles al suelo pero se contuvo por conservar las apariencias –

_No pude subir antes, la policía me detuvo por culpa de ustedes, tuve que dar algunas declaraciones antes de que me dejaran ir. _

En un segundo Itachi dejo el ramo en una esquina de la habitación y tomo al "taxista" del brazo muy bruscamente delante de todos.

_Disculparan al señor, debo pagarle por su servicio…_ - intento sacarlo de la habitación pero el desconocido solo lo miro con seriedad –

_No vine para cobrarles la carrera, fue un placer hacerles ese fa…_

En un segundo Itachi lo arrastro fuera de la habitación ante la mirada atónita de los presentes, Naruto no tuvo tiempo de protestar por la actitud de Itachi, los dolores se habían vuelto más insoportables a cada momento, a Sasuke no le importaba un pepino si su hermano le pagaba o no la carrera al desconocido taxista y Mikoto, pues ella le pareció lindo el detalle del ramo de girasoles para Naruto.

_¡Te lo advertí!_ – sin reparos Itachi estampo al "taxista" contra la primera pared que pudo, una rabia visceral crecía dentro de él, lo que menos quería estaba sucediendo, sus momentos privados estaban otra vez siendo invadidos por el estúpido rubio policía –

_No tienes que ser brusco, solo quise ser amable con tu hermano y su pareja._ – se aferró a las muñecas del moreno para que no le lastimara el cuello –

_Te di una advertencia, tolere tu presencia en el cementerio. pero ahora has pisado la raya, cómo pudiste mentir de ese modo, ¡estabas siguiendo a mi hermano!_

_No seguía a tu hermano, seguía al gordito rubio. _

_Me da lo mismo a quien seguías, igual te metiste de lleno en mi camino. _

_Protegía a tu familia._

_¡Fisgoneabas a mi familia!_

_Ni si quiera agradeces que los trajera aquí, tuve que inventar rápido para poder subirlos al auto, mentí… fue divertido, tuve que recordar no sé cuántas películas y las clases de primeros auxilios que nos dan en la academia el primer año. _

_Maldito bastardo. – _un poco más calmado Itachi lo dejo libre de su agarre_ – te quedo de más ese ramo…_

_El ramo era para ti. _

_Qué diablos…_

_No sé qué flores le guste al niño rubio, en cambio sí sé que te encantan los girasoles. – _se cruzó de brazos sin mucho interés, sus palabras parecían un juego sucio de burlas a ojos de Itachi –

_Eres un acosador…_ _ya no estas investigando, estas aprovechándote de las desgracias ajenas para burlarte._

_Mi trabajo no es acosarte, tengo una misión. siendo policía como yo deberías saber que uno debe entender a su presa, comprender su mundo, su rutina, sus movimientos… _

_Pervertido._ – no lo pensó dos veces, esas últimas palabras se habían escuchado tan lascivas en los labios del rubio, así que su puño se movió solo por el coraje lanzándole un tremendo derechazo al rostro de Deidara –

La mano del moreno quedo apresada entre las de Deidara, este había esquivado el golpe con un margen mínimo, sus rostros estaban muy cerca, sus miradas se cruzaron intensamente, Itachi respiraba entrecortado por la rabia, ese hombre le sacaba de las casillas, el que se creía metódico, frio, calculador y preciso, ahora estaba agitado, con un cumulo de pensamientos que lo azotaban inclementemente, no podía coordinar bien sus emociones, ese hombre tenía algo que lo sacaba de su lugar seguro, sería su rostro pretencioso, su sonrisa de poder absoluto, su maldita seguridad en hacer su trabajo perfecto, eran muchas cosas que lo molestaban, pero eso sería nada comparado con lo que el rubio hombre de la ley le haría.

_Itachi Uchiha, eres un ser increíblemente aburrido, solo del trabajo al hogar, del hogar al trabajo, lo más excitante que te he visto hacer es ir al supermercado un domingo en la noche._

_No puedo… no puedo entender tu bizarra manera de usar a tus vigilados como si fueramos tu entretenimiento, eso va contra las normas que seguimos como policías. _– mascullo con unas enormes ganas de volver a lanzarle un golpe al rubio pero se contenía otra vez -

_Y eres lento para saber de emociones._ – sentencio llevando su mano a la mejilla de Itachi, era un acto arriesgado pero logro posar dos de sus dedos sobre la barbilla del mencionado – _me gustas._

Alto a todo pensamiento racional, una extraña alarma se desato dentro del cerebro de Itachi, esto rayaba en lo absurdo, un total desconocido con tendencias voyeristas se le estaba declarando en medio del piso de obstetricia el día que nacería su sobrina, solo le faltaba que sacara un anillo y se agachara frente a él pidiéndole la mano, si hacia eso juraba que desenfundaría su arma de reglamento y la usaría para "disuadir" el comportamiento acosador de Deidara.

_Solo vine a decirte eso Itachi Uchiha._ – sonrió pretencioso –

_Lárgate de la clínica en este instante. _

_Lo hare, pero piensa en mi declaración, soy persistente y lo sabes. _

Al moreno no le dio chance de insultarlo otra vez, Deidara tan rápido como le dijo lo que sentía se fue, lo dejo con las palabras atragantadas en la garganta, insultarlo, deseaba insultarlo, golpearlo, mandarlo a destituir, pero no podía, para el resto la vigilancia de Deidara debía ser algo que ignorara él y los suyos, ¿porque no le pudieron asignar una persona racional y cuerda?, tenía que ser ese hijo de su grandísima madre con el ego crecido, él no quería relaciones personales, ya le había bastado con la tragedia de Minato, pero algo si era increíble de pensar, a pesar de que Deidara conocía lo bueno, lo malo y lo extraño de él, con todo y eso, le decía que le gustaba.

_Ese estúpido solo juega conmigo._ – sentencio en un susurro apagado, del coraje paso a una emoción de vacío interno, de esa pequeñísima duda que queda cuando sientes que alguien te da todo y tú no sabes que hacer, como corresponder o demitir -

Entre un torbellino de pensamientos encontrados Itachi regreso a la habitación, su mente no estaba más que estancada en ese instante y no escucho las claras preguntas que empezó a hacerle Sasuke por el "taxista" que el saco prácticamente a patadas de la habitación.

_¿Hermano?_

_¿Qué sucede?_ – al final reacciono luego de que Sasuke le moviera un poco su hombro derecho –

_¿Por qué trataste al taxista así?_

_No… no quería que alterara a Naruto, no está en condiciones de que lo molesten personas indeseadas._

Desviando el tema camino hasta la cama donde estaba el rubio y poso su mano sobre el vientre abultado de este, en seguida noto como su forma redondeada no era la misma, era obvio que él bebe hacia hecho buena parte de su recorrido a la salida.

_Esta cerca_. – sentención recordando su propia experiencia pasada – _esto no durara mucho._

_Que ella… te oiga._ – sentencio Naruto abrazado a una pobre almohada que parecía a punto de soltar todo el relleno gracias a la fuerza con que la estrujaba – _maldición._

_no he preguntado aun algo Naruto, ¿Qué nombre tendrá la bebe? _

_No… lo diré aun. – _sentencio sujetando el brazo de Sasuke que estaba a su lado –

_Tengo derecho a saber cómo se llamara mi hija._

_Vete al infierno Sasuke, ¡yo escogí ya su nombre!_ – sus palabras se oyeron como un gemido agónico, estaba cruzando la raya en lo que era su tolerancia al dolor de parto –

_No seas egoísta, dilo al menos, para saludarla como se debe cuando nazca –_ sentencio posando su mano sobre la espalda del Uzumaki, aún le masajeaba cada vez que Naruto se enroscaba como un caracol por el dolor –

_No._ – susurro con firmeza, nadie sabría cómo se llamaría, solo él lo había pensado mucho y le costó decidirlo –

_Perfecto, ponle el nombre más horrible del mundo entonces._ – Sasuke le clavo la mirada con reproche, quería saber qué tipo de extraño nombre se le había ocurrido al rubio –

_Te tragaras…_ _tus palabras. _– sentencio sentándose de golpe y sujetando a Sasuke del cuello de su camisa _– ¡DUELE!_

_¡Naruto! _– el moreno abrió los ojos de golpe, su compañero había comenzado a jadear como un enorme perro peludo en verano, su rostro mostraba un margen de agonía muy bien definida, parecía esforzarse por algo y eso era las enormes ganas de pujar que lo habían hecho sentarse –

_Ya viene…_ - susurro conmocionada Mikoto, no sabía si reír o llorar, estaba por presenciar el segundo nacimiento de un nieto, porque ella había logrado colarse en el de Sai, con todo y el férreo control de Fugaku – _otro nieto que no conocerás verdaderamente Fugaku._

_¡Tsunade!,! voy por Tsunade! _– Sasuke intento soltarse del agarre de Naruto pero le fue imposible, el rubio parecía pegado a su cuerpo, gimiendo roncamente, sudando copiosamente en un segundo como si hubiese corrido una maratón –

_Yo la localizo._ – Itachi le sonrió y salió en busca de la doctora, su hermanito estaba demasiado nervioso para conseguirla sin perderse en el proceso –

_Tengo que…_ _debo_… - hablo entrecortado al tiempo que pateaba las mantas que lo cubrían lejos de él, estaba ahogándose en calor, su cuerpo le dictaba alejarse de todo lo que lo incomodara y la ropa parecía una de ellas –

_No te muevas, no hagas nada hasta que llegue Tsunade. - _Sasuke intento abrazarlo pero su compañero solo hizo un extraño movimiento abriendo sus piernas para rodear la cintura del Uchiha, en una estranguladora llave de tijeras termino de apresar la humanidad del moreno - _¿Qué haces?_

_No… me soltaras._ – sentencio soltando un horrendo gemido de dolor, su hija saldría de el con o sin ayudas, la sensación de presión, calor, dolor, todo un cumulo desagradable de sensaciones le recorrían el bajo vientre y muslos –

_No pretendo irme, estoy aquí contigo Naruto, no te soltare si eso es lo que quieres –_ sonrió suavemente dejando que el nombrado lo estrujara a placer, dolía, pero estaba seguro que su dolor no era ni la quinta parte del que experimentaba Naruto por tratar de dar a luz a su hija. – _te amo._

_¡MALDITO BASTANDO ME DICES QUE ME AMAR JUSTO AHORA! _– grito dándole una soberana mordida en el brazo al moreno, le costó un mundo decir lo que quería, la sensación de presión entre sus piernas se había incrementado, estaba seguro que si decidía seguir el instinto por pujar, todo acabaría pronto –_ no llego…_

_¡NO PUJES!_

_¡QUE SI!_

_¡NO! – _Sasuke lo zarandeo de los hombros con desesperación, el rostro de Naruto gritaba a todas luces que había comenzado a pujar_ – _

_¡Trata de aguantar… algo de más de 3 kilos intentado salir de ti! _– sin piedad contrajo las rodillas en un agarre mortal para el menor de los Uchiha –

_¿Qué demonios están haciendo ustedes dos? _

La voz de la rubia interrumpió el abrazo constrictor que le estaba proporcionado con sus piernas Naruto a Sasuke, había visto cosas raras en anteriores partos, pero nunca que la madre intentara asesinar al padre por medio de estrangulamiento. En un segundo Tsunade logro separar las piernas del pobre adolorido cuerpo de Sasuke, este se liberó con el honor herido de muerte, casi acaba con una costilla fracturada gracias a su buena voluntad de ayudar al rubio.

_Sasuke, Mikoto, cada uno ayude a Naruto, uno de cada lado, no quiero que acabe pateándome a mí también._ – la rubia dejo que dos enfermeras más y la pediatra de piso entraran a ayudar, la habitación se volvió un revuelo de ir y venir con preparativos, desde el instrumental adecuado hasta las mantas y cosas personales que llevaría la futura Uchiha puesto, todo fue muy rápido, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya el rubio estaba listo para hacer alarde de la fuerza que imprimió en estrangular a Sasuke pero con fines menos agresivos. –

_¿Ya puedo? – _Naruto sentencio con la voz hecha un hilo, de tanto gritar estaba casi afónico –

_Controla tu fuerza, usa esa rabia que tienes para ayudar a este bebe a salir, tomaras aire y contaras hasta 10, pujas cuando te indique y después soltaras el aire, así una tras otra vez. –_ su rostro se enserio cuando pudo ubicarse mejor entre las piernas del rubio_ – empecemos esto Naruto._

Sin miedo asintió con la cabeza, estaba harto del dolor, sin pena alguna comenzó a seguir las ordenes de Tsunade, dolía un infierno pero tenía la esperanza que pronto acabara, con cada pujo que daba sentía que se iban sus fuerzas, no podía concentrarse en más nada, su meta era ver a su hija, saber cómo sería físicamente, si se parecería a él o a Sasuke, ese pensamiento lo hizo desviar la mirada a este, debía ser sincero con el mismo, el pobre Uchiha se había ganado un sinfín de insultos, golpes y maltratos ese día, pero seguía con él, justo ahora sujetándole la mano sentado a su lado, susurrándole cosas que él no lograba captar gracias a que solo escuchaba las ordenes de Tsunade pidiéndole pujar sin clemencia o descanso. Trago grueso, la mano de Sasuke se sentía tan tibia, tan reconfortante en ese segundo de dolor lacerante, estaba por gritar una vez más cuando sintió como Tsunade le pidió detenerse en su labor.

_No pujes…_ - con una sonrisa suave centro sus ojos en el rubio agotado – _dame tu mano._

No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, solo sintió como su muñeca era jalada un poco entre sus piernas, lo que siguió fue lo más surrealista del mundo, algo húmedo, tibio y resbaloso estaba fuera de él, era la cabeza de su hija, la peor parte del trabajo estaba hecha, el dolor que lo quemaba como brazas hacia unos segundo fue eso, su esperado pequeño milagro llegando al mundo, entre lágrimas Naruto intento inclinarse un poco, moría por saber más pero Sasuke no le dejo, en su lugar el logro ver primero al pequeño ser que aún no culminaba de llegar al mundo, su corazón le dio un vuelco entero, podía verla, podía detallar claramente su color de cabello, solo eso, ya que su rostro estaba apuntando al contrario de él, sus dedos se movieron sin pensar, por un instante logro tocar su pequeña cabecita pero otra contracción en Naruto hizo que el mágico instante se terminara, Tsunade volvió a pedirle que pujara, que pronto todo acabaría así que el rubio tomo una gran bocanada de aire y emprendió la recta final de ese trabajo titánico.

_Ya casi…_ - el moreno estaba atorado en unas enormes ganas de llorar, podía ver con claridad como su hija se deslizaba al fin fuera del cuerpo que la acuno, alimento y cuido por 9 meses, su mano se aferró a la del rubio como diciéndole que estaba aquí, que ya eran padres –

Un llanto inclemente inundo la habitación, Naruto solo pudo caer sobre las almohadas letárgico, su respiración era acelerada, aún tenía un dejo de dolor por lo vivido, había sido la cosa más horrenda del mundo, pero al fin había logrado ayudar a su hija a llegar, sus orbes azules se abrieron débilmente para enfocarlas en una masa rojiza y movediza que lloraba amargamente entre sus piernas, con cuidado Tsunade le limpio la boca y nariz para que respirara mejor, aun reventada en llanto la bebe acabo sobre el pecho del Uzumaki.

Su primer contacto real, sintió lo tibia que era, como tiritaba de frio y apretaba sus puñitos fuertemente cerrados, su llanto era potente y dolido, parecía reclamarle al mundo por haberla sacado de su sitio seguro y cálido. Asombrado por la imagen, Naruto al fin tomo fuerzas y movió sus manos hasta acunarla con delicadeza, en un segundo la bebe paro de llorar y se volvió un ovillo sobre él, gimoteo unas cuantas veces hasta que escucho por primera vez su nombre pronunciado en los labios de su madre.

_Bienvenida al mundo pequeña Mikoto Uchiha Uzumaki._

_**Continuara…**_

JI JI JI ¡SE LLAMA MIKOTO!, igual a la madre de Sasuke, eso no lo sabía Naruto cuando escogió el nombre de la bebe, pero como es pequeño el mundo, pues fíjense no más en que acabo XD. Que capitulo, me encanto como quedo, los acercamientos, las relaciones psicológicamente perturbadas, el parto, de todo un poco como en botica, ahora, veremos como es físicamente la chibi, eso se los dejo para el capi que viene, perdonen la tardanza, no pude subirlo antes, llevaba escribiendo de pedacito en pedacito hasta que al fin hoy lo termine, tengo malestar de gripe ToT, bueno, estoy cansada pero feliz, ahora me voy a culminar el primer capítulo de mi otro fic, el que arrancara cuando culmine este, que le queda unos 5 capis creo yo.

Ta ta tan… será de No. 6!, y si eso las alegra, pues empiecen a dar saltos y brincos porque será un semi AU, ya verán porque lo digo así, con sus personalidades intactas como a mí me encantan, mucho drama, misterios, y para rematar, seré la primera escritora que… que… USARA MPREG EN No.6!, ¿Creo ser la primera?, pues no lo sé, ya veré, porque también lo fui en la sección de Get backes hace unos años XD… les dejo eso para que piensen, y las que no han visto la serie, ¡véanla!, les dejo la tarea asi leen ese también después de terminar este, ju ju ju.

_**Próximo Capitulo:**_

_**Aguas a su cause**_


	36. Aguas a su cause

_**Bienvenidos, este es mi primer fic de Naruto, algo tarde no, pero bueno, por algún lado se comienza esto, espero lo disfruten, el fic es un Sasu x Naru( típico pero me encanta ), también otras parejas que saldrán a su debido tiempo y no quiero dar mucho spoiler XD. Mundo alterno, mpreg ( al que no sepa que es, largo, no quiero quejas después) Yaoi como todos mis amados fics, y nada más que decir, esto será algo de romance, humor, amor y angustia. Ah… Naruto no me pertenece, es de Kishimoto – sama, espero no se enfade por todo lo que le hare a Naruto y Sasuke je je je. **_

_**Contra la corriente**_

_**Capítulo 36**_

_**Aguas a su cause**_

Tan pequeñita que era su mano, unos minúsculos deditos blancos que daban miedo tocarlos, con una delicadeza inigualable deslizo su dedo índice sobre aquella manito, sintió como la pequeña abrió su puñito y desvío el agarre a su dedo, eso lo paralizo, su hija le estaba aferrando el dedo, su primer contacto físico, no podía creerlo, abrió la boca intentado decir algo pero Naruto solo le devolvió la mirada con la misma impresión, todo en ellos era nuevo, lamentablemente ese momento que parecía mágico para Sasuke fue roto por Tsunade, su pequeña llorona había sido alejada del pecho de su madre para limpiarla y tomar todos sus datos personales, su registro de nacimiento y un buen examen médico de parte de la pediatra presente en el parto.

_Ya la devolveré._ – la rubia sonrió suavemente al alejar a la pequeña de sus nuevos papas –

_Naruto._ – Sasuke volvió a centrar su atención en el rubio que lucía a punto de quedarse dormido de agotamiento –

_Dime…_ - susurro tratando de que sus ojos no se le fueran a cerrar, quería cargar a su hija otra vez, un poco más antes de descansar –

_Gracias por darme la oportunidad de estar a tu lado_. – se agacho depositando un casto beso sobre la frente aun sudorosa de Naruto –

_Es tu hija también_.

_Lo reconoces al fin_.

_Como no aceptarlo_… _es igual a ti._ – sonrió con malicia al pensar en las jugadas del destino, su hija había salido con una piel tan blanca como la de su padre y con el cabello negro marca inequívoca de los Uchiha –

_¿Aceptas que lleve mi apellido?_

_¿Acaso eres sordo?_

_No, pero quería asegurarme que lo que dijiste hace unos minutos no era causado por alguna alucinación post parto. _

_Idiota. _– alzo su mano hasta la de Sasuke, la apretó tan fuerte como sus escasas fuerzas se lo permitían –_ cuídala bien… tengo sueño. _

Y no aguanto más, el trabajo titánico de traer un bebe al mundo dejo fuera de combate a Naruto, todos los presentes en la habitación sonrieron ante la escena, el rubio no soltó la mano de su amante ni dormido, parecía querer un poco más de ese momento, pero ahora debía vigilar a su pequeña hija, esta estaba llorando a todo pulmón mientras le terminaban de revisar, sus mejillas rosadas parecían tomates maduros, unas pequeñísimas lagrimitas asomaban por sus ojitos aun cerrados y que no revelaban el color que tenían. Después de todo ese protocolo y de estar limpia y vestida, una de las enfermeras llevo la pequeña hasta los brazos de su mamá pero este aun dormía a pierna suelta, Sasuke se ofreció a cargarla tímidamente, no tenía experiencias con bebes, pero era ahora o nunca el momento de aprender.

_Toda suya._ – la enfermera la dejo suavemente en los brazos torpes del moreno – _puede respirar, no se le romperá._

…_.. – _sintió un nudo raro en la garganta, unas cosquillas en el estómago que parecían millones de mariposas a punto de salir, sus orbes negras no dejaban de detallar las facciones de su pequeña Mikoto, era una muñeca de porcelana con cabellos negros, tan hermosa, tan linda, tan delicada que daba miedo apretarla un poquito no fuera a romperse entre sus brazos. solo había un sentimiento más grande del que conocía, su amor por Naruto era casi infinito, se creía uno sin parangón, pero esto, esta cosita que estaba en sus brazos reinaba sobre todo lo sentido antes, era y seria la dueña de su corazón, de sus desvelos, de sus alegrías y de unas cuantas rabias también, era su hija. –

_¿No dirás nada?- _Itachi sonrió divertido por el momento, su hermano siempre frio estaba embobado con la bebe –

_En verdad… ¿llevara mi nombre?_ – la abuela Mikoto se tomó el atrevimiento de quitarle la pequeña a su padre para cargarla como debe ser – _¡es hermosa!... se parece a Sasuke cuando nació._

_¿eso debería alegrarme?_

_No te molestes hijo, es que muchas personas cuando te veían en la calle pensaban que eras una niña. _

El trio siguió entre esas conversaciones después de que Tsunade termino su labor con el rubio, todo había salido mejor de lo imaginado, una niña sana y una madre en buenas condiciones que solo necesitaba reposo por unos días y descansar mucho. En la habitación volvió la paz, la pequeña había paseado de los brazos de su padre a los de su abuelita pero ahora le tocaba a su tío Itachi cargarla, este estaba un tanto renuente, la última vez que tuvo un bebe en brazos fue su hijo recién nacido y le daba algo de tristeza comparar ese mal momento con este que era pura felicidad.

_No creo que lo hayas olvidado Itachi._ – Mikoto le reclamaba con una sonrisita traviesa en los labios, su hijo era tan predecible ante sus emociones – _serás un gran tío._

_Es incómodo._ – sentencio con la niña ya entre sus brazos, su madre se la había dejado en un segundo de descuido –

_Olvida el pasado, lo que importa es el ahora._ – acaricio la mejilla de su hijo mayor con ternura – _aún tienes tiempo de hacer otra vida, una familia, mas nietos…_

_¡Madre! _– al pobre Uchiha se le subieron los colores al rostro –

_Quiero muchos nietos, quiero una casa llena de niños corriendo por allí, quiero que la casa se llene de alegría una vez más, quiero que deje de ser sombría, que no se oigan más llantos ni peleas, quiero que seamos felices al fin._

_Lo será. _– tanto Itachi como Sasuke abrazaron a su madre, Mikoto estaba aprovechando la felicidad que le habían robado antes, el pasado estaba enterrado con la desaparición de Fugaku, el que se fue y nunca volvió –

_¿De qué me perdí_?- la voz de Sai interrumpió aquel momento memorable entre madre e hijos – _me voy media hora y cuando regreso ya paso la mejor parte, no vi los gritos, la sangre, él bebe… _

Sai dio unos pasos vacilantes hacia su madre, Itachi aún tenía la pequeñita entre sus brazos, era una escena extrañamente tierna, se imaginó que posiblemente así se vería el en los brazos de su madre cuándo nació, sin pena poso su mano sobre la cabecita de su sobrina y sonrió, la niña era bonita, con un suave cabello negro y los genes Uchiha bailándole por todos lados como él.

_Como se nota que Tío Sasuke la hizo con ganas. _

_¡SAI!_ – el nombrado sintió unas enormes ganas de lanzarle un solo golpe, no faltaban los comentarios pesados de ese niño –

_No te enojes, es igual a ti._

_¿y Naruto?_ – Gaara al fin abrió la boca, no quería interrumpir la reunión familiar frente a el –

_Esta dormido. _

Sasuke sin pérdida de tiempo se le planto al frente del pelirrojo, era el momento indicado para aclarar algunos asuntos, así que extendió su mano abierta, era su modo de agradecerle por todo lo que hizo en esos meses que no estuvo con Naruto, no lo quería pero si aceptaba su papel importante en la vida de su amado rubio y la de su hija, Gaara no se merecía ser olvidado como el custodio de sus amores, para bien o para mal, estuvo allí siempre.

_Debo darte las gracias._ – le costó un mundo decir eso, pero su ego se lo permitió dificultosamente –

_No debes dármelas, hice lo correcto por mi mejor amigo y su hija._

_Ahora yo haré lo correcto, mi responsabilidad comienza aquí, quiero que Naruto se mude lo más pronto posible a nuestra casa, no deseo estar lejos de mi familia un día más._

_Así será, solo deben recoger sus cosas, no hay problema con ello._

_Lo agradezco._

_¿Al final que nombre le puso Naruto a la bebe?, nunca se lo dijo a nadie…_ - Gaara sentencio curioso ante los recuerdos de las veces que trato de sacarle esa información a su amigo y no pudo –

_Se llama Mikoto_… - la voz del rubio resonó en la habitación llamando la atención del grupo –

_Deberías dormir un poco más. – _Sasuke se acercó a su lado en la cama –

_Ustedes me despertaron con su escandalo_.- dio un pequeño bostezo de agotamiento -

_Deberíamos dejarlos solos un rato. – _Itachi devolvió la bebita a los brazos de su madre, no querían hacer mal tercio, Sasuke y Naruto merecían un poco de privacidad para hablar al fin de sus cosas –

_Vamos por un café._ – Mikoto camino hasta su nieta y le beso la cabecita tiernamente – _cuídala bien… y me encanta su nombre._

_En verdad no sabía que usted se llamaba también Mikoto. _

_No importa, la vida tiene muchos modos de decirnos que estamos atados con hilos invisibles._ – un pequeño abrazo sello la conversación de Naruto y la madre de Sasuke –

La nueva familia vio como Sai, Itachi, Mikoto y Gaara salían de la habitación dejándolos al fin solos, todo ese día había sido un total caos, entre sus peleas acostumbradas, el repentino parto, sus líos amorosos. Un compendio de situaciones que ambos llevaban a rastras se quedó diminuto y en un segundo plano cuando su hija nació, sintieron que el mundo es más bello de lo que creían, que se puede amar de más modos que carnalmente. Los sentimientos de ambos brotaban por sus poros, miraban a la pequeña cosita que los unía, que daba muestra fehaciente de que sus cuerpos y sus almas se unieron en un pasado, debían admitirlo, habían creado un ser hermoso, porque su amor fue hermoso con sus altibajos y líos.

_Vas a vivir con nosotros, no quiero que estén arrimados nuevamente en casa de Gaara._ – Sasuke sentencio firmemente esperando que Naruto le refutara sus palabras, pero solo vio una sonrisa tímida en el rubio, sus labios curvados en una señal inequívoca de aprobación –

_Está bien. _

_Solo… ¿está bien?, ¿no quieres pelear por lo que te he dicho?_

_No, no tengo que pelear por el puesto que debo tener de ahora en adelante, Mikoto-chan necesita a sus dos padres, eso no quiero discutirlo nunca._ – las orbes azules de Naruto estaban por estallar en llanto, no sabía si de emoción o por las hormonas que estaban más descontroladas que antes –

_Me alegra que recapacitaras._

_No recapacite, te estoy poniendo a prueba Sasuke Uchiha, porque júralo por tu hija que si me haces algo malo o a ella, acabaras enterrado 3 metros bajo tierra._ – le señalo con su dedo acusadoramente – _¡entendiste!_

_No me señales, tonto. _

En un segundo tomo la mano de Naruto aferrándose de él, inclino su cuerpo lo suficiente para quedar a milímetros del rubio, sus respiraciones se entrelazaron suavemente, sus ojos se encontraron como hacía meses atrás, miradas cómplices, dueñas de tantas cosas pasadas y vividas, los labios del moreno decidieron atreverse, sus bocas se unieron en un suave beso, tierno, sin mal intensiones que no venían al caso, solo la tibia sensación de bienestar, de sentir el calor del otro que tanto hacía falta ya, sus lenguas apenas se rosaron momentáneamente, el encanto del momento fue roto por unos pequeños quejidos de protesta entre ellos.

_La despertaste Sasuke. _– el rubio estaba todo sonrojado por aquel beso, hacia tanto tiempo que no sintió algo así –

_¿Abrirá los ojos? _– con curiosidad noto como su pequeña pelinegra hacia amaino por despertar, apretando su boquita y puños entre quejiditos – _se tomara todo su tiempo como alguien que conozco._

_Sasuke… _

_Va a llorar._

_Ahora eres experto. _– Naruto trato de acunarla pero la afirmación del moreno se hizo realidad, la pequeña Mikoto les demostró los excelentes pulmones que tenía –

_Es que me recordó a una foto mía de chico donde salía a punto de llorar, puso la misma expresión de incomodidad._

_Restriégame en cara que no saco nada mío. _– Naruto hizo puchero enfadado, no le molestaba el que saliera igual a su padre pero también como toda madre, quería decir que su hija tenía algo de el –

_Tiene tus pulmones._

_Que chistoso eres._

_Y tu apetito…_ - señalo con su dedo lo que la pequeña Mikoto hacía, estaba revolcándose en brazos de su mamá buscando comida –

_Oh… no._ – sentencio muy sonrojado, recordaba los libros que leyó y las clases que tomo, toda esa información sobre la "maternidad" comenzó a darle dolor de cabeza, además de vergüenza y miedo por lo desconocido –

_¿No me digas que te da pena? – _Sasuke le encantaba piquetearle el ego y más si con ello lograba verlo hacer algo que jamás imagino ver –

_¡No es eso! _

Con una torpeza increíble el rubio logro acomodarse medio sentado y deposito a la pequeña llorona sobre sus rodillas, la bebe al verse alejada de su cuerpo aumento el llanto, parecía que podrían oírla en toda la clínica pero para Naruto era imperante investigar ciertas cosas de vital importancia antes de hacer lo que debía hacer como buena "mamá".

_¿Qué diablos haces?_ – Sasuke arqueo una ceja curioso, su amante solo parecía interesado por la cara de la bebe, le miraba una y otra vez con duda increíble –

_Quiero asegurarme de que no me morderá…_

_¡BAKA!_ – una enorme vena sobresalió de las cienes del moreno, una cosa era la pena y otra muy distinta el grado de tonterías que podía tener Naruto en la cabeza. Armado de coraje y además por el bienestar de su pobre pequeña, sin pena alguna poso sus manos sobre la bata del rubio y de un solo jalón se la abrió dejando su pecho al descubierto. _– ¡DEJA DE ACTUAR COMO UN IDIOTA Y DALE DE COMER!_

_¡SASUKE PERVERTIDO! _– intento cubrirse pero la bebe comenzó a llorar más fuerte aun, toda la pelea que tenían armada los dos se detuvo con el escándalo que hacia Mikoto –

Naruto rodo los ojos apenado y tomo entre sus brazos a la niña que bajo el tono de su llanto, pero igual era como tener un taladro clavado en las sienes, dudando se mordió el labio inferior y volvió a mirar a Sasuke que tenía peor cara que Mikoto, si seguía así otra pelea apoteósica se armaría. Entre movimientos torpes acerco a la pequeña contra su pecho y cerro sus ojos esperando que algo malo sucediera pero contrario a lo esperado sintió la tibia piel de su bebe contra la de él, sus diminutas manitos tratando de aferrarse a su bata abierta y su cabecita buscando desesperada el sitio de donde emanaba aquel aroma dulce, para cuando logro tragar grueso la sensación más extraña del mundo se apodero de él, al fin el llanto seso y la hambrienta niña estaba clavada a su pezón, fue extraño, curioso y hasta difícil de asimilar, pero la ternura que expresaba ese acto lo hizo bajar la guardia, sus músculos tensos se relajaron lo suficiente para que disfrutara del momento, era el primer y más fuerte vínculo que los uniría, uno que solo alguien que vivió eso podría comprender sin malos pensamientos.

_Date la vuelta._ – fue la única palabra que sentencio el rubio entre un sonrojo evidente, estaba siendo todo un espectáculo para su tonto amante –

_Extrañamente te ves lindo haciendo eso._ – sentencio con una media sonrisa, no quería molestar a Naruto más aun, bastaba con que cumpliera su papel y no dejara morir de hambre a la bebe –

_Idiota._ – con delicadeza acomodo mejor a Mikoto sobre su brazo derecho dejando el otro libre para acariciarla, estaba extasiado mirándola, tocando sus pequeños mechones negros hasta que noto que la pequeña abrió los ojos tímidamente – _¡AZULES!_

_Sus ojos son azules…_ - Sasuke miro impresionado el hermoso tono azul cielo de Mikoto chan, eran tan bellos como los de Naruto, parecidos, como un par de pequeñas gotitas de agua – _también tiene algo tuyo._

_No me quede dormido del todo. _– sonrió tímidamente, esa emoción llamada orgullo salía a flote por primera vez, su hija le daba orgullo, valor, una sensación que no sería igualada por ninguna otra –

_Naruto, hay otras cosas que deseo hablar contigo, pero lo dejaremos para cuando Mikoto este dormida._

_¿No me vendrás con el cliché de pedirme matrimonio?_

_No, eso no lo hare, por ahora…_

_Perfecto._

Sasuke esperó sentado en la cama pacientemente a que su pequeña pelinegra acabara dormida, no quería decir las cosas y que Naruto de la impresión terminara asustándola o peor aún, dejándola caer en el suelo. Al fin todo perfecto, con mucho cuidado el rubio dejo que estuviese profundamente dormida después de comer, la coloco sobre su hombro y con unas suaves palmaditas le hizo soltar el aire atrapado al succionar, entre susurros Sasuke la cargo para dejarla en la cunita de acrílico que usaría como cuna provisional en su estadía allí, la cubrió bien entre mantas rosas dejándola dormir. Luego de ello respiro profundo y se armó de valor para comenzar a contar una serie de hechos increíbles y que harían ver la vida de un modo distinto al rubio.

_Ahora si podemos hablar._ – con cuidado se volvió a acomodar la bata recostándose en la cama, su cuerpo le pedía descanso, no quería alargar la conversación más de lo necesario. –

_Realmente no sé por dónde comenzar Naruto, pero lo intentare._ – en un intento de hacer menos fuerte todo se sentó junto al rubio y tomo su mano entre las de el –

_Deja de dar rodeos, no me agrada cuando te pones en ese plan Sasuke._

_Directo, seré directo, comenzare por decirte que tú y yo nos conocimos cuando éramos solo unos niños de 3 años, nos conocimos gracias a tu padre y mi hermano Itachi._

_Explícate bien._ – su rostro era de escepticismo total, el solo tenía recuerdos muy pero muy vagos de su padre, nada que lo atara realmente a un recuerdo lógico y fiel. –

_Tu padre era policía y también profesor de defensa personal en la academia donde mi hermano estudiaba, un día se conocieron en el parque donde frecuentábamos, así fue como tú y yo tenemos un pasado que no recordamos._

_¿Muy lindo tu relato Sasuke pero a qué viene todo eso ahora?_

_Aquí las cosas se complican un poco más… _- intento darle palabras a los hechos pero era casi imposible ya que él no era parte del pasado, su hermano Itachi debería explicar mejor eso de que se acostaba con el padre de Naruto, para él era bizarro decirlo, ilógico y hasta inmoral –

_Yo continuare_ _con la historia._ – en la habitación resonó aquella frase que salvaría las dificultades de Sasuke, su hermano había estado escuchando parte de la conversación fuera de la habitación del rubio –

_Ustedes los Uchiha me volverán loco, ¡ruego que mi hija no saque lo misterioso de sus genes!- _miro realmente incomodo al recién aparecido Itachi –

_¿Mamá y Sai? – _Sasuke miro preocupado hacia la puerta de la habitación –

_Tranquilo, están en la cafetería, no subirán hasta que yo le diga a Sai que lo haga. _

Con toda parsimonia Itachi se paseó por la habitación, camino hasta la cunita de acrílico donde dormía Mikoto y le acaricio con una suave palmadita en su espalda, su madre tenía razón, ella se parecía mucho a su hermanito Sasuke cuando nació.

_Minato se hubiese vuelto loco con ella._ – sentencio en una triste sonrisa que capto la total atención de Naruto _– ¿sabías que tu padre se llamaba Minato Namikaze, verdad Naruto?_

_Eso lo sabía, también que era policía y que murió en un accidente de tránsito, también sé que mi madre murió al yo nacer y que… fui dejado en un orfanato cuando me quede solo en este mundo…_ - su garganta se sintió atragantada, la sensación de soledad volvía luego de tantos años, el recordar lo mucho que sufrió solo en su niñez y que ahora era distinto, tenía muchas personas junto a él, que lo apoyaban y amaban como nunca imagino que sucedería en su vida _– pero eso es pasado, no quiero recordarlo en un día tan bonito como hoy._

_Tu madre se llamaba Kushina Uzumaki, tu padre te cambio el apellido cuando naciste, temía que algún día su profesión pusiera en peligro tu vida. No conocí a tu madre porque ya había fallecido y tú eras solo un pequeño de algo más de 2 años, revoltoso y enérgico. _

_Tu… conoces mucho mejor mi pasado que yo Itachi, ¿Por qué?_ – sus ojos azules no dejaban de verse expectantes por las palabras del mayor –

_La verdad es que el destino hizo que tu padre y yo nos conociéramos profundamente, de la amistad nació una relación sentimental Naruto, yo estuve con tu padre. – _al fin, soltaba el lastre más grande que le quedaba, solo esperaba que el rubio no se lo tomara del modo más difícil –

_¿relación… relación íntima con mi padre?_ – tartamudeo inseguro, o estaba sordo o muy pero muy agotado físicamente y estaba comprendiendo mal las cosas – _¡¿te acostabas con mi padre?_

_¡No lo digas de ese modo!- _Sasuke trato de bajarle los nervios a su compañero –

_Déjalo Sasuke, realmente es así, yo me acostaba con tu padre. _

_¡NO QUIERO OIR MAS!... ¡USTEDES SON UNA COSA EXTRAÑA! ,¡POR ESO ME PERSEGUIAS!, QUERIAS LIMPIAR TU SUCIO PASADO CONMIGO!_

_¡NARUTO! _– Sasuke le regaño por sus palabras pero Itachi lucia inmutable, solo se movió de su lugar para cargar a la pequeña Mikoto que se revolvió en la cunita asustada por los gritos de Naruto –

_Cálmate, sé que merezco parte de tus reproches, me juzgaras como una persona maliciosa pero no es así, nunca fue mi intensión meterme en la vida de tu padre, el me cortejo con la ternura de un hombre dolido, había perdido a tu madre y se sentía profundamente solo, yo fui como una especia de salida a su soledad, nos acompañamos mutuamente en nuestras vidas. la relación que llevamos fue corta y apasionada pero también nunca fue aceptada por mi padre…_ - suspiro hondamente mientras mecía a la bebe –

_Eso no cambia que me ocultaras todo_…

_No lo cambia, es verdad, pero hay cosas que si sucedieron en ese pasado, como que Minato murió en un aparente accidente, la realidad es que no fue uno, mi padre se deshizo de el para separarnos definitivamente, ese es uno de los pecados que llevare a mi espalda, por mi culpa tu padre murió, y más vidas inocentes también_… - una lagrima asomo por la mejilla de Itachi, siempre se sintió responsable de ese deceso –

_El desgraciado que trato de separarnos a Sasuke y a mí, ¡¿ese malnacido mato a mi padre?_

_Si, también hizo cosas más bajas aun, después de que Minato murió yo caí en una terrible depresión que casi acaba con mi vida, pero hubo algo que no me dejo morir, algo hermoso que nació de la relación entre Minato y yo, esperaba un hijo de él. Naruto tú tienes un medio hermano, yo traje al mundo a un bebe hace más de 15 años… un bebe que fue alejado de mí y que se convirtió en todo un jovencito talentoso y que quiere saber de su pasado tanto como tú. _

_Hermano… - _estaba por perder el conocimiento, esta noticia era demasiado para su pobre cuerpo adolorido y agotado, no hay pensamiento lógico que lo llevara a creer lo que escuchaba de los labios de Itachi Uchiha. –

_**Continuara….**_

Se nos morirá Naruto y no por el parto si no por las noticias XD, Itachi sí que tiene una voluntad inquebrantable, decir todo eso y aguantarse los gritos del rubio no es nada fácil. Pero ya casi todo se sabe, al fin se sabe y ahora espero que les gustara las características de la chibi Mikoto, es una monada de bebe, parte de las escenas de Sasu y Naru en este capi nacieron de mi doujinshi mpreg que hice hace un tiempin de ellos, las que no lo hayan visto pues pasen por mi profile y entren a mi blog, no lo tengo completo allí pero pronto lo subo así ven todo lo que hice en esa ocasión, ji ji ji.

Bueno, amigas, gracias por todos sus mensajes, los amo todos, sus comentarios y opiniones, una lectora en especial me pregunto qué de donde saque toda la información tan real con que relate el parto, simple y sencillo, soy mama, se lo que es aguantarse un dolor de parto y dar a luz XD, no es tarea fácil ToT. Pero qué bello es cuando tienes a tu bebe en brazos y vale todo el esfuerzo, lo juro. Regresando a los comentarios, ahora queda presentar a Sai, contarles que el abuelito Fugaku es un prófugo de la justicia, que Itachi y Deidara tengan otro encontronazo con consecuencias insospechadas ju ju ju, que Sai y Gaara se conozcan mejor, y unas cositas más, algunas más, esperen el capítulo que viene, estará super bueno también, mis saludos y nos vemos, les quero mucho!.

_**Próximo Capitulo:**_

_**Robándome la razón.**_


	37. Robándome la razón

Bienvenidos, este es mi primer fic de Naruto, algo tarde no, pero bueno, por algún lado se comienza esto, espero lo disfruten, el fic es un Sasu x Naru( típico pero me encanta ), también otras parejas que saldrán a su debido tiempo y no quiero dar mucho spoiler XD. Mundo alterno, mpreg ( al que no sepa que es, largo, no quiero quejas después) Yaoi como todos mis amados fics, y nada más que decir, esto será algo de romance, humor, amor y angustia. Ah… Naruto no me pertenece, es de Kishimoto – sama, espero no se enfade por todo lo que le hare a Naruto y Sasuke je je je.

_**Contra la corriente**_

_**Capítulo 37**_

_**Robándome la razón.**_

Su respiración parecía mil veces más rápida, sentía que su pobre corazón se le saldría por la boca, era una emoción muy diferente a la que vivió gracias al parto, esta vez, su cuerpo estaba pidiéndole a gritos razones, excusas, lógicas y un sinfín más de cosas que llegaban atropelladamente a su cerebro luchando por escapar en forma de palabras. Sintiéndose oprimido en el pecho se sentó como pudo, el aire era vital o se desmayaría, no quería perder la cabeza antes de saber todo el cuento extraordinario que relataba Itachi con una frialdad digna de cualquier ser humano que estuviese contando una historia cualquiera sin emociones.

_Naruto, respira profundo, estas pálido…_ - Sasuke le sujeto de los hombros al ver como este se sentó revolviéndose por aire – _no te lo tomes tan a pecho._

_¿Que_… _que no me lo tome a pecho?_ – en un segundo sujeto a Sasuke del cuello de su camisa acercándolo peligrosamente a el –_ tu hermano… se revolcaba con mi padre, nunca supe nada y ahora me viene con la maldita noticia que tengo un hermano que es familia tuya y mía… ¡¿ACASO COMETIMOS INCESTO?_

_Esa fue una pregunta tonta. – _el menor de los Uchiha dejo rodar una gota de sudor por su frente _– CLARO QUE NO HAY INCESTO IDIOTA, SAI NACIO DESPUES DE TI Y DE MI… NO SOMOS CONSANGUINEOS DIRECTOS… _

_¿Sai?_ – Naruto soltó bruscamente a su amante –_ Sai… ¿se llama así?_

_Si te calmas un poco podría tratar de explicar la otra parte de la verdad. _

_Tengo un hermano… tengo un hermano… tengo un hermano que es… es… también sobrino de Sasuke que es mi amante y además padre de mi hija y entonces también seria tío de Mikoto pero también primo de ella y… y… y… _

Y en un segundo el rubio se le fueron los tiempos, acabo desmayado por falta de aire y también por el agotamiento de su titánica labor anterior trayendo al mundo a su hija, Itachi no pudo terminar de contarle las cosas, tal parecía que la noticia impacto mucho al pobre de Naruto. Con una calma increíble el mayor volvió a meter a la pequeña en la cunita y ayudo a su hermano con el rubio, lo acomodaron mejor en la cama dejándolo descansar un poco, ya tendrían tiempo de volver con el hilo de la situación a la mañana siguiente más calmadamente.

Ya el día estaba por culminar y Naruto seguía sumido en su sueño profundo, Itachi no quiso despertarlo, sabía que ahora en adelante las horas extras de sueño eran como un premio para los padres primerizos, Mikoto decidió quedarse a acompañar a Sasuke y Naruto esa noche, estaba segura que la experiencia de abuelita seria bien recibida por parte de la nueva "mamá", así Itachi acabo despidiéndose del grupo rumbo a la casa, pero también junto a él estaba un pelirrojo con intenciones de poner orden en su vida lo antes posible.

_regresaremos mañana en la mañana._ – Noto como Sai estaba dudoso por no conocer a Naruto, esperaba que ese día se aclaran las cosas mejor –

_no puedo creer que se desmayara, ¿tanta impresión le cause?_

_Creo que fueron muchas emociones juntas para él. _

_Itachi._ – Gaara interrumpió al dueto delante de el –

_Dime._

_Necesito saber si Naruto regresara con ustedes o continuara en mi casa, no quiero interferir en la situación actual ni echar tampoco a mi amigo a la calle por algún capricho de tu hermano._

_Podríamos ir por las cosas de Naruto temprano, lo más seguro es que lo den de alta mañana mismo en la tarde._

_Yo me encargo de ello, puedo acomodar las cosas y llevárselas en el auto de mi hermana._

_¿Puedo ayudarlos? _– Sai interrumpió la conversación de Itachi y Gaara –_ No sería más cómodo que alguien quede arreglando la nueva habitación de Naruto y otro vaya por las cosas. _

_Tienes razón, debo darme prisa con los cambios que haremos, Sasuke estaba desesperado por tener lista una habitación para la bebe y Naruto. _

_Yo puedo ir por las cosas de mi hermanito. _– Sai sonrió divertido, al menos quería hacer algo bueno por el desmayado hermano que no conocía bien aún –

_Tendré todo en orden a primera hora, les esperare._ – Gaara se despidió cortésmente pero una extraña sensación le quedo muy dentro, el chico llamado Sai iría a su casa, a ayudarle con las cosas del rubio, pero el único verdadero pensamiento que corría por su cabeza era mostrarle su taller, hablar de temas que solo tocaba con Kankuro y una angustia curiosa que lo comenzó a carcomer sin notarlo si quiera, una espinita llamada emoción –

Esa noche en verdad fue muy calmada para los nuevos padres, Naruto despertó casi a media noche pero no por estar ya más repuesto, si no por el escándalo que tenía armado Mikoto en brazos de su abuelita, por obvias razones la niña solo reclamaba comida, se había quedado tan rendida como su mamá pero un bebe pequeño nunca duerme más de 3 o 4 horas como mucho, y la verdadera vida de padres dio comienzo esa noche.

_No le tapes la nariz con tu cuerpo, tienes que estar al pendiente de que no se quede dormida y se ahogue, no puedes dejar de mirarla cuando come._ – la abnegada abuelita estaba desplegando el arsenal de conocimientos "maternos" que tenía gracias a los años acumulados y dos hijos –

_Mamá, lo estás avergonzando._ – Sasuke trato de alejarla un poco de encima de su compañero, Naruto solo lucia muy colorado sintiendo como aquella suegra nueva parecía estar a punto de meterle las manos para hacer ella las cosas que él debía aprender. –

_Déjala Sasuke…_ _lo hace por buenas razones, no sé nada de esto._ – mascullo en un susurro, era raro pero también bueno tener alguien a quien llamar si algo no salía como esperaba –

_Lamento mi emoción, solo que, se me vienen demasiados bellos momentos a la cabeza, me recordé que Sasuke era un terco para comer, se peleaba conmigo de bebe, era capaz de cerrar su boquita y evitar que le alimentara, tuve muchas peleas con él..._

_Ahora me estas avergonzando a mí_ – el pobre Uchiha bajo la cabeza rojo tomate –

_Cuénteme más señora Mikoto._ – Naruto sonrió malicioso, esa información podría usarla en momentos donde valdría la pena "avergonzar" a su amante –

_Dime solo Mikoto, pero… si me dices así, ¿entonces como le diremos a la bebe?_

_¡Miko – chan! _– Naruto sentencio lleno de emociones por su pequeña hija –

_Me gusta._ – Sasuke movió su mano sobre la cabecita de su hija, una caricia tierna para su angelito –

_Quería preguntarle algo seño… Mikoto, quiero saber más sobre las cosas que han sucedido, Itachi me conto cosas que me cuestan entender, quiero saber que más paso, no puedo esperar a que el regrese mañana y me diga, por favor dígame usted lo que sepa._ – sus palabras sonaron como una súplica dolida, entre tanta alegría no olvidaba lo dicho por Itachi, el pasado, el presente y su medio hermano Sai –

_Estoy en mi deber como madre, quiero que sepas la historia de Sai, la de Fugaku, quiero que estés enterado de las verdades que hay en torno a la familia Uchiha._

Así fue como Naruto supo mucho más en los labios dulces de Mikoto, sintió como propia la terrible vivencia de Itachi, como perdió a su hijo y como lo encontró muchos años después, de toda la maldad que sembró Fugaku Uchiha en su familia, comprendió un poco lo que hizo alejarse a Sasuke de Konoha, también como él fue una víctima más del pasado, del dolor y de la venganza, como su padre fue víctima de todo y pago por solo amar a alguien sin límites.

Esa madrugada el alma y corazón de Naruto aprendieron a perdonar a Sasuke, todos sencillamente habían sido víctimas de Fugaku Uchiha, en menor o mayor grado, pero todos, absolutamente todos tocaron y sintieron el odio de sus acciones, de sus deseos de poder, pero la verdad brilla con luz propia y ahora ese ser perdido entre la oscuridad no tiene paz a su cuerpo, oculto quien sabe dónde y con la policía pisándole los talones.

Una mañana fría, Itachi despertó gracias al reloj despertador sobre su mesita de noche, con suavidad se salió de las tibias mantas y miro la hora, seis y media, estaba seguro que levantándose temprano lograría ponerle orden a lo que era el antiguo despacho de su padre, era la habitación perfecta para su sobrina ya que estaba junto a la de Sasuke, solo debía sacar el mobiliario y limpiar un poco, después tendrían mayor tiempo para cambiarle el color a las paredes y adecuarla a una habitación para una niña, entre esos pensamientos se desperezo recordando que debía despertar a Sai para que fuera a casa de Gaara, en la noche cuando llegaron le dio la dirección y algunas indicaciones simples pero ya era tiempo de que marchara en busca de las pertenencias de su medio hermano.

_Sai es hora de…_ - desvió la mirada hacia el futon donde dormía su hijo, el mismo estaba bien doblado en una esquina de la habitación y sobre el había una pequeña notita blanca –

La nota tenía algo escrito que hizo que Itachi diera un profundo suspiro de resignación, su hijo le puso lo siguiente _**"Salí a casa de Gaara, no quise despertarte, descansa que pronto regreso con las cosas de Naruto"**_

_Solo le faltó ponerme "no te preocupes mamá"…_ - sonrió algo divertido, poco a poco Sai iba perdiendo esa frialdad que le había inculcado Danzo, el chico bueno que había dentro era muy parecido a su querido Minato –

Pensando en ello decidió tomarse la labor de poner orden, sin prisas busco algunas bolsas grandes y depósito las pertenencias de su padre en ellas, se sintió como si recogiera las cosas de una persona recién fallecida, con respeto, solemnidad, pero sin una lagrima derramada, poco a poco dejo lo que era el anterior despacho de Fugaku con solo un sillón y el mobiliario básico, el escritorio, las sillas, libros y estanterías sucumbieron al cambio de habitación, al final Itachi bajo todo a la sala y lo dejo en una esquina, el escritorio lo movió dificultosamente hasta la habitación de su madre ya que era la más amplia y podrían guardarlo allí hasta que le consiguieran un mejor destino. Barrio, trapeo y quito el polvo a todo, finalmente antes de las 8 ya estaba todo limpio y espacioso, se sorprendió de ver como el lugar cambio y tenía un aire fresco y nuevo, perfecto para que la pequeña Miko - chan tuviese su habitación.

_Una ducha y llamare a Sai._ – palmeo su ropa llena de polvo y subió nuevamente a su habitación para asearse. –

Entre el ir y venir de cosas Itachi no había reparado en algo, una sombra llevaba un buen rato husmeando por la casa, se había quedado observando al ocupante moreno, intrigado por el movimiento de cosas y por muy buenas razones, sus intenciones desde un principio eran descubrir porque de los cambios en la casa, porque el silencio y la soledad repentina, sin prisas miro como Itachi desaparecía escaleras arriba dejándole libre acceso a sus intenciones, a paso sigiloso observo su alrededor y paso a la entrada de la casa, no tenía llaves pero tampoco le hicieron falta, apenas poso su mano sobre la perilla de la puerta descubrió que no tenía seguro, una sonrisa maliciosa se apodero de sus labios, el momento perfecto y la situación perfecta.

Tan familiar le resulto todo, el olor del lugar, las cosas, el ambiente a soledad, sin pena alguna y sabiendo de antemano donde estaba todo, subió las escaleras sin hacer ruido, cuidadosamente se asomó por el pasillo y en seguida escucho el agua de la regadera dentro del baño, Itachi ya había entrado a la ducha, mejor aún para él. Curioso por lo sucedido en el hogar, logro entrar a lo que era el despacho y ahora solo una habitación luminosa y limpia, sus ojos no podían dar crédito al cambio total, como si Itachi hubiese querido borrar de la faz de la tierra toda la existencia de su padre, ese pensamiento hizo que la duda entrara más en su mente y en sus intenciones, pensando en ello escucho como el agua de la ducha se detenía. No supo que hacer, no debían descubrirlo allí, era sentenciarse a muerte como mínimo, pero fue muy tarde, Itachi había abierto la puerta del baño y salía a vestirse con tan solo una toalla en su cintura.

_No puede enterarse que estoy aquí…_ - susurro contrariado, había sobrepasado los límites imaginados, su prudencia se fue por el caño y también su instinto que le pedía escapar –

Itachi había pasado sin darse cuenta si quiera, era obvio, estaba oculto tras la puerta del antiguo despacho, cuando el espía noto como el moreno entro a su habitación fue que pudo salir y ver un pequeño caminito de gotas de agua dispersas en el suelo, la curiosidad mal sana invadió sus entrañas, había espiado a este hombre por mucho tiempo pero jamás de los jamases lo había visto en paños menores o peor aún, desnudo. Su mente se llenaba de preguntas sin respuestas, como la forma del cuerpo de alguien que tuvo un hijo hace mucho tiempo atrás, si tendría algo distinto al resto de los hombres, quizás verlo un poco con cuidado saciaría el repentino calor que lo sofocaba, un nudo extraño en su garganta lo atraía cual perro a su dueño, era ahora o nunca, espiar ya era su misión, ver algo mas no sería ningún pecado más para él.

_Itachi Uchiha, me mataras de la curiosidad._ – sentencio dando unos sigilosos pasos hasta la puerta entreabierta donde estaba el moreno –

Miro, miro y volvió a mirar, un cuerpo realmente perfecto, una piel clara y tentadoramente suave, los músculos demarcados pero sin exageraciones hacían notar la buena salud del Uchiha, su cabello que siempre iba impecablemente recogido ahora lucia húmedo, suelto, cubriendo sus hombros juguetonamente, cientos de gotitas deslizándose por su torso, pecho, estómago y muslos, la imagen casi surreal de estar viendo a un ser de otro mundo, eso sintió Deidara, trago saliva al ver el espectáculo en primera fila, su vigilado, seguía en un ir y venir buscando lo que se pondría, sin notar que el rubio acosador se daba el gusto más grande del mundo, verlo como dios lo trajo al mundo, bueno, medio verlo ya que la toalla en la cintura de Itachi le dejaba un solo lugar que no había podido explorar a gusto con sus ojos.

El calor en su cuerpo fue más evidente aun, no era un pervertido pero esto lo estaba llevando a pisar esa raya delicada entre el respeto y el abuso, se mordió el labio tentado a dejar ir un suspiro de resignación, el espectáculo estaba por concluir, cuidadosamente se dio la vuelta para retirarse antes de que ver más, suficiente tentación por un día, repentinamente sintió como el mundo le dio vueltas, un estremecimiento en su brazo lo hizo perder el equilibrio, todo se puso negro y para cuando se dio cuenta estaba tirado en el suelo frio con un buen golpe en la base de su nuca y sintiendo el peso específico de alguien sobre sus caderas.

_Dame una razón para no apretar el gatillo._ – la voz de Itachi le taladro los oídos, y también lo frio del metal pegado a sus cienes lo volvieron a la realidad, estaban apuntándole con su propia arma de reglamento –

_No eres un asesino_.- susurro impresionado, no supo en que segundo el moreno lo dejo en el piso desarmado -

_Buen punto, mal momento._ – sonrió malicioso, había descubierto a su pervertido vigilante por culpa de su respiración pesada y ruidosa tras la puerta –

_Podrías calmarte un poco._

_No lo creo. _

_Pero… no eres un asesino, ¡no puedes dispararle a un compañero de labores!_

_Te mereces eso y más, maldito pervertido._

_Mira quién habla de ser pervertido, estas encima de un hombre que te estaba vigilando y no reparaste en que estas desnudo… puedo sentir mucho desde esta posición. _– quiso reírse pero Itachi le dio un codazo en la boca del estómago haciéndolo perder el aire –

_Modera tus palabras. _

_Cof…cof… deja… la violencia… _- tosió unas cuantas veces por el golpe –

_Vas a la largarte de mi vida y la de mi familia ahora._

_No creo que lo haga, me gustas y te lo dije antes y te lo repito ahora, así que mátame porque no tengo intensiones de dejar de verte con emoción, de imaginar que hay debajo de esa toalla y que tan bueno ha de ser un beso tuyo._

El moreno se descoloco con eso último, se creía lo suficientemente frio como para tomar las riendas del asunto pero esto salía de sus costumbres, de sus lógicas, hasta de todo lo que conocía como "amor", porque Minato lo amo de un modo tierno, de un modo tímido, de un modo que le recordaba su inexperiencia de cuerpo y de mente. Pero este hombre, este tipo arrogante y creído, se jactaba de sus gustos, de sus placeres, de cómo lo tendría a sus pies cuando quisiera, parecía conocedor de sus dudas y debilidades, y eso le aterraba, quería poner tierra de por medio, no sentir, no desear, no querer, morirse en su claustro de 15 años, no dejarse amar para evitar ser lastimado. Esos pensamientos lo alejaron de la realidad por un segundo, y ese milimétrico descuido hizo cambiar los roles en el suelo, Deidara sujeto la pistola habilidosamente entre sus manos al tiempo que subió sus caderas haciendo caer al moreno de espaldas, con la misma prisa se incorporó y acabo sobre Itachi volviendo a sonreír triunfador, este juego del gato y el ratón era excitante, muy provocativo y divertido.

_Ahora señor frialdad, ¿quién tiene el control?_ – susurro aquella frase al oído del Uchiha, suavemente, con delicia contenida, dejando ir su tibio aliento que estaba seguro erizaba la nuca de su presa bajo el –

_No obtendrás nada de mí._ – sentencio con la dignidad que podría quedarle a un hombre desnudo y prisionero por un pervertido rubio –

_Eras muy joven cuando amaste, lamento eso, no te quedo suficiente tiempo para disfrutar de ello._ – sus palabras cambiaron drásticamente de táctica, ya no era perverso, ni seductor, su tono sonó tan sincero y hasta triste. – _pasaste cosas muy feas… comprendo eso._

…_. _– Itachi no respondió, su boca trato de decirle algo, refutarlo, pero no pudo, Deidara hablaba con lógicas extrañas, como lo haría un viejo amigo, pero la posición y el sitió dejaba muy por el suelo sus intenciones –

_Uno ama, quiere, adora._ _Yo te quiero, amo… y si te portas bien quizás también te adore, bese el piso que caminas y hasta agradezca al cielo que existas, pero si sigues teniendo esa actitud de monja de convento no llegaremos a nada bueno._

_¡¿Mon..monja de convento?_ – un tic extraño se le formo en el ojo, nadie en su vida le había insultado de ese modo y nadie insulta a un Uchiha y se queda con ello, eso se lo iba a asegurar Itachi así sea lo último que haga –

Era muy bueno en defensa personal, por la sencilla razón que había aprendido del mejor, Minato le enseño tantas cosas en clases, y ese recuerdo se le coló repentinamente, como zafarse de un atacante que te tuviese en el suelo, lo usaría, le daría un golpe en la cara y lo mandaría al demonio. Pero todo su plan bien pensado quedo detenido, su cerebro dejo de funcionar cuando sintió como el rubio sobre el pasaba a besarlo, no pudo evitarlo, fue prácticamente una emboscada, una sucia emboscada y el con la cabeza metida en recordar como quitarse al tipo de encima, forcejeo unos segundos, moviendo su cuello de un lado a otro pero Deidara parecía escurridizo, su boca era una vil y hábil ladrona.

Sus pensamientos corrieron como en galope, sensaciones del pasado, ese beso embriagante, sintiendo otra boca después de tantos y tantos años, no recordaba cómo se sentía un beso, de lo bueno que era, de lo tibio, excitante y divino, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un evidente carmín, su corazón se aceleró como jamás imagino que podría suceder con alguien que no fuera su querido Minato, pero por el cielo, era un hombre, un hombre con necesidades físicas y espirituales que había sucumbido a la dejadez emocional, al abandono de la carne y el sentido del cuerpo, su meta era su hijo, pero ahora es que se daba cuenta que su único impedimento de amar por muchos años se había culminado, las cadenas pesadas del pasado se soltaron, el ciclo se cerró, su corazón sano y estaba otra vez lleno de emociones juveniles, muy parecidas a su primera vez, a su primer beso, si, así era, se sentía como si volvía a ser virgen.

_No besas nada mal Itachi…_ - Deidara hablo suavemente culminando el beso robado con sus bocas húmedas y enrojecidas –

_Me diste tiempo de pensar_. – hablo con una molestia casi fingida –

_Está confirmado, hasta cuando te besan actúas como un aburrido_.

_No soy aburrido_.

Otra vez los papeles se intercambiaron, Itachi recordó el movimiento así que aprovecho la conversación y tomo ventaja de su captor, giro sus caderas bruscamente haciendo que Deidara perdiera el equilibrio ganado, su cuerpo cayo pesadamente de lado y eso fue un grave error para él, con precisión el moreno volvió al punto de partida, su cuerpo sobre el del rubio, sujetando las manos del escurridizo enemigo no sea que intente una nueva maniobra y caiga en otro descarado robo de besos.

_Me gusta controlar la situación…_ - se sintió ganador, esas palabras escaparon muy cerca del oído de Deidara, tal cual como lo había hecho el hacía unos minutos atrás –

_Un pasivo activo…_ - ladeo su boca en una sonrisa irónica. – _me gustan esas travesuras._

_No hay travesura en llevar las riendas de una situación, no soy un perro obediente, un niño incauto y mucho menos ¡una monja de convento!_

Sello su declaración sujetando bruscamente el cuello de la camisa del rubio, lo alzo lo suficiente para que sus bocas se juntaras en otro beso, uno inesperado y atrevidamente encantador para Deidara, ese beso fue como un volcán a punto de erupción, sus bocas peleándose por dominar la situación, controlar el dominio de aquella cavidad húmeda y divina. Cero pensamientos, eso era lo único que recorría la mente de Itachi, sentir, solo sentir hasta que se muriera, como le dijera su madre una vez, que era hora de revivir su existencia, de sentir como se debía, y quería eso, pero el recuerdo de Minato aun lo llevaba, como no, tatuado en su cuerpo, en su alma, fue el primer y único hombre que profano su espíritu, su interior, el único que se ganó el poder estar sobre él, no dominando, sino amando, dejándose dar cariño gracias a la pasión.

Nunca lo olvidaría, lo que sintió por Minato no se repetiría más, pero estaba envejeciendo, su corazón añoraba el cariño, y ahora notaba como no solo el, también su cuerpo excitado por aquel beso estaba reviviendo bajo el eflujo de ese rubio descarado, sintiendo pasión, una cosa que extrañaba, comprendiendo que su modo de querer no era el de un jovencito de 18, sino del de un hombre maduro y que sabe que quiere y como lo quiere, quitarse la vergüenza de la falta de sexo, probar de esta experiencia, eso era bueno, intentar descubrir si el sexo ayuda a amar, o amar ayuda al sexo.

_No quiero que digas algo más…_ - soltó descuidadamente al rubio, su respiración pesaba, caliente, su cuerpo estremecido por las sensaciones nuevas lo estaban dominando como una enamorada inexperta –

_No… tengo que decirte nada, mejor siéntelo._ – sin vergüenza alguna tomo la mano derecha de Itachi y la deposito sobre su ingle, la presión de su ser estaba atrapada dentro de su ropa, alborotado por todo aquel beso clandestino e inesperado –

_No me digas que hacer._ – con el mismo descaro que tuvo Deidara, Itachi apretó aquel sitio, con saña, maliciosamente para agrado del rubio. –

_Eres… un lobo disfrazado de cordero._ – gimió con encanto, había abierto una caja de pandora, este Itachi parecía una bestia que sería divertida de domesticar –

_Soy un hombre que ya está cansado de esperar a la vida, quiero sentirla._

Culmino sus palabras poniéndose de pie y dejando caer la toalla de su cintura, único obstáculo entre su cuerpo y el de Deidara, parecía jugarle con maldades, muy dentro de él sabía que no era presa fácil, que si ese hombre quería algo de él, debía ganárselo, no sería un dulce fácil de comer, primero mordería, patearía y haría sufrir a su invitado. Las azules orbes del rubio se abrieron asombradas, el cuerpo que tanto se rozó sobre él estaba al fin expuesto, y no era una mala imagen, más bien lucia tentadoramente pervertida, no estaba seguro si con eso Itachi le decía **"ve y tómame" **o al contrario era un aviso de **"peligro, entra bajo tu propio riesgo". **Se lo pensó un instante y llego a la conclusión de que Itachi lo estaba probando, a ver qué tipo de resistencia sobre humana podría tener para no saltarle encima y violarlo de una vez.

_Te crees muy inteligente Itachi Uchiha._ – cuidándose de que no hubiese ataques sorpresa, se puso de rodillas y en esa misma posición se acercó al cuerpo del moreno, su cabeza quedo a unos pocos centímetros de aquel bajo vientre provocador, sus labios se relamieron buscando lubricarse, si habría de morir, moriría dando placer. –

El moreno no dijo nada, estaba paralizado por las acciones de Deidara, no esperaba que actuara tan rápido y de ese modo, en un segundo se le atraganto la saliva, su garganta se secó y sintió como el estómago se le fue por un vacío interminable, en un intento de autocontrol se tapó la boca con su mano, estaba impresionado, la boca del rubio se había dado a la tarea de tomar su miembro semi erecto para lamerlo, succionarlo y jugar con el como si fuera lo más normal y común del mundo. Sus piernas temblaron, no podía evitarlo, era sentir cosas que hacía más de 15 años no sentía, en unos segundos deseaba decapitar a Deidara y en otros su mano libre instintivamente le empujaba la cabeza para que apresurara el paso de las engullidas, era como tener dos poderosas ideas que se contraponían en su mente, un diablillo pervertido que le decía que siguiera y otro angelito que le pedía detenerse, metido en aquel dilema mental no noto que ya habían acabado contra la pared, su espalda sudorosa estaba pegada a ella, no quería caer entre los movimientos y retorcidas que daba, se estaba volviendo loco, el rubio lo tocaba de modos descaradamente buenos, sus mejillas estaban perladas de un sudor delicado, rojas de pasión y adrenalina recorriendo su torrente sanguíneo, diablos, estaba disfrutándolo y aun lo dudaba.

_No has dicho nada…_ - alejo su boca del moreno dejando un hilo delicado de saliva que delataba su acción anterior –

_No me has dejado decir nada_. – sentencio esquivando la mirada, ahora era vergüenza lo que inundaba su mente –

_¿Y qué quieres decir_? – se incorporó al tiempo que atrapaba la cintura desnuda de Itachi con sus brazos –

_Hazlo_.

_No sería más correcto decir_… _házmelo._

_No diré eso para ti. – _sujeto el mechón de cabello rubio que ocultaba parte del rostro de Deidara _– no juegues conmigo… o te lo arrancare de una mordida._

_Puedes empezar por darme cariño. _– sin vergüenza alguna se deshizo de sus pantalones liberando al fin aquella erección que lo estaba volviendo loco –

_Es sexo, no cariño._

_Será cariño Itachi, tarde o temprano será cariño._ – tomo la mano que Itachi tenía aun sujetando su cabello y la beso con una ternura inesperada para ese momento – _déjate querer. _

_Eres insoportable, baboso, pervertido, aprovechado…_

_Soy eso y mucho más, y lo que más me gusta es que soy a quien escogiste para hacerte el amor una vez más después de tanto tiempo. _– estrecho sus caderas contra las de Itachi, ese choque solo hizo que sus miembros se rozaran descaradamente causando que ambos respondieran con gemidos ahogados, en esa batalla no había ganador, solo un manojo de emociones que los controlaban –

Entre movimientos, ambos acabaron sobre el futon medio desdoblado que dejo Sai, se revolcaron en el besándose apasionadamente, el fuego ardía dentro de ellos, era impresionante el grado de calor que llevaba dentro el moreno, una y otra vez sintiendo como Deidara al fin se deshacía del resto de sus ropas, desnudos, ambos mostrando las debilidades humanas, lo frágiles que eran, lo excitados y lo necesitados que se veían con cada caricia y cada beso dado.

_Hare el trabajo completo._ – sentencio el rubio mientras llevaba dos de sus dedos a la boca para humedecerlos, decidió no meterlos en la de Itachi, no fuera a morderlo por tomarse el atrevimiento de usarlo como lubricante –

El Uchiha no respondió, solo se dejó caer sobre el futon, sus piernas instintivamente cerradas fueron forzadas por el cuerpo del rubio, cuando se hubo bien ubicado decidió continuar los besos calurosos, recorriendo con su boca el cuello de Itachi, su clavícula, deslizando su lengua por aquel surco divino donde desvió la ruta acabando sobre uno de los erectos pezones, lo atrapo entre sus labios para mordisquearlo, succionarlo y lamerlo, todo al tiempo que sus manos se deslizaban por el vientre sudoroso, sintiendo su calor, como subía y bajaba aceleradamente por la respiración, sus dedos delinearon el ombligo perfecto del moreno, su bajo vientre, lo suave de la piel en ese sitio, lo cálido y endurecido de su hombría erecta gracias a él. Entre más inspecciones y caricias llego a la entrepierna, su recorrido fue más delicado aun, sintió como el cuerpo de Itachi se tensó en un segundo, creyó que ahora si lo tiraría al suelo y pasaría a golpearlo, pero fue todo lo contrario, su mano exploradora fue sujeta por la de Itachi, sintiendo como el mismo le guio hasta aquel sitio que sería profanado dentro de poco.

_Te dije… que me gusta controlar las cosas. – _mordió el cuello de Deidara con saña, causándole un amoroso moretón que duraría unas cuantas semanas –

_¿Qué?_, _¿te lo harás tú mismo?_ – sonrió malicioso al tiempo que su dedo índice se deslizaba por su entrada una y otra vez –

_Ya entenderás mi punto._

En otra de sus increíbles y agiles maniobras Itachi acabo por quedar encima del rubio, respirando más agitado gracias a que este había introducido uno de sus dígitos dentro, moviéndolo rítmicamente, buscando que su presa gimiera para el cómo hacia unos segundos atrás.

_Comprendo tu punto._ – beso el hombro del Itachi mientras ya eran dos los dedos que se ocupaban de preparar el lugar –

_Yo controlo… tú haces lo demás._ – sentencio en un gemido monumental, el rubio había conseguido aquel divino punto en su interior, tocándolo, rozándolo con sus dedos, dentro y fuera provocándole una gama inaudita de sensaciones que parecían olvidadas por el –

_Entonces te hare mío, sentirás lo que creías perdido…_ - su boca se afano en un beso único, deslizando su lengua hasta el interior del moreno, con movimientos dulces y suaves, saboreando la esencia de su presa, diciéndole con actos que lo quería, que lo entendiera, que lo amara como él lo amaba, con locura, pues es una locura todo lo que ha hecho hasta ahora para estar cerca de él. –

Entre jadeos contenidos Deidara libero sus dedos del interior del moreno para ahora sujetar su miembro dolorosamente erecto y guiarlo al sitio deseado, dio un hondo suspiro al sentir como aquel lugar le daba la bienvenida, estrecho, tibio, endemoniadamente estrecho, más de lo que imagino, tanto que tuvo que detenerse al escuchar los quejidos bajos que daba Itachi con el intento de penetrarlo, estaba demasiado necesitado pero sabía que un paso en falso ahora era su perdición después, se armó de autocontrol y abrazo a Itachi, susurrándole que sabía lo difícil que era eso, que solo se relajara lo suficiente para que todo pasara, este le renegó con la cabeza para después decirle que no era un niño, que ya había vivido eso y que se dejara de tonterías y siguiera, él no se rompería como una frágil muñeca de papel.

_Si… no lo haces tú, lo hago yo._ – sentencio entre gemidos al alzar sus caderas y dejarlas caer sobre el miembro del rubio, aquel acto hizo que todo espacio entre ambos desapareciera, al fin sus cuerpo se habían unido de un modo inesperado – _yo… yo…_

_Ya se… tu controlas._ – jadeaba, era la sensación más divina que sentía, Itachi era lo mejor, era lo imaginado y más, su cuerpo cálido, su estrechez, lo malditamente excitante que se veía jadeando sobre él, su cabello negro pegado a su cuerpo por el sudor, sus mejillas enrojecidas, su boca entreabierta gimiendo una y otra vez, no podía pensar en otra cosa que eso, pero al sentir como el moreno dio los primero movimientos fue como el nirvana, estaba muerto y había subido al cielo, aquello paso a ser una descarada acción de movimientos rítmicos, con firmeza llevo sus manos hasta las caderas de Itachi, quería controlar un poco el ritmo pero este se lo negó, parecía empecinado en querer todo a su modo, como se imaginó, pasivamente dominante –

Las emociones se fueron al infinito, ya no decían nada, solo jadeaban, gemían y dejaban ir un compendio de sonidos que ruborizarían al más incauto, al fin eran uno, uno que parecían contrarios, ese uno que estaba dividido por pasados vividos, ese uno que empezó a forjarse gracias a una desgracia, como agradecía Deidara el conocerle, el saber de su existencia, de que un hombre como el no nacía dos veces en la vida, que encontrarlo fue el tesoro de su vida solitaria, en fin, se había enamorado hasta la medula, con el alma, y lo mejor era que con todo y los problemas le correspondió, le dio la bienvenida de modo tosco e inesperado, pero lo hizo, allí estaban entregándose en cuerpo, así sea por sexo, pero se prometió que la próxima vez seria por amor, que conquistaría no solo la anatomía, sino también el espíritu de Itachi Uchiha.

_**Continuara….**_

Por favor, ahora si pueden ir a darse una ducha fría XD, eerrrr… lo deje muy hot, pero eso tiene una razón de ser, ya verán a que me refiero. Hhaaaa…. Al fin pude terminar el capítulo, espero les haya gustado este modo de Itachi y Deidara, a mí en particular en encanto ji ji ji, no me fue difícil imaginarlo de uke pero uno bien mandón y dominante que no dejo que Dei controlara nada n_nU. Solo falta ver cómo le fue a Sai en casa de Gaara, ojo, no pasara lo mismo que con Ita y Dei, sino Gaarita sería un pedófilo XD, Sai es menor que el por unos años, pero ya tendrán su tiempo para que esas cositas picaras pasen, esperen el próximo capi, estará súper interesante, con más cosas hot y otras más angustiantes, nos leemos, besitos y saludos!.

_**Próximo capitulo:**_

_**Cambiando vidas.**_


	38. Cambiando vidas

Bienvenidos, este es mi primer fic de Naruto, algo tarde no, pero bueno, por algún lado se comienza esto, espero lo disfruten, el fic es un Sasu x Naru( típico pero me encanta ), también otras parejas que saldrán a su debido tiempo y no quiero dar mucho spoiler XD. Mundo alterno, mpreg ( al que no sepa que es, largo, no quiero quejas después) Yaoi como todos mis amados fics, y nada más que decir, esto será algo de romance, humor, amor y angustia. Ah… Naruto no me pertenece, es de Kishimoto – sama, espero no se enfade por todo lo que le hare a Naruto y Sasuke je je je.

_**Contra la corriente**_

_**Capítulo 38**_

_**Cambiando vidas**_

Sentía que moriría, eso era, si pasaría, es que su corazón iba a salírsele por la boca si aquellas embestidas seguían, su cuerpo ardía, quemaba como brazas, pero era un calor que no lastima, era un calor divino, un cosquilleo demoniaco en sus bajos, que subía por su cuerpo y lo dejaba en un estado de estupor increíble, no podía recordar muy bien la última vez que sintió algo así, había sido con Minato pero no en ese grado, este hombre era distinto o ¿él era el diferente?, más maduro, más seguro de su cuerpo, mas apasionado por los años reprimidos, ciertamente había algo que era muy distinto, ¿sería el hombre que estaba embistiéndole?, esa pregunta no pudo contestársela ya que Deidara se cansó de estar siendo usado como mero caballito, tomo las caderas del moreno y giro aun unido a él, los papeles se invirtieron y aquello fue el inicio de otro compendio de gemidos, sus manos no volvieron a soltarle, estaba destinado a sentirlo, su calor, el aroma mesclado de ambos, sus voces roncas gracias a tanto gemir, eran dos en uno, y eso lo disfrutaba Deidara como nunca antes.

El rubio sintió que pronto todo acabaría, su cuerpo le pedía culminar el acto pero se negaba a cooperar, quería darle la última increíble muestra de caricias a Itachi, bajo la intensidad de sus movimientos para concentrarse en acariciar el miembro del moreno, necesitaba verlo llegar al clímax, esa malsana curiosidad de descubrir que rostro ponía, porque si con solo esto era de lujuria, su expresión de orgasmo debía ser como algo celestial. Su mano derecha se esmeró en cumplir el deseo, Itachi por su parte solo abrió los ojos y concentro su mirada excitada en el otro, carecía de pena, no había que tenerla, lo que hacían era demasiado bueno para cerrarse y no mirar. Sus gemidos fueron más evidentes aun y ni que decir de cómo el interior del moreno se contraía más y más, los espasmos llegaron a un punto en que Itachi llevo sus manos a los brazos de Deidara, se sujetó a él con una fuerza sobrehumana mientras al fin liberaba de su cuerpo toda la carga del tiempo perdido, pero no había culminado si quiera su orgasmo cuando sintió un tirón brusco, Deidara se había separado de el sin avisos, no comprendió al instante pero pronto aquella jugada tuvo su lógica, el rubio se cuidó de no llegar dentro, el silencio quedo como mero resultado de todo, ambos cruzaron miradas cómplices, sus bocas aun jadeaban en busca de aire y calma, había sido una locura inesperada y divina.

_No… no traje protección._ – sentencio el rubio dejándose caer de espaldas en el futon –

_No pensé…_ _no sé porque deje de pensar._ – Itachi se acomodó un poco sus cabellos revueltos –

_Tendrás más de 30…_ _pero aun eres un crio para estas cosas. –_ rio divertido, si no conociera el pasado del moreno, podría jurar que le estaba haciendo el amor a un virgen con muchos datos teóricos pero nada prácticos. –

_Disfrutas de mis desgracias. _– se sonrojo un poco, había olvidado que solo un desliz lo pondría en una situación no deseada a esas alturas –_ al menos fuiste precavido._

_Aun no quiero hijos contigo, primero debemos presentarnos ante tu familia, comprar una casa, un carro, un perro y después casarnos. _

_Idiota. _– se puso de pie buscando la desaparecida toalla que llevaba en la cintura –

_No refutaste mis ideas._

_Porque son tontas, sin lógica y también porque no sucederá nunca. _

_Nunca digas nunca. _– sin previo aviso tomo la mano de Itachi para atraerlo junto a él, sus cuerpos aun cálidos y sudorosos hicieron contacto directo_ – dijiste que no te acostarías conmigo… y mira lo que paso._

_Siempre existe toda excepción a la regla. _

_Entonces yo soy la excepción a la regla de tu vida. _

_Te escuchas patético. _– se zafó de los brazos de Deidara con suavidad_ – ya puedes irte, no te quiero aquí cuando llegue Sai._

_¿Me usas y ahora me quieres sacar a patadas?_

_¿te uso_?- el moreno arqueo una ceja intrigado por la frase -

_Me usaste y lo peor es que me gusto. _

Itachi no respondió a más nada, con toda la calma del mundo se colocó la toalla en su cintura y recogió las ropas de Deidara que habían quedado dispersas en el suelo.

_Tu ropa y adiós. _– le dejo el contenido en brazos del rubio –

_Uno de estos días tendrás que decirle a tu bebe que vas a rehacer tu vida, ¿o es que quieres hacer de mamá abnegada luego de 15 años?_

_Primero, no llames bebe a Sai, segundo, no soy "mamá abnegada" y tercero… _

Itachi escolto "amablemente" a Deidara hasta la puerta de su casa, lo bajo prácticamente a rastras y apuntándole con la pistola que pertenecía al rubio, este no pudo quejarse, se lo merecía por hablar de mas, al final quedo parado frente al portón de la familia Uchiha, botado, solo, y desnudo.

_¡ITACHI!...VOLVERE, VOLVERE Y TE CASARAS CONMIGO Y NO SOLO TENDREMOS SEXO… ¡HAREMOS EL AMOR COMO CONEJOS! _– Grito sin pudor alguno, nadie dejaba fuera a un hombre como el, pero un arma en las cienes manda más que todo el deseo de hablar y componer su metida de pata –

Mientras Deidara trata de solucionar su mal uso de las palabras con Itachi, en otra parte de la ciudad la situación es distinta, muy diferente a lo que imaginaria el mayor de los Uchiha de su hijito, Sai llego a la casa de Gaara con mucha facilidad, muy temprano fue recibido por el mismo pelirrojo. Al principio el ambiente era tenso, los dos estaban muy callados, y ni que decir de que ninguno es afín a darle a la lengua con fluidez, pero entre mover cosas y cajas salió a relucir el tema que los ataba, uno Naruto, y dos, el arte.

_¿Desde cuando eres amigo de Naruto? –_ Sai pregunto en son curioso, para él, nadie hacia semejante favor de alojar a un chico con tantos problemas como el rubio sin pedir nada a cambio –

_Lo conocí cuando él trabajaba en un local de comida, así fue como entablamos amistad._ – no le agradaba hablar del tema, quería enterrar los sentimientos hacia el rubio en lo más hondo de sus recuerdos, vivir y dejar vivir –

_Un amigo así es envidiable._ – Sai hablo más para sí, estaba impresionado de la facilidad que tenía su medio hermano para ganarse a la gente –

_Paso momentos difíciles y yo solo le tendí una mano, lo hubiese hecho con cualquier otro amigo mío._

_No lo creo._ – miro fijamente a Gaara, no era tonto y también sabia de boca de Sasuke que el pelirrojo en algún momento tuvo intensiones muy diferentes a la amistad con Naruto –

_Cosas que suceden, pero mi vida continua, yo hice un punto y aparte con esto. _– señalo las cosas del rubio ya amontonadas en la entrada de la antigua habitación - _ debo retomar mis esculturas, mis clases…_

_¿Tienes más obras tuyas_?- interrumpió el monologo de Gaara con un tono emocionado –

_Ven_. – soltó la última caja en el suelo –

Gaara encamino al moreno hasta su taller, el mismo largo pasillo que recorrió Naruto, el rojo incandescente del horno, el calor sofocante, algunas esferas de vidrio aun colgadas desde los cables de acero en el techo, Sai abrió en grande sus ojos, era un lugar maravilloso, todo un complejo mundo de inventivas, de ideas, de pasión, lo que el soñaba con poder hacer estaba frente a sus ojos, sin pena alguna tomo una larga vara de metal con que Gaara esculpía, la observo unos segundos para después mirar al dueño con una liga de curiosidad y malicia.

_¿Quieres aprender? _– sin impresionarse tomo otra vara y paso a avivar el fuego encendido dentro del horno –_ jamás le he mostrado a alguien que no sea mi hermano como hago esto._

_¿Ni si quiera Naruto?_

_No es muy amante del arte como tú o como yo. _– susurro concentrado en las llamas que chisporroteaban avivadas por el –

_Aprendamos._ – extendió la larga vara de metal ante Gaara –

Sai miro con total atención todo el proceso, como aquella pasta rojo intenso estaba tomando forma gracias a los movimientos de Gaara, sus manos, su respiración, todo era un conjunto de delicados pasos, era impresionante ver como de una masa, pasaba a ser une bella esfera del tamaño de su mano, traslucida y todavía brillante por su alta temperatura.

_¿Quieres intentar?_ – el pelirrojo le extendió la vara aun sujetándola el –

_si no te importa que arruine tu trabajo._ – sin pena alguna se puso delante de Gaara, sujeto la vara entre sus manos y dejo que el otro guiara sus movimientos. –

El silencio reinaba, ninguno decía nada, estaban concentrados con el proceso de dar vida a una idea, no hubo comunicación verbal pero si física y empatía, no tenían que decirse nada, sus cuerpos hablaban, sus manos se movían al unisonó como si hubiesen hecho eso muchas veces antes, el pelirrojo estaba impresionado, era innata la delicadeza en los movimientos de Sai, se notaba su destreza con los dedos, lo que a él le llevo meses aprender, este chico lo hacía en instantes y solo copiando sus acciones, por un segundo sintió la tentación de soltar la vara y dejarle solo, pero Sai pareció leerle la mente e interrumpió sus pensamientos.

_No soy un experto. _

_Pues me dejas impresionado, tienes talento._

_Me gusta, pero prefiero los pinceles y un caballete._ – quiso soltar la vara pero noto como las manos de Gaara estaban muy cerca de las suyas. _– y…_

_Tengo curiosidad de saber más de ti._

_Creo que puedo decir algunas cosas, ya Itachi dijo lo que tenía que decir._

_Comprendo. _

_Lo resumiré en pocas palabras, si Naruto te hubiese prestado atención ahora serias mi cuñado. _

Gaara quedo con la boca medio abierta, su cerebro quiso comprender la frase pero sonaba muy pero muy descabellada, y lo peor, estaba por complicar más la situación ya que en el taller un serio Kankuro se apareció de sorpresa, cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con una escena algo peculiar, su hermanito estaba muy junto a otro chico que no conocía, con sus manos sobre las del desconocido y mirándose fijamente, parecía que los había atrapado en alguna travesura.

_Gaara… yo… creo que interrumpí algo._ – se rasco la barbilla contrariado, no sabía quién diablos era el niño ese que estaba allí parado – _¿me presentas a tu amigo?_

_Discúlpeme, soy Sai Uchiha, vengo por las cosas personales de mi hermano Naruto. _

_¡¿HERMANO DE NARUTO? _– el grito de Kankuro retumbo en media casa_- _

_Medio hermanos para ser exactos, tenemos el mismo padre pero distintas madres, soy Uchiha por parte de mamá, debe conocerlo, es Itachi Uchiha_. – hablo parsimonioso y sin tapujos, no parecía asombrarle la cara y acciones de Kankuro cuando decía aquello, el pobre hombre acabo sujetándose de la puerta para no caer de una al suelo ante la noticia –

_he… hermano de Naruto, mismo papá_ – Gaara estaba con la mandíbula en el suelo también –

_Yo también me sorprendí pero así es la vida_. – Sai se encogió de hombros calmadamente y salió del taller _– ya es hora de irme._

_Gaara…_ - Kankuro le hablo en un tono maltrecho – _no quiero imaginar que está pasando por tu cabeza ahora mismo._

_Créeme, ni yo lo sé. _

La bella noticia fue la gota que rebasó el vaso emocional de Gaara, tanto que quería librarse de Naruto y venía a prestarle atención a su "medio hermano", su intención jamás fue fijarse en alguien después de todo el lio amoroso vivido, pero quien manda en las emociones humanas, nadie es dueño y señor de su corazón como para dictarle ama a este o desecha a este otro. Solo se fijó en Sai por sus conocimientos, por el talento artístico, pensó que era por amistad de arte y nada más, pero cuando sintió la cercanía del chico en su taller, como sus pensamientos parecieron resonar juntos en el universo, un no sé qué distinto nació, no era esa sensación de cariño tierno que tuvo para con Naruto, esto era diferente, parecía una emoción adictiva, quería volver al taller y enseñarle por horas y horas su trabajo, también quería ver a Sai pintando, saber que podrían hacer esas manos prodigiosas y tan hábiles. Sus pensamientos fuero esos y solo esos desde que Kankuro los interrumpió y hasta que llegaron a casa de los Uchiha una hora después para dejar todas las pertenencias del rubio, el auto de Temari se detuvo en frente de la casa, salió curiosa por ver donde acabaría alojado el rubio, le tomo mucho cariño en los meses que estuvo conviviendo con él, le importaba el lugar al que iría a parar y por como lucia la casa, estaba muy bien para ella.

_Al fin llegan_ – Itachi abrió la puerta al escuchar el ruido que hacían bajando las cajas del auto de la hermana de Gaara –

_Son bastantes cosas._ – Sai paso dentro con algunas cajas en sus brazos, pero un segundo después se devolvió y miro mejor a su madre – _¿sucedió algo cuando me fui?_

_¿A qué te refieres?_ – el moreno lo miro curioso por la pregunta –

_No es nada importante, pero el acosador rubio estaba por la casa temprano, logre verlo cuando salí esta mañana. _

_No creo que lo veamos por un tiempo. _

_Era muy torpe para ser policía._ – Sai sentencio en son irónico, ya había notado la vigilancia de Deidara por la casa _– y… ¿eso?_

Sai soltó una de sus manos para poder señalar la "notoria" marca rojiza que resaltaba sobre el cuello de su madre, Itachi trago grueso y disimuladamente cubrió el área con el cuello de su camisa gris, no podía perder la compostura y menos delante de una evidencia malsana hecha por el desgraciado de Deidara.

_Algo me dio alergia, eso creo, moví muchas cosas viejas y sucias en el antiguo despacho de tu abuelo._ – no espero a que Sai siguiera preguntando, apresuro el paso y tomo algunas de las cosas que estaban en el auto –

Eso le serviría de experiencia, no dejar que el estúpido rubio lo muerda, ese pensamiento que paso por su cabeza lo hizo soltar la caja que llevaba y dar un quejido indignado que escucharon Gaara y Temari con duda.

_¡¿Como que no lo deje?, ¡es que nunca más lo dejare!_

Después de su monologo con la caja volvió a respirar profundo y termino de entrar a la casa, fuera, Temari seguía preguntándose seriamente sobre la cordura de los Uchiha, parecían seres serios, fríos y metódicos, pero ahora Sasuke le pareció un inofensivo chiquillo enamorado hasta la medula de Naruto, e Itachi rallaba en la extraña personalidad del hombre soltero pero sospechoso, al final no era asunto suyo, solo le importaba que Naruto y su bebe tuviesen un buen techo donde vivir, pensando en ellos acabaron de subir las pertenencias del rubio a la nueva habitación.

_Aquí hace falta la mano femenina._ – la rubia miro muy seria lo frio e insípido de la habitación, lo único lindo era la cuna blanca que estaba en medio y la mecedora que le hacía juego a su lado –

_Pero esta todo limpio e impecable._ – Itachi sentencio con sobriedad –

_¡Y blanco!... por los dioses es una habitación para una niña, esto debe tener tanto rosado que provoque nauseas._

_¿un rosado nauseabundo? – _Sai hablo con la mano en el mentón –

_No literalmente hablando, quiero que haya cortinas rosas, adornos rosa, todo lo que podamos ponerle rosa antes de que Naruto traiga a la bebe aquí._

_Podríamos pintarle algo en la pared detrás de la cuna_. – Sai miro aquella pared insípida con una idea en mente –

_Perfecto, ustedes dos pinten algo lindo, rosado y soso de niña_, _yo iré con Itachi a comprar unas cortinas y otras cosas que tengo en mente._

_Temari… -_ Gaara le miro nervioso, otra vez se quedaría solo con el medio hermano de Naruto_ – _

_No hay tiempo Gaara, ¡quiero algo bello en esa pared para cuando regrese!_

_No tenemos pinturas… _- sentencio el moreno desde su puesto –

_Pues háganlo a lápiz, yo comprare pintura. _

No hubo más discusiones, Temari tomó las riendas del asunto y prácticamente secuestro a Itachi para que le sirviera de ayudante, salió de la casa en el auto y dejo al par de artistas trabajando en la pared, dejando a un lado las remodelaciones de la habitación de Miko – chan, en la clínica había todo un revuelo esa mañana, la chibi había recibido sus primeras visitas, en la habitación estaba armado todo un escándalo por la llegada del antiguo profesor de Naruto y su "pervertido" compañero.

_Es linda._ – susurraba embobado Iruka con la niña entre sus brazos, no le dio nada de complejo cargarla a pesar de la cara de malas pulgas que ponía Sasuke cada vez que alguien extraño tocaba a su hija –

_Te queda muy mona._ – Kakashi sentencio con malicia sentado a orillas de la cama –

_Suficiente._ – Sasuke intento quitarle a la bebe pero el peligris le detuvo jalándolo de la ropa - _óigame…_

_Con que tú eres el prófugo…_

_¡Ningún prófugo!_

_Kakashi suéltalo, ellos ya resolvieron sus diferencias y ahora se comportaran como adultos por el bien de esta niña. _– el castaño hablo serio y mirando fijamente al dueto de nuevos papas –

_Si… _- ambos asintieron con sus cabezas –

_¿Y los estudios_? – Iruka devolvió a la bebe con su mamá –

_Eh…. No creo que pueda estudiar por ahora Iruka sensei, deje que al menos salga de este lio y pensaremos en ello._

_Nunca saldrás de este lio, un hijo es para toda la vida. _– sentencio dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza del rubio –

_Yo lo ayudare, también debo retomar mi carrera y conseguir un buen empleo._ – Sasuke alzo la voz con total autoridad, era el padre y también sería el sostén de esa familia nueva –

_Ya existirá tiempo hijo, mientras Itachi y yo los ayudaremos a ponerse en orden._

Sus vidas habían cambiado drásticamente desde el instante en que la pequeña Mikoto llego a sus vidas, todo un torbellino de nuevas situaciones se avecinaba y no sería sencillo, pero como se dice, los hijos no viene con manual ni se nace siendo padres. La reunión estuvo plagada de muchas risas y alegría hasta que otra vez la puerta de la habitación se abrió trayendo a otro invitado, esta vez era el viejo Jiraiya, venía bien arreglado de traje y corbata, peinado y con una caja roja con mono blanco entre sus manos, cuando entro todos se le quedaron mirando extrañados, ese hombre no era de formalidades y menos aún serian necesarias en una visita como esa.

_Jefe… como que se equivocó de ocasión…_ - Naruto lo miro conteniendo una carcajada, jamás había visto al peliblanco tan arreglado –

_¡No me he equivocado_! – sin pena alguna paso dentro y dejo el regalo que traía en manos de Sasuke _– ¡hoy celebro dos cosas!_

Sonrió malicioso al tiempo que abrazaba fuertemente al rubio, tanto que Mikoto dio un quejido de protesta por la intromisión de esa enorme cosa blanca que estaba sobre su mamá, por más que se hiciera el duro, siempre quiso a Naruto como a un nieto, un chico problemático y con energías inagotables que lo ayudo mucho en su trabajo, culmino el abrazo mirando a la pequeña morena que volvió a dormirse cómoda entre el calor del rubio.

_Salió al irresponsable._

_¡¿Porque todos tienen un concepto tan errado de mí?_ – Sasuke se quejó con los puños apretados –

_Quizás sea porque lo dejaste embarazado y te fuiste._ – Kakashi hablo desde una esquina muy descuidado –

_¡QUE YA ME DISCULPE POR ESO! _– le aventó el regalo a Kakashi sin remordimientos, la pobre caja salió despedida y de su interior salió volando un objeto que cayó a los pies del peli plata –

_¿Esto_?- Kakashi recogió del suelo lo que traía la caja dentro –

_Esa es mi segunda celebración, ¡acaban de publicar mi primera novela! _– saco del interior de su chaqueta un pequeño librito de cubierta verde con una serie de dibujos muy extraños - _ mis sueños hechos realidad, mis historias contadas con pasión… ingenio… amor…_

_Oh…_ _esto es muy interesante._ – el peli plata ya estaba leyendo algunas páginas del librito en cuestión –

_¡¿LE ACEPTARON SUS CUENTOS PERVERTIDOS? _– Naruto vio molesto aquel libro -

_NINGUNO CUENTO PERVERTIDO… SE LLAMA PARAISO DEL COQUETEO – _mostro el libro en alto como si fuera un trofeo _– seré millonario._

_Hentai. _– sentenciaron Sasuke, Naruto e Iruka a la vez –

_Sigue siendo el pervertido de los perros._ – Naruto miro como un hilito de sangre comenzaba a brotar de la nariz del mas que amigo de su maestro –

_Kakashi._ – Iruka le arrebato el libro en un segundo y lo devolvió a su dueño – _¡no hace falta este tipo de lectura en una visita a un recién nacido!_

_Ahora si les da por ser puritanos, para que esa niñita tan linda este allí debió pasar muuuuchas cosas entre Sasuke y Naruto. _

Los nombrados se pusieron rojo tomate, sin mencionar que Iruka estaba por mandar al demonio a Kakashi por decir semejante frase, pero todo el jaleo culmino cuando la madre de Sasuke carraspeo dando a entender que había una mujer entre ellos, estuvo silenciosa y sin interrumpir las visitas pero ya era hora de despedirse, su yerno y nieta aun debían descansar.

_Creo que ya han sido muchas emociones para Naruto y Miko-chan._

_Acabo de llegar y ya me van a echar. _– mascullo Jiraiya con sus brazos cruzados –_ ni he cargado a la bebe._

_Y no la cargaras… hentai. – _Sasuke se le atravesó en modo de muralla humana, ahora sí que nadie le pondría una mano más a su hija –

Esas fueron las visitas más rápidas que hayan tenido en su vida, pero bien que merecía el descanso lo máximo posible, ya Naruto había sido informado de su dada de alta para la mañana siguiente, solo una noche más en la clínica antes de volver a un mundo nuevo, con Sasuke y con su hija en brazos. La abuelita Mikoto dejo todo en orden y salió un rato de la habitación dejando solos por primera vez a los nuevos papas, el ambiente era de mucha armonía, los temas estaban hablados a cabalidad y solo deseaban recuperar los meses perdidos entre tanta rabia y dolor.

_¿crees que lo haremos bien?_ – Naruto hablo bajito mientras acariciaba la espalda de la bebe, la tenía rendida sobre su regazo –

_No comenzamos con el mejor de los noviazgos…_ _aun creo que no fuimos nada serio nunca, ni novios si quiera._

_Que bellas palabras. _

_Lo que quiero decir es que quiero que seamos novios Naruto, empezar de cero otra vez, como el día que nos conocimos. - _sin pena alguna poso sus labios sobre los del rubio, un tierno beso que dejaba ir todo el amor del mundo que sentían –

_No está mal, pero eso sí, no te libraras de cambiar pañales, pararte en la noche y lidiar con Miko-chan cuando este de malas pulgas. _

_No quiero librarme de eso y de nada en el mundo, debo aprovechar todo el tiempo que me ha dado la vida para estar con ustedes dos. _– llevo su mano hasta la mejilla del rubio, con suaves movimientos demarco su rostro suave y cálido_ – nadie me había hecho sentir nada, excepto tú. _

_No conocía esa parte tuya romántica. _– sonrió divertido, jamás Sasuke le había dado el tiempo o el cariño suficiente para decirle algo que no fueran peleas y discusiones.-

_Pero no te lo tomes como costumbre, no soy romántico y lo sabes._

_Lo sé, y me gustas más como eres normalmente, vivir sin motivos o sin pasión es aburrido._

_Entonces Naruto Uzumaki, ¿quieres ser mi novio oficialmente y vivir bajo el mismo techo que mi loca familia?_

_Acepto Sasuke Uchiha, me mudare con tu extraña familia. _– sello sus palabras jalando del cuello de la camisa del moreno para unir sus labios en otro beso más apasionado y demandante que el anterior –

_**Continuara…**_

A ver… Este capítulo fue como un extraño hibrido de lemon, amor, humor y locura, no sé como pero lo escribir pedacito tras pedasito, sin rumbo fijo si se pueden dar cuenta, pero ya sé cómo moveré mis hilos otra vez, todo lo rosa y tierno del momento no durara mucho U.U. no digo más, desilucionadas las que creían que Itachi meteria la patita y habría otro chibi Uchiha prontito por allí, pero no se preocupen eso pueda que pase pero no aun, ji ji ji, antes las situaciones deben llegar a un punto de no retorno y será muy bueno, veremos otras cosas que faltan para culminar el fic, está muy pronto a terminar, espero lo sigan disfrutando amigas, gracias por esperar mis actualizaciones, hoy me costó mucho escribir, me duele la cabeza mucho, estoy agotada por la cantidad horrible de trabajo que tengo… soy diseñadora gráfica y pues paso muchas horas y horas pegada a un pc diseñando, así que imaginen llegar a mi casita a sentarme otra vez delante de una y escribir, es un reto pero amo esto y seguire n_n. nos vemos!

_**Próximo Capitulo:**_

_**Lágrimas de la memoria perdida.**_


	39. Lagrimas de la memoria perdida

Bienvenidos, este es mi primer fic de Naruto, algo tarde no, pero bueno, por algún lado se comienza esto, espero lo disfruten, el fic es un Sasu x Naru( típico pero me encanta ), también otras parejas que saldrán a su debido tiempo y no quiero dar mucho spoiler XD. Mundo alterno, mpreg ( al que no sepa que es, largo, no quiero quejas después) Yaoi como todos mis amados fics, y nada más que decir, esto será algo de romance, humor, amor y angustia. Ah… Naruto no me pertenece, es de Kishimoto – sama, espero no se enfade por todo lo que le hare a Naruto y Sasuke je je je.

_**Contra la corriente**_

_**Capítulo 39**_

_**Lágrimas de la memoria perdida.**_

Todo el desastre, las prisas y el atoro de Temari habían rendido sus frutos, la llegada del rubio a la casa estaba pautada para el medio día así que dejaron todo en orden, ya habían limpiado la habitación otra vez gracias a los nuevos objetos y cambios que se le hizo, una mano femenina era lo que hacía falta allí y se logró el cometido, el día anterior todo fue un ir y venir de cosas, Gaara y Sai quedaron con la labor de decorar la habitación, una pared blanco insípido ahora luciría distinta. Esa mañana Sai le daba los últimos toques al mural ya que Gaara no había podido quedarse más tiempo, los dos habían hecho un gran trabajo, hasta Itachi quedo sorprendido por las habilidades del dueto, en silencio se quedó contemplando el trabajo de su hijo, veía como retocaba unas siluetas con pintura rosa, concentrado a tal punto que no sintió como Itachi entro y se agacho a su lado.

_Tienes un talento impresionante hijo._ – susurro complacido por la labor –

_Gaara hizo mucho también._ – desvió la mirada hacia su madre –

_Sai, ¿quieres seguir la carrera de policía aún?_

_No, jamás fue mi fuerte pero soy inteligente y supe adaptarme._

_¿Quieres estudiar arte?_ – sonrió suavemente al tiempo que posaba su mano sobre la cabeza del moreno –

_Sería mi sueño hecho realidad._

_También el de Minato, pintar era su pasatiempo, lo hacía muy bien, pero tu superas su talento con creces…_

_¿y Naruto en que es bueno? _– pregunto curioso por respuestas, si uno saco su talento, que sacaría su medio hermano de el –

_Según Minato, el carácter de Naruto era como el de su madre, de ella no supe mucho, así que desconozco en que sea bueno el._

_Ya lo descubriremos, porque de hoy en adelante viviremos todos bajo el mismo techo._

_Así es, todos juntos. _

_Excepto por el abuelito con tendencias homicidas._

_Sai…_

_No le deseo mal, pero no quiero que vuelva a nuestras vidas._

_No regresara, donde quiera que este, sabe que tiene la lucha perdida desde el día en que Danzo se suicidó. _

Fugaku es una página del pasado, el mismo se deshizo de su presencia, de su recuerdo y de su dolor, abandono lo suyo o mejor dicho, lo que creyó su propiedad y la casa de los Uchiha al fin daba un cambio radical de la oscuridad a la luz. Con el sol radiante del medio día llego Naruto, Sasuke y Mikoto, un taxi les dejo en la entrada de la casa, con calma Sasuke saco todas las pertenencias de su compañero y pago al taxista por sus servicios.

_¿Estás bien?_ – Mikoto llevaba a su nieta en brazos ya que el rubio estaba un poco desubicado por el cambio de ambiente, de estar en cama a salir a la calle con el clima distinto y todas las emociones a flor de piel –

_Si, solo un poco cansado._ – suspiro hondamente mientras veía la casa de los Uchiha, ese era su nuevo hogar, su casa y la de su pequeña hija. –

_Bienvenidos._ – Tanto Itachi como Sai les recibieron con mucha formalidad en la entrada de la casa. –

_¿Es el?-_ Naruto obvio todo el protocolo y paso directo frente a Sai, lo miro unos segundos que lucieron eternos para los presentes, un silencio incomodo que el mismo rubio interrumpió soltando una risa contagiosa – _eres igual a Itachi y Sasuke._

_Créeme, soy tu medio hermano… no seré rubio pero llevo los genes de tu padre. – _sentencio suavemente, como si fuera común y corriente decir eso a alguien que ve seriamente por primera vez –

_Tenemos algo en común, ninguno de los dos recuerda a papá._ – las palabras de Naruto sonaron un poco tristes y dolidas. – _no importa, según Itachi soy su viva imagen y que más podemos pedir, ahora solo quiero descansar y no volver a saber de locuras ni revelaciones inesperadas._

_Entonces este drama de telenovela llego a su fin, sin el malo muerto o la boda de los protagonistas._ – Sai miro fijamente a su encantador tío cuñado Sasuke. – _¿no le pedirás matrimonio tío?_

_No arruines el momento. – _sentencio conteniéndose las ya conocidas ganas de golpear a su sobrinito por sus comentarios. –

_Naruto, te tenemos un regalo._

Con mucha alegría Itachi le tomó del brazo para subir las escaleras, todo el grupo siguió al mayor de los Uchiha intrigados por lo que iban a mostrar, Naruto se dejó escoltar llenándose de recuerdos no muy lejanos, de cómo conoció a Sasuke, su incursión en esa casa por una pelea, el escondite bajo las escaleras donde Itachi descubrió su condición, el ir y venir de peleas, dolor y soledad, como una película en cámara rápida, su mente divagaba en esos menesteres hasta que sintió como Itachi le soltó del brazo y lo invito a entrar en una de las habitaciones del piso superior, el Uzumaki no dio crédito a lo que veía, apenas la puerta de madera se abrió ante él, un cumulo de emociones le rodeo, era la habitación de su hija, más hermosa de lo esperado, con unas paredes blanco inmaculado, cortinas en tonos rosa pastel con pequeñas florecillas de cerezo recorriendo sus bordes, en una esquina las cosas que compro poco a poco para Mikoto, una cómoda de madera blanca, bien ordenada con algunos de los peluches que recibió de regalo sobre la misma, la mecedora blanca también estaba a un lado de la ventana, estratégicamente ubicada como invitándole a sentarse para ver un atardecer. y lo más impresionante de todo, el mural que se extendía por todo lo alto y ancho de la pared tras la cuna blanca de la bebe, era una especie de paisaje campestre, como un jardín lleno de flores veraniegas, había girasoles, rosas, margaritas, florecillas en tonos rosas y lilas, al final, una casita de campo rodeada de árboles grandes y frondosos, unos cuantos pajaritos revoloteando en el mismo jardín y en lo más alto del cielo azul celeste, dos minúsculos angelitos, uno rubio y el otro moreno, sin duda una representación de él y Sasuke custodiando aquel lugar donde pasaría muchas horas su hija, durmiendo o jugando.

_¿Qué opinas?_ – Sai decidió interrumpir el mutismo del rubio, estaba paralizado mirando el murar con las lágrimas afuera, tal parecía que le había dejado boquiabierto –

…. – sin dar una respuesta coherente se salió de la habitación vuelto un mar de lágrimas, lloraba a moco suelto y acabo bajando las escaleras desapareciendo del grupo –

_Si no le gusto… con que me lo hubiese dicho bastaba._

_Son las hormonas. – _la madre de Sasuke sentención sonriendo divertida –_ dentro de poco subirá a darte las gracias, déjalo que salga de la impresión por lo bello que te quedo Sai._

_El concepto fue de Gaara, yo solo ayude a pintarlo. _

_Hacen buena combinación. _– Itachi le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda con ternura –

Mientras la familia conversaba sobre lo increíble que había quedado la habitación de la bebe, Sasuke se escabullo para buscar a su atolondrado y hormonal novio, lo encontró sentadito en uno de los sofás de la sala, llorando aun como un niñito pequeño, en verdad no esperaba esa reacción tan emotiva de Naruto pero debía comprender que su cuerpo estaba otra vez ajustándose a estar sin un embarazo, más el compendio de situaciones que estaba afrontando con la nueva vida que llevarían allí.

_Dejaras manchado los cojines._ – sentencio algo frio al ver como el rubio estaba abrazando uno de ellos –

….. – soltó el cojín y paso a abrazar a Sasuke como si su vida dependiera de ello, seguía llorando y tratando de hablar coherentemente entre tantas emociones –

_En verdad que te pego el parto. _– un poco desubicado le rodeo entre sus brazos dejando que el rubio soltara todo el lastre emocional –

_To… todos…. Quieren a Miko –chan… - _logro articularlo dificultosamente –

_Tonto, como no van a quererla, es su familia, nuestra familia, no sé qué tan difícil haya sido tu niñez Naruto, pero te aseguro que ya estás en casa, con las personas que te queremos. _– separo un poco al rubio de su regazo para besarle, un suave beso que demostraba sus palabras con acciones –

_También…_ _tú me quieres._

_Y mucho, solo queriéndote como te quiero soy capaz de besarte con lo mocoso que estas de tanto llorar. _

_¡Baka!_- alzo su puño indignado y olvidado el llanto de hace un momento –

_Olvídate de llorar, debemos ordenar nuestra habitación, no solo Mikoto tiene su lugar en esta casa, también nosotros._

El rubio hizo otro enorme puchero, de estar matándose hacia unos días, ahora sentía el tibio amor de Sasuke junto a él, no podía creérselo, aun no, después de todo lo que lo insulto, golpeo, maltrato y humillo, debía ser sincero, o Sasuke era masoquista o en verdad lo adoraba como decía el, lástima que no lo escucho a tiempo, todo por culpa del viejo que los separo con mentiras, solo lo vio una vez y su recuerdo quedo grabado en su mente, un recuerdo de dolor, maldad y egoísmo. A veces se preguntaba dónde estaría ese hombre, si su vida sería un infierno como el que causo a tantas personas en nombre de su ego crecido, ya no importaba, él ahora era perfecto, dulce y lindo, aun pensativo tomo la mano de su ahora "novio oficial", se dejó llevar escaleras arriba otra vez donde los demás, entre alegrías felicito a Sai y esperaba poder ver a Gaara para darle las gracias también, no solo con el mural, si no con todo lo que había hecho ese gran amigo en esos meses duros.

Y el tiempo pasa, sucede que todo tiene un ciclo perfecto, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se fue un mes entero, la casa de los Uchiha hervía de vida, por un lado Itachi había regresado a su trabajo, recompuesto y para su pesar, le habían asignado a un compañero nuevo, adivinaran, el terco de Deidara logro colarse a esos estratos, pidió cambios, movió conocidos para solo y más que solo trabajar codo a codo su relación sentimental con el mayor de los Uchiha, las vigilancias bajaron drásticamente, el paradero de Fugaku era aún desconocido pero ya estaba comprobado que después de tanto tiempo era improbable que llegara a refugiarse al hogar, se pensó que quizás escapo del país, de algún modo evadía la justicia como un experto al tiro al blanco.

Sai comenzó a estudiar arte en la misma universidad que Gaara, este le ayudo a ingresar, la relación amistosa que fue a distancia con muy pocos encuentros, ahora parecía un continuo coqueteo con el interés de uno al otro, no se decidían a dar un paso, pero no se separaban casi nunca, los trabajos, la universidad era su excusa perfecta para que el joven Sai escapara casi todas las tardes al taller del pelirrojo, unas veces verdaderamente a estudiar, otras solo por el simple y divino placer de la compañía correcta.

Sasuke también volvió a los estudios, pero se quedó en la ciudad, uno de los núcleos de la universidad donde estudio le sirvió de puente, decidió seguir la carrera de policía, ciertamente lo llevaba en las venas, estudiaba con vehemencia y esfuerzo, solo miraba el horizonte de ser pronto útil para su hogar y su familia, estaba por buscar un empleo de medio tiempo también, eso de que su hermano costeara todos los gastos no le agradaba mucho, su carácter le pedía hacer las cosas a su modo siempre, y Naruto estaba aún en recuperación, se sentía muy bien salvo la falta de sueño, la pequeña Mikoto era una niña encantadora que crecía rápidamente, pero también demandaba mucho como todo niño pequeño, la abuelita era su apoyo, Mikoto estaba extasiada de tener en que ocupar su tiempo, ayudaba a Naruto en todo lo que podía, como bañarla, cambiarla y cuidarla cuando el rubio necesitaba dormir un poco, así era la vida en la casa de los Uchiha, normal, común y corriente hasta esos momentos.

Un día como cualquier otro, pasaban de las 3 de la tarde cuando por fin pudo darse un merecido baño, pensaba que el simple acto de meterse a duchar ahora era estratégicamente planificado por él, sin una hora exacta y ni si quiera sabía si podría o no culminarlo decentemente, normalmente se escabullía a la hora en que Miko-chan dormía o cuando la madre de Sasuke le relevaba unos minutos, un poco de agua, champu y jabón, como si estuviese ayudando a ser ecologista y no mal gastar el preciado líquido de más. Se sentía muy bien darse al fin una ducha decente, solo llevaba una toalla a la cintura y tarareaba una canción de cuna que había aprendido hacia poco, tenía la casa para él solo, Itachi trabajando, Sasuke y Sai en la universidad, y su amada hija estaba tomando un pequeño paseo con la abuelita.

_¡No puedo creer que tenga tiempo!-_ sonrió triunfal al tiempo que se quitaba la toalla de la cintura aventándola en la cama matrimonial – _que hare… que hare…_

En cinco minutos el rubio estaba durmiendo a pierna suelta todavía desnudo sobre la cama, cuando los padres son primerizos, cualquier pequeño espacio de tiempo sirve para dormir, que importaba que aún estaba sin vestirse, no había nadie en casa y Mikoto aún no llegaría con la bebe. Entre sueños no sintió como algo abrió la puerta de la habitación y se quedó contemplándole por unos momentos, sus ojos negros se afilaron al tiempo que decidió terminar de entrar con el sigilo digno de un ladrón, cerró la puerta tras él pasando el seguro, ya dentro nada saldría de allí a menos que fuera su deseo.

¿Por donde comenzar?, su cuerpo estaba con una especie de subida de adrenalina, sus manos le sudaban y no podía tragar correctamente, el solo contemplar el ser allí acostado boca abajo y desparramado sin pudor o decencia alguna, sus dorados cabellos húmedos, su piel suave que no ha podido tocar correctamente en mucho tiempo lo llamo. ¡Bendita sean las profesoras que deciden ausentarse en la última clase del día!, su suerte no podía ser mejor, encontró la casa extrañamente silenciosa, sola y vacía, creyó que Naruto estaría cuidando de la bebe y que su madre estaría rondando junto a él, pero no, esto era una escena que había deseado tener desde que el rubio estaba viviendo bajo su techo, en su casa, en su cama, a su lado, y ni una sola vez han podido consumar su relación decentemente, primero por la reglamentaria y latosa "cuarentena" que aún no terminaba, segundo por las inoportunas interrupciones de alguno de sus familiares, o simplemente Mikoto necesitando de la atención de su madre, pero ahora no había nada de eso, y la cuarentena podía irse al mismo infierno, su rubio y apetecible novio se veía fácilmente "comestible", su cuerpo lucia sano, comprobado por el mismo varias veces en sus toqueteos nocturnos en busca de respuestas.

_Naruto, ahora o nunca._ – sonrió con fanfarronería, ese terreno inexplorado volvería a ser suyo o dejaría de llamarse Sasuke Uchiha. –

Sin pena alguna soltó su bolso y se quitó la cacheta azul marino que llevaba puesta, libre del exceso de cargas, se movió suavemente hacia la cama subiendo sobre ella como un gato sigiloso, trepo lo suficiente hasta quedar encima del dormido Naruto, no podía estar en mejor posición, se mordió los labios pensando en donde comenzar su ataque.

_Tu espalda…_ - con cuidado agacho su cabeza hasta quedar sobre la base del cuello del Uzumaki, su nariz se rozó apenas por ese lugar sintiendo el suave olor a jabón de bebe, se notaba que en los apuros el rubio tomo el jabón de su hija. – _eres un tonto._

Sonrió una vez más y paso a besar una y varias veces más su cuello, espalda y hombros, un recorrido delicado que comenzó a despertar al rubio bajo el, entre pequeños quejidos trato de darse la vuelta pero Sasuke prácticamente lo aprisiono con su cuerpo, no pudo voltearse a placer y eso lo hizo abrir los ojos asustado y desorientado.

_Que demo…_ - ladeo la mirada que cruzo justo con las orbes negras de Sasuke - _¿acaso te fugaste de la universidad?_

_Hora libre. – _respondió a susurros sobre el cuello de Naruto para después darle una mordida maliciosa – _¿qué conveniente, no?_

_Oh… no, eso sí que no Sasuke, Tsunade dijo que no podíamos estar haciendo nada hasta que terminara la cuarentena…_

_Por mí, Tsunade se puede ir al mismo infierno, ¡como ella no ha pasado más de un año sin tener sexo!- _sin pena alguna apretó sus muslos contra las caderas del rubio –_ de esta no te salvas Naruto._

_¡Pervertido_!- trato de ponerse de pie pero en su intento Sasuke aprovecho de deslizar sus manos por su vientre, recorriéndolo maliciosamente desde su pecho hasta su estómago aun algo abultado _– no hagas es…_

_¿Qué no haga qué_? – le hablo pegado a su oído, aquel aliento tibio le erizo la nuca y muchas partes más de su piel –

_Que no podemos hacer esto_.

_Yo creo que sí_. – llevo su mano derecha al miembro del rubio, lo tomo suavemente por la base para comenzar un delicado vaivén de arriba abajo. –

_No_… _Sasuke…_ - gimió de inmediato, extrañaba esas manos, ese calor que despedía el moreno contra su cuerpo, recordar las veces que lo poseyó en el pasado no ayudaron a negarse, más bien le alborotaron las ganas que parecían dormidas por culpa de la maternidad –

_Yo digo sí. –_mordisqueo su hombro una cuantas veces mientras apresuraba el paso de las caricias, necesitaba encender el deseo en ese cuerpo y lo estaba logrando con rapidez, podía escuchar los jadeos bajos, gemiditos reprimidos entre los labios del Uzumaki, que excitante podía ser escucharlo hacer eso. – _gime con confianza, estamos solos._

_¡Pervertido! _

_Insúltame lo que quieras, eres mi pareja, soy el padre de tu hija… así que esto no es nuevo para ambos, necesitamos volver a amarnos así, sé que quieres ser mío, yo quiero ser tuyo, no deseo volver a perder este sentimiento que me quema por dentro Naruto, tu cuerpo… tu alma, todo tú me es necesario ahora. _

Paro las caricias al miembro del rubio dejándolo darse la vuelta boca arriba, sus miradas se cruzaron un segundo y acabaron uniendo sus labios es un beso fogoso y excitante, esas lenguas sedientas se esmeraron en una lucha de poderes, deslizándose entre ambas cavidades, no dejándose vencer una a la otra en un desesperado deseo de más, pero el aire fue vital así que interrumpieron la batalla para respirar, solo se separaron lo necesario para verse otra vez, estaban sonrojados, respirando entrecortado y sonriendo con una complacencia inimaginada, ambos querían seguir jugando ese juego, se amaban y deseaban volver a sentirse queridos.

_¿Con… cuidado, si?_ – sentencio el Uzumaki un poco avergonzado, no sabría muy bien que sería sentir otra vez a Sasuke después de todo lo que paso su cuerpo –

_Eso no debes de pedirlo, lo sé._ – sonrió tiernamente al tiempo que volvía a posar sus manos sobre las caderas del rubio, deslizándoles en un vaivén provocativo, detallando el terreno a ser conquistado una vez más por el –

_Otra cosa…_ - sujeto las manos del moreno cuando intentaba deshacerse de sus pantalones – _protección._

_Eso está resuelto_. – bajo la cabeza como derrotado, ahora era que debía tragarse las innumerables veces que trato de quejarse con Itachi de cómo le metía a hurtadillas condones en los bolsillos de sus jeans o en su bolso de la universidad, si, una delicada y obvia muestra de que debían ser responsables ahora más que nunca –

Sin asombro llevo su mano derecha al bolsillo trasero de su pantalón encontrando un pequeño sobrecito plateado con el conocido artilugio líder en anticoncepción, su hermano seguía siendo paranoico en el tema, pero ahora lo agradecía, porque de que tendría a Naruto, lo tendría, así tuviese que amarrarlo de pies y manos para hacerle de todo.

_Ahora sí, continuemos._ – le lanzo el sobrecito a Naruto en las manos mientras él se desvestía en una carrera contra el reloj de la soledad –

_Eh…_ - miro el objeto un poco desanimado – _y… cuando…_

_Ahora_. – quito la última prenda quedando desnudo por completo ante el rubio. –

El Uzumaki trago grueso, no se había fijado con la calentura en el cuerpo del moreno, estaba más tonificado que hacía un año atrás, más fuerte, más excitante, o era el simple eflujo de las enormes ganas reprimidas por sentirlo con y dentro de él. con torpeza se sentó y trato de abrir el plástico con las manos pero se le resbalaba, ya frustrado por ver la cara que empezó a poner Sasuke, decidió hacerlo a lo bruto y uso los dientes, prácticamente reventó en dos la bolsa y lo que había en su interior acabo saltando rumbo a la cama entre ambos jóvenes.

_Lo siento…_ - estaba rojo tomate, nunca había tenido un condón en sus manos, no directamente y menos abierto, el aspecto del mismo distaba de lo que había visto en su vida, este parecía un rollito curioso de plástico redondo bañado en algún aceite –

_Por tu cara, no sabes cómo ponerlo_. – bramo Sasuke con ironía, piquetearle el ego a Naruto era parte del repertorio sexual –

_¡SI SE_!

_Ponlo entonces_… _con tu boca._

_¡!NANI! _– retrocedió en la cama por la asombrosa y pervertida petición –

_Es un juego divertido, se me acaba de ocurrir._ – extendió su mano tomando la de Naruto –

_Se te acaba de ocurrir…_ _si como no, tú como que te pasaste todo este tiempo viendo porno bajada de internet._

_Quizás._

_¡BAKA! _– intento pegarle pero Sasuke le sujeto entre sus brazos para acabar la pelea con otro fogoso beso, más profundo y demandante que el anterior, lleno de una lujuria que bajo las quejas del rubio para con la idea –

_Yo te ayudo._

Había que apresurar el paso, no sabían cuánto tiempo les quedaba de soledad así que Sasuke se quedó de rodillas sobre la cama tomo las manos de su amante entre las de él y con suaves y maliciosos movimientos coloco el condón en la punta de su miembro, ya en su sitio soltó sus manos y miro al rubio con un morbo increíble, lo dijo todo con la mirada. Debía hacerlo, no es que le agradara la idea de usar su boca para terminar de ponerlo pero qué diablos, estaban jugando y quería culminar ese acto tanto como Sasuke, con un poco de pena se agacho frente al moreno y deposito sus labios sobre aquella extremidad erecta al máximo, lo sintió extraño, la textura de látex y el sabor indescifrable a plástico, pero cerro los ojos y siguió, ayudándose con las puntas de sus dedos fue colocándolo en su sitio, por su parte el Uchiha estaba gozando con la vista, no podría querer una escena más pervertida que esa, ¿o tal vez si?

_¡Sabia asqueroso!_ – chillo el rubio con un mohín de niño malcriado –

_¿Y qué tal sabes tú?_ – sin pena alguna empujo a Naruto boca arriba en la cama, sujeto sus rodillas para abrirlas de par en par, sin pena alguna bajo su rostro depositando suaves besos y lamidas en su bajo vientre, bajando un poco cada vez hasta llegar al miembro semi erecto de su amante, lo beso incontables veces para después engullirlo de un solo bocado, su lengua se dedicó a acariciarlo, lamerlo y detallarlo con una delicia impúdica –

_Sa…_Sasuke… - gimió a todo dar, sus manos se fueron instintivamente hacia la cabellera del moreno, comenzó a jalonearle como tratando de controlar el ritmo de las engullidas, su respiración se fue al cielo, su cuerpo se estremecía con cada contacto que le daba Sasuke –

_Dilo otra vez. _– movió su boca de lugar rumbo a la entrada del rubio, se paseó descaradamente por todo aquel contorno mientras dos de sus dedos procedieron a introducirse delicadamente en su interior –

No pudo responderle, una sacudida de placer lo hizo soltar la cabellera de Sasuke para aferrarse ahora a lo primero que consiguió, y eso fueron las sabanas de la cama, sus piernas temblaron ante el contacto abriéndose más aun para él, un sudor perlado inundo todo su rostro, pecho y vientre, estaba sintiendo cosas que había olvidado que podía sentir, era un cumulo de emociones reprimidas por meses, su amado y odiado Sasuke estaba haciéndole de todo, con pasión, como la última vez que estuvieron juntos, descaradamente con amor. Y el moreno ya no aguantaba más, dejo de jugar con sus dedos para colocar su miembro dolorosamente necesitado de estar en ese sitio, se ubicó mejor entre las piernas del rubio alzando las caderas del mismo.

_¡Para!_ – Naruto trato de cerrar las piernas, un dolor punzante lo travesó descolocándolo del momento – _duele mucho._

_Relájate por favor. _– se inclinó besando los labios del rubio –_ no pienses que dolerá más que antes, solo piensa en lo bueno que será después._

_Eso trato. – _jipo con las notables lagrimas intentando salir –

_Pequeño idiota mío._ – sentencio lamiéndole el borde los labios, sin prisas logro culminar de penetrarle, se quedó quieto esperando que el rubio bajo el dejara de sollozar y respondiera a sus caricias –

_Aun… duele._

_Solo siente_. – movió su boca del cuello al pecho del Uzumaki, deslizo su lengua por todo aquel surco entre sus pectorales para acabar lamiendo y mordisqueando sus pezones, esas caricias revivieron un poco los ánimos ya que sus gemidos volvieron a ser la orden del momento -_ ¿mejor?_

_Sigue. _– sentencio sonrojado al límite, estaba otra vez remontándose en el placer ya que Sasuke le acariciaba con la boca, embestía con sus caderas y movía su mano derecha rumbo a su miembro -

De allí en adelante solo fueron un cumulo de jadeos, gemidos desproporcionados y pedidos descontrolados de más por parte de Naruto, se sentirá en el paraíso, Sasuke estaba dándole todo lo que necesitaba sentir, su cuerpo hervía como un volcán a punto de erupción, las embestidas desenfrenadas solo lograban tocar un endemoniado lugar dentro de él que lo alteraba más, sin pena alguna le pedía más, sujetando con sus manos los glúteos del moreno, imprimiéndole más agarre y haciéndole que profundizara las estocadas, en un momento ambos se sintieron en la cúspide del placer, Sasuke arrecio las caricias con su mano al miembro del rubio, manteniéndolas hasta que sintió claramente como el interior del mismo se contraía de modo divino, sabía que llegaría así que se afano por hacerlo junto a él, los dos acabaron llegando casi juntos, Naruto entre los vientres de ambos y Sasuke dentro pero salvando la situación gracias a las obsesiones sobre el control de la natalidad de su hermano mayor.

_**Continuara…**_

Ooooohhh….. Kami – sama, esto fue más que un lemon, me pareció una película porno por todo lo alto XD, ¿cómo pude hacer algo así?, será que necesitare de alguna ducha fría yo también, bueno. Respirar profundo, controlar hormonas descarriadas, volver a la normalidad para poder pedir perdón por el horrible retraso que tuvo este capítulo, pero verán, entre las cortas vacaciones de semana santa, el trabajo y mi familia, pues no tuve mucho tiempo, y además, ya subí el primer capítulo de mi fic nuevo en la sección de No. 6! , se llama Blanco corazón, espero les guste y a ver cómo va eso después de que culmine este, no queda muchos capis, unos poquitos, ya engranando las situaciones interesantes finales y listo, bueno amigas, muchos saludos, que disfrutaran del porno… digo del lemon, es casi lo mismo XD, saluditos y a seguir adelante!

_**Próximo capítulo:**_

_**Hablemos del arte del corazón.**_


	40. hablemos del arte del corazon

Bienvenidos, este es mi primer fic de Naruto, algo tarde no, pero bueno, por algún lado se comienza esto, espero lo disfruten, el fic es un Sasu x Naru( típico pero me encanta ), también otras parejas que saldrán a su debido tiempo y no quiero dar mucho spoiler XD. Mundo alterno, mpreg ( al que no sepa que es, largo, no quiero quejas después) Yaoi como todos mis amados fics, y nada más que decir, esto será algo de romance, humor, amor y angustia. Ah… Naruto no me pertenece, es de Kishimoto – sama, espero no se enfade por todo lo que le hare a Naruto y Sasuke je je je.

_**Contra la corriente**_

_**Capítulo 40**_

_**Hablemos del arte del corazón.**_

Había sido una mañana maravillosa, venia tan contenta con su pequeña nieta en su cochecito. Mikoto resulto una bebe tranquila mientras no estuviese hambrienta, su hijo había sido bendecido por una familia que verdaderamente necesitaba, la férrea disciplina impartida por Fugaku en el pasado había hecho meya en las personalidades de sus dos hijos, convirtiendo a Itachi en extremo reservado y dedicado a su trabajo, mientras que Sasuke solo se hizo un muro de indiferencia con el mundo entero.

Pero quien diría que un par de seres rubios harían la diferencia, Minato y Naruto revolucionaron las vidas de los Uchiha sin cabida a excepciones. Para bien o para mal, varios años de dolor tuvieron que vivir antes de llegar al hoy, Itachi encontró a Sai, su hijo le ha regresado parte de la alegría pero aun no la soltura de corazón, eso está muy difícil de alcanzar pero hay otro rubio torbellino intentando capturar, o mejor dicho, liberar al mayor de los uchiha de su soledad emocional.

La abuela Mikoto sospechaba de las rondas que le hacían a Itachi, de los inesperados regalos que llegaban a la casa, de como el moreno se hacia la vista gorda unas veces y otras botaba sin misericordia en la basura arreglos costosos, dulces y pare de contar.

Sai también noto ese juego de conquista sobre su madre, pero al contrario de reservarse opiniones, metía las narices para disfrute de Deidara que muchas veces lo tenía como aliado conveniente cuando necesitaba saber donde, cuando y que estaba haciendo Itachi fuera de sus horarios habituales. Esa pequeña complicidad nació gracias al continuo flirteo de Deidara, fue tan obvio que Sai se canso de tratar de imaginar que no existía, y paso al modo, me importa un pepino si te quieres acostar con mi madre, pero ubica mejor tus estrategias o acabaras alejando a Itachi.

Finalmente se unieron en pos del mismo fin, la felicidad del mayor. Para Sai jugar a Cupido con su madre era sencillo al contrario de lo que le costaba horrores en su vida más intima y emocional, seguía sin muchos avances con Gaara, ambos carecían de atrevimiento pasional, no estaban seguros si por ser consanguíneo de Naruto, que antes le gustara a su medio hermano o porque simplemente sus personalidades no eran del tipo desbocado sexual.

Y siguiendo la trama, la encantadora abuela Mikoto entro con cuidado dejando el cochecito de la bebe cerca de la puerta, saco a la niña que estaba retorciéndose y lista para armar un berrinche cuando noto a su otro nieto sentado en el sofá de la sala, le llamo poderosamente la atención que no le recibiera con un saludo, intrigada Mikoto camino hasta donde Sai y le toco el hombro un poco, el mencionado se sobresaltó pero paso a quitarse los audífonos que cargaba puestos y le distrajeron de la llegada de su abuela y sobrina.

_Ya llegaron._ – se quedó silencioso observando hacia las escaleras del lugar – _como que acabo el desastre._

_¿Qué desastre?_

_El que tenían armados Tío Sasuke y Naruto hace un rato, tuve que taparme los oídos, todavía soy un niño inocente para escuchar cosas subidas de tono._ – sin mucho interés se puso de pie y salió rumbo a su habitación – _abuela, te recomiendo tocar antes de entrar allí arriba, no sea aun sigan "jugando". _

Mikoto comprendió la indirecta tan directa de Sai, sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco pero a la vez fue distraída por los gorgoteos de protesta que impartía su nieta, bueno, estaba segura de algo, su hijo estaba feliz, Naruto había liberado al moreno de una prisión de soledad, le había enseñado a amar, a querer y a tomar responsabilidades.

Esa tarde luego de sobrevivir a la función porno auditiva en vivo y directo que le brindaron Sasuke y Naruto sin querer, Sai llego a casa de Gaara con un pensamiento atravesado, más bien una curiosidad de jovencito inexperto en el arte de amar.

_- ¿estás solo?_ - Sai pregunto sin rodeos apenas Gaara le invito a pasar, no sabía porque pero deseaba mas privacidad esa tarde de estudios y arte en el taller -

- _Kankuro está en una exposición y Temari salió, ¿pero porque la pregunta?_ - sintió la angustia en los ojos de Sai, esas semanas compartiendo todas las tardes lo había instruido en el modo de leer la mirada del moreno -

- _por nada._ - pasó de largo rumbo al taller, dejo su bolso tirado en una esquina y se sentó como niño castigado sobre un pequeño taburete de madera -

- _¿estás molesto por alguna razón que desconozca?_ - se quedo contemplando a Sai seriamente, no tendía a tener rabietas y esta sinceramente era la primera que le veía hacer una -

- _porque no me has dicho nada._

_- ¿nada de qué?_

- _me das señales ambiguas, me quieres contigo siempre pero… ¡ni si quiera as intentado besarme!_

- ... - sus verdes orbes se abrieron como platos, eso sí era nuevo para Gaara, un Sai armando lio por sentirse querido -

- _decídete, mi medio hermano se estaba revolcando como le provocaba con tio baka Sasuke, y yo aquí plantado esperando un mísero beso tuyo._

- _Sa... Sai yo..._

- _tu nada Gaara, me gustas, demonios, como quieres que te lo plantee, te lo pinto en un cuadro o hacemos como mi madre y el idiota que lo pretende, ninguno avanza nada y es frustrante, no quiero eso en mi vida sentimental, me canse de no ser querido por años y ahora que quiero de verdad a alguien, ese alguien esta como varado esperando quien sab..._

No pudo continuar su monologo furioso, sin pensarlo Gaara se le lanzo encima para besarlo, fue con una fogosidad inminente, sus manos se aferraron a la cintura del moreno suprimiendo brutalmente las distancias, con movimientos torpes se propuso besar esa boca, deslizar su lengua por todo el interior virginal de Sai, lo estaba intentando con torpeza, jamás había besado de ese modo, tan carnal, bajo y pasional. Gaara sintió su cabeza arder, su mente se apago dejando que solo los instintos mas básicos y emocionales funcionaran, entre jadeos ambos continuaron explorando aquel primer beso sediento de inexperiencias y aprendizajes.

- ¿_qué te pareció?_ - separo sus labios de los de Sai solo lo suficiente para susurrar aquellas palabras -

- _podría repetirlo._ - sus mejillas estaban al rojo vivo, la blancura de su piel le delataba lo excitado que quedo ante el beso -

_- te quiero Sai, más de lo que imaginas, pero no es fácil expresar tanta emoción con palabras._ - acaricio la mejilla del nombrado con su mano -

- _entonces hazlo con acciones, quiero tener sexo contigo._

De una sola pieza, así quedo Gaara ante la propuesta de su compañero, no lo esperaba venir, bueno si, lo deseaba con el alma pero temía al rechazo de una intimidad de ese nivel. Ni si quiera le había revelado todos sus sentimientos y Sai estaba saltándose varios pasos de una relación para llegar al esperado y aterrador momento de la primera vez.

_- ¿no crees que es muy pronto?_ - sentencio algo que ni el mismo se creía, estaba desesperado por compartir el cuerpo y no solo los sentimientos con Sai -

- _no es pronto, estamos en el momento correcto y el lugar correcto_ - sin prisas se abrazo al pelirrojo, su cuerpo moría de curiosidad, no podía negar que las locuras de su hermano y tío le dieron aquella idea de acostarse con quien quieres para saber que tan cierto y bueno era -

_- si Itachi se entera de que te hice algo... _

_- no se enterara, yo se lo diré cuando me lo pregunte, no estoy acomplejado como él, mi cuerpo es asunto mío y tuyo_ - sin pena alguna sujeto la muñeca de Gaara para enrumbarla hacia su pantalón- _hagámoslo._

_- ¿por qué resultas tan férreamente terco y directo para todo?_ - beso la frente de Sai con suavidad -

_- porque no me gustan los rodeos, me encanta ver lo crudo y real de todo, le gente tiende a esconder las emociones y yo hago lo contrario, me brota de las entrañas estar contigo, me lo pide el cuerpo y el corazón, así que quiero obedecer esa necesidad. _

- _sería la primera vez de ambos..._ - Gaara susurro la revelación apenado -

- _que esperamos para descubrir lo que tanto hacia gritar a mi herma..._ - sintió que había hablado de mas ante el pelirrojo - _lo lamento si te incomoda el comentario._

_- para nada, aprecie y aprecio Naruto, pero tú has despertado una pasión dormida, me estremeces y me enterneces al mismo tiempo, no puedo explicar lo que llevo aquí dentro solo si es con amor para ti. _

Suavemente tomo la mano de Sai y así se encaminaron a la habitación de Gaara, eso de hacerlo en el suelo del taller aun no era para ellos, las peripecias son para los expertos y lo único que deseaban ambos era un contacto de cariño, una primera vez inolvidable y bonita.

Sin prisas cerraron con llave la habitación y se sentaron a la orilla de la cama, mirándose curiosos ante lo que vendría, Gaara trago grueso, debía lidiar con la iniciativa de todo ante su extrovertido compañero.

- _te facilito las cosas._ -Sai subió a la cama donde comenzó a desvestirse desacomplejado, típico de su personalidad, pero unas manos temblorosas lo detuvieron para dirigir ese acto a su antojo-

- _yo quiero hacerlo._ - inclino su cabeza para besar el cuello del moreno, dio algunos besos tímidos mientras culminaba de quitarle la camisa a Sai, su sangre comenzó a subirle a la cabeza, esa piel estaba tibia, olía divino, su nariz instintivamente se deslizo por los hombros de su compañero hasta subir al cuello donde dejo escapar su lengua para probar el sabor del otro. -

-_ sigue_ - movió sus manos a la cabellera de Gaara, sujetándose a ella entre pequeños jalones dándole indicaciones -

el hielo de la inexperiencia se quebró, ya no había como detenerlos, se desvistieron mutuamente, con besos y caricias salidas del corazón, al acabar desnudos sobre la cama, arrodillados uno frente al otro, inspeccionando sus necesitadas extremidades por atención y cariño, inciertos en lo que seguiría de allí en adelante. pero la valentía surge de momentos así, Gaara se tomo el atrevimiento de devorar a su compañero con un beso mas, sus cuerpos se rozaron descaradamente, el sudor, su esencia misma se mezclo como un coctel sexual, gemidos más fuertes y sonoros comenzaron a liberarse cuando Sai en un arrebato de curiosidad y malicia tomo ambos miembros para acariciarlos juntos, eso solo hizo que Gaara se aferrara a sus caderas con ambas manos y dejara que su ya no tan inocente Sai se divirtiera experimentando aquella caricia.

- _te amo._ - gimió a lo grande cuando Gaara soltó su agarre y paso ayudarlo con las caricias, sus manos se movieron al unisonó, sus miradas se cruzaron en un potente eflujo de descaro y excitación, podían ver hasta la última gota de sudor surcando sus rostros, sus labios enrojecidos y sus gemidos emitidos sin decoro, se dejaron llevar hasta el límite cuando sintieron la imperante necesidad de ir mas allá por el bien de sus cuerpos.

- _penétrame._ - el moreno hablo claro y conciso, su cuerpo lo pedía y si aquella locura estaba divina no podía imaginar que tan bueno sería lo demás. -

_- ¿en... verdad quieres que lo haga?_ - mascullo soltando los miembros de ambos -

_- para eso estamos aquí, o no._ - sonrió divertido, la inocencia en Gaara era más grande que la suya misma -

_- ¿y si duele? no sé cómo evitar ese mal rato Sai, no quiero hacerte daño._ - lo abrazo posesivamente, como pidiéndole disculpas de ante mano a lo que ocurriría -

_- es como todo en la vida, hay que sufrir un poco para obtener la felicidad. _

Se soltó del abrazo y acabo acostado boca arriba en la cama, parecía un ángel caído, así lo imagino Gaara, su piel perlada de sudor, esos negros cabellos desparramados en las sabanas blancas, su cuerpo perfecto y delineado, todo él lo hacía ver como el ángel caído que recupero su amor.

- ¿_recordaras que te quiero hasta cuando te duela?_ - hablo serio y ubicándose entre las piernas de Sai que nada acomplejado abrió para el -

_- no lo olvidare._ - su sonrisa traviesa descoloco a Gaara, este chiquillo era un pecado andante, su inocencia rayaba en sensualidad pura, así no se lo propusiera, todo lo que decía y hacia solo lograba excitarlo más aun. -

- _recuérdalo entonces cada segundo que pase de aquí en adelante_ - una de sus manos se poso sobre el vientre de Sai, surcándolo con caricias tímidas, pensando en cómo hacer algo que nunca hizo, respiro hondo y su mente lo llevo a aquel sueño húmedo y doloroso que tuvo con Naruto, pero no en un sentido malo o comparativo, más bien su mente bloqueo a conveniencia lo malo y le trajo a colación sucesos claves que lo inspiraron como una epifanía.

_- ¿qué piensas?_ - Sai noto el rostro de Gaara perdido en alguna idea -

- _en que la mente y los sueños son maravillosos a veces_ - sonrió y paso a llevar dos de sus dedos a los labios de Sai, no los introdujo bruscamente, más bien se tomo el tiempo y la delicadeza de surcar aquella caverna húmeda por todo el contorno, deslizando primero uno y luego el otro, Sai ni corto ni perezoso movió su lengua varias veces alrededor de esos dos invitados humedeciéndolos suavemente, su cálida saliva acabo por ser el mejor lubricante para la ocasión -

- _te amo._ - deslizo sus dedos de la boca del moreno hasta su entrepierna, moviéndose como un explorador perdido ante un gran mapa, toqueteando todo rincón posible hasta hallar el camino, sin asombro pero lleno de emoción introdujo uno de sus dedos, la respuesta de Sai fue aferrarse a las sabanas emitiendo pequeños y obscenos jadeos - ¿_estás bien?_

- _perfectamente..._ - gimió aun más sonoro al sentir como ese digito pasaba a ser dos acompañado de movimientos circulares y penetración -

el juego siguió así por varios maravillosos minutos, Gaara estaba sorprendido de la cantidad inimaginada de sonidos que podía emitir Sai sin decir nada conciso, solo monosílabos o gorgoteos sensuales y una que otra vez su nombre cuando el lograba acariciar cierto y extraño punto en el interior de Sai. Por su parte este se sentía en el cielo, sin un grado alguno de dolor, pensó que serian falacias lo doloroso, pero comprobó aquella verdad cuando Gaara decidió introducir un tercer dedo, sus piernas se contrajeron inmediatamente al tiempo que un corrientazo indeseable se apodero de sus bajos.

Dolió, dolía y seguiría doliendo a su modo de ver, con torpeza y urgencia estiro la mano tratando de atajar a Gaara, consiguió aferrarse a su brazo y detener lo que hacía.

- _me duele..._ - mascullo con gravedad ante el pelirrojo -

_- no sigamos entonces, además, creo que no debemos tentar al destino, no estamos preparados ni tenemos protección. _

_- tonto, eres un gran tonto Gaara, no te estoy pidiendo dejar de hacerlo, solo me dolió y quiero otra cosa dentro mío y no son precisamente tus dedos_ - sin prisas se incorporo abrazándose a su amante. -

_- ¿y la protección? _

_- corre por cuenta de mi madre, no sé qué tipo de obsesión tenga, pero hasta lo he sorprendido dejando condones en mis pantalones y bolso, si registras mi ropa seguro hallaras uno._

_- después de todo lo que ha vivido, no le puedo juzgar por eso._ - sonrió divertido y cumplió con la orden de Sai, no se equivoco con lo que decía, apenas metió la mano en el bolsillo trasero de los jeans de Sai, salió un conocido plástico con el contenido de un condón. -

Otra vez estaban jugando ante lo desconocido, con torpeza Gaara abrió el condón y se lo coloco, las clases de educación sexual que tuvo en su más temprana adolescencia lo ayudaron mucho.

_- listo._ - volvió a estar sobre el moreno para cumplir la misión impuesta -

_- ahora sí._ - estiro sus brazos pasándolos por detrás del cuello de Gaara en un fuerte agarre que simbolizaba la ansiedad del momento -

Fue con todo el cuidado posible, acaricio aquel miembro semi erecto para entrar en calor, sus manos recorrieron otra vez el camino de un cuerpo sudoroso y expectante, entre besos y jadeos jugaron más aun, pero no hubo otro aplazo, Gaara trago grueso moviendo su urgido miembro hasta el lugar indicado, los intentos por introducirlo fueron incómodos y dolorosos para ambos, no era divertido con tantos nervios.

Parecieron frustrados hasta que Sai le pidió cambiar de posición, sin esperar respuesta de Gaara, se dio la vuelta quedando a cuatro patas y dándole la espalda, esa sola imagen descoloco todo en el pelirrojo, su necesidad se volvió un deseo bajo y angustioso.

Sus manos volvieron a recorrerle de cuello a espalda, entre esos movimientos logro ubicarse mejor logrando la tan ansiada unión. Un dolor lacerante invadió a ambos, Sai se encorvo tratando de conseguir aire y una mejor posición, dolía un infierno, un calor abrazante recorrió su entrepierna y baja espalda, luchaba contra sí mismo y las ganas de empujar a Gaara fuera de el, pero se contuvo, respirando acelerado y sintiendo también como el miembro de su compañero latía dentro suyo, ese simple pensamiento lo excito un poco liberándolo del dolor por momentos.

_- lo lamento_ - Gaara gimió roncamente al tiempo que trataba de culminar su intromisión, estaba sin palabras para describir lo que sentía, dolor ligado a placer, la estrechez del moreno solo le causaba más ganas de empujar dentro, debatiéndose entre su placer y el dolor que le causaba a Sai -

- _muévete... hazlo o te sales._ - ordeno entre jadeos, esto no podía ser así nada mas, se preguntaba como podía su hermano disfrutar de una situación tan incómoda, estaba desvariando en esos pensamientos cuando sintió una sacudida en todo el cuerpo, Gaara comenzó a embestirlo como le ordeno, las manos de este se sujetaron a sus caderas como modo de apoyo, podía sentirle más aun, moviéndose torpemente al principio pero con el paso de los minutos aquel vaivén estaba dando resultados inesperados, en algún momento Gaara toco otra vez el sitio exacto haciendo que las piernas y brazos de Sai temblaras bajo su peso, un cosquilleo endemoniado lo cubrió, sus bajos ardían en increíbles sensaciones otra vez, sin vergüenza alguna le pidió que se movieras más profundo, susurrándole jadeos y gemidos increíbles. Las cosas habían cambiado otra vez, lo estaban disfrutando en grande, se sentían conectados a un nivel superior al físico, era un eflujo maravilloso de emociones, recorriendo su torrente sanguíneo, embotando sus mentes y liberando sus pasiones.

- _voy a lle..._ – el pelirrojo trato de acelerar el paso pero sintió como Sai prácticamente sujetaba una de sus manos jalándola hacia su entrepierna-

- _quiero... llegar contigo._ - mascullo con el rostro totalmente sonrojado de pasión y perlado de sudor -

- _si _- sonrió encantado, ese muchachito resulto lo más simplemente directo y puro que nunca imagino tener -

La orden fue impartida, su mano tomo aquel miembro erecto, sin ningún esfuerzo comenzó a acariciarlo al mismo tiempo que embestía con fuerza y profundidad, los jadeos y gemidos se volvieron más intensos aun, Gaara sintió con placer como aquel lugar estrecho lo oprimía mas y mas, fue el aviso de que pronto su querido Sai se vendría, pocos momentos pasaron para que ambos dieran fin a tan increíble experiencia con la cumbre del placer humano, primero Sai y seguidamente Gaara. Sus cuerpos agotados y letárgicos se dejaron caer en la cama, no se separaron sino hasta que sus respiraciones volvieron a ser normales y tuvieron las suficientes fuerzas de hablarse.

_- cumplí mi palabra, nunca olvide que me quieres, mas bien, esto me lo recordó cada segundo que estuvimos juntos_ - Sai se ladeo para mirar al rostro de Gaara tras el -

_- ni yo, eres algo especial Sai, te robaste mi corazón en todos los sentidos de la palabra._ - beso con ternura el hombro desnudo del chico -

_- ahora comprendo por qué tantos gritos y gemidos de mi hermanito. _

- _Sai..._ - el pelirrojo renegó con su cabeza unas cuantas veces por lo siempre directo de los comentarios que hacia el moreno -

Mientras en casa de Gaara las cosas era felicidad, donde el mayor de los Uchiha parecía que ardería Troya, Itachi estaba con pistola en mano desenfundada y apuntándole a cierto rubio que propaso su suerte esa tarde de trabajo, la tolerancia era un fuerte del moreno, pero tener de compañero a un acosador y con insanas intensiones para con él no facilitaba sus labores diarias.

_- Deberían prohibirte el porte de armas._ – Deidara mascullaba en son incomodo, no era fácil tener una pistola pegada a la quijada todos los días –

_- ¿Porque no desistes?... pide cambio, estoy harto de tus flirteos en las horas de trabajo. – _los ojos negros de Itachi estaban clavados sobre la pobre humanidad del rubio –

_- ¿O sea que si puedo coquetear contigo fuera del trabajo?_

_- No te la des de inteligente, no te queda._

_- No pierdo nada al intentan conquistarte. ya te lo dije una vez y lo repetiré mil veces, tendremos una vida juntos._

_- Fue un error, haberme acostado contigo fue un grave error. _– el moreno dio un hondo suspiro enfundando su arma –

_- Seamos sinceros Itachi, te gusto, lo necesitabas y yo también, sabes lo difícil que es ser fiel cuando ni si quiera tienes pareja._

_- ¡Pues consíguete una!_

_- No quiero, me gusta lo que tengo al frente._ – miro lascivamente al moreno –

_- Hagamos algo…_ - Itachi volvió a su puesto pero sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Deidara, el altercado anterior había sido gracias a que este le había tocado "sin querer" el trasero. –

_- Que sea sobre el escritorio_…

_- NO HABLO DE SEXO._

_- Bromeaba Itachi, que susceptible eres a las bromas. _

_- Saldré contigo…_

_- ¿Una cita?_

_- No es una cita, es una salida donde yo impongo las reglas._

_- Me encanta que domines la situación. – _con una sonrisa pretenciosa se acomodó sobre el escritorio de Itachi –_ ¿a qué hora y que día?_

_- El sábado, en mi casa a las 3._

_- Perfecto. _

Itachi tenía muy bien planificado lo que sería realmente esa "cita", una especie de jake mate para dejar al rubio acosador sin ganas de seguirlo persiguiendo, tan solo debía pulir las situaciones y los aconteceres de ese día, muy adentro de él se debatía con el dejarlo que lo quisiera y botarlo definitivamente, una confusa sensación que no saldría adelante nunca por si sola, asi que la cita fue la mejor carta para él.

_**Continuara…**_

Al finnn!, al fin actualice y vaya que retorne con un lemon ji ji ji, espero lo dsifrutaran, es que andaba de unas ganas con esos dos, disculpen la demora y espero les gustara, el capitulo que viene estará muy divertido, asegurado, con esa cita de Itachi y Deidara pasara de todo, descabellada idea se me ocurrió ya verán, bueno les pero la semana que viene si tengo suerte, si no, pues en unas dos semanas más, besitos y saludos a todos, los quiero mucho y gracias por sus mensajes de apoyo.

_**Próximo Capitulo:**_

_**Prueba de tolerancia**_


	41. Prueba de tolerancia

Bienvenidos, este es mi primer fic de Naruto, algo tarde no, pero bueno, por algún lado se comienza esto, espero lo disfruten, el fic es un Sasu x Naru( típico pero me encanta ), también otras parejas que saldrán a su debido tiempo y no quiero dar mucho spoiler XD. Mundo alterno, mpreg ( al que no sepa que es, largo, no quiero quejas después) Yaoi como todos mis amados fics, y nada más que decir, esto será algo de romance, humor, amor y angustia. Ah… Naruto no me pertenece, es de Kishimoto – sama, espero no se enfade por todo lo que le hare a Naruto y Sasuke je je je.

_**Contra la corriente**_

_**Capítulo 41**_

_**Prueba de tolerancia**_

Itachi permaneció silencioso largo rato durante la cena familiar, a la mesa estaban reunidos todos como una nueva tradición que gusto de inmediato ya que era la hora perfecta para conversar del día vivido, banalidades o cualquier otro tema, pero esa noche en especial Itachi plantearía sus dudas amorosas al resto con intensiones de ser ayudado en su "cita".

- ¿_repite lo que dijiste?_ - Sasuke miro algo sobresaltado a su hermano mayor -

- _necesito hacerle la vida imposible al hombre que vendrá este sábado a la casa._

- ¿_hacerle la vida imposible cómo? -_ Naruto arqueo una ceja lleno de curiosidad por el maquiavélico plan de Itachi -

- _sean creativos._

_- Naruto no necesita ser creativo, tan solo con dejarle a Miko chan hambrienta en los brazos basta. _- Sai se carcajeo con malicia, ya había experimentado el acabose que significaba ayudar cuando su sobrina estaba hambrienta -

-_ ¿hijo, no crees que exageras? _- Mikoto hablo solemnemente ante la idea -

- _madre, no cualquiera tiene el derecho de entrar en nuestras vidas así como así._

_- ¿pero tú mismo lo invitaste o me equivoco?_- su hermanito interrumpió la discusión analítico -

- _para deshacerme de él. _

_- si es por no quererme imponer un papá nuevo, tranquilo, no me molesta que rehagas tu vida, estas en todo tu derecho. _

Las palabras de Sai fueron al inicio como un chiste, pero en su trasfondo la realidad más cruda salto delante de todos.

-_ ayúdenme, solo pido eso por favor. _

La discusión continuo, al final ese sábado que parecía a cualquier otro, terminaría de un modo muy diferente al planificado.

Deidara se alisto temprano, antes de la hora acordada, salió de su departamento rumbo al añorado destino del día, sin prisa se detuvo en ciertos puntos de la ciudad comprando algunos "detalles" que le facilitarían su aceptación en la controversial familia Uchiha.

A las tres en punto toco la puerta, acomodo su cabello rubio y sujeto las varias bolsas de regalo que cargaba con él. Itachi le abrió sin sobresaltos, su acostumbrado rostro imperturbable le daba la bienvenida al hogar que llevaba vigilando por varios meses.

- _puntual. -_ el moreno lo dejo pasar dentro sin muchas formalidades -

-_ para ti siempre. _- intento besar la mejilla de Itachi pero este sin previo aviso lo arrastro a la sala soltándolo en medio de la misma igual a como los romanos lanzaban esclavos a los leones, pero en vez de leones, Deidara tenía a la familia en pleno sentada frente a él, Sai acompañado de Gaara que también fue metido en el lio sin saber nada, Sasuke, Naruto y la matriarca Mikoto. Todos mirándolo con análisis total y expectantes ante lo que Itachi había planeado para su pobre invitado esa tarde.

- _buenas tardes. -_ carraspeo un poco para agarrar ánimos, se armo de valentía y comenzó a repartir las bolsas de regalos como santa lo hace en navidad -

El tenso ambiente se rompió con el chillido de Naruto, estaba realmente sorprendido por el regalo que recibió, dentro de la bolsa encontró una peculiar prenda de vestir, una franela negra con un slogan conveniente " yo amo el ramen". Naruto fue el primero en caer bajo los encantos y conocimientos de Deidara.

- ¿_de dónde diablos sacaste esa camisa? _- Sasuke estaba perturbado con el obsequio, no todo el mundo conocía las obsesiones del rubio por esa comida -

- _la mande a estampar hace unos días, pero, no se avergüencen, abran sus regalos._

Itachi quedo totalmente desarmado ante ese ataque, todos recibieron un detalle acorde a sus personalidades, Naruto con su franela que acabo colocándose de inmediato, Sai recibió un hermoso libro sobre técnicas de ilustración, Mikoto un fino y nada económico brazalete, Sasuke recibió algo que no quiso mostrar a nadie, pero tal parece que le gusto y descoloco ya que su rostro se volvió tan rojo como un tomate al abrir la bolsa. Deidara le guiño un ojo con complicidad y ni Naruto pudo saber el contenido del obsequio.

Finalmente el ambiente estaba tan ligero que el pobre Itachi creyó perdida la partida, su madre invito al rubio a sentarse y comer algo, Sasuke se desapareció de su vista llevándose a Naruto con él. Sai y Gaara continuaron sentados en la sala pero la escena se volvió curiosamente extraña.

En un extremo Deidara e Itachi, separados lo suficiente para no rozarse si quiera, y al frente, Gaara y Sai, muy juntos pero aun guardando la compostura de su relación secreta. la abuela Mikoto estaba realmente divertida contemplando todo al entrar y salir de la sala con bebidas y algunos refrigerios, notaba la tensión, lo que había entre líneas allí, su nieto y Gaara estaban llevando las riendas de la visita, parecían mas dos enamorados consultando su relación con los padres de la novia, Deidara sin complejos se adapto al entorno y trataba de si quiera pasar su brazo tras el hombro de Itachi, pero este como buen Uchiha, no se deja dominar, esquivaba los flirteos de modo magistral, pero algo en la situación cambio el panorama.

-_ Sai... _- Deidara miro seriamente al hijo de su pretendiente - _quiero preguntarte algo._

-_ dígame._

_- ¿me permitirías tener una relación sentimental con tu madre? -_ claro y sin tapujos, tan sincero e inesperado que Itachi se atraganto con lo que bebía -

- ¡¿_que... cof cof... estas insinuando?! _- se puso de pie aun tratando de obtener aire para sus pulmones -

- _simple, estoy pidiendo permiso para estar contigo, es normal, tú tienes un hijo ya adolecente que parece tener más y mejor vida sexual que tu. _

_- ¡Deidara! _- Gaara se volvió más rojo que su cabello con el comentario, Sai solo sonrió divertido y el pobre Itachi ya atorado por el anterior comentario ahora estaba pálido mirando a su hijo y su posible "difunto" yerno. -

- ¿_cómo es la cosa? _

- _no vez que ya no son unos niños Itachi, hasta ellos disfrutan más que nosotros, no seas anticuado y ponte al día con la vida. ! yo te amo! _

Sin previo aviso tomo al todavía shokeado moreno entre sus brazos para estamparle un beso, se aferro a su cintura evitando posibles escapes, su boca fue furiosa invitada, luchando por abrirse paso dentro de Itachi, su lucha tuvo frutos cuando el moreno intento protestar, fue muy tarde, Deidara prácticamente se le termino de echar encima cayendo los dos en el sofá donde estaban Sai y Gaara sentados.

- _qué pena... _- Gaara logro levantarse del sitio segundos antes y llevarse a Sai lejos de la escena -

- _por fin ese idiota toma la iniciativa, realmente todos le temen a Itachi, pero no conocen el verdadero deseo que lo carcome por dentro._

-_ si viera a mi hermana siendo besada así, me molestaría mucho, pero tú pareces hasta feliz_ - Gaara no encontraba lógica al suceso -

- _sabes mi historia, la historia de Itachi es mi historia y me alegra mucho que llegara este idiota a pretenderlo, al menos podrá actualizarlo en el arte de amar, y si no funciona, al menos tuvo su cuota de sexo desenfrenado.-_ se encogió de hombros sin preocupaciones -

- _ustedes... no quiero pensar en tu madre y ese hombre teniendo relaciones._ – el pelirrojo renegó con su cabeza varias veces -

- _salgamos de aquí antes de que todo suba de tono. - _Sai se enrumbo fuera de la casa junto a Gaara, así lo habían decidido en otra reunión que propuso este con la familia y sin la presencia de Itachi, le darían campo libre a su madre, cambiándole por completo el panorama de deshacerse de Deidara. -

Dentro de la casa solo quedo la pareja teniendo una desesperada pelea por tomar el control de la situación, Deidara estaba absolutamente seguro que Itachi sedería a sus deseos, lo podía sentir en su cuerpo, lo fingido de sus rechazos, lo débil que actuaba en ese instante al evitar sus besos o el abrazo, una hostilidad calculada y milimetrada para el teatro de los rechazos. y al rubio verdaderamente no le incomodaba ese acto, más bien le causaba mas ánimos de batallar con su presa, recorrer ferozmente su boca, deslizar y constreñir su cintura como una serpiente enroscada, una delicia que rayaba en masoquismo por parte de ambos, todo un cumulo de deseos envueltos en fingidas negativas.

Pero Itachi ya estaba sucumbiendo ante los placeres de la carne, su cuerpo se sentía muy cálido, húmedo, apresado fuertemente ante Deidara, con esas manos toqueteando su espalda y caderas, no pudo evitar el innumerable cumulo de recuerdos de la vez que se entrego a él, o más bien, que el dejara que lo poseyeran.

- ¡_imbécil! _- al fin pudo separar su boca de la del rubio ladrón de besos -

- _vamos mejorando, al menos no me apuntas con tu arma. _- sonrió descarado y limpiando la comisura de sus labios con sus dedos. -

- ¡_cómo te atreves a hacer eso frente a Sai!_ - intento sujetar a Deidara de las ropas pero este se le adelanto volviéndole a besar con la misma lujuria anterior -

Forcejeo otra vez, con menos aplomo y más bien pareció un baile rumbo al primer lugar posible donde recostarse, dieron tumbos sin control hasta que la espalda de Itachi choco con el borde de la mesa del comedor, no pudo definir el objeto a espaldas de el, pero Deidara si, una maliciosa idea se poso en su cabeza. Entre movimientos tomo la cintura del moreno con fuerza, la suficiente para alzarlo hasta sentarlo en el largo mesón de madera solida.

-_ ¡¿que estas intentando?! _- trato de bajarse pero el rubio lo empujo bruscamente hacia atrás causando que Itachi perdiera el equilibrio terminando de espaldas en la mesa -

- _jugar un juego. _- ladeo su rostro para comprobar que no había nadie en el lugar, Sai le había prometido unas horas de privacidad con su madre ese día, y tal parecía que cumplió con su palabra -

-_ ¡todos están arriba! _- gruño con enfado intentando infructuosamente sentarse otra vez -

- _no te preocupes tanto, tu hijo desalojo a todos para que su querida madre pueda revolcarse con su apuesto novio._

-_ ¡metiste a Sai en esta locura tuya! _- intento manotear a Deidara pero este ya había bajado su cabeza, besándole el estomago y rozando su lengua por aquel camino desprovisto de ropa -

- _no te quejes y solo disfruta las caricias _- poso su mano sobre la evidentemente abultada entrepierna del moreno - _tu cuerpo admite esta locura Itachi, admítelo en tu mente y en tu corazón. _

Esas palabras fueron un susurro suplicante, Deidara no hallaba el modo humano o divino de hacerle entender que necesitaba de él, dejarse querer, amar, pelear, todo lo natural y normal que hacen las parejas.

- _es difícil... -_ gimió por lo bajo, su cabeza estaba embotada entre las caricias, el rubio había conseguido bajar el cierre de sus jeans liberando aquel miembro erecto, sentía vergüenza por lo que hacían, más bien por el lugar donde lo hacían, la mesa del comedor donde se reunían todos. La conciencia lo acribillaba con recriminaciones al tiempo que sus deseos más profundos arrasaban con esos pensamientos bajo las caricias de Deidara. -

- _quiero amarte así por siempre. _- siguió en su labor de besar, lamer y succionar la hombría del mayor de los Uchiha, sin pena alguna, libre de arrepentimientos -

-_ no... me digas un por siempre. _- mascullo torpemente, no quería ilusionarse mas de la cuenta, no quería perder a otra persona más que se comenzaba a anidar en su corazón, tenía que aceptar esa realidad, quería a ese desquiciado rubio, lo necesitaba para la cordura de sus emociones al mismo tiempo que temía por ese sentimiento ambiguo de tenerlo cerca y también quererlo lejos -

- _lo repetiré otras mil veces Itachi, te quiero a mi lado, quiero hacerte feliz y vivir una locura juntos, quiero una casa, hijos, un perro y a ti. _

Después de ese cumulo de revelaciones no hubo negación en el Uchiha, se dejo querer y apreciar, un pequeño gusto por el que pasaría si dejaba entrar completamente a Deidara en su corazón y lo forzó todo, cerro sus ojos dejando que el rubio hiciera lo que le diera la gana con él. Eso sí, controlando aquel acto como a él le gustaba, sintiendo que Deidara solo obedecía a órdenes invisibles impartidas con los gemidos, los movimientos de sus manos o las cruzadas de miradas lujuriosas.

Esa tarde volvieron a ser uno los dos, sumando placeres y restando miedos, multiplicando deseos y dividiendo sensaciones, se dejaron arrastrar y esa realidad seria lo que marcaria de hoy en adelante la vida de Itachi Uchiha.

El camino de más de uno se enderezo, Itachi acepto las pretensiones de Deidara, una relación un tanto exótica ya que quien les viera diría que el moreno controlaba hasta el modo de respirar en su amante, pero era algo distinto, tan solo Deidara se desvivía por complacer a Itachi, de todos los modos posibles, anunciándose como mero perro faldero de sus ideas. Y un domingo cualquiera 5 mese después de aquella invitación a casa de los Uchiha, Deidara estaba paseando por las calles comerciales de Konoha, iba bien acompañado por Sai y Gaara, sin quererla o beberla se vieron comprometidos en ayudar al rubio con algo importante para Itachi.

_- ¿qué tal este? -_ Deidara ya aburrido extendió un pequeño aro metálico frente a los jovencitos -

- ¿_estás bromeando? _- Sai negó rotundamente con su cabeza al tiempo que Gaara hacia una mueca de desaprobación tras el -

- ¡_pero es de oro! -_ chillo obstinado -

-_ podrá ser de platino, diamantes, o hasta kriptonita pero a mi madre no le gustara._

- ¡¿_qué diablos tiene el maldito anillo?! _- lo dejo de mala gana en las manos de la asombrada vendedora que los atendía en la joyería -

-_ el señor tiene razón, es un anillo precioso, a cualquier mujer le alagaría recibir una propuesta de matrimonio con ese anillo. _- la joven hablo parsimoniosa y tratando de no perder la paciencia como Deidara -

- _allí radica el problema. _- Gaara interrumpió la conversación _- la "novia" no es novia y ese anillo parece para una niña mimada._

La ya incomoda vendedora arqueo una ceja asombrada por el comentario, paso siguiente guardo todos los anillos que Deidara había pedido ver fuera de los mostradores.

-_ eso es lo que he tratado de decirles desde que entramos a la joyería. _- Sai se alejo del grupo curioseando en las vitrinas tras el - _ese si sería un buen anillo._

- ¿_cuál? -_ Deidara derrotado siguió a Sai hasta la vitrina -

- _ese. -_ su dedo señalo un sobrio anillo de oro blanco con una delicada línea roja y negra como único adorno, era masculino, serio y llevaba a todas luces el estilo de Itachi -

- _no estoy seguro de ello..._

_- está bien Dei chan, cómprale un anillo dorado con muchas piedritas inútiles y que no le quepa ni en el dedo meñique. - _Sai se encogió de hombros aburrido -

- _señorita deme ese anillo _- señalo sin titubear el anillo que Sai escogió -

Deidara llevaba mas de un mes planificando su modo romántico pero no autoritario de pedirle matrimonio a Itachi, sabía que el Uchiha diría que no de antemano, pero no por no quererlo, si no, por la mala costumbre de llevarle la contraria a Deidara en todo. su relación en esos 5 meses se había estrechado mucho y ni hablar de la empatía familiar que adquirieron, no era raro verlo un domingo ayudando a la abuela Mikoto o cuidando a la pequeña Miko chan porque Naruto necesitaba hacer alguna cosa, se fue ganando los puntos necesarios en la familia y ya era hora de hacer la suya propia, Itachi pasaba de los 30 y sus oportunidades de tener hijos disminuían rápidamente, y ese tema lo tenia también preocupado, una cosa eran sus planes y otra muy distinta era convencer al moreno de quedar en estado nuevamente, un problema a la vez, así se repetía como mantra cuando vio por fin entre sus manos aquella cajita de terciopelo negro donde estaba el anillo de compromiso.

La noche tan ansiada llego, Itachi y Deidara salieron a cenar como acostumbraban, el Uchiha jamás pensó que esa noche seria inolvidable desde varios puntos de vista, la cena fue animada entre conversaciones vánales hasta que Deidara pidió que trajeran postre, un carrito lleno de diferentes dulces pasearon ante los ojos de Itachi, pero este no era muy asiduo a lo dulce, intento negarse a las sugerencias del mesonero que llevaba el carrito, pero Deidara ya había planeado todo de antemano con el mesonero y su plan de proposición para esa noche.

- _no tengo ánimos de comer nada más. _- poso su servilleta sobre el plato dando fin a las intenciones de Deidara -

- _pero al menos prueba este... _- tomo una copa llena de fresas maduras bañadas en crema chantillí y chocolate. -

- _no me provoca. _- alejo su rostro de la cucharita larga con una fresa en ella que le ofreció el rubio -

- _eres quisquilloso, te traigo a pasar un gran rato y no me aceptas el postre. - _comenzó a comerlo el solo rezongando_ - ¡terminas por arruinar todos mis planes amorosos para contigo!._

- ¿_qué tiene que ver un dulce con tus planes?, sabes muy bien que no soy amante de lo dulce._

- ¡_nada!, no tiene nada que ver, ¿pero al menos me aceptarías que te de la ultima cucharada del postre? _- su mirada fue de perrito a punto de desfallecer, ni Itachi pudo negarse ante eso. -

- _perfecto, si eso te hace dejar de actuar tan obsesivo con lo de la comida, lo hare_- sin ánimos abrió la boca y miro la cucharita con la última y más curiosa porción de postre, sus ojos detallaron aquella "fresa" metálica, mas bien no era una fresa, eso lucia como un trozo de metal embadurnado de crema-

tomo el brazo de Deidara donde tenía la cucharita quitándosela en el acto, con mucha minuciosidad saco el aro metálico y lo lanzo dentro de una de las dos copas de agua que tenían en la mesa, el extraño aro revelo su verdadera forma y color, un anillo sobrio con unas líneas negras y rojas a su alrededor. Itachi alzo la mirada totalmente asombrado, su mente trajo un centenar de teorías del como aquel anillo acabo en la copa, pero finalmente ninguna parecía lógica salvo la aterradora idea de que eso representaba una propuesta de matrimonio por parte de Deidara, en tantos años de policía nunca sintió lo que ahora sentía, un hueco de dimensiones imprecisas que consumía su estomago, le hacía sudar y le aceleraba el corazón, sus dedos temblorosos lograron atajar el anillo del agua y mirarlo mejor, con ojos de loco asustado.

- _nunca creí ver esa mirada en ti amor. -_ Deidara sonrió divertido y tomo aquel anillo de los dedos de Itachi, lo limpio un poco con una servilleta y procedió a decir sus posibles palabras de convencimiento -

-_ Deidara... _- tartamudeo sobrecogido al ver como el nombrado se ponía de pie y acababa arrodillado delante de él - _no hagas esto frente a tanta gente._

- _es que quiero testigos de mi petición, Itachi, cásate conmigo, se mi compañero para compartir el camino y ayudarnos mutuamente, quiero despertar a tu lado todos los días, quiero reír y llorar junto a ti, quiero darte la felicidad que te quitaron por muchos años. _

Sin esperar por la respuesta del moreno deslizo el anillo en su dedo anular y le robo un dulce beso lleno de ternura y amor, uno sin lujuria, era un beso que demostraba su compromiso al pedirle su mano. Itachi se quedo mudo, había escuchado tantas veces a Deidara decirle que lo haría su pareja, que tendrían un hogar, hijos y demás detalles, pero nunca se lo tomo seriamente, mejor dicho, nunca quiso aceptar lo que Deidara le proponía con tanta fuerza y convicción.

_- ¿qué respondes? -_ deslizo su mano derecha entre la de Itachi, uniendo sus dedos en un agarre suave, sintiendo el metal frio del anillo ya en su posible dueño -

_- ¿qué quieres que diga?, no te basta con que no me haya arrancado el anillo de mi dedo, acepte tus innumerables ofertas el día que me entregue a ti. - _sonrió con pretensión, jamás daría un "si me quiero casar", se sentía viejo para esos menesteres, era más sencillo esquivar con astucia y sabiduría la proposición -

- ¡_entonces es si! _- se puso de pie en un segundo y volteo a ver como innumerables personas miraban la escena con rostros intrigados - ¡_dijo que si!_

no cavia dentro de el por tanta emoción, se sintió el hombre más feliz del universo, se había enamorado de Itachi hacía muchos años atrás pero jamás tuvo la valentía o el atrevimiento de acercarse a el hasta que las vueltas del destino lo pusieran bajo vigilancia al moreno, desde ese día ya no era atracción solo física, Itachi se volvió su meta, sufrió su pasado, lo soporto y aprendió que conquistar a ese hombre seria una misión suicida que haría con gusto, se enamoraba cada vez más, sin encontrar limites a sus emociones, por eso y mucho mas, Deidara estaba feliz, impresionado y esperanzado.

- _te amo _- le susurro al moreno mientras lo arrastraba a sus brazos -

- _yo... también _- le costaba dejar ir las emociones, no eran su fuerte pero Deidara le había enseñado que el sentir y el querer eran de libre expresión -

Ambos permanecieron en ese abrazo hasta que el celular de Itachi sonó, sin prisas tomo el aparato y vio a quien pertenecía el número entrante, sus cejas se arquearon con duda, conocía a la persona que llamaba, pero tenía mucho tiempo sin comunicarse con ella.

- ¿_quién es? _- Deidara noto lo intrigado que estaba su compañero -

- _una antigua amiga de Sasuke... _- dudoso, contesto la llamada - ¿_Sakura? _

-_ Itachi... ayúdame, ¡por favor! _

- ¿_qué sucede?, ¿qué paso? _- trato de guardar la compostura ante los llantos suplicantes que daba la chica por el celular -

- _hola Itachi. _- La voz de alguien muy diferente a la pelirrosada dejo frio al moreno - ¿_no te has olvidado de tu padre verdad? _

_- Fugaku... _

_**Continuara…**_

Jo jo jo, Fugaku a regresado!, con todo un arsenal de maldad, desastre y malos momentos que pondrán en peligro a los hermanos Uchiha, disculpen las demoras, pero asi es mi vida ahora, un completo lio con el tiempo para subir y escribir, pero lucho por seguirlo amigas, asi será, esperen que el capitulo que viene esta super adelantado, creo que podre publicarlo antes del viernes que viene, saludos y nos leemos.

**Próximo Capitulo:**

_**Pasado y Presente**_


	42. Delirio

Bienvenidos, este es mi primer fic de Naruto, algo tarde no, pero bueno, por algún lado se comienza esto, espero lo disfruten, el fic es un Sasu x Naru( típico pero me encanta ), también otras parejas que saldrán a su debido tiempo y no quiero dar mucho spoiler XD. Mundo alterno, mpreg ( al que no sepa que es, largo, no quiero quejas después) Yaoi como todos mis amados fics, y nada más que decir, esto será algo de romance, humor, amor y angustia. Ah… Naruto no me pertenece, es de Kishimoto – sama, espero no se enfade por todo lo que le hare a Naruto y Sasuke je je je.

_**Contra la corriente**_

_**Capítulo 42**_

**Delirio**

Una sensación de terror se le alojo en la boca del estomago, el simple susurro de su nombre tras la llamada inesperada de su padre lo dejo así. No era posible, no quería creérselo, no podía aceptar la crueldad del destino para con él y su familia. el simple acto de imaginar a su querida madre otra vez angustiada, su hermano rabiando y su hijo con sentimientos encontrados, no podía permitirlo, no podía dejar que la sombra mortal de Fugaku regresara a la vida de ellos, este suceso debía lidiarlo con inteligencia, guardarlo para él solamente, además, ya había experimentado el llevar en soledad las cargas que le impuso su padre en el pasado.

- _no es sencillo olvidarte padre.-_ escupió con una sequedad brutal -

- _no hablare más de lo necesario, tan solo quería decirte que llegue de visita a la ciudad y que estoy pasando un momento muy agradable con la prometida de tu hermano, ella aun no quiere aceptar tal honor... pero estoy seguro que lo hará cuando tu vengas a convencerla, ¿verdad señorita Haruno? _- la voz agónica de la chica que resonó en el fondo helo la sangre de Itachi -_ te espero aquí Itachi._

- _no te atrevas hacerle algo a Sakura! _- hablo con fuerza pero la llamada se cortó segundos después -

-_ ¿qué demonios sucede Itachi? -_ Deidara le tomo del hombro preocupado -

- _por favor ve a la central, pide refuerzos para la dirección donde vive Sakura Haruno, Fugaku Uchiha a regresado a la ciudad y tiene secuestrada a esa jovencita. _

- ¿_tu... tu padre apareció?_ - sus ojos se abrieron sobresaltado -

- _no hay tiempo para pensar Deidara, ve a informar de todo lo que sucede. _- sin perder el tiempo salió del restauran donde estaban cenando -

- ¿_acaso estás loco?, tu solo no vas a enfrentar a ese desgraciado, andas desarmado! _- intento frenar a su amante pero Itachi solo se abrazo posesivamente a Deidara despojándolo de la pistola que el cargaba - _será suficiente con esto, y tengo más que suficientes motivos para resguardar mi vida _- acaricio el anillo en su dedo como si fuera un símbolo de buena suerte -

Salió corriendo rumbo a la vivienda de Sakura Haruno, dejando a un perplejo Deidara conmocionado y desarmado.

- _¡Itachi regresa!, ¡por mil infiernos no vayas solo!_ - intento seguirlo pero ya el moreno le llevaba un tramo aventajado -

Deidara estaba indignado, no quería que su compañero hiciera tan osada búsqueda, conocía que Fugaku Uchiha era un hombre calculador al límite, frio y gélido, capaz de muchas cosas para vengar su mancillado honor y planes frustrados.

Una angustia inexplicable se le atravesó entre pecho y espalda, un sentimiento de pérdida lo hizo correr como el viento rumbo a la central policial más cercana, mientras corría se dedico a mandar mensajes a todos los superiores y policías relacionados con el caso de Fugaku, después de tantos meses se había estancado el caso, pero nunca se cerró la investigación.

Algo lejos de allí un Itachi jadeante al fin daba con la dirección de Sakura, vivía en una casa de buena posición económica, la vivienda parecía inhabitada ya que todas las luces y ventanas estabas apagadas y cerradas, el sitio despertaba muchas suspicacias, la experiencia de Itachi como policía le llevo a esa conclusión, no se atrevió a entrar de manera violenta, más bien se tomo con sumo cuidado inspeccionar los alrededores. Paso al jardín y rodeo la casa para buscar otra entrada, descubrió una puerta corrediza de vidrio que conectaba con la cocina, cauteloso deslizo la puerta y paso dentro, todo seguía a oscuras, no veía bien pero continuo el recorrido por la vivienda, sin prisas y el arma de Deidara en sus manos inspecciono toda la planta baja, no hayo nada anormal, salvo algunos muebles movidos como señal inequívoca de una pelea o forcejeo.

Sin prisas se movió rumbo a la segunda planta de la vivienda, sus sentidos se agudizaron más aun, posiblemente Fugaku estuviese esperándolo atrincherado en la última y más lejana de las habitaciones, ese habito era común de ver en secuestradores o cualquier maniático con tres dedos de frente.

Mientras terminaba de subir las escaleras su celular no cesaba de vibrar dentro de sus pantalones, Itachi trato de obviar el molesto ruido y la sensación de los movimientos contra su muslo, su mente estaba más interesada en conseguirse cara a cara con su padre, después de tantos meses escapando de la justicia de la cual fue parte en el pasado cercano.

Con la cautela que se le caracteriza abrió una a una las puertas de toda la segunda planta, cuando solo quedaba una sintió nuevamente la molesta vibración, ya tenía la certeza de que su padre le había tomado el pelo, no estaba en esa casa, su frustración hizo que le diera un puntapié a la puerta para abrirla, tras ella solo vio la nada, otra habitación completamente vacía como el resto de la casa.

- _era demasiado sencillo de imaginar... nunca actúas tan linealmente padre_. - frustrado comenzó a bajar otra vez las escaleras pero la vibración terca y persistente de su celular lo hizo al fin ver de quien se trataba - _mensajes de Deidara._

sin asombro abrió los 6 mensajes que el rubio había mandado en menos de 5 minutos, uno tras otro contenían frases alusivas a sus actos, como ya llegue a la central, llame al detective Sarutobi que llevaba el caso de Fugaku, otro preguntaba si se encontraba bien y así sucesivamente hasta que entro un último mensaje en ese instante, Itachi lo leyó con los ojos muy abiertos, sus dedos sobre el techado del aparato temblaron descontrolados, su garganta se lleno de saliva al punto de tener unas ganas nauseabundas de vomitar, tuvo que posar su espalda contra las barandas de la escalera para no colapsar, todas esas sensaciones se las causo la simple frase en el mensaje de Deidara que decía: _**Fugaku está en tu casa .**_

La casa estaba silenciosa, se podía ver a una parte del grupo familiar reunido en la sala, la situación era realmente tensa ya que su acostumbrada paz fue interrumpida por la abrupta llegada de alguien del pasado, Fugaku Uchiha. su presencia fue notada por Mikoto que estaba aun levantada ayudando a Naruto con la bebe, la peque de Miko - chan estaba muy inquieta esa noche, parecía sentirse mal y quebrantada ya que comenzaban a salirle su primer diente, Naruto y Sasuke no habían dormido bien por tres noches seguidas, la bebe de casi 6 meses solo se la pasaba llorando, negada a comer alimentos sólidos o biberón por el dolor en sus encías, el rubio se encontraba ya al límite de su resistencia física y emocional, ver a su hija pasando hambre y molestias por unos simples dientes lo amargaba y enfadaba.

Sasuke había aprovechado la ayuda de su madre para poder ir a estudiar, tanto stress por Mikoto había causado que detuviese sus labores de la universidad y dedicarse exclusivamente a ayudar a Naruto, esa noche el menor de los Uchiha estaba en la habitación estudiando y Sai, el ultimo integrante de la familia no se encontraba en casa, había pedido permiso para salir con Gaara y llegaría un poco tarde. el panorama fue ese, esa escena fue la que se consiguió Fugaku cuando ingreso a su antiguo hogar casi a media noche, encontró a su abnegada, fiel y sumisa esposa entretenida en la cocina calentando un biberón para la bebe y haciendo un poco de té para ella y Naruto ya que la noche de desvelo se anunciaba larga.

- _sigues igual que siempre Mikoto..._ - fue un susurro que recorrió el cerebro de la mujer como filosas agujas envenenadas, tal terror se apodero de ella que el biberón en sus manos cayó al suelo y rodo cerca de la mesa de la cocina - ¿_no piensas darle la bienvenida a tu esposo? _

Sin prisas, con una suavidad casi mortal Fugaku estiro su mano y atrapo la de su mujer, apretó instantáneamente con fuerza brutal, Mikoto dio un pequeño quejido de dolor, su boca ni si quiera pudo emitir algún otro grito, el miedo le bloqueo las cuerdas vocales.

sus ojos asustados recorrieron el aspecto actual de Fugaku, estaba obviamente desaliñado, llevaba una barba maltrecha y desarreglada, sus cabellos negros con tonos grises por la vejes estaban sucios y más largos, la ropa que cargaba parecía vieja como sacada de algún baúl olvidado, un suéter negro de cuello alto y pantalones gris plomo desgastados sobre todo en las rodillas, pero a pesar de su delgadez, vejes y malos cuidados, atrás de todo eso aun estaba el Uchiha de porte altanero, recio y metódico, su voz autoritaria no cambiaba, más bien se volvió aun peor, sus ojos negros estaban desorbitados y perdidos en la casa, Mikoto noto como Fugaku le dio un pequeño puntapié al biberón de su nieta, eso le helo la sangre ya que en la sala estaba Naruto y Miko - chan esperándola a ella.

_-¿fue niña? _- hablo fríamente notando el vistoso color rosa del biberón -

- _no tienes nada que buscar aquí Fugaku, aprovecha de irte en sana paz antes de que sea muy tarde._ - no supo de donde salieron esas palabras, no parecían propias de ella y más aun con el miedo incontrolable que cargaba -

- _quiero conocerla, saber de ustedes, que ha sucedido en estos meses. _- su voz era plana, fría y sin emoción alguna -

- _es muy tarde para eso. _

_- nunca es tarde para regresar al carril a esta familia, devolverla a lo que debió ser siempre_. - sus ojos negros se afilaron en un segundo cuando vio como alguien entraba a la cocina -

Naruto venia somnoliento y con Miko - chan sobre su regazo, había pasado más de media hora peleando por que comiera y su último recurso fue el biberón que iba a buscar en ese instante.

- _tú… _- Fugako soltó a Mikoto por la impresión, su boca se curvo grotescamente como si fuera a gritarle algo pero no pudo, su mente se desconecto un instante, vagando en el pasado no tan lejano, en donde el fantasma opresor de Minato aun lo atormentaba, ese rubio demonio de ojos claros pareció dibujarse sobre el rostro sorprendido de Naruto, burlándose de él, jugando con su inestable emoción y su conciencia aturdida por tantas cargas - _no... Minato Namikaze... _

- _¡Fu... Fugaku! _- el rubio trastabillo en seguida, un miedo inmenso le hizo apretar a su bebe más aun entre sus brazos, ese maldito hombre lo había lastimado profundamente a él, a Sasuke y a todos los integrantes de esa familia, su miedo no era simple, era complejo, oscuro y casi fóbico -

- _Minato Namikaze... -_ volvió a repetir con una voz susurrante y perdida, no podía diferenciar el pasado del presente, ya no había diferencias -

- _Fugaku vete en paz, aquí no hay nada que te interese... por favor. -_ aun temblando Mikoto trato de sujetarle el brazo pero el mayor se soltó bruscamente y dio unas largas zancadas hasta Naruto -

- _aun vives, aun después de tantas cosas vives y te atreves a poner un pie en mi casa! - _se lanzo sin contemplación contra Naruto, olvidando que llevaba a la bebe sujeta en brazos -

Naruto acabo estampado contra la pared, un sudor frio y perlado recorrió sus sienes, sintió las manos gruesas, firmes y frías de Fugaku sobre su cuello, lo estaba aprisionando firmemente pero sin ahorcarlo, sintiendo como aquel hombre respiraba pesado y brumoso. Su terror le hizo cerrar muy fuerte los ojos, estaba negado a abrirlos pero los quejidos de molestia que daba su hija por la incomoda posición lo obligaron a llenarse de valor y encarar al hombre frente a él.

- _se... señor Fugaku, ¡suélteme! _- forcejeo un poco pero el nombrado parecía con la vista pérdida en algún punto de su rostro, con la expresión inequívoca de que estas pensando con todas tus fuerzas en recordar algo importante -

- ¡_eres un mal nacido, atreverte a venir aquí a envenenarle la mente a mi hijo! _- se acerco peligrosamente al rostro del rubio - _vamos a saldar algunas cuentas Minato..._

- _¡el no es Minato! _- Mikoto armada de todo su valor se lanzo sobre Fugaku pero este la empujo sin contemplación contra la puerta del refrigerador haciendo que la pobre mujer cayera desplomada en el suelo instantáneamente -

- ¡_abuela Mikoto! _- Naruto grito con toda su alma al verla tendida allí -

-_ ella no importa, aquí las cuentas deben ponerse en claro maldito santurrón, te has burlado de mi familia, engañando a Itachi para que se acostara contigo, maldito engendro que lo preño!_ - sus manos apretaron con fuerza el cuello de Naruto, con tal fuerza que la respiración se le dificulto de un segundo a otro. - _voy a terminar contigo de una vez por todas, si el accidente en el auto no te mato, entonces yo hare el trabajo directamente... acabare con tu miserable vida de una vez por todas._

Sentía que se desmayaría, el aire faltaba cada vez más, su garganta seca y abierta al máximo por oxigeno, sin la capacidad de batallar y liberarse por llevar a su hija en brazos, protegiéndola de la furia desquiciada de Fugaku, entendió que lo confundía con su fallecido padre, que tenia cruzado el pasado y el presente por la locura, ya no era una persona cuerda con la cual dialogar, este ser solo era un manojo de confusiones mentales.

Pataleo unas cuantas veces buscando alejar al demonio que le quitaba la vida poco a poco, gritar no era efectivo, no podía, no salía ni un mísero sonido de su garganta, recordó vagamente que Sasuke subió a estudiar, en la segunda planta no escucharía lo que sucedía, en ese instante una lagrima recorrió su rostro, una lagrima de dolor y terror, una y varias más, incontrolables, tantas que hasta Fugaku suavizo su agarre para preguntar.

_- ¿te arrepientes de haber tomado el futuro de mi hijo? -_ susurro al oído de Naruto con malicia -

- ¡_es...esta... loco! ¡Usted esta desquiciado y loco, yo no me arrepiento de nada y no soy Minato! _- grito con todo lo que le daba su garganta en ese instante -

- _Sai._ - mascullo débilmente al notar a la bebe en brazos de Naruto -_ también ese engendro debe desaparecer de este mundo... _

Si estaba aterrado, ahora un escalofrió dantesco sacudió su cuerpo entero, Fugaku había fijado su atención en la pequeña Mikoto confundiéndola con Sai, Naruto sintió desesperación, un terror no por su vida, si no por la de su hija, si el moria era una cosa pero aquella pequeña apenas empezaba a ver el mundo y un mal nacido como Fugaku no podía arrebatarle la oportunidad de vivir.

- ¡_ella no es Sai!_ - grito con más fuerza aun, con un dolor y una potencia que sobresalto hasta al moreno -

- ¡_cállate! _- volvió apretar con más fuerzas el cuello de Naruto, dejándolo sin aire por fin -

Sentía que la vista se volvía borrosa, su cabeza dolía horrible y le daba vueltas, los sonidos se distorsionaron mientras el peso de su hija en brazos se triplico sintiéndola como una tonelada de acero, estaba por desmayarse, luchaba por mantenerse consiente ya que si no lo hacia Mikoto no tendría quien la protegiera, su boca se abrió como pez fuera del agua, varias veces, intentando gritar el nombre del único ser capaz de sacarlos de esa situación.

- _muere de una maldita vez... muere, muere, muérete por fin Minato Namikaze. _- una sonrisa sádica y retorcida ilumino su rostro para después dar un ronco gemido, casi gutural, como un grito ahogado -

Fugako soltó repentinamente a Naruto, este se deslizo hasta el suelo tosiendo frenéticamente en un claro intento de su cuerpo por obtener aire y liberar sus vías respiratorias, veía borroso pero noto como Fugaku estaba gimiendo de dolor aferrado a la pared tras él, una de sus manos estaba sobre su costado derecho casi a la altura de su cintura, en el suelo bajo el comenzó a haber incontables gotas rojas, estaba sangrando por alguna herida.

- _lo... lo lamento Fugaku... pero mi familia se quedara en este mundo un poco más._ - la figura de alguien conocido salió tras el nombrado con un punzo en mano -

-_ Sa...Sasuke! _- Naruto vio claramente a su compañero, lucia enfadado y con el punzón temblándole en las manos, su rabia y miedo lo hicieron tomar lo primero que pudiese para salvaguardar la vida de su familia -

- ¿_están bien? _- se agacho en seguida frente al rubio para ayudarlo a levantarse, su plan era salir de esa casa enseguida -

- _sí, pero tu mamá esta inconsciente en el suelo_ - se movió al sitio donde Mikoto permanecía tendida -

Sasuke apretó mas sus dientes y el arma rudimentaria que utilizo, no dudaría en clavarla otra vez sobre su propio padre si se interponía nuevamente, con mucho cuidado alzo a su madre en brazos. Fugaku aun jadeaba de dolor inclinado al fondo de la cocina, su vista se nublaba gracias al dolor, no estaba seguro de donde le asentó la puñalada su propio hijo, pero tampoco dejaría escapar a Minato, en su mente perdida seguía viendo a Naruto como Minato y a la pequeña Miko - chan como Sai.

-¿_a dónde van? _- con dificulta dio algunos pasos interponiéndose en la única salida que tenían - t_enemos una deuda pendiente Minato._

- ¡_el no es Minato! acaso estás loco, ¿perdiste el juicio en tanto tiempo huyendo? _- Sasuke le grito furioso -

- ¡_ja ja ja ja! -_ el mayor de los Uchiha se doblo en una risa dantesca, desencajada y que puso los pelos de punta a Naruto y asusto a Mikoto en sus brazos_ - no juegues conmigo niño... yo sé muy bien a quien tengo en frente._

- _yo también lo sé, en frente mío esta un maldito ser que ya no es mi padre, ni es nada en mi corazón, se volvió un viejo y sucio recuerdo que se niega a desaparecer... _- con mucho cuidado coloco a su madre en una esquina y le pidió a Naruto alejarse también, tendría que pelear con Fugaku para quitarlo del camino -

-_ no lo hagas Sasuke, ese hombre ya no sabe quién es quién, creo que ni recuerda tu existencia._ - Naruto se aferro a su brazo con fuerzas -

- _no importa, solo quiero sacarlo de esta casa, nuestra casa, y que nunca más regrese._ - dio algunos pasos seguros hacia su padre, con el orgullo hinchándole el pecho, dispuesto a todo por liberar a ese hogar de Fugaku -

- _fue una buena charla..._ - sin prisas siguió buscando donde estaba herido, la puñalada fue poco profunda para fortuna de Fugaku, Sasuke clavo sin suficiente fuerza así que solo tenía una pequeña herida bajo la ultima costilla por detrás, una zona blanda y sin peligros de desangrarse -

- _apártate del camino o el próximo lugar donde pondré esto será tu corazón, si es que aun lo tienes. - _Sasuke hablo sin miedos, lleno de valor y alzando el punzón por sobre el rango de su pecho -

Fugaku no se inmuto en la absoluto, mas bien, sonrió, una débil y desquiciada sonrisa se fue curvando en sus labios, no temía a nada o la locura lo hacía no temer, se sentía poderoso como en el pasado, amo y señor de los destinos de sus hijos.

- _mi querida Mikoto esperaba por mí, sabía que regresaría al hogar, no lo dudo ni un segundo ya que dejo intacto algunos lugares especiales... _- movió su mano ensangrentada hasta la parte trasera de su cintura, allí, justo allí llevaba algo que movería la balanza de la suerte - _dejo en su sitio el arma cargada que yo guarde hace tiempo atrás, un pequeño seguro de vida en caso de algún suceso en casa que ameritara sacarla, solo ella y yo conocíamos el escondite._

El moreno trastabillo al ver el metal oscurecido por los años, sucio de polvo y sangre pero seguramente funcional todavía, una pistola es algo impredecible, pero siempre funcionan en situaciones inesperadas.

-_ baja el arma. _- Sasuke hablo autoritario, tragándose su miedo y el terror de que una bala acabara con la vida de su familia -

- _creo que deberías ser tu quien baje el punzón._ - camino unos pasos apuntando a Sasuke, cuando llego frente a el tomo el punzón y lo lanzo al suelo lejos fuera de la cocina -

Un golpe seco siguió a aquel acto, Sasuke recibió un cachazo en la mandíbula con el mango del arma, el golpe lo hizo caer sentado, su labio inferior se lacero comenzando a sangrar copiosamente, unos metros tras él, Naruto ahogo un grito de miedo, ver como su amante caía ante su padre fue duro y doloroso, las esperanzas ganadas segundos antes ya se desvanecían como la sal en el agua.

-¡_no te atrevas a matarlo!_ - el rubio corrió hasta donde Sasuke atravesándose en medio de él y Fugaku Uchiha -

- _no te metas en esto Naruto. -_ Sasuke trato de empujarlo lejos, pero su rubio amante siguió persistente en su sitio -

-_ tengo todo el derecho de meterme. Este hombre mato a mi padre, intento matarme, a mi bebe también, trato de arruinar mi relación contigo y sin contar todo lo que le hizo a Itachi, a ti... a tu madre - _sus puños estaban cerrados fuertemente, de la rabia, ya ni si quiera sentía el anterior episodio de terror, ahora lo carcomía el coraje de ser víctima, de estar en desventaja ante el mayor de los Uchiha-

- _Mikoto... -_ Sasuke noto que Naruto no la llevaba ya en sus brazos, con nervios miro hacia su madre inconsciente pudiendo notar a un bulto que se movía junto a ella, Naruto dejo a la bebe resguardada con su abuela, riesgoso, pero menos peligroso que enfrentar a Fugaku con ella encima -

-_ estará bien mientras nosotros estemos bien. _- tomo la mano de Sasuke con un fuerte apretón, necesario para regresarle el valor perdido ante su padre -

-_ par de estúpidos... ¡son unos estúpidos! _- Fugaku se movió de un lado a otro por la única salida, blandiendo la pistola y susurrando incoherencias -

Parecía perdido en su mundo de locuras, esos segundos los aprovecho Sasuke para dirigirle una mirada cómplice a Naruto, ambos comprendieron el plan sin decirse palabra alguna, dejaron que Fugaku siguiera balanceándose de una esquina a otra hasta que Sasuke se puso de pie y corrió hacia él en un abrazo mortal, Fugaku trastabillo chocando con el marco de la puerta, forcejearon duramente, para Sasuke era difícil, su padre le ganaba en altura y fuerza por mas loco que estuviese.

- ¡_maldito mocoso, te morirás ahora mismo!_ - entre el forcejeo libero la pistola para dispararle a Sasuke -

- ¡_ahora Naruto! _- grito con fuerzas cuando sintió el frio metal enterrándose en un costado suyo, si Naruto fallaba en su parte del plan el moriría -

no hizo falta más para ver al rubio saltando sobre ambos hombres, busco como meter sus manos entre la trifulca para desarmarlo pero toda lucha y forcejeo culmino con el sonido de un disparo, los tres cayeron al suelo, Naruto se vio aplastado por la espalda de Sasuke y encima de los dos un Fugaku furioso, el olor a pólvora le entro de lleno, no sabía hacia donde se dirigió el disparo pero averiguo del modo más dantesco la triste realidad, una tibia humedad comenzó a caerle en el rostro, gotas y mas gotas de sangre surcaron su mejilla como si fueran lagrimas, aterrado miro a Sasuke que aun estaba sobre él como un peso muerto, sus orbes azules se abrieron en grande al verlo, del cuello del Uchiha brotaba aquel manantial carmesí, como pequeños ríos, copiosamente, fatalmente.

- ¡_Sasuke! _

sus lagrimas se mezclaron con la sangre, ni si quiera podía respirar por el peso los dos Uchiha sobre él, sus manos temblorosas se deslizaron sobre el cuello de Sasuke, buscando la herida de bala, tanteo varias veces con sus dedos pero solo sentía lo resbaloso y viscoso de la sangre, nada más, su angustia creció imaginando que el disparo había sido en la nuca, su terror se acrecentó con un ímpetu sobrehumano de salir de allí abajo, se retorció muchas veces hasta que sintió como estaba más ligera su carga, noto el cuerpo de Fugaku moviéndose aun con pistola en mano rodeándoles hasta tenerlo a su espalda, en ese momento Sasuke recobro la compostura y también se levanto, su brazo derecho, cuello y hombro estaban bañados en sangre.

-_ ¿dónde te hirieron? -_ Naruto se aferro a su cuello con ojos llorosos -

- _no... no soy yo. -_ centro su vista en Fugaku, sabía muy bien que la pistola no se había disparado, más aun, estaba casi completamente seguro que el arma envejecida de su padre estaba atascada, hubo varias oportunidades de dispararla y nunca lo hizo. -

- _baja el arma y arrodíllate en el suelo_- la voz conocida de alguien interrumpió al trió -

-_ Itachi... -_ Fugaku ladeo la cabeza herida para encontrarse con él, el disparo había venido de atrás y rozo la oreja del mayor como modo de advertencia -_ fuiste capaz de dispararle a tu propio padre. _

-_ y volvería hacerlo sin fallar la puntería._ - dio unos cuantos pasos acortando la distancia entre ellos -

- _tienes talento... lástima que el maldito de Minato te arruino la carrera y la vida. _- sonrió con morbo hacia Naruto - _vine a quitarte ese problema hijo, vas a seguir estudiando y serás un gran policía, el mejor del país... _- sin un ápice de miedo limpio sus manos para agarrar mejor el arma -

- ¿_dónde está Sakura Haruno?, ¿qué hiciste con ella?._ - pregunto con sequedad, era la única duda que traía en mente desde que abandono la casa de la pelirrosa -

- _ella está bien, solo la puse a dormir un rato, gritaba mucho y no aceptaba mi idea de venir aquí conmigo. -_ Empuño la pistola directo contra Itachi - ¿_alguna otra pregunta?_

- _ninguna._ - miro con indignación a su madre tendida en el suelo, a la bebe, su hermano y Naruto, todos bajo la locura de ese hombre que alguna vez el llamo padre. -_ quiero que salgamos de aquí, hablemos solo los dos._

- _no puedo, necesito acabar con el desgraciado de Minato._

- ¿_Minato? -_ Itachi alzo una ceja asombrado -

- _está loco, tiene perdido el espacio tiempo, cree que Minato es Naruto y Miko - chan es Sai_ - Sasuke le saco de la duda con rapidez -

- _hasta este punto llego tu obsesión Fugaku. _

- _tú eres mi futuro, tu harás muchas cosas en la vida, yo te pondré los peldaños necesarios..._ - hablo con elocuencia, la lengua mordaz de un loco delirante -

- _yo estoy viviendo a mi modo, a pesar de tus maldades, tus abusos, tu crueldad, a pesar de todo eso yo continúe mi vida, sigo viendo adelante y llevo vida sobre la muerte que intentaste darle a todo lo que se acercaba a mí. _

-_ ¡idiota!... siempre fuiste un idiota sin ambiciones, te dejaste seducir por un don nadie, abriéndole las piernas para que te arruinara la vida._

El silencio reinante fue interrumpido por el sonido de un puñetazo, Itachi había roto todos los limites de precaución, la rabia lo consumió al escuchar aquellos gritos de su padre, insulto tras insulto y ni una chispa de arrepentimiento, su cuerpo se movió solo clavándose su puño derecho sobre la quijada de aquel que le dio la vida junto a su madre.

- _no volverás a insultarme... es la última vez que dejare que hagas eso, cierra tu boca y acepta de una maldita vez que te equivocaste, que nos arruinaste el pasado y sin embargo supimos superarlo, Sasuke tuvo más valentía que yo a su edad, deje que mataras al padre de mi bebe, me lo arrancaste de los brazos, intentaste que lo abortara, y a pesar de todo eso Sai nació y creció, se volvió un chico increíble que también supo hacer las cosas para superar su pasado. Y yo... yo quiero rehacer mi vida, borrar todo el dolor que me causaste, ser feliz, crecer en muchos sentidos junto a alguien especial. Y tú interrumpes ese futuro brillante, eres un obstáculo para todos Fugaku Uchiha._

Alzo su pistola al mismo tiempo que su padre, los dos apuntándose al corazón, midiendo sus límites, ambos por razones de peso en sus mentes y cuerpos, los dos deseando la rendición del contrario como modo de supremacía. Pero ninguno declino, más bien, el ambiente se tenso en tal modo que Sasuke y Naruto no se movieron ni un milímetro de su sitio. El menor de los Uchiha rogaba por que la pistola de su padre siguiera atascada, era una necesidad que salvaría vidas, pero el destino es cruel, frio e inesperado.

-_ dispara primero Itachi... o yo lo hare. _- Fugaku apretó delicadamente el gatillo del arma jugando con sus amenazas -

- _no sabes las ganas que tengo de hacerlo, en verdad que no lo sabes, pero no lo hare, no manchare mis manos con tu sangre y ahora menos aun que tengo una nueva vida que quiero cuidar y proteger de ti, y eso lo hare con dignidad y no por venganza._

Con la misma agilidad que alzo el arma, la bajo, esperaba un destello de humanidad en su padre, muy dentro de el guardaba una mínima esperanza, se jugaba no solo su vida, también la de todos en esa casa. Aferrado a la última oportunidad recordó su llegada allí hacia unos momentos atrás

* * *

No había nada, solo una sombría casa vacía, la frustración en Itachi fue evidente, y sus nervios se crisparon todavía más con el mensaje de Deidara lo hizo llegar inmediatamente a su hogar, no tardo más de 15 minutos en presentarse allí, para cuando bajo del auto que lo trajo vio la realidad del caso. Autos patrullas detenidos a una cuadra del lugar para no despertar sospechas, policías de civil resguardando las calles aledañas, un par de ellos lo detuvieron al verlo correr hacia la casa pero al revisar su identificación de policía lo dejaron pasar.

- ¡_Itachi! _- Deidara corrió a su encuentro con preocupación -_ llegaste a tiempo._

- ¿_qué ha sucedido? _- se sujeto de los brazos del rubio para recuperar el aliento, le habían pasado demasiadas cosas en pocos momentos -

- _tu padre ingreso a la casa hace unos 15 minutos, lo venían siguiendo desde que secuestro a la hija del director de investigaciones._

_- la casa estaba vacía... no conseguí a Sakura por ningún lado._

- _la saco de la casa una hora antes de que te hiciera la llamada, aparentemente te tendió una trampa para alejarte de tu casa, su meta no era la chica..._

- _si no mi familia. _- sentencio fríamente -

- _aun no encontramos a Sakura Haruno, pero ella fue quien nos alerto de su propio secuestro, su padre le enseño a aprovecharse de las situaciones, logro avisar de que Fugaku la estaba siguiendo en un mensaje de texto, desde ese instante se activaron las alertas y pudieron dar con el paradero de él. _

- ¿_nadie ha intentado entrar a la casa?_

_- aun no, está muy bien oculto en la cocina, sabe perfectamente que no hay ventanas con vista accesible al exterior, nos estamos haciendo una idea de sus posibles movimientos._

- _voy a entrar. _- siguió su paso rumbo a la casa pero Deidara lo detuvo -

- ¡_no te dejare hacer esa locura! _

- _debo hacerlo, no voy a permitir que mi padre me recrimine por segunda vez mis decisiones, ten por seguro que lo hago por mí, por ti y por lo que ocurrirá a futuro._ - se detuvo frente a su prometido abrazándolo con toda la pasión que podía, le dijo tantas cosas con ese contacto, su calor, suavidad, ternura y agradecimiento. _- estamos comenzando a cumplir tus sueños, no pienso detenerme en cumplirlos Deidara, por eso hago esto. _

Sin persuadirlo pero con un dolor extraño que carcomía su pecho lo soltó, se desprendió lentamente de aquel abrazo, Deidara debía dejar que las cosas sucedieran así sintiera un cumulo de contradicciones por las palabras de Itachi, su seguridad y su persistencia en cumplir sus sueños, los de ambos. Las cartas estaban echadas esa noche, Itachi enfrentaría a su némesis por última vez y sería tan doloroso y fatalista como imagino.

_**Continuara…**_

Al fin, otro capi traido a tiempo!, me esforcé mucho esta vez, las ideas me brotaron solitas, es que escribo mejor bajo situaciones riesgosas en los capis XD, me apasiona estas angustias y seguían sintiéndolas hasta el capitulo siguiente, desenlazo de todo el drama, además de la pronta culminación del fic ToT.

**Próximo Capitulo:**

**Un destino trazado con sangre**


	43. Un destino trazado con sangre

Bienvenidos, este es mi primer fic de Naruto, algo tarde no, pero bueno, por algún lado se comienza esto, espero lo disfruten, el fic es un Sasu x Naru( típico pero me encanta ), también otras parejas que saldrán a su debido tiempo y no quiero dar mucho spoiler XD. Mundo alterno, mpreg ( al que no sepa que es, largo, no quiero quejas después) Yaoi como todos mis amados fics, y nada más que decir, esto será algo de romance, humor, amor y angustia. Ah… Naruto no me pertenece, es de Kishimoto – sama, espero no se enfade por todo lo que le hare a Naruto y Sasuke je je je.

_**Contra la corriente**_

_**Capítulo 43**_

_**Un destino trazado con Sangre**_

Los recuerdos de su llegada se colaron como una película en su cabeza, la sensación del abrazo con Deidara, el sentimiento que lo embargaba era más grande que él, su petición de matrimonio en un momento como ese, hasta irónico resulto y premonitorio de otros acontecimientos que Itachi guardaba celosamente en su mente, de cosas y casualidades de vida.

Con un sabor agridulce en la boca regreso al presente de su situación, allí de pie, cara a cara con su padre, bajando el arma que hacia segundos apuntaba al corazón, no estaba seguro si dejo de apuntar por miedo, valentía excesiva o una pequeña y miserable muestra del amor que aun quedaba albergado en su corazón para Fugaku, prefirió deshacerse de esos pensamientos, tenia vidas que proteger y especialmente la suya que valía por dos.

- _te dije que me dispares antes que yo lo haga_. - la aptitud de su hijo le causo una confusión evidente en los ojos de Fugaku -

- _no lo hare. No puedo volverme un monstruo como tú, no quiero la carga de haber matado a mi propio padre por más que se lo merezca._

- _¡idiota! eres un blandengue como imagine, lo más triste es que yo no te eduque para ser cobarde._

- _mas cobardes han sido tus actos, bajos, sucios, ruines. Quitaste y dispusiste de las vidas de todos a tu placer y antojo._

- _realmente no me interesa escucharte Itachi, más bien... -_ sonrió con una frialdad nunca vista, alzo la pistola apuntando directamente al corazón de su hijo - _es mejor que te vayas al infierno hijo._

Todo fue en cámara lenta, Sasuke y Naruto vieron como Fugaku cumplía su palabra, segundos dantescos y eternos, al final la pistola del mayor de los Uchiha si funciono, el disparo seco y frio resonó fuera de la casa. En ese instante Deidara estaba a pocos metros de la entrada junto al detective Sarutobi, ambos discutían sobre lo planeado de irrumpir dentro de la casa a la orden de un comando especial que seguiría a Itachi, pero aquel sonido del arma paralizo al rubio, algo dentro de él se quebró, como si miles y miles de trozos de su corazón hubiesen caído destrozados, con angustia se llevo la mano al pecho, estaba vivo y angustiado repentinamente por el sonido diabólico de aquel disparo.

- ¡_entrare! _- sin respetar los planes de su superior acabo irrumpiendo también dentro de la casa-

Deidara corrió angustiado hasta la cocina, el sitio donde todo sucedía, al llegar consiguió la imagen de una tragedia. Itachi estaba en el suelo con Naruto a su lado, el rubio sollozaba amargamente mientras en la otra esquina Fugaku forcejeaba con Sasuke por la pistola, su corazón quebrado de susto ahora ardía en una rabia visceral, angustiosa y vengativa. Sin pensar si quiera se lanzo sobre Fugaku, este no lo había visto llegar hasta que fue muy tarde, Deidara lo estrello contra la mesa de la cocina, una y otra y otra vez, Sasuke quedo parado frente a ellos, observando impávido como el rubio desato una violencia inimaginada contra su padre, le golpeo infinidad de veces, varios puñetazos desfiguraron sus pómulos, reventaron su nariz, perdió tres dientes lacerando sus labios. Deidara no tuvo la compasión de Itachi ni su respeto, creía que alguien como Fugaku no se merecía ni si quiera respirar el mismo aire que ellos.

después de tantos golpes acabo jalándolo de los cabellos arrodillándolo frente a él y poniéndole su pistola en la quijada, airado, dolido en el alma y en el corazón, sin notarlo si quiera el rubio tenia marcados dos largos caminos de lagrimas en sus mejillas, llorando sin saberlo, con una pasión vengativa hacia el que tanto daño a su amor.

- _desde que me asignaron vigilar esta casa siempre me pregunte como un padre podía hacer tanto daño a sus hijos, como lastimaba y no tenia arrepentimiento alguno. Pero ahora no me pregunto eso, ahora solo busco una ínfima razón para no volarte la cabeza, librar al mundo de ti y tu escoria humana. _- su mano no tembló ante el gatillo, su mente bloqueo el respeto y la dignidad que debe tenérsele a la vida, ya había quitado varias y este ser no merecía otra oportunidad -

-_ Dei... Deidara. _- la voz susurrante de alguien saco al nombrado de su transe. -

- ¡_Itachi! _- el rubio volteo a verlo con los ojos inundados de lágrimas -

- _no hables. _- Naruto trato de acomodarle mejor entre sus brazos, podía ver la mancha roja que manaba de la camisa del moreno sin precisar de donde venia la herida -

- _no manches tus manos... _- hablo con debilidad pero tratando de mantenerse lucido -

Deidara no bajo el arma, estaba paralizado con el sentimiento de venganza, cegado y dolido hasta que sintio la mano de Sasuke sujetándole la muñeca y bajándole el arma, los dos hermanos no querían mas sangre, violencia o dolor, bastaba con lo sucedido, Fugaku estaba maltrecho, minimizado y humillado frente a todos, era suficiente ya.

-_ ¿por qué?... ¿por qué no acabar con él? _- Deidara se movió hasta donde estaba Itachi - ¡_te hizo tantas cosas y estas herido!_

- _porque no quiero que manches tus manos, ahora menos que nunca, tengo que tenerte a mi lado, me pediste matrimonio, quiero casarme contigo, y lo más importante es que... _- con suavidad llevo la palma de su mano hasta su estomago - _necesito al padre de mi hijo._ - sonrió adolorido, la bala había rozado su costado izquierdo, por suerte Sasuke se había lanzado sobre Fugaku segundos antes de que disparara en su contra-

-_ ¿padre?... ¡¿el padre de tu hijo?! _- un temblor incontrolable domino sus labios, no sabía si reír, llorar o volarle de una la cabeza a Fugaku por dispárale a Itachi en su estado, la ultima opción fue tentadora pero el grupo de policías que iba a ingresar a la casa interrumpió la locura del rubio -

Al final Fugaku fue puesto bajo custodia policial, Itachi fue trasladado de emergencia a la clínica de Konoha, todo el desastre ocurrido en casa de la familia Uchiha no se borraría con facilidad, el sitio fue la base, surgimiento y caída de Fugaku Uchiha, la casa quedo impregnada de dolor, sangre y tristeza, quizás era hora de abandonar ese sitio que traía tan malos recuerdos a todos.

Unas cuantas horas después todos estaban reunidos en la sala de espera de la clínica ya que Itachi tuvo que ser intervenido por la herida de bala, hasta donde les habían informado, no era algo de emergencia pero si de cuidado ya que su condición complicaba las cosas. Tsunade también llego al lugar mandada a llamar por el mismo Itachi, ella estaba al corriente de su estado y quería calmar las dudas de Deidara y los demás.

- ¡_no puedo entender por qué diablos Itachi no dijo nada! -_ el rubio se debatía en su monologo desesperado, daba un sin fin de vueltas en la sala de espera, angustiado por la salud de su compañero no miraba a nadie más -

- _es reservado. _- la voz de Tsunade lo saco de sus discusión a solas - _no quería ilusionar a nadie hasta estar seguro que todo venía bien. _

- _doctora Tsunade _- Naruto le saludo asombrado por su llegada -

- _todos parecen sorprendidos por la noticia, pero no quiero ser yo quien explique las razones de Itachi, que sea el mismo quien lo haga a su debido momento._

La espera no fue mucha después de la llegada de Tsunade, Itachi salió bien de la intervención y fue llevado a una habitación para su recuperación. Con la nueva noticia nadie se atrevió a entrar primero que Deidara, dejarían que ambos se dijeran sus razones.

Itachi despertó un tanto adolorido, no creyó realmente que todo había culminado, que su padre estaba al fin atrapado. Sereno enfoco su vista en los aparatos que estaban rodeándolo, como olvidar el pitido rítmico del corazón de su bebe, era la misma sensación a cuando salió del coma, recordó el dolor de una posible pérdida pero estaba seguro que este bebe seguiría el mismo terco camino por sobrevivir como Sai.

Aquel pequeño nuevo tesoro, suavemente poso ambas manos sobre su vientre, allí, justo allí crecía esperanza, una nueva vida para cerrar un ciclo y abrir otro, dio un hondo suspiro salido del alma que fue interrumpido por la llegada abrupta de Deidara, lo vio parado frente a la puerta, con una mirada indescifrable de dolor y felicidad, no sabía que decirle ni que diría el.

- ¡_eres un tonto!_ - fueron sus únicas palabras para un recién salido de la anestesia Itachi -_ ¡un grandísimo tonto! _

Sin más palabras pero si mucho llanto atragantado, Deidara se lanzo a los brazos del moreno suavemente para no lastimarlo pero si con la emoción reprimida de su angustia, estuvieron en ese abrazo largo rato hasta que Itachi interrumpió el silencio consolador.

- _discúlpame por no decírtelo antes._ - hablo suavemente -

- _eres el tonto más grande del universo, cómo pudiste esconderme algo así, y más sabiendo que moría por que esto sucediera, ¡un hijo de los dos Itachi! _

- _no se... fue miedo al principio, emoción, temor de lo que sucediera después, al final quise confirmar mis sospechas y fui donde Tsunade, ella me hizo un chequeo que arrojo positivo._

- _no puedo creerlo, aquí hay un bebe _- sonrió enorme al tiempo que acariciaba el vientre de su compañero. - _y... ¿cuándo paso?, yo trate de ser cuidadoso para ti con esto._

- _creo que me mentí a mí mismo, no sé porque fui imprudente adrede, todas las últimas veces que estuvimos juntos cuando te decía que no había peligro de nada... siempre lo hubo pero algo dentro de mi me suplicaba dejarte culminar, permitir que el destino o la suerte jugara con nosotros. _- sonrió un poco avergonzado, hacía años que no sentía tal dicha en el -

- _Itachi eres un grandísimo tonto, un tonto que amo con locura, ¡que me hará papá!_ - no cavia dentro de sí, sus bromas y predicciones sobre su futuro con el mayor de los Uchiha empezaban a cumplirse seriamente -_ debemos casarnos pronto, el bebe no nacerá fuera del matrimonio, yo quiero representar todo lo que no tuviste, cuidarlos, protegerlos, amarlos hasta que se me acabe la vida en ello. _

con suavidad bajo su rostro para unirlo al de Itachi, un beso de agradecimiento infinito, por tantas y tantas cosas que se abrían en sus caminos, por la simpleza y pureza del amor que se tenían, por alcanzar sus metas a pesar de las tercas negativas de Itachi al inicio, de disponerse a llenar con amor las grietas que dejo el dolor en su corazón, hacerlo revivir la llama de la pasión, volverlo loco de amor y de ternura porque se lo merecía una y mil veces, cambiarle las infinitas lagrimas derramadas por risas, en fin, amarlo y solo amarlo para siempre.

después de la conversación necesaria Deidara dejo que los demás entraran, la familia en pleno rodeo la cama del moreno, Itachi miro a todos con pena, parecían esperar algún discurso de su parte, una aclaratoria pero cuando iba a hablar fue interrumpido por su hijo, Sai se había enterado de la situación por un mensaje de Deidara hacia una hora, estaba en casa de Gaara cuando supo del suceso y no espero un segundo para dirigirse a la clínica, ahora estaba frente a su madre, jadeando por la carrera, angustiado con la información a medias que recibió.

- _Sai... _- Itachi lo miro con ternura, tratando de buscar las palabras correctas para hablarle -

- ... - el mencionado corrió a sus brazos, como un pequeño asustado se abrazo a Itachi fuertemente, enterrando su rostro en ese pecho tibio que lo acuno pocas horas, en el, sollozo un rato silencioso y retraído -

- _cálmate hijo, ya paso todo. _- deslizo sus manos por la espalda de Sai, dándole suaves palmadas de consuelo, como si fuera otra vez un niño pequeño buscando cariño - _todo termino, no hay nada que lamentar._

- _pero tu... _- al fin levanto su rostro bañado en lagrimas hacia su madre - _casi te mata, otra vez te iba a perder, te alejarían definitivamente de mi lado y no me permitirían disfrutar de ti. No tuve esta oportunidad por años, ese desgraciado no me dejo estar en tus brazos, sentir tu corazón, que me consolaras o regañaras cuando lo necesite, por eso lloro, porque no deseo perderte nunca, porque eres mi madre y aprendí que no importa como seas físicamente, igual me llevaste en tus entrañas, me alimentaste y me protegiste de ese monstruo como mejor pudiste._

_- todo termino Sai, ya no te preocupes, ahora solo debemos disfrutar de las oportunidades de la vida, hace 15 años no pude ser tu apoyo y protección, pero quiero que sepas que ahora te necesito para que me ayudes a mí y a Deidara porque... estoy esperando un bebe. _

Sai lo miro con total asombro, parecía dispuesto a dar su opinión pero no podía, tenía las lagrimas atragantadas y solo pudo demostrarle su felicidad abrazándolo aun mas, sentía que su madre merecía otra oportunidad, que todo el amor que le negaron a dar lo soltara, ya lo estaba haciendo con él, pero un bebe le daría la completa harmonía que ellos necesitaban. Sin duda estaba feliz por Itachi, por el atolondrado novio de este y por el mismo que experimentaría de primera mano cuidar y amar a alguien consanguíneo tan directo, un hermano o hermana a quien proteger y cuidar.

todo estaba ya dicho, Itachi pudo dar algunos pormenores de su condición a la familia, contaba con algo más de dos meses de gestación, y se percato de su estado por las típicas incomodidades del primer trimestre de embarazo, tenia nauseas matinales, malestar en sus caderas y pecho, pero lo que le dio la estocada final de su condición fue la reaparición de aquella línea oscura en su bajo vientre, la marca que tuvo con Sai por todos los 9 meses regreso, una línea que recorría desde su ombligo hasta el hueso púbico. En ese instante llamo a Tsunade para pedirle una cita, temía que algo no estuviese bien por su edad y su trabajo ya que esas últimas semanas habían sido fuertes y los malestares se le confundieron con stress.

Todos estuvieron encantados con la noticia, especialmente su madre Mikoto, pensaba que al fin Itachi tendría paz y el tiempo para dedicarse a amar a los suyos, a rehacer su vida como tenía derecho, ya Fugaku era tema del pasado, herido y degradado a la nada, su locura y maldad no los tocaría nunca más, no habría modo humano de que ese demonio se librara de la justicia. por todo lo acontecido fue intervenido en la misma clínica de Konoha bajo estricta vigilancia policial, sus heridas físicas no representaron mayor problema pero las heridas de la mente eran otra cosa, su cerebro estaba bombardeado de pasado y presente, había perdido la cordura en el espacio tiempo, una sicosis o un delirio, lo que tenia era suficiente para encerrarlo en un pabellón psiquiátrico, escaparía de las rejas físicas de una prisión, pero su cuerpo y mente ya estaban atrapados en la pesadilla del rencor y la venganza como un espiral interminable y eterno.

Esa noche interminable al fin culmino, Itachi seguiría en la clínica por unos días más, Tsunade deseaba tener la tranquilidad de que nada nuevo sucedería. el juicio contra Fugaku Uchiha se llevo varios meses, primeramente por los daños físicos del victimario y también por el compendio de situaciones antiguas y nuevas de las que se le acuso, no solo tuvo la imputación por actor intelectual de la muerte de Minato Namikaze, también un sin fin de acusaciones por corrupción, malversación y faltas hacia su estatus en la policía, también fue acusado de rapto por lo sucedido con Sai y Sakura Haruno, esta última fue localizada horas más tarde esa noche en su propia casa, Fugaku la había atado y amordazado escondiéndola dentro de un ropero en el segundo piso de la vivienda. Sobre esos cargos pesaron otros mas, ataque a un funcionario policial y otros dos intentos de asesinato por el incendio provocado en el departamento de Naruto y este último y desesperado intento por matar a más de un integrante de su propia familia.

El juicio duro casi un mes, volviéndose de interés publico, nada mas de leer en la prensa el repertorio de acusaciones contra el Uchiha era suficiente para llenar de curiosidad a toda Konoha. ese fue otro duro camino para Itachi y los suyos, estaban en el ojo de la noticia, su condición para el día del veredicto final no ayudaba, contaba ya con 6 meses de embarazo y debía presentarse a juicio igual que Naruto, ambos trataron de llevar el asunto bajo perfil pero era imposible, cada vez que fugaku lograba verlos en el juzgado se armaba un alboroto, el mayor se descontrolaba como nunca al confundir ese triste pasado con el ahora, sin pudor o recato insultaba a Itachi y a Naruto, maldecía mil veces su vientre, el hombre había perdido el ultimo rastro de cordura en esos meses bajo prisión.

El veredicto final fue el de culpable en todos y cada uno de los cargos, pero también fue librado de la cárcel por su condición mental y emocional, el juez ordeno que fuera internado en un centro psiquiátrico bajo estricta vigilancia. Itachi por fin veía fin a la odisea, salió del juzgado acompañado de Deidara, Naruto y Sasuke.

-_ ¿te encuentras bien? _- el rubio miro como su "prometido" estaba un tanto distraído en sus pensamientos -

-_ perfectamente. -_ suspiro audiblemente y sonrió al tiempo que acariciaba su notorio vientre de 6 meses -

-_ ya podemos decirle adiós a todas estas insoportables audiencias. _- Naruto apresuro el paso tomado de la mano de Sasuke - _pasara sus últimos días en cuatro paredes blancas y solo._

- _eso no repondrá lo sufrido y perdido, pero tendremos la certeza de que no regresara a nuestras vidas nunca más._ - el menor de los Uchiha apretó más aun su agarre con Naruto -

-_ ahora Itachi, es tiempo de casarnos, ¿o pretenderás darme el si mientras tienes al bebe_? - Deidara pasó su brazo protector por la cintura del Uchiha -

- _solo una reunión por civil, no quiero nada del otro mundo. _- estaba melancólico, su padre habría de acabar sus días en la locura, nunca se dio a la tarea de disfrutar el presente, solo comía, dormía y vivía para odiar el pasado. era una profunda tristeza saber que Fugaku jamás amo a sus nietos, que Sai y Mikoto estaban fuera de su corazón, y ahora, este bebe que venía en camino tampoco tendría si quiera el conocimiento de su abuelo, a veces no se puede pedir imposibles a la vida misma -

-_ alégrate un poco Itachi, debemos planear no solo tu matrimonio, también el cumpleaños de Miko-chan, será dentro de menos de 3 meses. _- Naruto le palmeo el hombro con emoción - _ella y el bebe cumplirán casi igual._

_- tienen razón. _

Itachi decidió terminar de sentirse mal por su padre, era hora de disfrutar de los regalos de la vida, y el más grande y hermoso eran sus hijos, Sai se volvió aun mas unido a él, estaba tan encantado con la llegada de un hermano o hermana, Itachi y Deidara decidieron no saber el sexo del bebe hasta que naciera, y con una nueva vida también debió hacer cambios en su hogar, se mudo al departamento de Deidara mientras acondicionaban una pequeña casa que compraron entre ambos y que no estaba muy lejos de su antiguo hogar, tendrían muy cerca a su hermano, madre y demás, Sai también se fue con ellos, él y Dei-chan como le llamaba se llevaban bien, era una especie de amistad nacida por la simple y llana razón de ayudar a Itachi a ser feliz.

Se casaron sin mucha alharaca, Itachi no se sentía en condiciones de hacer una fiesta y tampoco lo quería, con casi 8 meses fue un simple acto protocolar en la prefectura de Konoha. Aun estaban recién mudados a solo dos casas de su antiguo hogar, todo estaba patas arriba y lo único en que pensaban era en culminar la habitación del bebe, el tiempo se les venía encima con los arreglos, pintura, muebles y detalles. Esa noche aun Gaara y Sai estaban dedicados a darle los últimos detalles a la habitación, conversaban banalidades arrodillados en el suelo gracias a su labor.

- _entonces van dos..._ - susurro Sai para si entre una risa contenida -

- _¿de que hablas?_ - el pelirrojo lo observo atentamente un segundo -

- _que nos hemos vuelto unos decoradores de habitaciones para bebes, primero la de Miko-chan y ahora la mi hermano._

- _me gusta hacerlo._ - Gaara volvió a su labor de pintar -

- _pero sabes algo, me gustara mucho mas decorar la de nuestro hijo._

Para cuando termino la frase Sai, Gaara estaba con el pincel temblándole en la mano y una enorme y evidente raya de pintura en la pared.

- ... - su boca se curvo tratando de entender lo que el moreno dijo cómodamente -

- _no te asustes, aun no pasara eso_. - le tomo las manos temblorosas a Gaara para calmarlo - _pero si quería ponerte al tanto de que mi madre y mi padre me heredaron ese don._

- _yo..._ - aun estaba pálido, se imagino un solo segundo a un pequeñito revoltoso pelirrojo corriendo entre ellos - _no sería malo, eso sí, primero hacemos las cosas en su debido orden, nos graduamos, trabajamos, nos casamos y después el bebe._

_- no te aseguro nada, mi familia tiene la peculiaridad de nunca hacer las cosas del modo tradicional._ - sonrió divertido -

- _eso lo sea mejor que nadie Sai._ - acerco su rostro al del moreno para robarle un pequeño beso -

Estaban absortos en el beso sin notar que alguien se había parado en la entrada de la habitación para inspeccionar.

- err... - Itachi carraspeo un segundo a modo de enterarlos de su presencia -

- _eh..._ - ambos se separaron súbitamente muy sonrojados -

- _¿cómo va todo?_ - obvio lo que hacía su hijo con Gaara y se ocupo de detallar los murales que estaban casi listos -

- _pronto terminaremos mamá._ - Sai se levanto del suelo para ayudarlo a entrar a la habitación, no quería que itachi tropezara con alguno de los botes de pintura esparcidos por el suelo - _ya recogeremos este desastre._

- _me gustan los colores._ - se quedo contemplando el mural más grande donde iría la cuna -

Era un gran y brillante campo de girasoles, Sai fue el de la idea, como no tenían el género del bebe pues decidió hacer algo en tonos amarillo y verde pastel, un bello campo lleno de las flores que amaba su madre. Itachi lo contemplo meditativo por un rato, con sus manos entrelazadas en su vientre de 9 meses, había sido un embarazo magnifico, tan distinto al de Sai, estaba acompañado, lo amaban mucho y a su hijo también, tenía el apoyo de Deidara que estaba tan exaltado por el acontecimiento, vivía llegando todas la noches con regalos para el bebe, tanto femeninos como masculinos, ya que ambos se prometieron no preguntar nada sobre su sexo, les bastaba con saber mes a mes como venia evolucionando en las consultas.

Dio un pequeño suspiro de satisfacción, se dio cuenta que ya no añoraba el pasado de Minato, solo le recordaba con mucha ternura y respeto, el sentimiento de amor seguiría allí, el Namikaze le dio un hijo, fue su primera experiencia amorosa e intima, así que se merecía estar en un lugarcito de su corazón, como un recuerdo bonito.

-_ para mañana en la tarde podremos acomodar la cuna y los demás muebles. _- Gaara recorrió con la mirada todo el lugar, había quedado realmente hermoso -

-_ gracias a los dos por su trabajo_ - palmeo la espalda a su hijo hasta que repentinamente apretó su hombro con fuerza -

- ¿_qué pasa? _- Sai sintió bruscamente los dedos de itachi clavados en su piel -

- ¡_rompió fuente! _- el pelirrojo retrocedió dos pasos evidentemente asombrado por el suceso -

Recordaba ese dolor, esa sensación, ese sentir aterrador de hacia años atrás, sus piernas flaquearon, las alertas se prendieron en todo su cuerpo, se había sentido incomodo hacía varios días pero se lo atribuía al peso extra, las noches de desvelo que le daba su bebe con sus patadas y movimientos, a veces se mofaba de Deidara por lo hiperactivo que eran ambos. Pero hoy no era cansancio, presión o agotamiento, ni si quiera una falsa alarma, era la ansiada y aterradora hora de traer a su segundo hijo al mundo.

- _cálmense... estoy bien. _- logro articularlo al irse el dolor que le recorrió inclemente el cuerpo -

- ¡¿_cómo nos calmamos si estas parado en un charco de liquido amniótico?!, el bebe ya viene y Dei - chan no está en la casa._

- _pero están ustedes _- tomo a Sai de la mano fuertemente - _por favor ve a la casa y avísale a tu abuela y a Sasuke._

- ¿_y que hago yo?_ - Gaara pregunto seriamente -

- _tráeme el teléfono para llamar a Tsunade._

- ¿_y Dei - chan?, no lo vas a llamar._

-_cuando estemos en la clínica, no quiero angustiarlo demás, falta un buen tiempo para que tu hermano nazca._ - llevo sus manos al bajo vientre, la incomodidad en el lugar no disminuía _- dense prisa._

Sai salió rápidamente rumbo a la casa de su abuela Mikoto , al tiempo que Gaara se movía a la sala buscando el teléfono inalámbrico que Itachi necesitaba. Mientras ambos jóvenes se apresuraban, el mayor de los Uchiha se tomo su tiempo para cambiarse la ropa húmeda en su habitación, también dejo a la vista sobre la cama matrimonial el bolso con sus cosas personales y las del bebe, entre tantas emociones recordó su primer parto, lo distinto y terrible que había sido, el miedo aterrador que lo inundo por casi dos días continuos.

* * *

Era un jovencito inexperto, sin nadie que le diera luces de lo que le pasaba, una madrugada despertó con un incomodo dolor en su baja espalda, no supo si por miedo o por desconocimiento pero lo oculto de su madre y principalmente de su propio padre, paso todo el día encerrado en su habitación. Itachi tenía terminantemente prohibido andar por la casa, pero igual salía un poco a la sala o la cocina en horas que Sasuke estuviese durmiendo su siesta o de noche, no le gustaba ver a su pequeño hermano encariñado con el bebe, además, Fugaku lo reprendía cada vez que se acercaba a él, pero ese día su madre Mikoto trato de averiguar qué sucedía, Itachi no había salido para nada, su hijo estaba ya alejada de ella gracias a Fugaku y por ello descubrió muy tarde el avanzado estado de Itachi.

El día finalizaba cuando Mikoto se atrevió a entrar la habitación buscando que Itachi comiera, los platos del desayuno y almuerzo seguían intactos sobre una pequeña mesita fuera de la habitación. Intrigada y preocupada llamo varias veces a la puerta para entrar pero no tuvo respuestas, algo dentro de ella le pedía a gritos verlo, y así lo hizo. Sus ojos no dieron crédito a lo que encontró, su pobre hijo estaba de rodillas en la cama, con su frente pegada a la pared, bañado en sudor y jadeando como un perro en un día caluroso.

- ¡_itachi! _- asustada logro llegar a su lado, para su desgracia era evidente que estaba en labor -

- _mamá... duele. _- logro atajar su mano entre la de el -_ me duele mucho._

-_ hijo... cálmate, respira profundo y contéstame, ¡¿por qué no avisaste?! _- trato de hacerlo acostarse pero Itachi no se movió un milímetro de lugar -

- ¡_se lo llevara!... si nace me lo quitara._ - al fin levanto su rostro lleno de dolor y bañado en lagrimas -_ no puede nacer... aun no._

- _mi vida. _- fue como si le arrancaran el corazón, la impotencia le quemaba las entrañas, ella más que nadie sabía de la felicidad que representa dar a luz un hijo, pero Itachi no podría, no tenía el derecho de tomarlo en sus brazos y amarlo como se merecía -_ vamos recuéstate._

- _no... no llames a mi padre._ - se movió un poco abrazando a su madre -

- _no tiene que llamarme, ya estoy aquí. _

Tanto Itachi como Mikoto quedaron paralizados, en la entrada de la habitación estaba el hombre más frio y despiadado que conocían, a su lado había una figura menuda, gorda, de edad avanzada con su rostro arrugado y cabellos grisáceos, era un ser frio, tanto o más que Fugaku.

- ¿_es él? _- la vieja mujer no se inmuto para nada al ver a Itachi en la cama -

- _así es. _

- ¿_quién es ella? _- Mikoto se aferro más aun a su hijo -

-_ la partera, atenderá al problema de Itachi._

-_ es... ¡es mi hijo no un problema!_ - le grito como pudo, el dolor lo estaba matando, el agotamiento y las casi 24 horas en labor -

- _Mikoto sal de aquí. _

_- déjame estar con él, me necesita Fugaku, está sufriendo y asustado. _- miro a su esposo con una liga de temor y suplica -

- _tu lugar ahora es allí afuera, Sasuke despertó y esta llamándote. _

Al final no pudo quedarse con él, se separo de Itachi llorando descontrolada, era como si la torturaran poco a poco, pero debía aguantar, por el mismo Itachi, ahora es que le necesitaría.

De allí en adelante fue una pesadilla, la vieja partera lo trato como un pedazo de carne que no merecía respeto, sus tratos, métodos y ética resultaban nulos y ortodoxos. En esas horas comprendió que ese día era el indicado, que Fugaku hubiese hecho lo mismo con o sin él entrar en parto, la matrona le repitió varias veces que ella le induciría el parto, que corrió con suerte al adelantársele a su llegada porque le facilito su trabajo.

* * *

Volvió a respirar profundamente, esos recuerdos le atragantaban la garganta con lagrimas, recordar el dolor no era bueno en esos instantes, era tiempo de paz, felicidad y bienvenida, sintió que cuando saliera por esa puerta ya un ciclo estaría muriendo y otro naciendo, que al tener a su bebe en brazos, culminaría sus ansiadas ganas de ejerce su labor como padre, que experimentaría muchas cosas nuevas, que sabría de desvelos y de llanto, de sonrisas y cólicos, que tendría muchos pero muchos años para aprender a criar a alguien. Con cuidado tomo el bolso de la cama, se lo hecho al hombro y limpio su cara perlada en sudor, era hora de hacer un esfuerzo más para ver el futuro.

- _bebe, esta vez será distinto, te podre cargar apenas nazcas, alimentarte, cuidarte. No estarás solo, tendrás una familia que te proteja, un hermano mayor y un padre maravilloso. _- sonrió suavemente con la mirada en su vientre –

_**Continuara…**_

Kiiiaaaaaaaaaaaa…. Ya viene el final!, creo señoritas y no tan señoritas que serán solo 2 capítulos y ya, solo dos para culminar este fic que tantas cosas buenas me trajo, lo disfrute muchísimo. Volviendo al tema, ya cerre el pasado completo de Itachi con ese recuerdo, solo nos queda disfrutar del nacimiento del bebe, pido sugerencias sobre nombres, tanto de niña como de niño, aun no me decido ji ji ji, lanzare una moneda cuando dé a luz XD, cara niña, cruz niño, bueno, me despido por ahora y en unos días subo el de No. 6, nos quedaremos aun con ese que ahora es que da para rato, byeeeee… mata nee!

**Próximo Capitulo:**

_**Con el nuevo día**_


	44. Un nuevo dia

Bienvenidos, este es mi primer fic de Naruto, algo tarde no, pero bueno, por algún lado se comienza esto, espero lo disfruten, el fic es un Sasu x Naru( típico pero me encanta ), también otras parejas que saldrán a su debido tiempo y no quiero dar mucho spoiler XD. Mundo alterno, mpreg ( al que no sepa que es, largo, no quiero quejas después) Yaoi como todos mis amados fics, y nada más que decir, esto será algo de romance, humor, amor y angustia. Ah… Naruto no me pertenece, es de Kishimoto – sama, espero no se enfade por todo lo que le hare a Naruto y Sasuke je je je.

_**Contra la corriente**_

_**Capítulo 45**_

_**Un nuevo día**_

Sai emprendió una carrera a la casa de su abuela que estaba a solo dos casas de distancia, no tardo nada en pasar el portón metálico medio abierto para comenzar a tocar la puerta desesperado. Estaba realmente nervioso, sus manos le sudaban y no podía estar quieto en su lugar, la simple idea de que su madre podía dar a luz antes de llegar a la clínica lo espantaba, con ese pensamiento toco varias veces más hasta que un despeinado y molesto Sasuke le abrió la puerta.

-_ ¡¿acaso estás loco para tocar así a estas horas?! _- Sasuke andaba en "paños menores", entiéndase que solo una bata de baño puesta a la carrera cubría su cuerpo -

- _tío Sasuke... _- respiro hondo dejando los nervios por un segundo, iba a relatarle lo sucedido cuando vio salir una cabellera rubia que se ocultaba tras el sofá de la sala, su torpe hermano y su tío estaban jugando a esas horas _- lamento interrumpir tus hábitos sexuales nocturnos con Naruto pero es una emergencia. _

- ¡_no hacíamos nada malo!_ - el rubio bufo ofendido tras el sofá -

-_ habla de una buena vez antes de que te tranque la puerta en la cara._

-_ mamá rompió fuente, ¡ya viene el bebe! _

-_ ¿Itachi va a tener al bebe? _- de la nada salto Naruto de atrás del sofá con un cojín pequeño cubriendo sus partes privadas -

- _vamos. _– Sin pensarse si quiera como andaba vestido salió junto a Sai de la casa _- Naruto avísale a mi madre._

- _en seguida lo hago. _- subió corriendo las escaleras mientras Sasuke y Sai regresaban a donde Itachi -

En el corto camino de retorno Sai le conto todo lo que sucedió. Cuando al fin entraron encontraron a Itachi paseando de un lado a otro de la sala, meciéndose como había aprendido en las clases para padres que tomo con Deidara, caminando meditativo y lleno de un autocontrol impresionante, especialmente Sasuke quedo incrédulo por su anterior experiencia con Naruto, en esa ocasión sufrió no solo física, si no verbalmente, gritos, insultos, reproches, y ahora, esperaba encontrar algo parecido y no fue así.

-_ Sasuke , ¿le avisaron a mamá? _- poso su mano sobre el hombro de su hermanito -

-_ sí, ¿pero tú estás bien? - _solo atino a mirar con serias dudas a su hermano mayor -

-_ incomodo pero bien. _- sonrió levemente _- esperemos al resto para irnos._

-_ ya pedí un taxi, llega en 15 minutos. _- Gaara salió de la cocina con teléfono en mano -

- ¿_y Deidara? - _el menor de los Uchiha lo busco por toda la casa con la mirada -

- _tenía trabajo, pero le avisare cuando lleguemos a la... _- su conversación fue interrumpida por el desagradable dolor de una contracción -

Aun apoyado del hombro de Sasuke se comenzó a mecer respirando tan honda y lentamente como podía, el dolor era un infierno, le parecía más fuerte e intenso que el que recordaba cuando tuvo a Sai. Apretó una y otra vez el hombro de Sasuke sin notarlo si quiera, su pobre hermano estaba nuevamente siendo la pera de boxeo de un partiruento.

- ¿_ya? –_ el menor pregunto con un hilo de voz, su hombro estaba siendo estrujado a la saciedad por Itachi -

- _aun... -_ dejo caer su cabeza moviéndose más aun, el dolor no cesaba tan rápido como hacia unos minutos atrás, buscando aliviarlo bajo su mano libre hacia sus caderas, masajeándolas una y otra vez hasta que todo el suplicio termino _- había... olvidado lo horrible que son las contracciones._

- ¡_itachi! -_ la conversación fue interrumpida por la llegada abrupta de su madre con Naruto y la pequeña Miko-chan sobre su hombro - ¿_ya tienes todo listo? _

Como toda una madre abnegada abrazo a su hijo y le interrogo minuciosamente sobre lo acontecido, aquella conversación y el ir y venir de Sai con los últimos detalles de lo que llevaría su madre a la clínica hizo que el tiempo pasara volando, el taxi que pidieron llego puntual y pronto Itachi y su familia entera estaban en camino a la clínica de Konoha. Sin mucha alahara Itachi bajo del taxi ayudado por Sai y Sasuke, como le había advertido por el camino a Tsunade sobre su llegada, en la entrada de emergencias estaba la rubia con una enfermera y la infalible silla de ruedas.

-_ llegaron rápido _- saludo a su paciente con un fuerte abrazo maternal, para ella Itachi fue siempre más que un paciente, lo quería como a un hijo - _hoy si me darás la oportunidad de atender tu parto._

- _si... -_ asintió a duras penas mientras se sentaba en la silla, las contracciones estaban volviéndole loco - _duele más que cuando Sai._

-_ ciertamente los segundos partos son más dolorosos pero también más rápidos, saldrás de esto antes de que amanezca _- palmeo la espalda del moreno con suavidad -

Entre chistes de lo diferente que había sido atender a Naruto, Tsunade se encargo del ingreso de Itachi, le asignaron una habitación en el piso de maternidad que lucía realmente solitario a esas altas horas de la noche. Mientras la rubia se ocupaba del Uchiha, fuera de la habitación estaban todos, sentados en una larga fila de sillas de espera, quien los escuchara hablar allí juraría que eran la familia muy extraña y dispareja del mundo.

- _el tonto de Dei - chan no llega. _- Sai se paseaba de un lado a otro con su celular en mano -

- _está en servicio, para un policía no es fácil deslindarse de las responsabilidades. _- Mikoto hablo dulcemente mientras mecía a la pequeña Miko- chan en sus brazos, su nieta resulto altamente apegada a ella, tanto, que había noches es que acababa llorando por dormir con su abuela, por esa razón aquella noche Sasuke y Naruto disfrutaban de un tiempo para ellos a solas.-

-_ ya llegara. -_ Sasuke se reclino de la pared tras el -

-_ y si no llega, ¿quién entrara al parto con Itachi? _- Naruto pregunto inocentemente -

-_ Sasuke. _- todos respondieron al unisonó haciendo que el nombrado trastabillara en su lugar -

-_ ¿yo qué? _

- _Tío baka Sasuke se aguantara los gritos de mi mamá. -_ Sai lo palmeo por la espalda divertido -

- ¡_claro que no!... sufrí mucho con Naruto como para volver a pasar por eso -_ instintivamente llevo su mano al lugar donde Itachi le lastimo sin querer -

- _se buen hermano Sasuke -_ hasta Naruto se puso del lado de Itachi -

- _no se trata de ser bueno, ¡se trata de sobrevivir a todo un compendio de apretones y agarres mortíferos! _

_- no hay necesidad de discutir por ello, Deidara llegara antes de que nazca._

La voz calmada y clara de Itachi interrumpió al grupo, todos fueron sorprendidos por el moreno, estaba de pie como si nada, trajeado eso sí, con la bata verde enfermo de la clínica, lucia cansado pero jamás fuera de su férrea y serena personalidad.

- ¿_qué haces parado aquí fuera? _– Su hijo le sujeto del brazo dispuesto a escoltarlo dentro de la habitación nuevamente pero Tsunade le interrumpió -

- _va a caminar un poco, aun le falta para que llegue el momento. _

_- ¿y toda esa prisa para qué? _- Sai rezongo contrariado -

- _contigo fueron casi dos días en labor, temí que esta vez fuera mas rápido pero creo que me equivoque. _- sonrió levemente y se alejo por el largo pasillo del piso con su porte Uchiha en alto. -

- _Itachi es fuerte, no pedirá ayuda así la necesite, por eso vayan con el aunque diga que no _- la rubia se alejo del grupo sonriendo, aun les faltaba varias horas antes de tener que atender ese nacimiento -

El grupo decidió montar guardia hasta que el padre de la criatura apareciera, según el mismo Itachi, Deidara ya estaba enterado de la situación y hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano para llegar a la clínica de Konoha a tiempo.

No hubo necesidad de sortearse las responsabilidades ya que el primero en acompañar a Itachi fue el mismo Sai, se ofreció encantado, sentía que debía retribuir todo el trabajo y dolor que le había causado a su madre el mismo cuando nació.

- ¿_qué crees que sea? _- miraba meditativo a Itachi mientras este seguía su paseo por el piso de maternidad -

- _tengo mis sospechas._ - hablo suavemente al tiempo que pasaba su brazo por sobre el hombro de su hijo -_ sea lo que sea siempre será amado._

_-¿y no han escogido nombres? _

_- ninguno en particular._

_- ¿cómo no vas a tenerle un nombre?... ¿ni si quiera pensaste en uno cuando me esperabas a mi? _

- _pensé muchos, demasiados Sai, pero finalmente alguien ajeno a mi te dio un nombre..._ - sintió como la tristeza lo acompañaba otra vez - _por eso no tengo nombre para tu hermano, cuando nazca sabré que elegir._

_- lo siento. _- la pena lo invadió por la pregunta que hizo, fue como recriminarlo injustamente -

- _no te preocupes tanto hijo... _- detuvo su andar para enfrentar otra terrible oleada de dolor, sintió mas fuerte que antes aquella lacerante sensación, cerro sus ojos respirando profundo, tratando de mitigar todo eso sin claudicar. -

Con algo de temor se dejo sujetar del brazo por Sai, sintió su mano firme y tibia, era increíble que su propio hijo estuviese allí para él, ayudándole con la dura espera.

- ¡_itachi! _- el silencio del piso de maternidad fue inundado de aquel grito fuerte y claro -

- _Dei... Deidara. _- el nombrado levanto la cabeza para localizarlo con la mirada -

- ¡_al fin llegue! _- lanzo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su esposo - _hice lo imposible por estar aquí rápido._

- _aléjate. _- sentencio con un gemido ahogado, el olor y calor de Deidara le incomodo totalmente -

- _pero... -_ quedo en una pieza por la actitud del moreno -

_- no te lo tomes a pecho Dei - chan, te acercaste en un mal momento._ - Sai le palmeo la espalda como un gesto de consuelo -

- ¿_duele mucho? _- se acerco con cuidado junto a Itachi pero este solo atino a taparle la boca su mano sudorosa -

- _no... no hables. _- gimió fuertemente al tiempo que buscaba apoyo en la pared tras el -

Deidara comprendió lo incomodo que resultaba interrumpirlo, se limito a tomar su mano y dejarse estrujar sin quejas, miraba con asombro como su esposo se retorcía silencioso, con una dignidad y altura que no vio en Naruto cuando lo llevaba en el taxi. Quizás se lo atribuyo a la edad de Itachi o también era por su anterior experiencia que lo preparo emocionalmente para esta vez, permaneció divagando en ello hasta que el mismo Uchiha lo regreso a la realidad.

- _Deidara. _- le jalo del brazo unas cuantas veces -

- ¿_ya puedo acercarme a ti? _

-_ ayúdame a llegar a la habitación. _- sentencio recostando su cuerpo al de su pareja -

- _te llevo. _- sin esperar a la respuesta, lo alzo en sus brazos como si fuera una novia -

- _el... bebe, me presiona mucho._ - llevo su mano al bajo vientre, la sensación de presión entre sus piernas le dificultaba el caminar -

- ¿_ya viene? _– el rubio emprendió el camino de regreso a la habitación junto a Sai y su madre -

- _no, aun no. pero llegaste a tiempo. _- con cansancio reclino su cabeza del hombro de su esposo, estaba feliz de tenerlo a su lado -

Se sentía a salvo, en unos brazos seguros y cálidos, al fin tenia a quien quería, Deidara era su presente y su futuro, sintiéndose lleno en tantos sentidos de su vida, en ese momento de dolor y fatiga, su cuerpo se relajo tanto que solo volvió a notar su situación cuando Deidara le deposito suavemente en la cama, apenas le soltó otra vez los dolores atacaron su cuerpo, no dejo que su esposo se alejara de él, lo retuvo aferrando su brazo izquierdo con una saña inmensa.

- _Tsunade... llámala. _- articulo gimiendo por lo bajo -

- _yo voy. -_ Sai salió rápidamente de la habitación en busca de la rubia -

- ¿_como esta? _- Mikoto aprovecho de entrar a la habitación al ver como su nieto salía desesperado -_ le duele mucho. _- Deidara susurro preocupado, nunca había visto a Itachi claudicar con nada -

- _tranquizate, el te necesita con fuerza y seguridad._

Así como cuando Naruto, Mikoto se ocupo de ayudar a su hijo, mimándolo en sobre medida, limpiando su frente sudorosa y hablándole sobre lo hermoso de poder estar con él en ese acontecimiento. Tsunade volvió a la habitación trajeada de verde, estaba a punto de atender una emergencia cuando Sai la localizo.

-_enderézate, vamos a ver como sigue esto. _- sin pena alguna levanto la manta del moreno para revisarlo -_ ocho... _

- _está cerca. _- Mikoto acaricio la cabellera húmeda de su hijo -

- _tendrás que aguantar un poco más, debo hacer una cesárea de emergencia, vendré apenas termine, no se te ocurra pujar antes de tiempo._ - palmeo la pierna de Itachi al tiempo que acomodaba sus mantas otra vez -

- _intentare... no hacerlo. _- una sonrisa forzada se apodero de el -

- _estaré de regreso en menos de hora. _- salió de la habitación tan rápido como llego -

Itachi no quiso asustar a nadie pero esa sensación inequívoca de pujar ya la tenía asentada en el, había hecho un esfuerzo sobrehumano por evitar adelantar las cosas, pero no aguantaría mucho mas. En ese rato siguiente pasearon por la habitación desde Naruto, Sasuke y Gaara, entrando de ratitos mientras Itachi podía conversar por escasos minutos, el resto del tiempo Deidara, Mikoto y Sai eran sus apoyos, uno corría por agua fría, el otro le masajeaba y así iban tratando de estirar la llegada del bebe para Tsunade.

- ¿_no han pensado todavía en nombres? _- la abuela no se metía en esos temas, pero la curiosidad le mataba, quería poder saludar a su nieto o nieta como se debía -

- _Itachi no quiso escoger nada, y respeto su decisión... _- el rubio siguió hablando bajito mientras masajeaba las caderas del nombrado -

- _ya sabrán mi respuesta._ - su voz se volvió un hilo repentinamente, el dolor y la sensación de pujar era irrefrenable -_ no aguanto mas..._

- _no lo hagas, espera a que Tsunade llegue amor._

_- ¡me... pides imposibles! _- gimió con fuerza al tiempo que se movió de su lugar quedando a cuatro patas sobre la cama -

- ¿_qué intentas? -_ Deidara lo miro asustado -

- _no... daré a luz acostado, ¡me niego... a pasar por esa tortura otra vez!_ - los horribles recuerdos del parto de Sai lo hicieron tomar esa decisión -

_- pero..._ - intento jalar a Itachi hacia la cama pero la misma Mikoto le detuvo del intento -

- _déjalo hacer lo que desee, sufrió demasiado en esa ocasión y si su cuerpo le pide tomar esa postura, no se lo reproches..._

Con sumo cariño su madre le recogió el largo cabello suelto en una coleta baja evitando que le cubrieran el rostro mientras daba a luz. Deidara estaba algo paralizado, no sabía si por miedo o felicidad, era un cumulo de sensaciones contradictorias dentro de el, no supo de su alrededor si no hasta que sintió la mano cálida de Itachi sujetando su muñeca, eso lo regreso a la realidad de su esposo a punto de dar a luz.

- _yo lo hago..._ - con suavidad tomo la toalla que su suegra utilizaba para secar el sudor de la frente del moreno- _quiero ayudar._

- _tu... escogerás el nombre si es niño... y yo si es niña... _- Itachi sentencio con suma dificultad. -

- _no hables, concéntrate en no dejarlo salir hasta que llegue Tsunade._

_- idiota. _

No veía el tiempo en que esa puerta donde tenía la vista puerta se abriera, seguía a cuatro patas en la cama, la posición le aliviaba las ganas de pujar y el peso extra en las caderas que no lo dejaba en paz cuando estuvo acostado, si fuera posible, pretendía alumbrar a su hijo así, algo le impulsaba en quedarse en esa posición.

_-¿listos para ese parto?_ - Tsunade apareció en la habitación seguida de dos enfermeras y la pediatra correspondiente -

_- al fin llega_ - el moreno levanto la mirada con alivio -

_- hora de traer ese bebe aquí. _- sonrió con satisfacción al tiempo que dejaba que las enfermeras le ayudaran a ponerse la bata verde y guantes - ¿_vas a quedarte así? _

_- si... no le complica las cosas._

- _por mí no hay problema, como te sientas cómodo Itachi. _

- _gracias. -_ sentencio con alivio dejando que las dos enfermera lo prepararan para el parto -

La rubia se ubico tras su paciente, en verdad que no tenia corazón para decirle que era una posición incomoda para ella pero acepto el reto ya que había visto de primera mano lo horriblemente maltratado que acabo cuando dio a luz en el pasado, la improvisada partera le obligo a tenerlo forzadamente y ese viejo y doloroso recuerdo debía alejarse de la mente de Itachi con el fin de hacerle más llevadero este alumbramiento.

- _estamos listos, cuando te indique vas a pujar con todas tus fuerzas, toma aire y no te preocupes, será muy diferente esta vez. _- con cuidado hizo que las piernas del moreno se separaran un poco más -

_- ... -_ asintió con su cabeza dejando que la siguiente contracción le indicara el comienzo -

- _vamos amor. -_ el rubio se ubico al lado derecho de Itachi, masajeando sus caderas y espalda al ritmo que imponía el parto -

Era distinto, el dolor era el mismo pero algo en la situación cambiaba su perspectiva, su mente no podía articular bien, estaba totalmente enfocado en cada pujo que hacía, solo escuchando las ordenes de Tsunade, sintiendo las manos de su esposo y la presencia de Sai y su madre a los pies de la cama. Su cuerpo dolía, muchísimo pero lo toleraba, era imperante resistirlo por una nueva vida que llegaría pronto.

- _duele -_ había estado gimiendo por lo bajo, gruñendo y aguantando callado hasta que un lacerante ardor cubrió su bajo vientre, el dolor se hizo varias veces peor, tanto que trato de abrir sus caderas en busca de liberación -

- _cálmate... esta coronando, su cabeza está casi fuera. -_ sonrió con suavidad al tiempo que seguía su labor - _no pujes, respira hondo, no quiero que acabes desgarrado, cuando te diga lo harás poco a poco. _

- _no... _- el dolor le robo la queja, como no pujar cuando su cuerpo le gritaba hacerlo -

- _tranquilo, ya casi sale... _- tomo entre sus dedos la húmeda cabecita del bebe, al fin totalmente fuera de él -

- _oh dios _- Deidara trastabillo al tomarse la curiosidad de ver entre las piernas de su amante, la imagen de su hijo aun no nato lo asombro _- ¡viene!, ¡Ya casi sale Itachi!_

- ¡_cállate! _- gruño débilmente, la sensación de quemarse se detuvo, el bebe al fin se había movido lo suficiente para permitirle un respiro -

Parecía mas fácil, se sentía mas fácil que con Sai, su cuerpo recordaba todo y repetía las acciones, entre unos cuantos pujos mas el bebe ya había sacado sus hombros, la peor parte había culminado, solo un esfuerzo mas y verían a su hijo. Se esforzó en esa recta final, empujando con su alma hasta que ya no hubo necesidad, su cuerpo tembló descontrolado al sentirse libre, el dolor seso dándole paso a una sensación de alivio y euforia acompañado del llanto desgarrador del bebe que inundo todo.

- ¡_lo lograste mi amor! _- Deidara miro asombrado como había una pequeña masa rojiza agitando sus diminutos brazos y llorando entre las piernas de su esposo-

- _bebe... –_ intento mirarle pero su posición y cansancio no le daba el rango suficiente -

- _no te muevas. _- Tsunade limpio rápidamente la boca y nariz del recién nacido para poder pasárselo a su madre - _con cuidado ayúdenlo a ponerse boca arriba._

En un cuidadoso movimiento ayudado por Deidara y las enfermeras Itachi logro nuevamente estar recostado en la cama, al fin libre para poder cargar al pequeño ser que lloraba desconsolado en brazos de Tsunade, esta lo dejo sobre el pecho del moreno presentándole por primera vez a su segundo hijo.

_- felicitaciones Itachi, es una hermosa niña. _- acaricio la mejilla de la bebe con su dedo -

- _hermosa... una niña... es una bebita _- Deidara sintió como el mundo se volvía prácticamente color rosa pastel, tendría a una pequeña princesa para consentir. -

- _niña. _- los ojos del moreno se inundaron en lagrimas, por primera vez podía tener a uno de sus hijos en brazos, esa sensación tibia lo arropo, estaba detallando cada centímetro de esa criatura que estuvo en su vientre, se hizo tantas preguntas, tantas incógnitas y tantos miedos, pero también hubo algo distinto, amor, futuro, paz y felicidad, todas ellas sensaciones que hacían ínfimas a las anteriores _- bienvenida pequeñita. _

_- papá, corte aquí. -_ Tsunade extendió las tijeras para que el rubio hiciera su parte cortando el cordón umbilical que aun unía a Itachi y la bebe - _si... _- sus manos temblorosas hicieron la labor sin chistar -

-_lamento interrumpirlos pero la pediatra necesita revisarla. _- con sumo cuidado tomo la pequeñita alejándola de sus padres -

En ese instante tanto Sai como Mikoto lograron acercarse a la bebe mientras le median, pesaban y hacían los exámenes correspondientes. El nuevo hermano quedo embobado junto a su abuela, detallando las facciones de aquella pequeñita, su piel rosada y suave, con una matica de cabellos negros marca inequívoca de un Uchiha.

- _hola hermanita... _– susurro con una ternura infinita, de ser alguien solitario y carente de amor por años, paso a tener una familia peculiar, loca y extremadamente llena de amor para dar, sabía que entre su madre, Deidara y ahora su hermana menor harían un increíble grupo. -

Estaba exhausto, sus ojos querían cerrarse pero se negó, su vista estaba enfocada en las acciones de la pediatra con su nueva hija, no tenia palabras para describir lo que sentía, con Sai fue algo triste, no pudo si quiera tomarlo en sus brazos o verlo cuando nació, en cambio ahora ni si quiera escuchaba los balbuceos de Deidara sobre la belleza que habían creado los dos, solo se enfoco en sus dos hijos, mirándolos con una ternura que nunca imagino sentir, trago grueso para evitar llorar, había alegría que expresar y no llanto, excepto el de la bebe que ahora estaba ya limpia y envuelta en una manta rosa pálido, apenas estuvo de regreso en brazos de su madre abrió los ojos de modo curioso, jipando aun e inspeccionando aquel mundo nuevo donde ingresaba.

- _eres increíble. _- Deidara al fin pudo agacharse y depositar un beso tierno en la frente de su esposo -

- _tus ojos Deidara, tiene los mismos ojos azules que tu_ - sonrió tímidamente, su hija era una mezcla de ambos, una unión perfecta, allí fue que cayó en cuenta que la palabrería de su rubio esposo no eran mera euforia paternalista –

- _¡es que hacemos bellezas!_ – Deidara soltó una carcajada triunfal que hizo que todos los presentes les rodara una gotota en sus cabezas –

- _se parece a mí cuando pequeño…_ - Sai interrumpió a la pareja con un rostro analítico – _una vez encontré una vieja foto en el despacho de Danzo, en ella estaba yo muy chico._

_- creo que tienes razón_.- Itachi intento buscar en los recuerdos, le llego solo la imagen de un bebe diminuto, llorón y hambriento que estuvo unas cuantas horas con el –

_- ¿y el nombre de mi nieta? – _Mikoto se acerco con suma ternura junto a su hijo, acariciándole el hombro en un modo silencioso de decirle "bien hecho"_ – _

_- piénsalo bien Itachi, algo nacido de tanto amor merece un buen nombre. _– el rubio hablo solemnemente, demasiado serio para su forma de ser –

- _Aiko._ – Susurro Sai más para sí que para el resto de los presentes –

- _me gusta ese nombre, le sienta bien a ella._ – Itachi miro a la pequeña pelinegra que estaba vuelta un ovillo sobre su pecho –

_- yo… no lo decía para que lo tomaran en serio…_

_- el nombre le va perfecto._ – Deidara acaricio con sumo cuidado la cabecita de su hija –

Entre risas y charlas el resto de la familia al fin pudo conocer a la nueva Uchiha, tanto Naruto como Sasuke concordaron en que la pequeña Aiko se parecía a Mikoto, realmente la herencia Uchiha es difícil de dejar a un lado. Sin darse cuenta estaba amaneciendo otra vez, el grupo decidió dejar a los nuevos padres un rato de respiro, habían pasado una noche movida y solo después de las 6 de la mañana es que Deidara e Itachi pudieron estar solos.

El sol entraba a raudales por la ventana de la habitación cuando el rubio volvió, había salido un momento por café para evitar caerse del sueño y no dejar solo a su esposo con la bebe, estaba seguro que en unas horas la familia entera regresaría de visita y quería aprovechar el tiempo. Paso dentro como ladrón sigiloso, mirando los hermosos tonos naranjas y amarillos que rodeaban el lugar, la cama de Itachi quedaba junto a la ventana así que la escena que se consiguió le pareció lo mas celestial del mundo, amaba al moreno pero desde ese día descubrió que su amor se multiplico por miles, no solo carnalmente, también de modo paternal. Su cuerpo se quedo quieto detallando la ternura de la estampa frente a él, su amado compañero estaba concentrado en Aiko, le tenía suavemente en su regazo, haciendo lo que en el pasado le negaron, cumpliendo con la labor que le imponía su renovado rol de madre, sus orbes negras estaban perdidas en aquella bebe, sin descuidar un segundo su rostro, su manito diminuta aferrada a su bata abierta, sintiendo el calor que emanaba de ella mientras le alimentaba por primera vez, tan embelesado estaba que ni si quiera noto la llegada de Deidara a la habitación.

- _¿Por qué lloras?_ –Limpio con su mano una lágrima que rodaba por la mejilla de su esposo –

- _no lo note._ – intento secarse el mismo pero Deidara sujeto su muñeca libre –

_- te recordó el pasado._

_- mucho._ – Suspiro con melancolía – _pero lo bueno es que solo es eso, pasado._

_- se cayó todo tu perfil frio y distante Itachi_.- sin pedir permiso se subió a la cama junto a él –

_- no te burles de mi._

_- no me burlo, te admiro que es muy distinto, me fascina todas tus facetas… hasta esta. – _Logro besar el hombro descubierto del moreno –_ hasta sexy te vez. _

_- estas ganándote un golpe apenas termine con ella_

- _antes de que quieras cumplir con tu amenaza tengo que decirte algo importante señor Itachi Uchiha…_

_- ¿qué será?_ – sonrió con malicia, Deidara seguro que le haría algún comentario subido de tono respecto a su labor como "mamá" –

- _gracias, debo darte las gracias por este regalo, eres increíble y me has sorprendido en modos insospechados, haciéndome sentir cosas que nunca pensé, compartiendo contigo esta vida y ahora también creándola a ella..._ - llevo su dedo índice a la manito diminuta de su hija, Fue inesperadamente mágico cuando la pequeña dejo de comer para mirarlo y aferrarse a su dedo, una mirada curiosa y confundida que le regalaba solo a él - _escuchaste Aiko, eres la felicidad de nosotros, nuestro amor hecho carne._

_- …. – _no tuvo una respuesta a esas palabras pero sin embargoItachi supo que estaba en el camino correcto, sin vueltas atrás, sintiendo la paz de la estabilidad y el amor._ –_

_**Continuara.**_

Huuuaaaaaaaaaaa! Ya se acaba, el capi que viene es el final, y no sé cómo demonios lo terminare porque me ataca el mal del " capi final", como escritora siempre se me tranca el final, es como un vacio cerebral que me atormenta hasta que azoto a mi musa en busca de definiciones XD, pero bueno, gracias por leer hasta aquí y perdonen la demora, nos leemos en el próximo y ultimo capitulo, segurito les encantara, byeeeee.

_**Capítulo Final:**_

_**Al modo Uchiha**_


	45. Al Modo Uchiha I parte

Bienvenidos, este es mi primer fic de Naruto, algo tarde no, pero bueno, por algún lado se comienza esto, espero lo disfruten, el fic es un Sasu x Naru( típico pero me encanta ), también otras parejas que saldrán a su debido tiempo y no quiero dar mucho spoiler XD. Mundo alterno, mpreg ( al que no sepa que es, largo, no quiero quejas después) Yaoi como todos mis amados fics, y nada más que decir, esto será algo de romance, humor, amor y angustia. Ah… Naruto no me pertenece, es de Kishimoto – sama, espero no se enfade por todo lo que le hare a Naruto y Sasuke je je je.

_**Contra la corriente**_

_**Capítulo 46**_

_**Al modo Uchiha**_

_**I parte**_

Despertó gracias a la presión que hubo alrededor de su cuerpo, se estiro como pudo en la cama pero su intento fue frustrado por un compendio de papeles que parecían estarlo aprisionando totalmente, abrió los ojos y al fin descubrió lo que le ataba, eran un sin fin de coloridas cadenetas de papel, parecía como si hubiesen hecho una fiesta sobre su cama la noche anterior sin su consentimiento.

- _Naruto. -_ Sasuke mascullo restregando su cara con ambas manos, en alguna parte de este raro despertar debía estar inmiscuido su amante -

- ¡_papi! -_ la vocecita de alguien le saco de su somnolencia rápidamente - ¡_papi!_

- ¿_Miko - chan? -_ se sentó dificultosamente rompiendo algunas de las cadenetas que lo ataban -

- ¡_wwwuuuuaaaa! _- la niña de unos 5 años se soltó en llanto al ver lo que hacía su padre -

- _no llores. _- alzo a la pequeña entre sus brazos tratando de calmarla -

- ¡_rompiste... mi regalo! -_ jipaba una y otra vez sin detenerse -

- ¿_regalo? _

- _sí, estaba haciéndole el regalo a mami. _- soltó un lindo puchero igual a los de Naruto -

- _pero -_ arqueo una ceja intrigado, había aprendido con los años que su hija era tan impredecible como Naruto -_ ¿qué regalo?_

- _tu... tu eres el regalo de mi mami -_ le miro con ojitos llorosos y sus mejillas sonrojadas.-

Sasuke quedo de piedra, finalmente medio comprendió que ese montón de papel que lo envolvía lo había hecho su ingeniosa hija. Temió preguntar de donde vino su idea, sospechaba la autoría pero valía la pena intentar tener respuesta.

- _Miko - chan, ¿porque me escogiste como el regalo de mamá? _

_- tío Sai dijo que mami estaría feliz de tenerte envuelto como regalo con solo un lazo y en la cama _- sonrió inocentemente -

- _Sai... ¡date por muerto! _- bajo a Mikoto de sus brazos y salió de la cama como alma que lleva el diablo, su pura e inocente hija había tomado literalmente el mal sano comentario de su tío -

Ese día era el cumpleaños de Naruto, desde la mañana había mucho movimiento y Sasuke ni enterado ya que había llegado tarde la noche anterior gracias a su ultimo año en la universidad, al mismo tiempo estaba inmerso en el mundo de la policía, Itachi le había recomendado para empezar a trabajar a tiempo completo apenas tuviese su titulo en mano. Naruto también continúo sus estudios ayudado por su querido sensei Iruka y estaba próximo a graduarse.

El tiempo no había cambiado las extrañas maneras de ser en esa familia, habían pasado 5 años desde el nacimiento de Mikoto y 4 desde la llegada de Aiko, las dos niñas prácticamente se criaban como hermanas, con un parecido físico envidiable, mas no de carácter, Mikoto resulto una copia al calco de su madre, escandalosa, hiperactiva, alegre y dulce, sin olvidar que tenia ciertos aires de Sasuke cuando se enfadaba y también su mirada marca "Uchiha". Aiko por otro lado era más seria, tímida y muy disciplinada para su corta edad, Sai siempre se divertía diciendo que su hermanita era 99% Itachi y 1% Deidara, totalmente comprobable al ver el color azul cielo de los ojos de Aiko.

Este par de niñas habían traído felicidad al hogar y estabilidad, todo tenía un rumbo estable hasta ese 10 de octubre. los cumpleaños se celebraban en casa, con la abuela Mikoto preparando un gran pastel, sin embargo el alboroto de esa mañana radiante de sábado era gracias a los preparativos de Sai, haría su primera exposición en la recién inaugurada escuela de artes que habían creado él y Gaara, era un acontecimiento importante porque marcaba la culminación de su carrera y el comienzo de su vida profesional, la pareja decidió montar su propio estudio de artes, una pequeña escuela para todo aquel que quisiera aprender pintura o artes plásticas.

- ¡_Sai! -_ Sasuke bajo las escaleras con pies de plomo, llamándolo sin pensar en nada más -

- ¿_Sasuke? -_ su madre lo detuvo apenas lo vio _- ¿qué sucede? _

_- ¿dónde está Sai? _

- _sabes que está en la galería dando los últimos detalles para la inauguración, ¿Naruto no te dijo que era hoy? _

- _si me menciono algo _- suspiro meditativo, últimamente los estudios le tenían fuera del entorno familiar -

_-¿no has visto a Naruto? _- una sonrisa picara adorno el rostro de su madre -

_- no estaba en la habitación..._

_-¡abuelita! _- la pequeña Miko - chan interrumpió la conversación de su padre - ¡_desayuno abuelita! quiero desayuno._

_- ya está listo. _- atajo entre sus brazos a la niña -

- ¿_donde se metió Naruto?_ - al fin cayó en cuenta de su ausencia -

- _salió temprano, debe estar por regresar, tenemos que estar en la galería a las 11 _

_- siento que estuve dormido por una semana entera, ¡no comprendo el ritmo que llevan todos hoy! _

así rezongo Sasuke, volvió al piso superior para darse un baño y comer, mientras buscaba la ropa noto que Naruto había dejado hecho un desastre el baño, ropa de dormir, su toalla mojada sobre el lavabo, parecía una guerra campal allí dentro.

- _debe estar realmente enfadado... hemos compartido poco tiempo en más de un mes. -_ susurro fríamente mientras abría el grifo del agua caliente para llenar la tina -

Estaba seguro que Naruto debía tenerle coraje, esas semanas casi ni se veían, entre sus estudios y otro cumulo de obligaciones su cercanía se expandió, unas pocas horas en la madrugada o ninguna. Metió de lleno su cuerpo en aquella agua caliente, hasta su cabeza sumergió totalmente como buscando escapar de los pensamientos pesimistas que lo perseguían esa mañana. Salió del baño mas repuesto, saco su ropa y por último registro su bolso de la universidad sacando una pequeña caja de madera.

- _ya será esta noche o mañana... _- dio un hondo suspiro devolviéndola al bolso -

Lo que contenía la caja era la tan ansiada petición de matrimonio, había ahorrado un año entero para comprarle a Naruto un magnifico anillo de compromiso, pensaba dárselo ese día pero con lo de la inauguración de la galería de su sobrino, quedaba de muy mal gusto opacar un acto con otro.

_- un día mas no cambiara nada._

Faltaba menos de una hora para la inauguración y aun estaban en casa Mikoto, Sasuke y la peque Miko-chan, esperando la llegada de Naruto, no había regresado de donde sea que fue, causando que Sasuke comenzara a pensar que era un acto de malcriadez por no celebrar su cumpleaños.

- _no responde al celular - _el moreno guardo el aparato dejando de insistir en localizarlo_ - ¿cómo se le ocurre una rabieta justo hoy?_

_- no lo juzgues así hijo, Naruto no ha tenido una semana fácil con tus faltas._

_- lo sé mamá, pero que actué como un adulto y responda mis mensajes._

La tensa calma fue interrumpida por los llamados de la niña junto a la puerta, sabía que la única persona que faltaba por entrar a la casa era su madre.

_- ¡mami! - _Miko chan fue la primera que sintió cuando el rubio llego -

- _mi vida - _apenas entro sintió los bracitos de su hija rodeándole la cintura tan fuerte como podía -

- ¿_dónde diablos estabas metido? -_ Sasuke intento encararlo pero el rubio le dio una mirada incomoda y desapareció escaleras arriba - ¡_Naruto contéstame!_

- _déjalo. - _su madre le acaricio el hombro para detenerlo -

- _malcriado, ¿qué manera de actuar es esa? _

Al final Naruto parecía enfadado y no le dirigió la palabra a su compañero, solo le lanzaba miradas de disgusto o simples pucheros de inconformidad. Estaba totalmente descartada la entrega del anillo ese día, los egos de ambos chocaban al punto que no disfrutarían una proposición de matrimonio así.

Un Sasuke resignado se trago todas las cosas que quería decirle a Naruto para ir a la inauguración. lograron llegar justo a tiempo, el local donde les dejo el taxi constaba de dos plantas amplias, una entrada alta con un pasillo central que daba vista desde el segundo piso, justo allí colocaron una pequeña exposición y un podio para hablarle a los invitados, el lugar lucia sumamente lleno, gente curiosa, futuros estudiantes, amigos de los dueños y familiares. Entre el tumulto de personas Gaara intentaba localizar a su novio, Sai estaba prácticamente desaparecido de su vista por un buen rato, y no era para menos por la asistencia del público presente.

- ¡_Gaara! - _Kankuro logro atrapar su brazo entre los invitados -

- ¿_no has visto a Sai? -_ pregunto algo nervioso -

- _hace como media hora, estaba con su madre._

_- esto sobrepaso mis expectativas hermano._ - llevo su mano al cuello de la camisa como queriendo buscar aire -

- _no te atormentes tanto, tendrán una gran inauguración y... -_ llevo su mano al bolsillo de su chaqueta gris - ¿_cuándo te lo entrego? _

-_ todavía no, guárdalo bien. - _sonrió un tanto avergonzado, su hermano mayor era el artífice de un loco plan para el final de la velada -

- ¡_mi pequeño Gaara se ha vuelto todo un hombre! _- sujeto bruscamente del cuello al pelirrojo en un abrazo mortal -

_- Kan...Kankuro suéltame ya. _

_- mamá estaría orgullosa de ti hoy, y papá también. _- suspiro melancólico - _serán felices, y ya Temari me dijo que quiere mínimo 3 sobrinos. _- codeo las costillas de su hermano con suavidad -

- _como diablos Temari sabe que hare..._

_- eh... hace una semana más o menos se me olvido el anillo en el mesón de la cocina y lo vio -_ agacho su cabeza avergonzado por el descuido -

- _no importa, ya hoy todos sabrán de mis deseos para con Sai._

Gaara había descubierto un mundo nuevo con el moreno, prácticamente su arte los unió, aquel collar con el kanji amor escrito dentro fue su carta de presentación, de allí en adelante solo fue un ir y venir de sentimientos nuevos, desechando los imposibles y plantando sus pies en la tierra de un Uchiha, la relación con Sai era extraordinaria, su empatía y gustos les trazaron prácticamente un mismo destino, ambos graduados en artes, Sai se especializo en enseñar y Gaara en realizar, una complementación ideal a la hora de inaugurar su pequeño taller, galería y escuela, todo a la vez, soñando tan alto como solo ellos podían desear. La buena posición económica de Gaara les facilito la realización del sueño, pero no el mantenimiento del mismo, de aquí en adelante debía trabajar duro para surgir y mantener sus ideales artísticos.

_- ¡Sai! -_ al fin Gaara logro localizar a su novio en el lugar -

- ¿_qué sucede? _- sonrió divertido ante la evidente angustia del pelirrojo -

- _es hora de presentar el lugar._

_- déjame culminar algo y te sigo. _- sin prisas dejo en brazos de Itachi a su pequeña hermana, Aiko era muy apegada a él -

- _lo harán bien. _- Itachi lo miro melancólico -

Su melancolía era también orgullo del camino trazado por su hijo, de sentir su prosperidad y metas como propias de él, que a pesar de un pasado doloroso nacieron cosas buenas, Itachi nunca pudo aconsejarlo, acunarlo en la infancia temprana que es la que nos esculpe como seres humanos, pero con todo eso Sai resulto más de lo que un padre puede pedir y esperar de su hijo.

_- tu padre estaría orgulloso de ti _- acaricio el hombro del moreno con ternura -

- _lo sé mamá. _- no era mera emoción, Itachi solo nombraba al fallecido Minato cuando había una ocasión sumamente importante -

- _Sai - nii... suerte _- la pequeña Aiko le susurro extendiendo su manito modestamente al verlo alejarse -

- _se ira del nido antes de lo que imaginas_ - el susurro repentino de Deidara sobre su oído izquierdo tomo desprevenido al mayor de los Uchiha -

- _Aiko aun esta en nuestro nido. _- sintió los brazos cálidos de su esposo rodeándole la cintura -

- _es verdad... pero tendrás que afrontar un reto aun mayor Itachi._

_- ¿cuál? _

- _que dentro de menos tiempo del que imaginas te llamaran abuela._ - una risa malévola se apodero del rubio -

- _sobre mi cadáver y el de Gaara... _

_- ¿no quieres nietos? _

_- quiero primero un matrimonio y estabilidad, después podrán hacer los que les dé la gana._

_- van rumbo a eso ciertamente... _

- _y a ti te dirán abuelito Dei - chan... _- sonrió de medio lado al ver la expresión que puso el nombrado -

- ¡_no lo permitiré! soy muy joven y sexy para ser llamado "abuelito"_

_- está bien, abuelito sexy. _- beso los labios de Deidara con suavidad -

- ¿_abuelito? _- Aiko le señalo seriamente con su dedito extendido, parecía tener un tono dudoso en su vocecita -

- ¡_papá!, ¡es papá no abuelito!_

_- abuelito _- afirmo con firmeza en la típica expresión Uchiha -

- ¡_vez lo que causas Itachi!_

Quien los viera discutir pensaría que no se llevaban bien, realmente en el fondo de ellos las peleas eran una pizca de sazón a su vida matrimonial, Dedidara siempre llevaba la paciencia de Itachi a límites insospechados, nunca con mala intención pero siempre pensando que la reconciliación es el picante necesario de sus vidas. Se habían adaptado al matrimonio como anillo al dedo, estar en el mismo trabajo ayudaba y con su madre cuidando de Aiko y Miko - chan, siempre tenían tiempo para alguna escapada, con sinceridad Itachi al fin estaba viviendo su vida al máximo de lo posible y sin detenerse, el amor de Deidara daba para eso y muchas cosas más.

Mientras Itachi y Deidara seguían en la discusión, Sasuke se les apareció repentinamente, lucia sumamente enojado, con el seño fruncido y de paso solo, ya que Naruto se llevo a Mikoto con él y a su madre, abandono total fue la única palabra que encontraba para ese acto, el parecía llevar una especie de estigma esa mañana de sábado salida de control.

_- Itachi. _- se planto frente a su hermano que parecía estar coqueteando desentendidamente con el rubio -

_- buenos día Sasuke. _

_- necesito hablar contigo. _- no espero la respuesta de Itachi, tan solo lo tomo del brazo y lo alejo rumbo a una esquina de la galería, quería privacidad pero el sitio parecía lleno al límite -

-_ ¿qué sucede? _- se armo de paciencia para escuchar las evidentes quejas de Sasuke -

- ¿_qué diablos le pasa a Naruto?, ¡tú debes saber porque ni me habla!_

- _no voy a intervenir en una pelea marital... _

_- exactamente ese es el punto, no he peleado con él para que me haga la ley del hielo y quiera asesinarme con la vista. _

-_ algo habrás hecho o no hecho Sasuke. _- se cruzo de brazos dando un hondo suspiro -

- _demonios... odio tus medias respuestas para discutir un tema, quiero saber si él ha hablado contigo estos días, no sé, algo que lo molestara._

_- ¿además de tus faltas y llegadas tarde a la casa? _

- _entonces si sabes porque está molesto._ - se quejo entre dientes, Itachi resultaba un acertijo a veces -

- _Sasuke, respira profundo, cálmate y piensa en los detalles, eso bastara para entender la actitud de Naruto._

- ¿_detalles?, él es quien debería entender que me he partido la espalda estudiando y trabajando para ofrecerle lo mejor, hasta tu sabes que ahorre meses para comprarle un anillo y poder casarnos, ¡temo que hasta Sai se case primero que yo!_

_- a Naruto no le interesa un anillo lujoso, eso puedo asegurártelo Sasuke._

_- pues ya lo compre y se lo iba a dar hoy... _

_- te repito hermanito -_ poso su dedo índice en la frente de Sasuke -_ ve los detalles._

Si ya estaba enfadado, pues ahora tenía un monstruoso grado de frustración aguda, Itachi no le dijo nada nuevo y Naruto seguía escapando de él como si tuviese lepra o algo peor. Su rabia no le dejo entender el suceso a su alrededor, ya la música de fondo había cesado y Gaara había tomado la palabra sobre el podio en el centro del salón.

- _buenos días a todos los presentes, estamos gratamente complacidos con su visita a este lugar, el sitio que recoge mis sueños y los sueños de mi compañero..._

Sin pena alguna tomo la mano de Sai que estaba a pocos metros de él y lo jalo al centro del podio, sus mejillas blancas se tiñeron de un evidente rosado intenso, Gaara le había sacado de su lugar inesperadamente, el no iba a dar el discurso, solo sería un espectador mas hasta que inaugurara su exposición en la misma galería una hora más tarde.

- _nosotros hemos puesto el corazón y las esperanzan en este sitio, lo creamos pensando en el disfrute de los visitantes y la educación del que desee aprender algo de arte, estamos esperanzados en que nuestra idea de frutos así como lo ha hecho nuestra vida juntos. _- apretó más su agarre del de Sai, diciéndole con los sentidos que lo amaba profundamente, tan profundo y difícil de explicar que solo pudo concluir su discurso con el repentino apagón de todas las luces del lugar -

las personas se alteraron pero una pequeña luz parpadeo repentinamente desde el techo de la sala, era una luz brillante, blanca hasta el punto de quedar cegados por ella, esa luz comenzó a descender poco a poco entre los presentes y culmino bajando al suelo, cuando estuvo iluminado el piso en un gran círculo otras dos luces se encendieron alumbrando un exótico objeto que bajo igual que la luz, era un gran aro de vidrio, traslucido y brillante como el hielo, su tamaño superaba el metro en toda su extensión, daba algunas vueltas sobre un soporte metálico diseñado especialmente para que aparentara estar flotando ingrávido. Los presentes quedaron boquiabiertos ante la belleza de esa escultura, hasta el mismo Sai le tomo por sorpresa ese acto de "magia" casi circense.

- ¿_eso era lo que tanto trabajabas a escondidas en el taller? _- le susurro con curiosidad ya que varias veces Gaara le prohibió bajar a ese sitio con excusas absurdas -

- _perdóname esas mentiras Sai, eran por una buena razón. _- le tomo nuevamente de la mano y lo jalo al centro de la luz donde estaba el anillo de vidrio -_ lee el interior del anillo._

- ¿_leerlo? -_ asomo su cabeza casi dentro de la circunferencia del aro, sin dificultad alguna vio un grabado impresionante que se extendía una y otra vez hasta darle la vuelta al mismo internamente -_ dice... aceptas compartir tu amor, tiempo, creatividad y vida... junto a... mi_

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, las luces cambiaron súbitamente de intensidad trayendo al fin un poco de luz al salón, los invitados pudieron ver al pelirrojo repentinamente arrodillado ante Sai, sacando una pequeña cajita de vidrio con algo dentro, un anillo idéntico al de la escultura, por supuesto que de proporciones mucho más pequeñas.

- _Sai ¿aceptas casarte conmigo?_ - dejo el anillo expuesto ante sus ojos, nervioso al límite por las locuras del corazón -

- _es impresionante... _- las negras orbes de Sai pasaban una tras otra de la escultura al anillo, comparando su igualdad casi imposible, se notaba que Gaara puso todo su amor y profesionalismo en aquellos objetos - _acepto_.

Las ovaciones no se hicieron esperar, el publico tuvo más de lo que esperaban ver en la galería, la pareja culmino su acto con un cálido abrazo, fundiéndose en un solo ser por un instante, olvidando el resto del mundo para amarse a su modo.

- ¡_te lo dije! -_ ese comentario venia de Sasuke directamente, miro a su hermano con frustración, hasta Sai se casaría primero que él -

- _no te enfades tanto Sasuke, mejor ocúpate de el... _

El nombrado siguió con la mirada hacia donde lo hacia Itachi, logrando cruzarla fugazmente con la de su rubio amante. Naruto estaba quieto, mirándolo con un aire ya no de coraje, ahora era ¿decepción?, era una mirada esquiva, triste y dolida.

Mientras Gaara y Sai celebraban su nuevo compromiso con familiares y amigos, Sasuke se envalentono a perseguir al rubio, se abrió paso dificultosamente entre el cumulo de personas que los separaban, persiguiendo una fugaz sombra amarilla que lo repelió hasta los baños de hombres, Naruto entro sin notar que Sasuke logro su cometido de acorralarlo, pasando serio y seguro de sus intenciones.

- _deja de huir. _- se planto delante de la única salida disponible -

-_ lárgate. _- mantuvo una distancia considerable de su amante -

- ¿_qué te sucede?_

- _nada, no sucede nada Sasuke._ - su vista recorrió el amplio y bien iluminado baño, un largo espejo de pared a pared lo hacía lucir más grande aun pero sin otra salida-

- _claro que sucede algo, tú no estás tan loco como para rechazarme tan testarudamente desde esta mañana... y ni si quiera sé donde estuviste metido._

- _no te interesa, lo que deberías hacer ahora es ir a felicitar a Itachi... tu sobrino se casara._

_- y también deberías ir tu, es tu hermano_. - trato de atajarle la insinuación con malicia -

- _sal de aquí, voy a usar el baño._

-_ tienes más de 4 cubículos._ - atino a señalarlos con su dedo extendido - _ usa cualquiera._

- _eres... eres un idiota, tonto, imbécil, mal genio y cascarrabias..._

Naruto le grito con todo el coraje a flor de piel, lucia agitado y si pudiese le lanzaría un puñetazo a Sasuke, con mucha dificultad se controlaba limitándose a solo gritos, pero el menor de los Uchiha no estaba con ánimos de seguir siendo insultado, rápidamente se abalanzo sobre Naruto, arrinconándolo contra la larga superficie de mármol gris oscuro donde había una hilera de 4 lavabos.

- ¿_qué diablos pretendes?... ¡suéltame Sasuke!_ - se retorció una y otra vez en los brazos del nombrado -

- _calmarte, ¡eso pretendo! _- mientras una de sus manos rodeo la cintura del rubio, la otra se posesiono totalmente de su cuello, moviéndose tras su nuca en un claro intento de inmovilizar su cabeza -

- _Sasuke eres un mal..._ - no hubo más gritos de protesta, su boca fue acallada con la del moreno, un robo de beso descarado y tosco comenzó a complicar las cosas -

hacía ya muchos días que pasaron desde la última vez que un beso lo detuviera, entre las evidentes sensaciones intento recordar cuando Sasuke le beso así de pasional, le dolía en el alma su alejamiento, comprendía sin embargo que era por razones justas, su carrera ayudaría a ambos a mejorar económicamente, Sasuke necesitaba su espacio, pero lo que no perdonaba esta vez fue la falta de detalles para con él, se sentía pintado en la pared, ignorado a un punto increíble, ya ni sexo había entre ellos.

- _te amo Naruto. _- hablo entrecortado, tratando de devolver el aire a sus pulmones luego de ese beso fogoso -

-_ muy tarde... para recordármelo. _- se sentía prisionero de sus propias rabias, su cuerpo deseaba soltar todo pero su mente se negaba a dejarse llevar -

- _lamento todo el tiempo que he perdido lejos de ti y Miko - chan._

_- mentiroso._

_- ¡no soy mentiroso! _- en un arrebato de pasión deslizo su mano por el cuello de Naruto bajando maliciosamente hasta los botones de su camisa azul oscuro, se detuvo allí acariciando por encima de la prenda su pecho, con movimientos suaves, rozando los pezones del rubio una y otra vez - _quiero liberarte de tu stres._

Ese susurro al oído del Uzumaki lo erizo completamente, sintió el cálido aliento delineando su oreja, sus labios atraparon la suave piel, mordisqueándola, deslizando su lengua por aquellos surcos hasta que bajo rumbo al cuello, besando una y otra vez, mordiendo su hombro y succionando descaradamente en la clavícula hasta obtener una bella marca rojo brillante que se volvería un evidente moretón después.

- _es...estamos en los baños Sa..suke._

_- pase el seguro, y todo el mundo está pendiente de celebrar con los futuros "casados"._ - sin piedad bajo sus manos hasta la cintura de Naruto y desabrocho sus pantalones con una facilidad magistral - _será rápido._

- _no... Sasuke no debería hacer esto aquí, así... _- sus mejillas lucían rojo pasión, ahogando los gemidos nacidos en su garganta gracias a las manos de Sasuke ya masajeando su creciente erección -

- _ssshhh... solo déjate llenar de mi amor. _- beso una y otra vez la base del cuello, estaba ahora tras Naruto, necesitaba ver su reflejo en el espejo -

fue más que morboso, era una fantasía sexual satisfecha, su compañero delante de él, sudoroso, gimiendo impúdicamente para él, mirando como su miembro latía y crecía gracias a sus mimos, surcando con ambas manos esa extremidad, besando y lamiendo su espalda medio desnuda, pero eso no le basto a Sasuke, quería un grado más de perversión. Sin pena alguna dejo de acariciar a Naruto para desabrochar sus propios pantalones, ya libre volvió su atención a las manos de Naruto, sujeto sus muñecas dirigiéndolas a su propio miembro.

- _quiero que te toques..._ - sonrió con una seducción marca Uchiha -

- _pero yo... _- si estaba colorado, ahora ardía rojo pasión -

- _solo hazlo, quiero verte llegar mientras seguimos jugando. _- sin pena alguna llevo sus dedos a la boca de Naruto que pasó a lubricarlos uno a uno -

sus respiraciones pesaron más que nunca, el sudor surcaba sus frentes como pequeñas perlas blanquecinas, sentía vergüenza pero cumplía la fantasía de Sasuke, estaba frente a ese espejo, tocándose suavemente al tiempo que los dedos del Uchiha se divertían entre sus muslos, recorriéndole en exterior hasta que un vaivén delirante comenzó, dos dígitos entraron y salieron incontables veces de su interior, Sasuke sentía claramente como se contraía y apretaba un poco mas cada vez que acariciaba el punto del placer en su amor.

- _Sasuke... voy a... a..._ - sentía hervir sus bajos, un calor conocido que lo impulsaba a seguir las caricias, acelerándolas rápidamente en busca de su anhelado orgasmo -

- _hazlo... _- siguió sus caricias estratégicamente, tocando con más fuerza el punto exacto, tanto que Naruto le anuncio ruidosamente su resultado -

Su cuerpo se contorsiono, temblando descontrolado mientras la cálida esencia de su ser acaba derramada a sus pies y vientre, tuvo que reclinar su torso sobre el largo mesón de mármol para recuperar el aliento, había perdido la cordura entre oleadas de placer, cuando al fin pudo alzar su cabeza sintió los dedos de Sasuke siendo sustituidos por un erecto y necesitado miembro, la intromisión fue inesperada para él, aun ni había recuperado su respiración y ya estaba nuevamente a merced del placer.

- _te amo Naruto... sería incapaz de dejarte a un lado... ¡me haces falta!_ - gimió bajito al terminar de penetrarlo, sintiéndose arropado por la calidez del rubio -

- _lo se... por dios que lo se Sasuke._ - sonrió con dificultad, el dolor de sentirse unido al moreno en esa posición no se hizo esperar -

- _juntos... siempre juntos. _

Asintió dificultosamente con su cabeza como respuesta, las estocadas de Sasuke fueron brutalmente profundas y deseosas, moviendo sus caderas al ritmo apremiante de ese desliz en los baños, recordando que podían ser descubiertos en cualquier momento. Sus manos sudorosas se aferraron a las caderas de Naruto, imprimiendo velocidad y fuerza, podía sentir como su pequeño amante gemía ruidosamente bajo el, subiendo el tono en los instantes que lograba rozar aquel punto en su interior, disfrutando de esa necesitada unión que había sido una prolongada abstinencia agónica.

- _Sasuke... debo..._

_- lo se... yo también... voy a... _- sus gemidos se volvieron uno cuando por fin sintieron la llegada de la pequeña muerte, ambos sacudiéndose placenteramente bajo los espasmos del cuerpo. -

Primero Sasuke y seguidamente Naruto, acabaron agotados, jadeando suavemente, con el corazón acelerado y viendo sus reflejos en el espejo ya empañado frente a ellos, el moreno había puesto prácticamente su barbilla sobre el hombro de Naruto, sintió que era el momento perfecto para decirle sus intenciones sentimentales, Naruto debía saber que quería pedir su mano y todo su cuerpo también.

- _Naruto debo decirte algo importante... _- fijo sus orbes negras en el reflejo del nombrado ante el espejo - _quieres casart..._

- _estoy embarazado. _- soltó rápidamente su revelación sin dejar si quiera que Sasuke culminara su petición de matrimonio, moría por darle la noticia que supo esa mañana temprano -

_**Continuara...**_

ja ja ja... al final me dio para dos capítulos, me inspiro la locura del cumpleaños de Naruto, la petición de Gaara y unas cositas más que suceden aquí, millones de gracias por leer este humilde trabajo que hice con amor, el próximo capítulo sí que es el final amigas, nos leemos prontito.

_**Próximo capítulo:**_

_**Al modo Uchiha **_

_**II parte**_


	46. Al Modo Uchiha II parte

Bienvenidos, este es mi primer fic de Naruto, algo tarde no, pero bueno, por algún lado se comienza esto, espero lo disfruten, el fic es un Sasu x Naru( típico pero me encanta ), también otras parejas que saldrán a su debido tiempo y no quiero dar mucho spoiler XD. Mundo alterno, mpreg ( al que no sepa que es, largo, no quiero quejas después) Yaoi como todos mis amados fics, y nada más que decir, esto será algo de romance, humor, amor y angustia. Ah… Naruto no me pertenece, es de Kishimoto – sama, espero no se enfade por todo lo que le hare a Naruto y Sasuke je je je.

_**Contra la corriente**_

_**Capítulo 46**_

_**Al modo Uchiha**_

_**II parte**_

Necesitaba hacer un resumen rápido, le era imperioso ubicarse en el tiempo y el espacio del suceso. Naruto bajo el, sudoroso, sonrojado y con el rostro contraído de emoción. El lugar era otro detallazo, las emociones les hicieron perder la cabeza momentáneamente, sirviéndose de las lozas frías, el azulejo de los baños y la soledad clandestina de una celebración ajena.

Y al fin su cabeza pareció regresar al lugar correcto, a la lógica sin tapujos de la verdad, el era un reverendo idiota que intento proponerle matrimonio al amor de su vida ¡en un baño público!, si, era un idiota totalmente enamorado de ese rubio torbellino llamado Naruto.

- ¿_Sasuke?... ¿Sasuke me oyes?_ - se enderezo un poco para poder verlo, necesitaba saber su opinión sobre la nueva noticia del bebe -

- _perdóname Naruto, he sido un completo egoísta estos últimos días... me he dejado llevar por las presiones y te he dejado a un lado, a ti y a Mikoto. _- abrazo fuertemente a su novio, como buscando el modo que sintiera la verdad misma con su cuerpo -

- _ya sé que eres un cabezotas egoísta a veces Sasuke... _

_- pero..._

_- te amo, y eso hace que no intente partirte la cara de vez en cuando. _- le miro un poco resentido por lo vivido -

Los dos se estrecharon en un fuerte abrazo, lleno de renovadas fuerzas, olvidando y dejando atrás el mal sabor de las peleas sin sentido. Naruto se sintió protegido por el moreno, volviendo a ser su centro para seguir en el mundo, todos los pensamientos fueron uno hasta que el Uchiha deshizo el abrazo con una mirada de asombro infinito.

_- ¡¿un bebe?! _- al fin había caído en cuenta de las palabras dichas hacia unos momentos atrás -

_- sí. _- asintió tímidamente -

_- ¿es... estas seguro?_

- _tan seguro que ya tengo ideas sobre nombres si es niño o niña._ - tomo entre sus manos las muñecas del moreno, dirigiéndolas tiernamente hacia su vientre desnudo y sudoroso - _aquí hay otro hijo tuyo Sasuke._

_- nuestro, un hijo nuestro._

La alegría no se hizo esperar, después de arreglar sus asuntos íntimos en los baños, salieron para felicitar a Sai y Gaara, acordando que esperarían unos días para dar la noticia del bebe, un evento por vez sería lo más sensato a cumplir. La petición de matrimonio podía esperar un poco más, Sasuke no perdía nada ya que el anillo regreso a su pequeño escondite en el bolso del Uchiha.

Los preparativos para la boda no se hicieron esperar, se plantearon un tiempo de 6 meses, seria en los jardines de la amplia y cómoda casa de Gaara, venidero hogar de Sai cuando estuviesen legalmente casados. Las opiniones volaron por doquier en una de esas noches de domingo donde todos cenaban juntos, en familia.

-_ el jardín será acondicionado, Kankuro ya contrato al personal que lo organizara. _- Gaara saco una pequeña libreta donde iba anotando los pormenores y detalles de la boda, planearla era una tarea titánica -

- _excelente. _- Sai estaba que no cavia dentro de sí, todo había salido mejor que nunca, sintiendo que la vida le regalaba algo de la felicidad perdida en su infancia - _tenemos que cuadrar la fecha exacta._

- _escuchen todos..._ - Sasuke interrumpió la conversación con dificultad -

- _Sasuke, mejor déjalo para otro momento._ - el rubio intento detenerlo de dar la noticia del bebe. -

- _es un momento perfecto. _- sonrió seguro de sus ideas. -

- ¡_mami! _- Mikoto salto a sus brazos con una alegría inmensa -

- ¿_que llevas puesto? _- alejo de sus brazos con cuidado a su pequeña hija, había algo en su vestimenta diferente a como la había arreglado ese día -_... _

Trago grueso, atragantado por la emoción repentina, no podía creer las locuras de su amante, con los ojos vidriosos centro su atención en el grupo familiar, parecían cómplices de un secreto, con picardía y alevosía habían planeado todo.

- _papi dice que ahora seré la hermana mayor_ - señalo su franelilla blanca estampada con la frase: hermana mayor -_ ¡tendré un hermanito! _

- _si... _- casi que soltaba el llanto, se contuvo sobrecogido al saber que Sasuke había dado la noticia aparte, planificando todo -

- ¡_felicitaciones! _- Sai y Gaara fueron los primeros en brindarle su sincera opinión -

Por otro lado, la abuela Mikoto conocía la noticia de antemano ya que Naruto le conto sus sospechas y le ayudo a cubrir su falta para ir donde Tsunade, sobre Itachi, pues el también intuía lo del bebe pero se lo guardo hasta que la pareja decidiera dar la noticia.

- _estamos casi completos, solo falta que Sai y Gaara te hagan abuelita _- Deidara intento darle jocosidad a la noticia pero Itachi no se lo tomo muy alegremente -

- _después de casados harán los que les provoque, antes no._ - sus orbes negras se clavaron en la pobre humanidad del pelirrojo artista -

- _prometido. _- la pareja de novios asintió firmemente a las palabras del mayor -

Sasuke ya había resuelto un problema, pero le faltaba tramar el más importante, como pedirle matrimonio a un hormonal Naruto y a la vez no opacar la boda de Sai y Gaara.

Se paso más de dos semanas pensando hasta que ojeo una revista de novios que Sai dejo abandonada sobre la mesa del comedor, sus ojos se iluminaron maliciosamente, una idea netamente brillante cruzo por su cabeza, aunque para ponerla en ejecución sería necesaria la ayuda de toda la familia, una vez más.

Sasuke planteo sus ideas al grupo familiar, primordialmente a Sai y Gaara que jugarían un papel preponderante de aceptar la ocurrencia del Uchiha. No hubo objeción alguna, al contrario, se tomo la idea como una locura romántica que ponía a Sasuke en un rango de enamorado melcochoso y dulce, así no lo admitiera ni muerto.

_- Naruto caerá de espaldas por lo que haremos _- Sai rio divertido, las maldades hechas en nombre del amor eran atrayentes sin dudarlo -

_- ¿no has pensado en la condición de Naruto? no creo que sea bueno darle emociones fuertes._ - Itachi objeto con meditación -

-_ no será tanta emoción, ya la situación y el ambiente estarán a tono con los sucesos que causare. _

_- yo me encargare de los detalles, además, Gaara no tendrá ningún problema en compartir tu idea tío Sasuke. _

- _cuento con ustedes, ese día Naruto no puede sospechar por nada del mundo lo que hare. _

Sasuke logro armar un plan descabellado a mediano plazo, no pediría la mano de Naruto en esos días, tampoco en las semanas siguientes, este juego de ideas nacidas por culpa de una revista le llevaría varios meses.

Y así se fueron tres meses más, el embarazo del rubio iba viento en popa, con sus acostumbrados altibajos emocionales y siendo tan único como el anterior, esa tarde estaban en el consultorio de la doctora Tsunade, intrigados por saber el sexo del bebe, ya Naruto constaba con 6 meses de embarazo y a esas alturas el pequeño se negaba a revelar su género.

-_ con Mikoto fue muy sencillo._ - mascullaba recostándose de la camilla donde la rubia haría el ultrasonido de rutina -

- _cada embarazo es único, esta vez no sufriste tantos malestares... _

- _pero si mucho sueño, me da flojera todo. _- rio divertido -

- ¡_doctora! _- la vocecita de Miko - chan alerto a la rubia ya sentada frente al aparato -

-_ ¿quieres saber qué es?_ - tomo a la niña en brazos sentándola sobre sus rodillas - _veremos dentro de la pancita de tu mami._

_- allí esta mi hermanito. -_ le susurro al oído y tapo su boquita conteniendo la risa, parecía asombrada de revelar el grandioso secreto –

_- eres una niña muy inteligente._ – Tsunade estaba complacida con la actitud de la pequeña, no todos los niños se toman tan cómodamente la llegada de un hermano -

- _hemos tratado de hacerle ver la situación desde un punto de vista sencillo._ - Sasuke se ubico junto al rubio en la camilla, sería la tercera vez que vería un ultrasonido, para el este bebe representaba aprender y experimentar todo lo que no pudo con el anterior embarazo de su amante -

La pequeña Miko - chan estaba atenta a cada movimiento de Tsunade, cuando encendió el aparato, coloco el gel sobre el abultado vientre de su mama, y la asombrosa magia que surgió cuando en la pantalla del ultrasonido comenzaron a verse imágenes difusas del bebe.

- ¿_ese es? _- señalo con su dedito extendido, era un cumulo de imágenes que ella no lograba captar bien en su infantil mente -

_- te explicare, esta es la cabeza.._. - enfoco mejor la imagen, pudiendo apreciar fácilmente el perfil del bebe, con sus diminutas manos tapando su carita. -

_- Miko - chan mírale sus deditos, son como los tuyos_. - Naruto le tomo de la mano haciendo que la niña comparara en el comentario -

- _son muy chicos, no podrá agarra los juguetes._ - frunció el seño al más puro estilo de Sasuke -

- _ja ja ja... _- la risa de todos hizo que Mikoto se enseriara más aun, para ella su comentario era serio -

- ¡_no podrá jugar conmigo papi! _- miro a Sasuke preocupada -

- _crecerá, ahora es que tu hermano debe crecer, primero allí dentro y luego afuera con nosotros. _

- ¡_les tengo buenas noticias!_ - Tsunade interrumpió la plática padre e hija - ¿_quieren saber el sexo del bebe?_

_- ¡sí! -_ los tres respondieron al unisonó -

_- bueno, Miko - chan, serás la flamante hermana mayor de un niño, tendrás un hermanito._

_- varón... _- Naruto sonrió enorme, estaba feliz de tener la pareja, pero no obsesionado, si hubiese sido niña igualmente le amaría y cuidaría, ya que los hijos son simplemente hijos. -

- _debemos ir pensando en un nombre para él. _- el Uchiha acaricio el hombro de Naruto tiernamente -

Después de comprobar algunos detalles más de la revisión, la familia se dispuso a dar la noticia del sexo del bebe. Todos se alegraron con la idea de un niño ya que el último nacido en la familia fue Sai. Y así se volvió a mover las manecillas de tiempo, entre planes y esperanzas Naruto y Sasuke se ocuparon de acomodar la habitación del nuevo bebe, también corrían de un lado a otro por los últimos ajustes para la boda, finalmente se realizaría después de siete meses de anunciada, tuvieron variados contratiempos de estudio y organización, Sai y Gaara al fin podrían unir sus destinos una tarde de primavera, perfecta para ambos. Los jardines fueron acomodados de modo magistral, la reunión no sería muy grande, tan solo la familia y muy pocos amigos en común de la pareja.

Era media mañana cuando toda la casa de los hermanos Sabaku estaba hecha un hervidero de gente yendo y viniendo, entre la organización, las flores, la comida que se haría y el brindis después de la boda. Kankuro se había auto nombrado el coordinador de todo, sentía que debía darle a su hermano y a su futuro cuñado una bella ceremonia.

Meditando de vez en vez sobre el pasado cercano, como su hermanito supo superar barreras emocionales, reconociendo el verdadero amor oculto entre un nubarrón de situaciones increíbles. Sai representaba sus pies en la tierra y su imaginación volando al infinito, en esos meses comprobó lo bueno que eran su hermano y Sai administrando su pequeña galería, les sobraban alumnos, exposiciones y talleres, por esa razón siempre se rodaba la fecha de la boda, nunca podían decidir que aplazar para poder liberar un día de su ajetreada agenda laboral.

- ¿_Kankuro? _- una suave voz le distrajo de sus disertaciones silenciosas -

- _Temari. -_ volteo sobresaltado por la llamada _- ¿qué sucede? _

-_ te vi allí parado, como perdido en tus pensamientos y me asusto._

-_ no seas tonta, solo descansaba un poco, el día aun es largo y faltan muchas cosas por hacer. _- suspiro quedito ante el trabajo -

- _si tú lo dices, pero quería decirte que llegaron los trajes del plan b. _- sonrió descarada por la locura venidera -

- ¡_más trabajo! no sé porque Gaara se presto para ese descabellado plan._

_- no seas gruñón y llévalos a la habitación de Gaara, todo lo demás está listo. _

- _Temari... ¿tú crees que le quede? _- su mirada fue de duda increíble al recordar la última reunión familiar en casa de los Uchiha -

-_ no hay problema, claro que le quedara. _

Los misterios nunca dejaban de estar a la orden del día en la familia Uchiha. La mañana era igualmente de movida en casa de la matriarca Mikoto. resulto ser el centro de "operaciones" para la boda, allí estaban todos reunidos, Sai corriendo de un lado a otro tratando de hacer que todos se alistaran a tiempo, Sasuke también llevaba extrañamente la voz cantante como Sai, se adueño de algunas labores sin que le preguntaran, incluido el transporte a casa de Gaara.

-_Naruto, ¿ya alistaste a Miko - chan?_ - una enorme vena latía en su frente mientras subía las escaleras rumbo a su habitación -

- ¡_hazlo tu! _- el rubio bramo frustrado, sudando copiosamente mientras se recargaba de un pequeño mueble -_ no doy mas..._

- ¿_te sientes mal? _- acaricio el hombro de su amante preocupado, ya Naruto pasaba los 8 meses de embarazo y su prominente vientre no le facilitaba las cosas -

-_ tu hija no quiere vestirse. _- señalo a la niña que estaba escondida bajo la cama - _y obvio que no me puedo agachar a sacarla._

_- déjamelo a mí._ - beso la mejilla del rubio con ternura - _ve a descansar._

- _como descanso en esta casa de locos hoy, ¡Gracias al cielo que esto terminara en la tarde_! - salió a paso cansado dejando a Sasuke con la titánica labor de sacar a Mikoto de abajo de la cama -

- _muy bien Miko - chan, ¿por qué estas escondida bajo la cama? _- tomo asiento en la orilla de la misma, por alguna razón siempre le sobraba paciencia con su alegre hija -

-_ no quiero ir. _

_-¿y por qué? _

_- no quiero y listo. _

_- esa no es una razón._

_- ¿mami y tu no están casados? _- desvió la discusión con una gran pregunta que asombro a Sasuke -

- _eso no es el tema ahora Mikoto._

_- quiero que se casen... si no se casan no serán felices por siempre._

_- tu mamá y yo somos muy felices así no estemos casados, te tenemos a ti y pronto también a tu hermanito. _- se agacho para ver el rostro de su hija bañado en lagrimitas diminutas saliendo apenas debajo de la cama _- no llores._

- _pero... todos se casan y ustedes no. _- se mordió los labios aguantando el llanto -

-_ ven aquí. _- estiro sus brazos para que la pequeña morena los tomara - _te diré algo importante._

Al final Mikoto acepto ir al matrimonio de Sai y Gaara, estaba un tanto dolida ya que en su mente inocente solo conocía de los cuentos dulces de su abuela donde las princesas se casan con sus príncipes y son felices eternamente, comparo las situaciones llegando a detestar el que no vería a sus papas casados y felices como ella soñaba. Con dificultad Sasuke logro cambiarle de parecer y también tomo nota mental de comenzar a contarle historias con finales distintos a los cuentos de hadas cursis y poco prácticos en la vida actual.

Las cosas tomaron su rumbo, cuando el reloj marco las tres en punto ya todos estaban en la sala esperando a que Sai bajara, era el último y más importante invitado en esa boda.

_- llegaremos tarde _- Sasuke cronometraba todo, mandando mensajes a Kankuro y cuadrando la pronta llegada de dos vehículos alquilados especialmente para la ocasión. -

- _Sai... _- Mikoto fue la primera en verlo llegar a las escaleras, su nieto lucia un radiante e impecable traje blanco, sobrio y clásico, totalmente acorde a su personalidad, lo único distintivo era la rosa roja que adornaba la solapa de la chaqueta - _te vez increíble. _

No pudo contener las lagrimas, ella que nunca imagino si quiera poder conocer a su nieto, disfrutar de el por culpa del oscuro pasado que vivió la familia Uchiha, pero ahora tenía un mundo infinito de sentimientos y vivencias. Haciéndole gala a su matriarcado, controlando con dulzura y firmeza las riendas de la familia, se tomo todo el atrevimiento de abrazar tiernamente a su nieto, le arrullo con la ternura de una madre, susurrándole bendiciones para su futura vida, diciéndole lo feliz que era de poder estar viva para verlo hacer eso y esperando lograr ver nacer un bisnieto. Sai solo le respondió sonriéndole, correspondiendo el abrazo con la misma fuerza, depositándole un dulce beso en la frente marcada y limpia de su abuela.

- _hijo... _- Itachi se acerco también, tan lleno de sentimientos encontrados como su madre, tan orgulloso que no sabía cómo mantener dentro de su pecho las emociones - _ te vez muy bien._

_- te quiero mucho mama. -_ sin pena alguna se abrazo al mayor de los Uchiha, sintiendo su cálido ser, sabiéndose lleno de felicidad y suerte por todo, desde su nacimiento mismo sabia que fue fieramente amado por Itachi -_ gracias por darme todo._

- _eso está de más decirlo. -_ el mayor le soltó del abrazo acomodando su corbata blanca, dándole con delicadeza los últimos toques al traje -

- ¿_Naruto? _- Sasuke noto preocupado como el rubio se había alejado un poco del grupo y ni había dicho nada de su hermano -

- ... - lucia cabizbajo, acariciando su prominente vientre una y otra vez -

- ¿_no te sientes bien? _- trato de rodearle con sus brazos pero Naruto se alejo un poco más ocultando su rostro entre sus manos -

La angustia del moreno fue notada por toda la familia, Mikoto trato de hacerlo hablar pero fue imposible, también el mismo Sai quiso consolarlo pero Naruto se alejo rumbo al sofá, en ese instante Miko - chan y Aiko le comenzaron a acariciar el vientre para consolarlo pero el Uzumaki rompió en llanto mas fuerte aun y asusto a todos en el proceso.

- _pero cálmate Naruto, ¿por qué lloras?_ - Sasuke al fin logro sentarse a su lado en el sofá, le tenía los pelos de punta la repentina emotividad en su novio _- ¿es el bebe?, ¿no quieres ir a la boda? , ¿Te duele algo?... ¡¿demonios que te pasa?!_

_- ¡wwuuuuaaaaaa! Sai se... ¡se ve muy bien!_ - al fin soltó lo que tenía atragantado entre pecho y espalda -

La tensión se rompió como un vidrio, Naruto solo estaba susceptible al momento, haciendo alarde a su inesperada y repentina personalidad, experto en dar sorpresas con sus acciones. Todo el desastre se controlo finalmente, los dos vehículos que llevarían a la familia llegaron, eran unas bellezas blancas, de estilo antiguo muy bien conservados, en uno subió Sai, Deidara e Itachi con Aiko en sus piernas y en el otro, subieron Sasuke, Naruto, Mikoto y la peque Miko - chan.

El viaje no fue muy largo y sin contratiempos, apenas llegaron a la entrada de la casa de Gaara pudieron notar la obvia decoración de los jardines, estaban repletos de listones blancos y plateados con pequeñas campanillas que tintineaban al son de la brisa, flores blancas por doquier, armadas en ramilletes deslumbrantes. Los vehículos se detuvieron en la entrada, sin pérdida de tiempo Kankuro apareció abriendo las puertas del vehículo donde iba Sai, bajo al chico sin preguntar llevándoselo a rastras lejos de todos.

_- ¿qué diablos le paso a Kankuro? _- Deidara miro perplejo la escena -

- _es parte de los nervios antes de la boda, acaso no recuerdas que tu perdiste el anillo de matrimonio en frente del juez. - I_tachi le miro con malicia y sorna -

- ¡_eso fue un accidente que solucione rápido! _

_- ciertamente. _- alzo su mano con el anillo mencionado en su justo lugar -_ me gusta este anillo. Y me gusta más aun lo que representa en mi dedo. _

_- eres incorregible Itachi. -_ sin pena alguna sujeto la mano de su esposo jalándole hacia sí, sus bocas se unieron en un beso apasionado que fue interrumpido abruptamente por su hija -

- ¿_Aiko? -_ Deidara miro como la niña se había deslizado de las piernas de su madre hasta aferrase a su cuello -

- _papi es mío. -_ miro a Itachi con suma seriedad, una mirada que recordaba exactamente a la suya cuando se molestaba -

- _soy de ambos mi encantadora princesa._ - acaricio con su mano la tierna cabellera negra de su hija -

_- es tan posesiva como tú._

_- cierto. _- beso las mejillas de ambos, sus amores, su felicidad, Itachi y Aiko eran su vida completa -

Sai no pudo ni preguntar a donde lo llevaban, solamente vio pasar arreglos florales y mas adornos mientras subía las escaleras siendo aferrado del brazo, finalmente Kankuro le dejo en la antigua habitación que usaba Gaara.

- _no vayas a salir de aquí._ - miro de arriba abajo al moreno -_ te vez excelente._

- ¿_y el plan b?, ¿Gaara ya cuadro todo? _

_- solo falta que Sasuke nos de la señal y listo. _

_- espero que sea como se planeo, no tendremos más oportunidades después._

- _eso esperamos. _

Ahora todo dependía de Sasuke, en el recaía la puesta en marcha del descabellado plan. La familia pasó directo a los jardines, el sitio resulto totalmente transformado, Naruto no se creía lo que veía, la piscina donde se baño muchas veces estaba repleta de pequeños candelabros flotando con una vela dentro, pétalos blancos y globos de color blanco satinado completaban el arreglo. Un largo pasillo alfombrado de blanco les indicaba el camino a seguir, el resto eran dos filas de sillas blancas dispuestas delante de un pequeño mesón donde se efectuaría la ceremonia civil.

- _Kankuro se supero con creces... parece un paraíso. -_ el rubio tomo fuertemente la mano de Sasuke que lo escoltaba - _espero que algún día podamos casarnos así. La pelea de Mikoto me hizo pensar en que debemos ponerle seriedad a nuestra relación Sasuke._

_- tienes razón pero ahora necesito que ayudes a Sai con algo importante._ - sin prisas se saco del bolsillo de su pantalón una pequeña cajita y la puso en manos de Naruto -_ llévale esto._

- _pero, ¿no puedes hacerlo tú?, necesito sentarme_. - acaricio su baja espalda suavemente -

- _tú eres el indicado, te lo aseguro._ - le sonrió seguro de su petición -

- _está bien... lo hare, ¿dónde está Sai? _

_- en la habitación de Gaara. _

Sin más palabras se alejo de su novio, Naruto quedo medio perplejo y confundido pero obvio la extraña petición guardando la cajita y enrumbándose a la habitación. Después de un largo y pausado recorrido logro llegar a la habitación de Gaara, toco varias veces sin obtener respuesta, aquello lo preocupo así que decidió entrar.

- _Sai, ¿estás aquí? -_ miro la habitación desierta, no había nadie salvo un llamativo regalo sobre la cama, era una caja de considerable tamaño, con un lazo azul cielo adornándole -_ seguro se fue..._

Suspiro quedito, hoy no era precisamente su mejor día, amaneció agotado por culpa de su hijo, se había dedicado casi la noche entera a patearle las costillas, realmente necesitaba dormir y esa cama lucia apetecible.

_- no… no y no Naruto, no puedes dormir en este preciso instante que te encargaron llevarle esto a Sai -_ miro la cajita en su mano, tan chica y simple - ¿_qué será lo que hay dentro? _

_- ábrela. _- la repentina voz de alguien alerto al Uzumaki -

- ¿_Sasuke? _- volteo para poder encararlo, en un segundo quedo pasmado al ver que ya no iba trajeado igual, su chaqueta y pantalón ahora eran tan blancos y parecidos a lo que llevaba su hermano puesto para la boda - ¿_que... sucedió con tu ropa? _

_- Naruto, abre la cajita que te di. _- extendió su mano para señalar el objeto -

Sus orbes azules temblaron de duda, algo muy dentro de el le decía que ahora iba ocurrir una locura. Nervioso se atrevió a cumplir la orden de Sasuke, abrió lentamente la cajita, dentro de ella contemplo un par de anillos de plata, inmaculados, lisos totalmente exceptuando por un grabado que relucía en el interior de los mismos.

- _Naruto, lamento que tenga que pedírtelo a estas alturas, que no pudiese hacerlo algo único y personal... pero no aguanto más, planeamos todo esto por una razón. _

- ... - contenía la respiración tal cual como lo haría un bebe a punto de estallar en llanto, limitándose a mirara como los dedos del moreno atajaban uno de los anillos sacándolo de la cajita -

- _dime, ¿aun quieres casarte conmigo? -_ el anillo relució increíblemente en su legitimo dueño, el moreno lo había deslizado ágilmente en el dedo anular de su revoltoso novio - _contéstame._

- _yo... -_ sus labios se contrajeron bruscamente en un puchero infantil y gracioso, esto sin duda alguna supero cualquier expectativa sobre proposiciones de matrimonio - ¿_casarnos ahora mismo? _

No era tonto, los anillos, el traje de Sasuke, los extraños cuchicheos de días atrás en su familia, el menor de los Uchiha tenía bien planeada la boda.

- ¡_por supuesto que ahora mismo! _- apretó la mano de Naruto escoltándole hasta la cama -_ tu traje esta allí dentro. _

_- déjame solo._

_- ¿Naruto? _

_- espera fuera por favor... _- se soltó del moreno fríamente -

- ¡_pero respóndeme! _

_- sal. _

Su corazón se oprimió como un pequeño grano de arroz, no creía que Naruto fuera a reaccionar de ese modo, tan fríamente que no parecía el, su cuerpo no quiso moverse pero lo hizo, aunque sea cumpliría el capricho de su novio. Naruto quedo solo frente al enorme regalo, con un anillo en su dedo y la petición de matrimonio en el aire, su mente se volvió una hoja en blanco, cero decisiones hasta el movimiento enérgico de su hijo en el vientre lo saco de su estupor.

- ¿_me estás dando una respuesta? _- sonrió débilmente ya decidido con su destino -

afuera estaba un angustiado moreno, paseándose cual fiera enjaulada de un lado a otro, ya habían pasado más de 10 minutos y Naruto ni luces de salir, al lugar se acercaron Sai, Itachi y Mikoto, los tres esperando también por una respuesta favorable, porque si no, se les iría a pico todo lo planificado.

- _deberías entrar. _- Sai intentaba escuchar pegado de la puerta, los nervios por no lograr cumplir los planes le estaban atormentando -

- _no lo presionare, es su decisión. _- muy dentro de el también sentía la misma angustia que su sobrino Sai, pero con tumbarle la puerta a Naruto no lograría nada -

- _paciencia Sasuke, Naruto te ama. _- Itachi le acaricio el hombro tiernamente, dándole los ánimos que tanta falta le hacían -

La espera luego de aquella conversación fue poca, todos retrocedieron al escuchar la puerta de la habitación abriéndose. Quedando finalmente al descubierto la respuesta del Uzumaki, su rostro radiante y sonrojado lo decía todo, sus ropas declaraban a todas luces el anhelado deseo de juntar su vida con Sasuke. Llevaba una especie de camisón blanco, con cuello alto y de mangas largas y finas, este cubría muy bien su prominente gestación, resultando hasta tierna la estampa del rubio con aquel traje, su camisa adaptada para el evento, con pantalones blancos también que si sufrieron el embate de quedar justos, aun así era perfecto, totalmente brillante y radiante para el acontecimiento.

- ¿_que esperamos? _- rasco su nariz como siempre, mostrando la amplia sonrisa que lo caracteriza -_ ¡quiero casarme!_

- _Naruto... _- Sasuke le tomo entre sus brazos fuertemente, aprisionándolo con todo su amor _- gracias por decir que sí._

- _ya había dicho que si quería hacer una vida contigo el día que Mikoto nació, ¿o no lo recuerdas? y ahora reitero mi respuesta Sasuke Uchiha, quiero ser tu esposo y hacer una vida juntos._

Los nervios y angustias bajaron un poco, ahora solo restaba ir y casarse bajo la ley de los hombres. Con esta locura Naruto no tuvo tiempo de analizar su entorno hasta que llegaron al jardín, Sasuke se adelanto dejándole a él y a Sai en la entrada, mirando silenciosos como los invitados tomaban asiento.

- ¿_alguna vez imaginaste que esto sucedería? _- Sai le miro con jocosidad, las lógicas de este mundo no alcanzaban para los acontecimientos que desencadenaron este final -

- _realmente no. _- su mente se fue a las imágenes del pasado, su infancia, la dura adolescencia, los trabajos constantes para tener dinero y estabilidad, Sasuke. - _agradezco al perro que trataba siempre de comerse mis entregas._

_- mamá me conto como se conocieron. _

_- fue una locura que nunca imagine ver transformada en amor. _- deposito su diestra sobre el vientre tenso - _casado, con dos hijos y un medio hermano._

- _entonces yo debo agradecerte también, gracias a ti conocí a mi madre y a Sasuke... también a Gaara._

_- es un buen muchacho, le sobra amor para darte, estoy seguro que serán muy felices. _- apoyo su otra mano sobre el hombro de Sai. -

_- hora de dar el sí._

Ambos salieron al jardín bajo la atenta mirada de los invitados, eran pocos pero muy queridos por todos, Naruto vio claramente a su querido maestro Iruka y Kakashi, siempre presentes en los momentos claves de su vida, también estaba su pervertido jefe tratando de ligar con la doctora Tsunade, Jiraiya nunca cambiaria. Los ojos se le aguaron al sentirse tan acompañado, lleno plenamente de amor y amistad, ya no estaba solo, mas nunca lo estaría para recorrer el sendero de la vida.

Al final del pasillo creado entre los jardines se encontraba un largo y bello mesón, frente a este esperaban Sasuke y Gaara, irónicamente enemigos pasados y hoy se volverían familia, ambos miraban maravillados la llegada de sus compañeros.

- _tomen asiento _- el juez que los casaría era un hombre ya entrado en años, por lo cual saco sus lentes con parsimonia para leer todo el repertorio de normas y deberes de los contrayentes, trataba de lucir tranquilo pero no podía obviar al enorme vientre de uno de los novios y mucho menos que una pequeña niña se les unió al evento subiendo repentinamente a las piernas de su padre -

Las charlas legales no duraron mucho, fue un compendio de leyes que les ponía al tanto de sus deberes, luego de ello al fin el juez abrió un gran libro donde las dos parejas depositarían sus rubricas dando el sí para sellar su compromiso. Primero fueron Gaara y Sai, ambos muy nerviosos pero felices, estaban cumpliendo un sueño y también haciendo lo que nunca imaginaron, unir sus vidas en una sola. Ahora les tocaba a Sasuke y Naruto, firmaron igualmente pero cuando el rubio intento devolver la pluma al juez no pudo, su hija la atajo entre sus dedos quitándosela.

- _Miko-chan eso no es tuyo. -_ miro seriamente a su pequeña -

- ¡_quiero poner mi nombre también! _- señalo con su dedito la amplia hoja donde firmaron sus padres -

- _no se puede hacer eso hija. _- Sasuke intento mediar con ella pero a la hora de tener la razón Mikoto resultaba más terca que su propia madre -

- _yo... voy a poner mi nombre allí -_ forcejeo con el rubio logrando quitarle completamente la pluma de las manos - ¡_quiero que se casen! _

- _déjela firmar, ella también es testigo de su unión._ - el juez sonrió enternecido por la idea de la niña -

En el libro quedaron estampadas cinco firmas, poco común, o mejor dicho, totalmente negado a lo posible, pero así es el modo Uchiha, sucediendo lo inesperado a cada instante. El juez concluyo la ceremonia invitando a que los novios compartieran anillos y se dieran el famoso beso de cierre.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, la mirada de todos estaba puesta sobre ellos así que cumplieron el cometido, Gaara le dedico un beso totalmente tierno a su ahora legalmente esposo, tomando su mentón entre los dedos, guiándole dulcemente a sus labios deseosos, la felicidad misma fue el premio, sentir que unían sus vidas en una sola, juntos para superar cualquier obstáculo del camino llamado vida.

Al mismo tiempo Naruto y Sasuke se dispusieron a cumplir el mismo cometido pero Mikoto también tenia sus propios planes y metió sus manitos entre ambos haciendo que tuvieran un beso repentino e inesperado.

- ¡_ahora si serán felices por siempre! _- rio divertida ante su travesura -

Lo que siguió fue un mar de abrazos y felicitaciones para los recién casados, deseos de buena voluntad, suerte y uno que otro comentario pícaro sobre el pronto encargue de nuevos nietos para la familia. La reunión pequeña en cantidad pero grande en amor se vio opacada gracias a otra celebración inesperada, Naruto como siempre rompiendo el molde y haciendo que todo salga de control.

El rubio estaba muy feliz conversando con su sensei Iruka, recordando viejos tiempos cuando algo lo saco en seco de su conversación.

- ¿_Naruto? -_ el castaño le tomo del brazo al verlo trastabillar buscando apoyo junto a la mesa donde ellos estaban parados -

- ... - apretó los dientes con fuerza, había revivido el demoniaco y viejo dolor de una contracción, pero más fuerte de lo esperado -

- _Kakashi ve por Sasuke. _

-_ si -_ intento alejarse pero fue sujetado bruscamente de la muñeca -

- _no lo busquen... _- al fin pudo enderezarse y respirar profundo -_ yo le diré en su debido tiempo, aun falta para que nazca._

_- no deberías tomártelo a la ligera Naruto._

_- Iruka sensei, no quiero arruinar la reunión, ya me entrometí con la boda y ahora también a causa mía dejaran todo para acompañarme al parto. No quiero eso. _

- _nadie te reclamara nada, es solo una casualidad que se dio. _

- _como sea, le pido silencio hasta que Sai y Gaara se vayan de luna de miel, apenas se retiren yo también lo hare a la clínica._ - masajeo vigorosamente su baja espalda, la presión y el dolor se comenzaban a salir de lo tolerable -

- _está bien, pero si las cosas empeoran lo diré todo_. - poso su mano sobre el hombro del rubio -

Iruka respeto la decisión de su querido alumno, se trago las enormes ganas de contar lo que sucedía pero respeto, sin embargo no se aparto del lado de Naruto, siguiéndole a donde se moviera y eso era bastante, ya que el pobre se paseaba cual corredor de fondo tratando de tolerar las contracciones fuertes y regulares.

No solo Iruka percibió la actitud de gato encerrado, el intuitivo Itachi también se dio cuenta del problema y decidió encarar a su cuñado por bien de todos.

- _Naruto. _- siguió el andar del rubio por los trasfondos del jardín, alejado de todos los invitados y la reunión -

- ¿_dime? _- siguió caminando disimuladamente, mejor dicho, obviando a Itachi como mejor podía -

- _Sasuke está preguntando por ti, vamos a tomarnos unas fotos._

- _ya voy. _– se detuvo súbitamente, alzo la cabeza hacia el cielo ya estrellado, respiro profundo, como buscando fuerzas de su cuerpo - _no... Aguanto más._

_- lo sé. _

_- ¿que sabes? _- le miro de reojo -

- _estas en trabajo de parto desde que comenzó la boda y no has dicho nada._

- _arruine todo, otra vez._

_- no has arruinado nada, las emociones detonaron todo. _- acabo pasando el brazo tras el hombro del rubio - ¿_cada cuanto son?_

-_ creo que cada 4 minutos..._

_- estas muy tranquilo, totalmente distinto a cuando nació Mikoto._

- _no me queda mucha paciencia. ¡Pero necesito insultar a Sasuke! _- meneo su puño al cielo con contundencia -

- ¡_ja ja ja ja! Este si eres tú. -_ sintió alivio de saber que Naruto estaba más serio y centrado en el hecho, estos casi 5 años lo habían madurado mucho. O eso pensaba el -

Y como era de esperarse, cundió la locura, por un lado Naruto hizo alarde de sus ataques contra el pobre Sasuke, le hizo saber del modo más desagradable que estaba de parto, dándole un delicado "abrazo" en medio de una contracción. Tuvieron que quitarle al rubio entre Sai, Gaara e Iruka, el pobre Uchiha acabo pálido y sin aire.

_- ¡todo... es tu culpa! ¡Por inventar casarnos! tu hijo debía nacer en dos semanas _- gemía con estruendo abrazado a Mikoto, el dolor lo había alterado una vez más -

- _cálmate Naruto, el bebe estará bien, nacerá a término. _- Tsunade trataba de darle tranquilidad al tiempo que pedía una ambulancia a la clínica _- ¡deja de gritar que solo estas asustando a tu hija!_

_- Miko- chan... _- ubico a la pequeña escondida en brazos de Itachi, estaba llorando tan o más asustada que el -_ no fue mi intensión._

Las emociones de los dos se desataron, Mikoto llorando a moco tendido y Naruto haciéndole coro por sentirse culpable de hacer llorar a su hija. El desastre completo hasta que Sasuke recupero las riendas del asunto, tomo a su hija en brazos y separo a Naruto del grupo, se sentó a solas con los dos, buscando calmarlos antes de que se fueran a la clínica.

- _Naruto, tu hija no merecía ver ese espectáculo, puedes estar asustado, molesto conmigo y con el dolor que sientes, pero sobre todas las cosas eres la madre de Mikoto y dar el ejemplo va encima de todo. _- tomo el rostro lloroso del rubio para limpiarle las lagrimas derramadas - _ahora explícale que todo saldrá bien._

Ese susurro fue directo al alma del Uzumaki, se sentía fatal físicamente pero esto era mil veces peor. Respiro profundo al tiempo que acariciaba la espalda de la pequeña, aun jipaba asustada y enterrando la cabeza en el pecho de su padre.

- _Miko - chan, mi cielo... no llores mas. Todo está bien, solo es que mama se asusto un poco. _

_- Mikoto escucha a tu madre. _- Sasuke le hizo sentarse en sus piernas encarando al rubio -

- _no te asustes que todo será muy bonito, tu hermanito esta por nacer. _- intento acariciarla pero otra oleada de dolor le dejo sin aliento -

- _aférrate a mi brazo. -_ sin inmutarse vio como su extremidad era estrujada una y otra vez por su esposo - _cuando puedas hablar sigue._

- _mami, ¿Te duele? _- Mikoto estiro su manito tímidamente sobre el vientre tenso de su madre -

- _no... Mucho. _- sonrió forzado, luchando por no soltar algunos improperios pero se contuvo - _ya pasara._

- _Miko - chan, tu mama debe pasar por algunas situaciones más antes de que puedas ver a tu hermano, debemos apoyarla mucho, cuidarla y no molestarla cuando lo pida. ¿Estás entendiendo? _- Sasuke le hablo suavemente pero con firmeza, su autoridad era lo único que controlaría la locura -

-_ sí._

_- gracias mi amor. _- Naruto la atrajo a sus brazos, rodeándola tiernamente para evitar hacerla sentir desplazada por el venidero bebe -

- _cuando tengas ganas irracionales de matarme piensa en ella. _- fijo sus orbes negras en la pequeña que consolaba al rubio con caricias a su vientre -

-_ tienes razón. _- la vergüenza no cavia dentro de el, Sasuke resultaba un hombre extraordinario y con aplomo, tomando el control en los momentos justos. - _gracias por todo. _

- _hora de irnos. _- cuidadosamente tomo su lugar del patriarca de la familia, cargo a Mikoto al tiempo que ofrecía su brazo extendido a Naruto como apoyo al caminar -

La ambulancia llego rápido, en ella se fueron obviamente el Uzumaki, Tsunade y Sasuke, los demás familiares tomaron otros transportes para alcanzarlos en la clínica.

Igual que hace años, con la llegada de Naruto también vino las peculiaridades, aun no atardecía y en la entrada de la clínica comenzó a llegar el repertorio de invitados y familiares, todos muy bien vestidos para una boda e irónicamente acabaron en un parto. Las enfermeras, doctores y hasta los pacientes del piso de maternidad quedaron incrédulos, Naruto hizo su alarde de gemidos y gritos de dolor, no estaba su hija así que no se reprimió en absoluto, excepto porque ya no tenia ánimos de lastimas a Sasuke, solo deseaba que lo abrazara y consolara en ese duro camino al nacimiento de su segundo hijo.

Tsunade confirmo el obvio trabajo de parto, para sorpresa de muchos ya el rubio estaba en la recta final, atribuyo la prisa del acontecimiento gracias al stress y lo ajetreado que había sido el día entero.

- _8... -_ culmino la revisión sentenciando con una sonrisa firme y complacida - _hiciste todo el trabajo de parto en la boda._

- _ni lo note. _- mascullo adolorido, tratando de tolerar el aplastador dolor en sus caderas -

- _Naruto me comento anoche que le dolían las caderas. _- Sasuke permanecía al lado suyo, acariciándole con suavidad la baja espalda -

- _seguramente a esa hora comenzó todo. _

_- fue distinto... _

-_ cada nacimiento es diferente, pero no te preocupes, vas rápido así que no me moveré de aquí, podría apostar que en menos de dos horas habrá nacido el bebe._

_- ¿y... los demás? _- recordó al nutrido grupo de invitados y familiares que los seguían -

- _afuera, son demasiados para que entren. Lo que puedo permitirte son 3 personas por vez. _

_- ¿Mikoto puede ver el nacimiento? _- el moreno pregunto con duda, su hija estaba emocionada por ver a su hermanito llegando al mundo.-

- _no veo el problema, pero deben explicarle que sucederá._

_- ya... lo hicimos. _- gimió bajito al sentir como el dolor volvía a su cuerpo -

- _perfecto._

Fuera, había un alboroto por el nacimiento del nuevo bebe, todos se ubicaron en una pequeña sala, la misma desde donde esperaron la última vez cuando Itachi dio a luz.

- _las enfermeras mueren por saber que hacen dos hombres vestidos de novios en la sala de maternidad. -_ Sai estaba divirtiéndose de lo lindo observando las caras de las enfermeras cuando pasaban cerca de ellos -

- _no todos los días se ve esto. _- Deidara palmeo el hombro de su hijastro -

- ¿_y mami? _– Miko - chan pregunto angustiada, no sabía a dónde se habían llevado a sus papas en medio del desastre -

- _están en aquella habitación, cuando podamos pasar iremos. _- la voz de su abuela fue reconfortante, todo iba muy rápido para su tierna edad, no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba con sus padres encerrados en la habitación que le señalo su abuela -

Paso casi una hora que pareció eterna al grupo, conversando entre ellos hasta que Tsunade salió de la habitación apresurada, hablo unas cuantas cosas con las enfermeras de piso que en seguida corrieron rumbo a la habitación de Naruto.

- _estamos listos, ya va empezar. _- se acerco al grupo con una enorme sonrisa -

- ¿_puedo pasar con Miko-chan?, Naruto y Sasuke querían que ella estuviese allí _- centro en Tsunade sus orbes negras expectante -

- _vine a eso, Naruto las quiere allí._

- _Miko-chan, escuchaste, vamos a ver a mama y como llega tu hermanito_. - abrazo a la niña con ternura, otro acontecimiento hermoso que verían sus ojos, se consideraba una abuela afortunada, a la vez que también llegaba a su mente el recuerdo de su esposo, de todo lo que se perdía, de los nietos que nunca conocerá -

Dentro, ya todo estaba listo, un rubio sudoroso y agotado hacia nuevamente el mayor esfuerzo de su vida, tanto para traer esa nueva vida al mundo, como para no asustar a su pequeña hija de 5 años que acababa de entrar a la habitación.

- ¡_mami! _- se lanzo enseguida a los brazos de su madre ayudada por Sasuke -

- _mi vida. -_ le miro algo letárgico por el dolor _- ya... viene tu hermano, espera y veras._

- ¿_te duele mucho? -_ pregunto con el seño fruncido totalmente, tenía la mirada de Sasuke en todo su esplendor -

- _un poco... pero pasara... _- corto la conversación abruptamente, los deseos de pujar le ganaban la partida -

_- papi_ - sujeto fuerte la mano de su padre que estaba aferrada a la del rubio -

- _no te asustes, mama hace su trabajo y nosotros debemos ayudarla. _- acaricio con su mano libre la cabellera de su hija -_ no le sueltes la mano._

- _si _- asintió firmemente con su cabeza, sentía que tenía una gran responsabilidad y la cumpliría_ - hermanito sal rápido para poder abrazarte._

_- serás una gran hermana mayor._

La espera no fue mucha, como ya había anticipado Tsunade, Naruto tuvo un parto más rápido y violento que el anterior, sus esfuerzos fueron rápidamente recompensados.

- _respira, ya su cabeza esta fuera. _- limpio con cuidado la nariz y boca ya libres del recién nacido. -

- _quiero... pujar. -_ apretó los dientes fuerte, este bebe estaba apresurado por salir, las sensaciones eran peores de las que recordaba con Mikoto -

- _aguanta, ya termino. _

_- ¿ya casi? -_ la pequeña pregunto en un susurro a su padre -

- _sí, ya casi esta aquí. _- tenía un nudo en la garganta, había olvidado esas mariposas que revoloteaban en su estomago por los nervios, las emociones de ver a un hijo llegando al mundo se refrescaron en la memoria de los sentimientos -

- _vamos Naruto, falta poco, la peor parte paso, salieron los hombros._ - la rubia lo aupaba al ver que perdía fuerzas en sus pujos. -

- ¡_lo sé! _- gruño furibundo, el dolor lo escocía pero seguía, necesitaba culminar ese desgraciado trabajo -

El llanto de un bebe inundo la habitación, todos miraron expectantes a la masa rojiza que Tsunade alzo rápidamente depositándola sobre el vientre del Uzumaki, lloraba con fuerza, agitando sus bracitos y piernas como si luchara por volver de donde salió. La impresión no se hizo esperar por parte de Mikoto, sus orbes azules fulguraron impresionada, boquiabierta, casi hipnotizada por el milagroso bebe que salió de su mama. Mientras la rubia le limpiaba mejor, al fin Naruto y Sasuke pudieron ver a su nuevo retoño, tenía la piel tan pálida con su hermana pero esta vez los genes Uzumaki se alzaron en la apariencia, una matica de cabellos amarillos resaltaron en su cabecita.

- _es rubio... ¡mami es rubio como tú!_ - sonrió impresionada por la apariencia de su hermanito que seguía llorando a moco tendido -

- _sí. _- suspiro satisfecho, el bebe parecía estar perfectamente bien a pesar de adelantarse unas semanas a la fecha indicada -

- _bueno, papa ya sabe que sigue_ - Tsunade extendió la tijera a Sasuke -

- _hazlo conmigo Miko-chan. _- acerco la manito de su hija por encima de las suyas, así ambos cortaron el cordón que unía a madre e hijo -

- _ya lo devuelvo. _- con prisas una de las enfermas presentes tomo al bebe para una revisión -

- _mami, ¡gracias! _- como mejor pudo la pequeña pelinegra se subió a las piernas de su padre para llegar donde el rubio, dándole un gran abrazo -

- ... - se atoro en lagrimas, primeramente por que había traído otro hijo al mundo, junto a su ahora esposo Sasuke, pero también le embargaba la emoción en las palabras de su hija, la pureza y simpleza vuelta voz -

No pasaron muchos minutos para tener de regreso al nuevo integrante de la familia Uchiha Uzumaki, el pequeñito había parado de llorar cuando lo envolvieron en una mullida manta azul cielo, Naruto lo recibió en sus brazos feliz, al fin podría conocer a la nueva personita que no le dejaría dormir por unos cuantos meses.

- _qué lindo es. _- Mikoto se alzo cuanto pudo en la punta de sus pies para verlo -

- _saluda a tu nueva hermana bebe. _- Naruto le desenvolvió cuidadosamente una de sus minúsculas manitos - _dale tu dedo Miko- chan._

-_ pero... esta dormido. _- extendió dudosa su mano, obedeciendo a las palabras de su madre -

Para ella fue como otro acto de magia, su dedo índice quedo totalmente aferrado por los deditos de su hermano, aun dormido le saludo con un increíble apretón para su corta edad.

- ¡_me saludo! ¡Viste papi me saludo! _

-_ eres oficialmente la hermana mayor. _- Sasuke beso a sus tres regalos de vida, Naruto su amor alocado e inesperado, Mikoto, su encantadora hija tan revoltosa como su madre, y ahora su hijo Kenji, el ultimo regalo para la familia. -

El nuevo bebe fue la atracción total, colmado de amor y buenos deseos, había nacido en una fecha increíble, haciendo que cada año de su vida sea también un año superado de unión en las dos parejas. Finalmente Gaara y Sai lograron partir a su luna de miel, disfrutando de la nueva responsabilidad que acarrea un matrimonio.

Y el paso del tiempo es indetenible, las cosas cambian, evolucionan y se renuevan constantemente, dos años más se fueron rápidamente, ese domingo de otoño Itachi cumplía con un compromiso, con un deber que asumió sobre todas las cosas malas, aun el recuerdo del pasado seguiría con ellos, la familia Uchiha tenia su parte oscura y extraviada en la insondable mente perturbada del pasado.

- _buenos días señor Itachi._ - una joven trajeada de enfermera le recibió como si le conociera desde hacia tiempo _- puntual como siempre._

- _hoy_ _traje algunas cosas._ - se detuvo frente a una pequeña recepción colocando sobre la misma una caja de cartón no muy grande -

- _si no tiene nada punzocortante puede pasar con ella. _- observo la caja curiosa ya que era primera vez que intentaba traer algo con el -

- _lo comprendo._

_- sígame. _

la enfermera lo guio por un largo pasillo blanco y silencioso, en el recorrido del mayor de los Uchiha detallo lo poco o casi nada que cambiaba el lugar a pesar del tiempo, sabía muy bien que la novena puerta era su destino final. La joven saco una tarjeta magnética enumerada del bolsillo de su falda impecable, pasándola inmediatamente por un pequeño panel en la puerta que pronto lanzo un pitido bajo y agudo desbloqueándola.

- ¿_cómo ha estado este mes? _- respiro profundo antes de que la enfermera saliera rumbo a su puesto -

- _sin novedad, desde hace meses que no habla, dejo de hacerlo abruptamente, ya no discute ni pelea con sus demonios mentales. _- apoyo su mano sobre el hombro de Itachi -_ es un buen hijo al seguir viniendo a visitarlo._

_- un buen hijo... -_ susurro amargamente y paso dentro -

La misma habitación fría, estéril y blanca lo recibió, hacía tiempo que venía a ver a Fugaku, sin decirle nada a nadie salvo a su madre Mikoto, el resto de la familia desconocía este ritual que se repetía una y otra vez cada tres o 4 meses, la dignidad de Itachi lo obligaba, a pesar de que su padre le intento matar, y sin recopilar la larga lista de atrocidades que hizo en nombre de su ego y las ansias de poder.

- _Fugaku. _- hablo suavemente, ya tenía advertido como tratar con su padre con sus sicosis y locura -

El nombrado ni movió la cabeza sentado en la orilla de su cama, vestido totalmente de blanco y con una descuidada barba poblada grisácea, sus cabellos largos tapaban parte de su mirada envejecida y perdida en algún pensamiento vago. Itachi camino cautelosamente hasta quedar frente a su padre, no podía evitar sentir un cumulo de emociones contradictorias que recorrían desde la lastima hasta la rabia y finalmente la resignación piadosa ganada por el padre tiempo.

- _se que no vengo tan seguido, pero quería contarte algunas cosas nuevas. _- suavemente abrió la cajita y saco un cumulo de fotografías _- quería mostrarte a la familia, la ultima vez te dije que conocerías a tus nietos._

Itachi coloco una a una las fotos, contando algún anécdota detrás de ellas, comenzó con Miko chan, la niña cumpliría 8 años pronto y era la indiscutible reina de la casa, seguidamente señalo a Aiko, tierna, soberbia y demasiado seria para sus 7 años, allí Itachi hizo una pequeña pausa que pareció eterna.

_- no conoces a Kenji, es un niño encantador, rubio como su madre y muy inteligente para sus 2 años. Me recuerda demasiado a Sasuke de chico..._

Titubeo un poco al sacar la siguiente foto, era una imagen recién tomada hacia menos de dos semanas atrás, en ella reflejaba las nuevas buenas de la familia Uchiha.

_- ellos son tus bisnietos, nacieron hace dos semanas, son gemelos, ella es Maki y el es Kai, te preguntaras porque son pelirrojos, es que se parecen mucho a su padre Gaara. Estamos muy felices de que nacieran sanos porque sufrimos mucho todo el embarazo de Sai, casi los pierde en una ocasión, fue duro, muy duro._

Su mente se remonto rápidamente al día en que nacimiento de los gemelos.

* * *

La angustia era enorme, todos esperaban sentados fuera de la sala de operaciones, por primera vez no era un cumulo de alegrías el nacimiento de los últimos integrantes de la familia Sabaku Uchiha. el embarazo de Sai fue tortuoso, lleno de dificultades por ser gemelos y aunado a que tuvo que guardar reposo los últimos 3 meses para evitar un parto prematuro, Tsunade hizo todo lo humanamente posible, logrando llegarlos a las 37 semanas. Esa era la situación en la que se encontraron, la rubia decidió hacer una cesárea, Sai estaba física y emocionalmente agotado, más que listo para dejar ir el embarazo y recibir la maternidad.

La luz roja que indicaba la sala de operaciones como ocupada se apago repentinamente, de entre las puertas salió un conocido pelirrojo trajeado de pies a cabeza como un medico mas, gorro, tapaboca, camisa, pantalones y protectores en los zapatos, todo verde hospital.

_-¡Gaara!_ - Itachi fue el primero en llegar a él – _¿cómo están Sai y los Gemelos?_

_- todo salió bien._ - sus ojos estaban inundados en lagrimas, no cabía dentro de sí por lo que acababa de experimentar allí dentro - _Sai y los gemelos están bien._

_- ¡excelente!_ - la voz de Deidara resonó sobre la algarabía del resto - _¡Itachi somos abuelos!_

El grupo espero paciente a que Sai fuera subido a su habitación junto a los gemelos que también debieron ser estabilizados a pesar de llegar a término y sanos. Itachi no podía creerlo cuando por fin pudo verlos, eran una parejita de encantadores pelirrojos, iguales a Gaara en el físico, pero con la blancura aporcelanada de Sai, los pequeños fueron colmados de cariño y regalos, tanto Kankuro como Temari estaban locos con sus nuevos sobrinos, y ni que decir de los demás, hasta Mikoto y Aiko pedían expectantes un turno para cargarles.

_-¡dámelo!_ – Mikoto protestaba una y otra vez a su madre por no permitirle si quiera tocarlos –

_- hija, ellos son muy chicos, más delicados que tu hermanito cuando nació, debemos respetar eso, solo sus papas pueden cargarlos por ahora_. – Naruto no hallaba el modo racional de hacerle entender la delicadeza de esas criaturas –

- _cuando crezcan un poco mas podrán cargarlos_. - la abuela entro en escena tomándola de los hombros al tiempo que le hacía ver a donde estaba su tío Sai con uno de los pequeños en brazos –

La algarabía termino cuando una enfermera saco prácticamente a todo el mundo de la habitación, en ella solo quedaron los nuevos papas, Itachi que no había tenido chance de hablarle a su hijo y la nuevamente abuela Mikoto, lista para ayudar en lo necesario –

_-son realmente tiernos._ – Mikoto logro acariciar la pequeña matica de cabellos rojos que resaltaban sobre la cabeza de la bebe en brazos de su padre –_ ¿es Maki?_

_-si_…- Gaara estaba medio paralizado, tratando de recordar cual gemelo era, y agradeciendo prontamente que llevaran brazaletes en sus diminutas muñecas –

_- con desvestirlos bastara para saber._ – el humor en Sai regreso rápido, habían vivido tantas angustias que ahora por fin soltó el lastre del dolor emocional y se quedo gustosamente con el dolor físico, una cesárea no era nada agradable de vivir – _además, Kai es un poco más pesado, eso creo._

-_tienes razón_. – Itachi acaricio suavemente el hombro de su hijo, la ternura de la estampa con sus nietos le robaba la palabra, quedándole solo las manos como medio de comunicación –

* * *

_- han causado un revuelo increíble en la casa, mama no quiere dejarlos ir, Sai paso la convalecencia en nuestra casa, y ahora es duro separarse de ellos... pero así es la vida._

Sin prisas se alejo de Fugaku dejándole sobre la cama la caja con mas fotos dentro, miro melancólico a su padre, como si se mimetizara con el entorno, uno con el ambiente frio, vacio y estéril. Lo miro con aflicción, estirando su mano para tocarle el hombro pero no pudo hacerlo, el dolor aun estaba allí, en lo más profundo de su alma, se resigno a una próxima visita, su labor estaba hecha, darle a conocer sobre los gemelos.

Se retiro sin despedirse, no hacía falta, igual Fugaku no respondería, había dejado de hacerlo por alguna razón. Quedo solo nuevamente, sus ojos vacios se movieron abruptamente hacia donde habían quedado las fotografías, no por mirarlas si no por lo perturbada de su sique, en su mundo interno había una guerra que ya llevaba años desatada contra sus fantasmas del pasado.

- _Itachi sigue siendo tan amable como lo recuerdo. Se ha vuelto un gran hombre_ - esa voz resonó repentinamente en la habitación una y otra vez -

Unos dedos blancos aparecieron de quien sabe dónde, tocando y rozaron las fotografías, con cariño les detallaba, acariciándoles una a una en un acto sacrílego y sagrado.

_- Kenji realmente se parece a Naruto ja ja ja, aunque saco cierto aire de Sasuke en su mirada, ¿no te parece Fugaku?_

El nombrado abrió la boca, su labio tembló abruptamente como si quisiera hablar pero el terror no lo dejaba, tenía sus orbes negras clavadas en la foto del bebe rubio.

_- Aiko y Mikoto son iguales a Sasuke e Itachi, me alegra mucho que ambos lograran su tranquilidad y su camino en esta vida._

- ... - Fugaku apretó los dientes con rabia, su voz apagada hace años y en desuso quiso salir violentamente, pronunciando un nombre de pesadilla para sentir el terror liberado en un esfuerzo inútil -

_- Fugaku, te has perdido muchas cosas de tu familia, es triste sabes, ambos somos abuelos y aun así no podremos verlos nunca, tu estas encerrado aquí, en estas cuatro paredes infinitas... y yo, pues estoy muerto gracias a ti._

- _Minato..._ – fue su última palabra pronunciada en la vida que llevo -

**FIN**

**AL FIN JA JA JA JA! No fue nada fácil saben, me frustran los capítulos finales, me entra depre y un vacio creativo del tamaño del gran cañón, pero lo logre, logre salir adelante y superar tantas pero tantas cosas que he vivido en estos meses, si quieren les contare algo que no quise hacer antes para excusarme de mis retrasos, este fic lo comencé muy bien, pero luego me quede sin pc gracias a que tuve que separarme de mi esposo, ocurrieron un sinfín de problemas a través de estos capítulos, había veces que no tenia ánimos de escribir y otras veces me sobraban las ideas pero no el tiempo, ahora ya estoy mejor, vivo feliz con mi hijo, tengo laptop donde escribir!, internet en mi casita ji ji ji, todo tiene su razón de ser, así que perdonen las tardanzas y los líos que les cause, uno sufre mucho a veces y este mundo es donde uno libera sus dolores y sus miedos, GRACIAS POR LEER MI FIC! **

**Espero poder escribir otro, ahora me quedo con dos fics por terminar, el de Nezumi x Sion de No. 6 y el de Saiyuki, también pretendo hacer dos oneshot, uno de Get Backers, y otro de Magi. **

**Saludos y nos leemos, ha… y pasen por mi profile, allí hay unos link muy interesantes sobre algunos fanart míos ji ji ji, allí conocerán a los chibis de Naruto y Sasuke, y si me esfuerzo más quizás haga a Itachi con Aiko. nOn**


End file.
